Spider-Man One-Shots
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Peter Parker. The Amazing, Spectacular Spider-Man. For him... life is a bitch. But no more, as we look into many alternate possibilities where not only does he get the girl but the girls are more then... well... what he is 'use' to. Peter Parker X Marvel-verse
1. She-Venom Part 1 Chapter 1

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **She-Venom**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Most people would think of it as a peaceful day in New York, and they were right... for the most part.

As we speak Venom And Spider-Man were fighting throughout the streets New York, web-swung from building to building as the punched and kicked at each other or shooting blasts of webbing or trying to make the other crash into a building. It was a fight of speed, endurance, strength, brains and will power. And, for once, Spidey was winning.

"Give it up Venom. You're not fighting a joker today." Spider-Man called out as he swung past the Chrysler building and clung to the side of said building. It had been a very stressful day for him; Aunt May was low on money because her washing machine AND cooker broke, J.J.J. was screaming at him for more pictures, MJ broke up with him a few weeks ago and he was low on money for his rent! He was NOT in the mood for Venom today

"You're ALWAYS a joker Pete! But your jokes do more than hurt!" Venom hissed back not noticing the foot flying into his face.

"Really? That wasn't my intention. THIS WAS!" Spider-Man spoke as he swung back to the building as Venom flew into the building opposite, his body limp, before he fell down towards the concrete below. "Not yet buddy. I'm not too keen on Symbiote Pizza." Spider-Man caught Venom in a net of webbing protecting him from his death as he was slowly lowered to the ground.

"Spider-Man has damaged New York property! Why are we letting this Wall Crawling menace destroy our fair city in his "crusade" of "protecting" it?!" J.J.J. roared through on his Daily Bugle giant television.

"Thanks Spidey." A police officer thanked the Wall Crawler

"No problem." Spidey web swung off and let Venom to the police, who collected the hosts body into a containment cylinder with the Symbiote having hidden inside his body.

*time skip*

Nearly a week later, in prison, Venom's host, Eddie Brock, was secluded in his own cell snoring in his own web made hammock as he contemplated his revenge on, he imagined SO many ways to torment him. Maybe killing his Aunt or someone else close to him? Oh that would hurt Parker!

But unbeknownst to Eddie, the symbiote that gave him his spider-powers was slowly separating from him. The black ink like substance dripping on the floor quickly before it slunk away through the bars of the cell and down into the sewers to free itself.

Using Peter's memories of this sort of journey the Symbiote was easily able to slink through the sewers while Venom thought 'WHY?! Why did I bond to that... that villain?! I... I know why... to hurt Peter... but I... I was mad! I didn't mean to hurt all those people! All I wanted to do was to help… to help the world… to help HIM.' It thought lamenting, hating itself a bit, but it heard a man's voice… someone old. Someone... mad.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn!" the voice screeched. "Another faulty clone! I don't have enough for a complete Gwen!"

The symbiote slid to the location of where the voice was coming from, it saw a tall thin man dressed like a green animal creature messing around with a computer like device and a large opened tube. 'A clone…? The Jackal…' the symbiote observed, recognizing the man from the memories it gained from Peter

Jackal stomped in anger, kicking the dust. "If only there was enough!" he chuntered as he left the room while leaving the machines running while unbeknownst that the Venom symbiote was seeing his work.

'A… HUMAN clone… Who or what is a Gwen?' Venom asked itself, looking through Peter's memories to see the blonde haired woman as it quickly crawled over to the machine. It crawled up the machine and, through the glass window in the tube, it saw a beautiful blonde haired girl with blue eyes 'She… she's beautiful… with this…I can be nearer to him.' Using the knowledge it saw Jackal input into the machine it slithered into the mixing chamber with the half-clone setting it up for the completion process.

"Cloning process nearing completion, 69%." The computer spoke while the machines were whirring loudly drawing the attention of Jackal, who had went up to his sleeping quarters where he would have fantasized with his picture of Gwen so he had to run into the chamber but he would arrive after the process was complete

"What's activated the cloning chamber?!" Jackal shouted to himself in anger. Someone was in HIS lab?! Messing with HIS Gwen?! They would PAY!

"Cloning process complete 100%" The computer answered as the chamber opened revealing a naked Gwen Stacy clone.

"I… I… I'm human…" Venom-Gwen spoke in awe, her voice being slightly deeper than Gwen's. She stumbled over her new feet; she landed on her hands from the fall but upon landing she saw her face in a puddle of water. She had a very similar body shape to Gwen, she altered it slightly so she wouldn't be an exact copy so in human terms she was more like... her own daughter with Gwen Stacy? Was that right? She made her waist slimmer, her chest slightly bigger and made her legs longer than Gwen's while in the face she made her nose slightly smaller and 'cuter', her eyes a more 'seductive' shape, her lips plumper her skin paler and heightened her cheek bones. So she LOOKED like Gwen, but it was more like a coincidental passing glance. And, finally, she had made her hair black "I'm…beautiful…" she muttered, putting a shaking hand on her face in amazement

"Where is the clone?!" Jackal shouted as he tried to find out what had transpired.

Meanwhile Venom-Gwen had hidden herself in the shadows, making sure she wasn't discovered as she quietly left the hidden lab 'I have to hide…I have to get out of here!' she told herself. Carefully exiting the sewers she reached a man-hole which lead to New York's shopping district. 'I'm out… that Jackal guy is crazy!' she thought as she panted, her new body not use to exercise. She went near a famous clothes store and saw what she could possibly wear. While she couldn't make normal looking clothes she COULD create a black costume which covered all of her body that looked similar to Spidey's 'black suit' or Venom's form. 'I guess I can only transform THIS much…' she thought in disappointment 'But I can't walk around in this all day.' She added before Venom-Gwen reached for the door handle... and accidentally tore the entire DOOR off. "... Oops…" Venom-Gwen muttered before she jumped at the loud sirens that where now blaring. She was worried because now the alarms were going off which means police which is BAD. Because she didn't want to get into trouble she web-swung off so she can try and find Peter, using her memories from both Brock AND Peter to remember where he lived.

*timeskip*

Over at Peter's apartment building, Peter was still watching the news where the clothes store where Venom-Gwen was, was now on the news "Was that… Venom? When did he get out?" Peter whispered in disbelief as his neighbours were asleep. He heard a knock at the front door "Who could that be… Err... Hello?" Peter muttered as he opened the door.

"Hi…can…can I come in?" Venom-Gwen asked as she had transformed her costume to imitate black bra and underpants on, blushing as she held herself as if she was freezing

"What? Yes of course, come in." Peter hurried her in to protect her from the cold and from any predators that might be out there, although he was momentarily shocked by the fact she looked fairly similar to Gwen "What happened? Are you alright?" Peter asked concerned for the woman.

'I have to think of something…' Venom-Gwen thought "I… Err... I was…" she tried to think of a convincing lie but nothing was coming to her mind.

"Hey, it's alright. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. Okay?" Peter reassured her kindly.

"Thank you." Venom-Gwen answered with a smile

A few minutes later Peter had gotten some clothes for the girl he had taken into his home, just the smaller cloths that no longer fit him. He had given her a black shirt and blue trousers as to cover her. "Are you okay in there?" Peter asked in the bathroom.

"Y... Yes. Thank you." Venom-Gwen answered, blushing 'He's caring for me… but will he hate me if I tell him who I am?' she asked herself. She stepped outside wearing the clothes Peter gave her "How do I look?" she asked

"A lot better with clothes on." Peter smiled

'Does... Does he not like how I look?' Venom-Gwen looked in fear

"Do you want a cup of hot chocolate?" Peter offered

"YES! Err I mean: yes please." Venom-Gwen immediately answered then reassessed herself, blushing brightly

"No problem. I've got to know: what's your name?" Peter asked with a small smile

"I'm… Ven... I mean Veronica." Venom-Gwen gave herself a new name.

"Well Veronica, I'm glad I could help you. I've got to ask: do you live near here? Is there anyone I can contact?" Peter asked

"No! No... I... I don't have anyone." Veronica answered, looking down as she pretended to look sad

"Oh… okay. Listen I don't have much room, you can stay here for tonight and hopefully we'll find a place for you to stay." Peter offered

"Thank you." Veronica smiled. For the rest of the evening Veronica slept in Peter's and him on the settee. Although she wanted to be near him she knew it could turn bad if she snuck into his bed.

*the next day*

The next morning Peter found himself next to Veronica making him panic. He DID go to bed in the other room, but he woke up in the middle of the night because he needed the bathroom so he just instinctively went to his room once he was finished, still half asleep, and went to sleep with her 'CRAP! Bad Peter! What were you thinking?!' He thought in panic, scared stiff since he had his arm around her waist.

"Hmm… morning…" Veronica smiled as she awoke, happy to see Peter so close to her

"Morning." Peter smiled awkwardly as he tried to slide his arm away from her waist.

Veronica felt Peter's arm around her and snuggled closer to him, not wanting him to let go 'He's warm…' Venom-Gwen smiled

'Oh man, oh man, this is bad!' Peter blushed "Err… l... listen I… I didn't mean to sneak into your room. It just sort of… happened."

"I don't mind, I know you're not that sort of person." Veronica smiled up at him

"How do you know that?" Peter asked

"You helped me when I came here. You offered to call any family I might've had." Veronica explained

"It's what anyone would do." Peter explained with a more at ease smile

"Not really…" Veronica frowned.

"You knew someone?" Peter asked about her cryptic question

"Yeah…an old friend." Veronica thought but didn't want to indicate Eddie Brock.

"I take it, your friend wasn't supportive." Peter slipped out. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Please." Veronica smiled as she sat up, holding over the covers close to her body as she brushed some black hair behind her ear.

"Let's see…" Peter looked into his fridge. Though it was a little sparse he had enough to make breakfast for the two of them.

He nodded and got to work, taking out the items needed to make pancakes…although, for some reason, he felt like adding cocoa powder would be a good idea today.

Veronica slipped into the clothes that Peter gave her the previous night with a glowing smile. 'This time...maybe.'

She wrapped her arms around herself with a smile 'Maybe we can be together... maybe he will accept me. Maybe... he won't hate me.'

Veronica smelt the cooking of beautiful pancakes and chocolate harmoniously being mixed together. She imagined the pancakes being tanned on the surface, fluffy on the inside and tasting of sweet, sweet chocolate...hmm...chocolate pancakes...salivating...

"Hey Veronica! They're ready!" Peter called through, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Coming." Veronica answered as she thought about being trickled in chocolate syrup with Peter liking her clean. "Hmm..." She moaned slightly with a blushing grin.

She soon entered the kitchen, drooling at the chocolate pancakes.

"Looks like you really like pancakes." Peter grinned at Veronica

"Hmm...yeah..." She drooled

"Well, eat up." Peter smiled, drying his hands

Peter looked on in amazement and feeling slightly creeped out at the sight of Veronica eating as savagely as she did.

"You seem to like pancakes." Peter asked awkwardly

'More the chocolate...' Veronica thought then gulped "Sorry." She gave an embarrassed cute smile.

"How long has it been since you ate?" Peter frowned

"A while..." Veronica answered truthfully.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here. I just need to make sure I'm stocked up." Peter rubbed the back of his head.

'You're already stocked up quite nicely Peter...' Venom thought in a flirty manner.

She smiled and looked at the drink he poured her, a glass of milk, and slowly drank from it to hide her blush.

 **To be continued**


	2. Fem-Thor Part 1 Chapter 2

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Fem-Thor Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

"So... I was just swinging around; doing my thing, when suddenly BOOM! Thunder strike! I follow it and find Thor fighting the Enchantress and the Absorbing Man. I try to help my buddy Thor and then BOOM! Right through FIVE Buildings!" Spidey groaned, sitting in what felt like defeat in a pile of rubble.

"Urgh...I hate people with the strength of a freaking freighter train using me as their punching bag..." Spidey groaned "I'm not invincible like you guys you know!" he yelled out to no-one "And I'm shouting at the air..."

He could hear the yelling and the hitting from where he was. What was this fight even ABOUT?! Well... if he had to guess... the Enchantress was controlling Absorbing Man and trying to make Thor her boyfriend. Well, THAT wasn't going to work. Now he didn't want to be mean to the guy and heck he even dated Jane Forster at a time, he had also heard Thor had slept with SHE-HULK! But something about the guy seemed... off to Peter, he noticed the warrior staring at his fellow male Heroes. Oh god it could be weird! He thought the others just either didn't notice or ignored it.

"Hey Enchantress I called the Halloween shop, they want their costumes back!" Peter called back to distract the magic user.

"Are you sure you aren't a cockroach? Because I can't KILL YOU!" Enchantress seethed

"Trust me, MANY people have tried." Peter chuckled "But you'd really like me if you got to know me, a LOT of people do! ... That or they hate me, one or the other."

"ARGH! Just SHUT UP!" Enchantress used Absorbing Man to attack him

"No you don't!" Thor used his hammer to stop Absorbing man

The hammer hit the Absorbing Man in the face, sending him flying, as the hammer landed next to Peter while Amora and Thor began to battle

"Excuse me for a sec." Peter shot two threads of webbing onto Absorbing Man's wrecking ball and began to spin it around "Thor! Heads up!" and threw it at Enchantress

The female Asgardian reacted first though, shooting a wave if magic at the God of Thunder that sent HIM into the wrecking ball making him yell in pain as his spine was hit the wrong way.

"SHIT!" Peter exclaimed

"Fool Spider! Your Thunder God friend will pay for your blunder!" Enchantress proclaimed

Peter glared and did the only thing he could think of...He grabbed the hammer.

"Fool. Only those who are worthy can lift Mjolnir. You AREN'T worthy!" Enchantress taunted

"Listen to your own words: Shut up!" Peter gripped Mjolnir tighter and attempted to lift the Asgardian weapon. And with a mighty grunt he not only lifted the enchanted hammer, he THREW it into Amour's gut.

"WHAT?!" Amora gasped in shock... before the hammer sent her flying, before it fell to the floor

Peter panted in shock, not only did he just throw THE heaviest hammer in all of existence but he took on an Asgardian witch. "I guess this puts me on Hulk's "Who's Strongest" List..."

Acting quickly he ran, grabbing the hammer as he went, and re-engaged the Sorceress as Thor reawakened

"Thank you Spider-Man..." Thor awoke in a daze.

"No problem...You're gonna need this." Spider-Man handed Mjolnir to Thor without looking at the Asgardian

Thor reached for the hammer with a smile, when Spidey noticed Enchantress fired a wave of green magic at them.

"Look out!" Peter called, pushing Thor away before he swung the Asgardian weapon against the eave of magic causing green thunder to blast all over the place.

"ARGH!" Enchantress and Thor were blasted with the magic.

The entire energy pulsed around the three of them only Peter was unaffected; as the magic and smoke cleared Peter stood tall wearing Asgardian armour that was reminiscent of Thor's. "Wow...now I know why Thor like's hitting people with this...Mjolnir ROCKS!" Peter laughed

He looked down at himself, shocked that his costume now looked like a cross between his and Thor's. He had blue versions if Thor's boots with a white web pattern to it, his trousers where red with silver kneepads and a black web-pattern, his shirt was his normal one but with the disc like patterns of Thor's costume, a BLUE cape instead of Thor's red one with a red Spider on the back of it, his arms where sleeveless with large silver gauntlets that had gold Spider designs with rubies imbedded on their thoraxes. He looked up at a mirror of a building to see his mask had changed into what looked like a helmet styled after his mask, the eyes being replaced with a white eyelike visor, and his helmet was red with gold webbing.

"Whoa...I look...damn..." Peter observed in awe.

"Err..." A voice groaned faintly behind him

"THOR!" Peter started to move the rubble "Hang on, I'll get you outta there...what the hell?!"

Laying there was...honestly...a SMOKING hot babe! She had long blonde hair that nearly reached her knees and blue eyes, soft features that where clearly feminine but also looked strong...and she was wearing Thor's costume!

"Err...Spider-Man...?" The woman asked trying to get her focus back to her eyes.

"I don't...believe this..."Peter gasped "Hang on. I'm getting you out of here."

"Urgh...I'll...I'll make that Spider pay..." Enchantress groaned moving the rubble away from her

"Oh great not now!" Peter groaned trying to hold onto this woman wearing Thor's clothes "How does he...oh yeah!" Peter thought of something "Err...Heimdall, portal!" he proclaimed then was transported out of there by the Bifrost and its keeper.

He and the woman appeared from a shining rainbow light, in front of the golden armoured knight.

"Welcome home My Prince...Spider-Man? Who is this? And why are you wearing the garb of our Prince of Asgard?" Heimdall asked

"Trust me I'll explain later but I need to get her to a hospital or a healing ward or something!" Peter explained

"Of course. Follow me." Heimdall pointed the direction as he closed the Bifrost.

Peter nodded, holding her in his arms as he followed the golden armoured god as they headed towards a hospital.

*time skip*

"And that's the story Heimdall." Peter explained, the woman now in a hospital gown being looked over by Asgardian physicians

"I see. I am sorry; I do not know what happened. I was looking elsewhere." The watcher of Asgard said

"...Looking at naked girls?" Peter joked, to which Heimdall glared "Shutting up. But still... I still don't understand where Thor went why was that girl wearing his cloths and what happened to me?" Peter asked, holding Mjolnir high

"I believe I can answer that." The voice of Odin said, the king of the gods entering

"My King!" Heimdall bowed

"Odin? What are you talking about? Where's Thor?" Spider-Man asked

"THAT is Thor. The REAL Thor." Odin said, pointing at the woman in the bed

"... WHAT?!" Peter yelled in disbelief

"Huh, but-she-he...THOR HAS TITS?!" Peter's brain was malfunctioning since everyone knew Thor as a man...although with what Thor was like around some of the others made COMPLETE sense.

"Yes. Thor is my daughter; AND as you so bluntly put it "tits"." Odin deadpanned

"But... but... HOW?!" Peter yelled

"When she was born, it was an age where a Princess would he looked down apon and seen as weak. And I had no son at the time. So... I used magic to cast a transformation spell that made her a male permanently. Or it was SUPPOSE to as the chaotic magic from you battle somehow broke the spell." Odin explained

Spider-Man looked at Mjolnir and thought 'Thor's been a girl all this time? Talk about living a lie...' He then turned to Odin and asked "Did she know?"

"No. With her permanent change... there was no reason to tell her." Odin sighed

"So you lied to her all her life just to protect her from being called "weak"? Sounds like a petty excuse Odin." Spider-Man answered

"I did what was needed for my daughter at the time! Eventually they were seen as equals by then Thor was an adult, it was better to let him to continue thinking the lie was reality then to make him question his entire existence." Odin defended sadly

"You...Heimdall you watch over Earth and the rest of the Nine Realms right?" Spider-Man asked

"That is correct." Heimdall answered

"Tell Me and Odin what you saw when you were observing Thor." Spider-Man asked

"When?"

"Yeah, when. When was the last time you saw him-her...THOR. Acting like a girl." Peter explained

"Hmmm... This morning when he spent half an hour on his hair." The Asgardian said, tapping his chin

"That's generic." Odin answered

"Don't butt in." Spider-Man snapped back

"And there was last Friday when the Prince... Princess was checking out Spider-Man's backside." Heimdall continued

"See, no straight guy does that! Say what?!" Spider-Man pointed out then deadpanned

"He was checking out your buttocks last Friday at the Avenger's party." Heimdall replied

"I heard THAT bit!" Spider-Man shouted

"Hmm..." Thor began to awake.

"And so did the princess of Asgard." Peter deadpanned

"F... father? Sp... Spider-Man?" She muttered as she awoke "What happened? Wait... what is wrong with my voice?!"

"Ask your dad. He's got some explaining to do." Peter answered

"Father?" Thor asked

"Thor...my child...When you were born...you were born as a girl." Odin began to explain albeit VERY awkwardly.

"... Oh very funny Father." Thor laughed, not noticing her body yet

"Thor...X-Y-C." Spider-Man pointed

"Examine my chest?" Thor wondered then looked down, seeing a pair of size-D cup breasts.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed... VERY femininely, making her blush

"Lungs like her mother." Odin rubbed his ears

"What? I can't hear you!" Peter shouted with his hands rubbing his ears

"W... what?!" Thor muttered

"What...what sorcery is this?" Thor asked grabbing her breasts trying to get some answers

"It was mine. You were born a girl and I tried to enforce your reign as "prince" so I used magic to transform you into a boy." Odin answered

"THAT CAN'T BE!" She yelled... still playing with her breasts

"Can you...STOP with the...fondling please?" Peter asked trying not to get caught blushing.

"Huh?" She-Thor asked

"Oh..." She-Thor tucked her hands away. "Spider-Man...You're wearing Asgardian armour."

"Yeah...cause of your favourite toy...WHY did I say that?!" Spidey answered revealing Mjolnir then instantly regretting his choice of words.

"You lifted it?" She gasped in shock

"Yeah...I got it after Enchantress redirected Absorption Man's wrecking ball into your back...which admittedly I swung at her." Peter explained bearing the responsibility of proxy

"It is fine; I did not react fast enough." Thor reassured him "But Mjolnir does not simply give armour to any who lifts it."

"Yeah...what's that about?" Spider-Man asked Odin.

"It does that when it chooses a new wielder." Odin sighed

"You mean..." Spider-Man slowly began to understand

"You are now Thor...Me I'm...I'm no-one..." She-Thor frowned

"That is NOT true." Peter said seriously, sitting next to her and hugging her "Listen here. I MAY have gained the powers of the God of Thunder but YOU are Thor. YOU are one of Earth's greatest heroes. Asgard's GREATEST hero. You are NOT 'no-one'."

She-Thor accepted the hug and thought 'He's so warm...' But her mouth went "Thank you Peter."

"You're welcome miss 'stare at Spidey's ass'." He joked

She-Thor giggled "Didn't you mind?"

"Err... You stopped your old-timey talk." Peter blushed

"I guess you did me a favour releasing me from the spell." She-Thor answered

"Why?"

"Because it's not weird for the both of us now?" She-Thor explained

"Got me there." Peter thought since she had observed his "hot ass"

"Wait... Are you implying something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes...what do you mean daughter?" Odin asked

"I-I-I only mean..." She-Thor blushed

"Oh...boy..." Peter blushed under his helmet.

"Well?" Odin glared

"Over the years I have...admittedly...grown fond of you Peter." She-Thor answered

"... Oh god..." Peter muttered

"I will not allow this!" Odin stood up

"Father?" She-Thor asked

"What?!" Peter followed up

"My daughter will NOT be party with a human." Odin proclaimed

"She was when she was a he! She dated Jane Foster! She pounded She-Hulk!" Peter babbled

"She was a man not a girl!" Odin answered "I won't have her defiled by a human!"

"Dude, that was slightly sexist." Peter deadpanned

"VERY sexist father." Thor glared

"I am the All-Father AND your father Thor. I forbid you from this courting!" Odin answered

"Father..." She-Thor looked straight at him.

"To your own domain Spider-Man. I need to talk to my daughter..." Odin ordered Spider-Man

Peter just glared at Odin before he sighed "I'll see you later Thor Odindaughter." He smiled at her before he left with Heimdall to the Bifrost.

As Spider-Man and Heimdall walked to the Bifrost, the Asgardian Gate Keeper stopped him "You're not going without the Princess are you?" He asked

"Not on her life." Peter answered as he saw the inscription on Mjolnir:

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor"

'You proved to me that I'm worthy...now to prove it to myself.' Peter thought

 **To be continued**


	3. Mystique Part 1 Chapter 3

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Mystique Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

'The mission was always the same: put the humans in their place, show our superiority: The Mutants. All of us fighting under the banner of Magneto. Our leader, one of my oldest colleagues...but he's been blinded by his own prejudices, true he found love long ago and had children; but what about us? What about the mutants who are tired of all the fighting? I'M tired of it all, I yearn for the quiet life now...' A female thought in her own mind

"Yo Mystique, you coming?" a clear helmeted man asked

"I'm coming. Just...give me a minute Avalanche." Mystique asked

"Sure. Just don't take too long, Magneto's waiting." Avalanche added

"I know." Mystique sighed as she looked at a picture next to her bed. It was a picture of her children; Rogue and Nightcrawler

'I'll do it. I'll leave The Brotherhood!' Mystique decided, but she went to the meeting so no-one would have reason to look for her.

It was a long, LONG meeting but eventually it was over. So she quickly ran into her room, throwing anything she needed into a bag

'Clothes, money, burner phone, gadgets...photo...' Mystique listed off in her mind.

'All check.' She nodded, before she began to sneak out of the window

The middle of the night, Mystique slipped out from The Brotherhood and landed in the bushes. She slunk out from the alarm system and transformed herself into her new transformation.

She now had blonde hair, grey eyes and was wearing a pink tube top with a black biker jacket and tight black jeans with heeled boots. She'll grab a motorcycle and get far away, change her form again, and settle down.

She reached the armoury, inside were numerous vehicles including a motorcycle. 'Okay...Toad always leaves the keys...here!' Mystique thought as she looked through the various files and finally found the keys that fit the motorcycle.

She took off with a twist of her wrist, racing off into the distance.

Mystique raced through the forests, until she reached the outskirts leading to a motorway. 'Okay...where to go, where to go...' She thought and saw the nearest sign and examined it. "New York...If you can make it there, you can make it anywhere." She smiled heading off to the Big Apple.

"So many people... it would be next to impossible to find me." She grinned, racing off

*time skip*

When Mystique got to New York she managed to find a low rent apartment where she wouldn't cause too much attention. However she didn't expect her neighbour being good looking and having problems of his own.

This Peter Parker goes through SO MUCH shit it was crazy. She was honestly considering asking him out so he could have a good time for once.

She was currently brushing her hair as she got ready for the day, looking at her new disguise in the mirror.

'I guess I can ask him out...but will asking him put him in danger?' She thought finishing off her hair. She put her brush down and saw Spider-Man's pictures taken by Peter. 'He DOES have quite the photographer's eye...' she smiled

She got up and got changed, making sure she was in her disguised form properly and was proud of the made up form she made

Mystique now had brunette hair with green eyes; she wore a black long sleeved shirt with blue jeans with black and silver shoes. She decided to try and look for a job to maintain her stay at her apartment. A more low-key job the better, but unfortunately the lowest paying job was an Artist's Model.

Those made her flinch a bit in annoyance. She heard there where job openings at the Daily Bugle, maybe she should check there at the end of the day just to see if that was a good idea.

For the most part of the day, Mystique went around trying to think about the opening at The Bugle and possibly getting closer to Peter. By the time she decided on actually taking the opening it was lunch time. She decided to go to a small restaurant next to the street. Luckily...or UN-luckily she was caught in the crossfire between Spider-Man and Juggernaut.

'The hell is HE doing here?!' Mystique thought.

She was currently hiding behind a car, and realised the Juggernaut was just on one of his normal rampages.

'If that guy had ONE brain cell...' Mystique rolled her eyes.

"Hey Boulder-Head, I'm not done with you yet!" Spider-Man quipped

"Really? Cause I'M done with YOU!" Juggernaut threw a car at the hero... the car Mystique had been hiding behind

"Shit!" Mystique shouted

"Huh? Heh!" Juggernaut grabbed the disguised Mystique "What now Web-Head?" Juggernaut jeered as his massive hands gripped Mystique

"Let the lady go Juggy." Spider-Man glared

'That voice...' Mystique thought

"Nope. Now here's what you're gonna do: give me that cash and let me go and I'll drop the lady." Juggernaut answered

'He always says this. He'll let me go by breaking me apart!' Mystique thought "Don't do it Spider-Man! He'll kill me!"

Spider-Man nodded and shot webbing into Juggernaut's eyes.

"ARGH! You fucker!" Juggernaut shouted releasing Mystique from his grip.

'You stupid ass bastard!' Mystique ran to hide among the civilians against her fighting judgement.

"Language!" Spider-Man kicked Juggernaut's hand into his face.

"There are CHILDREN here!" Peter snapped, lifting an empty bus and slammed it into Juggernaut

'He can lift a BUS?! When did he get THAT level of strength?' Mystique thought as she imagined Peter with large muscles underneath his common clothes exterior.

"And stay down." Peter sighed, dusting his hands off before he nearly fainted from the long exhausting battle

"Wow... I must be going crazy... someone thanked me?" Spidey joked

"Hey, you okay?" Spider-Man turned his attention to Mystique

"Y-yes." Mystique answered "I'm fine." she blushed lightly

'His voice... it is him.' Mystique thought. As a shape shifter, she has memorized the voices and appearances of every person she has meet to the most minute detail. And as so, she recognized Peter Parker's voice even if not as slightly deeper with a more jokey tone.

"Do you want a sandwich?" Mystique asked still trying to talk to him. "I'll buy."

"It's fine." Peter waved off

"I insist!" She pressured

"Err...sure." Spider-Man caved in since now a free lunch sounded good.

"Good. You able to swing big guy?" She grinned

"Give me a sec and I should be." Spider-Man grinned

"Okay." Mystique said as she pressed her body against him, arms around his neck "Then show me New York like no one else can."

"Okay...But you still owe me a sandwich." Spider-Man answered

"Deal." Mystique smiled as they web swung away from the rubble.

*time skip- twenty minutes later- at a deli*

"Here you go." Mystique smiled, passing Spidey the sandwich with a coke, as everyone around them stared

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Mystique commented to which a second later people started to get their phones out and take pictures.

"It's like they've never seen a hero eating a sandwich before." Spider-Man joked.

This made Mystique laugh "True, but this city is FULL of heroes, sandwiches or otherwise."

"... good one!" Spidey chuckled

'I made him laugh.' she blushed

"I've got to ask, not being rude, but what's your name?" Spider-Man asked

"Raven... Raven Night." She lied, using a fake last name

"Well, thanks for treating me Raven. I better head back to work. Hero work is never done." Spider-Man answered giving a half-truth, the other half being he had to get back to the Bugle for today's photos.

"One second." She smiled, stopping him

"Ye...?" He asked, only for her to kiss him

The entire crowd were gobsmacked and even a couple of them went "Ooooohhh!"

"Err..." Spider-Man blushed under his mask

"That's for saving me." Raven admitted

"Peter." She whispered in his ear before she ran off with a smile

Spider-Man's jaw dropped, he had been so careful to not reveal his identity and now his next door neighbour who was only recently new, figured out his alter ego!

"Yo, Earth to Spidey..." A citizen waved his hand in front of the wall-crawler

"I... err... yea?" He blinked as he came out of his daze and confusion

"Dude, you gonna web-swing yet or are you gonna let someone rip your mask off?" the citizen asked

"Err. No right thanks." Spider-Man swung off.

*timeskip*

Peter groaned as he walked towards his apartment

'I can't believe that my NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR knows I'm Spider-Man...I'm gonna have to move...' Peter rubbed his fingers through his hair

"Morning Peter." a familiar voice spoke to him kindly

"AH! Raven!" Peter almost jumped out of his skin

"Sorry, did I scare you?" She smiled

"You...you..." Peter tried to think of the right words but he didn't want to say anything that other's might hear. "Do you want to come in?"

"If you want." Raven smiled

She smiled as she followed him inside

"Okay. First thing's first." Peter tried to remain composed

"You've got soft lips you know." Raven smiled

"Wha...really?" Peter lost concentration "Wait no that's not what's important!" he quickly regained it.

"I thought it was." She pouted cutely

"How did you know I was Spider-Man?" Peter asked

"You have a very distinct voice; or at least to me." Raven smiled

"I thought I did a good job on protecting my identity." Peter sighed

"You did. I'm just good at voices." Raven walked closer

"I... I... okay." He muttered

"Listen...Peter; I'm not going to tell anyone." Raven spoke seriously

"Okay...Then what do you want?" He asked as she stepped closer.

"What do I WANT?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah. What do you want?" He asked again

"I want us to be close." Raven admitted.

"Close? How close?" Peter asked then received a kiss from her.

"That close... Or closer." She whispered as she broke the second long kiss

"I think...I can agree to that." Peter grinned as he held Raven close.

'Well it's not "normal" but I'll take what I can get.' Raven thought as she kissed Peter again.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	4. Emma Frost Part 1 Chapter 4

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Emma Frost Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **To our reviewers and readers:** Thank you for supporting this Fanficton and enjoying it so far. From this chapter onward, I and my co-writer friend GreyKing46 will be answering reviews. Here are the first three reviewers, who'll break the ice first.

Reviewer: gender-bend' ok

But wait. Thor is a guy and Female Thor is another woman! Does that mean we can vote for gender-bended versions of our male heroes? My vote is a female Steve Rodgers/Captain America.

Answer: Yes we are gender-bending heroes to fit in with the story. Thank you for giving your vote on Fem-Captain America and keep your eye open for the chapter.

Reviewers: .31 and starslayer94

How about Peter and Laura Kinney. Would you please make X-23 she's my fav.

Answer: Yes we have this couple planned. But while you're waiting on this end check: Harem of Latveria, to satisfy your needs until then.

 **Ghost** : That's it for now. Enjoy the chapter and please click: Favourite and Follow, and leave a review on which character pairing you'd like to see.

Emma Frost, the White Queen, sighed as she entered a bar dressed in her white business suit

She was huffing in annoyance because of what happened just hours earlier. "Afternoon Miss." The Waiter spoke kindly "Would you like to see the menu?"

"Yes." Emma looked at the menu for a couple of seconds "Vodka lemonade. Double." She answered

"Right away." The waiter nodded, walking away

"Fucking Summer's fucking his fucking purple haired cunt." Emma cursed in anger. And if you could understand, YES Scott had been cheating on Emma with Psylock... is anyone REALLY surprised?

"Miss." The Waiter passed the double sized drink to Emma politely.

She snatched it out of his hand, downed it in a single go and handed it back "Another. Ten!" she ordered

"Y-yes Miss. I'll bring them." The waiter was worried because there is nothing worse than a woman scorned

"What did I ever see in him." She muttered "Oh yea, he WAS a boy scout and something I couldn't have."

"Miss." The waiter brought ten double Vodka Lemonades to her table.

Emma just took the first drink, downed it and slammed it to the table not shattering it. "Keep them coming." She scowled

'Who needs Scott? There must be more worthy men in this city.' Emma thought and began to scan the various people in the bar who were of low standard going up to the more respectable looking.

But then she found an amazing man, sitting in the corner by himself; a man with brown eyes and hair.

She walked over, not overly drunk but just walking slightly slower. As she sat down next to the man she introduced herself "Hi."

"Hi. You okay? You seem to be a bit tipsy." The man answered kindly

"I'm fine, I can hold my drinks." Emma answered "I'm Emma."

"Peter." he replied with a smile

"Nice to meet you Peter." Emma smiled, her white lips turning up into a slightly seductive grin, as she looked into his mind deeper

Despite having three drinks she still had a clear head to gaze into Peter's mind. And what she saw...made her sad.

She saw from when he was dropped off at his aunt and uncles, how he grew up being bullied. How his love life was less than perfect, how he's always being ridiculed and berated by J.J.J.

How... he became... SPIDER-MAN?!

'Peter is Spider-Man?' Emma thought and had another one of her drinks 'Guess I shouldn't be TOO surprised, same size and build...hmm his build...' she thought lustfully. Obviously at this point the drink was going to her head.

"Err... Emma? You okay?" Peter asked, waving his hand in front of her eyes

"Huh? Yeah, sorry...just...My drinks I'm on my fifth." Emma lied

"Oh right. You ought to ease up on them." Peter was concerned for her.

"Getting drunk isn't that good of a thing."

"Sorry but...*sigh* I've been duped by a "marvel" of a man...bastard was cheating on me." Emma admitted

"Jeez...Sorry." Peter showed empathy "I just went through a break up to, my model of a girlfriend so she could have 'options', but at least I didn't go through what you did. So, sorry?"

"Wow...guess we BOTH dated the wrong people; huh?" Emma asked

"Yea, looks like it." He nodded, raising his glasses "To us... and bad choices."

"I guess I can drink to that." Emma smiled and clinked her glass with Peter's

The two raised their glasses up before they began to drink

*Time Skip*

Peter and Emma were slightly drunk in the bar, seeing as neither of them could drive at this point they called a taxi. "You have a place nearby?" Peter asked politely

"N-no..." Emma answered honestly "Can I stay with you? Just for tonight?" She asked cutely

"Sure." Peter smiled

The two got up and stumbled out

The two managed to get to Peter's apartment and opened the door carefully. "You...err...Do you want another drink?" Peter asked

"I can go for something." Emma smiled

Peter nodded and stumbled over to his drinks cabinet

Where he accidentally tripped on his coffee table which Emma burst in laughter for a second "I-I'm sorry..."

"No problem" Peter joked

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down, laughing

"You're beautiful..." Peter calmed down and gazed into her eyes.

"Liar..." Emma blushed but Peter kissed her on her cheek.

"Truth..." Peter answered

Emma blushed and looked away "You're handsome and kind."

"Whoever dumped you must have been absolutely moronic." Peter commented and gently pulled her into his eyesight "Cause I don't see ANY reason to leave you."

"Same." She smiled

"You'd never leave YOU?" Peter asked making a joke.

"Shut up." Emma giggled then kissed him

Peter was shocked, but gladly returned it as he ran his fingers through her long blonde locks

'She's so beautiful...I must be dreaming...' Peter thought kindly

Emma may have been intoxicated but she was still sober enough to read his mind and deepened her kiss because of his kind words.

She rolled them over on the floor so he was on top, somewhere she ALWAYS was normally, and wrapped her legs around his waist so she could pull him closer to her body

'Wow...Never imagined THIS happening today.' Peter thought gladly

'Me neither Peter...' Emma pulled back and smiled at him

"I... err... How did I hear that?" He muttered in fear

"I whispered it." Emma quickly lied

"... Okay." The drunk Peter shrugged

"You sleepy?" Emma asked as she struggled to stay awake.

"No...You?" Peter followed then drifted off

"No..." Emma fell to sleep with Peter on top of her.

*Time Skip*

Peter groaned as he awoke the next morning "Ow... someone turn off the sun." He groaned, covering his eyes

He tried to pull himself up by grabbing the settee next to him but he grabbed something MUCH softer. "What...?" He wondered as he tried to focus his gaze, which revealed an unconscious and beautiful woman. "Oh...no..."

He tried to get up but she had him trapped "Oh no oh no oh no."

"Hmm..." Emma moaned

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' Peter panicked

Emma's blue eyes slowly opened as she yawned

"Hmm...is the sun too bright today?" Emma muttered to herself

"Err...hi." Peter smiled awkwardly

"Oh god." She groaned

"Want to get up now?" Peter asked softly

"Please...can you get your hand off my breast please?" Emma asked

"Whoa! Sorry..." Peter removed his hand blushing

"What... happened last night?" He asked as she got up, the hero unable to look away from her tantalising body

"I think...We made out then fell asleep?" Peter questioned his memory.

"How long for?" Emma asked

Peter turned to the clock and his eyes widened "It's nearly 4 in the afternoon."

"We spent nineteen hours in each other's arms?" Emma asked

"Yeah...looks like..." Peter blushed

"I like that..." Emma smiled

"Ye... what?"

"Sorry...just...*Sigh* I liked being with you Peter. You didn't act like a complete ass." Emma answered

"Heh... thanks. You're cool to." Peter smiled

"Listen...I...I don't want this to be a one night thing..." Emma admitted

"But I don't THINK we..." Peter began to talk

"I know we DIDN'T...but I'd like to see you again..." She blushed

"Wow...err yeah! Yeah I'd...I'd like that." Peter grinned brightly "Ow...hangover..." he groaned

"I can help with that." Emma smiled as she put her hands to his forehead

Within a few seconds Peter's hangover was gone "How...?"

"I'm gifted." Emma answered

"Oh... a mutant." He nodded

"Yeah. Though I guess in your line of work you see mutants and mutates on a daily basis. Right, Spider-Man?" Emma smiled

"Yea... wait... WHAT?! HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT?!" Peter panicked

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out." Emma teased

"Wait...You're EMMA FROST?!" Peter deadpanned

"Got it in one." She smiled

"HOW did I miss that?!" He yelled

"We were both drunk and didn't care who we were?" Emma chuckled

"... I guess." He muttered

"So...does this mean we're a couple?" Emma asked

"Well...I think so." Peter rubbed the back of his head. "But we're gonna have to lay down some ground rules."

"Such as?" Emma asked

"Well...No mind reading for one." Peter suggested

"Really?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow

"Hey, if I'm going to treat my new girlfriend, she has to be GENUINELY surprised not "fake-surprised"." Peter explained

"I can deal with that…" She smiled

"Actually...that's all I got." Peter deadpanned

"So...no "mind reading" JUST that?" Emma asked sitting next to him

"Oh...err, yeah." Peter answered

"What about "physical contact while sober"? Is that a no-no?" Emma leaned in closer.

"Definitely not." Peter answered and planted a passionate kiss onto his new girlfriend

Emma moaned onto the kiss, returning it with a smile

"You kiss better when we're not both drunk." Emma smiled

"Really? I was just thinking the same thing." Peter joked with a smiled

*time skip*

It had been a week since Peter and Emma got together, since then the two had been almost inseparable. Well, work at the Bugle and fighting villains DOES put a strain on any relationship.

But they have tried their best. Peter quickly learnt to tell when Emma had a bad day so he would focus on making her feel like the queen she calls herself.

They headed down one of the streets where they came across a familiar face. "Scott?" Emma asked

"Huh, hey! Hey Emma...how-how have you been?" Scott Summers AKA Cyclops AKA the three timing backstabber who left Emma.

"Fine." Emma frowned

"You okay Em?" Peter asked, wrapping an arm around her waist as he caught up to her while carrying several bags... Emma decided they needed some new cloths

"Who's this? Someone under your spell?" Scott asked

"What?" Peter snapped and put the bags down

"He's my boyfriend!" Emma answered

"Lowering your standards aren't you?" Scott asked

"Anything's a step up from a cheater like you." Peter glared

"That's a low blow coming from a bug." Scott answered

"Watch it Bright-Eyes!" Peter snapped "And it's arachnid."

"I'll have you know Scott that Peter has NEVER cheated on a girlfriend. Unlike YOU who cheats and/or betrays every girl he is with." Emma glared

"Prove it." Scott felt bold in his comment

"You...!" Emma was getting mad "You cheated on ME! You cheated Jean WITH me! You betrayed Madelyn to be with Jean, ABANDONING your wife and SON!"

"Dude...what the fuck?" Peter deadpanned "You know what? You're not worth it."

"What? I'm not worth WHAT? BUG?" Scott answered

"You're not worth knocking teeth out of." Peter glared

"You little..." Scott geared up to throw a fist only for HIS face to be hit by a diamond fist knocking his two front teeth out.

"And by the way: We're through!" Emma proclaimed

"That's my girl." Peter smiled

"Hmmmmm. Say if again." Emma moaned softly as she fell against his body, letting his arms wrap around her

"That's. My. Girl." Peter spoke softly and then kissed her 'And I'm not letting go...' He thought

'And I'm not leaving...' She thought back to his mind.

"Hey..." Peter playfully commented to which Emma just rubbed her nose against his cutely.

"Not mind reading; just transmitted my thoughts." Emma smiled

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	5. Jean Grey Part 1 Chapter 5

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Jean Grey Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

ShepardisaBOSS: Yeah, Scott can be a real idiot, can't he?

Answer: Yes. That much is true.

Vanitus Onmipotent: Thank you for your suggestions for pairings and I'm glad that you agree about bashing Scott.

Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Home to the future generation of mutants and mutant-human relations, so far the students have been good...but that can't be said for the teachers. Inside a room there was arguing and the sound of crockery and dull thuds being thrown around. "Jean, Jean wait! If you'll let me explain!" A man's voice came from inside the room.

"No! No more excuses Scott!" a woman's voice, one assumes that it belongs to Jean, answered in rage.

"You have done the WORST possible betrayal to a telepath! You had a PSYCHICH AFFAIR with that BLONDE! SLUT!" Jean yelled

*Outside the room*

"What's going on there?" A student asked

"Probably Mr Summers, stringing women along for the nine quintillionth time." Another answered

"I owe you ten bucks." the first student deadpanned

*Inside the room*

"Get out! Just...GET! OUT!" Jean used her telekinesis and flung Scott out of her door slamming him into two sets of lockers and a wall.

Jean slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall, putting her head in her hands and cried

"I hate him! I HATE him! I hate HIM!" Jean repeated to herself as an aura of fire flickered around her slightly

*Where Scott was.*

The School's Medic Bay. Fuck him.

*With Jean and Professor X*

"Jean, this time...I think you need some time off." Professor X tried to rationalize why Jean did what she did and quickly came to a conclusion

"How much? Professor I'm not suspended am I?" Jean hoped

"No, no. It's nothing THAT severe; I'm recommending you for a holiday. Get your mind away from romance and heartbreak, spend time alone and enjoy it." Professor X reassured her.

"Where?" She asked

"Anywhere. Anywhere you feel most comfortable." Professor X explained "Why not New York?"

"Yea. That might be a good idea." She sighed

*Time skip*

Jean arrived at JFK airport, also known as or formerly known as Idlewild Airport, after getting her suitcase and headed down to the entrance. She was wearing a soft blue dress, white shorts underneath and wearing white flat shoes.

"Ah... smell that New York air." She joked

"Taxi!" She called out, to which a taxi DID arrive.

"Where too ma'am?" The driver asked politely

"This address please." Jean gave him a location

"Right away ma'am." He answered starting the journey.

Down the road he began to talk "First time in the Big Apple?"

"No, I've been here a few times." Jean shrugged

"So what brings you here? Vacation?" the driver asked

"Something like that." Jean answered

"Ah...Let me guess...wait, wait don't tell me...lover's trouble right?" the driver asked keeping his eyes on the road and maintaining a level head through the traffic.

"... Yes... How did you know?" Jean asked in shock

"Ah...that's the thing about taxi drivers ma'am. You don't think we pay attention, but we do. I've driven hundreds...no THOUSANDS of people in this town and I've gotten pretty good at reading people and their problems. Take this one Madam: came in my cab, stinking of booze, cursing this guy...I take one look at this poor woman and I think: she's probably had it hard." The driver explained

"So what happened?" Jean asked as they reached the traffic lights.

"Turns out her husband was having an affair behind her back. With a younger lady...She took a trip like yours not long after and sure as there's smog in the Big Apple, they divorced...a kid got caught in the middle of it..." The driver explained

"And?" Jean asked

"Well they didn't speak to each other again. My passenger left town; the kid joined her. The guy fell off of Earth after that." The driver explained sadly

"That's not your story is it? From what I'M gathering it sounds like you took it pretty hard." Jean answered

"My idiot brother." The driver answered "Thought he could get away with it...never did."

"Do you keep in contact with your sister-in-law?" Jean asked

"Every now and then. But in all my time driving people...you can always be surprised by who walks in through that door." he answered as he came to a stop "Your hotel ma'am."

"Thank you." She smiled, getting out of the cab and paying her fee

"Have a good stay Ma'am." he politely said goodbye then picked up another person.

'Thank you Joel.' She smiled after learning his name from the information sheet.

She smiled after meeting such a nice person and walked into the hotel

*Time Skip*

After unpacking Jean decided to take a walk through New York's Strawberry Fields, hopefully to forget what Scott had done and to let Joel's story help sink in. Unfortunately there was a commotion involving Spider-Man and Kraven the Hunter.

She looked in shock at the way Spider-man, Peter, danced around the Hunter

"Come on Kraven, I'd thought you'd be more of a challenge than this." Spider-Man quipped

"No, foolish Spider." Kraven answered as Spider-Man was caught by a hidden trap snapping him up into a tree "I ALWAYS plan for such occasions."

Jean frowned and quickly looked in Kraven's mind to find the weakness of the trap 'Peter, the knot at the top of it is the weak-spot! Get your fingers in the hole, sticky them and then rip.' She told him telepathically

'Who the... Jean? That you?' He thought back

'Yes it's me! Now do what I said!' She snapped

'Got it.' Peter thought back first webbed up Kraven's face, giving him the time to get out of the trap

"ARGH! You insolent...how? How did you do that?" Kraven ripped off the webbing then observed Spider-Man get from his trap.

"I got help!" Spider-Man punched Kraven in his nose.

The nose was shattered under his fist, Kraven falling to the ground unconsciousness

'Thanks Jean.' Peter mentally thanked her

'You're welcome.' Jean smiled

*Time Skip*

After Kraven is taken away by the police, Peter managed to meet up with Jean at a restaurant to have a talk on their current events.

"Thanks a lot for that Jean; that could have taken me ages to finish." Peter smiled

"Your welcome." Jean grinned

"So... why are you in the Big Apple?" Peter asked

"Trouble back at The School." Jean answered with a heavy sigh

"Students?" Peter asked

Jean shook her head "Scott."

"Fucking ass..." Peter groaned quietly "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." she sighed

"Would you...like some company? For your stay I mean." Peter offered

"It would mean a lot. Thanks." Jean smiled

The two of them decided to traverse Strawberry Fields since now Damage Control had sorted out all of Kraven's traps. "ARGH!" a skater yelled after being looped by a rope trap. Well ALMOST all the traps.

"How long are you thinking of staying?" Peter asked kindly

"A while...maybe long enough to clear my head." Jean answered in kind.

"Well stick with me Ashes, I'll show you the best places to go both in AND out of costume." Peter grinned

"Ashes? Is that your nickname for me?" Jean asked

"No, I was making a joke about the little firebird you tend to share a body with." Peter chuckled

"Oh...Well...would you like to meet her?" Jean asked

"It's a her?"

"Well I'm sharing my body with her, so of course it's a girl." Jean explained

"... Sure, why not?" Peter shrugged

"So...where're these hiding spots?" Jean smiled

"Depends what you're hiding from." Peter shrugged

"How about...Toad?" Jean asked thinking of an "easy" mutant

"Really? Let's try someone harder than a guy with a long tongue." Peter chuckled

"Alright...How about Sabretooth?" Jean changed her answer

"Ohhhhh. Let's see. Through 5th Avenue to mask your scent with all the smog down there and in the dump." Peter nodded

"Oh god..." Jean laughed "That must smell terrible!"

"Even worse for him." Peter answered

"What about Blob?" Jean asked

"That's easy, up high and out of sight." Peter grinned

"What about Juggernaut?" Jean asked

"On his head or behind him."

"What about Scott?" Jean asked seriously

"Out of eyesight." Peter grinned "Or anywhere fun."

"So like a rave or somewhere?" Jean asked

"Oh man...urgh! ARE there raves in New York?" Peter chuckled

"Maybe." Jean smiled

"Wait...You or Phoenix don't go to raves do you? Cause you REALLY don't seem the type." Peter asked

"And what do you mean by that?" Jean raised an eyebrow

"You look more...sophisticated. Proper...I'm digging myself into a deep hole aren't I?" He tried to explain himself then deadpanned

"Not really." Jean shrugged "I am calm and such, but I DO like to have fun."

"Well...how about I take you to one of the nicer places in town? My treat." Peter offered

"Peter, I've seen your balance last time I was here." Jean answered

"Ouch." His pride was hurt

"But...how about: around seven?" Jean asked with a smile

"Err... s... Sure." He muttered, blushing

"Do you still live in Queens?" Jean asked

"Err. No, I've got a new place." Peter handed a Daily Bugle card and wrote his address down on the back. "It's here...if you want it."

"I've got it up here." Jean indicated her mind

"Mind readers..." He sighed

*Time Skip *

Jean shuffled nervously as she stood outside of Peter's door

'Come on, calm down...there's-there's no reason to be agitated. It's just a-a meal with a friend.' Jean thought to herself

'You'd think that.' A second voice spoke

'Phoenix.' Jean gasped

'It's what Charles said: have fun, relax, forget about Scott...I can help.' Phoenix offered and sounded almost scary at the end.

'W... what are you going to do?' Jean thought in fear

'You obviously like Peter. Let ME take over until you're more comfortable around him.' Phoenix answered

'I... I don't know.' Jean gasped

'You'd still be conscious. Just give it a shot. Whoop, show time.' Phoenix answered then saw Peter's door open.

"Hi Jean." Peter smiled "Whoa...nice dress."

"Huh, oh thanks. You *ahem* you clean up nice as well Peter." Jean blushed

Jean was wearing a tight, sleeveless green dress 'O... okay! Do it!' She called into her mind nervously

Within a fraction of a second Phoenix took over and a burning passion was kindled. "So where're we going?" Phoenix-Jean asked

"There's this nice Italian place I reserved and I think you're gonna like it." Peter protruded his arm out like a gentleman does when he's escorting a lady.

"Why thank you Mr Parker." She reciprocated linking her arm with his.

Although she made sure to press her chest into his arm a bit "Lead the way." She grinned

*at the restaurant*

"Good evening sir, madam." The waiter spoke kindly

"Hi, reservation for two. Under: Parker." Peter asked

The waiter looked at the reservation list "Ah, right here. This way please."

'So far so good.' Peter thought as he gave Phoenix-Jean a smile

'It will be.' She thought as she read his mind.

"C... can you try not to do that please?" Peter blushed

"Sorry." Phoenix-Jean smiled cutely

*time skip*

For the rest of the evening it was pleasant, both the heroes were relaxed with each other's company and no villains were running around robbing anything...seemed TOO perfect.

'Oh great, I think I might have jinxed it.' Peter groaned

'Don't be paranoid.' Phoenix-Jean placed her hand next to his 'I'm having a wonderful time.'

'... What did I say?' He groaned

'You haven't jinxed anything.' Phoenix-Jean answered

"Dessert menu, sir?" The waitress asked

"Please." Peter nodded 'No, I mean the mind reading!'

"Sorry, you're too cute when you're messed with." Phoenix-Jean examined the menu

'I need to talk to you.' Jean's consciousness answered

"Excuse me please." Phoenix-Jean smiled heading to the toilet

"What?" Phoenix-Jean hissed

'Are you crazy? Keep doing what you're doing and he'll see you-me-US as intrusive!' Jean answered

"Calm down princess. It's just a bit of fun. Live a little." Phoenix-Jean answered sorting her makeup

'He kept saying he wanted you to stop!' Jean snapped

'Well if you want to be such a party pooper then YOU tell him!' Phoenix-Jean answered

'I-I will! Switch us back!' Jean answered

'Fine.' Phoenix-Jean pouted, switching around

Exiting the bathroom, Jean approached a disappointed Peter "Sorry about that Peter." Jean apologized

"For taking too long or the other thing?" Peter asked

"The other thing." She smiled

"Well...why did you keep doing it?" Peter asked softly

"I...I was...nervous." Jean half-lied

"You didn't need to be." Peter answered

"Thank you." Jean smiled

'See...all you needed was a push.' Phoenix smiled

'Not now.' Jean thought while smiling at Peter.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	6. Carol Danvers Part 1 Chapter 6

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Carol Danvers Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Hollowichigo12

I loved how the two random students were betting about Cyclops and him stringing women along. I just loved how you literally wrote fuck Cyclops after being thrown by Jean. The pairing of Jean and Peter is one that I do not see often but it is a good pairing in my opinion.

Answer: I'm glad that part made you laugh. That was our intention.

DRESDENFANatic

I know there probably will be but... PLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE TELL ME THERE'LL BE MORE! This is really fun and nice, especially since it doesn't JUST involve the two characters, but references, I guess, from the comics and everything too! (Scott being a total *Not appropriate for ages 1-17*) Anyway, it's well-written and very fun, so please keep up the great work! XD

Answer: Yes there will be more and they will be coming. Thank you for your support.

The Milano, currently circulating around a purple planet next to a red sun. The Ships current occupants: Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Ms Marvel and a Far'garnan Arms Dealer. "I can't believe that this guy was selling outlawed blasters to this planet...AND I WASN'T TOLD ABOUT IT!" Rocket roared

"I am Groot." Groot spoke to his friend

"Yeah, yeah. Still it would've been nice to actually USE one before we destroyed them." Rocket moaned

"Those things are outlawed for a reason Rocket." Star-Lord answered

"There's enough destruction on several planets without adding more to peaceful worlds." Drax added thinking of his wife and daughter.

"Oh MAN! When did YOU become the sentimental type Drax?" Rocket asked

"I am Groot." Groot answered

"Look, I'm not denying she's been a great help. But she's turning our heaviest hitter into a freaking sap!" Rocket answered "HEY!"

"Care to rephrase that Rocket?" Gamora grabbed Rocket's tail

"Hey, Gamora! You know I HATE it when people pull my tail!" Rocket struggled to get free.

"Fine." Gamora released him back into his chair.

"Ow! Jeez..." Rocket groaned

"Look, Carol's been a great addition to the team. But I think she's just home-sick. We'll drop off Jy'tri at the Nova Corps jails and we'll head back to Earth." Star-Lord answered

"Fine..." Rocket sighed but then saw one of the guns that the arms dealer was trying to sell.

"I am Groot." Groot handed the weapon to his friend.

"Groot...I could KISS YA!" Rocket was ecstatic getting one of THE most dangerous guns this side of the Milky Way Galaxy.

*With Carol*

Carol was sitting in her own room, she imagined being back on Earth, with her friends and family. But mostly she was missing: Peter Parker/ Spider-Man...Though she imagined that he didn't know it, she still had a huge infatuation on him. "I thought this was supposed to help me forget him...all it's done is remind me more of him." Carol sighed, seeing different aspects of Peter in the Guardians of the Galaxy:

Peter: for his leadership and name.

Gamora: for her fighting skill and adaptability

Drax: for his strength

Rocket: for his wisecracks and his ingenuity

And finally but not least Groot: large as life with a great heart.

I mean, SERIOUSLY?! It is almost IMPOSSIBLE to be FURTHER away from someone yet SOMEHOW there are aspects of him EVERYWHERE!

"Urgh...What am I going to do?" Carol groaned falling back into her bed.

"Hey Carol." Gamora entered

"Oh...Hey Gamora." Carol acknowledged her

"What is wrong?" Carol asked

"We're approaching Nova Prime. We'll be dropping off the arms dealer then heading back to Earth." Gamora explained

"Yahoo! These things pack a wallop!" Rocket shot a blast at the kitchen of the Milano "That was a misfire!" Rocket defended

"We're going to fix the ship AFTER the prisoner and TAKE ROCKET'S BLASTER AWAY!" Gamora got angry after Rocket's "misfire" "THEN send you home."

"Nothing is EVER boring around here is it?" Carol smiled with a giggle

"No. No it's not; you don't have to live with them. I wish Groot would close the bathroom door when I'm in the shower. Peter caught me in there twice." Gamora explained

"Wow..." Carol gasped "Why isn't he dead?"

"First time was an accident. Second time he TRIED." Gamora answered

"Tried what? Joining?" Carol asked

"If you can believe it." Gamora answered

"Where was Drax in all this? And Rocket?" Carol light slightly

"Drax was sharpening his tools and Rocket was fixing up his guns." Gamora answered

"And what happened?"

"I almost stuck him with my sword." Gamora answered

"Ouch." Carol smiled

"Totally worth it!" Star-Lord called through

Gamora shook her head while Carol laughed. "Feel better now?"

"Sort of." Carol answered

"... Do you want this 'Spider-Man' to walk in on you when YOU are in the shower?" Gamora asked

"HOW DI... WHAT?!" Carol yelled

"You talk in your sleep." Gamora deadpanned

"N-no I don't!" Carol defended blushing

"Yeah you do. Just last night you were moaning "Spider-Man...Spider-Man..." If that doesn't say "I like said guy" I don't know what does." Gamora answered

"... screw you." Carol muttered

*time skip*

"Carol!" Jessica Drew cheered as she ran at her best friend and hugged her tightly

"Hey Jess." Carol smiled

"You're a sight for sore eyes. How was space?" Jess asked

"Vast and full of adventures. What about down here on Earth? Did I miss much?" Carol answered

"A Multiverse-team up between the Spider's of every universe, me included, as well as the Doc Ock Spidey from before you left." Jess shrugged

"Did Doc Ock almost destroy everything because of his ridiculous ideals?" Carol deadpanned

"No, Spidey stopped him." Jess smiled

"Thank god. Who EVER thought Doc Ock would be a good hero must be an absolute MORON." Carol rolled her eyes.

"Definitely." Jess smiled "Come on, there's something I want you to see."

"What is it?" Carol asked

"Just wait." Jess lead her.

Carol sighed as her best friend put her hands over her eyes, leading her... somewhere.

*A few minutes later*

"Come on Jess, I've covered my eyes for ten minutes. Where are we?" Carol asked

"Wait...Now." Jess spoke then told her friend to remove her hand from her eyes.

"Welcome home Carol!" a large group of Carol's friends smiled. Along with Spider-Man

Carol just smiled widely at the sight and accepted the hugs that came her way

"Welcome back Carol. It must have been fun working along the Guardians of the Galaxy." Peter came her way

"Thanks. It was, but I prefer home." she smiled

"Well it's good to have you back." Spider-Man hugged her.

"Yeah..." Carol liked the hug and hoped to continue it, but knew it would be weird if she carried on.

She held him as close as she could for as long as she could, before she reluctantly pulled back

"So, what's this about a: multiverse battle involving Doc Ock?" Carol asking about what had transpired when she was away.

"Well, there was this family that were like vampires and sucked the life out of the Spider's of the multiverse, so a bunch of alternate me's teamed up." Peter began

"That's monstrous." Carol commented

"One of them was on our side. Abandoned them for how they treated him. Karn." Peter answered

"Sounds like a nice guy...but what happened to the others?" Carol asked

"In a radioactive universe, filled with nothing but mutated spiders to eat. It's either: die from the radiation or eat non-sentient spiders." Peter answered

"With no way out?"

"No way out." Peter nodded

"Hey Web's, where's that new girl you've been with recently?" Logan asked

"Logan! Urgh..." Peter groaned

"N-new girl?" Carol asked

"Yeah. The two of them can't keep their hands off each other." Logan explained

"I can't help it." Peter growled "Her name's Silk, and she was bitten by the same Spider I was... and she releases this pheromone. My mind goes blank except for the need to fuck her brains out. And she... she is such a slut! Just after that... that 'Spider-verse' thing, when everyone was going back to their own worlds, I found her fucking three other me's!"

"Oh..." Carol was concerned for him but also glad seeing that he was potentially available.

"Whoa...Err, sorry Webs." Logan apologized

"Just ONCE, can my love life not be a party piece?" Peter asked exasperatedly

"Well...MY love life hasn't been very good." Carol explained

"Really? But you're...BEAUTIFUL!" Peter was in shock.

"Thanks." Carol blushed

"So...what happened to Silk?" Logan asked

"Don't know, don't care. As far as I'm concerned she can go fuck herself..." Peter thought angrily "Sorry Carol, this is your party and I'm not doing it any favours." he quickly apologized

"Hey, hey. It's fine." Carol smiled, hugging her friend and secret love

*Time Skip*

After the party only Carol and Peter were left, just watching TV. "You know out of the several adventures I've been on with the Guardians there's nothing MORE unbelievable than Earth TV." Carol commented

"I know what you mean." Peter smiled, before he got all nervous "Hey Carol... there's actually something I want to ask you."

"Yes Peter?" She asked

"Well... Parker Industries is holding a fundraiser this weekend and... I was wondering..." he said nervously

"Yeah?" Carol became hopeful

"I was...well I was wondering..." Peter was tripping over his words "If you'd like to be...*ahem* My second?"

Carol couldn't believe it. Peter Parker/ Spider-Man was asking her to join him at a fundraiser, of course she'd naturally explode from joy. But for now she gave a simple "Yes, sure, of course." she smiled

Classic.

"Great!" Peter grinned

"So...I'll pick you up at eleven? The fundraiser doesn't start till twelve." Peter asked

"Why an hour early?"

"Well just the transition. Getting ready and everything." Peter explained

"Okay, hopefully this ends better than our LAST date." Carol smiled, before she playfully elbowed Peter's shoulder "And you never told me you has your own company."

"Well, Ock turned out to be good for SOMETHING." He chuckled nervously

"Do you remember anything from when Ock controlled you?" Carol asked

"All of it." Peter sighed "Because I was there the entire time, trapped like a ghost in my own mind... and he didn't even know I was there most of the tine."

"Pride comes before a fall I guess." Carol smiled "You're here, he isn't."

"Yeah that's true." Peter nodded

"Well, I gotta go. See ya tonight?" Peter stretched

"I'm looking forward to it." Carol smiled

As Peter left with a smile and Carol blushed brighter than the stars in the Furyia system.

The Furyia system is a section of the Milky Way galaxy near the fifth spiral arm's center. It's inhabitants include fifteen habitable planets, ninety inhabitable planets and said to house a large asteroid belt that could wrap around Galactus's waist. Of course this can be greatly exaggerated, official records have been fudged on occasion.

'Oh my god, oh my god! Peter's invited ME to a party!' Carol smiled

*timeskip*

"He did WHAT?!" Jess yelled in shock as she was told the news

"He invited me to the Parker Industries fundraiser." Carol answered rubbing her ears.

"He asked you OUT!"

"I know." Carol nodded

"... We gotta get you a dress." Jess deadpanned

"I already HAVE a dress." Carol answered

"Carol. You and I BOTH know, you DON'T." Jess rolled her eyes. "Come on, I've got a credit card and it's burning a hole in my pocket!" Jess dragged her to the shopping centre.

*MUCH later, only about 2 hours*

"That was fun." Jess smiled as she and Carol walked back to the blonde's house, Carol holding a simple bag

"I can't believe that I found a dress I actually LIKE." Carol smiled

"And you look DAMN FINE in it." Jess grinned, playfully pushing her best friend

"Hey, what's going on there?" Carol asked pointing to down town which showed Peter stopping a robbery

"Your man doing his thing." Jess teased

"He is NOT my man." Carol blushed

"Not ye...t." Jess playfully teased

"Jess!" Carol blushed heading to her house another way with her friend

"Oh come on, don't be like that!" Jess laughed as she followed "Come on, why don't we have that nice threesome with him that you've been thinking about, after you get together that is."

"H... How did you..." Carol muttered, only to be interrupted

"You talk in your sleep."

Carol blushed brighter now. "You're the second person to tell me that in the last week." She squeaked

"Good." Jess smiled

"Let's get that dress on you for your date." Jess smiled

"It's not a date..." Carol pouted.

"To-may-to, To-mah-to." Jess commented

*time skip*

"Wow...just...WOW..." Jess smiled at Carol in her new dress.

It was a blue and white sleeveless dress that reached her ankles

"I look...good, don't I?" Carol asked

"Of course you do." Jess reassured her "Now...go snag yourself a spider." she smiled

"Thanks." Carol smiled as there was a knock on the door

As Carol went to open it she was greeted by a tuxedo wearing neatly trimmed Peter Parker. "M'Lady." He spoke kindly.

"Thank you, good sir." She smiled as she took his arm

"You look beautiful." He praised

"Have a good time you two." Jess smiled

"I'm sure we will." Carol replied

"Peter." Jess called to him "Hands on her lower back. No touching her fine butt!" Jess teased

"Jess!" Carol blushed

"Got it 'Work-Wife'!" Peter joked

"Work-wife?" Carol asked

"Hey!" Jess commented

"I'm Spider-MAN, she's Spider-WOMAN. It's a joke." Peter shrugged

"Oh, right." Carol smiled

As Peter and Carol were driven to the fundraiser by a Parker Industries limo, the silence between them was so awkward it could get its own reality show.

'Come on Carol, SAY SOMETHING!' The Captain Marvel berated herself 'You have wanted this since you realised how you felt about him, so TALK!'

"So, how's things been going at your company?" Carol asked 'D'oh! Stupid head!'

"It's all going fine." Peter smiles

"So...any casual girlfriends after you split up with...err, Silk?" Carol asked 'Oh my god, did you REALLY just say that?'

"No." Peter shrugged "And we weren't even really... well... 'together' in the first place."

"So...you're available." Carol mumbled as she blushed 'Keep going Carol! Don't chicken out now! Grow a spine!'

"Yeah. I am." Peter answered

"Good." She smiled

"Peter...I've been, I've been meaning to ask..." Carol fumbled her words

"Hey we're here." Peter pointed to the fundraiser

'Damn it!' Carol cursed herself

*time skip*

Carol sighed as she held a glass of the non-alcoholic beverage the fundraiser was providing

I'm glad Peter isn't giving out REAL alcohol...' Carol thought

The guests had been coming for the past hour and a half, all of them being rich and/or influential; Carol felt a bit out of place.

"Same." Peter whispered "You feeling alright Carol?"

"Yea, just a bit out of place." She nodded

"Want to know a secret? Same here." Peter grinned

"What? But you're the CEO of this...or something aren't you?" Carol asked in amazement

"Yes, but you forgot, before the 'Superior Spider-Man' I was just a scientist at Horizon Labs. Before THAT I was Jonah Jameson's picture boy who he screamed at 24/7. And before that I was an orphan nerd from Queen's. I'm still getting USE to this life." Peter smiled

"Well...he's to you Peter." Carol raised her glass. 'I hope to be with you longer.'

"Nah, here's to the lovely blonde in front of me. One of my best and most trusted friends, who can keep the gold diggers away and will help me not be bored at this thing. You're a life saver Carol." Peter smiled as he clanged their glasses together and drank from his.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	7. Fem-Iron Man Part 1 Chapter 7

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Female-Tony Stark Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Guest : Will there be a Jessica Drew (ultimate verse) where she's a clone? And maybe other alternate universe marvel women? If so then YES!

Answer: Yes there will be a Jessica Drew chapter coming soon.

 **Author's Note:** to the reviewers who are suggesting multiple pairings thank you and I am sorry I cannot mention you all. But rest assured there will be chapters involving some of these people in later chapters.

Stark Tower; a pinnacle of technology and furthering the future. Toni Stark or Iron-Woman as she was more popularly called, was working on her new piece of technology.

It wasn't anything big, just an amplification device

"Little more founding here...and...done!" she smiled as she produced the finalized device. "Now...let's taste this puppy out."

She attached her new device to her repulsor gauntlet and smiled

"JARVIS, I hope you're recording this." Toni spoke out pointing at a neutral target.

"Yes Ma'am." JARVIS answered

She took a deep breath and fired... sending herself flying back

"WHOA!" She landed on one of her sports car windscreens

"MISS STARK!" JARVIS went to his friend and mistress "Miss Stark are you okay?" He pulled off the Iron-Woman gauntlet and examined her hand.

"That was a bit TOO much amplifying..." Toni joked with a small smile

"I agree. You would need superhuman strength to handle the kickback." JARVIS said

"Hmm...Who do I know who has superhuman strength and can fit in this size of gauntlet?" Toni thought out loud

"A person with the 'proportionate strength of a Spider'?" JARVIS teased

"Peter?" Toni blushed lightly "I...I don't know..."

"Why not?" JARVIS asked

"Just because..." Toni answered still blushing

"Miss Stark, you can always call him." JARVIS commented

"J... JARVIS. A... are you trying to play matchmaker?" Toni accused

"Most certainly not Ma'am."

"Cause it sounds like you are...I'm going to call Peter. Only because I'm going to!" Toni spoke walking away to the nearest phone...which was in the living room.

"Of course Madam." If AI's had eyes JARVIS would be rolling his right now

"Okay, okay...it's no problem, just call him and he'll come over." Toni muttered to herself trying to nerve up the courage asking her friend whom she more than respected.

Yes, you heard it right. Toni Stark was in love with Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man. She had loved him for a while, but he had always seemed to be with someone else

"Okay, let's see. Peter Parker's home number." Toni observed the phone listings for people in Queens.

She soon found it and nervously input the number

A few rings came through the phone, Toni was nervous per ring, then finally... "Hello?" a kind woman's voice spoke

"Hi Mrs Parker, is Peter there?" Toni asked

"I'm afraid he isn't. He's gone to work at the moment." The kind Mrs Parker answered

"Oh, okay. I was going to ask him to come round and help me with something." Toni muttered

"I can give him a message; if you want?" Mrs Parker asked

"No. No it's alright. I'll try again later." Toni answered

"Okay then dear. Are you Peter's new girlfriend, not to be nosey." May asked

"What? No, no I'm not his girlfriend." Toni answered sadly, but hopefully not enough to let May Parker grab attention to it.

"You sure?"

"Y-yes I'm sure." Toni answered 'Though I'd like to be.' Just then she had a sliver of hope "NEW girlfriend? What happened to his old one?" Toni asked

"Well, he and Mary Jane broke up so she could date Flash Thompson." May sighed

"W-ow..." Toni felt bad for asking but also glad she had a shot with Peter after all.

"I know. She seemed like a nice girl...what is it about certain boys?" May asked

"I dunno." Toni answered herself

"Well it had been nice speaking to you Miss...?"

"Toni." She answered not thinking about using an alias.'D'oh!'

"Well Miss Toni. It's been nice talking to you." May answered kindly

"S... same here mam, good bye." Toni said, hanging up

"So...Peter's got no-one..." Toni thought out loud.

"That appears to be the case Miss Stark." JARVIS agreed

"N... Not a word." Toni blushed

"My lips are sealed ma'am." JARVIS answered

"I'm going out." Toni spoke

"Where?" JARVIS asked

"Just out." Toni answered going to her room to get changed

"Does the 'out' involve meeting up with younbg Master Parker?"

"I don't have to answer that!" Toni called out to her butler. She was now wearing a black sleeveless dress

"Very smart ma'am." JARVIS replied

"Thank you JARVIS. Don't wait up for me." Toni left for town.

She got into her shiny cherry red sports car and took off, blaring ACDC from her radio

She drove around casually...well as casual you can get with a cherry red sports car with AC/DC blaring on the radio. Luckily she spotted Spider-Man swinging around Time's Squares

She smiled and honked her horn a few times in time with the Spider-Man theme

"Huh?" Spider-Man looked back and swung down onto the floor in front of the car.

"Hi Spider." Toni smiled

"What do you want Miss?" Peter asked trying to make sure that no-one could affiliate him with Toni

"It's me? 'Iron Woman'?" She deadpanned "Everyone knows that."

"Well, yeah..." Peter rolled his eyes "Just trying to keep a low profile Toni. JUST saying."

"And how's THAT working for you?" Toni asked

"My identity is publicly known, everyone knows we work on the Avenger's together and you are in those red and blue tights of yours." She winked

"*ahem* Is there something you wanted to talk to me about? Or are you just happy blocking up Times Square?" Peter asked pointing to the traffic.

"Get in the car and we can talk as we drive." Toni grinned

"Alright." Spider-Man got in the car and the two drove off.

People turned and stared at the sight of Spider-Man and Toni driving along

"Err...thanks for the ride Toni, but there's a LOT of people staring." Peter commented

"Well it's probably because there are two famous people in a car together." Toni answered

"One wearing a mask." Peter nodded

"True." Toni chuckled "For all they know you might be trying to take advantage of me."

"Only if they listen to Jonah." Peter groaned leaning back

"I'll refuse all of the claims." Toni grinned

'Had a feeling you would.' Peter thought

"So... I need some help." Toni admitted

"YOU need help? What with?" Peter asked

"I built an amplifier and I need someone with Super-Strength to use it as I slowly bring the power down so it is safe for me to use."

The two walked into the tower in silence, which Toni broke "JARVIS will lead you to the workshop, I need to get changed." Toni smiled

Toni went to her room feeling both nervous and exited. She could finally be able to get with Peter! He was free, he was nearly twenty and she was a billionaire genius and gorgeous!

"Okay, I just need to play it cool." She spoke to herself "Subtle, yet strong." She smiled she got dressed in a smart but reusable wear and tear.

A large, loose white shirt that while showed off her figure was not overly sexual and a set of small black biker shorts. She let her hair down, messing it up a bit before she took off her make-up

"Right, now for the main event." She smiled 'I get onto Peter's good side: we laugh, we cry, enjoy a good time and become boyfriend and girlfriend.'

She headed down confidently and saw Peter looking around her workshop like a kid in a candy shop, making Toni giggle

"Oh hey there Toni." Peter smiled

"Enjoying yourself?" Toni asked

"Oh. Sorry." Peter chuckled "Just looking at your gear."

"I can see that. See anything you like?" She asked as a quiet double entendre

Peter blushed as he looked at her, before he looked at the gear "Y... Yeah. This tech is just... well... amazing."

'I know the feeling.' She thought looking at him "Come on I'll show you the amplifier."

"Sure." Peter followed

The two reached the gauntlet, Toni tossing it to Peter "Try it on, and I'll slowly lower the power. Tell me when it should be fitting for someone without Super-Strength."

"Alright..." Peter donned the gauntlet and awaited instruction

"Ready?" Toni asked powering up the gauntlet

"Ready." Peter nodded as he fired a blast from the gauntlet that forced him back three feet.

"Darn, FAR too strong." Toni frowned, adjusting it a bit "Try it now."

"Alright..." Peter reassured both of them as he fired another blast which wasn't as powerful but it still forced him back by about a foot.

"Still...a bit too powerful." Toni noticed.

"Hey, it's a stepping stone." Peter smiled at her.

"Yea... maybe if I..." Toni said, trailing off as she pushed herself against Peter's back as she reached down and fiddled with a few wires at the edge if the gauntlet, right above where it touched his skin.

"You...*ahem* You need a hand?" Peter gave a feeble attempt at a joke

"No, it's fine. Try it now." Toni smiled, whispering breathily in his ear "And keep your palm flat, it reduces push back."

"Sure." Peter nodded "Let's try it again." he asked

"Alright." Toni nodded 'I was THAT close...' She blushed and altered the power levels

He fired the gauntlet, sending himself falling back a bit into Toni directly

"Oof...Sorry..." Peter apologized

"N-no problem." Toni smiled blushing slightly

"But I think it's close." Toni smiled, hugging Peter "Thank you."

"Hey...no problem. Anything for a fellow scientist." Peter tried to not make eye contact since he felt Toni's breasts pressing against him.

"JUST a fellow scientist?" She frowned

"Well...not JUST a fellow scientist. You're a friend." Peter rubbed the back of his head.

"ONLY a friend?" Toni said, TRYING to hint to her true intention

"Well...I err..." Peter became flustered "Hey what's that?" Peter asked trying to divert the conversation.

"That was something I was making as a birthday present but you've spoilt the surprise." Toni pouted, walking over to the tray filled with red liquid-like stuff

"Oh, man. Err sorry." Peter apologized "What is it?"

"A nano-bot suit. An 'Iron-Spider' Costume." Toni smiled

"Nano-bot "Iron-Spider" armour? Wow..." Peter observed it. "Can I try it on?"

"Sure." Toni smiled and then quickly added "You're going to need to take your above clothes off. The nano-bots get a bit..."warped" if you're wearing outer clothing."

"Oh okay..." Peter seemed a bit confused.

As Peter removed his clothes Toni observed his toned muscular figure, battle-forged and VERY strong. Making Toni drool a little bit 'Hmm...So...hot!'

"So... How do I put it on?" Peter asked nervously

"Oh hang on." Toni put a watch on Peter's wrist "This should activate them to connect over your body."

"O...K..." Peter thought out loud 'Why didn't she give me this before?'

He pressed a button and the nanobots came to life, flying all over him and forming a red and gold Spider-Man suit in seconds

'THAT was SO good! I hope I had that recorded.' Toni blushed

"Wow...This is awesome!" Peter observed the costume "Kinda tickles."

"It reacts to your brainwaves, so you can turn the suit 'on' and 'off' at will." Toni explained

"Okay. Let me try it out." Peter nodded and thought "Off." The nano-bots slip down and enter the watch leaving Peter ALMOST naked leaving him only in his underwear and socks.

'Oh man...' Toni drooled slightly

"On." He said, and it reactivated

"It... it also has a set of weak repulsor beams in the palms and jets in the boots as well as four mechanical spider legs in the 'backpack'." Toni coughed as she continued to explain her present

"Awesome. Does it contain any webbing?" Peter asked

"No, I do not know your formula. But it has inbuilt-webshooters

"Well I can work on that. But THIS...This is awesome." Peter observed his new armor.

"So...since you like it...how about you stay for a while...you know if you're not busy." Toni answered

"Sure." Peter shrugged

*Time Skip*

Peter blushed as he had one hand to his face, watching as Toni danced drunkenly to the fast paced music she was playing

"Oh-ho-ho-ho go-o-od..." Peter chuckled in a drunken state

"Come on Pete." Toni smiled trying to get Peter up.

"Nah-nah-nah...I'm-I'm good." Peter shook her off

"Oh no!" Toni smiled pulling him up onto the dance floor

"I am NOT dancing alone!" She grinned, swaying her hips from aide to side as she slowly made Peter give in and join in on the dancing

"Come on Web-Head." Toni smiled with a drunken blush

Soon Peter gave in and started dancing, though he danced with two left feet at this point.

But at the same time, so did Toni. But her experience at this made it barely noticeable

"Wh-whoa!" Toni fell back into Peter which the two fall into the settee, the both laughing and head spinning.

"Oh, that was fun." Toni giggled

"You...you're a bad dancer." Peter chuckled

"No I'm not..." Toni pouted

"Yeah you are. But a better inventor..." He complimented her

"Yeah...?" Toni smiled as she aimed closer to his face

"Smartererer than than..." Peter drunkenly continued "A computer..."

"Yeah...?" She asked getting closer

"Yea." He nodded lamely "And you're hot."

"R-Really?" Toni smiled. Hearing those words from him for the first time. "S-say that again?"

"You're hot..." Peter started to drift off to a drunken sleep.

"No-no-no. You stay awake." Toni pulled him awake.

"Huh?" Peter looked at her

Toni pulled him into a deep kiss

"Hmm..." The pair of them moaned gently

Toni pulled back; her eyes were glistening with tears of joy and stared into Peter's eyes. She lay on top of him passed out; while Peter raised his empty hand and placed it gently on the back of her head stroking her hair softly. "Night..." he moaned gently as he too rolled into sleep.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	8. Fem-Thor Part 2 Chapter 8

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Fem-Loki Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

hollowichigo12

This was a good chapter but Jarvis had me confused because at times he sound like he did in the Iron Man movies and at other times it sounded like he had a physical body so which is it?

Answer: It's sort of in between…I and Grey, mostly me, wrote him without difference.

Out in the hidden areas of Asgard a shadow had observed Thor's new predicament. "..." the shadow slunk back through the special passages in Asgard.

"Mistress..." The shadow spoke softly

"What is it?" A sinister sounding maiden responded on a throne of ice

"Thor has lost her hammer, she is weakened." The shadow answered

"So my idiot brother has...wait? Did you just say "SHE"?" The maiden asked. It was Loki she had reverted to her normal womanly figure as she was tired of living a lie in a man's body.

"Yes. It seems, like you, she was disguised as a man. But unlike you, it was not her doing and she did not even know her own true gender." The shadow confirmed

"Interesting...I KNEW Odin was hiding a secret from Thor...but THIS a-ha, ha...THIS I never dreamed of...Who currently wields Mjolnir?" Loki laughed

"A Red and Blue garbed man with webbing and spiders for motif." The Shadow answered honestly

"Spider-Man...HE is worthy of Mjolnir?" Loki snapped

"Yes Mistress. I saw it myself." The Shadow answered again.

Loki pondered "Perhaps...I can turn this to my advantage...Spider-man has no knowledge on the full power of Mjolnir." She grinned

*on Earth*

Peter cheered as he web-swung through New York, his new strength making him move nearly five times as fast

"YAHOO!" Spider-Man flew around "What the? Vulture?" Peter saw the green clad flying villain

"Spider-Man? Why are you dressed like that? Fancy dress party?" Vulture sneered as he cut the web-line "One squashed Spider!"

"Is that so?" Peter flew spinning Mjolnir by its strap

And he took off flying, right behind Vulture "You know Toomes, that trick is kinda old."

"W... what?!" Vulture yelled in shock at the sight of a FLYING Spider-Man

"I got an upgrade!" Spider-Man struck Mjolnir into Toomes's stomach knocking him out. Peter grabbed Vulture mid-air so he didn't plummet to the ground. "Time for retirement home Adrian."

It had been an interesting week since he got Thor's hammer. And he had been trying hard to make Thor proud.

"Okay, that was: The Wrecking Crew, Rhino AND Vulture this week...but these guys are small compared to Thor's enemies...but if I take on a Frost Giant I'll prove my idiocy...NOT worth." Peter put Mjolnir in his costume and web-swung away. He landed on top of the Empire State Building and looked to the sky...TRYING to speak to Thor herself.

"I am trying my best Thor, I am. I hope you're getting use to your true self, that you are doing okay. And I hope I am making you proud." he said with a small smile

"Oh...saying sweet words to my sister?" A female voice spoke behind him.

"What? Who's there?" Spider-Man turned around pulling Mjolnir out from his costume

"Pity. I thought you'd get her by now..." the voice had its origin appear before him Loki. Dressed in a green dress garnished with golden armour and bustier.

"Loki... what are you doing here?" Peter asked, reaching for the magical hammer at his hip slowly

"Same thing as you Spider-Man: Trying to talk to my sister." Loki smiled slyly

"How do you know Thor's a girl?" Spider-Man asked slowly gripping Mjolnir.

"I have my way. Don't reach for the hammer; I know ways into Asgard that not even Heimdall doesn't know." Loki circled around him

"Why do you want to talk to Thor?"

"Can't gods talk to each other?" Loki asked

"Not when one of us is the God of Mischief." Peter retorted

"Goddess. I shed that male facade ages ago, couldn't stand it anymore." Loki answered

"THAT explains why you're showing a lot of leg." Peter pointed at the exposed slender leg of Loki.

"Do you like it?" Loki playfully teased

"... No." Peter gulped

"Don't you want to see Thor?" Loki teased

"Yeah, of course I do." Peter answered

"Well, then I need some "incentive" to get you Asgard." Loki smiled

"What do you want out of it Loki?" Peter asked tentative

"Oh, nothing much." Loki grinned

"And that is?" Peter scoffed

"Let me be your lover." Loki boldly spoke bearing a sly and seductive grin on her face.

"Oh... wait... WHAT?!"

"I'm done trifling in the affairs of mortals and gods. I just want to have a quiet life now." Loki explained showing a BIT more skin enticing Peter.

"Sorry if I call bullshit on this." Peter backed off a little bit

"It's the truth." Loki answered

"Yea right. The 'truth' from the Goddess of 'lies'." Peter scoffed

"Even lies can become truth." Loki smiled "Just look at fate. People know FATE is a lie but given enough time IT becomes truth."

"That..." Peter got confused "Is POSSIBLY true."

"So...do we have an accord? I take you to my sister and I become your lover?" Loki asked expecting an answer

"Seriously? THAT is your deal?" Peter deadpanned

"Of course...unless you don't WANT to see my sister..." Loki answered with a cat like smile knowing she had him.

"... Fine." Peter growled

"Excellent. What say, you and I go and..." Loki smiled looping her leg around Peter

"Not yet! First we get Thor!" Peter blushed under his helmet mask

"Spoil sport. Still a deal is a deal." Loki answered honoring her bargain walking off to a door.

"Wait where're you going? I thought we were going to Asgard?" Peter asked

"Oh we are. You just need to know which door to open." Loki opened a door to a golden hall that was styled in Asgardian decor.

"That's not YOUR place is it?" Peter deadpanned

Loki gasped dramatically "Do you REALLY think THAT little of me?"

"... Yes." He nodded

Peter looked Loki up and down as he followed her. Her green dress was tight so it stuck her ass and while it reached her ankles, there where cuts on both side of it that reached her hips. She had a large brown belt and a green cloak, her gold chest armour being all that covered her chest as her dress revealed a teasing amount of cleavage. And her dress had very loose green sleeves, made out of very thin translucent green cloth so her pale arms where on full display.

"You enjoying this Spider?" Loki teased

"Let's just get Thor." Peter remained on task as they walked through the door.

"I know you like the sight." Loki smiled as they arrived in Asgard

"Okay, I like it. Can we get back to saving Thor please?" Peter admitted and deadpanned

"Hmm." Loki smiled as she pulled up Peter's mask and kissed him

Peter was shocked, trying to break the kiss... but her lips DID feel and taste really nice

"Nice wasn't it?" Loki smiled

"Err...Yeah..." Peter blushed

"Let's go find my sister." Loki rubbed her nose on his

"O... okay." Peter said, shocked at Loki showing such affection

"Thor should be this way." Loki pointed

"How'd you know that?" Peter asked

"I sneak into her room from time to time and messed with her stuff growing up." Loki admitted

"So you were a prankster since you were little?" Peter quipped "Why am I not surprised."

"She also stole my Frozen dolls when I was five." Loki mumbled hopefully so Peter couldn't hear

"Sorry what was that?" Peter double-took

"Nothing." Loki blushed

"Nononono! You did NOT just say 'she stole your FROZEN doll'!" Peter said, holding back laughter

"Our mother went with us to the future; we went to Disney Land..." Loki began to admit. "I got the four main characters."

'Man! Never took Loki for a Frozen fan...though she IS a Frost Giant Asgardian...' Peter thought as he followed Loki to Thor's room "What about Odin? Didn't he go with you?"

Loki stopped and slowly turned around she sighed heavily "He got drunk the night before and forced himself to get a hangover. So his "masculinity" wouldn't be damaged."

"I'm going to give Odin a "Best Ever Dad" mug cause he sounds like it." Peter spoke sarcastically.

"Yes he is." She said sarcastically

Peter nodded and carefully approached the door. He knocked on it to get her attention "Thor, Thor! We're here to..." Peter whispered only to be shot down

"Go away!" Thor's now female voice cried out

"Thor it's me, it's Spider-Man!" Peter answered

"You're lying! Stop tormenting me!" Thor shouted choking back tears

"Is...Is she crying?" Loki asked sounding concerned

"Thor..." Peter was sad in the week he was away from her. He opened the door slowly and saw the female Thor crying on her bed clutching something in her hand.

"Spider, grab her and let's go. I'm not sure when Odin's guards will be back." Loki answered

"Well distract them. Your job description is mischief right?" Peter asked

"Yeah." Loki got a small smile creeping on her face

"So, cause mischief." Peter spoke

"Got it." Loki winked back.

Loki ran off, ready to cause of her classic pranks, while Peter slowly walked towards Thor. He gently placed Mjolnir on the ground next to Thor's bed before he sat next to her

"Why...why do you torment me?" Thor cried

"I'm not tormenting you...I'm really here." Peter placed his hand on the princess

She stopped shivering in place "S-Spider-Man?" She asked

"Yeah. Yeah it's me." Peter removed his mask so she could see his face; cause he bet not even Odin knew what he REALLY looked like.

Thor looked at him and grabbed him as much as she could, still clutching a small object in her hand. "It's you...you're here!" She cried

Peter calmed her down "Hush, hush...it's okay...I'm here." He felt something stick in his back. He asked kindly "Is there something in your hand?"

Thor quickly pulled her hands behind her back "No. There-there's nothing!" She defended

"Come on you can tell me." Peter reassured her.

Thor reluctantly produced a well-kept Elsa doll; they looked as neat and preserved right out of the box. "So much for the "Big, Strong, Masculine, God of Thunder." Right Spider-Man?"

"Let me guess...Loki's doll...Right?" Peter smirked

"Y-yeah...I took them...I remember that day...and it was the last thing I remember us doing anything together we both enjoyed." Thor confessed "When Loki left to train magic and Father took me for fighting, I took them just to hold onto that memory."

"Listen me and your sister are going to get you outta here." Peter put his mask on

"My sister...Loki has transformed back to normal?" Thor asked

"Yeah she has, but we gotta move come on!" Peter egged her on

"Okay!" Thor wiped her tears "Wait there's something else I need to get!" She answered grabbing a satchel and finding three other dolls: Sven, Kristoph and Anna. Including EVERYTHNG else in in her room. "An enchanted satchel." She explained with a smile

"I think Loki'll appreciate that." Peter smiled as the two exited the now empty room.

"Hello Spider-Man." A kind voice spoke outside the door

"Ah!" Peter jumped aiming his web-shooters in that direction and saw a kind elderly woman in a blue dress which reminded Peter of his Aunt May.

"Mother!" Thor gasped "What're you...?" Before she could finish she was hushed.

"Come." Frigga lead them. "I heard mischief being conceived and immediately knew it was Loki. She was always one for tricks. I never agreed to this my daughter; I only want what's best for you." She spoke kindly as the ruckus of the shouting and destruction of Loki muffled their voices

"I don't understand..." Thor asked

"I think she didn't want you in your room being something you aren't." Peter tied to decipher it.

"Exactly." Frigga answered as she lead them to the hidden passage Loki found. "Loki told me where this passage was. She trusted me more than Odin and for good reason."

"This's my sister." Thor smiled

And in a puff of green smoke Loki appeared "Hello mother. Ah good you've got her, let's go!"

"Thank you Lady Frigga." Peter bowed

"Oh don't bow my dear. After all, you're the only thing my daughters ever talked about when they were growing up. You're practically my son-in-law." Frigga smiled "You best leave."

"Err...say what now?" Peter asked as he was shoved through the passage to Earth.

"Goodbye mother. I hope to see you again." Thor bid her goodbye

"You will my dear." Frigga smiled as her two daughters left and closed the portal behind them.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Odin's roar of anger echoed through Asgard

*on Earth*

"I can't believe we just did that!" Peter panted hearing Odin's roar before the portal closed

"Believe it Spider, we've made history." Loki cheered

"I haven't heard him roar like that since we told him about going to the amusement park when we were five." Thor commented

"Feels good doesn't it?" Loki smiled

"I believe so." Thor smiled

"... I forgot the hammer!" Peter suddenly yelled, forgetting to pick it up as the group ran away

"Fear not, Mjolnir returns to its wielder when he wishes it." Thor explained

"So what? Do I do just stick out my hand and say: Mjolnir to me! Is that right?" Peter asked half sarcastically

The hammer suddenly flew through the air and into Peter's hand, sending him to the ground in shock

"No, you just will it." Thor shrugged

"Ow...good hammer..." Peter groaned

"You must show me your home Spider-Man, I am eager...to see it! Eager to see it." Thor blushed

"Sure...you are." Loki rolled her eyes knowing the same feeling that her sister was feeling.

"What?" Thor asked, blushing brightly

"Nothing." Loki sang as she walked over to Peter and pulled him to his feet, pushing her chest against his arm "So... let's go home lover."

"L-lover?!" Thor was embarrassed to hear it and she turned her back on him.

"Thor wait!" Peter reached out

"No! I thought you came for me! Now I see that you've only come to drive me deeper down! I cared for you!" Thor cried but was kissed by the thunder empowered Wall-Crawler.

"Whoa. Nice move." Loki commented

"W... what?" Thor muttered as Peter broke the kiss

"I DID come for you. I had to become her lover in exchange for her to show me how to get in and free you." Peter explained

"You-you did that for me?" Thor blushed

"Of course I did." Peter stroked her cheek.

"Thank you." Thor whispered, hugging him

"Well then, to our home then." Loki smiled.

"What? Oh...yeah." Peter was stunned then suddenly realised "Let's head home. I'm not up for Odin's Wrath QUITE yet."

"And then... I can feel those 'skilled' fingers of yours, Lover." Loki flirted as she showed off her leg

"You may have your legs dear sister. But I have the bigger chest." Thor smiled triumphantly

"Yes but you don't know how to use a female body." Loki grinned, posing sexily

"LALALALALALA!" Peter called, hands over his eyes as he tried to block out the arguing sisters

His life just became a HELL of a lot more complicated.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	9. Rogue Part 1 Chapter 9

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Rogue Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Hollowichigo12: This is was a really good chapter and I get the feeling this will be a three way relationship with Spider-Man, fem Loki, and fem Thor. I laughed so hard at the frozen thing and that Odin got a hangover so he did not have to go to Disney World. I like the relationship between Spider-Man and Loki as it is really funny and they kind of just fit together. I really look forward to seeing Peter trying to explain this to his friends and family about fem Thor and fem Loki.

Answer: Yeah we were trying to have a part of the story which got the "gods" more "human" and what better way to use it than making the two "mega masculine" deities enjoy a kid's musical film.

Guest: Fem-Loki and Fem-Thor?! Whatever is greater than a god help Spidey, he's going to need it. Can't wait to read more chapters, especially if there's a Fem-Galactus or Fem-Dorramrru or how ever that name is spelled.

Answer: Yep. And you won't have to wait long for another chapter. It's actually "Dormammu" But with most fictional creatures there is ALWAYS something NORMAL people can't spell. For example: an fictional creature that starts with an "X" but you hear "Z"…I don't blame you.

Marvel Fan, .31 and gender-bend' ok:

Answer: Thank you for recommending these characters for the last in the "Thor Trilogy". Keep your eyes out for the last chapter then we'll move onto OTHER Asgardian/ Yggdrasil inhabitants.

Brown and white hair blustered in the wind, a tall and beautiful woman stood at the edge of a coast cliff gazing out to an open sea. She wore a yellow and green spandex full body suit with only her head exposed. She breathed in the salt air with her eyes closed imagining flying. "Rogue! Rogue, where are you?" a voice spoke behind her

"Over 'ere Mamah!" She called in a Southern accent

"Rogue...why're you out here?" The voice answered back. It belonged to a blue skinned woman with fiery red hair and a white dress, gloves and boots. Her name was Raven Darkholme also known as Mystique.

"Jus' breathin'. Ah had a dream." Rogue answered

"Really? What about?" Mystique asked crossing her arms

"Flyin'..." Rogue smiled as her attention turned to her mother.

"High up in the sky, soaring through the clouds like a plane." Rogue sighed sadly

Mystique smiled at her daughter "That sounds like a good dream."

"It was." Rogue answered running her fingers through her hair.

"Come on." Mystique used her head to head back.

"Comin' Mamah." Rogue smiled

Rogue followed her mother inside. After she had nearly killed her first boyfriend she was found by Mystique, her adoptive mother and trainer.

"So what's the plan for today Mamah?" Rogue asked since she didn't want to be kept in the dark

"There's been talk of a new mutant in New York. Calls himself Spider-Man, I want you to go there and recruit him for our cause." Mystique answered

"The guy who swings aroun' in them red and blue tights?" Rogue asked

"Yes, him." Mystique sighed, nodding

"You want me to coerce him?" Rogue asked

"That's right. There's already a plane heading there, you're going to catch it." Mystique answered

"I won't let you down." Rogue grabbed the ticket but had her hand stopped

"I know you won't." Mystique hugged her daughter tenderly, stoking her hair.

"Thanks Mamah." She whispered happily

"Love you baby-girl." Mystique smiled

"Love you to."

*time skip*

Rogue had landed in JFK Airport; she had managed to dress in a more casual attire that still covered her entire body but her head. Obviously she had been getting cat-calls while in there so she called a taxi. "Taxi, madam?"

"Yes please." Rogue answered

As they drove off the driver started a pleasant conversation "First time in the Big Apple?"

"That obvious Shugah?" She chuckled

"Yes it is Ma'am. Well I'm glad to be of service and to welcome you to New York Ma'am." the driver answered "You look like a girl on a mission...what is it? Meeting someone?" the driver asked

"Err...Yea' how'd you know?" Rogue asked

"I've driven people to and from New York Ma'am. And during that time...I'm glad to say I can read people. Not a gift most people appreciate, but it's what I'm blessed with." the driver answered as he heard his radio going off.

"Well can you take me to Tahmes Square?" Rogue asked

"Yes Ma'am." Joel answered positively

"Joel, that you? Joel are you there? Over!" a voice spoke through sounding worried

"This is Joel, what's goin' on Marty?" Joel answered

"It's that Spider-Kid-Guy...whoever he is! He's facing some green and yellow costumed guy that looks like he's wearing a starfish on his face! They're tearing up Times Square!" Marty answered

"They prefer to be called: Spider-Man and Electro, Marty. Jeez the guy lives in New York for twenty five years and he STILL doesn't know people's names. Okay, I'll be careful." Joel commented

"No, you CAN'T come down here!" Marty answered

"Marty I got a fare, who wants into Times. Huh? Where...where'd she go?" Joel asked seeing his empty backseat.

"He's there!" She panted, running as fast as she could

"Hey Electro, you ever get tired of being a human bug zapper?" Spidey quipped

"Shut it Spider-Man!" Electro shot a bolt of electricity

"But my talking is the best part!" Spidey play-whined

"Whoa...he's good." Rogue observed in awe

"Blanket time!" Spider-Man used his webbing and surrounded Electro in a ball.

"The frick?!" Electro struggled to get free.

"Wow, you watched your language. And don't try to get out, that is insulated webbing. You shock it, it's not going anywhere but you MIGHT start making it MELT onto you." Peter explained jokily

"I'm gonna fry you Spider!" Electro shouted only to be webbed in the face. "Hm?! Fhm-Fhmhm-Hurfugh!"

"Now I'm glad I stopped you speaking." Spider-Man answered "Here you go officers."

"Thanks Spidey." an officer answered

"Wow... a thank you? Must be my lucky day." He laughed

"Yeah well don't get used to it." The officer pointed to J. Jonah Jameson's face on the Jumbotron

"SPIDER-MAN IS A MENACE! ALL HE DOES IS DESTROY OUR FAIR CITY!" Jonah began his tirade again

"Yeah...still if I leave, he has no-one to rage into...except troll people on the internet." Spidey joked

Rogue laughed at the joke while she tried to assess how to get Spider-Man to join the Brotherhood.

"Wow, someone laughed at my joke! It's a miracle!" Spidey laughed

"You ARE funny." Rogue answered trying to get on his good side.

"Huh? Really?" He asked shocked

"Well, yeah. I heard good things about you." Rogue answered

"Wow...only two years into my career and I got a fan." Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head.

"You deserve more than one." She grinned

"Whoa-ho-ho...You're...bold aren't you?" Spider-Man asked

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Rogue asked

"Well... I don't see a problem with that." He chuckled

"Thanks." Rogue looped her arms around Spider-Man with a smile

Spidey blushed under his mask as he hooked an arm around her waist "Anything for a fan." He chuckled, before she shot a web-line and started swinging

"Yahoo!" Spider-Man swung around New York hearing the hurtful comments spouted by Jonah.

'Ah...ah'm flyin'!' Rogue smiled holding on tightly. "THIS IS AHMAZING!" she called loudly

"Glad you like it." Spider-Man smiled

"Ah'm like you." Rogue suddenly smiled after a few minutes of silent swinging, the two happy with the comfortable silence

"Wait..." Spider-Man swung to the roof of a building. "What're you saying?"

"Ah'm a mutant." Rogue answered

"Whoa, wait a minute. YOU'RE a mutant?" Spider-Man asked

"Yep. Mah power is power absorption." Rogue answered

"I'm not a mutant though!" Spidey denied

"W-what? You have to be. Ah mean...You have POWERS!" Rogue double-took

"I was bitten. I got bit, by a spider. It was genetically modified." Spider-Man answered with his origin

"You're-you're a mutate." Rogue gasped

"... A what?" Peter asked, landing on a roof

"A mutate! Someone who was given powers instead of naturally gaining them!" Rogue explained

"Oh...right...Does that make a difference?" Spider-Man asked

"... ah..." Rogue began but stopped, honestly thinking

"I know how Mutant's feel." Peter said, pointing at the TV's which where blaring with Spider-Man hate "And all I do is help people."

"Well...you can join me." Rogue knew she could reel him in.

"What?" Spider-Man asked

"I'm with a group...you can be a greater hero than you are now." Rogue told him.

"And what is this 'groups' mission?" He asked sceptically

"Helping others. Like you do now." Rogue answered

"... Yeah. Sorry Miss, but you're not fooling me." Spider frowned

"What? Ah'm not trying to fool ya." Rogue answered

"Err, yeah you are." Spider-Man deadpanned "What's the group's NAME?"

"W-what?" Rogue asked being caught off guard

"What's the group's name?" Spider-Man repeated

Answering honestly Rogue answered "The Brotherhood of..."

"The Brotherhood of Mutants?!" Spider-Man asked "You gotta be kidding me!"

"What do you..." she started off

"The brotherhood is a TERRORIST group of MUTANT SUPREMISSISTS!" Peter deadpanned

"N-No we're not!" Rogue was taken aback

"Yeah, they are! And...and you're WITH them?" Spider-Man asked

"I will NEVER work with them! I have ONE thing to say to that! With Great Power comes Great Responsibility! And all of you BREAK that rule!" He snapped

"...Still. You are nowhere NEAR the right!" Peter sighed harshly

"But AH'M not like that! My Mamah ain't like that!" Rogue defended

"Your mother? Who's that?" Peter asked

"She's the kindest person in my life! She's always been there for me!" Rogue answered

"That's not a definitive answer!" Spider-Man answered

"She's Mystique! Alright? My Mamah is Mystique!" Rogue answered feeling hurt at his answers

"... Come with me." He growled

"Why...?" Rogue asked

"Just...just come with me." Spider-Man repeated

He swung through the city, heading for the nearest library

"What? Why're we here?" Rogue asked as they landed at the front

"Follow me." Spider-Man ordered

"O... okay?" She muttered, following

"Hey that's Spider-Man. It's Spidey...who's the girl? His apprentice? A fangirl? What're they doing here?" the hushed crowd talked among themselves

"SHH!" The librarian hushed them letting the Hero and The Mutant walk in the library unencumbered

Spidey sat at a computer and began to search the web, bring up a video "Watch this." He said seriously

"W-what is it?" Rogue asked

"Just watch." Spider-Man pointed.

"I-I don't..." Rogue looked and was horrified to see what she saw. "Oh god!" she clasped her hand in front of her mouth in shock

It showed her mother, and the rest of the Brotherhood besides herself, just randomly killing people

"No...no, no, no! Mah...Mamah wouldn't do that!" Rogue backed up.

"I'm sorry. But it's true." Spider-Man answered

"No!" She screamed, falling to her knees

"SHH!" The librarian shushed her, only to get a mouth covered in webbing

"Finally." the other people sighed in relief

"Listen...I'm..." Spider-Man tried to apologize

"NO!" Rogue ran off, crashing through the doors.

"HEY!" Peter called, running after her

"Hey wait!" Spider-Man raced to her

"No! Leave me alone!" Rogue ran

"Not yet!" Spider-Man swung his way and scooped Rogue up

"Let me go! Let me go!" Rogue cried as the two of them landed on a roof. "You bastard!" she threw a punch

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Just. Wait. Hold it!" Spider-Man dodged his way from her punches then webbed her hands to the wall

"Please. Calm down." He soothed

"No. No! It can't be true! It can't!" Rogue was in denial

"Listen! I'm sorry you found out that way." Spider-Man showed empathy "But... you NEEDED to know before you would be forced to do something you didn't want to do."

"I...I never knew..." Rogue sobbed

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Spider-Man hugged her

Rogue sniffed "Rogue..."

"What?" Spider-man asked

"My name...It's Rogue." She answered

"Hi Rogue." Spider-Man smiled under his mask. He lifted his mask up after he made sure no one was watching "I'm Peter Parker."

"*Sniff* You're...not bad lookin'." Rogue smiled

"No more crying. Okay?" Peter wiped her tears away gently.

"O... okay Shugah." She nodded

"So...how long does it take for you to get a new member?" Peter asked

"A few days..." Rogue answered "Why?"

"You can hide with me." Peter suggested

"H-hide with you?" Rogue asked

"Yeah. I'm guessing Mystique won't like it if you don't bring me back." Peter thought out loud

"N... no. Not really." Rogue muttered

"Well, I can hide you till then." Peter answered

"You mean..."stay" with you?" Rogue asked after her hands were unbound

"Yeah. In a way." Peter nodded

"I... I guess so." She blushed

"Well then." Peter picked themselves up. "I better not keep you waiting." He smiled

Rogue smiled nervously, feeling comfortable in his arms

"Don't worry." Peter put his mask on then shot a web at a building "I won't let go." He smiled

"Thank you." Rogue smiled holding him close.

Peter nodded before he jumped into the air and swung away

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	10. Gali Part 1 Chapter 10

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Gali, Daughter of Galactus Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers

Hollowichigo12: Interesting chapter with how you chose to have Rogue back when she was a member of the Brotherhood. I do like this pairing.

Answer: I and Grey wanted to do a "Rapunzel/Tangled-like" story involving Rogue. But not make Mystique the bad guy. I'm glad you liked it.

Kmon13:

Answer: Wow…that's a lot to put in a review section. Thank you for your suggestions, and how you felt about the chapter. I hope that our future chapters are just as enjoyable to everyone.

 ***trumpet fanfare***

 **Hello and welcome to the 10th chapter of Spider-Man One-Shots. Grey and I thought that for every 10th chapter we have a "Cosmic Chapter" where Spidey has won the heart of a Cosmic Being. All of them are fair game: Gali, Eternity, Death, Fem-Living Tribunal etc. What sort of trouble can Spidey have when he's faced with love from a Cosmic Being? Just wait, read and find out.**

Chapter 1

Gali sighed as she flouted through space, a small baby lying asleep in her arms.

"Hmm..." Gali sighed lightly making sure she didn't wake her precious baby. 'So fragile...so perfect...' She thought as she looked at her precious babe.

She brushed some of her baby's brown hair back with a smile, remembering

*In New York*

Gali was feeling her hunger raise again, being the daughter of Galactus the insatiable appetite she inherited from him was a curse.

She was strong, resisting it as long as possible and feeding off threats to the world

'I'm SO...hungry!' Gali thought as she walked in the high-street 'What can I eat?' "Oof!" She knocked into someone. "Ow!" She looked up to see who knocked into her

"Oh man, sorry. Are you okay?" The man answered

"I'm fi... wow." Gali muttered, looking up at a man with short brown hair and brown eyes with a wide smile

"Wow yourself..." The man pulled her up, also gazing at her. "Err...sorry that was corny."

"No! No it wasn't. I'm Gali." She smiled

"I'm Peter." He extended his hand.

Gali took his hand with a small blush. She was wearing a loose fitting white blouse and plane black slacks with black boots and sunglasses to hide her eyes, it also didn't help that an older man had just flirted with her like that.

"You look weary, do you need to lie down?" Peter asked. He was wearing a black shirt under a brown jacket and blue jeans with suede shoes.

"I'm just...I'm just hungry." Gali stroked her hair back.

"Oh, listen I'm off to lunch. Maybe I can buy you something." Peter asked kindly.

"S... sure." She blushed, smiling

Peter lead her to a nice cafe where he ordered a single sandwich; Gali ordered about five! "Wow, you WERE hungry." He chuckled, to cover the pain of a "wallet-ectomy".

A description popped up with the word "Wallet-ectomy". Wallet-ectomy: the removal of a vast quantity of money in a short amount of time. Usually felt by a parent when their child is binge-shopping with said parent's credit card/debit card/or money in general.

"Sorry. Haven't eaten in a while." She smiled awkwardly "Thank you again Peter."

"No problem." He answered "So...what brings you to New York? You seem to be on vacation."

"Yeah... let's go with that." She muttered

"Trouble with friends or something?" Peter tried to understand

"Or something." Gali answered

"... family?" Peter asked

"Father." She nodded

"Oh...I guess it didn't go all that well." Peter felt sorry for her.

"You can say that." Gali answered

"Hey...err, listen. This may be a bit bold but...do you want to come back to my place? It's less public there." Peter offered

"... Sure." She smiled, blushing again

As the two left for Peter's apartment, which didn't take long, Peter offered her a drink "I've got: water, tea, coffee...what's your poison?"

"Just water please." Gali giggled

Peter poured two glasses of cold water from his fridge. "So...you want to talk about it?" he asked kindly

"Not really." She frowned "There isn't much to say anyway."

"Man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. If it'll make you feel better we can talk about MY crappy life." Peter apologised

"Sure." Gali smiled

*an hour passed*

"So yeah, Jonah's STILL a raging about the pictures even though I don't work for him anymore." Peter laughed which got Gali to laugh

"Oh that is awesome!" Gali laughed

"Oh god..." Peter shook his head "Fancy another drink?"

"Please." She nodded

"Another water? Or something stronger?" Peter asked kindly as he collected the glasses

"I guess something stronger wouldn't hurt." She said

"I got coffee, tea...glass of red wine?" Peter smirked "Err... How old are you?"

"Eighteen!" She said a bit defensively

"Sure." Peter shrugged, pouring a few glasses of wine

"Be careful. This stuff has quite a "full flavour". So take it easy." Peter warned her

"Thank you." Gali smiled

She smiled as she took a sip of the wine while looking at Peter

"What is it?" Peter asked as he took a sip of wine himself.

"Nothing." She sang happily

"You just seemed to...never mind." Peter sipped his wine.

"No, no. What was it?" Gali asked

"You seemed to have a look at me, thinking: "What's his game?" Sorry." Peter apologized

"Oh no, nothing like that." She smiled, blushing a bit

"Another glass?" Peter asked kindly noticing her empty glass.

"Hmm...yes." She passed over her glass.

"Alright." Peter poured the second glass.

*several glasses later*

"You-you...SURE you haven't drunk before?" Peter asked trying to keep his senses.

"Mm-Hmm." Gali nodded with a smile.

The alcohol did not affect her like humans so she had a much larger resistance. Gali then frowned and said "So... what was your nefarious plan with luring an 18 year old girl you didn't know into your home and getting her drunk?" She said accusingly

"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute. I tried to help you out here; I was just trying to help a fellow person out." Peter answered honestly.

"Really?" Gali didn't believe him.

"Really." He nodded

"Well...I'm sorry." Gali apologized

"No worries...You have EVERY right to be cautious." Peter understood

Gali nodded, putting her glass down, before she straddled Peter's waist

"W-wait...what're you...?" Peter asked before Gali put his glass down and was gently hushed.

"Let me apologise." She whispered huskily, before she kissed him

"Hmm..." Peter moaned slightly as she kissed him. As she pulled back he spoke "You...you don't HAVE to."

"I want to." Gali smiled

"Okay." Peter nodded, in his slightly intoxicated state not noticing how her glasses where low enough to see her purple eyes with vertical rectangular pupils

"What do you want to do?" Peter smiled

"I want you to play with my body, go all the way; make me scream so loud my FATHER will hear it." She purred

"You sure?" Peter asked

"Yeah..." Gali kissed him. Peter held her close, maintaining the kiss he lifted both of them over to his bed. "You're strong..."

"That's not the half of it." Peter smirked

*Time Skip*

Morning came, the light shone through Peter's window and his head felt like Deadpool was playing demolition derby with his brain.

"Oh my head." He groaned, sitting up... and seeing his home empty "Was last night a dream?"

"Man...it felt so real..." Peter groaned rubbing his eyes as he crawled out of bed he noticed the two glasses that were drying on his draining board. "It WAS real..."

*in space*

'He was SUCH a nice man. I won't forget HIM anytime soon.' Gali smiled

"GALACTA!" a booming voice roared

"Sounds like dad." Gali thought out loud

She turned around, crossing her arms over her chest "Hello Daddy." She muttered

"WHAT were you doing last night?" Galactus appeared next to her

"Does it matter?" Gali asked

"Yes it does! I heard you from three galaxies away!" Galactus deadpanned

'Wow, Peter WAS good!' Gali blushed happily

"It has nothing to do with you." She scoffed

"Planets and their inhabitants ARE my business!" Galactus snapped

"Only eating them!" Gali defended "You great big pig! And I PROTECT Earth!" She glared

"Yes, but I can CONTROL it!" she snarled

"By doing what? Screaming in ecstasy?!" Galactus roared

"It's MY life dad! You don't control it!" Gali pointed her finger at him

"Fine. Do whatever you want." He huffed

'I did last night!' Gali thought pouted

*end flashback*

'Best day of my life...Standing up to Dad and sleeping with a wonderful man.' Gali smiled

"Hmm..." The baby stirred

"Hey...hey baby." Gali smiled as she saw her baby's beautiful purple eyes like hers but they appeared more human-like

She gently rocked the baby in her arms, as her mind drifted back to Peter 'I haven't seen him since then...I wonder if her remembers me?' Gali thought

*on Earth*

Peter was sighing in Avengers Tower. Captain America walked up and asked him what was wrong.

"*Sigh* It's nothing to concern yourself with Cap." Peter answered looking out over New York.

"Come on Peter, there's something OBVIOUSLY bothering you. I'll hear you out." Steve answered like a father figure.

"Well... you see... I kinda slept with a girl nearly a year ago when I was drunk. She was beautiful and fun; I haven't seen her in that year." Peter explained

"Ouch." Steve commented slightly

"I know...I just wish I could see her again. We only just met but...she was...different you know?" Peter answered "I don't want it being a onetime thing."

"Maybe you'll see her again." Steve reassured him

"Maybe." Peter nodded, looking up at the sky

'Do me a favour? Let me see Gali again.' Peter thought to whatever powerful force was out there.

Which was most likely, either: The Living Tribunal, The One Above All or Squirrel Girl...Yes Squirrel Girl is a powerful force. She has full sevens in the Marvel Website, the SAME as The Living Tribunal...The hell's going on there?

Well... Squirrel Girl is just that badass.

*In the park*

"Achoo! What the…?" Squirrel Girl sneezed while stopping a robber

"Tissue?" The robber asked

"Thank you." Squirrel Girl used the tissue then knocked out said robber.

*In space*

"... Dada." The baby in Gali's arm suddenly said, looking at Earth

"Did...did you say?" Gali gasped "Your first word..." she gasped in joy.

"Dada." the baby pointed to earth again.

"You want to meet dada?" Gali teared up with joy asking cutely

"Dada, dada." the baby wanted to go

"Then let's see dada." Gali smiled wiping a tear from her eye

She kissed her child's forehead, before she headed to Earth...

*timeskip*

Peter yawned as it was a tiring day, unlocking the door to his apartment

"What a day..." he mumbled. As he entered his apartment he saw someone he thought he'd NEVER seen again. "G-Gali...?"

"Hi Peter." She smiled

He ran up to her and pulled her into a hug "I never thought I would see you again." He whispered

"We missed you too." Gali hugged back.

"W-we?" Peter asked

"Remember last year?" Gali blushed

"How could I forget." Peter answered softly

"I got pregnant." Gali answered simply.

"P-Pregnant?" Peter stuttered

"Dada!" A baby set on the sofa cheered

"Is...is that?" Peter stared in shock

"Our child." Gali answered with a smile

"Our...our child?" Peter walked over to the baby.

"Our little daughter." Gali smiled

"Our daughter?" Peter picked her up

"Dada." their daughter smiled

"Does she have a name?" Peter asked

"No, not yet. But I have been thinking of Gabriella." Gali smiled

"Gabriella? How's that for your name? You like that?" Peter coddled his daughter

"Hmm..." his daughter fell to sleep in his arms

"Awe..." Gali cooed

"She's so tiny..." Peter smiled as he set her down with him on the settee

"I know." Gali sat next to him

"She's beautiful." Peter kissed Gali. "Just like you."

Gali blushed as she sat next to him "Err... there... There is something I should tell you."

"What? What is it?" Peter asked pulling the blanket on the settee over the three of them

"Brace yourself...for a shock." Gali took her glasses of and revealed her amethyst purple eyes.

And her body flashed... until the light died down to reveal herself in her real form

Peter covered his daughter's eyes and squinted to keep the light out. As her light died down he saw Gali in her splendour. "You...You're..." he gasped

"Yeah...I'm Galactus's daughter." Gali answered softly

"I... I... I slept with and impregnated Galactus' daughter?" He muttered

"Yes you did...does that change anything?" Gali sat back down with him "Peter?" she was worried

Peter looked at her and then at his daughter, he pondered 'I slept with the daughter of a guy who gives out the Power Cosmic and EATS planets! But...Gali's not like that...neither of them acts like that.'

"Peter?" She asked again

"No." Peter answered and closed his eyes

"No?" Gali felt heartbroken "I guess then...we'll go." she was stopped by Peter grabbing her hand

"This DOESN'T change a thing Gali. I've not met ANYONE like you. I want you, BOTH of you in my life." Peter reassured her

"You-you mean it?" Gali teared up

"Does THIS answer it?" Peter kissed her passionately while gently holding their daughter.

Gali happily returned the kiss 'This is perfect.' She thought

They slowly broke the kiss, trying to savour the moment. "We're gonna have to get to know each other a bit more." Peter smiled

"Peter..." Gali blushed

"No I mean: what're our likes and dislikes. Things like that." Peter answered

"No "fun" stuff?" Gali pouted

"Maybe later." Peter kissed her gently again.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	11. She-Carnage Part 1 Chapter 11

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **She-Carnage Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers

ShepardisaBOSS: Nicely done (and I'm impressed that Peter made Gali scream so loud her dad heard her three galaxies away)! If possible, maybe there could be a future chapter that has them actually doing the deed?

Answer: Thank you for reviewing and thank you for being a loyal follower of these fics. There WILL be a chapter in which they actually do the deed.

Ashs2dust: well there be lemons in this or well it fade to black? that's up to you but if you do go the fade to black route then you can lower the rating to T (unless you plan to have a lot of gore in the later chapters)

Answer: There WILL be lemons in chapters. It's just Grey and I prefer to work for those instead of a pure lemon chapter each time. That way, readers won't become bored with the content. And thank you for your requests.

A lone mass of red slime slowly pulled itself through an alleyway in New York. The Carnage Symbiote was pissed.

'Cassidy. What a worthless human! Nothing but murder on his mind! Leaving me there. Bastard.' It thought as it slithered away

Oh yes, the Symbiote LIKED killing but it liked other things as well! It was fun being with the Psychopath for a while but... it got old, stale and boring

'I wonder if there's a new host for me? There's over six million possibilities here.' It thought as it followed down Ninth Street.

Carnage saw a woman who was dressed in very little, probably forced to be a prostitute from her situation, walking into a building crying

'Poor woman...I wonder why she cries...' Carnage thought as it followed the crying woman inside

The woman walked into her room, and fell onto her bed "Another day...another fucking day!" She cried not knowing that Carnage could hear and see her.

'What is wrong with her?' Carnage thought

"It's impossible! I'm filthy!" She cried

'Filthy?' Carnage wondered

Carnage slowly rose onto her bed and slithered towards her.

"I'm no good, he's perfect! And what am I? Just a whore! He's a hero!" She cried

'Poor girl...she must have it so hard.' Carnage felt..."pity"? Is that the word? Being connected to Cletus had dulled its kind emotions

Maybe... merging with this girl would be a good idea?

Carnage pondered its thoughts and decided. 'This poor girl, maybe I can help her.'

Carnage slowly covered her heeled feet; wind slowly crawled its way up her legs

"W-what? What's going? No! Help! Help me!" The girl called for help

'Easy there Lilly. I'm here to help.' Carnage whispered to her trying to calm her down

"Who-who's there?" She asked as she was being covered by the Klyntar.

'Your new friend.' Carnage answered

Carnage slid between her legs as it reached her waist, sliding into her holes "G-God! You're...oh fuck! Ah, ah, ah!" Lolly moaned in pleasure. Even being a prostitute she's never felt pleasure like this before, from someone or something.

The symbiote continued to cover her, covering her chest and squeezing it at hit as it tightened to skin-tightness

"Oh, oh fuck! Where-where've you been...ah, all my life?!" Lilly moaned Carnage continued to fondle her as it morphed around its new hosts' body.

'Wow. You REALLY like this don't you?' Carnage was amazed and sort of deadpanned

"This is amazing!" She moaned, her fingers gripping her covers tightly as the symbiote covered them turning them into talons and ripping said covers

'Well it's almost over Lilly. You and I are gonna have some fun.' Carnage's voice answered

"No! No don't stop!" Lilly moaned

'Don't worry. I think you'll like the end result.' Carnage smiled finally covering her head

The girl panted as she calmed down, the bonding complete. She looked like Carnage, as you would expect, with a VERY feminine form with an hourglass waist and wide hips alongside a very large chest. She had the red and black body with tendrils, the claws, sharp teeth that looked to be part of the red and black flesh and the large white eyes. But the surprising bit was that... SHE HAD HAIR! Tendrils of dark red forming the hair like item she had.

"Wha-what did...?" She tried to ask but she was panting from the ecstasy she had received

'I've bonded with you. We are one now. Now: who were you talking about?' Carnage asked kindly.

"S... Spider-Man." Lilly blushed

'Ah...SUCH a man to wet your panties over. I understand why you imagine yourself fucking him in your dreams.' Carnage smiled internally

"How'd you...?" Lilly asked

'My dear Lilly. It's all in your head. I am a symbiote. I can be imprinted on and evolve with my host. And I KNOW how it feels to be bonded with...SUCH a man!' Carnage answered

"Err... Are you okay?" Lilly asked, noticing how Carnage was talking... as if IT wanted Spider-Man like she did if not wanting him MORE than she did

'I'm fine.' Carnage answered

"You sure?" Lilly asked cautiously

'Yes. But let's go get our sexy peace of man-meat.' Carnage drooled

"O-Kay pretending I heard that a little differently...but how do we find him?" Lilly asked

'We swing around. He'll find us.'

"S-swing?" Lilly was worried

'Don't worry. I'll guide you.' Carnage smiled

"I... err... o... okay." Lilly muttered, blushing and feeling nervous

'Just trust me.' Carnage answered as the both of them left for outside and attempted to swing away. Which true to Carnage's word they DID web-swing.

Lilly screamed in surprise and wonder, laughing happily as they swung through New York

"This. Is. Awesome!" Lilly laughed

'It'll get better when we find Spider-Man.' Carnage answered

"Yea!" She nodded happily

Lilly swung around and landed on top of a roof. "All this time staring up at the buildings, dreaming of living up top...now looking down from here...it's amazing." Lilly smiled

'Yes, it is.' Carnage nodded in agreement, and remembering those strange noises Lilly made when they bonded, the symbiote moved itself around her holes curiously

"Ah! What-what're you...ah!" Lilly moaned

'What is this you are feeling?' Carnage asked, shuddering as it felt what Lilly was thinking

"It-it's called "feeling good" hmm..." Lilly answered

'Feeling good?' Carnage asked

"Mh-hmm. Ah!" Lilly moaned now fondling her breast and rubbing against her vagina.

'I like the feeling.' Carnage panted, speeding up

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Lilly panted "I-I hope Spider-Man...is this...good!"

'I hope he's BETTER or we wouldn't need him!' Carnage moaned 'Th... there he is!'

"Huh?" Lilly looked up while on her back. Then there she saw him: Spider-Man

'Time to go get him girl!' Carnage lifted her up.

"GAH!" Lilly gasped, her hands being forced away from her body as Carnage controlled her body's movements

"You sure about this?" Lilly asked

'Trust me.' Carnage smiled as they web-swung towards Spider-Man

"Huh?" Spider-Man muttered, turning around to see who was following him when he heard the familiar sound of web-swinging

"Carnage? How did you get here?" Spider-Man called out

"I swung?" Lilly said, Spidey noticing her body shape

"You're not Carnage. But you have the symbiote. Who are you?" He asked

"I'm...WALL!" Lilly tried to answer then saw the coming building

Spidey caught himself on the wall, sticking to said wall

"No, no, no!" Lilly panicked as she was swinging into the wall

"I got you!" Spider-Man caught her mid-air.

Lilly blushed under the symbiote at being held in her heroes arms "Thank you."

"Okay, you're not the real Carnage. So what're you doing here?" Spider-Man asked

"I-I...I came..." Lilly blushed

"You came...to..." Spider-Man asked

"To find you..." She mumbled

"Find me? Why?" Peter asked

"I-I...I'm sorry!" Lilly fumbled over her words and apologized. She was ready to swing off in embarrassment.

But Peter grabbed her wrist

"Hey, come on, what's wrong?" He asked in worry

'Yeah what's wrong? I thought you wanted this?' Carnage asked

"I-I-I have to go!" Lilly tried to pull her hand back

"Hey wait a minute!" Spider-Man asked before he lost his grip

He flinched and followed her

"Wait! Where are you going?" Spider-Man followed

"No! Let me go!" Lilly called back

"You came to me!" he replied

'What is wrong with you?!' Carnage snapped in confusion

"I-I'm star struck okay!" Lilly called out

'Star struck?' Spider-Man and Carnage thought

"You... you save me at least once a month... you are amazing... I have dreamed of you scooping me up in your arms and taking me away to be safe."

"W-ow...Okay, that's something. Just wait up!" Spider-Man quickened his pace.

"WHAT?!" she snapped lightly

"You say that I've saved you once a month. And that you're in love with me. So let's try this properly. Okay?" Spider-Man asked

"W... what?" She muttered as she came to a stop

Spider-Man extended his hand in a friendly way "I'm Spider-Man." He smiled

"L... Lilly." She muttered, shaking it

"It's good to meet you Lilly." Spider-Man smiled

"So...um...will you...err...what I mean is...can you...can we...?" Lilly fumbled over her words

"Calm down." He smiled

"Can we...Meet up again?" Lilly asked

"Sure. No problem." Spider-Man nodded

"When and where?" He smiled

"The park? This weekend...maybe?" Lilly asked blushing under the symbiote.

"Sure." Peter smiled

Lilly hugged him "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Ack! N-no problem." She squeezed Spider-Man

'We got a date!' Carnage cheered

"We'll see you then." Lilly smiles and then leaves

Lilly swung her way back home. Her heart was lightened more than ever, she'd seen her hero and made a date with him. For the past few years were hell for her, but now...now things were looking up.

As she arrived home she felt Carnage slithering under her skin and forming a set of red silk pyjamas

"It's happened, it's happened! I've got a date with my hero!" Lilly smiled

'Yes we do.' Carnage smiled

"Tomorrow's another day." Lilly lay down on her bed. "It's going to be good." she slowly drifted off.

'Yes...yes it will.' Carnage whispered kindly.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	12. Laura Kinney Part 1 Chapter 12

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Laura Kinney Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers

Reviewer: hollowichigo12

Review: This was a great chapter. Gali is rarely used so I liked seeing her and how she became pregnant with Peter's child was good as well. I did like how Galactus could hear them from so far away. I look forward to the next chapter and I would recommend death as it would be really funny to see Death falling in love in with Peter and seeing Deadpool's reaction to it.

Answer: Thanks. The father of Gali's child was never revealed, so we kinda went 'let's go crazy'. And yea, great idea. We'll add it to the massive list.

Reviewer: Ricc850

Review: Wait are you going to be doing all the symbiotes or just she Venom and she Carnage

Answer: I think we'll just focus on Carnage and Venom in the stories. It's a bit of a: take it or leave it subject for the rest of the symbiotes. We'll do it if we feel like it.

 **Author's note:** You've waited patiently and asked for her. Here is the pairing you want: Spider-Man X Laura Kinney.

Chapter 1

(Laura's POV)

Professor X's School for Gifted Youngsters. The world's mutant populous learn how to co-exist with the human world and to control their powers. I'm one of them a mutant...but I was also a killer. Born to be a weapon. Broken. Made into... a... monster

I sighed; I looked down at my hands and unsheathed my dual claws. Claws grafted with Adamantium, the indestructible metal. How could I be someone's love with my reputation and THESE?

"Laura?" A voice spoke kindly behind her

"Dad..." I turned around and saw my father: Logan, Wolverine.

"Didn't think you'd call me that." He smiled, sitting next to me

"Well, we DO share DNA, and my mother DID give birth to me. So yeah, you're my dad. You've always been that to me." I answered with a half smiled

"What's wrong Laura? You weren't in class." he asked

"I just...I just needed time to myself." I answered with a sigh.

"You're having another 'what am I worth' episode, aren't you?" He said with a sad smile as he patted my head

"Yeah...It's just...I want to have a normal life...but I'll never have that...because of whom I am." I started to tear up. I was taught not to feel emotions, but after finding my dad...he broke the flood gates and let me be emotional, feeling: joy, anger, sadness, love...I owe him a lot. And I cried into his shoulder as he pulled me into a hug

"It's alright Laura. It's alright." he comforted me. "It was the same for me, still is."

"Really?" I sobbed

"Really. I was alone for so long, then I found the person who I really cared for. Someone who made ME happy and I made HER happy. There's someone out there for everyone. Believe me I know, I've looked." He stroked my hair like a father would.

"Thank you." She smiled

"I think you should have a break." He sighed

"You sure? I mean are you okay with that?" I asked him

"Yeah. You need to be YOU for a while instead of Talon. I think it'd be good for you." He smiled

Talon. That name... word... Still felt strange to her

"Thanks dad. Can you...can you tell Professor Xavier about this please?" I asked

"Sure." He answered. We both heard a loud crash coming through the end of the hall. "The hell?!"

We both tried to find the source, but what we found was the end result: Scott Summers headfirst in a toilet after being thrown into the toilets by a VERY angry looking Jean.

"That's self-explanatory." My dad deadpanned to which I giggled

"Hey, you giggled." Logan smiled, making me blush. I don't really even SMILE much so me giggling is a big thing "It sounds good, you should do it more."

"Thanks dad." I smiled softly "Err... do you think I will get a 'step-mom' soon?" I teased, nodding towards Jean who was storming away

"I think there's a shot." Dad smiled

"You'd make a good couple." I said kindly

"Thanks kid." He smiled

*Time Skip*

"Thanks for helping me out pack Kitty." Laura smiled putting the last of her clothes in her bag.

"Hey, we're friends Laura. It's what we do." Kitty smiled

(No-ones POV)

"Well, I'm off." Laura smiled, holding her bag ready

"See you later Laura." Kitty hugged her farewell.

"See you later Kitty." Laura smiled

Laura went to the front door and saw her father there. "Ready to head out?" Logan asked

"Yeah. Any news on Scott?" Laura asked

"Yeah. He's in the hospital." Logan answered "Not good for him."

"Why? I thought he just got a swirly." Laura answered

"He DID go through a wall." Logan answered

"Ah." Laura nodded

"Later Laura." He smiled, kissing her forehead

"I'll be back in a month at most." She smiled, heading off

"Try and have fun." He called out

"I'll try." Laura waved.

She made her way across America, until she arrived at New York. She was currently standing in time square, remembering her past

'It's been a while since I've been here...I wonder if Peter is swinging by?' she thought 'It'd be nice to see him again.'

She looked down in anger as she remembered how she had to be a prostitute... and walked towards a public toilet. She soon stood in front of a sink and unsheathed her claws, running them over her arm. The wounds healed quickly, but she felt the pain... and blood began to drip into the sink as she slowly cut again and again until she had repeated it a total of eight times.

Laura shook off the wounds then went back outside; she went over to a restaurant she had noticed earlier. 'It's nice today...' she smiled

She knew those that cared about her hated that she cut herself, but sometimes... she needed to feel alive

"Miss?" A waiter asked "Are you ready to order?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Sorry, can I have five minutes?" Laura asked

"Of course." The waiter nodded and left "Do you want some water while you wait?"

"Please." Laura smiled

Laura looked at the menu, thinking of what to get. Before she realized how EXPENSIVE this place was!

'Holy shit!' Laura spluttered and did a spit-take.

"Is everything alright miss?" the waiter asked kindly.

"I... err... not really." She muttered

"Oh...is there anything I can help you with?" The waiter asked kindly

"I don't think so." She muttered

"Oh...Wait, is that?" The waiter saw Spider-Man swing around dodging large mechanical tentacles crossing the city.

"Spider-Man and Doc Ock?" Laura answered with a casual question

"Yeah." He nodded

"Hey Otto, do you need any gear fluid for those tentacles? They're getting rusty!" Spider-Man quipped

"I'll squash you! You loathsome Arachnid!" Doctor Octopus snarled

Laura sighed, heading outside as all six of her claws extended

'Just what I need.' Laura thought as she raced off to Spider-Man

She followed Ock and Peter into the main square where they were on the ground. "Everyone, stay away from the calamari!" Spider-Man quipped.

"I'm not calamari! You're DEAD Spider-Man!" Ock snapped back lunging at him with his tentacles

But his tentacle was quickly cut apart by two thin claws

"ARGH! Who dares?!" Otto snarled and saw Laura with her arms extended at her sides.

"Talon?" Spider-Man asked trying to protect her identity

"That's right." Laura answered knowing what he was thinking and he didn't mean it in spite.

"Well whoever you are, get out of my way!" Otto shouted throwing a food cart at them.

Peter jumped out of the way, Laura rolling, before they both charged with the Spider going high and the mutant going low

Ock aimed for Spider-Man but he didn't see that Laura was poised to cut his tentacles at the bottom.

As Laura cleaved off the bottom supports of Ock's tentacles he tumbled and landed on the floor and Spider-Man slammed his fist into Ock's face, knocking him out.

He then user his webbing, making sure Ock would be unable to escape when he awoke

"Thanks a lot X-Girl, you saved me half an hour." Peter joked

"No problem Webs." Laura smiled

"What brings you to The Big Apple?" Peter asked

"Vacation...among other things." Laura admitted muttering the last part.

"What was that last bit?"

"Among...among other things...it's nothing Webs." Laura walked

"Talon. If there's ANYTHING wrong...You know I'm here right?" Peter comforted her.

"... yes." She nodded, sighing. She HAD wanted to see him

"Whenever you want to talk...I'm at this address." Peter handed a note with his address on it.

"Thanks Spidey." Laura smiled

She put the note into her pocket and walked away

Lara began to walk through the metropolis that was New York once more, luckily she didn't run into any of the superheroes villains; one was enough for today. So she went into Central Park to let her mind wander

She imagined what having a date would be like here

Sitting on the grass, picnic on one side the lover on the other. Seeing the day crawl to sunset across the horizon. Cuddling and kissing, not giving three shits who complained.

And as she imagined the date... she saw only one face

'Peter...' She sighed contented

She gasped as she realised what she had been thinking, looking around on shock

'I-I...I thought of Peter! Oh man...' Laura groaned 'he IS handsome...kind, he's comfortable around me...he wanted to help me...' She thought taking out the note with his address. "Why not. When in Rome." She nodded

*Time Skip*

Laura had arrived at Peter's apartment, as she approached the door she heard a voice behind her. "Wow, not even three hours. Must be a record."

"Hi Peter. Can I come in?" Laura asked

"Sure. Give me a second..." He rummaged for his keys. "Gotcha! Come on in." He opened the door for her.

Laura nodded, following him inside

"Do you want a drink or something? A bite to eat, sure I've got something in here." Peter offered.

"I'm fine." She smiled

"You sure?" Peter asked, Laura nodded "Okay. So what brings you to Chez Parker?"

"Well... you really." She said, holding back a blush

"Oh right. Wait, HUH?" Peter answered casually then double took

"I came to see you."

"I...wow. That's...okay." Peter fumbled over his words.

She nodded, and kissed his cheek

Peter was stunned as he saw her blush "So...err, do *ahem* do you have a place to sleep?"

"No. I just got here." Laura answered "I am guessing you will suggest I stay here?" She said, easily guessing

"Well, yeah. Can't have you being on the streets while you have friends Laura...Or I guess in this case..."Bed Buddies"." He answered

" "Bed Buddies?"" Laura begin to laugh "D-did you just...*stifled laugh* Say that?"

"Yes. Why?" He grinned, loving the sound of her laughter/giggles

"I've. *Stifled laugh* I've never..." Laura caved in laughing "That's the silliest thing...A-ha, ha!"

"You know. You've got a great laugh Laura." Peter answered

Laura froze, blushing atomic red

"Why're you blushing?" he walked over to her

"I-I-I..." Laura fumbled "Well... I... I've never been complemented like THAT before."

"Why haven't you? I can make a list." Peter answered

"What list?" Laura asked

"Sweet, great laugh, strong, beautiful...did I mention "Great Laugh"?" Peter smirked

Laura blushed... before she kissed Peter on the lips

"Hmm..." The two moaned gently as they slowly sat upon the settee. Peter stroking her hair back behind her ear to reveal her gentle eyes.

"So beautiful." He whispered as they separated, Laura sitting on his lap

"So...I can stay? For my vacation?" Laura asked

"Course you can." Peter smiled

"Thank you." She smiled, kissing him

"Can I use your shower?" Laura asked

"Sure." Peter answered

As Laura left for the washroom Peter immediately thought 'Wow...Laura likes me...all this time I thought it was a one way thing...' He smiled knowing that the two of them could make a go of it.

He heard the shower going on and after about five minutes he heard Laura calling out "Peter, I can't find the body wash."

"It should be right in front of you; I bought a new one yesterday!" He called through

"It's not here." Laura answered

"What? No, that's impossible." He answered "It should be there."

"I'm telling you it's not here. Can you come in please?" Laura continued

"Alright, alright." Peter answered and went inside, to find a soap covered and VERY wet Laura Kinney; Peter immediately froze.

'... So... Perfect...' his mind made out through its jumbled mess

"Can you help me find the "body wash" Peter?" Laura teased stepping carefully towards him.

"B... body wash?"

"You know...a BODY..." Laura pressed her soapy wet breasts against him "WASH..." She smiled

'God, if this is a dream DON'T wake me up!' Peter looked up in hopeful prayer, to which he was passionately kissed by Laura.

He returned it happily, arms wrapping around her and massaging the soap into her body

"Hmm, ah, ah...You like them?" Laura asked

"No." He answered

"No?" Laura felt a little heartbroken

"I LOVE you!" Peter answered again and massaged down to her waist.

"Yeah...I was just...unsure if you felt the same." Pete answered now feeling Laura's nipples rub against his through his shirt.

Laura began to tear up and the two of them slipped to the floor as she passionately kissed him deeply, from the kind words he said.

Peter smiled into the kiss, rubbing her soapy ass

Laura felt Peter's hardened member throb between them. "I think...someone's ready..." She teased

"Can you blame me?" Peter smirked "I have the most beautiful girl in the world naked, wet and covered in soap."

"Need some help?" Laura teased

"I think so." Peter smiled pulling his shirt off revealing his defined abs

Laura drooled a little "And I just liked you for your kindness."

"I liked you for you." Peter smirked kissing her.

Laura blushed brighter as she kissed back, rubbing her small soapy chest into his before she broke the kiss and slowly moved her way down his body. She intended to use every skill she had learnt as a child prostitute to make Peter have the best night of his life

Laura gently grabbed Peter's cock beginning to lick it. "Oh Laura..." Peter moaned

Laura smiled and continued kissing his tip then began a blowjob. "Hmm, hmm." Laura moaned

"Fuck!" Peter felt her warm mouth wrapping around his cock

She kept her head at his head, sucking softly as she used her tongue to massage his head entirely. Meanwhile she used both hands to jack him off with a corkscrew motion to each hand, but moving independently.

"Holy...GOD!" Peter moaned, he cupped Laura's cheek then rubbed his fingers through her hair from pleasure. "FUCK!" Peter came into Laura's mouth

Laura sucked all the cum up with ease, moaning around his cock head as she tasted it. She lowered her head a bit, sucking and slurping noises escaping her mouth as her tongue teased the slit so she could get every last drop

Once she had it all she pulled her head off his cock with a small 'pop' sound. She then opened her mouth, showing all the cum in there as she swirled it around with her tongue before she closed her mouth and swallowed.

"You...are...AMAZING!" He panted

"Just wait." Laura smiled as she re-hardened his cock and slipped herself onto it. "Hmm!" She moaned

"Damn!" Peter moaned as he gently moved inside her.

"GAH!" Laura gasped as her hymen, which because of her Healing Factor regrows whenever it is broken, was... well... broken. And unlike most pain, she had not felt this INTIMATE pain in years

'Blood?' Peter was worried "Laura...You're..." Peter was being kind for her

"My Healing Factor. Don't worry. Hmmnn." She began to straddle on his cock

"Alright...Come here." Peter felt reassured and held her close, kissing her and lifting her up.

"AH! P-Peter?" Laura gasped

"No need to get dirty in the bathroom." Peter walked towards the shower, which was still running. And let the water cascade upon them as they embraced in the bath bottom.

Laura just moaned as, with each step, she felt Peter move inside her. And then the soothing warm water and his loving embrace... she felt like she was going to melt!

"Laura...I'm-I'm..." Peter moaned as he was reaching his climax

"A... alright! In me! DEEP in me!" Laura moaned as she lay her head in the crook of his neck

"Laura!" Peter released inside her, it had been a while since he had sex. His cock was pulsing deep inside her and left copious amounts of cum inside of Laura's womb; he held her close with his cock still inside her. The pair panted heavily as their sweat, their love juices and the water washed over them.

"Best... ever." Laura panted

"Do you...what to stay with me?" Peter asked

"Yes..." Laura smiled and held him close. "I love you." She whispered

"I love you too." Peter responded.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	13. Wanda Wilson Part 1 Chapter 13

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Wanda Wilson Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers

To all the reviews who have suggested pairings: thank you. I and Grey will take them all into consideration and hope you continue to enjoy our story.

Chapter 1

"Ah, New York. If you can make it here you can make it anywhere...at least that's what Hollywood says. But what do they know? They're HOLLYWOOD!" A red and black suited woman sat upon a building roof drawing the Chrysler Building covered with machine gun turrets.

The woman's long blonde hair, which was tied into a ponytail, blew in the wind as she relaxed

This was Wanda Wilson, Lady Deadpool. She is from an alternate dimension but she is in the main universe because... well... she was bored.

"What to do, what to do..." Wanda wondered "Weaver dropped me here and what is she expecting me to do?" She then saw a red and blue spandex wearing hero swinging around the city "Whoa-ho HELLO!" She got hearts springing from her eyes "Who is THAT hunk?"

Seeing the figure flip and swing, she quickly worked out who it is "Oh it's Spider-Man! This is so clear now! Weaver dropped me here so I could be united with my soul mate, Spider-Man! Thank you, you sexy web-farting girl you!"

Wanda grabbed her binoculars and saw Spider-Man through them and sighed contently following him around "Such a hunk, a sexy, sexy MAN!" she fell off the roof and landed straight on mugger that was running from his victim at a nearby ATM.

"Ow..." The mugger groaned lying flat on the concrete floor

"Oh...you GIT!" Wanda slammed her foot into the mugger's head.

"YOU STOPED ME FROM STARING AT THE SEXIEST MAN EVER!" she snarled, before she stormed off

"What did I do?" The mugger asked only to be handcuffed by the police. "Oh..."

"Let's see...he went over this way...following the wind direction, combined with the amount of buildings..." Wanda pulled a chalkboard and wrote down a bunch of doodles and hearts with Spider-Man and her together "Hmm...Eh, I'll just get a taxi. TAXI!"

"Follow that Spider!" Wanda pointed through the window

"That's been there all day." the driver spoke

"Not THAT spider!" She turned his head to Spider-Man who was web-swinging through eighth avenue "THAT Spider!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he drove

Wanda had her head hanging out the window, grinning widely as she stared at Spidey

'Hello sexy ass!' Wanda thought

"Could you put your head back in the window? That's illegal and not safe!" the driver asked

"I'm paying you to drive NOT talk! Floor it!" Wanda shouted as they continued to follow Spider-Man down the street.

"Why are we chasing him anyway?!" The drivee snapped

"Does THIS satisfy you?" Wanda asked throwing a large amount of bills at the driver

"Following Spider-Man." he answered

"Come to me my darling. Come to me." She whispered crazily

"One Way Street!" He slammed the breaks

"WHAAA!" she flew out from the window and landed in a pillow store. "Wow...fluffy landing."

She hummed happily; about to fall asleep as the fluffy took over her... And imagined her stud Spider-Man was lying next to her

"Spider-Man..." She mumbled

"Hey! You okay?" a voice asked kindly worried about her

"Huh?" She muttered, her eyes flickering open "Wow... world's spinning."

"Are you okay miss?" Wanda's vision was no longer blurred and saw Spider-Man

"MUCH better..." She coyly smiled under her mask "My darling!" She called, jumping at him and hugging him tightly

"Ack! Hey, just...could you. Let go, please?" Spider-Man struggled from her death grip hug "Help! Hero in danger!"

"You're in danger?! I'LL KILL THEM!" Wanda screamed protectively, pulling his face into her ample chest

"Humph! Can't breathe...Breasts. Too Big." Spidey answered unintentionally vibrating Wanda's breasts

Wanda moaned softly then pulled him out of her chest "Naughty boy." She flirted

"*Deep breath* Naughty...? Are you crazy? What's with you? WHO are you?" Spidey asked

"I'm Lady Deadpool, your Soul Mate Spidey!" She called with a wide grin

"Lady...DEADPOOL? As in "Deadpool" Deadpool? The Merc With The Mouth? The Regenerating Degenerate? The Ninja Spider-Man?" Spider-Man asked

"I'm his female dimensional counterpart." Wanda smiled cutely.

"Nuh-uh! Your bodies too good to be that wacko's alternate gender reality person!" Spidey gasped

"You think my body's good?" Wanda pushed her breasts out and acted cute

"Err..." Spidey muttered, blushing as a crowed was gathering

"I, err, gotta go!" Spider-Man hook-shot away

"Playing hard to get? I play harder!" Wanda smiled

*time skip*

"I can't believe that Deadpool's alternate has a crush on me...no crush is too small, more like an obsession." He told himself

He landed on a lamppost near Central Park... When he heard wedding bells

"Huh. Weddings in Central park, nothing like it." Spider-Man thought kindly. The sight, the sunshine, the festivities; it was good for people to have some sense of normality in their lives.

Feeling like seeing such a happy sight he jumped down and walked through the park. Passing decorations and chairs and... Soon... he arrived at the middle of the park where the alter was set up, and only a priest was there

"Huh?" He muttered in confusion, walking towards the priest "Hey pal, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry sir; she had a gun to my head." The priest said quickly

"... She?" Spidey muttered before he heard the traditional 'Here comes the bride' tune play, turning around to see Lady Deadpool walking down the aisle. She was wearing a 'sexy' white wedding dress atop her costume with her mask rolled up to her nose with a mad grin on her face, a set of red roses in her hands.

"What the hell?!" Spider-Man deadpanned

"Nuh-uh dear. No swearing in front of a priest." Wanda smiled

"Oh no..." Peter facepalmed

"Go on, good sir; get on with the ceremony please." Wanda grinned

"*Gulp* D-D-Dearly beloved we're gathered here today; to witness the union of Spider-Man and Lady Deadpool." The Priest stuttered in fear

"Don't I get a say in this?" Spider-Man asked

"Shh! Don't ruin the moment." Wanda hushed him

"Now do you, Lady DeaDpool, take the *gulp* 'Sex-tacular' Spider-Man to be your husband?" The Priest asked nervously

"Sure as hell I do!" Lady D grinned

"Didn't you say it was bad to swear in front of a priest?" Spider-Man asked as he tried to leave but couldn't "Why can't I move?"

"I put a chain on your ankle." Wanda explained

"Do you the "Sex-tacular", forgive me Lord, Spider-Man take Lady "Double D" Deadpool to be your wife?" The Priest asked begging forgiveness and hoping to keep his head.

"... Double D?" Spidey asked in confusion before he realized it was a boob joke and facepalmed "Oh... rats."

"Mr Spider-Man, DO you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Priest insisted they move it along.

"... Erm..." he muttered, unsure what to say

Wanda was expectant of what he'll say next, the Priest was nodding to get him to say "yes" since he didn't want his head blown clean off.

"... Yes?" Spidey shrugged

"ThenInowpronounceyoumanandwife! Don't kill me!" the priest sped the last part

"YES!" Wanda cheered for joy. She jumped up and hugged him, laughing happily.

"You may kiss the bride." The Priest slid away as to not incur any wrath.

"Pucker up Husband!" Wanda smiled

"Now wait a..." Peter started before Wanda pulled his mask up and kissed him passionately

"Hmm..." Wanda used her tongue, passionately dancing with Spider-Man's

"Wait!" Spider-Man pulled back gasping for air.

"What? We're married now. It's allowed." Wanda spoke "Besides, it was kiss the bride time. Now pucker up Hubby!"

"Just. Just hang on." Spider-Man created a sphere of webbing surrounding the pair of them

"Ooh...kinky. And we haven't even made reservations here." Wanda teased

Peter felt like laughing and groaning at the same time.

"Just...hang on a minute. Why? Why do you like me? What's with this whole wedding thing?" Spider-Man asked

"You are so hot and awesome!" She said, basically fangirling

"THAT'S the reason? I don't even know what you look like, or even your real name." Spider-Man answered pulling his mask down.

"Wanda Wilson." She smiled, pulling her mask off revealing her beautiful face and long blonde hair

Spider-Man was stunned to see such a beautiful woman under the hood of Deadpool the inside of his head was wolf whistling while his conscience was saying...well more shouting "SHE'S A FREAKING DEADPOOL CORPS MEMBER ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"Your turn." Wanda blushed

"Huh? Oh, right..." Spider-Man removed his mask and revealed Peter Parker.

"Knew it." She shrugged "But you're VERY sexy to look at."

"So...okay...This is different. I guess." Peter answered

"Different how? I know I'm going to be happy being Mrs Wanda Parker."

"Yeah...I meant for me." Peter explained rubbing the back of his head.

"... how?" She asked cutley

"Well, I'm married for one. I didn't know my wife until ten seconds ago."

"Actually it was nearly two hours ago." She corrected

"What?" Peter asked

"Nothing." Wanda smiled

Peter sighed, rubbing his forehead. But he did have to admit she looked spectacular in her cloths

"What're you thinking husband?" Wanda walked closer

"I... err..." he muttered, blushing

"Come on...we're married, there's no reason for you to hide things from me..." Wanda smiled holding up her bouquet.

"I... err... thought you looked good with the dress and costume?"

"Really?" Wanda's eyes were fluttering

"Well yeah." Peter answered

"Oh Husband!" Wanda threw the bouquet and tackle hugged him to the ground the proceeded to smother him with kisses

Peter yelped, surprised as she kissed him

"Where're we going for the honeymoon?" She asked

"H... H... Honeymoon?" He gulped

"I'm thinking...Hawaii or Paris...maybe Tokyo...oh Mexico...or maybe somewhere with some action like...Battle World!" Wanda listed off

"NO! NOT Battle World!" Peter snapped at hearing the word

"How about...?" Wanda thought of some of the most "excitable" places they could go

"How about my place?" Peter quickly suggested

"Oh, sure." She grinned

"But don't you mean: OUR place?" Wanda cuddled up to him

"...Sure." Peter thought carefully 'Oh god, what did I get into?' He thought

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	14. Silver Sable Part 1 Chapter 14

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Silver Sable Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers

CLAGuest: Thank you for the support, glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Arrow783: I'm glad we've given you a good story for you to read each chapters.

Amalmathewm98: I'm glad you enjoyed the stories and chapter so far. We will get around to some these pairings; you just have to be patient. It is a possibility for this story to be made; it may be posted on mine or GreyKing46's profile, so keep an eye out. And lastly: Here's the newest chapter.

To each reviewer with different suggestions: Thank you all for these pairing ideas. We hope to write these stories as best we can so you can enjoy them.

Chapter 1

A woman with long silver hair yawned as she slowly awoke in a large bed with silver/white sheets

She slipped into a silver nightgown and walked down the halls of her castle. "Good morning Your Majesty." the staff smiled

"Good morning." the silver haired woman answered kindly

She walked down the halls, her bare feet feeling warm against the sun as it shone through the castle windows and onto the floor, as she arrived at the dining room

'Another new day...'she sighed contently. She approached the table and was greeted by a brown haired handsome man.

"Morning Silver." He smiled

"Morning Peter." She smiled, turning to him and giving him a sweet kiss

"How'd you sleep?" Peter asked

"VERY well. Thank you." Silver smiled

"But it would have been better if you had been there to hold me close."

"Can THIS be a compromise?" Peter asked getting up and hugging her

"Hmmm. Yes." She smiled, snuggling into the arms of the one man to tame the Silver Sable: the Spider-Man

"Your Majesty. Sir Peter." a butler bowed before them

"Hello Theodore." Silver smiled

"Good to see you Theo." Peter grinned

"Majesty, there's something of importance that requires your attention." Theodore explained

"Which is?" Silver asked

Theodore looked at Peter and sighed "It's something that Sir Peter cannot hear."

"Anything you can say to me, you can say in front of Peter." Silver frowned

"Very well. You are to meet with the suitors of the different kingdoms and you are also meeting Dr Victor Von Doom later." Theodore answered after clearing his throat.

"Suitor's? I did not organize such a thing and I am in a relationship!" She snarled

"Of course Majesty, but THEY don't see it like that. They see him as just a commoner who is after your wealth." Theodore answered

"That is CRAZY!" Peter snapped

"Yes it is." Sable growled, pulling a shiny silver gun from... Somewhere…

"Were...were you sleeping with that?" Peter was stunned

"No." Silver answered simply.

"Wow..." Peter was in awe 'THAT'S awesome.'

"Let's go 'see' these 'suitors'." She growled, spinning the gun

As Silver and Peter walked into the throne room, they were greeted by four different suitors. Each from a different kingdom and hoping to earn her hand in marriage.

But they all screamed as Silver started shooting at their feet.

"Your Majesty!" Theodore was worried

"Now then...what's this I've heard that you're asking for my hand in marriage?" Silver demanded

"Hey!" Peter pointed his finger at the first one

"You should not affiliate yourself with people of HIS standards." the second added

"MY standards?!" Peter growled

"You say that, when all you want is my country's wealth and power." Sable glared

"Get out of my sight."

"But Your Majesty..." A suitor began to plea but was shot at but missed by Silver's gun.

"Next time. Between the eyes." Silver answered

The suitor's all ran as if their asses where on fire, terrified in the woman with silver hair wearing just a silver-white nightgown

"MAN, talk about greedy heart cowards." Peter linked his arms around Silver's waist.

"I know...I'm glad you're not like that." Silver smiled

"Majesty...*Gulp* Dr Doom is awaiting you." Theodore was worried "Regarding the trade routes."

"Alright. Tell him I'll be there soon. Silver answered

"I need to get changed." She said, looking at herself

"I'll inform him, Your Majesty." Theodore bowed and left.

"Can I join you Silver?" Peter gave a sly smile

"Naughty boy." Silver chuckled "And I am sorry my Spider, but we don't have time."

"Later then?" Peter asked with a boyish smile

"Of course." She smiled, kissing him quick

Silver and Peter got changed in their separate rooms. Peter decided to patrol Symkaria, Silver went to meet with Dr Doom.

She was dressed in her normal silver bodysuit and silver headband with white boots and gloved with a grey weapon's belt around her waist and thigh

"Dr Doom. Our Majesty: Queen Silver Sable." Annette welcomed Dr Doom and Silver together

"Hello Victor." Silver respectfully lowered her head

"Queen Sable." Victor bowed as well

"Please Victor, we're friends." She smiled "No need to be so formal."

"Just trying to be respectful Silver." Victor answered as they both sat down. "So I see things in your kingdom have gotten more pleasant as of late."

"Yes. Thanks to my boyfriend." She smiled

"Ah yes. Spider-Man, never would have thought it." Victor thought out loud

"Really?" Silver deadpanned

"Yes. You seem like the kind who would never settle down." Victor nodded

"Well, I'm glad to surprise you." Silver smiled

"In any case. This trade route..." Victor nodded

"Yes..." Silver answered "What about it?"

"I am just wondering if you'll sanction it." Victor asked

"Of course I will; there is no problem with it and it is mutually beneficial."

"Thank you Silver. I have the Trade Route Deed here." Victor pointed to the deed

"Do you mind if I read it?" Silver asked

"Of course. I want you to trust me." Victor answered

Silver nodded and looked through the document her friend had given her

'Nothing seems to be unusual...No. It's all here.' Silver smiled seeing Victor's honest deed and signed the document

Victor nodded and followed her lead, signing

"Here's to us for fair trade." Victor smiled extending his hand

"To friendship between our kingdoms." Silver smiled accepting the handshake

*with Peter*

"Good morning Symkaria!" Spider-Man swung around seeing the multitude of happy faces to see him 'My girlfriend's people.'

The people cheered, some waved and others threw flowers or small gifts up to him. Their protector.

"I LOVE this place!" Peter smiled

He landed in front of a jewellery store, Sable's favourite

'How long have Sable and I been together? Must be about...' Peter thought as he counted off the number of months he's been with her. 'Six months...' he realized "I'm gonna get her something." he smiled

"Sir Peter." The cashier bowed

"Hey don't bow. I'm just here to get something for Silver." Peter spoke kindly.

"A gift for the queen? Very well." The cashier nodded

Peter hummed as he looked around, trying to find the right thing

"Rings...looks too much like marriage. Necklace...possibly. Bracelet...maybe." Peter pondered on what to get Silver.

"How about all but the ring's? There is this lovely white gold set on sale." The cashier suggested

"Yeah...do you have anything to celebrate six months being together?" Peter asked

"Hmm..." The cashier pondered "Ah, I may have something."

He pulled out a small box. Inside was a white gold neck with emeralds decorating it, a set of white gold earrings in a cross shape and a white gold bracelet

"Wow..." Peter gasped as he saw it.

"A wonderful set." The Cashier answered

"Mind if I...?" Peter wondered if he could hold it

"Yes, yes of course." The cashier nodded

He took the box carefully, and looked at it in wonder

"How much?" Peter asked as he put it back in the box.

"Since it is for the Queen, and from you, it is free." He smiled

"Wow...thank you." Peter gasped

"It's no problem Sir Peter." the cashier smiled

Peter smiled and shook the man's hand before he left

"Thank you." Peter thanked the man kindly then left.

*time skip, dinner that night*

Peter and Silver were dressed to the nines and enjoying their meal. Peter had his gift for Silver safely concealed in his jacket and took EXTRA care not to spill anything on his suit.

Silver had to hold back her laughter at how nervous Peter looked at ever mouthful, strugeling to not make a mess on himself

"What's with the laughing?" Peter asked trying NOT to look like an idiot asking it.

"You...you look ridiculous..." Silver tried to hold back her laughter, with escaping chuckles coming out.

"Aw! Come on, that's not nice!" He pouted

"I'm sorry." Silver wipe a tear from her laughing eyes.

Peter huffed playfully, looking away while puffing out his cheeks

"Oh...don't be like that." Silver giggled

"Well I am." Peter acted like a kid in a joking fashion

Silver chuckled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek "Better?" She smiled

"A bit..." Peter pretended which got Silver smiling again

"I love you." she smiled

"I love you too...which is why..." Peter reached into his jacket and produced the jewellery he got earlier

"Oh my P... Peter..." Sable muttered with tears in her eyes "They're beautiful."

"I figured...we've been together six months and it deserves something special." Peter smiled

"You remembered..." Silver looked at jewellery then at him

"Of course." He smiled and kissed her

"How could I forget that a beautiful silver haired maiden saved ME?" Peter joked

"You're such a flatterer Peter Parker. Can you..." Silver smiled

"Sure." Peter took the necklace out and looped it carefully around her neck. As he clicked the clasp he kissed her neck softly. "I love you, you know."

"I know." She smiled, gently touching the necklace as she fell back into his loving arms

"Got you..." Peter smiled as he kissed her tenderly.

"Hmmm." She moaned softly into the kiss, her silver painted lips dancing against his. She soon pulled back and said, unconvincingly "Oh no, the nasty Spider-Man has me in his clutches! WHATEVER will I do?"

"The nasty Spider-Man will have to get the tickle-love monster on you..." He joked as he tickled her while kissing down her neck.

Silver held back her laughter as best she could, but she couldn't help it

"Stahp, stahp! Peter...please..." Silver laughed

"Okay...I'll stop." Peter smiled

"Did I ever tell you how sexy your accent is?" Peter winked

"Yes you have." Silver smiled

"Well. I'll tell you again: You have a sexy accent." Peter smiled

"Thank you my Spider." She purred, exaggerating her accent a bit so it was more noticeable

"Anything for my Queen." Peter stroked her hair softly.

She smiled, lovingly putting her head on her lover's shoulder

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	15. The Stepford Cuckoos Part 1 Chapter 15

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **The Stepford Cuckoo's Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Author Note: You wanted them let's see how the Three-In-One deal with love of a Spider.**

Reviewers

To all who reviewed with suggestions for different pairings: Thank You. Keep your eyes out for new chapters and enjoy.

Chapter 1

The Xavier Institute, a safe haven for all new Mutants who wish to share with the world their powers, thoughts and dreams to help unify the bridge between Mutants and Humans. Among these learned halls were three girls, each walking astride each other; each with blonde hair and fair skin. They seemed mirror images of each other...which made them more appealing yet taboo.

They all had nicely developed bodies, although it was still clear that they had more to go. They all had bright blue eyes, which many found unnerving from how cold they seemed

"Celeste..." One of the girls asked "People are staring at us again."

Celeste turned to her sister "I know. But that's their choice Phoebe."

Mindee turned to her sisters "We can always leave. We can ask to leave."

"Then let's leave. I hate them always staring at us." Phobe sighed

"We need permission though." Celeste answered

"We can ask Professor Jean." Mindee recommended

"AHHHHH!" A voice was being thrown through a wall then a window into the thorn bush outside.

"You're a bastard Scott!" Jean shouted

"Think we did the right thing there?" Phoebe asked

"It's Scott Summers. Of course we did the right thing." Celeste answered

*timeskip*

"New York City. A good place to hide." Mindee spoke

"No professors." Celeste added

"No more lecherous fellow students." Phoebe smiled

"TAXI!" the three called together

A simple taxi pulled up next to them, the three carefully getting in

"First time in the Big Apple?" The taxi driver asked. The sisters looked at the licence and saw his name: Joel

"Yes it..." Mindee started

"... Is Joel. Well..." Celeste continued

"... First time sightseeing." Phobe finished

"Err...Are you...doing this on purpose or...?" Joel felt a bit uncomfortable being around the sisters since they were doing that creepy "finishing each other's sentences" thing.

"No we..." Celeste began

"... Are not. This is..." Mindee continued

"How we talk. We think..." Phobe carried on

"In perfect synchrony. We can stop if you would like." They said together in perfect unison

"Yes please." Joel squeaked

"Okay. Sorry about that." Phoebe apologised

"No problem." Joel continued to squeak

"As we said, first time visiting New York. We came for business with our... mother." Mindee smiled

'Oh god...I picked up the creepy identical siblings! Stay calm, stay calm. They can't read minds. They can't read minds.' Joel thought to himself since he was, as he puts it: "freaking the fuck out." He cleared his throat "So...this time it's pleasure instead of business?" He asked

"Yes." Mindee nodded

"Oh good..." Joel answered "Your stop, Misses'."

"Thank you." They answered individually

As they left Joel put in a number in his phone "Hello, Professor Xavier...I've met triplets who talked like those kids in that horror movie." He squeaked

*with the girls*

"Hmmm. This place FEELS nice." Phoebe sighed happily

"A time to relax...it's different but nice." Mindee answered

"True." Celeste nodded "Let's look around."

As the sisters walked around the Big Apple they saw that hardly anyone noticed them. 'Bonus!' They thought and then they noticed Spider-Man swinging through

"Look mom, it's Spidey! Hi Spidey!" A fan boy waved

"Careful! He's dangerous!" His mother scolded him and carried on walking.

"Dangerous?" Phoebe muttered

"Spider-Man is a menace! This wall crawling vigilante has been terrorising our city for too long!" J. J. J.'s voice spoke throughout Times Square.

"Menace?" Celeste pondered

"We should split up, find him and scan his mind." Mindee said

"Phoebe, you go the North-West way. Mindee the East-South. I'll cover the rest." Celeste ordered

With her two sisters nodding they split up to track this so called "dangerous menace."

*time skip*

'Have you found Spider-Man yet?' Celeste asked

'Not yet. I think he's VERY good trying at getting around undetected.' Mindee answered

'Phoebe, what about you?' Celeste asked

The two suddenly fell to their knees at the mass of emotional feedback from their third part

'Phoebe? Phoebe what's going on?' The two sisters asked

"Are you okay miss? Do you need help?" A kind stranger asked if Celeste was in pain.

"Yea... yea I'm fine." She nodded, blushing as she saw the image of a brown haired man in her mind... and love in her heart

'Who was that?' Phoebe pondered

"Miss are you okay?" the stranger asked

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine." Celeste got up with help from the stranger

"Do you need a doctor or anything?" The stranger asked

"No, No I'm fine." Celeste answered

"Very well. Have a good day miss." the stranger bid farewell

Celesta groaned, annoyed at the guy who was pointlessly talking to her and not leaving her alone. She sighed, and stated walking to fins her sisters

'Which landmarks can you see?' Celeste asked

'The...Chrysler Building.' Pheobe and Mindee answered

'We'll meet there' Celeste answered

*Time Skip*

"What was that Phoebe?" Mindee asked as the three met up, said girl blushing brightly

"Huh? Oh nothing." Phoebe lied

"Don't lie. SOMETHING happened, we felt it in OUR heads." Celeste answered

"And our hearts. You know we can't lie to each other." Mindee added

"I saw into Spider-Man's mind." Phoebe answered

"And...? There has to be more than that." Celeste added

"I saw his heart..." Phoebe added with a blush

"He... he... he was just so..." Phoebe rambled on, her cheeks turning pinker

"Phoebe...what's with the rambling?" Mindee asked getting annoyed by it by now.

Phobe gave up and fully opened their mental link, showing then what she saw

"Oh my..." Mindee gasped

"Such...heart." Celeste added

"Such passion." Phoebe grinned

"THIS person is a dangerous menace? They know nothing." Mindee answered

Phobe nodded, blushing brightly

"We should find him." Phoebe gave a blushing smile

"Yes." Her two sisters nodded

The sisters attempted to find Spider-Man's civilian form, but with all the various persons they were scanning and all the perverse thoughts and hurtful natures made them down. 'Who knew this many people have social masks...' Celeste thought as they decided to rest by a cafe.

"I think... I think I might have seen his face." Phoebe whispered "When I went into his mind."

"You did? What did he look like?" Mindee asked

"Brown hair, hazel eyes, handsome face..." Phoebe smiled

"He sounds handsome." Celeste sighed

"He does..." Mindee sighed

"Well, can just have to concentrate. Shouldn't we?" Celeste smiled

"Yes." Phoebe nodded

The three sisters finished their meal and hid themselves in an alley where they could concentrate to find Spider-Man.

*time skip*

The sisters managed to find Spider-Man's civilian identity, they followed their lead and found themselves at an apartment building. "This is the place." Celeste observed

"It... It looks so... ordinary." Mindee muttered

"He must be getting by on what he has." Phoebe answered

The other two nodded, and they headed inside

The followed their mind sense and reached a room that was being rented by... "Peter Parker." They said together

"Interesting name." Phoebe muttered, the three reaching up and knocking the door in synch

"Yes, hold on!" a voice spoke out in a small struggle

"Do you think he's alright?" Mindee asked

"He's probably changing." Phoebe surmised

"Getting out of his suit." Celeste nodded

After Celeste answered the door opened it revealed Peter Parker, dressed in his casual clothes.

"H... Hello?" He asked, shocked at seeing hot 18 year old triplets in front of his door

"Hello Peter." they answered

"H-hi...who are you?" Peter gulped

"I'm Phoebe, Mindee and I'm Celeste." they introduced themselves one at a time.

"I... er... n... nice to meet you?" He muttered

"May we come in?" Phoebe asked

"Err, yeah...I guess." Peter let them enter

The three looked around as they entered, amazed at the simple space

"You've got a nice place." Phoebe answered

"Yeah well...just what I have to get by." Peter admitted

"So... why are you here?"

"We know who you are. Spider-Man." The three answered together

'Creepy psychic triplets! Creepy psychic triplets!' Peter backed up into the door having a panic attack

"We are psychic, NOT creepy." They all said

"Ah; okay! Sorry it's just...there's this film with creepy psychic kids...VERY disturbing." Peter explained

"That taxi driver has the same fear." Mindee answered

"I'm not surprised." Peter muttered

"Wait...you mean Joel?" Peter asked

"Yes, that's him." Celeste nodded

"He saw that crazy film when he was seven. Plus he can't stand when identical siblings do that "talk at the same time/ answer each other's sentences" thing." Peter admitted

"How do you know that?" Mindee asked

"We met a few times down the bar." Peter admitted

"So... why are you here?"

"We were taking some time off..." Phoebe answered first

"And we decided to come here..." Mindee answered next

"And people started to say that you're a dangerous menace." Celeste answered

"So we saw into your mind and saw your kind heart." They answered

"Err... Okay... And?" He said nervously

"Phoebe...that is...WE have fallen for you." Celeste answered

"Wh... wai... WHAT?!"

"We saw that you're a good person and not the menace people label you as." Mindee answered

"Ehehe... Thanks."

"So...what do you say Peter? DO you reciprocate our emotions?" they asked

"I... err... I don't really know you?" He muttered nervously

"Well how about you date us? We'll all know about each other that way." Phoebe blushed

"D... date all of you?!" Peter blushed

"Of course. Treat us equally like you would the other one." Celeste answered

"B-but that's not me! I don't date multiple girls at once! That's like being Scott Summers! And he's a fucking ass!" Peter answered

"He cheats. We're doing this willingly." Phoebe corrected

"You'll have a small harem of hot blonde teen triplets." Mindee added

'The adolescent boy's dream...' Peter thought "No what am I thinking?"

"You're cute when you're thinking Peter." Phoebe smiled

"And your thoughts are amusing." Celesta added

"That's...intrusive. But thank you." Peter half smiled

"So how're we going to do this?" Phoebe asked

"Huh? What do you mean?" Peter asked

"Us. Who gets a date with you on each day." Mindee explained

"Err... maybe... draw straws?" He shrugged

"What about we do: two days each, and leave one day for a rest?" Celeste asked

"Sure." Peter shrugged

"So who gets which days?" Mindee asked

"Mon-Tues for me." Phoebe spoke "Wed-Thurs for you." Pointing to Mindee "Fri-Sat for you." pointing to Celeste.

"I agree." Celeste nodded

"Okay...what's today...Sunday...So how about we get to know each other equally?" Peter asked

"Okay." The three smiled

"So...what do you want to talk about?" Peter asked getting a drink for them.

"Not sure." Minde frowned

"Well. How about our favourite things?" Peter asked

"That sounds good." Phoebe smiled

"Well, I love science and photography." Peter shrugged

"I like reading." Phoebe spoke next

"And sunbathing." Mindee added

"And levitating objects." Celeste added

"And reading." Phoebe continued

"You said reading twice." Peter answered

"She's infatuated...We ALL are." Celeste answered

"It makes the brain fuzzy." Mindee added

"Oh...alright." Peter understood looking at the girls.

"I like trains..." Mindee smiled

"What?" Peter asked

*New York train line*

Batroc the Leaper was fighting Cyclops since both needed to vent some anger...only for them to get hit by the oncoming 17:05.

*Back with Peter and the Cuckoos*

"Nothing." Mindee sang softly

"Err... can I get you anything?" Peter said, getting his bearings back

"Maybe a glass of water?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, sure." Peter got up and went over to the glass cabinet for four glasses

The three girls took the glasses and, of course, drunk in synch

"With the whole...synch thing...is it like a hive mind thing?" Peter asked

"Yes." The three nodded

"So...if ONE of you feels something...the others feel it too." Peter comprehended

"Exactly." the Cuckoo's answered

"Oh..." Peter wondered 'So they ALL won't feel it if we make out individually.'

"That's correct." Celeste answered

"Huh? Were you? Okay; can we have a ground rule? No mind reading? Please?" Peter asked

"Oh, okay...So, we're dating now, I guess?" Peter asked

"Yes. Yes we are." They answered

"One thing." Peter had a flash of brilliance. As he found three different coloured ribbons and gave them to the girls. "Just so I know who's who."

"Where did you...?" The girls asked

"They were part of a pack, didn't get chance to throw them out yet." Peter smiled

The girls shrugged, each taking a different ribbon and putting them somewhere different

"How does it look?" Phoebe asked with a blue ribbon, Mindee with a green ribbon and Celeste with a red ribbon

"Fine." Peter answered

Phoebe had her ribbon wrapped around her neck like a choker, Mindee had hers wrapped around her wrist and Celeste had hers wrapped in her hair so it was in a ponytail.

"So...how about we take a walk around town?" Celeste asked

"Sure." Peter thought. 'Life's gonna be hectic.'

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	16. She-Venom Part 2 Chapter 16

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **She-Venom Part 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers

This one is answered by GreyKing46

Reviewer: Marvel Fan

Reply: No, we won't do Fem-Cyclops. And harem chapters are reserved for certain situations... like the Asgardian Sister series. You will just have to wait and see

To: hollowichigo12, Scott the Wanderer, TheNinjaTurtle00.

Glad you enjoyed the bit where Scott got hit by the train. There may be other references to that soon. And thank you for these suggestions.

Chapter 2

Veronica, or Venom, awoke with a happy yawn; it had been two weeks since she and Peter had been living together. Peter was still a bit nervous since their first encounter but he's opened up a lot since then. She had Peter all to herself and even better since they were sharing the only bed in the apartment, even though Peter offered to get a futon in place of the settee. But she would never let him

"Morning Veronica." Peter walked in holding some chocolate pancakes in his hand

"Morning Peter." Veronica smiled

"Sleep well?" Peter asked

"Always." She smiled

She happily took the pancakes and started happily eating

"So what should we do today?" Peter asked "I've got the next three days off."

"Hmm...How about going through Time's Square? I'd like a walking around day." Veronica smiled

"Sure." Peter grinned, nodding

Veronica finished her pancakes and went inside the shower. Feeling the warm water cascade down her firm breasts and supple ass and slender legs, she imagined walking hand in hand with Peter. "Hmm...Peter..." she moaned gently

In the shower, as she imagined the scene she wanted, she lost focus and her form melted back into the She-Venom state.

"Huh...? Hnn! No, no, no!" Veronica cowered then tried to focus back to her human form.

And in seconds, she was in her human form again. This had been happening a lot recently

"Veronica? Veronica, are you okay?" Peter asked

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Veronica answered 'At least I think I am.'

*Time Skip*

Veronica and Peter where holding each other's hands as they walked through Central Park

"Great day isn't it?" Peter asked

"It is." Veronica leaned in

"Hey look, Ice Cream. Do you want one? I'm buying." Peter offered

"I'd love one." Veronica smiled and imagined her self being teased with chocolate ice cream and Peter licking it off of her.

She shuddered happily, but noticed her hand feeling odd. She looked down and saw it was turning black, panicking as she forced it back to normal.

'No, no, no! Come on!' Veronica saw her hand back to normal

"Veronica? Are you alright?" Peter asked holding a double chunky chocolate with a fudge flake for her and a strawberry and raspberry one for him.

"Y... Y... Yea." She muttered, taking the very chocolate ice cream

"You sure?" Peter asked

"Hm-hmm." Veronica answered getting into the ice cream. 'What is wrong with me?' She thought in fear

As they walked Veronica was idly eating her ice cream with some of the frozen food dribbling down her hand. "Oh hey, watch it." Peter wiped her hand with a paper napkin

"Oh...thank you." Veronica smiled softly.

She smiled at him, winking

"You know, I've been thinking..." Peter thought out loud

"About what?"

"Us. I'm just thinking about the future here." Peter explained

"And?"

"I love you." Peter smiled

Veronica gasped in shock, and happily

"Peter!" Veronica hugged him tightly.

"Veronica!" Peter was forced back a little bit but he caught her "I take it you're glad at that?"

Veronica didn't answer and instead just kissed him

Peter smiled and kissed her back happily, hugging her

"You want to go back home? Maybe play?" Veronica asked teasingly.

Peter blushed at that before an explosion went off near them.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Peter cursed

"We should run!" Veronica spoke 'We'll transform when we're separated!'

"Veronica I'll get the police, you head home." Peter spoke

"Okay!" She nodded as she did as she was told

Veronica ran until she was out of sight then slipped into a place so she's out of view. 'Maybe I can give Peter a helping hand...' she thought and transformed willingly to her full body suit form.

She now looked like the classic Venom but with a much smaller, slimmer body with large breasts and long legs. The difference? It was almost like she was naked. She had toes with clawed nails and long, flowing white hair. Also, the normal white Spider symbol was on her stomach instead of her chest so it looked like she had a corset

'Okay...now, Peter was back there...so I'll swing around the side.' Veronica thought as she swung around

She saw Peter fighting guys with... with... fl... Flame throw... throwers and so... sonic guns!

"No..." Veronica gasped seeing her two weaknesses

"Hey, I think you two are Tweedle Burn and Tweedle Boom!" Spidey lead the two to attack each other for a single strike

But Veronica saw that he would be burnt to a crisp!

"Hold on Spider-Man!" Veronica swung and webbed up the flame-thrower bad guy.

"What da?!" the flame guy caught a quick glimpse to have his eyes webbed up

He yelled, shooting his gun wildly

"FUCK!" Veronica howled in pain, narrowly dodging the flames and falling to the floor next to Peter

"What the? Venom? You...why did you?" Spider-Man was wondering

"Behind you!" Veronica pointed to the sonic guy.

"Take this!" he fired at Spider-Man and Veronica

Veronica screamed in agony, Peter just covering his ears

"Looks like your girlfriend doesn't like my powers!" The sound guy grinned

"Shut it!" Peter snarled, webbing up the barrel of his gun

"How the? ARGH!" The sound guy's face was kicked in by Spider-Man's foot.

"S-Spi-der...Spider-Man..." Veronica reached out to him with ringing still in her ears.

"Time to roast." the fire guy aimed to kill Spider-Man.

"NA... No!" Veronica gasped out, stretching out and tripping the man up

"Oof! Little bitch!" the fire user pushed himself up, turning his gaze onto Veronica.

Veronica shuddered in fear as the flamethrower was trained on her

"Get away from her!" Spider-Man webbed the flamethrower ripping it from the bad-guy's hand.

He then jumped and punched the man across the face, knocking him out

"Are you okay?" Spider-Man asked She-Venom

"Y-yeah...I-I'm fine..." she answered

Before she passed out from the pain

"Hold on." Spider-Man held her, taking her away from the battle scene

As he swung, She-Venom reverted to Veronica

As Peter landed on top of a rooftop Spider-Man saw the now normal Veronica in his arms "V-Veronica? N-no...S-she has the Venom Symbiote?" He gasped

"But... no... The Symbiote FADED into her body it didn't slide away but..." Peter muttered in confusion

"Hmm..." Veronica stirred

'She's waking up...I have to get her back home.' Peter thought as he carried her back

*Time Skip*

Veronica yawned deeply as she opened her eyes, finding herself in bed

"Hmm...Peter? Peter where are you?" Veronica asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm in the kitchen." She heard him call

As Veronica got up and walked into the kitchen she saw Peter sitting at the table with two glasses in front of him "Peter?" Veronica asked softly

"Sit down please." Peter asked

"O-okay..." Veronica sat down opposite him.

"W... w... what's wrong?" She said nervously

Peter took a deep breath and asked a question "Do you have anything to tell me?" he looked at her

"I-I love you Peter...you know that." Veronica answered

"That's not what I meant." Peter sighed

"Then what do you mean?" She said nervously

"You have the Venom Symbiote." Peter answered

"Peter, no I..." Veronica tried to lie

"Don't...don't lie. I saw you fade the Symbiote away." Peter looked at her.

"I... I don't HAVE it. I AM it." She muttered weakly, knowing she was caught

"Y-you ARE it? What are you talking about?" Peter asked

Veronica began to explain. About how Jackal was creating a Gwen clone, how she merged with it and how she REALLY felt for Peter, not just as a symbiote.

After the end of the explanation, she stood up "I am sorry. I'll leave." She sighed, walking away

"Veronica. Wait..." Peter got up.

"What?" She muttered, turning to him

"I'm...I...I don't want you to go." Peter answered

"W-What?" Veronica asked

"I don't want you to go." Peter repeated

"R... really?" She muttered in disbelief

"I said love you. I wasn't lying. And I can accept this." Peter grabbed her hand softly.

"A... after everything that happened?" Veronica muttered

"I've had so much crazy ass stuff happen to me over the years...Doc Ock, Kraven, Vulture...ALL of it. You. You came back to forgive me for treating you like that...I'm not worthy of that level of kindness. But I hope I can be. So...can we, go back to the part with the ice cream?" Peter asked

Veronica jumped at him, crying tears of joy

"Shh, shh...It's okay." Peter calmed her, overwhelmed with joy

"I love you! I love you Peter Parker!" Veronica cried

"And I love you to." He whispered

"So...when you first came to me in your underwear..." Peter smiled

"My powers covered me." Veronica answered

"Can you do that now?" Peter asked

"Hm-hm." Veronica nodded

Her cloths reverted, revealing herself in the same set of black underwear as when she first arrived

"Wow..." Peter smiled

"You like them?" Veronica asked

"I like you more." Peter smiled

Veronica blushed, shifting her underwear to white and then morphing her skin into its normal black ink-like state

"Can we go sleep?" Veronica asked

"I think we're at that stage now." Peter kissed Venom-Veronica tenderly.

Veronica kissed back, and noticed how easily her body stayed like this. Maybe... her body found this form easier to hold?

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	17. Fem-Thor & Fem-Loki Part 3 Chapter 17

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Fem-Thor Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Argus Drax: Thank you for telling us that these are your favourite stories. As for The Stepford Cuckoo's and Joel; The S.C's. are clone/daughters of Emma Frost who work as a hive mind. Joel is an OC that Ghost created for the series. We have a potential chapter for Dagger in the works.

DRESDENFANatic: Thank you for understanding, Grey and I will potentially work with those different gender-bent characters.

To the other reviewers who gave multiple suggestions: Thank you for your support and we hope to carry on with the series.

It had been two months since Thor and Loki had moved in with Peter. Loki and Thor had enchanted their small home that they had to give it the vastness of Valhalla and Gimli...Gilmi is a great hall in Asgard where survivors of Ragnarok live. In other words: they turned a bungalow into a mansion.

Though Peter was living with Thor and Loki on equal terms; the two of them would try and one up the other.

Whether it was who was better at cooking, who was the better singer, who was sexier... they had this ongoing thing where they both kept trying to seduce him!

Peter had to go fight crime back in New York. Apparently fighting criminals helped him clear his head. Tori, Thor's new name, tried to adapt to her new surroundings and being a girl; this was a challenge since Loki had caused minor amounts of mischief to get her unnerved.

Over exaggeration of the period being one of them

'I can't believe they're taking this like a competition 24/7. We're supposed to live together!' Spider-Man thought as he was fighting Molten Man.

"Are you even paying ATTENTION to me insect?!" He snarled

"I've got other things on my mind, Molty!" Spider-Man summoned a torrential storm of rain and lightning upon Molten Man.

"Argh!" MM shouted and collapsed on the floor.

"Heh. This is SO easy after I got this." Peter grinned, spinning Mjolnir

"Thanks Spider-Man. We'll take it from here." a SHIELD officer took Molten Man away.

"Thanks guys." Spider-Man flew off

*At the Parker Residence*

Loki smiled as she brushed her hair

"Hmm-hmm-hhmmm. Hmm-hmm-hmmm..." Loki hummed a copyrighted song that we can't say the name of for legal reasons...but it's three words long, it's owned by Disney and it's title is the chorus.

"Sister, are you finished in there?" Tori's voice asked through the bathroom door.

"Yes!" Loki called, opening the door and smiling

"What in the world?!" Tori was taken aback from what Loki was wearing: A thin see-through green night blouse with black lacy bra and panties.

"What?" Loki asked, walking past her sister

"You don't see ME wearing that!" Tori snapped

"Of course I know that. You look more like a sister to Peter instead of a lover." Loki commented on Tori's outfit.

Tori was wearing a baggy green shirt and black shorts

"Peter loved ME first! He came back for ME!" Tori snapped

"But I'M his lover!" Loki stuck her tongue out.

"Grrr!" Tori growled then lunged at Loki like a panther and began to roll fight.

Except Loki disappeared, Tori's head hitting the wall

"Will you ever NOT fall for that?" Loki chuckled

"Just proves that you're not willing to fight for Peter!" Tori commented getting back up

"Oh, I am willing to fight. I just prefer to use my brain instead of my fists. But I know that if we fought he'd get mad." Loki smiled

"Hmm...Alright, tonight then! You, Me and Peter! Whomever he chooses will be his wife!" Tori mad a bet "The other will be his mistress!"

"Deal." Loki smiled "But I don't mind which I am honestly."

'I won't lose.' Tori thought

"Hmm...I'm home." Peter's voice called out.

"Game on?" Loki smiled

"Game on!" Tori answered

*with Pete*

"I'm home!" Peter called as he slipped in through the window

"Hi Peter." Tori smiled

"Hello...lover..." Loki draped herself over the settee

"L-Loki? What're you wearing?!" Peter felt a nosebleed coming

"What? I wanted to look good for you." She smiled

Peter gulped heavily and turned his attention to Tori. "Have you two had a good day?"

"It's been good...I think it'll get better." Tori smiled and acted cute.

"MUCH better." Loki winked

"A-ha" Peter felt his collar tighten and tried to wriggle it loose...even though he was wearing a loose T-Shirt.

*Time Skip*

The three where sat at the table, eating the pasta dish that Peter cooked them

"Hmm...this is great Peter." Tori smiled

"Thanks but it's the same recipe I use all the time." Peter answered

"Really? Doesn't taste it; it's nicer." Tori added

'Oh...we're playing now...two can play THAT game sister.' Loki thought

She stretched out one of her long legs and rubbed it alongside the inside of Peter's leg "Yea, you must have used more love and care this time." Loki smiled

"Hmm! N-no...still the same..." Peter moaned slightly

'No you don't.' Tori thought "Peter would you like some more?" Tori asked getting up the pressing her breasts on Peter's back

"I... I... I'm fine." He muttered, getting redder by the second

"Really? You need to keep your strength up. After all you'll have to protect Earth from Frost Giants, Bilgesnipes and numerous Yggdrasil creatures and enemies." Loki continued to work towards Peter's cock

"I'm fine!" Peter squeaked

"But Peter this is something that requires a lot of... strength and... stamina." Tori whispered

'Oh dear GOD!' Peter's head was screaming and if it was a kettle it'd be whistling by now.

"I can help you practice...it'd be good for both of us..." Loki teased still focusing on Peter's member.

"No, he'll train with me!" Tori glared possessively

No sooner had the Asgardians began to argue Peter fell unconscious with a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"Peter!" they yelled

*timeskip*

Peter awoke slowly to find himself on his bed. His brain was still shaking from earlier. "Oh...man..." Peter groaned and he heard a faint shouting in another room.

"What's that?" He muttered, following the noise

"You were going WAY out of like Loki!" Tori's voice was muffled but it was still legible

"You're one too talk! Using your tits to win him over. You're: all substance, no technique!" Loki rebutted

"Says the girl who tried to play footsie with him!"

"Technique wins, Tori! You can have the biggest tits in the world but unless you know how to use them, they're worthless!" Loki added

"Peter chose ME first!" Tori answered

"He kissed ME first! And seriously, you're acting like a child!" Loki snapped back

"I'M the child?!" Tori asked

"You just confirmed it!" Loki pointed

'Alright enough!' Peter opened the door and saw the two Asgardians shutting up.

"This has gone on LONG enough." Peter sighed

"Peter!" The two turned in shock

"No more competitions, no more arguing! You two are my lovers; I'm NOT going to choose favourites!" Peter snapped

"We... didn't want you to." Tori muttered

"We can't help competing, so we made a bet to see who'd be your wife so you didn't have to choose." Loki frowned

"Well I don't WANT to choose." Peter answered "I've already chosen!"

"Really?" Tori gasped

"Who?" Loki muttered

"Both. I'm not doing this because it's selfish. I'm doing this because I care about you both deeply." Peter explained

Both gasped in surprise, before they hugged him with tears on their eyes

"Hey...hey it's alright. Besides I've got an idea. You may like it." Peter grinned

"What is it?" Tori asked

"I can show you how much I care about you." Peter smiled

Tori blushed and Loki smiled "Are we going to be punished?" Loki asked

"No." Peter chuckled

"Then what're you going to do?" Tori asked

"I'm going to show you how much I love you." Peter answered, gently kissing both of them.

The two smiled, leaning against him lovingly

Peter led them to the bedroom where the girls lay down on the bed. Peter removed his shirt and revealed recent battle scars from fighting Skurge the Executioner and his flying wolf.

Tori and Loki rubbed his chest, kissing the scars lovingly as they tried to sooth him

"Hmm..." Peter moaned but also leaned towards his lovers and began to lovingly grope their inner thighs.

"Ah! Hnn..." Tori hadn't done this before so it was all new to her.

"I'm sure he'll be gentle...ah...Sister..." Loki answered as Peter's fingers traced their legs

Peter kissed between Loki and Tori, getting both girls excited. He removed Tori's shirt exposing her blue bra that she wore underneath and her D-cup sized breasts.

Tori blushed, covering her chest

"Don't, you're beautiful Tori." Peter reassured her and kissed her tenderly.

"Mind if I help?" Loki asked taking off Peter's trousers

"Of course." Peter smiled, kissing down Tori's neck lovingly

"Hmm. Nnn..." Tori moaned gently as Peter rubbed under her bra teasing her nipples.

"Wow...THIS is why they call you Spider-MAN..." Loki blushed at Peter's ten inch cock being held back by his boxers and began to stroke it.

Peter moaned softly, pulling Tori's bra off and licking Tori's nipples

"P-Peter...Ah..." Tori moaned

Loki began to lick Peter's cock which made him moan gently as he continued to trace down Tori's body to her waist.

He slid her shorts down, kissing the goddesses hips and thighs as he neared her flower

'So tasty.' Loki thought as she moaned around Peter's cock, swirling her tongue around the head

'Oh fuck!' Peter thought as Loki continued her blow job

"P-Peter!" Tori was feeling more sensitive in her pussy

"Yeah?" Peter asked

"Please... I... I need your tongue." Tori panted

"Of course." Peter licked her pussy gently making the blonde haired Asgardian moan gently

"P-Peter...You're still hard!" Loki teased, releasing her mouth from his cock and began to tease it with her feet.

"Oh FUCK!" he moaned

The black haired Asgardian/Frost Giant's green painted toes glided over his cock as she smiled at the sight of it twitching to her touch

"O... Oh yes! Peter! Oh Peter! P... PETER!" Tori screamed as she suddenly came at the last 'Peter'

"I think she's ready Lover." Loki smiled releasing Peter's cock

"Are...are you ready?" Peter asked Tori

"Y... yes." Tori panted

"It'll hurt first time...But I'll go slow." Peter reassured her as he positioned himself over her pussy.

Tori braced herself, nodding to Peter before he slowly entered her

"Hnn!" Tori moaned biting her lip. As Peter entered her she felt her hymen rip and blood trickle down.

"I'm sorry." Peter kissed her to ease the pain

"It... it's okay. As... as long as it's you." She cried happily

Peter continued to move gently inside Tori's pussy while Loki was beginning to play with her pussy. 'This is SO wrong! But So right!' She bit her lower lip.

"P-Peter..." Tori moaned

"Tori!" Peter moaned, thrusting into her

Tori was feeling pleasure like never before, loving how her lover felt inside her... before she felt something thick and warm and wiggly enter her asshole. With a moan she looked down to see Loki was tonging her sister's asshole.

"S-Sister? HMM!" Tori moaned

"Loki?" Peter asked as he was still inside of Tori

"Just giving my sister some experience..." Loki teased

Peter shrugged, and continued to pound Tori as he found the sister on sister action kinda hot

Tori just moaned, loving the love her lover and sister where showing her as Peter slammed in and out of her pussy and Loki licked her ass

"P-Peter, L-Loki...! I'm...I'm! AH...!" Tori came and fell on the bed in exhaustion

"I think she liked that Lover. Why not try the second sister?" Loki asked

"I think I can agree to that." Peter smirked as he slowly pulled out from Tori.

Loki smiled as she crawled atop Peter and slowly slid onto him, moaning

"Ah...oh Odin..." Loki moaned

"You okay?" Peter asked

"Just...never had...one this BIG...before..." Loki moaned as she began to move on top of Peter's cock "And I have fucked a HORSE!"

"Shit! Wait what?" Peter asked

"Shh. Don't ruin this moment." Loki shushed him as she continued to fuck Peter.

Peter groaned, loving the feeling as he grasped her hips and thrusted in and out of her faster

"F-fuck! B-being on top! It's ecstasy!" Loki panted

"Better than being fucked by a horse?" Peter asked

"YES!" Loki moaned

Peter continued to pound into Loki's pussy making her reach climax sooner, but it wasn't enough, she wanted Tori to join in. "S... Sister! Please!" Loki asked her

"Hmm...L-Loki?" Tori stirred

"I-I need you!" Loki answered

Tori was surprised that, and unsure what to say or do

"Grab her breasts! I'll keep THIS busy." Peter grinned

"O... Okay." Tori nodded before she grabbed Loki's breasts

"Ah! Oh god! So-so strong! You're rough sister!" Loki moaned as she was reaching climax.

"R... really?" Tori gulped

"Your strength...fighting...never left! Ah!" Loki moaned as she was nearing climax

"Fuck! Loki...you're coiling my cock! I'm cumming!" Peter moaned teasing her clit.

"IN ME! IN ME!" She panted

Peter came straight in the second Asgardian, filling her with his seed "F-fuck..." Both Loki and Peter panted.

"You-you're a god among men..." Loki answered as Peter's seed pooled in her pussy

"Marry me." Peter panted looking at both of them.

"W-what?" Tori asked

"Marry me. Be my wives." Peter made it clear

The two were quiet for a second, and then kissed him in a three-way kiss

"Is that a yes?" Peter asked with a grin

"Yes!" The two smiled

*Epilogue/Time Skip*

Peter smiled as he arrived home

It had been ten years since he had married Loki and Tori. Odin had an episode that could only be described as: Hulk-Like; when they went back to Asgard to tell them.

Frigga was ecstatic to have a son in-law and the potential hope for grandchildren; which she didn't have to wait long.

Yea... he kinda got both of then pregnant.

Odin almost lost his mind with rage when they were told; Frigga knocked him out with a REALLY heavy frying pan. Thank you Eitri. Frigga had given the trio her blessing.

Peter had gotten a small amount of grey in his hair, but when you have two Asgardians for wives and two Half-Asgardian children in their early double digits he reserved the right to go grey early.

"Father!" A young boy ran to him. The boy had blonde hair with red, blue and gold clothes.

"Hey buddy." He grinned as he took his mask off, patting his son's head

"Sister was worried you weren't coming home." the boy answered

"What and miss the big day? No way." Peter got up. "Come on Kristoph."

"Okay father." He nodded, happily following home deeper into the house

"Elsa, he said he'd be here. Don't worry." Loki's voice spoke kindly

"I just want him safe." A soft girl's voice sniffed

"Heeeeeeeeere's Daddy!" Peter called happily as he entered

"Daddy!" Elsa dropped from her seat and ran hugged him. The young girl had green eyes, black hair while wearing green, black and gold costume.

"Hey baby girl!" Peter reciprocated it.

"Hello love." Loki smiled

"Hi..." Peter sighed contently as he kissed her.

"Are you okay Daddy?" The eight year old girl asked innocently

"I'm fine." Peter smiled

"I thought you wouldn't make it." Elsa sniffed

"And miss my two children's birthday? Never!" Peter reassured them

"Where's mom?" Kristoph asked

"She's in the kitchen." Loki smiled

"Go play with Olaf, Elsa." Peter smiled, pointing to a white furred puppy who walked into the room

"Come on Olaf!" Elsa smiled

"Woof!" the puppy smiled

The two children went to play with him in a different room

Peter smiled at the sight of his happy children

"Tori's in the kitchen." Loki lead Peter through.

Tori was wearing a blue/white shirt with blue jeans. She was putting the final parts of the birthday cake on. "That looks beautiful. And the cake isn't ba either." Peter commented making her turn to hug him

"You're back! Did you speak to Odin and Mother?" Tori smiled

"Frigga's coming. Odin is...well, he's still Odin." Peter sighed

"You are still Thor, Peter. He should respect you THAT much to come to his own grandchildren's birthday party." Loki said

"True...but he's still stoic about it. Though we may get some other guests coming." Peter answered

"OTHER guests?" Tori asked as there was a knock on their door.

"Should be them now." Peter smiled

Loki raised an eyebrow, walking over and opening the door carefully

As Loki opened the door she was greeted by numerous Asgardians, dwarves, light elves even Hela was there to greet them.

"Mother?" Tori gasped

"You didn't think we'd miss my grandchildren's ninth birthday; did you?" Frigga smiled

"Hi everyone." Peter waved as Tori hugged her mother

As the two young Asgardian children played then saw their relatives to celebrate their birthday Peter sighed contented knowing that fate doesn't control them. That THEY would have a wonderful life.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	18. Mystique Part 2 Chapter 18

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Mystique Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

It's been a month since Peter and Rave have been together. The two fell for each other on equal terms and they fell HARD; the two where, in a way, perfect for each other.

Raven and Peter were taking a stroll down the beaches at Province Town for a couple's holiday. Peter wearing a black vest, blue three-quarter shorts and dark coloured sandals.

Raven was wearing a white bikini and skirt with white flip flops.

Peter found the sight beautiful, but he had to try his hardest NOT to stare at her beautiful body

"Enjoying the view Peter?" Raven teased

"Yes." He admitted with a small smile, nodding

"Well..." Raven hugged his arm "I'm glad I wore it."

"Thanks." Peter smiled "Do you want an ice cream?" Peter asked

"Please." Raven smiled

Peter nodded, going off to get them both a cone

"It's been an eventful month hasn't it?" Peter asked

"True. And I forgive you for being late that one time." Raven licked the cone

"I told you that was Vulture." Peter defended

Raven grinned, knowing he was telling the truth but she just loved teasing him

As they walked up to the main town they went to a lobster house for a meal.

"Are you sure you can afford this?" Mystique asked

"I've managed to save a good amount." Peter reassured Raven.

"If you're sure." She shrugged

As they sat down and ordered their meals. As they approached their main phase they were getting full. "...Are you okay?" Peter asked

"Fine..." Raven sighed contently.

"... Are you okay?" Peter frowned

"It was a great meal Peter." Raven smiled "I've just been thinking."

"About what?" Peter asked sounding concerned

"Us. We're a good couple." She reassured him.

"Well, yea." Peter nodded

"Sir, madam. Care for the dessert menu?" the waiter asked

"Err?" Peter looked at Raven

"No, I'm fine." Raven answered

"The bill then please." Peter smirked

"Of course." the waiter walked off.

Raven smiled, holding Peter's hand on hers

*meanwhile*

"Where is Mystique?" Magneto roared "You were the last to see her!"

"I haven't seen her in the last month!" Avalanche answered "She seemed fine last I saw her!"

"She left." Sabretooth scoffed "Ran."

"Why did she...It doesn't matter. FIND HER!" Magneto ordered

"Already tried." Sabretooth scoffed "She was smart. I lost her scent not far from the base."

"Where did you lose her?" Magneto asked

"The armoury; she took my bike." Sabertooth snarled

Toad was laughing in the background at that

"Anything you want to say frog legs?" Sabretooth snapped with a growl.

"No." Toad squeaked

"Then how do we track the Sheila?" Pyro asked

"Avalanche; you were the last person to speak to her. Do you remember anything where she might go?" Magneto asked

Avalanche thought back to when he last talked to Mystique "She was looking at that photo of Rogue and Nightcrawler..." he answered

"Charles...she might have gone there." Magneto thought

"Then let's go." Toad grinned

*Time skip at Xavier's school*

The students were enjoying the sun from their free periods...except for Scott Summers since he had a mega-wedgie on the roof ornament...he deserved it.

Jean huffed as she sat in a green bikini by the pool

At the front gates Magneto and The Brotherhood had arrived and forced the gates opened with his powers. Kurt saw him wrench the gate apart and teleported to Professor X.

"Professor! Magneto!" Kurt called

"What?" Logan got up and ran straight to fight them

"Logan wait!" Charles ordered

"But Magneto's...!" Logan snapped

"Stand down. I'll go hear him out." Charles wheeled off to meet his old friend

"Eric." He nodded

"Charles." Magneto replied

"How are you?" Charles asked

"Fine. I'm not here for a social visit, I'm here for Mystique." Magneto answered

"She's not here Eric." Charles answered

"Of course she is." Eric glared

"Eric, I would know if Raven came here. She'd be around Kurt or Anne and there have been no new students." Charles defended.

"LIAR!" Eric levitated Charles in his chair

"Professor!" Scott saw and tried to aim with his laser vision

"Don't try it Scott, you'll hit Xavier!" Logan ran in

"I could send him flying to New York." Jean nodded

"Hmm...tempting." Logan agreed "Eric or Scott?"

"Either's fine with me." Jean stared at Scott.

"Wait, what did you say?" Eric asked

"Flinging Scott to New York." Logan answered as he saw Magneto lower Charles

"... New York." Eric muttered in thought

"You think...?" Avalanche thought

"I'm sorry Charles." Eric answered

"No harm...except to the gates." Charles shrugged it off.

"I'll put them back." Eric nodded

As they left Scott was flung from the rafters into the fertilizer pile near the flower beds.

"... Was that you Red?" Logan grinned at Jean

Jean giggled innocently.

*In New York*

Raven was in her own apartment with the windows drawn, she was in her normal form engaging in a shower. 'Peter's a wonderful person...it's only a matter of time...' she smiled happily thinking of him caressing her gently in his arms.

The loving word's he'd whisper into her ear, the soft kisses, the pleasure and love!

"Hmm...I can hardly wait." Raven washed the suds of her body.

Getting out of the shower she began to hum a song as she wrapped a fluffy blue towel Peter had gotten he, drying herself off, as she entered the main room and turned the TV on

"Danger on the streets of New York! Spider-Man has provoked the wrath of several mutants who are demanding the return of one of their own!" Jonah laid blame on Peter as Raven saw Avalanche and the rest of The Brotherhood in Times Square.

"... What?" Raven muttered "No, no... nonononono!"

Raven turned into her "human" look and got dressed trying to find Peter. "Peter!" She called through his door.

"Huh? Wa?" She heard him mutter, clearly have still been asleep

"Peter, Peter wake up!" Raven knocked on his door.

"I'm up, I'm up." Peter unlocked his door with a yawn

"Hey Rae, what's up?" He grumbled tiredly

"The Brotherhood of Mutants. They're here." She slipped in through the door.

"What? Oh man..." Peter rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "This is NOT good!" He panicked

"I know. And Jonah has already lay blame into you." Raven added

"He's always doing that." Peter rolled his eyes as he donned his costume "Stay safe okay?" Peter kissed her

"I promise." Raven nodded. As Peter web-swung away Raven teared up 'I'm sorry Peter.'

She looked out the window, already knowing what was REALLY going on 'This... is all my fault.'

'I'm so sorry Peter.' Raven left the apartment and ran.

*In Times Square*

Spidey landed on a bus, seeing the Brotherhood going crazy

"Hey Magneto, you gonna stop this or am I gonna have to stop you?" Spider-Man quipped

"Spider-Man!" The Master of Magnetism called

"That's me. Now what's with all this crazy stuff? Someone stole your favourite plushy?" Spider-Man quipped

"WHERE is Mystique?" Magneto growled

"How should I know? I thought you were her keeper?" Spider-Man asked

"She left. We caught wind that she was here!" Sabretooth answered

"Well, news flash. I don't know EVERYONE in New York." Spidey deadpanned

"Hey Spidey!" a random citizen shouted happily

"Hey Toby!" Spider-Man waved back "What?" he turned back

"... You just called him by his name?" Toad deadpanned

"He runs a great sandwich shop. I go in there time to time." Spider-Man answered

"Enough! Where is Mystique?" Magento squared off to Spider-Man.

"I don't know!" Spider-Man answered

And then had to dodge a car thrown at him

"What the hell dude?!" Spidey shouted as he was on the wall of the building.

"I said, where is Mystique?" Magneto hissed

"I. DON'T. KNOW!" Spider-Man answered

"Rargh!" Wolverine distracted Sabretooth "What's with Magneto attacking this place?"

"Mystique. Thanks for coming." Spidey smiled

"This doesn't concern you Logan!" Magneto roared bending Wolverine's adamantium skeleton to his will. "ARGH!"

"Leave my blood-brother alone!" Spidey webbed Magneto's eyes while other X-Men attacked the other members of The Brotherhood.

"Thanks Web's. For that, you can come to Poker Knight." Logan grunted

"Why wasn't I allowed before?" Peter asked

"Spider-Sense." Logan said before he ran off to help Jean

"IT DOSEN'T WORK THAT WAY!" Peter yelled

*with Raven*

'Forgive me Peter.' Raven cried as she left a note on his door and another should on his table should he miss it. She had packed all her items into her suitcase and altered her appearance. She was now a Caucasian-African skinned woman with black hair, a white shirt and blue jeans.

She turned around and quickly began running

*Time skip*

Panting and beaten up, Spider-Man and the X-Men went back to Peter's apartment as The Brotherhood were sent to prison. "Huh? What's this?" Peter found the note left on his door.

"What is it?" Jean asked

Peter was silent, dropping the note

"Sh-she's gone..." Peter was heartbroken, he fell into his chair.

"Who's gone?" Jean asked

"R-Raven...she left me." Peter began to tear up, scrunching the note in his hand.

"Raven?" Logan asked, recognizing the name

"My girlfriend. We met up last month...She figured out my secret, but she didn't care...She liked me for me." Peter explained

"Err...Peter, Mystique's real name..." Logan began to explain but was stopped by Jean

"No." Jean whispered

"Why? Why would she leave?" Peter asked

"Here's another. Looks like it's the same." Logan opened the note

Peter fell to the floor, holding back tears "Why did she leave?"

"I'm so sorry Peter." Jean was sympathetic.

"We should go." Logan put his hand on Jean's shoulder

Jean nodded as the two left

*Hours later*

Peter was looking over Raven's note in his hand while drinking a beer in the other, Logan's philosophy was: If you heal fast, drink beer. He saw his photo of him and Raven together at Coney Island both of them happy, it rained heavily five minutes earlier so both of them in the picture were soaked and exposing what was under their clothes.

*With Raven*

Raven had changed back to Mystique inside her new apartment; she was curled up on her bed holding the picture of him and her at Coney Island. A bucket of ice cream was on the floor empty and with a spoon left in it. 'I'm sorry Peter...I'm so sorry.'

She had tears running down her face as she cried

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	19. Wanda Wilson Part 2 Chapter 19

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Wanda Wilson Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

To the reviewers who felt displeased for the ending of chapter 18, here is Ghost's explanation: I always saw Mystique as a tragic character. Being both a neutral character whom was: in the Brotherhood of Mutants and a caring mother, I saw her as having both good and bad parts to her life. Seeing her like: Ramona Flowers from Scott Pilgrim franchise; I saw her wanting to leave that life then having it come back to haunt her. Rest assured that Part Three will come soon.

Until then: please read this chapter and see who else agrees with you on the ending.

Wanda was sitting in Peter's apartment; she was sobbing her eyes out. "WAH-HA-HA-HA! WHY?! Why. Would. They. Leave. It. There?!" she blew through an entire tissue box. *insert blowing nose noise*

"Wanda. Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Peter came through the door with shopping.

"The guys who wrote the last episode...*blows nose*. They can't do that! They can't leave it there!" Wanda hugged her husband while sobbing

"... What happened?" He sighed, dropping the bags carefully and patting her head

"They...*Sniff* The writers separated these two lovers, they-they were together for a month...then this guy was trying to catch her...then they didn't get back together...then I don't know what's happened!" Wanda cried

"Don't worry baby, it'll be okay." he said, patting her back

"But it'll be a MONTH before these guys make the finale!" Wanda blubbered

"How about we do something funny? Something to get your mind off it." Peter offered

"What on the world could get my mind off THAT!?" She cried helplessly

"How about we go to Coney Island? I know you like shooting things." Peter thought kindly

"Coney Island?" Wanda squeaked "WAHHH!" she poured with tears again

"GAH! What did I do?!"

"THEY went to Coney Island!" Wanda sobbed

"What can I do?" Peter asked

After a few moments of thought, he got an idea to make his wives admittedly ditzy thought process. He reached down and squeezed her ass

"Hmm?" Wanda squeaked slightly

"What?" Peter smirked

"Oh...that's a good one hubby." Wanda smiled

'Got it!' He thought happily

"What do you think Wanda? You. Me. A bottle of bubbly. And some "fun"?" Peter smiled pulling out a bottle of VERY expensive champagne. 'Where did THIS come from? I didn't buy this!'

*In Stark Tower*

"Where'd the Dom Perignon go?" Tony scratched his head

*With Peter and Wanda*

"Oh you, such WONDERFUL ideas." Wanda smiled, who was wearing her costume minus the straps and pouches and mask

"Well then my dear..." Peter got out some champagne flutes and begun to pour the drinks. "Let's drink." he handed the flute to his wife.

Wanda smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder as he sat down and the two began to drink

*Two hours later*

"No fair...you're drunk before I am." Wanda pouted since her healing factor prevented her getting drunk

"S-sorry hon..." Peter slurred lightly

"It's fine, I know I don't get drunk for more than 10 odd seconds." She waved off

"Still...it's the thought that counts...you know?" Peter smiled

"I know." Wanda kissed him

Peter smiled, kissing her back

"You know...we still haven't had our honeymoon yet..." Wanda traced down Peter's chest.

"Yeah?" Peter smiled

"So...I think we should." Wanda teased

"Okay. Just gotta put the shopping away. What the?" Peter stood up then saw the whole shopping had been packed neatly away in their respective cupboards and holding places.

"Thanks Weaver!" Wanda gave her the thumbs up.

"... Who?" Peter asked

"Never mind dear...Just enjoy being pleasantly drunk." Wanda kissed him

Peter shrugged, kissing her back

"Hmm..." Wanda moaned as she felt her husband grew beneath her "You're getting excited aren't you?"

"It's you, of course I am." Peter smiled, running his hands over her slim body

Wanda helped zip down Peter's trousers to expose his white boxer shorts. "I'm glad we waited for this..." Wanda rubbed noses with him.

"Same here." Peter smiled rubbing down Wanda's waist

She moaned softly as his hand kneaded her ass

"You want me to play the sexy teacher?" Wanda acted cutely.

"I want you as yourself." Peter answered

Wanda smiled, getting on his lap

"Wanda want wuvving." Wanda smiled acting cute

"Wanda get wuvving..." Peter straddled her on his lap.

He began to kiss her neck lovingly as he ran his hands all over her body

"And baby, you KNOW you love it." He grinned... before he started tickling her

"P-Peter! St-stah-STAHP!" Wanda laughed as she landed on the settee as Peter continued to tickle and kiss his wife.

"I love the sound of your voice." He grinned "Your voice."

"I-I'm glad..." Wanda calmed down as Peter began to reveal her firm C-Cup breasts.

The world paused for a minute as Wanda took control of Ghost's laptop " "C-Cup breasts" really? Let's change THAT!"

The new passage now reads:

Peter began to reveal Wanda's firm and soft DD-Cup breasts

"MUCH Better!"

Peter pulled the zipper down her body, to her navel, and slipped his hands under her costume to play with her breasts.

"Ah! Oh...oh Peter...Fuck!" Wanda gasped

"You've got a naughty mouth, I outta fix that." Peter "punished" her by open kissing with his wife.

Wanda returned the kiss, their tongues battling as she moaned

"Your kisses are electric!" Peter smiled

"I've got a Taser in my back-pocket." Wanda joked

"Shut up." Peter laughed as he continued to massage Wanda's body.

"But you said you loved my voice!" She pouted playfully as she moaned at his skilled fingers

"I do. I love your voice so much I want to fuck you." Peter answered as he kissed down her neck.

"You... you want to fuck me for my voice?" She moaned

"No, I want to fuck you!" Peter corrected her seeing her joke; even though he was drunk.

Wanda smiled, pulling him close "Then do it!"

Wanda pulled down Peter's pants and Peter did the same thing to Wanda's costume both exposed their lower privates, Peter lined up his ten inch cock with Wanda's pussy and entered with a single thrust. "AH! Oh, Oh god!"

"So tight!" Peter groaned, no noticing he ripped her hymen

"Oh, oh fucking hell! You-You're a giant!" Wanda cried a little from having her hymen ripped

"W-Wanda...are...are you...?" Peter saw the tears and slowed down

"I'm fine." Wanda smiled

"Fucking healing factor repairs it every time. Stupid fucking authors for remembering that is how this would work! DAMN YOU GREY!"

"Huh?" Peter asked

"Doesn't matter; just keep fucking my pussy." Wanda kissed her husband and pushed herself onto Peter's cock

Peter nodded, moving in and out of his wife's pussy as he kissed her breasts.

"Ah, ah, ah, Peter...You're...so good!" Wanda panted.

"You...you're so tight! Is it...always like this?" Peter groaned as he was thrusting inside her.

"Yes! Always use to boast how I was super tight and no one believed me!" She moaned

"Well I've got all the proof I need!" Peter continued to thrust inside his wife. "Fuck I-I'm close!"

"In-in me Peter! Fuck my pussy!" Wanda begged

"O... Okay!" Peter gasped, slamming into her and filling her womb

"Ah, ah, AH...!" Wanda moaned as she was filled up by Peter's cum. "Fucking...amazing..."

"Yes you were..." Peter smiled

"Hmm...flatterer..." She nuzzled into his neck

Peter smiled, holding her close

*A few hours later*

Wanda and Peter woke up asleep with a blanket over them, not knowing where said cover came from they took it off while Peter realized he hadn't pulled out of Wanda yet. "You had a few wet dreams dear husband." she teased

"I DID dream I was lying on top of two fluffy clouds." Peter smiled as he finally pulled out.

"Oh yeah?" She grinned, squeezing her breasts knowing what he meant

"Yeah...Soft, round...great for resting your head on..." Peter began to kiss them then Wanda

"Hmm...You know...we've still got about seven hundred or so words left..." Wanda smiled

"Meaning?" Peter was a little confused

"Well... we can be a bit... creative." She grinned

"VERY true...but I have to keep up with my job. We need to afford this place you know." Peter smiled then thought of his family's living condition

"Not a problem." Wanda pulled out a variety credit cards "Compliments of Ronan the Accuser, Galactus and Annihilus." she smiled

*With said cosmic beings*

"Where the hell's my credit card?!" they asked rummaging around their pockets and sock drawers.

"Your's isn't here Ronan. But I DID find a subscription to "Universal Playboy"!" Annihilus pulled out a magazine with an attractive alien female on the front.

*Back on Earth*

"How the... never mind. Do those even WORK on Earth?" Peter deadpanned

"How'd you think we paid off the rent for the past year?" Wanda giggled

"You got me there." Peter kissed his wife

"You are fantastic." He smiled

"And you're amazing." Wanda smiled "Mind if we continue our honeymoon?"

"I think that's a FANTASTIC idea." Peter opened kissed Wanda passionately

And they lived happily ever after

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute Grey. Are we REALLY going to leave it there? We've got about six hundred words left!" Ghost commented

"It's 600. Besides, the kids are for the epilogue." Grey shrugged back

Ghost shushed Grey "A-buh-buh-ba! Ix-nay on the Pilogue-ey!" Ghost answered

"... I no speak espanol." Grey deadpanned

"Hey! Will you two try get lost?! I want kinky sexy time with my Husband!" Wanda yelled "Go and take your pervy readers with you!"

"... RUN!" Grey screamed as he did as he said

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	20. Gali Part 2 Chapter 20

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Gali Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Argus Drax: Here's your rock mate. *Drops bolder on Argus' head*. Argus: *Flattened squeaky voice* Thank you

Guest and Richard1081: Thank you for your contributions to the "Cosmic Chapters" but Grey and I work in a "sequential order" every tenth chapters.

To DRESDENFANatic: thank you for your PM for the last chapter. I'll be honest I was confused with the first part. I never answered a review in a PM before so it was unusual territory for me. But thank you again.

 ***trumpet fanfare***

 **Hello and welcome to the 20th chapter of Spider-Man One-Shots. Grey and I thought that for every 10th chapter we have a "Cosmic Chapter" where Spidey has won the heart of a Cosmic Being. All of them are fair game: Gali, Eternity, Death, Fem-Living Tribunal etc. What sort of trouble can Spidey have when he's faced with love from a Cosmic Being? Just wait, read and find out.**

It had been three months since Gali had moved in with Peter and their daughter Gabriella; they were happy together since Gabriella was learning to speak at such a young age...well, being the daughter of a Power Cosmic being will do that for you.

But her favourite word was still 'Dada'

"So, what're we doing today?" Gali asked helping Gabriella to walk.

"I think...we should go to my Aunt's. I've kept in contact with her but...with work; I haven't seen her in the past months." Peter thought

"That could be nice." Gali smiled

"You'll love her." Peter grinned

"And she'll love Gabriella as well."

"Dada?" Gabriella asked

"That's right baby, we're going to see Aunt May." Peter picked up their daughter.

Gabriella giggled, hugging Peter back

"I'll go and call her. Maybe for tomorrow?" Peter asked

"I think that's a good idea." Gali smiled

Peter nodded and went to do just that

Peter punched in his aunt's number into his phone and heard the ring. "Hello?" a kind woman's voice answered

"Hey Aunt May it's me." Peter responded

"Oh hello Peter, how have you been?" May answered

"Fine, fine. Listen I'll be coming over to visit tomorrow, if that's alright." Peter answered

"Of course dear; I'll see you then." May spoke happily.

"I've also got a few... well... guests." Peter smiled

"Oh well, I'll but some more plates out then." May reassured him

"Thanks Aunt May. I'll see you tomorrow." Peter smiled

"I think it'll go alright. Don't worry." Gali smiled

"I know...but how do you tell your aunt that you're bringing the mother of your child and your three month old daughter with you?" Peter asked

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Gali kissed him making him smile.

"Yea. I guess." He sighed, nodding

*The next day*

Peter and Gali were dressed in smart casual clothes while Gabriella was dressed in a light purple dress with pink shoes in her pram.

"Well, let's go little lady." Peter grinned down at his daughter

"Dada." Gabriella smiled

The three approached May Parker's home and Peter knocked on the door. "One second." May's voice spoke behind it.

"Just relax." Gali smiled wearing her glasses

"I know..." Peter straightened his collar.

May opened the door with a smile expecting Peter and his guests.

But was shocked to see the 18 year old girl and baby with her nephew

"P-Peter...I um...I expect these are our guests." May asked as Peter rubbed the back of his head

"Yeah. Aunt May, this is Gali and Gabriella...my, well my girlfriend and our daughter." Peter answered

"Wonderful to meet you Mrs Parker." Gali extended her hand.

May was just frozen, staring at them in shock

"Aunt May?" Peter asked in worry.

"C-Come in..." May offered

"Okay?" Peter said nervously, walking inside

It was a few minutes of silence from Peter's Aunt. She had poured some cups of hot beverage for Peter, Gali and herself; while giving the baby some milk...although Gali gave Gabriella breast milk instead.

"A... Aunt May?" Peter asked nervously

May sighed heavily looking at Peter with contempt.

"Aunt May...look I'm sorry about this; but you know when I was always daydreaming a year ago? That's when I met Gali. We hooked up and she left, I didn't know about Gabriella until a few months ago. But she came back with our child. And from that day...I've been a good boyfriend to Gali, a good father to Gabriella." Peter explained hoping for a reaction from Aunt May.

Nothing. She just sat there in her armchair supping her tea.

"She... is 18 Peter." She said after a few seconds

"I know...but she was eighteen when I met her..." Peter answered

"Eighteen. And pregnant. A child." May sighed

"Yes." Peter nodded.

Gali and Gabriella were in the kitchen where the baby was having her mother's milk; Gali could hear it all, how Peter was trying to keep the level ground.

"Peter... it is not that I am UN-happy for you, but..."

"You expected better of me. You and Uncle Ben raised me better than that; I know, but I love her; I love both of them. And we'd love it if you knew your grand-niece." Peter sighed punishing himself then telling his Aunt how he and Gali felt.

"Well... I always wanted Grand Children." May joked, Peter always knowing she saw him as a son

"You mean...? You're alright with Gali and Gabriella?" Peter asked

In the kitchen Gali was crying slightly since she and her daughter were blessed by the Matriarch of Peter's family.

"Of course." She smiled

Gali cuddled hers and Peter's daughter and went into the living room to see Peter hugging his aunt. "Dada. Dada." Gabriella reached out.

"Come here baby girl." Peter smiled as the four of them were in a four way hug now.

"No *sniff* with the awkward shocks out of the way. I want to see my grand-niece." May smiled

"Here she is." Gali smiled handing their daughter over.

"Hello...hello there..." May fussed over the baby.

"So... you're Gabriella?" May smiled as she held the baby in her hands

"Mama, Mama." Gabriella pointed to her great-aunt.

"Oh..." May smiled as she coddled the babe.

"Her second word..." Gali smiled

"Had to come sooner or later." Peter held his girlfriend.

The two held each other close

Hours passed as Peter, Gali and Gabriella were at May's home. Night soon crept and baby Gabriella was drifting off to sleep. "We better head home; it's Gabriella's bed time." Gali smiled now holding the sleeping babe.

"It was nice to meet you." May smiled

"Maybe you can come over some time? Gabriella likes you." Gali smiled

"I think we can arrange that." May smiled as they walked back to their home.

"Today was a fun day." Peter smiled, unlocking the door

"Gabriella's fast out..." Gali put their daughter in her crib in her own room.

"You know...we haven't had any time to ourselves since Gabi was born..." Peter smirked lightly

"Gabi?" Gali asked as she tucked their daughter in

"It's a mouthful saying her full name" Peter explained

"True." Gali admitted

"So...what about me and you...make up for lost time?" Peter stroked down Gali's body

"Hmmmm." Gali purred "I like the sound of that." She smiled

Peter and Gali kissed as they went into their bedroom and quietly as not to wake Gabi.

"Hey...you know what day it is?" Gali asked

Peter thought then he remembered "It's our anniversary...the day we first met..."

"Yes." She smiled

"Then let's make it a night to remember..." Peter smiled as he cupped Gali's face looking into her beautiful eyes.

Gali smiled lovingly at him and nodded

Peter and Gali kissed passionately and he reached down her skirt and kneaded her ass.

Gali moaned softly at the touch, holding Peter close as she didn't break the kiss.

"Hmm...I'm...getting wet Peter..." Gali moaned

"You ready?" Peter asked

Gali nodded and moaned as Peter stroked down her legs.

"Then I am ready to take you... My Galactic Princess." Peter smiled

The two had stripped off their clothes and exposed their naked bodies to each other. "My god...I missed THIS for a year?" Peter gasped

"Well, you can enjoy it now..." Gali smiled as she crawled on top of her lover.

"True." He smiled, loving the feel of her smooth skin

As Peter trailed up and down Gali's body, kissing her neck, lips and breasts "Hmm...Oh...Peter...Hmm..."

"I love you Gali." Peter whispered in her ear.

"I-I love...you too." Gali panted

Peter smiled, rubbing his hardness against her pussy lips

"You ready?" Peter asked

"I've been starved for a year...Of course I'm ready." Gali pushed herself onto Peter's cock "AH!"

"Oh god!" Peter moaned feeling the pleasure of the pussy he hasn't felt for 365.25 days...yeah Ghost is being a dick with times.

"Missed this!" Gali moaned, loving the feeling

"So...So have I!" Peter pounded Gali's pussy

"Make...make me feel like I once did!" Gali begged

"But. But Gabriella. She's. Next door." Peter panted thrusting into Gali.

"I'll be quiet!" Gali promised

"Alright then." Peter increased his speed and deep kissed Gali in hopes to keep her quiet

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Gali moaned in Peter's mouth with pleasure.

The two stayed like that, thrusting against each other as they revelled in the pleasure they gave each other

"Peter...I'm cumming!" Gali panted

"Me. Too!" Peter thrust faster

"In. In me!" Gali begged

"But-but last time..." Peter thought

"Don't care! Do it!" She begged

"Al-alright!" Peter thrust straight into Gali's pussy

"Hmm...!" Gali held back her pleasurable moans and felt Peter's cum fill her womb.

"Oh Peter!" She moaned, cumming

"Gali!" Peter held his girlfriend close as he came in her and both of them fell to sleep.

*The next morning*

Peter yawned as he awoke, holding his lover close

"Hmm..." Peter stirred and saw Gali sleeping on his chest; he kissed her tenderly on her head.

"Hmm...Morning..." Gali woke up smiling

"Morning." Peter smiled

The two lay there, enjoying each other's warmth

"Sleep okay?" Peter asked softly

"Like a dream..." Gali smiled

"Wah! Wah! Mama! Dada!" Gabi cried

"Looks like we're needed." Gali sighed getting up

"Yeah...WE are." Peter smiled

The two stood up and got dresses before heading towards their baby

"Come here baby. Mom and dad are here." Gali smiled

"Hmm. Hmm." Gabi aimed for her mother's breasts.

"She's hungry. Here Gabriella..." Gali exposed her breast so the babe can drink.

Gabi began suckling on her mother's breasts

'I have to tell her. I have to tell her...' Peter thought as he smiled at Gali

"You like Momma's milk done you?" Gali smiled

"Gali...there's something...there's something I need to ask you." Peter spoke

"Yes?" Gali asked

"I know we've been together for three months and a day...but I don't want to leave it at just that. I love you; will you marry me?" Peter asked

"... What?" She muttered in shock

"Will you marry me?" Peter answered again.

Gali had to think, the suddenness of his offer it stunned her. "Y-Yes...Yes I will!"

Peter smiled, hugging her and Gabi lovingly

'I don't care if she's immortal and I'm not. I'm never leaving them.' Peter thought lovingly.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	21. Black Widow Part 1 Chapter 21

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Black Widow Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Argus Drax: With regards to the "Cosmic Spider" mention, we can't do Spidey getting with himself…that's weird. As for the Toni Stark part, we will be coming back to it at a later date but we aren't sure about the position for Pepper.

To the reviewers who gave suggestions: thank you for the support and multiple suggestions.

 **Ghost's note:** for future reviewers; as much as we enjoy reading your suggestions, it would be just as beneficial for the stories if you would give honest opinions about the chapters we have posted. So please for our and your sake, tell us what you thought of the chapters. These help improve our stories. Thank you and enjoy the next chapter.

SHIELD HQ, 1407, Inside the Training Area. A black suit clad, red haired spy is fighting LMD's that have transformed into Red Skull.

She was like a dancer, elegantly moving across the floor like she was gliding as she slammed her fists or feet into the robots

"Simulation Terminated." A robotic voice spoke ending the training session

"Do you have anything challenging Fury? I'm getting complacent." The woman spoke

"Sorry Natasha but you've gone through all known villains in the database." Nike Fury walked through the automated doors.

"Then how about a Hero?" The woman, Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow called

"There's hundreds. But I'll try and find a sparring partner." Fury answered

"It better not be Cap or Hawkeye. I know their moves like the back of my hand." Natasha answered

"Hmm. Then... how about this one? He's a good match for you." Fury said. The robots became a familiar figure before Natasha's eyes

"Spider-Man?" Natasha asked

"Someone you don't normally fight, adaptable fighting style. Thought it would be a good challenge." Fury smirked

"Fine." Natasha sighed

He was cute and, even though she doesn't act like it, she was funny

'Head in the game Natasha!' She told herself as she was now facing four identical Spider-Man copies.

She fired from her wrist blasters into the robots causing two of them to fly back from the shots.

And the sight of Peter falling back with a bullet in his chest... It made her heart slow to a stop

'I-NO! I can't be feeling these things! Emotions get in the way of the mission!' Natasha told herself as she defended from the LMDs

But now, she was subconsciously going on the defensive

Natasha was becoming slightly overwhelmed, but that didn't stop Natasha from fighting...that is until Fury terminated the simulation.

"What was that for? I had that under control!" Natasha snapped

"Natasha. You are LITTERALLY in the corner. And you were only blocking." Furry said, Natasha realizing about the walls either side of her shoulders

"I-I..." Natasha tried to think of an explanation

"Take a break Natasha. I don't want one of my top agents losing sleep." Fury ordered

"Yea, I'm just tired. That's it." she told herself, nodding as she left the training room

'It's because it was him. I always hold back against HIM!'

"Damn it!" she slammed her door shut behind her and leaned back into the wall. 'Maybe...maybe if...no, don't be ridiculous. It's not in you Natasha; you're not SUPPOSED to let your feelings get in the way.'

She fell to her knees, holding back her tears

*Time Skip*

Natasha walked out from SHIELD, using one of her sick days instead of defecting and decided to clear her mind.

She was wearing a simple black button up shirt and blue jeans with a leather jacket

She went over to a cafe and sat outside overlooking the park.

She just sat there... thinking

Natasha walked in to order "Yes Miss? What would you like?" The waiter asked

Natasha asked for a chicken Panini and salad with a coffee and sat down she overheard Jonah bellowing out against Spider-Man again. 'Doesn't he have anything else better to do than rage into Peter?'

'I know, right?' a voice in front of him asked. Shocked, Natasha looked up to see herself wearing a black business suit with short hair. It was Nancy Rushman

"N-Nancy? No. No, you're just a figment of my imagination. An alias." Natasha whispered

'Possibly. Possibly not. I could be a manifestation of how you really feel towards a certain someone.' Nancy answered

"I don't feel ANYTHING for him." she hissed

'Are you sure? You flinched when you struck the LMD's.' Nancy answered

Natasha was silent and just looked away

"Your meal ma'am." The waiter passed Natasha's order to her.

"Thank you." the two said together, Natasha digging in

"Why did YOU say "thank you"? You're not real." Natasha commented while maintaining a normal appearance in public.

'I'm real Natasha. As real as you are. You just need to understand that your feelings don't get in the way. Think of it like this: if you were given an order that didn't sit right with you; would you disobey that order for the feelings you have?' Nancy asked

"Depends on the mission." Natasha said simply "Sometimes it is better to follow the orders, and sometimes you need to break them."

'Could you attack Peter if it was for the mission?' Nancy asked

'Why don't you ask him? Why not tell him how you feel?' Nancy asked

'I don't feel anything!' she hissed

'Are you sure?' Nancy asked as she faded away

Natasha sighed, looking down... and someone soon sat next to her

"Hey gloomy Gretchen, why the long face?" the voice joked

"P... Peter?!" Natasha gasped in surprise 'Of all the people to find me!'

"You feeling okay?" Peter asked

"I... err... yes." she nodded

"Just seems you needed some company. SHIELD giving you a hard time?" Peter asked kindly

"Yes." She lied as she calmed down

"Fury CAN be a bit harsh on us can't he?" Peter commented trying to cheer her up.

"True." Natasha said, trying to hold back a smile

"So...are you doing anything later? Or is it like an afternoon off?" Peter asked

'He-He's asking me if I'm off? Is he TRYING to date me?' Natasha instantly thought

"I've... I've got the day off. Why?" Natasha asked as she cooled her outside appearance

"You just look like you need to unwind. I've got a spare ticket to the theatre from a competition...you want to come?" Peter answered

"... Are you asking me out on a date Mr Parker?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well..." Peter tried to think of an answer that didn't look like he WAS trying to ask her out "Yeah." He failed. Darn Parker honesty.

'He still likes us.' Nancy smiled, 'appearing' beside Natasha

'Get lost!' Natasha stared at her alias "I-I'd like to." she answered

"Cool...Err here." Peter handed the ticket to her.

"Thanks." Natasha accepted it and saw the title.

And frowned, seeing that Mary Jane would be starring

"Is...is everything okay?" Peter asked since he saw Natasha's facial expression change

"It...it seems to be popular." Natasha lied again

"You prefer quiet, low key shows then?" Peter asked

"It's not that. I'd like to go." Natasha answered

"Really?" Peter asked hopefully

"So...tonight at seven?" Peter smiled

"See you then." Natasha answered

"... Where should I pick you up?" he chuckled after a second

"Maybe at Avenger's Tower? Most of my stuff is still there." Natasha smiled

"Deal." Peter got up.

"Well, later." he waved, swinging away

'Yeah...later...' Natasha thought.

'Looks like we have a date. Hey Tasha?' Nancy smiled

'Go... away.' Natasha growled

'I can't I'm part of you.' Nancy gave a trickster's answer and disappeared

*Time Skip*

Inside Avenger's Tower Natasha was dressed in a sleek black dress that gave her free movement yet it didn't restrict her movement.

"Hmmm. this should do." she said aloud, looking at herself in the mirror

"*Long single whistle* Looking good Tasha." Hawkeye smiled

"Clint..." Natasha groaned

"What? Can't I compliment a friend?" Clint asked

"WHAT are you doing in my room?" she asked with a half-hearted glare

"Door was open." He answered

"No it wasn't." Natasha answered

"Look; Fury told me about the LMD training session. You know I'm your friend, right?" Clint answered

"Sometimes." she joked

"Well, I'm just glad you're getting time to be a normal person." Clint answered

"Yea, 'normal'." Natasha scoffed

"Look, just have fun where ever you're going. Forget your training and who you are, just enjoy the "who you aren't"." Clint answered

Natasha raised her eyebrow, not understanding but not caring

"Just have fun." Clint answered

"I know how to have fun." Natasha answered

"I guess you do." Clint answered

Natasha gave Clint the finger as said archer left the room laughing

Downstairs Peter was dressed in a sharpish tuxedo ready for the theatre. "Whoa..." He muttered in awe.

He saw her walking down the stairs confidently, a smile on her face

"You look...amazing." Peter smiled

"You clean up nice as well." Natasha responded

"Ehehe thanks." He blushed

"You ready?" Peter extended his arm like gentleman.

"Yes." Natasha answered

She looped her arm around his, the two leaving

*At the Theatre*

'No need to worry. He asked YOU to this thing, he's probably not thinking about MJ Watson.' Nancy answered

'I don't need you here right now.' Natasha answered

'Yes you do.' Nancy scoffed

"Natasha, you okay?" Peter asked

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Natasha answered

"Ah, that 'thing I don't do'." Peter joked

"Peter..." Natasha giggled.

Peter smiled "Come on. Our seats are here."

Natasha nodded as they took their seats... Front row seats

"Wow. Great seats Peter." Natasha whispered as the curtains opened

"Thanks." Peter accepted the compliment.

During the play, it showed a great performance. The audience was won by Mary Jane Watson who played her part to perfection. Natasha could see why Peter was enthralled with her ages ago; she had to wonder: would SHE have that same treatment as that?

Would he love her as much as he did her!

At the first interval Peter and Natasha stretched their legs in the foyer. Peter went to get some concessions while Natasha went to the ladies room

'That was nice.' Nancy smiled

'Why're you here? I thought I told you...' Natasha snapped

'Please Natasha, I think we BOTH know why I'm here.' Nancy answered

'No.' She denied

'You're worried and jealous. Jealous about MJ Watson and worried from his possible infatuation for her again.' Nancy answered

'I am not.' She scoffed

'Why're you denying it?' Nancy asked knowing what the answer was

'I-I'm not denying it!' Natasha answered

'Then what are you saying?' Nancy asked

'I...I don't know HOW to express them!' Natasha answered 'Whenever I open up...EVERYTHING gets compromised!'

'And he IS complicated.' Nancy nodded

"What if...What if I can't open up? What if I can't tell him?' Natasha thought

'Oh? The might Black Widow scared to do what I, a simple school teacher did?' Nancy mocked

'I lost my memory then...Now...now it's different.' Natasha thought

"The play will continue in five minutes. The play will continue in five minutes." the PA announcer proclaimed

'Then show that 'super spy courage'.' Nancy scoffed

'You know. If you keep this up. I'll get drunk and not hear you.' Natasha snapped

'Oh? THAT'LL be fun.' Nancy giggled

'Part two now. Let's get this over.' Natasha thought

'Go snag him Widow.' Nancy smiled

She just growled, storming out

"Hey...Is-is everything okay?" Peter saw Natasha coming out of the washroom with a half-scowl on her face.

"Yes." She lied

"O-Kay...Wine?" Peter handed a glass to her.

"Sure." She said, snatching the glass and downing it in one gulp

"Shall we head back to our seats?" Natasha asked with authority

"Yeah, sure." Peter answered. But what he was thinking 'What's going on? She's been like this all day.'

*time skip*

As the play closed its curtains a thunderous applause; Peter and Natasha left first as not to be caught in the crowd.

"That was nice." Peter smiled

"Yeah it was." Natasha answered as they exited the theatre.

"Do you want to catch a taxi, or the Web-head express?" Peter asked kindly

"... The web-head express." she said with a small smile

"My lady." Peter offered his hand to Natasha.

As she took it Peter pulled her in close and they swung away back to Avenger's Tower.

Natasha smiled, putting her head on his shoulder

*At the Tower*

Peter and Natasha landed safely on the tower's roof. Natasha turned to hold Peter back for a minute "Huh? What's wrong?" Peter asked

"You're warm." she smiled

"I-Err...You...What did you say?" Peter double-took thinking that it was the wine talking...even though they just had two glasses each.

"You're warm. I've missed this." she smiled

'Oh. My. GOD!' Peter thought "You...you've MISSED this?"

"Yes." Natasha answered hugging him closer.

"Being in your arms... I've missed it."

"Hey...err...listen Natasha..." Peter blushed

"Yeah?" Natasha asked

Peter blushed at the look in her eye, the same look she had as Nancy, and gulped

"Do you want to go out again sometime?" He managed to choke out the second time

"I'd love to." Natasha smiled

'Way to go!' Nancy cheered

"Well, great!" Peter smiled "I'll-I'll see you later then?"

"How about you stay a while?" Natasha offered

"Okay..." He said nervously

'I'm not wasting tonight.' Natasha thought

'Go get him girl!' Nancy smiled as she faded away.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	22. Susan Storm Part 1 Chapter 22

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Susan Storm Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Ghost's Note:** I apologise to you our audience, I was on holiday with family for the past two weeks. But I'm back now and the stories will come again.

 **Additional:** Grey and I are currently working on a new Spider-One-Shot story series called: Spider One-Shot Holiday-Stories. Where Spidey is with different women based on holidays; the first one will be uploaded on Halloween.

Reviewers:

Todd: Grey and I are working through multiple different potential heroines and villainesses in Marvel to pair up with Peter, we over look famous characters such as Ororo and Jubilee. It is honest "Missing characters in research".

New York in the rain; it's a sight people thought to be impossible with days like this. But this wasn't normal rain, it was a storm.

Two months ago, Mr Fantastic died

It was heart breaking; Ben had lost a friend, Johnny had lost a brother...and Sue...she lost her husband. No-one could've predicted that Mr Fantastic would die...but it happened. The Fantastic Four became the "Fantastic Three" still working the hero circuit...but it was hollow.

Luckily, they had their 'honorary member' popping around whenever he had free time to check up on them

A knock came at the French window and Sue opened the door. "Thanks Sue...MAN I haven't seen it THIS bad in ages. I had to get a cab near Central Park." It was Johnny and he was soaked to the bone.

"It's fine." Sue sighed, closing the window after him

"How're you holding up?" Johnny asked

"Okay." Sue sighed

"Sue, it's been two months." Johnny sighed drying himself off.

"So? I still hurt." She shot back

"I know I'm the last person you need to hear this from. But why don't you go out with someone?" Johnny asked

"It's too soon." Susan sighed

"Sue, I get it. But...you need to get some air into your lungs. You can't stay cooped up in here." Johnny answered

Sue didn't answer, turning invisible

"Oh come on Sue. Don't become Queen Victoria." Johnny answered

"Yo Johnny. You in here?" Ben's voice asked as he came from the gym.

"Yea, what's up rock-pile?" He called

Ben met up with Johnny and began to explain "Sue's disconnecting Johnny. I'm worried."

"Yeah me too. But who do we call who can cheer her up?" Johnny asked

*with Peter*

"Wet weather in wonderful New York. Just what I need when fighting Shocker!" Spider-Man dodged Shocker's attacks

"Well, at least you're not Electro. Your powers are only vibration based."

"Shut it Spider!" Shocker blasted straight at his enemy.

"At least you don't have woofers. You'd kill it at a rave." Spider-Man quipped

Spidey back flipped, dodging a sonic pulse, and webbing up Shocker's gauntlets

"Argh! I'm gonna get you for that!" Shocker struggled to rip the webs off

"No you're not!" Peter called, kicking him across the face

"Argh..." Shocker was knocked out and Spidey tripped on some excess water

"Dang puddles!" Spider-Man got back up

He noticed people were laughing at him, and he decided to join in

"Alright, alright. Break it up. We've got him Spidey." An officer spoke

"Thanks." Spider-Man spoke then felt his phone vibrate. "Hello?"

"Hey Spidey, it's Torch." Johnny's voice answered

"Hey, how's it going?" He web-swung away

"Alright, listen I need a favour." Johnny asked

"Sure what is it?" Spider-Man replied

*Baxter Building*

"Think he'll come?" Ben asked

"Peter said he would." Johnny answered with his phone in his hand.

"Hey, I'm here." Peter called, crawling in

"Told ya. Come on Spidey, I'll dry ya off." Johnny offered

"... Sounded kinda gay." He joked, walking over

"You know what I mean." Johnny rolled his eyes.

*inside Sue's room*

Sue was lying on her bed, crying

"Reed..." She sobbed

A knock came at the door "Sue. It's me." Johnny answered

"What?" She asked

"You've got a visitor." Johnny responded

"Who is it?" She snarled, pulling the door open

"Hi." Peter smiled raising his hand kindly

"P-Peter? Why're you...? It doesn't matter, just go." Sue saw him and asked him to leave

"No Sue." Peter sighed "I'm your friend."

"If you ARE my friend you'll go." Sue answered holding back her tears.

"No Sue. That's NOT what friends do. We talk things out." Peter answered putting his hand on her shoulder.

Sue just collapsed, holding Peter close as she cried

"Hey...hey, hey...it's alright. Let it out." Peter soothed her. He hated seeing Sue like this; he had a huge infatuation with her, but he respected her choice when she chose Reed. Now...all he could think about was how not to see her cry.

He sat down on the bed, setting her on his lap as she cried

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong? I'm a great listener." Peter offered

"I... I miss him so much." Susan hiccupped

"I know. I know, it's okay to miss him. Some of us take it harder than others, but...you can't let that hold you back. You need to live Susan." Peter answered

"Did... Did you feel like this when Gwen died?" Susan asked

"Yeah...I felt like this for what seemed years. I loved her, yet...she's still here. Different people treat sadness differently; some hole up, others do crazy stuff and get into trouble...others, they express it differently." Peter explained

"I haven't felt like this since my mother died but this... Is much worse."

"I felt the same way with Uncle Ben...I never thought I'd lose him the way he did. But I turned that sadness into a positive. I'd honour him somehow. You can do the same with Reed." Peter thought

He looked down, to see she had cried herself to sleep, and smiled

*In the living room*

Johnny and Ben were sitting in the co-joined living room/kitchen waiting patiently for Peter and Sue.

"How'd you think it's going?" Johnny asked

"Web-Head's smart and empathetic. He'll know what to say." Ben answered "Want a drink?"

"Yeah." Johnny nodded

Peter sighed as he entered the area

"Hey Peter." Ben looked at the hero

"Hey." Peter sighed

"Did...is everything okay?" Johnny asked

"I think." Peter nodded "I HOPE."

"You're the best man for this job Peter. I wouldn't have asked anyone else." Johnny answered

"Thanks pal." Peter smiled

*time skip, a few months later*

Sue was taking a walk around the shopping district. Her mood had brightened from Peter's intervention those months passed, yet she also felt feelings for the web-slinging hero.

She was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans, as her costume was... Who would go shopping in her costume?!

She headed inside a famous chain shop that also had a cafe inside. 'I AM getting hungry.' She thought as she went inside thinking she can kill two birds with one stone.

She quickly bought the stuff they needed and got herself a sandwich and a bottle of water

Using her powers subtly she headed back to the Baxter Building. But she also caught glimpse of Spider-Man swinging around, her heart was a flutter every time she saw him.

'Peter...' Sue thought kindly.

*Time skip, back at the Baxter Building*

Peter crawled in through a window, seeing no one was here

"Sue?" He whispered "Sue, are you here?" He removed his mask.

"Here Peter." She smiled, leaving her room dressed in her uniform "Sorry, just finished getting changed."

"Hey...no problem." Peter smiled 'I like you in your uniform.'

And could you blame him? With her super model like body and tight blur suit, the 4 stretched across her sizable chest

"Sorry about the wait." Sue smiled

"Hey, no problem." Peter smiled

"So, what are you here for?" She smiled, seeing her old friend in the skin-tight costume

"Can't friends see friends?" Peter asked with a blush growing.

"Not at all." She shrugged

"You...you feeling okay?" Peter asked

"I'm fine...You?" Sue asked as the two seemed to inch closer to each other

"Fine." He nodded

"So...Listen I...err..." Sue began

"Yeah?" Peter asked

"I never said thank you properly for helping me get out of my funk." Sue answered

"No thanks needed." Peter smiled

"But still." Sue kissed his cheek "Thanks."

Peter blushed brightly at that, the two so close he could almost feel her breasts press against his chest

"Hey...err...what *gulp* what're you doing tonight?" Peter asked

"Nothing." She whispered

"So...How about I take you to dinner?" Peter offered

"That sounds nice." She smiled

"So...seven?" Peter asked

"Seven." Sue kissed his cheek again.

"Wh... What should we do till then?" He asked

"We could...erm...have a cup of coffee?..." Sue asked then mumbled the last part

"Sorry I missed that last bit." Peter felt his temperature rise

"A cuddle?" Sue responded

"S... Sure." Peter blushed

The two sat down just cuddling together, both almost embarrassed from their being close. But they still enjoyed it

An hour passed, the time was now half four. Sue cleared her throat and hoped to tell Peter how she felt.

"P-Peter..." Sue spoke softly

"Yeah?" Peter asked kindly

"I need to tell you something." She sighed

"Well? Go ahead." He smiled

"Ever since...ever since you helped me get over Reed, I've-I've fallen for you." Sue confessed

"I've liked you for years." Peter nodded

"Y-you have?" Sue asked

"Yeah, I have." Peter answered

"... I remember." She smiled

"Do you...do you think we can..." Peter mumbled

"Make a go of it?" Sue answered

"Yeah."

"I'd like to try." Sue nodded

"So...tonight? At the restaurant. Seven. It'll be a real date. Not just one as friends." Peter smiled with excitement.

"Yes." She nodded, smiling

"What time is it? Five...so we have a couple hours till dinner." Peter smiled

"True." She nodded with a cute smile

"What do you want to do?" Peter asked kindly, but with a puckish grin.

"Hmmmm." She hummed, tapping her chin cutely

"We COULD..." Sue teased

"Could what?" Peter asked hoping for a good answer

Sue just smiled sultrily and pulled Peter into a kiss

"Hmm..." Peter and Sue moaned as they embraced. Peter feeling Sue's breasts push against him while stroking her hair; Sue running her fingers across Peter's costumed but defined body from years of fighting and web-swinging.

The two just held each other, kissing, as they fell onto the bed

Soon Peter felt his lower region react to making out with this beautiful woman he has had feelings for. Though it made him blush, Sue was blushing and felt special to him.

"That's for me?" She muttered

"Yeah...But, you know...We can wait. I don't want us to rush into anything." Peter explained

"I'm glad you find me so sexy." She smiled

"Always DID have a thing for blondes." Peter joked

"I guess it can wait." Sue smiled

"Yes it can." Peter joked

"You're not mad?" Sue teased

"Nah..." Peter smiled "I can wait."

The two continued their loving embrace as seven o'clock slowly came and they got ready for their date.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	23. Maximoff Twins Part 1 Chapter 23

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Maximoff Twins Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Hollowichigo12:

Thank you for your continued support of our work and there will be some pairing of that nature coming along soon.

To the reviewers who gave suggestions: Thank you very much for your suggestions be ready for any of these pairings.

The Avengers have always had unusual members on their roster: The Hulk, Black Widow, Captain America, Iron-Man, the list goes on. But the more unique members of the group are Wanda Maximoff and her sister Penny.

The two were inseparable, neither one was seen without the other nearby.

They were the twin daughters of Magneto, once part of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants.

Now heroes, respected by their peers and hopefully by the world.

"Things have been on the up and up sis. I mean look at this." Penny smiled observing their New York view from their Avenger's Tower room.

Penny had short white hair with pale blue eyes wearing a skin tight blue and white costume.

"I have to admit. It's a welcome change...although I'll miss the days we camped out and saw the stars." Wanda answered.

Wanda was wearing a red jacket atop of a black shirt and black leather-like jeans.

"Sis. Skylight. Comfort AND a kicking view." Penny smiled

"True." Wanda nodded in agreement

"How're you girls enjoying your new rooms?" A woman's voice spoke behind them, it was Black Widow.

"Fine." They smiled

"That's good. Listen; there's not a lot for today so why don't you have the afternoon off and enjoy yourselves?" Natasha offered

"Sure." Wanda smiled

"Day of first day!" Penny cheered

The two sisters headed out to New York to take in the sights and for something to eat. They haven't eaten since their initiation to The Avengers.

"Ah man! Look at all these stands!" Penny cheered

"I know...A million lives pass through these roads a day..." Wanda smiled

"Wanda, come on. No more "in depth observations". Just enjoy it." Penny smiled

Wanda rolled her eyes and followed her excitable sister

"Ooh! Wanda just look at this stuff. It's amazing." Penny observed the nik-naks they were viewing in a stall.

Wanda just chuckled, smiling as she followed her sister

Wanda heard chatter about Spider-Man who was swinging around their part of the city. Wanda looked up to see while Penny continued looking at the stuff that had caught her eye.

"I wonder if he's a mutant." Wanda thought aloud

"Hey Wanda, what about this?" Penny asked holding up a t-shirt.

"Hmm..." Wanda responded not paying attention

"Yoohoo, Wanda?" Penny asked

"Sorry. Wasn't listening. What was it?" Wanda asked

*time skip*

Wanda and Penny had gotten back to Avenger's Tower carrying some bags containing stuff they bought in the city.

"That was fun." Penny grinned

"I know, must be a perk being an Avenger." Wanda smiled

"What's with you? Since we got back from shopping you've been...a bit out of it." Penny commented

"Huh? No, I'm-I'm fine." Wanda defended

"... Who did you see?" Penny grinned

"No-one." Wanda answered looking away.

"Come on..." Penny teased gearing up to tickle her sister.

"No...No Penny." Wanda warned her.

"That weird web guy?" Penny asked with a raised eyebrow

"Y-Yes..." Wanda calmed down.

"Why're you thinking about him?" Penny asked getting off her sister.

"I saw him swinging by." Wanda shrugged

"Okay...But you're probably not gonna see him again. It's not like he's an Avenger to." Penny answered

"Never say never with me sis." Wanda smirked

"Hey...don't even try that sis. You know the repercussions for messing with reality." Penny warned her.

"Oh, I wouldn't do anything big." She scoffed

"Really? What about that time with the giant chocolate ice cream sundae?" Penny joked

"I was twelve." Wanda defended

"Still..." Penny smiled

"Silver, Witch. You're needed at the meeting." Hawkeye walked in the room.

"Sure. Come on." Wanda got up.

*timeskip*

"Okay, that's all. Unless if our new members want to add anything?" Captain America asked

"Nope, we're good." Penny wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Actually..." Wanda raised her hand

"Argh..." Penny slumped back down

"I was wondering about Spider-Man." Wanda asked

"What about him?" Hawkeye asked

"I was wondering if he's an Avenger." Wanda asked

"Of COURSE he's not an Avenger." Penny groaned "Can you just say he isn't and we can leave?"

"Penny." Wanda was hurt seeing that her sister didn't want to listen in.

"He is and isn't." Cap explained

"What do you mean? Does he come and go on the team?" Wanda asked

"He helps out sometimes." Natasha explained

"Will he come around today?" Wanda asked

"She saw him earlier and wants to say hi." Penny sighed almost drifting to sleep in her chair.

Wanda blushed at her sisters words, looking down

"He might. Might not. It depends." Hawkeye answered

"Oh..." Wanda sighed

"Well unless that's the last of it. Wanda and I are gonna head to our room." Penny stretched.

"I wish thee good dreams, fair maidens of silver and scarlet." Thor said with a bow

"We're not heading to bed Thor." Penny rolled her eyes

"But, thank you. All the same." Wanda smiled

Thor chuckled as the two left

Penny rushed back and Wanda walked back to their room she was met by a familiar appearance."Oh sorry."

"N-no. Excuse me." Wanda apologized

"Hey, new here?" he asked

"Yeah, me and my sister. Y-You're Spider-Man." Wanda noticed the costume

"Yeah, that's me. Web-Head, Spider-Man." Spider-Man extended his hand

"Scarlet Witch." she reciprocated.

"Well, welcome to the Avengers. Did I miss much?" Spidey asked

"Just a meeting. Not much." Wanda answered

"Ah. Good. Boring as hell those." Spidey chuckled

"I know, I just came back from one with my sister." Wanda explained

"Oh...Quicksilver right?" Spidey thought carefully

"Yeah that's right." Wanda answered with a smile

"She seems fun." Spidey nodded

"She...has her moments. You have to keep up with her, cause she gets bored easily." Wanda joked.

"Don't worry about excitement. It's New York; crazy stuff happening here is its bread and butter." Spidey followed up.

"That's... nice." Wanda giggled

"You've got a nice laugh." Spidey smiled

Wanda blushed at those words, looking at her red heeled boots

'Damn it Parker, you've fucked up!' 18 year old Peter Parker mentally cursed himself

"Hey, sorry. My mouth runs before my brain can operate." Spider-Man apologized

"No, no. It's okay." She said, her ruby lips twisting into a smile

"Still...we might get to work together." Spidey smiled

"Yeah...maybe." Wanda answered

That was when an alarm went off

"Never ends does it?" Spidey joked

"Seems so." Wanda answered as they went to the main room following a blue/silver blur. "My sister."

"Kind of guessed." Spider-Man smiled

"Hey Cap, what's up?" Spidey called

"It's the Sinister Six. They're wreaking havoc and we've got our hands full with Fing Fang Foom. You take Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch to deal with them." Cap answered

"Got it." Spidey nodded with a sigh "What's their line-up THIS time?"

"Doc Ock, Vulture, Kraven, Shocker, Electro and Sandman." Cap answered

"Sounds like the basics." Spidey answered

"They've had some upgrades." Cap rebutted

"Like?" Penny asked

"Bah! Jeez..." Spidey panted

"Sorry about her." Wanda apologized

"Improved weapons and self-sustaining energy armour." Cap answered

"But still no brains." Peter joked

"Maybe you can take Witch and Silver with you. Show them the ropes." Cap ordered

"Okay! Come on girls." Spidey calls, running off

"Hey, running's MY thing." Penny joked as she followed with Wanda who was blushing at the thought of being on a team with Spider-Man

'This is going to be interesting.' Cap thought as he chuckled

*time skip*

"ARGH! I'll crush you Arachnid!" Vulture swooped down but was attacked by Wanda

"Stay still will ya?" Sandman struck at Penny

"To slow Beach-Brain." Penny created a vortex around him to try and spread Sandman thin or condense him into one place.

"Wow, this is going great." Spidey chuckled as he landed on a car "Don'tcha think Ocky?

"Silence you ignorant SPIDER!" Ock snapped back firing his tentacle at his nemesis.

"Wow, you didn't call me bug." Spidey joked, dodging the mechanical appendage

"Enough Spider. Or I'll cleave off your comrades!" Kraven had Wanda in his clutches

"I'm not some helpless maiden Kraven!" Wanda reformed Kraven's knife as a fourteen pound sea-bass.

"What?" Kraven was shocked

Wanda then slammed her stiletto heel into his foot, breaking the bones in it, and spinning around before she fired a hex bolt into his chest

"Oof!" Kraven was flung into a car

"Don't, mess with me." Wanda flexed her fists.

"Nice!" Penny smiled

"Little help here!" Spider-Man was dodging several different attacks from the remaining Sinister Six members

"On it!" The sisters called, getting to work

Wanda was dealing with Shocker and Electro. Penny wad dealing with Sandman and Vulture. Peter was finishing off Doc Ock.

Within moments they had won

"Okay...We'll...*phew*...We'll let SHIELD and Damage Control sort this out. We need to report in." Spider-Man answered

"Got it." Wanda nodded, her heel getting caught on her cap as she walked making her fall over "AAAAAAHHH! OOMPH!"

"Are you okay?" Spidey asked, having caught her so her face was against his chest

"I-I'm fine..." Wanda blushed

"You sure?" Spidey asked

Wanda nodded humming "Yes."

The two stood there, arms around each other, as they continued this cliche moment for another few minutes

"Ahem." Penny cleared her throat

"Oh...sorry." Wanda and Spidey blushed

*time skip, Avenger's Tower*

"Not bad for your first super-villain team up battle." Spidey smiled sounding out of breath

"Is it always that difficult?" Wanda asked

"Some days...some days it's worse." Spider-Man answered

"Well then bring 'em on." Penny joked acting boisterous

Wanda glared at Penny lightly as Spidey laughed

"Well...I'm heading to bed; I suggest you two do the same." Spidey smiled

"Night." They called as he walked away

"Man...sisters joining the team...Good to know your family has your back." Spidey walked off

He entered his guest room and sighed, stretching. He made sure the door was locked as he got undressed to his underwear, revealing 18 year old Peter Parker.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being spied upon from a "magic mirror" that a certain witch was looking through.

"Wow." Penny and Wanda said at once

"He's so..." Wanda blushed

"Hot." Penny added

The two froze, turning to glare at each other

The game was on.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	24. Carol Danvers Part 2 Chapter 24

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Carol Danvers Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Author's Note:** Starting this Halloween there will be a new story coming up called: Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots. Keep an eye out for it.

Reviewers:

To the Guest who wrote in chapter 22: The characters in the Holiday One Shots will be EXISTING characters. No OC's

Spider-man Fan: I'm not sure about the younger gender-bent Magneto and Prof. X, personally I think it'd be too weird. As for the Star Wars comics…It's restricted to Marvel only.

Carol sighed as she awoke the next morning, the sun shining over her.

Carol stretched in her bed 'Hmm...What a good sleep...' She smiled

Rolling over, enjoying the warmth if her bed, she remembered the fun night she had with Peter

'The laughs, the music, *heavenly sigh* the dancing. *giggle* that was brilliant.' Carol thought.

"Someone had fun." A joyful voice said as extra wait was now on the bed behind Carol. Rolling over she saw Jess' smiling face

"Hi Jess." Carol smiled "It was a GREAT night."

"Wanna tell me how it went?" Jess asked teasing

"I didn't confess he didn't have some romantic gesture. It was just fun." Carol said, rolling her eyes

"Guess that's step one." Jess joked

"Huh?" Carol asked

"Step one: act like friends, step two: out on a date, three: confess, four: actual relationship, five:threesomewithyourbestfriend..." Jess listed off

"... What was step five again?" Carol grinned

"Err...nothing!" Jess blushed

"Jess..." Carol raised an eyebrow with a growing playful grin

"Not saying!" Jess said childishly

"Jess..." Carol spoke teasing

"*gulp* what're you..." Jess looked

"You KNOW I know your tickle spots." Carol warned her

"You wouldn't dare!" Jess gasped

"Jess. I think we both know I would." Carol threatened arming her hands

"Carol...Carol, no!" Jess backed up.

The two laughed as Carol jumped at her, two long-time friends having fun

*time skip*

"You know you're a tickle jerk." Jess spoke as they walked through the city

"Come on, you brought this upon yourself. You pushed me." Carol stuck her tongue out.

"Did not." Jess huffed playfully

"Come on..." Carol pulled her in a shoulder hug. "You're my best friend. I know you're looking out for me."

"Yea." Jess smiled "SOMEONE has to."

"How about we go and see Peter?" Jess suggested

"Sure." Carol smiled

*At Peter's home*

"Think he'll mind us coming here unannounced?" Jess asked knowing Peter will let them in.

"Jess...Don't act stupid." Carol answered

"ME act stupid?" Jess gasped

"Yes, you." Carol smiled

"Can we head in now?" Jess asked

Carol rolled her eyes and knocked at the door.

"Carol, Jess." Peter opened the door and saw his friends.

"Hi Peter." They said together, hugging him lightly

"Hi you two. Sleep well?" Peter smiled looking at the two as he escorted them into his kitchen.

"Yeah, we had a good sleep." Carol smiled

"Well that's good. So what brings you here?" Peter asked

"Just to see you to be honest." Jess spoke making sure the conversation was started

"Me? Why?" Peter asked

"Can't friends visit other friends out of kindness?" Jess asked

"I guess." He muttered

"Go in for the kill Carol." Jess whispered egging her friend on.

"WHAT?" Carol hissed

"What're you two on about?" Peter called out getting glasses of orange juice for them.

"Oh, err, n-nothing." Carol answered

"Yea, nothing at all." Jess chuckled

"Well, here." Peter handed their glasses, shrugging off the last comment

"Thanks Peter." Carol and Jess smiled

*timeskip*

"Well, I need to get to work." Jess said after half an hour of chatting

"Alright, see you later." Peter waved

"Jess, where're you going?" Carol asked

"My job's coming up. YOUR'S is starting." Jess smiled "Good luck."

Carol sighed at her friends actions

"What was that about?" Peter asked

"Just...Jess being silly. That's all." Carol answered

"I'm guessing it was Jess's idea for you to come here." Peter chuckled

"Yeah... But I DID want you thank you for last night!" Carol said, catching herself so she didn't sound rude

"Hey. I was happy you were there, myself." Peter answered

"Y-You were?" Carol asked

"Yeah, would have been bored to death without you." Peter smiled

"Well I'm glad I relieved your boredom." Carol smiled

Peter laughed at Carol's comment "I'm guessing it was Jess who thought of this?"

"Is it that obvious?" Carol blushed

"Well, you're not the type to visit for no reason." Peter admitted

"Well...I DO have something to ask you." Carol answered

"Yeah? What is it?" Peter asked kindly gesturing if she wanted another drink.

Carol looked at her drink, unsure what to say

"I...Do you...? Err..." Carol was flustered

"What's wrong?" Peter comforted her.

'Come on Danvers! This isn't hard! Just do it!' She snapped at herself

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" Carol spoke quickly hoping Peter wouldn't catch all of it.

"... What was that?" Peter asked

"Hmm..." Carol blushed "W-Would you like to go out with me?"

"On a date?" Peter blushed

"Yea." She nodded

"S... Sure." Peter smiled

"Great. Where should we go?" Carol asked

"I think we can go to the cinema. There's a new film out." Peter recommended

"Really? What one?" She asked

"Just a comedy. Want to go and see it?" Peter asked

"Yeah sure." Carol smiled

*time skip*

It has been a month since Carol and Peter got together, she has already obtained step 3 in Jess's list and now she's comfortably in Step 4: Actual Relationship. 'I know we've been together for a month, but it still feels like a long day.' Carol thought as she was eating an ice cream Peter got her.

"You're in a good mood." Peter smirked

"I've got a great boyfriend. It's like a dream." Carol smiled

"A dream come true." Peter kissed her.

Carol smiled, returning said kiss happily... Before reporters surrounded them

"Sorry to throw you in the public eye Carol." Peter sighed

"It's alright. Besides, I know how to dodge them." Carol smiled

"Yeah?" Peter raised an eyebrow

"Yeah." Carol picked Peter up bridal style and flew off

"Great... And I'm the girl again." Peter joked

"You ARE cute." Carol teased

"Ha, ha." Peter rolled his eyes. "So, where are we going?"

"How about we get to the park? It's quiet there." Carol suggested

"Yeah. But can you un-bridal carry me?" Peter asked

"Fine." Carol smiled, swinging him around onto her back

"Whoa!" Peter spoke as he gripped across Carol's chest.

"Hmm...cheeky boy..." Carol joked with a smile since Peter's hands were grasping Carol's chest.

"Sorry!" He called nervously

"Don't be." Carol removed his hands but still held on and let him hug her as she twisted herself face to face. "I know it's a reflex." She gave a peck on his cheek.

He blushed lightly and smiled, moving some of her blonde hair out of her eyes

"Have I told you that you're beautiful?" Peter asked

"You have." Carol blushed

"Well...here it is again: You're beautiful." Peter kissed her as she slowed down from above the park.

"Thank you." She smiled, kissing him again

"I think we should land. I'm not fond of my boyfriend becoming street pizza by accident." Carol commented

"I'm glad you think that." Peter smiled as they descended

"I COULD easily land on my feet perfectly fine though." He joked

"I know, but then we wouldn't cuddle could we?" Carol answered

"Good point." Peter smiled as they broke the hug.

"Okay...we've still got tonight before I have work tomorrow...how about I treat you out tonight?" Peter asked after looking at his watch

"You know if you spoil me this much, I'll ask for more." Carol joked

"You never ask a lot Carol." Peter smiled knowing her all too well.

"True." She smiled, kissing his cheek

"So, Italian?" Peter asked

"Pizza; really?" Carol raised an eyebrow

"You think that little of me?" Peter played being insulted.

Carol just kept her stare up, making Peter sigh

"Alright...What do YOU want to do?" Peter smirked

"Hmmm. There are MANY things I want to do." Carol said innocently

"Oh really...?" Peter thought "What's your favourite?"

"That... Is not for public ears." She winked, walking off confidently

"Will I find out when we get back home?" Peter asked

"Maybe. If you're good." She called back

"I think I CAN be good. Especially with you Carol." Peter smirked

"We'll see." She teased

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	25. Jess Drew Part 1 Chapter 25

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Jess Drew Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

To the Guest: We already have a story ready for Halloween prepared. It will be shown on the new story: Spider-Man Holiday Stories.

Argus Drax: Sorry about pissing you off but it's one of the things we do for these "three-part" chapter stories.

Peter was walking to an apartment, he had large bags of different items: Beer, salted pretzels, dipping chips, assorted dips and a large pack of moisture wipes. "Okay...first time being invited. This should be alright." He told himself looking over his items; he then knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing Logan "Look who finally got here." He grunted

"Hey Logan. Sorry I'm late; I went to pick up some things." Peter explained showing the bag

"Jeez did you buy an entire convenience store Peter?" Logan asked

"Kinda..." Peter chuckled "Mind if I come in?"

"Course." Logan let him in.

Peter followed Logan in, soon finding a table surrounded by fellow heroes

"Alright Web-Head's here...AND he's brought snacks." Logan opened a beer.

"Hey Logan don't hog all the stuff." Ben Grimm, The Thing spoke out

"Yes. Let The Spider's Bounty flow between us all." Danny Rand, Iron Fist added

"Here Danny." Peter threw a beer in his direction

"Thanks Spidey." Jessica Drew, Spiderwoman, smiled as she and Carol Danvers, Ms Marvel, each took one

"Not that you deserve it Miss 'Not it'." Peter playfully scoffed. He was talking about a recent Avengers mission... Which ended with him being late for work. He begged the others to give him a lift and Cap went on a small speech about how they had to help the people... Before Jess started a game of 'not it' leading to Red-Hulk throwing Spidey over his shoulder and jumping all the way back to New York

"You're no fun Peter." Carol pouted

"So, we gonna start this poker game now or are we going to sit around like hippies?" Red Hulk asked

"Yeah, yeah. I'll cut the cards." Logan answered

"None for me Peter. I promised Jessica." Luke Cage, Power Man politely declined

"No problem Luke." Peter smiled

"So, this is the first time I've been invited to one of these. Why?" Peter asked as he sat down

"Cause your damn "Spidey-Sense" would've given you an advantage." Red Hulk blatantly spoke.

"Ross!" Ben snapped

"What? We're all thinking it I just said it." Red Hulk answered

"Now I know why Hulk and Betty hate him." Peter whispered to Jess making her laugh "And my Spider-Sense does NOT work like that! Besides Logan can SMELL a bluff, Jess and Carol CAN do what you THINK I can do, Danny and Luke are super great martial-artists and can read body language like the back of their hands and YOU are ex-marines Ross!"

"Alright, alright. Let's just get on with this so I can whoop your ass." Red Hulk shrugged it off.

"We're just playing with tokens right?" Peter asked

"Nope." Everyone said

"The other reason we never invited you. Ya never had any money to lose." Logan half joked

Peter stretched the collar of his shirt feeling a bit out of sorts. But in the spirit of things he decided to take a whack at it. "Okay...what's the beginning bet?"

*fifteen minutes later*

Peter was explained the rules of their poker game: Aces high is the tops and a dollar is the starting bet.

And he was doing surprisingly well

"Okay, how much freaking poker do you play Web-Head?" Red Hulk was in disbelief because his hand was halfway terrible

"I...err...it's actually my first time." Peter looked at his hand three out of four aces.

"That's not surprising " Logan joked about Peter being a virgin

As the others chuckled among themselves Peter blushed with embarrassment "Oh come on Logan, why'd you have to go there?"

"Next cards please." Danny asked as he examined his hand

"Oh leave him alone Logan." Jess said, looking at her hand and throwing in a small bet

"Thanks Work Wife." Peter chuckled, glad SOMEONE was on his side

"Did I miss a weddin' or somethin'?" Thing asked with a grin

"Yea. All you need to do is make those booties and gloves blue and you two are a matching set." Luke added

"Alright, alright. I'm in for a ten." Red Hulk put his bet in trying to stop the cute stuff.

"Same. I'm in. Here." Three other patrons added their bets

"What about you Pete?" Luke asked

"In." Peter said, putting a large amount of money in and showing his hand with the three aces

"*whistle* Three aces..." Carol whistled then looked at her hand "I'm out."

"Same here. Ditto." Ben, Luke and Danny followed suit

"Jess? Ross?" Logan asked

"...out." Ross grumbled

Jess just hummed, looking at her hand

"Just me and you now Work Wife." Peter chuckled

"True..." Jess answered

'She's got a good hand.' the boys except Peter and Ross thought

'Oh god she's gonna win.' Carol thought

'I wonder if the chip shop is still open.' Ross thought

"How about we up the ante?" Jess innocently suggested, tapping her yellow gloved finger against her plum lips teasingly

"I'm listening." Peter said, subconsciously thankful for his mask as he couldn't look away from the gesture she was making "What's on your mind?" Peter asked slightly nervous

"Loser pays for dinner." Jess said, rubbing her yellow booted foot against Peter's shin under the table

"Okay..." Peter thought but not totally agreeing.

"Hope you like kid meals at a fast food joint." Ross jeered only to be hit in the head by Ben and Luke.

"Oh, he's getting the money for this round even if I won." Jess grinned

"I... Think she's asking you out Pal." Ben said, tapping Peter's shoulder

"Well?" Jess grinned, cards inches from her lips

"You're on." Peter smiled feeling confident "Aces high."

"Royal straight flush." Jess said, slowly spreading the cards out and revealing the last ace with a king, queen, jack and ten of the same colour. She had one leg crossed over the other, one elbow on the table with her chin resting in that hand and a smirk on her face

"Mother of..." Ross groaned

"Son of a..." Luke and Danny followed

"Lucky..." Carol giggled

"What? I SWEAR this has happened before!" Peter groaned

"That was an OBVIOUS taunt Webs, you were just distracted by she-Spider's 'feminine wiles'." Logan chuckled

"I know...not bad for my first game though." Peter felt proud he and Jess were the last ones standing.

"You owe me dinner Pete." Jess smiled feeling triumphant.

"Eheh... Guess I do." He blushed

"I better head back home. Jessica's gonna be wondering where I am." Luke politely excused himself.

"You okay to drive?" Ross asked chugging back a beer

"I'm the only sober one here." Luke shook his head

"See ya brother." Danny extended his hand

"See ya bro." Luke accepted it "See you guys."

"Bye Luke." They waved goodbye.

"This has been fun, but I've got a class to teach in the morning." Logan said

"See ya Logan." they waved

"I'm heading out too. See ya." Danny followed suit.

"So...You're going to treat me to dinner Spider?" Jess teased

Peter just blushed as one by one, everyone left until they were alone

"Well...Yeah, I mean I promised didn't I?" Peter was embarrassed.

"Oh...no don't get embarrassed. It was a good match." Jess half teased but reassured him

"And you are too good." He chuckled

"So...what's the collective amount?" Peter asked as he tried to count how much money had passed through the game.

"$2,500." Jess nodded

Peter whistled "That's some dinner." He joked

"I know a GREAT restaurant down town." Jess smiled

"Eheh... Sure." He smiled "Err... In costume?"

"I was thinking more "formal" attire." Jess teased

'Formal?! The closest thing I've got to a suit is my old tux!' Peter sweat-dropped "Sure, no problem."

"But costumes are fine if you have nothing 'better' to wear." Jess shrugged before she admitted "Carol and I sometimes go there in our costumes after a long day's work."

"Okay...so where's this restaurant?" Peter asked as Jess gave a puckish grin

*time skip*

Spider-Man had arrived at the restaurant in his costume; luckily the owner knew the value of discretion and kept their mouths shut to the public about this.

"God this feels awkward." Getting seated at a table

"Hey Spider." Jess's voice spoke behind him. She was dressed in her costume and though she couldn't see it, he was blushing.

"Hey Spider." He smiled, getting up and pulling her chair out for her

"Hmm...a gentleman. Thank you." Jess felt flattered

"Well, what would I be without some manners?" Spidey smiled

Jess blushed a bit but still smiled as she sat down, Peter tucking her chair in before he sat opposite her

"I guess I'm paying?" Peter joked knowing he had most of the money in his wallet.

"I hope so." Jess chuckled

"Ah, is this your anniversary?" The waiter asked as he arrived at their table

"Err...yeah, it is." Peter smiled as he realized it was three years when he and Jess were working together.

"Would you care for the wine list?" the waiter asked kindly

"Why not?" Jess shrugged

After looking at the wine list and the restaurant menu, they decided to go for a nice red wine, to complement their meals. As the waiter took their meals down and left; Peter whispered to Jess "Think we're getting a few looks Jess?" Peter smirked a little bit.

"Maybe." She shrugged, twirling a fork between her fingers

Sometime into the meal, Peter and Jess were having a good sophisticated laugh, comparing their stories. "How...*ahem* How is it?" Peter asked

"It's wonderful." Jess answers taking a sip of wine.

"Hmm. This is nice." Jess smiled at the wine glass

"Err... Excuse me?" A little girl asked, standing next to the table

"Oh, hello there. What can I do for you?" Peter turned to see the girl and asked kindly.

"Can... Can I get a picture with you two?" She asked, holding up a small camera

"I'm okay with it. Spider-Woman?" Peter answered

"Of course dear." Jess smiled

Peter blushed a bit, the two standing either side of the girl as her father took the picture

"T-Thank you." the girl blushed

"Thank you both." her father smiled "Sorry to interrupt."

"No problem. I love meeting fans." Spider-Man smiled

"Well, I hope we didn't spoil your wedding anniversary." The father nodded, he and his daughter leaving

"Oh no, you didn't." Spider-Man answered

"Again: thank you. Come on dear." The father smiled

"Err... P... Spidey, he just said WEDDING anniversary." Jess said, blushing a bit

Peter shuddered a bit, the thought of him and Jess MARRIED was a sudden shock, he just did it to be polite. "Yeah I know...man, who'd of thought we'd make a nice couple?" He semi-joked but the thought seemed...pleasant

"I agree, even though we DO get along great." She smiled

"When you're not accusing me of being a Skrull." Peter joked

"Okay, that was ONE time." Jess defended which got them both to laugh.

Although their laughter stopped as a small band started playing a romantic tune as their desserts where brought through

'Oh...really universe?' Peter looked at the ceiling and the sky

"Sir, Madam. Your desserts." The waiter smiled playing down the food.

"Thank you." Jess muttered, blushing

As Peter and Jess got stuck into their dessert the thought of them being more than friends grew in Peter's mind, and if he was being honest, it seemed like a good idea.

But the fun was over too soon, as soon they finished dinner

Peter paid for the meal and left a hundred dollar tip for the restaurant. As the two walked back home Peter cleared his throat and tried to talk to Jess

"Yes?" She asked, turning to him as she flew next to Spidey's swinging form

"Yes?" She asked with a blush and a small smile

"I...Do you want to try?" Peter asked

"Huh?" Jess asked

"You and me. Being together." Peter answered

"That... sounds nice." Jess smiled

As they landed on a rooftop, they just smiled as they removed their masks hoping to move forward from their professional relationship to a real relationship.

Jess reached up and cupped his cheek, leaning closer

As the two embraced there was a loud berating voice speaking behind them on the Jumbotron: J. Jonah Jameson. "Not only do these supposed heroes are intruding our fair city, NOW they're interrupting our restaurants AND influencing our children!"

"Oh man..." Jess groaned

"Just ignore him." Peter kissed her just ignoring Jonah's comments

The two held each other lovingly as they kissed, welcoming the future.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	26. Spider Queen Part 1 Chapter 26

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Adriana Sorina Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

To: Guest, predalienway, Plasma57 and the multitude of people who were patient for the update: I was on holiday with my family seeing THE GREATEST band in history at London. There will be updates to The Stepford Cuckoos, Emma Frost and the third part of Mystique coming soon.

New York... Was gone. In its place? A kingdom of Spiders

It had only been a month since New York was replaced with this kingdom...or we should say: QUEENDOM. Adriana Sorina, he Spider-Queen had taken over. She was looking for a realm to rule, and New York would be the starting point.

She frowned as she looked at her world. It was still not complete. Her Spider-King was out there with a resistance force... Hiding from her. Hoping to 'save' her subjects

"*Sigh*...Why do you fight my King? What is it that makes you fight me? We're destined to be together..." Adriana sighed

"My Queen..." A human sized spider crept up to her bowing its head

"What is it?" She sighed

"We have found the rebel base." The spider said

"How many were there?" Adriana asked in half seriousness

"Twenty. And My Queen..." The spider spoke

"Yes?" She asked hoping for a pleasing answer

"We have found a possible location for The King." The spider answered

"Where?" Adriana asked in concealed excitement

"Near Mid-Town. We are on the hunt." the spider answered

"Good. You are dismissed." Adriana answered

"Thank you. Your Majesty." the spider bowed and left.

"Finally my king... We will be together." She grinned

*elsewhere*

Spider-Man was panting, his attire looked like a mix of his own costume, The Punisher's and Deadpool's...NOT a good look but it was effective. "Damn it! I was careless! Now MORE people are gone because of me!" Peter cursed himself for not being more careful.

He kept running but was soon surrounded

"Stop, in the name of The Spider-Queen!" a Spider proclaimed

"Damn!" Peter thought as he searched for a way out.

But there was none.

So he had no choice. Fight to the death!

He unsheathed the two katana from his back and lunged forward aiming to cleave his way through.

*time skip*

Adriana stood at the windows gazing out at her kingdom, thinking of her king and how he would soon be his.

"Y-Y-Your Majesty..." A spider spoke, he was blinded in two of it's eyes and one of his clickers was cut off

"What is it?" Adriana asked

"W-We...We have him." it answered

"Perfect." She grinned

Peter was chained up with spider-silk and with his mask still on but with no weapons. As Adriana walked in and sat on her throne she saw the hero tied up and defeated. "Hello Spider-Man." she smiled

Peter didn't answer he just scowled beneath his mask.

"Leave us. I wish to talk to him alone." Adriana ordered

"Y-Yes Your Majesty." The spiders nodded and did as they were told but they were worried on leaving the Rebel Leader alone with their Queen.

"It is nice to see you again." She smiled

"Wish I could say the same Big Butt." Peter snapped lightly, making fun of her large posterior which most men love

Adriana felt a insulted, but she swallowed her pride in order to maintain her composure. "Oh dear Peter...I'm willing to forgive that. Why don't we talk?"

Peter spat a small amount of blood from his mouth mixed with spit. "YOU want to talk? After you turned the populous of New York into spiders, beating me almost to death and BINDING ME?"

"To be fair I told them NOT to hurt you but you were being too difficult." She shrugged

"Well I'm not a fan of being tied up. BDSM isn't my thing." Peter joked

Adriana giggled at the joke "I guess you want to know why I've asked for us to be alone?"

"More or less." He shrugged

"I don't want you come to harm Peter. I want you safe." Adriana answered

"You "want me safe"? THAT'S what you call: kidnapping me, storming the resistance and taking over New York?!" Peter snapped

"Yes." She nodded, smiling

"You've got a pretty fucked up definition of the word "Safe" Spider-"Queen"!" Peter snapped

Adriana stared at him "THAT is no way for a king to speak to his queen!"

"I'm not your king!" He snapped lightly

"Of course you are. You're the only one who is capable and powerful enough to BE king." Adriana answered

"Don't care." Peter scoffed

"You know...I care. I care about you, My King." Adriana answered softly.

"Which is why you turned me into a gigantic spider." He scoffed

"It's how I showed my affection for you." She answered

Peter just scoffed again, looking away from her

"Why do you turn away from me? Why?" Adriana asked "ALL of this. I did for us."

"It's not what I want." He growled "You are ABUSING your power! Your weapon..." he stopped when she slapped him, the strength in her blow being enough to knock out Captain America but with the boost she varied from her subjects... it wasn't even a strain

"You don't know what you want...My King...I'll SHOW you, what you need." Adriana answered softly

Peter glared, his jaw hurting, as she pulled his mask off

"What're you planning to do?" Peter groaned

All the Spider-Queen did was smile

'Oh shit...crazy bad guy smiling. It's ALWAYS bad news!' Peter thought as he knew saying what he was thinking would be a VERY good way for another punch to his face.

So, what she did... was kissed him

'Err...what?' He thought as she held the kiss 'She's not bad...Pete what're you thinking?! Evil Queen here!'

"Hmm...Enjoy that Peter?" Adriana asked

He didn't answer, keeping his mouth zipped shut

"I think you did..." Adriana smiled

Peter didn't say anything in reply

"Oh...don't be like that...What can I do to make it better?" Adriana asked playfully

Again he just said nothing

"Very well..." Adriana muttered and she snapped her fingers and two spider's lowered themselves down via their thread. "Take him to THE room."

"Yes My Queen." the spiders answered

"Hey, HEY! Let me go! Let me go!" Peter struggled to get free.

As he was taken away Adriana started to well up. 'Why? What do I have to do?'

*time skip*

'What is with her? Kissing me one minute, punching me in the face another...soft lips though.' Peter thought as he was in a darkened room...or he may have been blindfolded, he couldn't tell.

He heard doors open and he geared himself for a fight. He heard single steps coming towards him; he assumed that it was Adriana.

The harsh clicking of heels was a dead giveaway.

'Here she comes...' Peter thought as he was free from the blindfold he was wearing.

"Sorry about the light. It'll take a few seconds for you to adjust." Adriana's voice spoke.

Peter blinked a few timed as his vision was restored

And what he saw almost gave him a nosebleed. Adriana was dressed in a skimpy and light green spider motif bed-dress.

"I... Err... Green?" He babbled

"You like?" Adriana asked cutely

"I-I-I-I...green?" Peter answered because the dress DEFINITELY showing her nipples and ample bosom. Like Angelina Jolie in Mr and Mrs Smith.

"I'll take that as a yes." She grinned at his bulge

Peter shook his head, trying to get his senses back. "Wh-what do you want Adriana? This whole..."

"Hmmm. Hole? Naughty boy." She smiled

"N-no that's not what I meant. I. Hmm!" Peter spoke then was kissed again by Adriana.

Peter tried fight back, but something just made him... return it

"My King...I can give you SO much: a family, a kingdom, a loving wife and Queen...Just let me prove it to you..." Adriana answered

Peter felt so very conflicted at this

"Peter...? Why won't you talk to me?" Adriana asked

"Haven't eaten or drunk much since 'Spider-Island' started. Throat hurts." He said simply

"I can get you something for that." Adriana answered as she clapped her hands summoning two spiders "Some food and drink for Our King."

"Yes Your Majesty." they bowed

"Nothing raw or alive." She specified

"Of course, Your Majesty." they understood.

'Alive?' Peter thought in disgust

"Don't worry, it was just a joke." Adriana gave a half-smile

"Bad one." Peter grumbled

"Why don't you stay? I'm a loyal Queen." Adriana pushed him back onto the bed and crawled over him like a predator stalking her prey.

"You turned everyone in New York into giant spiders." He said

"All for us. Everything I did...I did for US." Adriana answered

"How is doing this for us?"

"Because you're the King of Spiders. All these others are pretenders...THIS kingdom is ours. Just let me show you...and prove it to you." Adriana explained as best she could

At that moment the spiders returned with some food and drink

"Your Majesty." the spiders bowed

"Thank you. You may leave." Adriana ordered

"Majesties." the bowed and scurried away.

Adriana smiled as she walked over to the tray, which had some food on it alongside a large jug of water and a bottle of wine

"They think of everything don't they?" Adriana smiled

'This is my chance.' Peter thought

Peter growled as, with all his remaining strength, he tried to rip his bonds apart but froze as he saw her bend over to pick the tray revealing her ass

Peter quickly turned away from looking at her ass. She soon clocked on and smiled slyly.

"Oh? You like the view?" She smiled

"Um..." Peter tried not to answer but blushed

"I think My King DOES." Adriana teased "We can have fun later." She smiled "First you must eat and drink."

"Fine..." Peter sighed since hunger was now taking over sense.

As Peter ate from the tray and Adriana feeding him like a lover, he couldn't help but feel this small but weird connection between him and her. It was strange, but the smile she had and how careful she was being... it made him feel fuzzy like when he was a teenager

"Does My King require anything else?" Adriana asked kindly and lovingly.

"W... water?" He coughed out

"Of course." Adriana smiled as she poured him a glass.

Peter greedily drank up the liquid, happily savouring the soothing drink.

"Be careful. We don't want you to choke on it." Adriana answered

"Hmm..." Peter gulped down the drink. "T-Thank you." he answered

"Anything for you My King." She said, rubbing his chest

Peter blushed at how close she was

"A-Adriana...Err...I..." Peter blushed as he connected eyes with her sparking ones.

"Yes?" She smiled

"I...Why're you being nice to me? Why do you like me?" Peter asked

"You are my king. You complete me." She said

"Well...can't we...just...get to know each other than just get thrown in together?" Peter asked, thinking at this point he: A) Didn't want to be a prisoner anymore. And: B) He wanted this to be a "normal" relationship...as normal as it can be.

"You know everything about me." She frowned "Why can't we be King and Queen? Why do you procrastinate?"

"I... procrasta-what?"

"Keep leaving stuff off till later." Adriana answered

"Oh." He nodded "I'm not stalling."

"Then...why don't we make our union official? Be the King and Queen of all Spiders?" Adriana asked

"... When was there an unofficial union?!" He yelled, before she kissed him

Peter and Adriana maintained their kiss because SHE wanted to show her loyalty and love to him and HE just wanted to maintain it...she has REALLY soft lips...among OTHER soft things.

Her breasts, for example, which were pressed against his chest.

Peter didn't deny that this was a good feeling. But he also wanted to get to know her more...The thought of being a king WAS appealing.

'No! Re... Remember what Uncle Ben said!' He chastised

As Adriana pulled back she saw that Peter was struggling a little "Maybe...we don't HAVE TO take over the world...maybe just have a kingdom to ourselves? Away from everyone..." She pouted

"Huh?"

"What if we leave here...go to an island or somewhere...and make our kingdom there, Peter?" Adriana asked

"I... guess."

"Then let's go. The Spider Queen and The Spider King." Adriana smiled

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	27. Anya Corazon Part 1 Chapter 27

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Anya Corazon Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Predalienway: we are planning a sequel for all the characters in this story. All characters will have 3 parts

Krishnas097: glad you enjoyed it

Reviews answered By GreyKing46:

Mjh Hunter: Its 'rushed' because Peter does not love Adriana yet. She is manipulating him while in love with him to make him her willing Spider-King

"Dios Mio...what is it with villains attacking on a weekend? Don't they know it's the bank holiday?" A black and white suited Spider-Girl asked herself as she dodged away from bullet fire.

"Just die Spider-Bitch!" A thug snapped

Spider-Girl: Oh god these generic thugs are stupid. Why rob a bank in NEW YORK?! Where most of the heroes are?!

"Language." A male voice said as the thugs guns where webbed up

"Shit! Spider-Man?! Hmm hmmnn!" A thug shouted as his face was webbed up

"What did I just say?" Spidey shot back "Hey Spider-Girl. You okay?"

Spider-Girl: Oh god, I LOVE working with Spidey! And he is NOT my brother, cousin or relative and no I am NOT his clone!

"Yea Spider-Man, but I was doing fine." She chuckled

"Seemed like it." Spider-Man answered The two of them heard the police coming near "We better get outta here." Spidey suggested

"S-Sure." Spider-Girl nodded as the two web-swung away.

Spider-Girl: You ever met that guy who can speak in a way that makes you weak in the knees? Even though he is a jokester, Spidey is that guy to me. And for the last time he isn't my dad!

"Well, that was fun." Spidey chuckled

"Yeah it was...Hey Spidey..." Anya began to ask

"Yeah what is it?" Spidey asked

"I was just...*Ahem* I was just wondering..." Anya began to blush under her mask

"Wondering what?" Spidey asked

"If...err...if you want to...Hmm..." Anya fumbled over her words

"Want to what?" Peter asked

Spider-Girl: Trying to find the words to ask out the older guy you have a crush on? The suckiest thing ever to do. :(

"Err... Go on patrol with me next week?" She asked, unable to ask what she WANTED to ask

"Sure. No problem." Spidey gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Anya responded

She reached up and hugged him, trying to push her body into his subtly

"Hey, n-no problem." Peter SWORE he could feel Anya's breasts pressing against him.

"Just...just thank you." Anya smiled

Spider-Girl: Wow. You would never guess it from the suit, but Spidey is FIT! I can feel his abs when I hug him! So hot.

"So, when do we meet up?" He asked

"How about The Gargoyle Tower? It's a good place to meet." Spider-Girl answered

"Oh yeah. That's a good place to meet." Spidey nodded

"Well... err... bye." Anya waved, blushing as she pulled back

Spider-Girl: I HAVE A DATE WITH SPIDER-MAN! ... Well, not really but... oh hell. I don't care. I'VE GOT A DATE WITH SPIDEY!

*Later that week*

Spider-Girl: Today's the day I'm on my "Patrol Date" with Spidey! I hope it'll be alright.

"Goliath, Brooklyn, Bronx, Broadway, Hudson and Lexington. How're you?" she smiled at the inanimate objects.

"Wow, you call them that to?" Peter joked as he arrived

"I thought EVERYONE called them that." Spider-Girl answered

"True. They've been here since the nineties, strange..." Peter looked at them

"What's strange?" Anya asked

"They don't look TOO weather worn. They look the same as the day they were made." Peter pointed out.

"Weird." Anya shrugged

"So where did you think we should patrol?" Peter asked

"I... err... central park?" She shrugged

"Okay..." Peter nodded thinking one of the quieter places of New York is where she wanted to patrol, but there WAS a small niggling feeling he thought: Is she trying for a date? Which was immediately replaced with a: Nah.

She was nearly 19, so she WAS completely legal now

'No bad brain!...Still...' Peter thought

"So...Central Park?" Anya asked

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure." Peter nodded

*time skip*

Peter and Anya were "patrolling" around Central Park, since there wasn't TOO much going on Anya offered to get some ice cream.

Spider-Girl: God! We are getting ice cream! This is big guys!

Spider-Girl: YES its big! Ice cream is intimate!

Spider-Girl: Not like that pervs!

"So Anya, not that "patrolling" Central Park hasn't been fun...but why're you blushing?" Peter asked licking his strawberry and raspberry ice cream

"S... stupid people on Twitter." She said, having vanilla with some blueberry sauce

"Oh. It just seems to be like a date with just the two of us." Peter observed

"D... date?!" Anya gasped, blushing

"Well, yeah." Peter answered

'Don't blow it! Don't blow it! He CAN'T let on just yet!' Anya thought

Spider-Girl: HE CALLED IT A DATE?! *Holds in a squeal*

"Y... you think this is a date?" Anya muttered into her ice cream

"It seems like it." Peter answered "I mean, what else would you call it?"

Anya just blushed and looked away nervously

*Time Skip*

Spider-Girl: O. M. G. I am SO nervous everyone.

"What're you doing?" Peter asked as he saw Anya typing on her phone.

"Nothing! Just...checking my E-Mail." Anya lied

"Twitterholic." Spidey chuckled "Let me see." He said, reaching for her phone

"No! Naughty!" Anya answered 'Oh god did I just say that?' she thought

"Come on let me see." Peter chuckled

"No!" She said, leaning back and holding her phone as far away from him as possible. Spidey chuckled and didn't stop, pushing against her slim petit body as he reached for her phone

"Come on, just ONE look." Peter asked

"No! I said no and I meant no!" Anya giggled

Peter grinned... and decided to play dirty as he tickled her costumed stomach making her burst out laughing

"S-Sp-Spidey-he-he-he...! Stahp!" Anya laughed dropping her phone

"Let me look then." Spidey smiled

He moved his hand quick, grabbing the phone

"Let's see." Peter thought as he saw Anya's continued status updates. "Wow, you got a lot of updates...wait a minute. These are about US!"

"W... what do you mean?" Anya stuttered, blushing

Peter began to list off the different tweets Anya had posted "Y-You're saying that this IS a date?" Peter asked

"N... No. YOU said it." She muttered in defence

"But...This. THIS is what you think?" Peter asked

"W...what?" Anya stuttered

"This date? Anya..." Peter answered

"Y-Yeah?" Anya asked in worry.

"I-I'm flattered." Peter answered

"I'm flattered. But I'm too old for you." Peter answered

"People in their forties get with people younger than them." Anya defended "We're more closer than that, age wise."

"True." Peter thought.

"You're only nearly thirty and I'm nineteen in like two months." She pouted "Only ten years. But I understand that you'd prefer someone like Spider-WOMAN." She said, looking at her A-Cup borderline B-Cup breasts

"No...No don't think like that Anya. You're a great girl. And being honest you're more mature than most people I've dated previously." Peter answered

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I mean..." Peter spoke then took a deep breath "If you're willing for more than this, then...I can give it a go as well." he answered

"R... really?" She muttered hopefully

"Yeah. I mean, it's not illegal if you're of age and...We're both responsible." Peter smiled

Anya was silent... and pulled him into a deep kiss

"Hmm..." the two moaned as they began to roll in the grass. Luckily not many people were paying attention and not IN the park at the time.

Spider-Girl: Relationship status- In a Relationship

"You're not on your phone while we're making out are you?" Peter asked breaking the kiss

"No." Anya answered

Peter shrugged and carried on making out with Anya.

 ***Lemon Warning* *Lemon Warning***

 ***Lemon Warning* *Lemon Warning***

"Hmm..." Peter and Anya moaned as they amicably broke their kiss

"You want to take it a step further?" Peter whispered

"I... I've never done this before." She blushed "A... and we're in public."

"Well...We don't HAVE to." Peter reassured her

"N... no. It's fine." Anya blushed "B... But can we go to your place?"

"Of course. Allow me." Peter used his webbing, holding Anya tightly they flew off into the concrete jungle to his home.

The black and white dressed girl smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as her hair blew behind them

As they swung to Peter's home they landed at the terrace, opened the slide door and began their embrace again.

Anya melted in Peter's arms, moaning as he led her inside his house

He guided her to the bedroom, dodging his: table, settee and lamp. "You...you're light on your feet." Peter smiled

"Well, I'm small and light." She blushed, pushing her face into his chest

Peter lifted up his shirt exposing his abs, and Anya did the same exposing her A to B sized breasts behind a black bra.

Peter smiled, rubbing her small breasts making her moan happily

"Hmm...Hmmnn..." Anya moaned as she ran her fingers over Peter's back muscles feeling his definition.

"Shall we?" He asked

"P... please." She begged, pulling her costume down further down her sexy legs

Peter led her to the bedroom where they both collapsed onto the soft mattress in an embrace. He ran his fingers through her hair softly; he thought that it was like running his fingers through water.

She moaned softly, kissing his chest as she ran her hands over his chest

"Ready for the next step?" Peter asked kindly

"Please." She whimpered

"I'll be gentle." Peter reassured her as he lowered his hand down to her private place and began to gently tease her.

The Latin girl moaned, her head falling back as her hands ran through Peter's brown hair while he rubbed her pussy through her small and thin black panties

"P-Peter..." Anya moaned his name as she came

"Wow...Did you just? I guess you liked it." Peter smiled as he kissed her.

"I... I've only ever touched myself." She blushed "A... and only one finger rubbing my pussy lips."

"Well...I'm glad I made you happy." Peter kissed her softly.

"I... I want to make you feel good to." She muttered, the virgin unable to look him in the eye

"Okay..." Peter smiled as he revealed his member, now erect, to Anya.

She gulped, gently grasping it

"It's okay...Don't be nervous." Peter smiled reassuring her

She nodded, her eyes narrowing in determination

Anya gently moved her hand rhythmically as to give Peter his "feel good".

Peter smiled, stroked back her hair and kissed her tenderly.

Anya smiled as she returned the kiss, rubbing his cock happily

As she continued, using her instinct, she deepened the kiss and sped up the rhythm.

"An-Anya..." Peter moaned

"A... Am I doing okay?" She asked nervously

"You're doing fine." Peter gasped from her touch. "I'm...ah..." Peter came on her hand

Anya pulled her hand away and up to her face, looking at the cum splattered on her hand

"Y-you came..." Anya looked in awe.

"Yeah...I think we're ready for the next step now." Peter smiled

Anya didn't answer, just staring at her hand... before she licked it

'Whoa...Hot.' Peter thought

As Anya licked the last of Peter's cum off of her fingers she looked at Peter himself.

"It tastes good." She grinned

"Ready?" Peter asked positioning himself above her.

"Yes. Please... give me more." She moaned

"This'll hurt..." Peter told her.

"I want it." She panted

"Okay." He nodded. Peter kissed her to help numb the pain as he pushed inside her.

Anya moaned as her virgin flower was spread wide, before she gasped in pain as her barrier was broken

"P-Peter..." She began to tear up

"I'm sorry. I'll..." Peter saw her tears and began to pull out.

But he was stopped as Anya linked her legs around him "We-we're one." She smiled

Peter smiled, before he suddenly jumped and flipped in the air with Anya still wrapped around him. They were in the same position with Anya on the bottom but now they were on the ceiling

"We're Spider's. Let's go crazy." He grinned

"Y-You're mad." Anya giggled as Peter began to move inside her.

"You're going along with it. You're as crazy as me." Peter nuzzled into her neck with kisses

Anya moaned, completely giving in as she was pampered by Peter and loving the feeling of him inside her

"P-Peter..." Anya moaned lovingly

"Anya...you've...Hmm...Gotten tighter." Peter moaned

"You... You feel so good inside me!" She moaned, moving her hips against his with the help of gravity

"An-Anya...I'm gonna..." Peter felt his second climax approaching as he held Anya close

"Please! In me!" She begged

"But...what if?" Peter thought

"I-I want this Peter." Anya answered as she felt herself close to cum

"Okay..." Peter quickened his pace and came straight inside Anya.

The two lost their grip and fell softly on the bed with Peter still inside his girlfriend.

"That was amazing." Anya smiled, holding Peter close as they basked in the after glow

"Yeah..." Peter smiled as he held her close

As the two fell asleep; a figure in an alternate world smiled. The figure was that of a woman dressed as a cowgirl and had an acoustic guitar on her back.

She smiled before she put the two lover's masks back on and, using Anya's phone, took a picture of the two sleeping lovers. She then used the phone to update Anya's profile picture to the one she just took.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	28. Mayhem Part 1 Chapter 28

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **April Parker Mayhem Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Cabrera1234: the cowgirl figure is an OC Grey and I created for the Spider-Universe. She isn't part of Peter's love-life. For more info you'll have to read GreyKing46's story "A web of love: Rewoven"

DCMatriXHunter: Nice suggestions, Grey and I will consider them.

Krishnas097: we've got characters and follow ups in production.

New York. Scenic route. Buildings, people...and a web-swinging blue and black Spider-Girl was soaring through the concrete jungle

This was April Parker, a half-blooded clone of MayDay Parker mixed with the DNA of a Symbiote.

She had taken today to be Spider-Girl, or a she preferred it: Mayhem; to fight crime in New York. "Okay Big Apple, what've you gotten for me today?" she asked herself

She grinned almost madly as she swung through the city

"You who are merged from two others..." A female voice spoke in her mind

"What the? Who's there?" April asked

"Come with me...Come with me..." the voice spoke again as April's body felt lighter lifting her off her feet and falling to sleep.

"What...what're you..." April drifted away as she was laid down on a rooftop

She fell face first as her mind left her, falling unconscious

*Somewhere in another New York*

"What the? What was that?" Spider-Man asked as he swung around the concrete jungle flying by a skyscraper.

He speed towards a glowing portal in the sky, noticing someone falling from the sky

"Alright. One person, hopefully it's not the start of a Kree or Skrull invasion." Spidey thought to himself

He zipped through the sky and headed for the portal

As he landed he saw a figure lying on the floor. "It's a girl. Hold on, I got you." He whispered as he made sure that she was okay.

But he was shocked to see the black and blue symbiote girl

"What the? She's...Wow...I better get you out of here." Spidey spoke to himself thinking this girl needs help.

He picked her up, noticing how light and l... inky?... she felt

'This...feels weird.' Spidey thought as he swung her to safety.

He soon arrived home, unable to think of where else to go

"Okay, okay. She's safe, get a drink. She's probably dehydrated." Peter thought to himself as he got him and her: a drink of water

She pulled herself up, her head in her hands

April began to stir on the settee, her head pounding; she thought 'Ow...this hurts...'

'What hit me?' April asked herself

"Oh, you're awake. Here; you look like you need a drink." Peter handed the water to her

"Thanks..." April took it. She sipped the water "Thanks Dad."

Peter shook slightly "W-W-What did you say?"

" "Thanks Dad"." April answered

"Or does that make you feel too uncomfortable?"

"Just...NO-ONE calls me "Dad" out of the blue like that."

"... What do you mean?" She asked "May-Day ALWAYS calls you that."

"May-Day? Who're you talking about?" Peter asked

"You're daughter. I'm her sister." April answered

"... WHAT?!" he yelled in disbelief, April retracting her mask revealing the dark brown hair and black/brown eyes with black eyeshadow and dark red lipstick

"Y-You...what?" Peter looked at her

"This is what I look like. Your turn Dad." April answered

Peter blinked and took his mask off revealing his pure brown hair and eyes, looking younger than April remembered with no grey hairs

'Wow yourself. You're hot.' April thought

"Well...how did you get here? I saw you falling through a vortex." Peter asked

"No idea. Just fell unconscious when swinging around, next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed. And you look WAY younger than normal." The teenage half-Symbiote explained, frowning at the end.

"I'm near my thirties. I'm not THAT old." Peter answered "Do you remember anything else?"

"No... not really." She shrugged

Peter sighed then tried to think of something appropriate to say. "So. You're April. Right? " Peter asked

"Yeah. That's right." April answered

"Would you like something to eat or anything?" Peter asked kindly

"Hmmmm. Yes. Can I have chocolate?" She asked

"Okay." Peter gave a half smile as he rummaged around in his cupboards for the confectionery.

He was surprised at EVERYTHING this girl has said.

This was his daughter from an alternate timeline/universe. May-Day, April Parker...saying he had GREY hair? Unimaginable...you can't make it up.

But she DID seem like a nice girl

"Okay...chocolate, chocolate...Here we go." Peter pulled out a chocolate bar for April.

"Thank you." April reciprocated

She smiled before she started hungrily eating it

"Wow. You sure like chocolate." Peter chuckled

"Sorry." April apologised sticking her tongue out cutely.

Peter was a bit creeped out at the heavily gothic and seductive looking girl act so cute but tried not to show it

"Listen, could you...I dunno, could you tell me what I'm like in your world?" Peter asked seeing if he'll be a good parent.

"Hmm... you're a forensic scientist and you lost your leg. You are grouchy and kinda don't like me." April shrugged

"I wonder why?" Peter thought out loud but unintentionally sounding sarcastic

"I'll just leave then." April frowned, standing up

"No, wait a minute." Peter stopped her. "I didn't mean it like that. Stay. It'll be nice to have some company. Even my alternate dimension daughter's clone."

"Who is half symbiote." She added with a small joking grin

"Half...how did THAT happen?" Peter asked "Oh wait...clone." Peter rectified himself.

"Yes." She said with a small groan

"How about you stay? I'd be a pretty crappy parent if I let you out of here without anything." Peter offered

"R... really?" She muttered

"Yeah of course." Peter smiled

"Thank you!" April hugged him tightly.

Peter blushed at feeling her chest against him but smiled and hugged her back

"So, how about a tour around MY New York?" Peter asked

"Sure." April smiled, reforming her mask

Peter grabbed his mask and opened the window "Let's go April." Peter smiled

"I go by Mayhem when I'm in costume." April answered

"... Sort of original." He laughed, swinging out

"Thanks." April followed

*In a different world*

"Little child. You're going to have a story to tell." The figure smiled; she was dressed in cowgirl attire with an acoustic guitar.

*Back in New York*

The two Spiders where swinging through the streets of New York, way up high

"This NEVER gets old!" Mayhem cheered

"You're an adrenaline junkie!" Peter joked

"Yes I am!" She laughed

"Look at this New York: Spider-Man stealing a girl away! Is there no level of depravity this Wall Crawling Menace will go?!" J. Jonah Jameson roared

Mayhem frowned... and stabbed her extending arm into the jumbotron, destroying it.

"Mayhem..." Spidey rolled his eyes

"What?" April asked innocently.

"... Nothing." He sighed

"Ooh...chocolate shop!" April went wide eyed seeing the store.

"Not yet." Peter shook his head.

"Ahhhh!" She pouted

"Heads up we've got company!" Peter pointed out Vulture and Shocker down below.

"Don't you mean "Heads down"?" April asked in a joking sense

"... Why didn't I think of that?" Peter muttered

"Cause it's the norm to say "Heads Up"?" April asked

"True. I'll handle Shocker, you get Vulture." Peter responded

"On it." April smiled

April shot out a symbiote tentacle that wrapped around Vulture's foot

"What the?" Vulture snapped

"TWO Spiders?!" Shocker double-took

"I've got the girl" Vulture soared cutting off the tentacle.

April back flipped and landed on a lamppost, grinning as what was left of her on Vulture's leg began to grow

"What the hell?" Vulture tried to shake off the black and blue symbiote goo

"Naughty children get punished!" April laughed

Soon the black goo grabbed his arms, pulling the wings off and wrapping him up

"Argh!" Vulture fell to the ground but was saved by April's webbing.

"I win." She grinned, landing on top of him before looking at Peter

"Ha, ha." Peter chuckled as he dodged Shocker's gauntlet blasts "Nice try."

"Stay still you web freak!" Shocker snapped

"WAY TO GO!" He cheered

"Behind you!" April pointed

"I got it!" Peter answered as he webbed up Shocker's gloves and then punched said villain in the face.

"GAH!" He yelled before he was knocked out

As they tied up the two villains to a lamp-post April looked puppy eyed at Peter.

"Okay. We can get some chocolate." He caved in

"Yay!" she hugged him her breasts seeming to go through her and his clothing.

Peter blushed brightly at that

"Well...come on then." Peter broke the hug.

"Okay." She smiled

*Time skip*

Peter and April were carrying about three different bags of chocolate: white, dark, milk, fruit and nut, caramel...a collection of cocoa.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked as he saw her in discomfort.

"I..." April fumbled over her words.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked as he saw her in discomfort.

"I..." April fumbled over her words.

"You can tell me." he smiled

"I don't know what to call you." she managed to say after a few tries

"Oh...well what do you feel comfortable saying? I won't be offended." Peter smiled

"You sure?" She asked

"Yeah of course." Peter smiled

April smiled and answered "Thanks Peter."

"Peter?" He asked, raising his eyebrow

"I thought you said you wouldn't be offended?" April gulped

"No, no, it's fine." Peter chuckled

As the two continued back to their home April began to think of Peter's warm hug they had earlier.

'It felt so good.' She thought

*in another universe*

"Those two are REALLY hitting it off." the figure smiled as she gently clasped at a thread "Time for a little LESS taboo." as she somehow altered the thread and let it hang. "Now...Let's see the magic."

*back in the main universe*

April felt something inside her change a little, not a lot...but it was noticeable to her. 'How...how does Peter look MORE attractive?' she thought as they were inside their home.

She looked Peter, unable to stop herself from blushing

"You okay April?" Peter asked

"Hmm? Yeah fine." April spoke quickly.

"You sure?" He asked, putting a hand to her forehead

"Hmm, hmm." April blushed

"Okay." Peter nodded

*time skip*

Peter was sleeping in the sofa while April was sleeping on the bed. She was tossing and turning in place thinking of Peter.

'What is wrong with me?' She thought 'I-I can't...be in...l-l-love with him. Can I?' April thought to herself 'N... no... that's crazy.'

'I'm related to him aren't I? Aren't I?' She thought in worry but also liking the possible taboo that was there.

'I don't know what to do!'

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	29. Spider-Gwen Part 1 Chapter 29

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Spider-Gwen Stacy Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Shadowblade: the character is an OC Grey and I made specifically for our Spider-Man stories. She isn't a romantic interest, so don't expect a chapter involving her and Spidey. Her information is/to be released in Grey's story: A Web of Love: Rewoven.

Shadodemon123: I'm not sure who you're talking about, but we'll research and see if this character will be added.

To all who gave pairing ideas: thank you and hope to read more in the future.

New York, it's changed than what you'd imagine it.

There's a band called The Mary Jane's, Matt Murdoch is lawyer to Kingpin and Peter Parker is dead...Yeah...it's going to be one of THOSE stories.

This is where this story takes place, Earth 35... But not yet

No.

For now, we are in a work where there where potentially HUNDREDS of Spider-themed people standing there and leaving several at a time

"Well it seems that you lot have done a good job." a cowgirl attired woman appeared in the room with numerous spiders

"What the? Who the hell are you?" A Spider asked

"Who I am...isn't important YET." The woman answered "But what I CAN do is help send you back."

"Well...that's good." another Spider answered

"I'll get round to you two soon." the woman smiled indicating a white coloured schemed hooded Spider-Girl and a classic red and blue Spider-Man

The two's eyes met with raised eyebrows as, one by one, Spider's where sent home

"Okay...that's THOSE Spiders sent home...Oh poor baby...I'm sorry." The woman apologized to the web. "It's okay. Mommy will take care of you."

"Okay...you're weird." the last Spider-Man answered

"I've had a LOT of threads destroyed my boy. I get attached to EACH one." the woman answered

"... What?" The hooded white female Spider asked

"It's nothing to worry yourself about Spider-Girl." the woman answered

"Spider-WOMAN." She snapped

"Not until you get with anyone." The woman teased

"What?!" the two blushed under their masks

"Come on. I'm taking you two home." the woman smiled

"Y... you're a virgin?" The Spider-Man, Peter Parker of Earth 616, muttered

"Hmm..." Spider-Woman blushed under her hood

As the cowgirl attired woman smiled she teleported both Spider's back to a world. "Now. Play nice you two." the woman teased.

"... What?" The both asked before they vanished

Both Spider-Man and Spider-Woman were transported back to New York.

"Who WAS that crazy cowgirl?" Spider-Woman asked

"I dunno...but I've got a feeling she's playing us." Spidey answered

"You don't say?" The Spider-Woman, 18 year old Gwen Stacy, said sarcastically

"Hey no need to be sarcastic. Considering the crazy crap we've been through I can do without it." Spidey answered

"I guess." Gwen whispered

Spidey sighed "Okay...how about...I dunno; how about we head to my place to relax?"

"Is this a date?" Gwen chuckled

"More of an invitation." Peter shook his head at the joke.

"Well... It's been a while for both of us... since Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy where on a date." She whispered

"Gwen...Are..." Peter double-took as he pieced together what she said; then instantly thought of them being on a date. "Yeah. Yeah okay. Sounds better than what I suggested."

Gwen smiled, hugging his arm

"Now, My Lady...Where would you like to go?" Peter asked

"How about...Giovanni's? They've added to their menu." Peter offered

"Sure." Gwen smiled

*Time Skip*

Peter and Gwen were dressed in a smart casual attire, luckily at Giovanni's no-one paid MUCH attention to the dress code.

Peter was dressed in a red -t-shirt that was under a blue over shirt, jeans and leather shoes.

Gwen was wearing a tight white shirt with a black vest, jeans and trainers

"After you." Peter opened the door for Gwen at Giovanni's

"Thank you Mr Parker." Gwen smiled

"You're welcome, Ms Stacy." He smiled, following

This felt so right. Being on a date with Gwen. GWEN! The girl he loved and lost.

Some time passed. Peter and Gwen were enjoying each other's company, just forgetting about time and just enjoying the "now". It felt like no time had passed between the two in their own perspectives. Peter seeing the woman he loved back with him and Gwen being with the man she loves.

For Peter, it was like his love from high school had never died. For Gwen, it was like someone wound back the clock to BEFORE Peter took that stupid serum he made.

"Sir, would you like some dessert?" the waiter asked

"Gwen?" Peter asked kindly

"Please." She smiled

"Two dessert menus. I'll be back in a while." the waiter put the menus on the table and left.

"Ooh. The Coppa D'Italia looks nice." Gwen commented

"... Err... Yea." Peter lamely as he normally just stuffs his face with ice cream for desert

"Need some help there Peter?" Gwen giggled

"No. No...I think I'll have...the same I think." Peter answered

"Okay." Gwen chuckled

As their desserts arrived: they were two large glasses of ice cream covered in: strawberry sauce, macaroon crumbles, wafer tubes, with three scoops of different flavoured ice cream: Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry.

'Wow. Lucky break.' Peter smiled

Peter grasped his spoon and dug in

A few minutes later Gwen and Peter were finishing up. "You okay there Peter? Eyes bigger than your stomach?" Gwen teased

"Oh hush you." He pretend-glared

*Time Skip*

As the two left the restaurant they headed back to Peter's place where they began to have a cup of coffee. Okay, it doesn't SOUND romantic, but you only get TINY cups at Giovanni's and they cost $9.50 per person!

Plus the two were just sitting there, enjoying each other's presence

"You ever wonder what life would be like if things were different?" Gwen asked drinking her coffee

"Like?" He asked

"You and me. If...If our own Gwen and Peter's lived. It's one of those things I'm thinking about." Gwen answered

"Well... I think 'happily ever afters' would be there." He smiled

"Definitely." Gwen smiled back

"We could...You know." Peter thought out loud

""We could." What, Peter?" Gwen asked as she thought of Peter making out with her

"We could make a go of it." Peter answered "What do you think?"

"... make a 'go of it'?" She giggled

"Yeah. Me and you. We both...We both get who we want. Albeit with an age difference." Peter chuckled

"Still legal." She smiled

"So...What do you say?" Peter asked putting his cup of coffee down.

"I'd love it." She smiled

Peter grinned and hugged the Spider-Woman in ecstatic joy.

"Whoa! Glad to see we're on the same page." Gwen hugged back.

"Sorry." Peter chuckled, blushing lightly

"So...now that we're together...Want to make out?" Gwen asked

Peter just sat there, dumbfounded by her blatant speech

"Did I break your brain or something Pete?" Gwen teased

"Just...THAT was bold." Peter answered

"Oh yea?" She smiled

"Yeah. The Gwen I knew was never that level of bold." Peter answered

"I'M not the old Gwen." Gwen smiled

"True. You're MUCH more impulsive." Peter began to kiss her.

"Good thing?" She muttered, kissing him back

"Yeah. It is." Peter kissed her again

Gwen smiled, running her hands over his chest

'God I've missed this feeling.' Peter thought as he hugged up and down Gwen's back feeling her breasts push against him.

Kissing his Gwen never got this passionate but the lips where unmistakable. He felt whole again

As the two maintained their kiss Gwen reached down to Peter's waist and began to run her fingers under his shirt, feeling his abs chiselled by years of fighting.

"W... Whoa!" Peter gasped, breaking the kiss

"What?" Gwen teased

"Nothing ju... just not use to that." He chuckled

"I thought you would be." Gwen answered "You're handsome, strong; sexy...I thought you'd be a girl magnet."

"Yeah..." Peter answered awkwardly

As if on que an Asian girl with long black hair wearing white and black costume with a red 's' on her chest arrived

"Silk... Cindy!" Peter called

"Am I... interrupting?" She frowned

"Yeah, you kinda are." Gwen answered looking annoyed at the Silk

"Who are you?" Silk glared

"I'm Gwen. I guess you're "Cindy" from Peter's reaction." Gwen answered back glaring back at her.

"Yep." Cindy said coldly

Peter saw how this would escalate VERY badly. Although he was torn between his heart and spider-instincts: His heart for Gwen; but his base-instincts for Cindy.

But he didn't KNOW Cindy. SHE didn't even know his middle name! But Gwen?

Honestly, his instincts had no chance

"Cindy. I'm with Gwen now. And I think it's best if you leave." Peter answered with hardened conviction.

"WHAT?!" She glared

"I'm. With. Gwen. I love her." Peter answered "What we HAD was only base urges. What I have with Gwen: it's REAL love. Not lust."

'Whoa Peter...' Gwen looked at him with awe.

"Fine." Cindy Moon hissed before she left

As Cindy left, Peter felt like a HUGE weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He was no longer with Cindy and he was with the love of his life. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Peter." Gwen spoke; as Peter turned he saw a great big smile on her face.

"Yea Gwen?" He asked, reminding himself he never was REALLY in a relationship with Cindy he had just slept with her

"Come here." She pulled him down and kissed him

"Hmm..." he moaned as they tumbled on the bed.

Gwen broke the kiss and smiled at him "I think we should go on a date."

"You know...I like that idea." He smiled as he hugged her.

"I would love it." She smiled

"So...tomorrow?" Peter asked

"Hmm...Tomorrow." Gwen smiled

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	30. Gali Part 3 Chapter 30

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Gali Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

To all who reviewed the last chapter a bit of fair warning: We do these chapters in parts of three, cosmic chapters included and Ghost has a consistency rule involving the Cosmics. But we'll get around to the recommendations in future chapters and look out/read Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots, one of the suggested pairings might be in there.

 ***trumpet fanfare***

 **Hello and welcome to the 30th chapter of Spider-Man One-Shots. Grey and I thought that for every 10th chapter we have a "Cosmic Chapter" where Spidey has won the heart of a Cosmic Being. All of them are fair game: Gali, Eternity, Death, Fem-Living Tribunal etc. What sort of trouble can Spidey have when he's faced with love from a Cosmic Being? Just wait, read and find out.**

It was five months after Peter proposed to Gali; the preparation for the final wedding was complete, Peter was wearing his tuxedo sorting out his tie. "Could NEVER figure out how this thing worked." Peter chuckled

"Let me help." Johnny Storm laughed, sorting it for his best friend

"Thanks Johnny." Peter appreciated it

"No problem. Nervous?" he asked

"Facing Goblin gets me less sweaty." Peter admitted

"Should've seen Reed." Johnny chuckled finishing the loop and tightening the knot. "There. Ready for the day."

"Yep." Peter gulped

"You got this." Johnny reassured him

Peter began to walk to the aisle but was stopped by his Aunt May, she was smiling but crying. "Hey Aunt May."

"Oh...my boy. Getting married." She smiled

"I'll still be your little boy." He chuckled happily

"Come on. I don't think your bride will like it if you're late." Johnny smiled

As the three entered the chapel, Aunt May sat down and Johnny stood next to Peter in the Best Man section.

Peter's groomsmen where an interesting bunch: Logan, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Matt Murdock.

"Don't worry Webs." Logan reassured his blood-brother.

"Do I look worried?" Peter whispered

"Yep." Peter's groomsmen responded, making Peter deadpan

Then came: Here Comes The Bride. Followed by Gali; she was dressed in a beautiful light purple dress: her face was covered in a spider-web designed veil.

Peter's jaw dropped just... how beautiful she looked

Although he couldn't see it, Gali blushed at Peter's expression. Obviously Gabi was there to witness her parents' marriage; she was sitting next to her Great-Aunt in a lilac dress with blue flowers.

As Gabi approached the alter; the ceremony had begun.

The two turned... seeing Nick Fury in a tuxedo

'I can't believe Fury's here marrying us.' Peter thought '... he DOES look uncomfortable though.'

As Fury proceeded with the ceremony it came to the vows between Peter and Gali. Only they knew what they were going to say to each other.

"Now I believe that the bride and groom want to say something to each other?" Fury asked

"Peter... Before I met you there was not too much joy in my life. But you gave me love, you gave me Gabi... I love you and shall hold you dear for the rest of my eternal life." Gali smiled

As Gali finished there was a well of emotions in the crowd. "Now the Groom." Fury turned to Peter

"I am Groot?" Groot asked tugging at his bowtie

"Shh! Quiet!" Rocket snapped quietly

"Gali...You've changed my life in...So many ways. For the time you were gone, I felt hollow; but now: that feeling is gone. You and Gabi are my family. You complete me. I'll hold you both dear in my heart for eternity. I love you." Peter smiled as he finished

"You may now kiss the bride." Furry nodded

Peter and Gali kissed making it official; they were now husband and wife. Everyone was cheering for the new Mr and Mrs Parker. And they would remain that way for the rest of their lives.

*Time Skip*

It was now a year since Peter and Gali were married. Gabi had begun to walk and her powers had begun to manifest themselves; luckily Gali had control over hers. "No, no. No turning the settee into a fluffy bunny." Gali lightly told her daughter off.

"Mama. Mama." Gabi hugged her mother turning the piece of furniture back to normal.

"Who knew raising a kid would be this hard." Peter half joked

"It's worth it though." Gali answered lifting her daughter in her arms

"Whee!" Gabi cheered

"Come here princess." Peter gently grabbed his daughter and flew her around the air.

"Daddy fly, daddy fly." Gabi giggled

"Yes, you're flying Gabi!" He nodded with a happy laugh

Gali looked and saw the time "Don't you have work at Parker Industries dear?" Gali asked

"Yeah. Sorry baby girl. Daddy's gotta go." Peter frowned when he had to leave

"No. Stay, daddy stay." Gabi asked holding his shirt.

"Well... maybe I could have 'bring my princess to work day'." He sighed

"Yay!" Gabi hugged her father.

"She's a real daddy's girl; isn't she?" Gali asked knowing the answer

"Yeah. Come on baby girl. Let's get you ready for work." Peter smiled

Gabi giggled as her father took her away to get changed

*Some years later*

It was ten years later; Peter's company had grown exponentially. Yet it never deterred him from his family life. Luckily for him as Gabi's powers both from him and her mother was coursing through her veins.

He was currently sitting at his desk going over the details of the last quarter

"Let's see..." Peter was finalizing the last parts

"Mr Parker." the intercom spoke "You're wife and daughter are here."

"Oh thank you Ms Jones. Sent them in." Peter smiled

Peter smiled as his secretary, his door opening less than a second later

In came Gali and Gabi. Gali had grown past her eighteen year old self to what now looked like a twenty two year old self she was wearing a light purple shirt, blue trousers and black shoes. Gabi had grown as a normal pre-teen wearing a purple shirt with blue ski-pants and light blue shoes. "Dad!" Gabi rushed to her father with open arms.

"Oh! This is a wonderful surprise." Peter laughed

"We thought so. You've been working too hard." Gali answered

"Well, we are saving up to go away for Christmas." He smiled, hugging his daughter "And a special day that's coming up. But, for some reason... I cannot remember what event it is."

"Dad, you know what special day it is." Gabi giggled

"Hmm...No, no. I can't recall." Peter thought but tried to hold back a grin

"Yes! It's my Birthday!" She pouted

"Really?" Peter acted surprised but knew it.

"Yeah. Mom, I thought you said dad was smart." Gabi pouted

"He is. He's just being silly." Gali kissed her husband's cheek.

"Well I DO need a bit of silly in my life." Peter answered then began to whisper "It's REALLY boring around her."

Gabi giggled at her dad, hugging him

The three had a while together before Peter had to get back to work. But it was well worth it; his stress was melting away, his anxiety was going and he felt like he could finish within the hour.

'Oh god, this was a great day.' He thought with a smile

"Alright. We better head home." Gali sighed

"Mom, do we have to?" Gabi pouted

"I'm sorry but yeah. I need to get dinner on and your dad needs to finish up work." Gali responded

"Can't I wait here?" Gabi bartered

"And be bored after doing your homework?" Peter rebutted

"I'll go home." Gabi quickly rectified and left

"Don't be late Peter." Gali kissed him

"I won't. Promise." Peter reciprocated.

"Blek." Gabi said, poking her head back in

"Gabi..." her parents raised their eyebrows.

"Okay, okay." Gabi groaned

"I'll be home for dinner." Peter smiled at Gali, kissing her once more

*Time skip*

Five more years have passed and the mantle of "Spider" has been passed from Peter to Gabi; she had grown so much in the past few years, looking more like her mother. Gali hasn't gotten older in her physical appearance but she was wiser. Gali and Peter were at home celebrating their fifteenth wedding anniversary. But they weren't alone in their celebration.

"Have you got him?" Gali asked

"Right here. Hey buddy." Peter picked up his one year old son: Andros Parker; up from the floor and carried him outside to their back garden.

"Dada, Dada." Andros burbled holding his father's shirt.

"Yea right here pal." He smiled at the brown haired, purple eyed tot

Andros giggled and turned to his mother "Mama, Mama."

"Right here. I can't believe you managed time off. You sure the company can manage?" Gali teased

"Hey, they know I'm a phone call away. But right now: THIS is more important." Peter hugged them both

"You're SUCH a romantic Peter. AND a goof father." Gali smiled

"Don't you mean "a good father"?" Peter asked

"No. I mean "goof". You've always been goofy with Gabi and Andros." Gali answered

"Hmph! I'm hurt!" Peter said childishly

"Dada silly. Boop." Andros smacked his father's nose lightly.

"Oof! Oh...we got ourselves a little Thor here." Peter joked. Even at the age forty seven, Peter retained that "Parker Humour" for his family.

Andros laughed happily, clapping at his father's joke

"Hard to believe it isn't it?" Gali asked as they sat down on a blanket

"You mean being with my loving family? Or the fact that I've married a beautiful woman?" Peter asked with a smirk

"Flatterer." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder

'I love this life.' Peter sighed contently

*Time skip*

It's the golden anniversary of Peter Parker and Gali; the two have seen the world evolve and turn: mutants and mutates have integrated fully with human life. Villains and heroes have come and gone with time; many retied, others are gone. Yet there was one constant: there is ALWAYS a Spider in New York. Peter was now eighty two years old, using a walking cane to help keep him moving. Gali was now physically thirty, even though Peter was getting older...she's never left him. Two children together, five grandchildren...this was their family. Peter and Gali sat down on a bench in Central Park; Peter looked almost like Uncle Ben, only now he was scoring a trimmed grey beard. "Fifty years..." He smiled

"Fifty wonderful years Peter." Gali smiled

"I have lover every minute." He smiled; resting his head back as his eyes slowly closed "I love you... Gali Parker. I... always have... and always... will."

They saw their son fighting the new Sandman. He was dressed in a royal purple and blue Spider-Suit that looked like Miles Morales'. "Like father like son." Gali smiled

"Hmm..." Peter nodded and closed his eyes, leaning onto Gali's shoulders.

*In another world*

"Fifty years Peter." a woman smiled seeing the aged Spider-Man "Two generations have come from you. I hate seeing a good Spider die. But like all good lives..." She held a thread in her hand crying gently "The come to an end. Be gentle with them Death." she turned to the cloaked entity

"Of course Weaver." Said Entity nodded

*Back in reality*

"Goodbye... my love." Peter whispered before he let out his final breath, watching his son become victorious one last time.

"Peter...Peter?" Gali asked as she saw her husband fall to sleep.

"Peter Benjamin Parker. It is time." Death spoke to the hero.

"I figured. Better to die in the arms of my loved one than on the battlefield." Peter smiled, his soul took shape of him in his prime.

"I saw you when I was with Weaver. You've lived...SUCH a life. Come." Death extended her hand

"Peter..." Gali cried as she held her husband's corpse in her arms

"You'll see her soon." Death reassured him as they walked to a door.

"I NEVER wanted to see her cry." Peter teared up.

"It's the burden one must bear." Death answered as they entered

Inside through the door was a plain white room, inside was the house Peter grew up in with Aunt May and Uncle Ben and his home with Gali and their children. "Is this...?"

"Heaven is different for all. This is yours. And they ARE real." Death smiled

Peter wiped his tears away and let out a choked up sigh "Thank you." He smiled and approached the door "But what about...?" he began to ask

"Time is irrelevant Spider-Man. They're ALL here." Death faded away.

"Peter!" A crying and loving voice spoke racing towards him

"GALI!" Peter raced to her and embraced

"I've missed you." Gali cried "We all have."

"Shh...Shh...We're together again my love." Peter reassured her.

The two walked to their home they were greeted by their family together again.

"I love you." Peter and Gali kissed. They now HAD eternity together.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	31. Mystique Part 3 Chapter 31

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Mystique Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

To reviewers: Toprichie97, diagonalpumpkin, MaverickCyote9 and holliowichigo12: We're glad that you felt the feels we put into this story. It's one of the reasons we wrote it like this.

It was a month since Raven had left Peter. She had been staying in Boston under a new name and new identity. She wanted to go back; with all her heart but she couldn't bring herself to go for fear of what Magneto or Peter might say.

'P... Peter... I miss you.' she sniffed

She was sitting in Boston Harbour seeing the boats come in and out, she felt alone in this place, but her love was only a few hours away.

She admitted, sometimes she snuck into New York... just to see him from a distance

"You waiting for someone?" A man's voice asked. This person sounded like he was from New York and not Boston

"Err. No. Sorry. You can sit here." Mystique answered

"Ah...Nothing like stretching your legs after a long drive." The man answered

"Hmm..." Mystique nodded

"You look like you're lovelorn." He commented

"It's none of your concern." She responded

"You miss that person don't you?"

She just stayed quiet and looked away

The man sighed and offered his hand "Where're my manners? I'm Joel." He extended his hand

Mystique didn't respond; she just looked away.

"... Okay." He muttered, looking away "Listen I know who you are. And I know YOU know who I am. Raven." Joel spoke with a heavy sigh.

"What? I don't..." Raven answered trying to deny it.

"Come on Raven. I've known your for about five years and you don't think I know you?" Joel answered

"Joel...Why're you here? Can't you leave me alone?" Raven asked

"And leave a friend hanging? Never. You know me better than that." Joel answered

Raven sighed, changing back to her normal blue skinned form

"Why're you here Ragdoll?" Raven asked "Are you trying to get me back to The Brotherhood?"

"I've been neutral for years Raven. Come on; who're you pining for?" Joel asked

"... Peter Parker." She sighed "I love him... but left him to keep him safe."

"Cause of Erik..." Joel nodded "You know...I can take you back. Try and be the middle-man in case things get crazy." he offered

"NO!" She yelled "I'm not going back to the Brotherhood!"

"I wasn't talking about The Brotherhood. I was talking about taking you to Peter." Joel rubbed his ears.

"W... what?!"

"Raven. You're miserable and I know that you long to be with him." Joel explained "If I take you back and find Peter; will you talk to him?"

"... No." She muttered, holding back tears

"Why not?" Joel asked looking at his friend. "Is it difficult facing what happened?"

"Yes." She nodded

"It's easier with friends Raven. Did he love you?" Joel asked

"He did." Raven answered

"What about now? Have you seen him recently?" He asked again

"... Last Friday." She admitted

"Then why didn't you talk to him?" Joel asked looking at her.

"Because he didn't deserve it."

"Doesn't he deserve an explanation?" Joel asked

Raven sighed "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No." Joel shook his head.

"Do you still have your car?" Raven asked

"How'd you think I got here?" Joel chuckled

*Time Skip*

"God that was a long drive." Raven groaned

"Hey, YOU wanted to go to Boston." Joel chuckled "Your total is seven hundred and eighty nine dollars and seventy five cents."

"WHAT?" Raven snapped

"Don't worry. I've got this covered." Joel smiled

She huffed, turning away from him

"Come on don't be like that." Joel answered

"Well...I'm here. So what now Joel?" Raven responded

"Give me a second. I got a guy who owes me a favour." Joel answered as he text a friend of his. "Done. Peter Parker is on his way."

"How...?" Raven asked

"I got friends. Luckily for me it's not destructive, it's detour-like." Joel answered

Raven just raised her eyebrow

*with Peter*

"Okay whose big idea was this? Going back to Central Park..." Peter muttered to himself as he read his text message saying "Go to Central Park. Big surprise."

He sighed, dropping the paper "What's up?"

"Huh? There's someone here? Well who is it?" Peter asked through his phone

"H-Hello Peter." Raven's voice spoke behind him

Peter hung up the phone and turned around. "R-Raven?" He asked

And saw Mystique standing there

"Yeah...It's me." Raven answered

"I...I don't..." Peter gasped seeing the mutant before him.

But he was also surprised at the blue skinned form she had, an enemy he remembered.

"Can we talk?" Raven asked

"S-Sure." Peter shook his head, trying to gain his senses.

Raven shifted back to the form she originally had when she was with Peter

As the two sat down Peter and Raven wanted to tell the other how they felt. So they both started at the same time cancelling each other out. "Raven/Peter I just want..."

"Go, go ahead I didn't mean to cut you off." Peter spoke.

"Peter... I... I am sorry for leaving." She sighed

"Considering it was because of Magneto...I understand. Was...Was it real?" Peter asked

"What?" Raven asked

"Us. When we were together: was it real?" Peter asked

"Of course it was." she muttered, hugging him

Peter felt...no he KNEW she was honest. After ALL the crap Raven went through; she wanted a normal life most of all. "Raven...It's been a month since we were together...I loved you. I still do. How about...we just go back? We go back to the time we were together...and just forget the loss?" he asked kindly

"O... okay." She smiled, shocked

"Good. Because...I think we deserve another date." Peter smiled

"What kind?" Raven asked

"One we can enjoy together...with no-one else watching." Peter whispered into her ear.

Raven's eyes widened, blushing

"What do you say?" Peter asked with a puckish grin.

"I... I'd say that would be fun." She blushed

"Then let me do it properly." Peter looped his arm around Raven and web-swung the pair of them away back to their apartment.

While swinging through the sky Raven felt warm; warmer and happier than she was in the past month.

'This... is where I belong.' She thought happily

As they arrived back home Mystique embraced Peter in a passionate kiss, she missed feeling him close to her.

"Oh I missed you." She whispered

"I've missed you too." Peter responded kindly

Peter and Raven embraced once again and somewhat danced to the bedroom; Peter and Raven began to strip down and left their clothes on the floor, until their underwear was left.

"So you want me like this?" Raven whispered

"You mean: the woman I love? Yes." Peter smiled as he kissed the blue skinned woman running his fingers through her hair.

As the two moaned and began to get more and more passionate Raven panted as she felt Peter's grown member on her leg.

She went to her knees, grasping him

Raven exposed Peter's member and saw the ten inch cock close to her mouth. "So big..." she whispered

"I-I wanted to wait...you know." Peter blushed "R-Raven..." he moaned as Raven began to lick and play with his cock.

"I want to make it up to you...all the hurt I've given you." She whispered

As Raven began to suck his cock Peter moaned in pleasure from Raven's apology. He hadn't thought about being with anyone else since Raven left. His heart was still hurt and tried to carry on being himself, but right now: he was just happy to see Raven being home again and they were together.

But he was surprised at her true identity as Mystique

"R-Raven. I'm...AH!" Peter came into Raven's mouth.

Raven happily licked up the cum, smiling

"Peter..." Raven looked at him lovingly. "It's your turn."

"Love to." Peter smiled as he laid Raven on the bed and began to lick her pussy.

He rubbed her thighs, amazed at the almost scaly texture

"Hmm...AH!" Raven blushed and then moaned as Peter's tongue started to lick her pussy. She bit her bottom lip and gripped the sheets as Peter's tongue penetrated Raven's moist dark purple pussy.

'Wow. So tasty.' he thought, hungrily lapping at her

"P-Peter...AH...I-I'm...Hmm!" Raven moaned as she came on Peter's face

"Dang...Guess you liked that a LOT." Peter chuckled

"And... I have slept with several people over the years." She nodded in agreement

"Then I've got to prove myself." Peter positioned himself above Raven's pussy and began to kiss her passionately.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm...P-Peter..." Raven blushed drooling a little from their kiss.

"Let's go then." Peter smiled, sliding into her pussy

With a single thrust Peter felt the folds of Raven's pussy wrap around him 'God! She's so TIGHT!' Peter thought as he continued to thrust into Raven.

"Ah, ah, ah! P-Peter..." Raven moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck like a lover.

The two stayed close, moving together

Peter lifted Raven onto his lap and felt her breasts rub against his skin; her nipples and bumps rubbed against Peter's skin and stimulated both of them and both lovers were about to cum.

"Oh god, I love you." Peter moaned "I love you Raven."

"I love you too Peter!" Raven moaned as she began to cum "Ah, ah, AH...!"

"Raven!" Peter moaned and climaxed inside of Raven's womb.

The two lovers rested panting in ecstasy as they held each other on top of the covers.

*Time skip*

Mystique emerged from the covers after their third time from last night, she got up from bed and walked to the bathroom. She transformed into the form she had met Peter as and went to get a drink of water, she observed her form and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Hmm?" She wondered as Peter's arms wrapped around her lovingly "Hmm...Morning." she smiled

"Why're you transformed?" Peter asked nuzzling his head into her neck

"Because I..." Raven began to explain

"You're beautiful Raven. I want you to be yourself. Blue skin and all." Peter told her.

As Raven smiled and transformed back to her normal self, Peter lowered his hands down to her waist and began to rub her sides "Hmm...After last night...you still want more?" Raven asked

"Well...not NOW." Peter answered making her chuckle

"Then what do you need?" She smiled

"I need an answer." Peter switched sides going in front of Raven. "Raven...will you marry me?"

"Oh... Of course!" She gasped in amazement

Peter and Raven embraced tightly and kissed since both of them were now together. Although there'd be words from the: X-Men, The Brotherhood AND Avengers, about this.

*Time Skip*

"Honey, I'm home!" Peter called, now ten years older

"Welcome back Love. Busy day at work?" Raven asked, she was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt since she wanted to be a good influence on their child.

"Of course." He chuckled, hearing footsteps running downstairs

"Dad!" a girl with blonde hair and fair skin came down.

"Hey Dawn." He smiled, hugging her "Trying a new look?"

"Uh-huh. What do you think?" Dawn asked with a beaming smile

"It's cool. But maybe turn back to normal? For me." Peter asked

"Okay..." Dawn sighed and transformed back into a brown haired, blue skinned and yellow eyed girl, reminiscent of her mother.

"There's my angel." Peter smiled as he kissed her forehead

"Awe..." Raven cooed

"Are Anne and Kurt going to come?" Dawn asked

"Of course." He chuckled, smiling

As the three began to sit down in their living room a knock came at the door.

"I got it." Peter called, going to the door and opening it

"Hi there." A brown haired woman with a white streak smiled

"Hope we aren't interrupting." a blue skinned demon shaped man asked in a German accent.

"Anne, Kurt!" Dawn raced to see her foster sister and half-brother.

"Should I be jealous?" Raven asked Peter, as Dawn was talking to her brother and sister.

"Nah..." He responded.

"I hope Dawn's not going to be jealous." Raven smiled

"Why would she get jealous?" Peter asked

Raven placed her husband's hand over her stomach making him go wide eyed, while Raven teared up slightly with a glowing smile.

A decade together and things can still get put on their way. No matter what, this family would see it though.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	32. Jean Grey Part 2 Chapter 32

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Jean Grey Part 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Shadowblade: we already have considered using Lyra in a future chapter; don't worry about that for now.

Diagonalpumpkin: glad you enjoyed the chapter, we were in progress with this one for quite a while.

MaverickCoyote9: Yes I know Joel acted as a Deus Ex Machina but please understand that Joel is a "wild card"/ "unknown factor" within these stories to help progress them along. It's the same with using the "Weaver" character in Gali Part 3 and in Anya Corazon's chapter.

To everyone else who's contributed to the reviews: thank you for giving us your thoughts, Grey and I will be continuing this and our other Spidey story: Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots; among others, please support the both of us by favourite and follow our stories. Now enjoy this new chapter.

It was about two months since Jean had stayed with Peter. It took so long because Phoenix was getting her in embarrassing situations at their apartment but not in public.

Yea... turns out the fire bird found human intimacy VERY fun

'Come on Jean; you have to admit sneaking into his room was fun.' Phoenix giggled at her latest prank

'Are you kidding me?' Jean snapped

'Why would I joke about this?' She shrugged

'Cause you're unhinged. I can't maintain this relationship if we keep taking one step forward then two steps back.' Jean answered

'YOU'RE the one taking two steps back!' Phoenix snapped

'Well what would YOU suggest then?!' Jean broke the mirror in the bathroom fracturing it into a spider-web pattern

"Jean? Jean; are you okay?" Peter asked as he heard the glass break.

"Yea, I'm fine." She called back

"Okay; how about we go to the beach? It's going to be hot today, high twenties." Peter suggested

"Okay, just give me a minute!" She called

'A nice tight green bikini!' Phoenix giggled

'Just...you know what. How about YOU take control today?' Jean answered

'You're joke...' Phoenix disbelieved her

'Nah, no, no. I'm serious; YOU have this day with Peter, see how he feels being played around by an omnipotent force!' Jean interrupted

'YES! Thank you!' Phoenix cheered

'One condition.' Jean thought

'Yeah; what?' Phoenix was doing a victory dance in Jean's head.

'You can tease Peter, but you can't sleep with him.' Jean answered

'... AWWWWWWW!'

'Take it or leave it Phoenix.' Jean asked

"Jean, you getting ready?" Peter asked kindly.

'Fine!' She pouted

As soon as that word was spoke; Jean switched minds with Phoenix and she was ready to tease with Peter until he would jump at them with a burning lust.

"This will be fun." She smiled

As Phoenix left the bathroom she smiled at Peter "Sorry for the wait Peter. I'm just gonna slip into something more...comfortable." She emphasized the last word with lust.

"O-okay..." Peter double-took

She smiled, kissing his cheek, before she went to her room and, with the door still open, began to strip out of her clothes

Peter couldn't help but stare; he saw Jean's long flowing hair cascading down her back, her skin was white like porcelain and beautiful. 'God is she going to do this all day?' Peter thought holding back a bloody nose.

Jean's green top and blue jeans where off, leaving her in a green bra and green panties. Pulling her hair away from her back and over her shoulder, she reached behind herself to unclasp the bra.

Phoenix knew Peter was looking and decided to move the mirror within Peter's view AND reflect her front.

"GAH!" Peter gasped shooting a web and pulling Jean's door closed before the bra revealed anything.

On the other side of the door Phoenix giggled liking the way she was teasing Peter. She wasn't wasting a minute trying to seduce Peter.

So she quickly took her underwear off and put on a green and gold bikini

'He won't resist with us in this.' Phoenix smiled 'What do you think Jeanie?'

'I'm not commenting Phoenix.' Jean shrugged it off.

'Please.' She chuckled

'No.' Jean's consciousness answered simply with a pout

'Pwetty Pwease...' Phoenix asked

'Fine! You look...Very nice.' Jean answered

'Which means Peter will love it!' Phoenix grinned. 'Shame I'll have to cover it until we get to the beach.'

'That's a small price to pay for a bit of humility in public.' Jean answered

'Yeah...shame to hide so much sexy under a shirt and skirt.' Phoenix answered

She pulled a tighter green shirt and a short black skirt.

'You sure you can breathe in that?' Jean asked

'I'll be fine. I'm more worried about Peter cause I'm gonna leave him breathless.' Phoenix smiled

*At the beach*

Peter was trying not to stare at Jean's body, blushing

'Hmm, hmm...It's working...' Phoenix smiled as she swayed her hips. "Hey... so... are you hungry?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Peter nodded as he tried to look for a good spot on the beach.

He laid out a blue towel carefully, trying not to get sand on it, and started setting out their picnic

"Hmm...That looks delicious." Phoenix smiled looking down at the picnic but she DID catch Peter's groin area

Peter blushed and produced a sandwich for Phoenix thinking it was Jean. "Here; your favourite." He gave an awkward smile

"Thank you." She smiled, taking it and her fingers brushing his

Peter blushed slightly after their fingers brushed together. He cleared his throat and decided to remain quiet about it.

Some time had passed; Phoenix had stripped down to her bikini saying she wanted to do some sunbathing. "Peter...can you help me with the sun-cream please?" she asked seductively

"I... err... you... suntan?" He blabbered "Err... okay."

Peter got the sun-cream on his hands and began to apply it to Phoenix's skin; she didn't want to play with him JUST yet, so she let him continue until he got down to her waist and up to her breasts...THEN the playing could begin again.

Where she moaned.

"Hmm...so good..." Phoenix moaned gently causing Peter froze lightly

'Oh GOD I should've worn different shorts!' Peter thought

"Peter..." Phoenix playfully teased

"Y-Yeah?" he answered

"Can you put cream on my chest please?" Phoenix moaned lustfully

"I... Err... What?"

"Pwease..." Jean rolled onto her back and acted like a cat

"O... okay." He gulped

Peter got the sun-cream on his hands and began to try and hold back a nose bleed...which does not work because the woman he thinks is Jean just used her powers to remove her bikini top, exposing her tan-less breasts with erect pink nipples...

"Ghost? GHOST?! GHOOOOOST!" Grey asked his friend who was having a horrible nosebleed.

"Err..." Ghost stared blankly with a goofy grin on his face and a bloody nose.

"Oh no! We've lost Ghost! Quick! Emergency time skip!" Grey yelled

*time skip*

"Okay...sorry everyone...I have a thing for bikinis..." Ghost answered getting back from the hospital "Back to the story!"

*With Peter and Phoenix/Jean*

Peter smiled, sitting next to Jean. It had been tense and embarrassing, but he gave her a good coating of sunscreen and they were now relaxing in the sun.

"Hmm...it's nice Peter." Phoenix smiled

"Huh?" Peter asked

"The sun...it's just kissing my skin...I wouldn't mind YOU doing that from time to time." Phoenix teased

"... Okay." He gulped with a nervous laugh and kissed her shoulder "Hey... err... didn't you once EAT a sun?"

"Forgive me for past misdeeds?" Phoenix asked with a cute smile.

"Of course. But that's... weird." He laughed

"What's weird? The fact I like you? Or that I'm just being cute now?" Phoenix asked stroking down his face.

"No; the fact that you were ABLE to eat a sun." He chuckled, smiling

Phoenix stuck out the tip of her tongue cutely, making Peter blush.

'I can't believe you're what Peter likes...' Jean spoke melancholy

'Huh?' Phoenix asked

'You're what he loves...All I can do is get in our way. I'll stay quiet now.' Jean answered

'That is NOT true.' Phoenix glared 'He loves BOTH of us. He can't have a serious conversation with me, I am a fun of life sort you are an in the moment person. You are calmer and sweeter. I am acting like YOU only 'naughtier'! And you think he doesn't know that?!'

'I KNOW he does! I'll ask him!' Phoenix responded "Peter..." she turned her attention to their lover

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He answered "Come on Phoenix, you two know you girls can tell me anything."

"Okay...Okay..." Phoenix nodded and began to speak

'He... he DID know?!' Jean gasped

"What's wrong?" Peter frowned

"Jean's feeling isolated. She need to know..." Phoenix answered

"That I could tell you two apart?" He laughed

"Well...yeah kinda." Phoenix giggled.

"Oh please! I can tell the difference." He chuckled. Phoenix and Jean blushed "Can't you two agree on anything?"

"We both agree we love you." Phoenix answered

"Good." He smiled, kissing her "Want to let her come out?"

"Okay. It was good teasing you today." Phoenix smiled

"I think others might agree with you." Peter chuckled as Phoenix switched to Jean.

"Peter." She whispered happily

"Hi Jean." Peter kissed her tenderly

Jean sniffed, hugging him tightly "Should we go home? It's getting late."

"Sure. I'll pack up." Peter smiled as the two got up.

Jean smiled, kissing him once again

As they packed up the stuff Peter had a thought "Jean, how about we go get something to eat? Somewhere nice. We haven't gone anywhere nice in a while."

"True." She smiled

"So Ms Grey...where would you like to go?" Peter smiled

"Why Mr Parker, I have no idea." She said cheerily

"Well...we can have a nice dinner at Velvet's." Peter suggested a fancy restaurant with an ambiance...basically: unless you can shell out for $550 meals, you won't be washing dishes there for a week.

"But that's very expensive!" She gasped

"I know...BUT I have gotten my pay-check from work." Peter smiled "And you're worth every penny."

Jean blushed, but smiled and kissed him "You're the best."

"Well...You DO inspire me." Peter smiled as they headed back home

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	33. Emma Frost Part 2 Chapter 33

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Emma Frost Chapter 33 Part 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Hollowichigo12: thanks for liking that scene and how you liked us differencing Jean form Phoenix.

MaverickCoyote9: thank you for your contribution and keep an eye out for future chapters that may include her.

The White Queen sighed softly in bliss as the warm water washed over her body

She may have not been accustom to Peter's lifestyle, she loved being with him; and with him being the owner of Parker Industries he treated her AS his Queen.

All in all, her life was great.

As she turned off the shower she put on her white bathrobes, luckily Peter had begun a week's holiday and they weren't wasting a day of it. "Hmm...With all his money he still lives like he has...*chuckling* even with the rent paid in advance." Emma began to dry her hair.

In a way, she found that very cute

The door opened and in came Emma's Knight in Spider-Armour. "My Queen, your Knight has arrived." Peter spoke in an over the top British accent and bowed like a butler.

Emma giggled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders "Why thank you Sir Knight... but your Queen is indecent."

"Well then. I believe it would be proper, if I gave My Queen some clothes." Peter chuckled as he lifted Emma bridal style to their bedroom.

Emma smiled, happily resting her head on his shoulder

"My Queen." Peter lowered her gently onto the bed.

"Thank you." Emma smiled "No peeking." Emma ordered and she walked to her closet.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Peter turned around.

'Oh yes, yes you would.' She thought with a smile, letting her bathrobe fall from her sexy form

'Mustn't look, mustn't look, mustn't look!' Peter thought as he exited the room respecting Emma's privacy.

Emma chuckled as she began to get dressed into a low cut white top with tight white jeans, a white thong being her only underwear, as she applied her white/light blue lipstick.

"Okay Peter. You can come in now." Emma smiled

As Peter entered he saw Emma in all her diamond glory, needless to say Peter's blood was flowing through three places: his heart, his nose and...One other place we can't say just yet.

"Glad to see you so happy." Emma smiled

Peter rubbed the back of his head and chuckled "Can you blame me? I'm in the presence of a Queen." he answered

"YOUR Queen." She whispered into his ear lovingly as she pushed her chest into his "And one day... you'll be my King."

Peter kissed her tenderly and began to think out loud "How about we have a lazy day? Just: you, me, some room service and a mega movie marathon?"

"That sounds nice." She smiled

"Great!" Peter smiled

So that's what they did, they began their movie marathon starting at breakfast to lunchtime with comedies. Peter and Emma were resting on the settee both with different foods: apples, popcorn, confectioneries...whatever they had in the cupboards.

Although Emma only had healthy food since she 'watched her weight'. And with the results, Peter did not argue a bit.

As the credits rolled for the second movie Peter and Emma stretched to makes sure their limbs were still attached.

"Well that was...interesting." Emma commented on the film

"Not your cup of tea I take it?" Peter asked

"No, too touchy feely for me." Emma explained

"Well, let's take a break. We can watch come action films or something." Peter offered

"Or..." Emma thought

"Or...what?" Peter asked

Peter gulped at the look in Emma's pale blue eyes

"We can have some "Cuddle Time"?" Emma winked with a growing smile

"I... S... Sure?" He gulped

"Come here..." Emma opened her arms and began to cuddle the Web-Head.

'Hmm...This is nice...' the two thought as they embraced.

Peter had his arms around her waist, inches from her fine buttocks, while she had hers around his neck with her head resting on his chest

As the two continued their hug some music came on from the radio, a romantic track that a couple could dance too. 'Really Emma?' Peter smiled but not fully caring.

'I didn't do that...did I?' Emma thought but began to sway with the rhythm.

'This is nice.' Peter thought happily, kissing Emma's temple

"You know...we've got enough time for a romantic flick; if you want?" Peter offered.

"Maybe." She smiled "But I'd prefer if we make our own..."

"Really?" Peter caught on with a grin.

"Yes." She smiled

Peter and Emma kissed passionately as the mood was set from the radio. Peter stroked back Emma's hair behind her ear and traced down her neck to her waist.

"Mmmmmm." Emma moaned softly, loving the feeling

Emma reciprocated the feeling by tracing up and rubbing his back, her slender fingers caressing each muscle and bone in her touch. As she reached his shoulders Peter deepened the kiss and began to strip off Emma's shirt.

'God these breasts...' Peter thought as he began to knead them.

Emma moaned passionately, her head falling back as she pushed her large breasts into his touch.

"Hmm..." Peter moaned as he began to play with Emma's pussy.

"Oh Peter!" She moaned, her plump white/sky blue painted lips parted as she panted out in pleasure "M-More..."

"More? My Queen?" Peter smiled with traces of Emma's lipstick on his face

"Y-Yes!" Emma begged

"Then I am happy to oblige." He smiled, sliding a finger into her

"Hmm...!" Emma moaned as Peter continued to play with her moist pink passage.

"Like that?" He smiled

"Y-Yes...Oh GOD!" Emma moaned with pleasure "P-Peter..."

Peter smiled, speeding his fingers up

"You want to move forward?" he asked

"Y-Yes..." Emma answered with a blush

"Wow, getting Emma Frost to blush! I must be VERY lucky." he grinned

"S-Shut up...And...And fuck me..." Emma begged

"Gladly. My Queen." Peter smiled and began to trace down Emma's voluptuous body down to her pussy

He slid her tight jeans and her white thong down past her white painted toes...

'She is REALLY obsessed with this 'white' motif.' Peter thought

... And gently lifted up her pale leg, resting it against his shoulder, and dived in so his tongue lapped at her pussy.

"Ah! Ah, ah, ah...P-Peter...Hmmnn..." She moaned pleasurably, unwittingly she began to shift to her diamond form but she still felt Peter's tongue lapping against her tight pussy.

'Thank god my tongue wasn't in there when she changed.' Peter thought to himself.

He began to massage her diamond pussy lips and clit with his fingers while he continued to eat her out

"P-Peter!" Emma moaned as she came on Peter's face

"Hmm...Sweet." He licked his lips

"Peter..." Emma panted looking lovingly at him

"What my Queen?" Peter asked with a smile

"F-Fuck my-my pussy..." Emma begged

"Of course." He smiled, pulling his pants off

As he revealed his erect ten inch cock Emma was mesmerized by it and began to drool.

"Ready?" Peter asked

"Hmm-hmm..." Emma nodded reverting back to her normal form

Peter smiled, rubbing himself against her pussy lips before entering her tight pussy

"Hnnmmnn!" Emma moaned as Peter began to thrust into his girlfriend's pussy.

"Y-You're so tight!" Peter carried thrusting into her, but she was so tight it was like fucking a virgin.

"I... so yoga..." she moaned, bouncing against him

"Talk about work out..." Peter joked as he gained speed in Emma's pussy

"P-P-Peter...Y-You're so big!" Emma moaned

"You are so sexy." He smiled

"Y-You inspire me..." Emma teared up lightly.

"Inspire?" He asked with a small smile

"Y-Yeah...Y-You're better than...Than Scott...you treat me...like a lover...not an affair..." Emma explained between thrusts and panting.

"Because I love you." He smiled

Emma tightened up on Peter's dick and felt herself open up more with a shed tear, she passionately open mouth kissed her boyfriend. Their tongues danced within their mouths and Emma's legs locked around his back keeping her love inside of her.

"Please. Inside me." She whispered

"But...but..." Peter looked at her

"It's okay...I want it." Emma smiled as they both reached their respective climax

The two moaned loudly, holding each other close as their fluids mixed inside Emma

As they finished Peter collapsed onto Emma's body panting in synch with her. "I love you Emma." He sighed lovingly.

"I love you to." She whispered

Peter slowly removed himself from Emma's dripping pussy and kissed her passionately.

These two had something Scott Summers could NEVER have: true love, not lust.

"Hungry?" Peter asked

"Hmm..." Emma nodded.

"Good." He smiled, kissing her one more time

Peter got up and begun to make lunch for both of them. Emma sighed contently, rubbing her stomach.

*Time Skip*

Peter and Emma woke up to the second day of his holiday. The pair had a wonderful twenty-four hours and decided to have a day in town.

"Yesterday was amazing!" Emma smiled

"Only because of you." Peter smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist

The two were fully dressed, and just walking around New York

They spent the whole day walking around. They saw the various shops, chuckled at parents going into the Disney store with their kids...even though there were teenagers with them not eager to go in. They went to Strawberry Fields and saw that it was "The Busker's Parade." It wasn't an actual parade, it was just a large collection of people who've come to earn money from their stunts and tricks; magicians, musicians, contortionists, even a psychic or two.

"Think they're real psychics Em?" Peter whispered to his girlfriend.

"Tch. Not even close." She scoffed

"You're gonna mess with them aren't you?" Peter smirked

"Oh-Ho-Ho...Big time." Emma smiled and caused a little chaos at the psychic booths

She stretched, walking over to the booth

As Emma began doing her own telekinetic whamma-jamma on the psychics at the booth Peter just grinned and did a bit of predicting of his own. He looked over to the jewellers and nodded 'Yeah...I think that'll happen.' He smiled

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	34. Laura Kinney Part 2 Chapter 34

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Laura Kinney Chapter 34 Part 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers

Hollowichigo12, MaverickCoyote9 and predalienway: thank you for your kind words and for being constant reviewers and followers.

To all reviewers who gave us suggestions: thank you for giving us these suggestions and ideas for future chapters, keep your eyes out for them.

It was two months since Peter and Laura were together. She had finally found someone she could open up to and Peter had a love in his life that can take care of herself and not be hurt. Although that wasn't the only surprise they have had in the past two months.

"You're with Jean?" Laura asked

"Yeah. After Scott had his ass handed to him, Jean and I have been taking things slow." Logan answered

"Wow. Awesome." Peter smiled

"Watch yourself Web's." Logan frowned

"Just...just saying: I hope you two are happy. I didn't mean anything by it." Peter answered

"Please, excuse him." Laura chuckled "He's just being EXTREAMLY over protective."

"So, you two going on alright? Nothing to bad?" Logan asked

"We're fine dad." Laura smiled "It's been grand."

"I hope that you two haven't been up to anything TOO crazy." Logan asked taking a drink

"N... no, not at all!" Peter said nervously

"Good." Logan sighed with relief

"Well here's to you and Jean." Peter raised a glass with Laura

"Yea." Logan nodded with a smile, drinking

As they finished their drinks; Logan left Peter and his daughter to meet up with Jean. Peter was worried that they would've been found out. "Worried?" Laura asked

"A little." Peter answered with a small shaking hand.

"It's alright." Laura snuggled up to him "hmm..."

"I can get used to this." Peter smiled

"Good." Laura smiled "Because I do not want to leave this position."

"You know...since your dad's gone...we COULD have some fun." Peter suggested with a puckish grin.

"No. He'd hear us. He's still too close." She said simply, deadpanned

"Darn...we COULD just make out a little." Peter pouted

"We COULD...or we could do something that doesn't require MUCH effort. We can go to the pictures?" Laura suggested

"Sure... Logan heard me just not didn't he?"

"Most likely." She nodded

"... Crap." He flinched

"Web-Head!" Logan roared

"Swing, lover! Before he gets us." Laura giggled

"Yikes!" Peter opened the window and web-swung with Laura in his arms

The two managed to evade Logan for a short time. Peter and Laura landed near Cental Park, but due to a swinging error the two landed in a giant pile of leaves. "Whoa, watch it!" Peter spoke as they rolled on the ground in her arms.

But Laura laughed, holding him close "That was fun." She smiled, thinking he did it on purpose and was messing about

"Well what sort of BF would I be, if I didn't treat my girl to some fun every now and then" Peter smiled.

She smiled, holding him close "You are an amazing one." She whispered

"Hmm..." Peter smiled contention till he sensed Logan approaching "We gotta move. Shall we?"

"We shall." Laura smiled with a giggle

The two stood up and took off running

As Logan pursued them Laura and Peter raced hoping to find some place where they could embrace. It was turning into one of those films where two people, torn by their family's rivalries have found love and were racing around trying to find a hidden rendezvous.

"This way. Come on." Laura pointed to the beach.

The two where almost laughing as they took a sharp turn and picked up speed.

"Grr! Where are they?!" Logan growled

"Quick he's gaining up Peter!" Laura laughed

"In here!" Peter hid themselves behind a windbreaker

The two hid away, holding back laughter

Logan was about three metres away from them. "Where are you Parker?!" And ran off in the opposite direction to look for them.

"Oh god..." Laura stifled her laughter from her dad yet also from the placement of Peter's hands

"It's been a good run." Peter laughed, knowing Logan could smell them

'Propose to me.' Laura mouthed

'What?' Peter asked with a growing smile

'Propose to me.' Laura repeated

'Laura Kinney will you marry me?' Peter asked

"YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" She yelled, Logan clearly hearing and Peter's ears hurting

"Ow." Peter muttered before he was pulled into a kiss

"Hmm." Peter and Laura moaned rolling in the sand

"Peter!" Logan roared and saw the two in an embrace

But the memory of what Laura just said... he sheathed his claws

Peter gulped in worry as he saw his blood brother out for more than just a trickle from Peter.

"Dad..." Laura looked at her father

"Web-Head...!" Logan seethed

"... Welcome to the family." He muttered, sighing on defeat

Peter un-scrunched his eyes and saw Logan. "Thanks. And thanks for not killing me."

"I can't now, even if I wanted to. She said yes." Logan grumbled

"So... Any idea about the date?"

"We'll sort it out until then." Laura nuzzles her head into PETER's neck cutely.

Peter chuckled nervously

Oh boy.

*Time Skip*

It was about a week since Peter proposed. He was still in love with the idea of marrying Laura, but there was also the thought of getting a place and hoping that Parker Industries would be a success.

Luckily so far, everything was going well.

Laura had finished getting out of the shower; she and Peter were still active as rabbits and lovers in and out of the bedroom. Though her Healing Factor was still a bitch since she kept on reforming her hymen it was still sexy as hell. 'In a few months I'll be Mrs Parker...and we'll have a family.' She smiled; she then felt a small burp come from her stomach, it tasted like acid. 'That's odd...'

She looked at her smooth toned stomach, running her fingers over the lightly tanned skin in confusion

'I don't look different...it doesn't FEEL different...' Laura thought, but she looked in the mirror to get a different perspective.

And turning to the side she saw her stomach was SLIGHTLY pushed out from the middle. Without her enhanced senses she wouldn't even notice. And she closed her eyes, focusing on her stomach... And she felt like her Healing Factor was protecting something

'I...is that...?' Laura thought 'Am I...?'

A knock came at the bathroom door. "Laura, you okay?" Peter's voice asked

"Peter... something... something's happening to me..." she stuttered

"What?" Peter asked as he entered seeing his naked fiancée in worry "What's wrong?"

"I... I... I... I think I'm pregnant." she muttered, tears streaming down her face

"You're...?" Peter was stunned but at the same time elated "You're pregnant?

"I think so..." Laura sniffed

Peter couldn't stop his smile and just hugged her "This is great." he whispered happily

"You're not mad...?" Laura asked

"Does this answer it?" Peter asked as he passionately kissed his fiancée on her lips.

Laura gasped a bit, but happily returned the kiss as she cried in joy

He lead Laura to the bedroom where he lifted her up while carefully minding their developing baby. He laid her gently on the bed stroking down her sides and stomach tenderly.

"I love you." he whispered

"I love you too." Laura moaned as she rubbed herself against Peter. It may have been the hormones but she wanted to have Peter again.

And with just that, she was more than happy.

She began to strip Peter down, first his shirt then his trousers, all the while Peter kissed and stroked her gently; teasing her with gentle kisses.

"Peter." She whimpered lightly, shuddering against him

"Ready?" Peter asked as his hard member was ready

"Always for you." Laura smiled

"I'll go slow." Peter as he kissed her tenderly and made sure that he didn't be too rough.

"You know I can handle the pain." She whispered

"I don't mean just for you." Peter answered

He entered her reforming virgin pussy and felt her hymen tearing again; he NEVER got tired of feeling this experience especially with the woman he loved.

"I love you." He whispered, going faster

"I love you too." Laura moaned as she felt Peter thrust inside her.

Peter thrust slow yet forcefully into his fiancée's pussy he managed to flip her on top as he was afraid if he collapsed on top of Laura he'd hurt the baby.

"The baby... is still developing!" She moaned "It's safe!"

"Just call me cautious." Peter joked as he thrust inside of Laura's pussy making her almost jump from her position.

"Oh god!" She gasped

'God I love this woman!' Peter thought as he gripped her waist maintaining her position of her on top.

"P-Peter..." Laura moaned she moved his hands up to her breasts and felt a jolt of pleasure racing through her, since she was now pregnant her arousal levels were higher than normal.

"Yes?" He smiled, massaging her breasts

"M-Make me cum!" She moaned

"Of course." He smiled

Peter increased his speed, feeling his dick rub more roughly inside of her pulsing pussy. Laura moaned in pleasure she fell forward and began to passionately kiss Peter with an open mouth kiss.

Peter ran his fingers in her hair and stroked her face softly as he began to reach his limit.

Laura moaned into the kiss, holding his face with both hands as she came.

"AH...!" Laura moaned as she collapsed on top of Peter while she tried to keep his cock inside of her pussy. "I...I love you Peter..."

"I love you to, Laura Parker." He smiled, kissing her

She slept on his chest while Peter stroked her hair; he lifted her slowly and pulled out from her now filled pussy. Peter let her sleep in for today and went for a shower. As much as he wanted to he had a meeting today and he couldn't walk into his meeting smelling of sex.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	35. The Stepford Cuckoos Part 2 Chapter 35

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **The Stepford Cuckoo's Chapter 35 Part 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Author Note: You wanted them let's see how the Three-In-One deal with love of a Spider.**

Reviewers

CzarAndrew: You didn't butcher Janet Van Dyne's name that's her actual name. I'm glad you like the stories thus far and I hope you like the chapters to come.

Thank you everyone for the support for the stories so far and we hope you enjoy the future chapters

Peter groaned as he came downstairs

'Man...THAT was a rough night...So much Trivial Pursuit.' His thoughts throbbed in his mind. "And they cheated! Stupid telepathy."

As Peter walked to the kitchen he saw the three Cuckoos: Celeste, Phoebe and Mindee, sitting around the table eating cereal.

"Morning." he greeted

"Morning Peter." they spoke in unison

"Sleep well?" Phoebe asked kindly

"Yes." they all nodded, smiling

"Well...Any ideas on what to do today?...Besides quiz games." Peter rubbed his head while pouring himself some coffee.

"There are a FEW things." Phoebe teased

"Such as..." Peter expected the worst, while trying to keep his mind blank.

Phoebe just winked and sent him several mental images of himself and the sisters in... situations.

'Oh sweet merciful god!' Peter blushed

"Stop teasing him." Mindee giggled

"But he's so handsome and cute when he blushes." Phoebe acted cutely

"Alright enough. We've got a day ahead of us and we don't need to escalate things." Celeste tried to calm things down.

"Plus it is still early in our relationship." Mindee added

'Thank god you're not crazy for sex.' Peter mentally sighed...though he WAS cautious about his wording since they CAN read his mind.

His answer was the three giggling at him

"...Did you read my mind again?" Peter deadpanned

"No, your face." Minded giggled

"Of course you did." Peter sighed rolling his eyes 'I've no privacy, mind or reality.'

"I...Never mind." Peter sighed knowing this was there thing "Anyone for the park? Just for a day out?"

They threw smiled and nodded as one. This was why they were so special. It was like having one girlfriend while also having three

"Okay, we better get ready...Dibs on the first shower!" Peter smiled then quickly raced to the bathroom

"I'll join you." Phoebe called after him

"No, me!" Mindee quickly responded

"Not if I get there first!" Celeste told her sisters running to Peter.

'Oh man...' Peter thought

*Time Skip*

The four where now at the park... Hidden under a big tree as it had started raining

"Well...THIS happened." Peter commented as his jacket was partially wet.

"Yea." Celeste pouted

"Can't Thor or Storm fix this?" Phoebe asked

"It has to rain SOME time sisters." Mindee sighed

"Yeah...I guess we COULD go back home and snuggle?" Phoebe smiled

Peter's eyes widened, blushing

"Do I get a say in this?" Peter asked

"Maybe." The three siblings sang

"Well...Can't stay out here too long. We won't dry off." Peter said trying to get his mind off of things.

"Then let's go." Celeste smiled

*Back at the apartment*

"MAN I hate getting wet!" Peter groaned as he headed to the linen closet.

"I thought you'd like it like this?" Phoebe smiled pushing up her wet breasts that were now clung to her wet clothes.

"No, he likes getting GIRLS wet." Mindee smiled "Not getting wet HIMSELF."

"I've got some dry towels." Peter called out

'How about we give him something to dry off...' Celeste thought as she began to strip off her clothes.

Her sisters nodded, doing the same

"Okay I got the tow-wow-wow-wow!" Peter's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the three naked Stepford Cuckoo's.

And now his brain had stopped working

"I think we over did it." Mindee stuck out her tongue cutely.

"Maybe." Phoebe giggled

"Just wait for his brain to reboot." Celeste giggled as well

'So...many...boobs...So gorgeous...' Peter thought

The three girls blushed as they mentally heard that

"Peter...You in there?" Phoebe asked

"Buwah..." Peter drooled.

"Few more minutes." Mindee sighed

"How about this?" Celeste wondered as she kissed him

THAT snapped him out of his stupor as he held her close, battling her tongue with his

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Celeste moaned as she felt Peter's tongue rolling around within her mouth.

Both Mindee and Phoebe moaned, shuddering as they felt Peter's hands on Celeste's body through their link

'S-So good!' the three girls moaned

'I better get used to this...It's REALLY got to be fun.' Peter smiled in his mind as his hands slipped down to Celeste's waist rubbing her gently.

Once again the three girls moaned, Phoebe and Mindee falling into him

Peter and Celeste broke their kiss and Celeste was panting for more. "P-Peter...Y-You're so strong..."

"Spider strength." He laughed

"M-More...More..." Celeste moaned saying what the three were thinking.

Peter smiled, looking between the girls before he kissed Phoebe

'Lucky...' Celeste and Mindee thought before they instantly felt the pleasure between them from Peter's deep kiss.

Peter ran his hands over the other girls as he kissed Phoebe, making their toes curl

'S-So good!' Phoebe moaned happily and she felt her pussy aching...which made her sisters wet as well.

Mindee shuddered as their hive mind felt Peter's fingers rub her pussy lips

'H-Hot...N-Need more...' Celeste thought as she teased her pussy.

She felt Peter's hardness against her leg and blushed, grasping it in her hand

Peter gently broke the kiss and asked "I guess someone's begging...aren't you?" smiling

"Yes." The telepathic triplets moaned, begging

"You know...I better be fair..." He smiled and switch kissed to Mindee.

"D-Don't tease us..." Mindee moaned

"Well... You girls and three in one and one in three, so who first?" He laughed

"Al...Alphabetical?" Celeste hoped hoping to get their lover first.

This made her sisters pout "No fair!" Mindee pouted

"Well...how about some foreplay before we go to the big stuff?" Peter suggested hoping not to just go head first into full on sex.

"Okay!" They all smiled

Peter saw the girls lay gently down on the bed and exposed themselves it was almost being in a room of mirrors with a beautiful girl...yet it wasn't an illusion

The three pussy's looked identical and VERY set, making Peter lick his lips

The girls blushed and Peter went down to Phoebe's pussy and started to tease it gently.

The three gasped, Peter noticing they got wetter, while Peter's first two fingers slid into Phoebe

'THIS part of our lives is gonna be interesting.' Peter smiled internally as he teased Phoebe's pussy.

"Oh Peter!" She moaned

"Want me to go deeper?" Peter asked kindly

"Yes!" They all moaned, Mindee groaning

"Okay...How do you like it Phoebe?" Peter asked kindly.

"Okay, I'll go slow." Peter kissed her tenderly as he positioned himself over her pussy

"Please." She smiled

As Peter entered her pussy he felt Phoebe's barrier and poked it gently. "Y-You're virgins?" He asked kindly

"Of course." Celeste nodded

"Well then...I'll be EXTRA careful." Peter teased as he pushed inside of Phoebe's pussy tearing her hymen.

"Damn, sorry." Peter apologised

"Y-You're big Peter...REALLY big." Phoebe smiled drooling a little.

"Oh my fuck... I feel it!" Mindee groaned "Can't wait for it to be in me!"

"M-Me too!" Celeste moaned

"P-Peter...Y-You can move now..." Phoebe begged

"Got it." Peter nodded, getting to work

Peter gently thrust within Phoebe's vagina, her walls constricting on his cock as they were filled with his 10 inch member

The three moaned loudly, Phoebe rolling him over so she was on top and slowly rolled her hips against his

"D-Damn...Y-You're so cute Phoebe doing this." Peter smiled

"Don't talk like that." She blushed, slowly and sensually rolling her hips into his making his cock rub against her sweet spot which caused her to purr in pleasure

"How can I not...You're like a kitten." Peter teased as he bucked his back to push himself deeper into Phoebe's pussy

"P... Peter!" She shuddered, cumming

"Ph-Phoebe!" Peter climaxed within her pussy.

The two panted happily, as well as Celeste and Mindee who felt EVERY sensation.

"My turn!" Mindee lightly ordered

"Oh yeah...Can't play favourites..." Peter smiled as he slowly pulled Phoebe off his cock and lay her gently on the bed.

Phoebe whimpered at the lost feeling, Mindee pouncing on him even though she had only just came

"D-Damn!" Peter moaned as he felt Mindee's pussy wrap around his cock.

"Awww yea!" She moaned, bouncing on his lap hard and fast

"S... Slow down Mindee!" Phoebe whimpered

"N-No! I-I'm gonna enjoy your cock...to the BEST of my PUSSY!" Mindee panted as she thrust up and down on Peter's cock

"Well if THAT'S how you feel!" Peter rebutted as he begun to turn the tides.

"AAAHHH!" She moaned, getting closer to her limit

"S-So TIGHT!" Peter came straight into Mindee's pussy.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The three girls screamed as they came

"F-Fuck...Ce-Celeste? You ready?" Peter panted

"Yes." She nodded. She was weak from cumming twice and rolled over onto all copies while spreading her ass-cheeks "In here."

"Really?" Peter was slightly surprised "This part of your mother's fetishes?" he joked

"A bit." Celeste grinned

"I wouldn't be surprised...If there's a world where I'm actually WITH your mother." Peter smiled

"She'd love you...and love FUCKING you!" Celeste panted begging for his cock.

"Wow. What a dirty mouth." Peter chuckled, sliding into her ass and groaning at the tightness

"P... Peter! That doesn't go through there!" Phoebe moaned cutely

"Oh fuck that's good!" Mindee moaned lustfully

"Wow. What a dirty mouth." Peter chuckled, sliding into her ass and groaning at the tightness

"P... Peter! That doesn't go through there!" Phoebe moaned cutely

"Oh fuck that's good!" Mindee moaned lustfully

"Y-YES! S-So BIG!" Celeste moaned happily as she felt her ass being filled by Peter's massive cock.

"Wow... So kinky." Peter groaned

"C-Can you blame us?" Celeste moaned

"We're fucking the AMAZING Spider-MAN!" Mindee played with her pussy

"Y-You're more MAN than Scott Summers..." Phoebe added cutely

*At the X-Mansion*

Scott applied a cold compress to his arm from a SICK burn

*With Peter and the Cuckoos*

"So you girls are MUCH luckier than your Mother?" He joked, feeling Celeste's ass tighten around his shaft 'So fucking tight.' He mentally moaned

"P-Peter...I'm gonna cum!" Celeste moaned "F-Fuck my pussy when you cum!"

"Okay!" He nodded, sloping out of her ass and slamming into her pussy

"AH! F-FUCK!" Celeste moaned as she came from her pussy as her hymen was torn.

The pain was completely ignored from the earth shattering pleasure the three girls felt again

'I'm cumming again!' Peter thought as his cock reached his limit

'In me! In ME!' The girls responded in unison.

'In WHO?!' He thought in confusion as they all said it at the same time before he filled Celeste's pussy

'ME!' The girls telepathically thought.

Peter panted, pulling out of Celeste "I... Think I'm spent."

"C-Considering...how much you've fucked us...I'd think so..." Celeste and her sisters smiled and crawled over to him.

"That was amazing." Phoebe smiled

"Yeah...I'd do it again..." Mindee smiled happily

"I'd be more than happy about that." Peter smiled

"Hmm..." Phoebe purred lightly.

The three where held close by the Spider-Man, who smiled

*In an alternate Universe*

"Wow, I haven't seen THIS kind of different kinkiness since Web-Rewoven." Weaver smiled

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	36. Wanda Wilson Part 3 Chapter 36

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Wanda Wilson Chapter 36 Part 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Author's note:** In honour of the release of Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens, Grey and I have added some little Easter Eggs in this chapter. Nothing to spoil the film, just a little fun; please enjoy.

Reviewers:

To everyone who left a comment thank you and we hope you enjoy this chapter.

Wanda hummed happily as she returned home, taking her mask off with a smile

"Wow that was a hell of a mission." Wanda sighed happily

"Baba Ba bo!" A little voice giggled, clapping

"Hello baby boy. How's momma's little trooper?" Wanda cooed seeing her baby son. YES Wanda and Peter have had a son; it happened between the chapter elapses...it was a HELL of a time for the both of them.

And she brought her baby with her on missions, he just happened to fall asleep

"You wanna watch cartoons?" Wanda cooed

"Barbooms, barbooms. He, he, he." the boy laughed clapping his tiny hands.

Wanda smiled, taking her son out of the back carrier and held him close

As the two sat on the settee with a soft play area and safety blankets, Wanda switched it to a classic cartoon station and watched the cartoonish violence unfold.

Their son laughed happily, clapping at the cartoons

"Wanda, I'm home." Peter opened the door, during the time skip Peter has grown a small beard that grew up his lower jaw in a single line. Most people at his work, Parker Industries, didn't really care about it since it looked good on him and if they commented on anything his wife would turn them to sashimi.

"Dapa!" Their son cheered

"Hey buddy." Peter picked up his son with a smile.

"Hi Peter, good day at work?" Wanda asked

Peter sighed and nodded "Well, you know. How was your day?"

"Good. Finished some contracts; got a tonne of money, spent time with our little Boba." Wanda answered tickling their son, first off: Boba ISN'T their son's name, it's just that she hopes he'd take up the mercenary job later in life.

"He WON'T be a merc Wanda. Not for years." Peter frowned

"A mother can dream can't we?" Wanda commented

"I guess." He nodded

"Ooh, you watching some cartoons Han?" Peter cooed to his son.

"Ya!" He nodded happily

As the three continued to watch the cartoons Han smiled while he cuddled his fluffy toy and held his sparkling toy blaster courtesy of Wanda...Mother of the Year everybody.

Well... They didn't have to worry about him hurting himself too much as he healed like his mother

"He's got good taste in cartoons and movies." Wanda smiled

"He gets it from his parents." Peter chuckled "Mainly you though."

"Hmm..." Wanda smiled and leaned into Peter's shoulder

*Time skip*

Han was now asleep in his crib, Peter and Wanda were getting ready for dinner and they decided to go out so they hired one of the best babysitters in the Marvel-verse.

Squirrel-Girl

"Thanks for doing this Doreen." Peter smiled

"No problem." Doreen smiled

"Han's already in bed, emergency numbers are on the fridge, his bottles are in the top cupboard and our numbers are right next to the phone." Peter spoke

"Okay I'm ready." Wanda spoke in a beautiful red and black dress.

"... Oh wow." Peter muttered in amazement

"What? I can dress to impress." Wanda teased

"I can tell." Peter smiled "We'll be back around eleven."

"Okay, you two enjoy your evening." Doreen smiled

"Bye!" Wanda waved as the blonde dragged Peter out of the house

Wanda and Peter went into the taxi they called earlier. The driver, Joel, travelled them to their destination: a five star restaurant.

"This place looks great!" Wanda smiled

"Let's just hope the food is as good as the decor." Peter chuckled.

"Yeah" she nodded, smiling

Inside Peter and Wanda was sat at their table and were given a wine list with some very delicious tasting VERY expensive wines...after they had selected their starters and main courses.

"It's nice doing this again." Wanda smiled

"I know; it must be what...six months...after Han was born." Peter recalled the last time they went out on their own.

"And it has been nearly nine since we went out like this." Wanda nodded in agreement

"Yea." Peter nodded, smiling

"Sir, madam." The waiter brought over the bottle of wine.

"Thank you." Peter smiled

The two had a small toast before their food arrived

'I hope Doreen's handling Han okay.' Wanda and Peter thought

*At the house*

"Hmm..." Han hummed rubbing his face in Doreen's tail.

Doreen giggled at that, sitting on the sofa

"You like fluffy things?" Doreen smiled

"Hmm, mew, mew." Han moaned

"You trying to say something?" Doreen asked

"Shew. Shewbabba!" Han smiled cuddling her tail.

"Shewbabba? Chewbacca? Is that what you're trying to say?" Doreen asked

Han laughed, clapping

"I guess you really like Star Wars." Doreen smiled

*At the restaurant*

"Hmm...that was delicious." Wanda smiled

"Yes it was." Peter smiled before he laughed and added "But did you REALLY have to threaten the waiter when he brought you the wrong steak?"

"Well, they're SUPPOSED to be a five restaurant, they need to tighten the discipline and menu orders if they want to keep it." Wanda supped her wine. 'I just hope they don't do a South Park on us.'

"But a bazooka?" Peter deadpanned

"...You might have a point." Wanda admitted

"I love you how you are Wanda, don't worry." Peter smiled

Wanda smiled...although the staff who worked they were panicking like mad...they didn't have bazooka insurance.

"I love you Peter." She smiled, kissing him

"I love you too." Peter smiled

*Time skip*

"Well, I'm stuffed." Wanda sighed happily

Wanda and Peter where now walking home hand in hand

"Think we left a big enough tip?" Wanda asked

"I think you left most of Thanos's bank account back there for Omni-Deadpool insurance." Peter joked

"They'll be fine." Wanda sighed. "You know...we COULD stay out a bit late..."

"Oh? And do what?" Peter asked his wife with a smile

"Well...I've got some ideas." Wanda smiled

"Such as?"

"Well..." Wanda smiled

*At the House*

Han was sleeping happily in his crib and Doreen sighed in relief since the last half hour Han was playing with her tail.

"I'm surprised it still had fur." She muttered, hugging her tail

"Where the heck are Peter and Wanda?" Doreen wondered

*In Central Park*

We now re-join Peter and Wanda once again

"AH, ah god! P-Peter you're so good!" Wanda moaned as Peter's fingers teased his wife's voluptuous body.

"Two years of practise." He smiled

"Guess we should get back home soon."

"F-Fuck me first." Wanda moaned happily.

"Naughty girl." Peter laughed

"Yeah I am...Now fuck your wife." Wanda smiled

*time skip*

"Ha, ha, ha...That was...Amazing..." Wanda panted her pussy twitching from their session.

"Of course." He smiled

"How...do you think...Doreen's doing?" Wanda asked

"Fine I think. I called her earlier." Peter smiled.

"BEFORE we fucked." She deadpanned

"As I said: fine." Peter stroked her hair.

*With Doreen*

Doreen screamed as she chased Han around the house, the kid using web and wall crawling... Oh God this was driving her MAD!

"PARKER I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" Doreen shouted

*Epilogue*

It was fifteen years later; Peter and Wanda were resting out at the beach. "Hmm, this is relaxing." Wanda smiled tanning up

"Yeah, sun, sand, sea, silence...it's a rare day." Peter added.

But their silence was broken by a cannon ball dive from their son

"LUKE!" Peter and Wanda called out.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Luke shouted happily

"You're such a child!" a girl with brown hair shouted

"Come on Leia, it's fun." the cannonballing boy responded and he then pulled her into the pool.

"Kids..." Peter sighed

"No control." Wanda shook her head.

"You're one to talk." Peter chuckled

"I'M HOME!" A teenage male voice called

"Hi Han, how was work?" Wanda got up and hugged her eldest son.

"Mum..." Han groaned

He was dressed in a Deadpool-esque outfit without the weapon straps and the black was, instead, blue and the mask had large black Spider eyes

"The Guardians of the Galaxy said I've got raw talent...Rocket seemed to like me and Groot's pleased to know I can understand him." Han answered "What's with Luke and Leia?"

"Oh don't worry, they are just playing." Wanda chuckled

"*Insert drowning noises* *Sharp intake of breath* You tried to drown me! Get over here!" Luke shouted splashing forward tackling Leia

Leia laughed, swimming away

"Those two..." Han deadpanned "How's dad?"

"I'm fine." Peter smiled

"Hey dad." Han smiled

"I hope you've been staying out of trouble." Peter chuckled.

"... A bit." He chuckled nervously

"Han...What've you done?" Peter asked

"Nothing!" Han defended.

"Han." Peter frowned

"Okay, okay...I kinda...almost got married to the daughter of a warlike alien race." Han answered

"... WHAT?!" They both yelled

"Now before you get mad, just let me explain!" Han answered putting his hands up in defence.

"Ten seconds." Peter frowned

"We were looking for spare parts for the Milano and the alien race had the parts we needed and they would only part with it if I married their daughter!" Han answered

"And?"

"And at the altar...Rocket blew up the priest." Han deadpanned while explaining "We got the parts and some treasure out of it...though now we're on their "Hit List"."

"Hahahahaha! THAT'S my boy!" Wanda laughed

"They aren't coming here are they?" Peter asked in worry.

"Don't worry. We lost them through the Dagobah system." Han reassured them.

"I can't believe there really IS a Dagobah system." Peter muttered

"As long as Luke and Leia don't make out we should be fine." Wanda waved

"What?! Blegh!" the three Parker children faked throwing-up.

The a loud roar came from the sky "Oh come...ON!" Peter groaned

The long-time Hero looked up to see the source of the noise

It was the Milano and it was hovering over the water. "Hey Han, sorry for crashing the party." Star-Lord's voice spoke past the roar of the engines.

"Hey Star-Lord!" Peter waved

"Greetings Parker Family." Gamora and Drax spoke

"I am Groot." Groot spoke with a warm wooden smile.

Luke laughed at that, smiling

"Hey we starting this BBQ or what?" Rocket called out trying to pull a large crate.

"... What Barbeque?" Peter frowned

"No I said "They'll roast me alive if I'm late" Rocket." Han deadpanned

"Ah, same difference." Rocket shrugged it off "Groot; little help here buddy?"

"GAH!" Peter yelled in frustration

"I am Groot." Groot spoke

"What do you MEAN: "We're gate crashing!" Han said: We can come around anytime!" Rocket snapped

"At pre-planned notice." Gamora answered

"Another day in our life." Wanda smiled as she hugged Peter

"Yea." He nodded, smiling

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	37. Rogue Part 2 Chapter 37

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Rogue Chapter 37 Part 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers

Saint Danielle: It wasn't an intentional Ben 10 reference; it was meant to be a Red Dwarf reference but unfortunately Ben 10 stole that thunder.

Hollowichigo12: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the references within them.

To all who commented mentioning Star Wars: I'm glad that you all enjoyed the Star Wars references within the chapter, we hope that everyone enjoys the film and doesn't spoil it for anyone.

It was a few months after Rogue's mission and she was getting worried about her mother's arrival to get her back. Though she's been VERY happy with Peter protecting her.

She had grown to REALLY like him, and hated she could not touch him

'Oh Mahmah...what am 'ah gonna do?' Anne-Marie thought to herself.

She loved him but she couldn't get even TOUCH him without KILLING him!

'What can I do?' Anne-Marie sniffed sadly.

"Hey Anne. Are you okay?" Peter asked as he walked through the door.

"Y... Yea! I'm fine!" she called

"Really? You know you can talk to me about anything; right?" Peter reassured her.

"N... No, I'm fine." she said in determination

"Oh...Okay. Hey, you know...we COULD go out for a while. I bet you're getting cabin fever being cooped up all day." Peter offered.

"You sure?" she asked, smiling

"Of course. You can't stay here forever and what kind of person would I be if I kept you locked up here?" Peter asked kindly.

"Thank you." Anna smiled, hugging him

"Anything for you." Peter smiled hugging her back.

She blushed at that, looking away

"Come on, we'll have a great time." Peter smiled

"Okay." She nodded, smiling

"Come on, there's a lot to do around New York. How about I give you your own tour?" Peter asked.

"Sure." She smiled

As Peter and Anne got dressed ready to head out for the day, they attracted some unwanted attention. Not Mystique, but just the glaring eyes of lonely New Yorker Teens.

And why? Because average looking guy with a very hot southern bell

"Y-You think my Mahmah's here Peter?" Rogue asked pulling down her summer hat to cover her face...although that just added to the cuteness factor.

"I think so." He nodded

"Hmm...If you're trying to make me feel better..." Rogue spoke in worry.

"She'll see a beautiful young woman escorting a dumb young man through New York." Peter smiled

Rogue blushed, looking away

"Hey...you know what I said was true, there's no reason for you to be embarrassed." Peter looped his arm around her waist.

"C... Careful!" Anna gasped, pulling his hand further down away from the gap between her shirt and jeans

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot." Peter apologised

"You can't. You KNOW what happens." Anna whispered

"I know, but I see you as a wonderful woman. NOT as a worry." Peter smiled

"You should be more careful... I don't want to hurt you." She frowned, whispering the last bit softly but he heard it clear as day.

"I don't want to hurt you either." Peter hugged her, while making sure he didn't touch her skin by accident.

"Thank you." She blushed

"Hey...how about we get something to eat?" Peter asked

"Ice cream?" Anne asked

"Ice cream." He nodded, smiling

Unbeknownst to them there was someone was observing their every step. Toad.

"There she is." He frowned

"Has she found Spider-Man?" a voice spoke through his head set.

"No...Just some pretty boy. They're getting ice-cream." Toad answered like he was answering an ear-phone.

"... Ice cream?" The voice deadpanned

"Yeah; shall I continue pursuit?" Toad asked subtly

"Yes." The voice ordered

"On it...Can I get an ice cream for myself?" Toad asked

"NO!"

"Okay." Toad squeaked

During the time before, during and after the ice cream for Rogue and Peter; Toad maintained a safe distance but kept visual...though he craved an almond raspberry ripple.

Peter noticed how Rogue's lips where covered in white from her vanilla ice cream and got an idea. Smiling he kissed her lips quickly, the ice cream stopping their skins directly touching

Anne blushed brightly, that was her first actual kiss and it was with a wonderful man. And luckily her powers didn't activate.

Well... She DID have a kiss before when her powers first activated

But that time she sent the person in question into a coma.

"No skin contact." Peter smiled "Loop holes."

"Thank you..." Anne blushed pushing her ice-cream closer to her lips.

"You're more than welcome." He smiled

"Can I...have another?" she asked as the ice-cream was covering her lips.

"Another miss?"

"Y-Yes please." Anne smiled

"Of course." Peter smiled quickly putting his own ice-cream on his lips before he kissed her.

He only kissed her for two seconds, the ice cream smeared but their skin had not touched yet

"I like your lipstick." Peter chuckled

"I like yours." Anne giggled back.

"Okay this is getting too sweet for my taste." Toad slumped in his place. "I feel like I could be sick from this!"

"What's happening Toad?" Mystique's voice asked

"Rogue and that guy are being all lovey dovey." Toad scoffed

"What on earth is she doing?!" Mystique shouted "She was...IS supposed to be finding Spider-Man!"

"No idea." He shrugged

"Maintain your mission, when they stop we'll advance and bring her back." Mystique answered

"Got it." Toad nodded

*Time Skip*

"Oh man...THAT was awesome!" Rogue grinned as she stumbled, she and Peter getting off a roller coaster

"You did well for your first roller coaster ride." Peter grabbed her as she almost stumbled down.

"Hahahahaha! Thanks!" She laughed

"No problem." Peter smiled as he escorted her to the park bench "Last thing we need is an accident."

Rogue just giggled, her body still high on adrenaline

"Adrenaline high?" Peter asked kindly.

"Maybe..." Anne smiled happily.

"It's good to see you laugh." He smiled

"Thank you." Rogue leaned on his shoulder with a content smile.

"You're welcome." He smiled

"Got ya!" Toad whispered seeing Anne and Peter together from the shadows.

"... Look out!" Peter yelled, pushing Anna away as he felt his Spider-Sense go off

"How the?" Toad shouted as he missed both Rogue and Peter.

"Toad!" She gasped

"Rogue! You're coming back!" Toad spoke

"She's NOT going anywhere!" Peter defended her.

"Back off Hummie, that's a Mutant behind Ya!" Toad smirked

"So?" Peter snapped back

"... What?!" Toad gasped, expecting the guy to bolt. Hummies had Mutants! Wait... "You're a Mutant to, aren't Ya?"

"I'm not gonna answer that." Peter remained tight-lipped.

"Well, I'm here to take her home. You're more than willing to come to BROTHER." Toad smirked

"I'm not going back!" Rogue snapped back

"And I'm NOT your brother." Peter stared him down...and people were beginning to stare at the three.

'Crap.' Peter thought. He quickly grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and ran

"No you don't!" Toad leapt over the crowd to catch up with the pair.

But Peter kept running, trying to get away from the crowd so he could change

"Peter, where're we going?" Rogue asked

"Far away from the crowd!" Peter answered maintaining speed. "It is time to become Spectacular!"

As they escaped prying eyes Peter and Rogue managed to slip into an alley where they are blocks away from his apartment.

Peter quickly pulled his clothes off, pulling his mask on. And Spider-Man was now standing there ready.

"Toad won't give up. We have to leave." Anna panted

"We'll give him the slip. Promise." Spider-Man reassured her. "And if not, I knock him out and we leave New York."

"L-Leave New York? But what about: your job, family, everything!" Rogue asked in amazement and worry.

"It won't be permanent. I know some people who can hide us. I WON'T let them take you." Peter said passionately

Rogue was overwhelmed and kissed him while his mask was over his face.

Peter smiled, kissing her back as he ran his hands over her stomach and back.

"Let's fly." Peter smiled

"Lets..." Anne responded.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	38. Lorna Dane Part 1 Chapter 38

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Lorna Dane Chapter 38 Part 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers

Thank you everyone for these suggestions, we hope you'll enjoy these next chapters.

It was a normal New York day: people pushing against each other to get to their locations, people asking for taxis, shopping the whole nine yards. But in one taxi, there was a long brown haired woman with green eyes, dressed in a business suit and trousers as she saw a skirt as archaic. Her name is Lorna Dane and she is heading to Horizon Labs for her new job.

'This is it.' She thought in determination. She had recently broken up with her boyfriend, Alex Summers, and was ready for a new start

"New job Miss?" the driver asked kindly as he drove

"Yeah." Lorna answered

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine." he responded

"Thank you...Joel." Lorna responded simply and saw the "Your Driver Today" picture on the front seat.

As the car pulled up next to the building Lorna got out and brushed off her cloths

"Have a good day Miss." Joel tipped his cap "Thirty dollars and fifty cents."

"Here. Keep the change." Lorna handed him forty dollars.

"Thank you." He smiled, nodding before he drove off

'A new day, a new job...a new life.' Lorna thought as she looked at Horizon Lab's front doors. "Let's do this." She smiled

As she went inside the labs she was greeted by the receptionist who called her boss.

*time skip*

Lorna was stationed at the Geophysics section of Horizon. She already had a degree in said subject she felt quite at home.

But, right now, she was in the cafeteria

"Hmm...nice sandwiches." She hummed to herself.

"Yes they are." A male jokey voice smiled

Lorna choked lightly and turned to see the source of the voice, a young adult looking man with brown hair and hazel eyes, while he was wearing a science lab coat.

"Peter Parker, nice to meet you." He introduced himself, sitting next to her

"L-ahem. Lorna Dane." Lorna replied clearing her throat of any food that was caught.

"Sorry about the shock." Peter apologised. "Just wanted to say hi."

"So...err...where're you stationed here?" Lorna asked kindly wiping her mouth with her paper napkin.

"Chemicals, radiation and tech." He replied "Basically a bit of everything. You know those noise cancelling headphones? All me."

"Wow, you must've been working here since the founding." Lorna was taken aback in amazement.

"Not really." Peter shrugged "I'm just lucky."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Peter." Lorna smiled

"Same." He smiled, nodding

"Hey err...you want to hang out after work?" Peter asked

"... Sure." She smiled lightly

"Awesome, what time do you clock out?" Peter asked kindly, scratching the back of his head.

"Seven." She replied

"I'll see you at seven." Peter smiled stepping up

"Sure." Lorna smiled stroking back her hair and ending with a smile

And then... She kissed his cheek

'Way to go Parker Luck!' Peter thought happily.

He was grinning madly as she walked away with a cheerful sway in her entire body

'Until seven.' Peter smiled

*Time Skip*

Peter smiled as he clocked out for the day, waiting for Lorna

"Sorry I'm late. That analysis went on forever." Lorna came down, seeing Peter in his casual clothes.

"No problem...Wow, dressed to impress." Peter chuckled.

He looked her up and down, checking out her choice of cloths

She wore a green shirt and blue jeans, almost tight fitting but it looked comfortable.

"Thank you." She blushed

"Well then. Shall we Ms Dane?" Peter opened the door for her like a gentleman.

"Yes we shall Mr Parker." She smiled, looping her arm with his

As the two left they began to talk to each other about their interests and how long they've been interested in their stations.

Soon, and they aren't 100% sure how with how much they were talking, they ended up at a bar

"Err...Okay...This is how the universe like playing jokes." Lorna quipped

"Better than my jokes." Peter answered

"Oh they're not so bad." Lorna assured

"Here, drinks are on me." Peter offered.

"Thank you." she smiled as Peter went to the bar staff and bought the drinks

"So besides the whole Geophysics stuff, why'd you move to New York?" Peter asked then took a drink.

"Get away from boyfriend, family and all the nonsense." She sighed

"Dang...sorry." Peter apologised

"You didn't know, it's alright." Lorna smiled taking a drink.

"Still." He frowned "I'm sorry to hear that."

"...Order another round?" Lorna asked

"Of course." Peter smiled, nodded

A couple of drinks later Peter and Lorna were feeling the effects of a long day "Blimey is that the time...Do you need a taxi?" Peter offered

"Please." She nodded

Peter chuckled a bit, smiling. He helped pick her up, Lorna leaning on his shoulder, as they left where Peter hailed a cab

As a taxi stopped to pick them up, it was the same driver who dropped Lorna off. "Whoa twice in one day? Must be lucky. Where too Peter?" Joel done this job so long he pretty much knows everyone in New York.

"Her home please." Peter said

"Right-O." Joel nodded and searched for Lorna's address

"See you tomorrow Peter." Lorna smiled

"Sure." Peter nodded... Before she kissed him on the lips

"See you tomorrow." Lorna smiled

"Hands and lips inside the car at all times please." Joel chuckled

"Ha-ha." Peter said, rolling his eyes

Inside the taxi a slightly intoxicated Lorna was drifting off to sleep "Huh? Hmm...You have someone of to open your door off Miss?"

"N... No... I live alone." She muttered

"Well...Would it be alright if I escorted you to your door?" Joel offered

"No, no, I'm fine." She replied

"Very well. Just thought I'd ask." Joel answered "Here we are." he slowed to a stop.

"Thanks." She nodded, giving him a $50 before she stumbled to her home. But she found her door locked, which it would be since she locked it as she left this morning. With a drunken grumble her hand glowed green and the lock seemed to undo itself from the inside out and the door swung open. Walking inside she pulled off a brunette with revealing her natural green hair as she closed her door

"Phew...what a day and night..." Lorna sighed using her hand to close and lock her door. "I REALLY don't want a hangover tomorrow..." As she slumped to her bed after slipping all but her underwear off.

"Today... Was amazing." She smiled slightly drunkenly

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	39. Ororo Munroe Part 1 Chapter 39

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Ororo Munroe Chapter 39 Part 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers

Rc48177: Polaris is the biological daughter of Magneto, she's got the same powers as him just on a stronger scale.

Karlos1234ify: Read Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots, Crystal is featured there. But if you mean: will she appear in the One-Shots wait and see.

Movienut96: She-Venom WILL be continued, keep an eye out.

Guest013: It's in the plan

Guest who reviewed on December 29th: We do alternate sequel chapters with new character chapters.

Hollowichigo12: thank you for being a constant reviewer and we hope that you continue your support.

Lightning, rain, wind, snow, hail...all can be described by a handful of people. But this person, this woman is weather-incarnate: Ororo Munroe, but to the world she's known as: Storm.

She felt all of these destructive yet calm emotions every second of every day. They were part of her, and she them.

The skies were clear today around the X-Mansion, Ororo was peacefully teaching one of her classes and then heard the bell resound. "Okay everyone, time for lunch and remember to hand in your homework before the end of the day." she spoke kindly but with authority.

Everyone nodded and left, Ororo sitting at her desk with a small sigh

'I need a holiday...' She thought...followed by a loud crash and girlish screaming.

"What is that?" She asked, standing up and heading to the source of the voice

As Ororo left her room she saw Scott's head by his feet as his ass was sticking out through the other side of the wall.

"What happened?" She asked

"Ow..." Scott mewed

"I'll give you three guesses Ororo." Emma breathed heavily giving a death glare at the now unconscious Scott.

"What did he do Emma?" Ororo sighed, asking her sort of friend

"This...SLUG of a man insulted my King AND me! JUST as we came through!" Emma answered

"... He tried to seduce you." Ororo sighed "It is good to see you again Emma."

"You to Ororo darling." Emma nodded as she calmed down, hugging Storm and kissing her cheeks leaving blue/white lip stains against Ororo's dark cheeks

"I heard you're with someone?" Ororo asked kindly

"And you will not guess who." Emma smiled

"...Who?" Ororo asked trying to think of someone but couldn't think of anyone on Emma's level

"Spider-Man. Peter Parker." She smiled

"Peter...You're kidding." Ororo double-took.

"Nah, straight up." Peter's voice responded kindly.

"Peter, it is good to see you!" Ororo smiled

"Good to see you too Ororo. Sorry about...this pile through the wall." Peter pointed to Scott.

"No, no; it's fine." She nodded, smiling

"Still...stuck...here..." Scott groaned still stuck in the wall.

"How about we go to lunch? My treat." Peter offered

"I should unpack." Emma replied, shaking her head "You and Ororo catch up, I'll be down when I'm done. You SHOULD meet your daughters in law after all." At that is Emma wiggled her right hand, showing off the engagement ring

"What? You...? You've GOT to tell me about this now!" Ororo double-took seeing the ring on Emma's finger

"Yeah I should. Thanks Em." Peter smiled

"Byyyyyee." Emma called, waving teasingly as she walked away with a sway of her hips

"I love that woman." Peter sighed happily.

"I can see...So. What was that about lunch?" Ororo asked hoping to get some info from this.

"Sure." He nodded, smiling

*time skip*

"...And that's when I got her the ring." Peter explained then downed his third glass of lemonade.

"So romantic." Ororo smiled

"Yeah; you know, I haven't see Phoebe, Mindee or Celeste. Where are they?" Peter wondered "I'm marrying Emma so I should get to know my new family."

"She's going to get then remember." Ororo said, rolling her eyes

"Oh yeah...Ah, enough about me, how're you Ororo?" Peter asked kindly

"I'm fine." She smiled

"Okay...you know; Emma and I are staying for a week. Maybe show us what's been happening around here?" Peter asked

"Sure." Ororo nodded

"Awesome." Peter smiled then saw his fiancée walk down with three girls identical to her but had different hairstyles and clothes to discern them apart. Plus the three girls where teenagers with much smaller breasts

"I guess this is your fiancé." The first one said.

"Yes Celeste." Emma nodded

"He seems...young, inexperienced." the second answered

"He's far from that Mindee." Emma answered defending Peter.

"He seems nice." The third said

"Yes. Yes he is Phoebe." Emma nodded

"So: Celeste, Mindee and Phoebe...It's great to meet you." Peter smiled

"Hi girls." Ororo smiled

"Hello Ms Munroe." the girls replied kindly. "Hello Mr Parker."

"Hello to you as well. You're very well spoken." Peter noted kindly.

"They tend to be like that." Ororo said

"Give him an hour." Emma said mysteriously

"Huh?" Peter scratched his head.

"I guess we're to call you our new father though." Celeste asked

"Well... I AM gonna be that yes." Peter laughed

"Emma can I have a word please?" Ororo asked kindly

"Sure. Girls..." Emma responded with a nod and asked her daughters to go with Peter.

"What is it?" Emma asked

"Just...you left here and ended with a really great person...do you think...I may need some time off to get my head cleared?" Ororo asked

"It would do your ex-Queen head good." Emma nodded

"Hmm...I HAVE been burying my head in work...A holiday might be nice." Ororo agreed.

"We have spare rooms in our place." Emma offered

"A-Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude." Ororo defended.

"No, no, it's fine."

"Well...thank you." Ororo nodded then saw Peter and Emma's daughters talking to Peter without animosity "He seems to be quite good at that."

"Hmm?" Emma asked then saw what Ororo was talking about "Oh yeah, he'll be fine."

Ororo's eyes widened a bit as the three girls started giggling

"I take it you're getting along?" Emma asked with a smile

"Oh hey Em, yes we are." Peter smiled

"What're you talking about?" Ororo asked kindly.

"Oh, just telling them of some of my adventures." Peter explained

"He's got QUITE the enemy list." Mindee commented

"My favourite's the punching Scott." Phoebe smiled

"Of course it is." Celeste said with a smile "I prefer his relationship with the Venom Symbiote. It is interesting."

"Interesting to tell, not so interesting when it's attaching itself to you." Peter sighed.

"Sorry." They frowned

"Nah, don't worry about it. You know we've got some spare rooms at our place, after graduating here you can live with us." Peter suggested.

"Thank you father." The three smiled

'F-Father? Dang...I guess I am.' Peter thought with a smile "So...shall I get the bags My Queen?" Peter teased

"I have already done it." She replied

"Oh man...You should've told me." Peter sounded regretful

"You've already done enough." Emma hugged him with a smile "And I DID." She chuckled, kissing his cheek

"Well, we've got a week here. Let's enjoy it..." Peter smiled

*Time skip*

Peter was walking through the mansion and ended up in the green house where Ororo was working

'Wow...Ororo's got a green thumb...never knew that about her.' Peter thought seeing the weather mutant grow several plants.

She was currently watering a group of several plants

"Enjoying yourself, Ororo?" Peter asked casually.

"Yes." She jumped a bit, turning to him with a smile

"Don't be so jumpy." Peter reassured her.

"This place gets attacked a lot, can't blame me." She smiled

"Yeah that's true...Doesn't Magneto take a break on Hanukkah?" Peter asked

"Yes he does." Ororo smiled

"At least the X-Men don't attack him on those days." Peter nodded

"We try not to EVER attack anyone." Ororo nodded

"I meant as retaliation, sorry. You've got a great garden here." Peter praised the work.

"I look after it methodically." Ororo smiled

"It really shines through." Peter praised her work. "If you're a great teacher as you are a gardener everyone in your classes must be coming out on top."

"Unless they purposefully choose to ignore me." She sighed

"Then they're idiots." Peter criticised the students "If they can't see how much you do and have done for them, they're morons."

"Thank you." She smiled

"Need a hand?" Peter asked

"It'd be nice." She smiled

Peter smiled and began to help around the green house, luckily the students weren't interrupting them as they were still in class. But they WERE being seen by Emma, who was at a safe distance from their sight to see them enjoying each other's company.

With a raised eyebrow she took a peek inside their minds

'Me a father AND a husband...feels good.' Peter thought

'He's such a good person...I wish I could've met him earlier...' Ororo thought 'Well... I knew him shortly after I joined the X-Men. But still.'

'Oh...is that So Ororo?' Emma thought to herself being careful not to aware them. 'Looks like we need to talk soon.'

"What're these? Flora and Fauna aren't really my major points." Peter asked looking at some very beautiful and exotic looking flowers.

"It's a sort of variation/cross between Rose and possibly Lilly's." Ororo replied

"Wow..." Peter stroked it gently. "It's soft."

"Yes. They are very gentle." She nodded

"Don't any of the students care for these?" Peter asked

"They used to...but..." Ororo answered

"But...?" Peter asked again

"They didn't survive the first few weeks." Ororo sighed "Nice students...bad gardeners."

"Damn." Peter laughed nervously

"It's fine. It's a very nice stress reliever." Ororo smiled "What time is it?"

"Oh err...quarter past the hour." Peter answered looking at his watch.

"Dinner's soon then." She nodded, smiling

"Oh yeah...What's on the table tonight? Maybe I can help." Peter offered, making Emma smile knowing that Peter does quite a lot around home.

"No, it is what I normally do." Ororo smiled

"Oh, listen if you need a hand for tonight..." Peter offered again

"Thank you again." Ororo smiled

Peter nodded, the two heading down

'It's REALLY going to get interesting.' Emma thought.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	40. Death Part 2 Chapter 40

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Death Chapter 40 Part 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Darkseid123: thank you for your suggestions and don't worry Ghost's knowledge of recent Marvel isn't up to date either.

Hollowichigo12: Just wait this is one of the rare times we'll make a "5 part" story. There may be more like this.

And to all: Happy New Year. Also for the complete story read: Spider Holiday-Shots for part 1

 ***trumpet fanfare***

 **Hello and welcome to the 40th chapter of Spider-Man One-Shots. Grey and I thought that for every 10th chapter we have a "Cosmic Chapter" where Spidey has won the heart of a Cosmic Being. All of them are fair game: Gali, Eternity, Death, Fem-Living Tribunal etc. What sort of trouble can Spidey have when he's faced with love from a Cosmic Being? Just wait, read and find out.**

Author's note: for those who're reading this and are wondering "Why is this part two and not part 1?" the first part is already uploaded in Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots.

Peter panted heavily as the Squadron Supreme were defeated, Hyperion's strength gone, Nightwing's mind lost in fear, Zarda: dead, Speed Demon broken legs and Dr Spectrum locked within his power gem. Peter stood still as SHIELD took the broken team away and Tara floated towards him "Are you alright My Love?" She asked kindly.

"Yea, I'm fine." He nodded with a smile

"You sure?" Tara asked

"Yeah...let's just go home." Peter smiled

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissed him softly

"Hey Spider, you have a second?" Iron Man's voice asked

"Yea." He nodded, turning to them with the others still unable to see Death

"Brutal work on the Squadron. Zarda wasn't your fault you know." Tony spoke lifting his mask up

"Yeah I know..." Peter sighed

"Mind if you come back to Avenger's Tower?" Tony asked

"Why?" Peter asked "Need to go back to my kids."

"Just...What is with that costume? It appears out of nowhere and you can kick the Squadron's butts." Tony answered

"Yeah...it's a long story." Peter sighed. "My wife's doing there."

"Your wife...Okay. That makes a...weird amount of sense." Tony answered

"Yep." He nodded

"Now...if you excuse me." Peter asked trying to excuse himself.

*time skip*

"Daddy you look awesome!" a young girl smiled reaching up to Peter.

"Thanks Anya." He smiled, picking the small five year old girl up

"Dad what happened? You never looked this cool before." Miguel commented

"No idea. I died and then kinda got an updated for being with your Mum." Peter shrugged

"You died?" Anya frowned sounding sad

"No, no, no hun, it's okay. I'm fine; see?" Peter reassured her. "Come on baby girl, I'm fine! See? You think Mommy would LET me die anyway?"

"No. You know I wouldn't." Tara walked in holding a bundle in her arms.

"Awww. Hey little one." Peter smiled at the baby

The little baby burbled happily in her mother's arms as she saw her father.

"Little May." Peter smiled, tickling her stomach

Little May giggled lightly and wiggled in her mother's arms.

"How're you feeling?" Tara asked

"I feel...Great. Really great, considering." Peter answered

"Any different?" Tara asked

"I feel stronger...almost...unbound." Peter admitted

"The Unbound Spider-Man?" Tara joked

"Ha, ha." Peter chuckled lightly

"Daddy, can we play outside please?" Anya asked kindly

"Of course." He nodded with a smile

"Yay! Come on Miguel!" Anya cheered pulling her brother.

"Okay, I'm coming." Miguel answered running outside with his sister.

"I can't believe how well behaved those two are." Peter smiled picking up Little May

"You have been a great father." Tara smiled

"Thanks, now let's get you out in the sunshine." Peter cooed to Little May, which she responded with a happy giggle.

Tara smiled, passing the baby Peter

Outside the Parker's were enjoying the sun and soft breezes; well mostly Peter and his children, Tara was still invisible to the populous.

Her family could see her and, until today, only her children could touch her. And now, her husband could touch her whenever they wanted

"Swings! Come on Miguel!" Anya called out happily.

The older boy laughed and followed his little sister

"It's good that they can play with together when you're here Peter." Tara smiled

"I know. But it's good to know that I know you're here." Peter smiled holding her hand while he held her hand

"You've always known... But now we can touch whenever we want." She smiled back

"As long as we're careful." Peter smiled

"Push! OOF!" Anya tried to push her brother on the swings

"Told you: I'm too heavy." Miguel answered

"I can do it!" She grunted, trying again

'Anya...' Miguel thought seeing that his sister was struggling.

So, he pushed his feet making him move forwards

Anya gasped happily and tried to push him more "Almost..." she squeaked happily trying to push him again.

Miguel chuckled and pushed his seat harder

"I did it!" Anya cheered

"Yeah you did." Miguel smiled praising his sister.

He reached out and patted her head

"Hee, hee." Anya giggled "Push me now?"

"Sure." Miguel answered

Miguel got off the seat and put Anya on it, before then pushing it "Like this little Señorita?" He smiled, slipping into a small bit of Spanish

"Sí hermano." Anya responded happily. What Anya said was "Yes brother." in Spanish.

Since they're family was so related to the day of the dead Peter and Tara taught them both English and Spanish

"Think we've got them their high-school Spanish tests in the bag?" Peter joked.

"Definitely." Tara nodded

"Hey, how about we head out for dinner?" Peter offered.

"Isn't it a bit early?" She frowned

"Doesn't hurt to plan ahead." Peter responded

"Parp." Little May tapped her hand on her father's nose.

"Awww! She said Papa!" Peter smiled

"I'm pretty sure she said "parp". You know: making funny noises?" Tara giggled

"Excuse me?" a woman's voice spoke behind Peter

"Yes?" Peter and Tara turned their heads

"Are those your children?" the woman asked, she had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes behind a pair of rectangular glasses. She was wearing a t-shirt that exposed her midriff and tight blue jeans.

"Yeah, they are. I'm sorry who're you?" Peter asked

"Where are my manners? I'm Carlie, I couldn't help but notice that you're sitting here by yourself...TALKING to yourself...I was thinking you must be lonely." Carlie introduced herself

"Is she for real?" Tara felt insulted that this STRANGER was waltzing towards her husband.

"No, I'm not." Peter frowned

"Really? But you're here alone." Carlie asked

"I'm with my WIFE. She's just gone to the toilet at the minute, so I'd APPRECIATE it if you DIDN'T come onto me!" Peter's gaze pierced into Carlie's eyes terrifying her to her core. His eyes shifted to what appeared to be "Necroplasmic/Soul Gem" green.

"O... Okay." She nodded, tuning away

"Peter...what was...?" Tara asked as Peter's eyes returned to normal

"D-Dang...what the heck happened?" Peter asked rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Dada?" May squealed softly

"Huh?" Peter smiled looking down at their daughter

"Dada." May answered again

"Dada? You say Dada?" Peter smiled brighter

"Dadda!" She nodded

"She's talking! Looks like we have a reason to go out now." Tara smiled

"Yep!" Peter smiled

"Dad, what was going on there?" Miguel asked as he and Anya ran up after being out of earshot at the swings

"Nothing, just a grow-up conversation." Peter answered

"Eheh." May giggled

"Ready to go home?" Pete asked

"Okay." Miguel nodded

"Anya? What about you?" Tara asked

"Hmm, hmm." Said daughter nodded

"Come on." Peter smiled

The little girl jumped onto Peter's back, laughing, as they all walked home

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	41. She-Carnage Part 2 Chapter 41

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **She-Carnage Chapter 41 Part 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

To ALL reviewers who asked: What happened to Part One of the Death story? The answer is simple: Part One is on Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots. THAT has Part One.

Lilly woke up from her bed, her symbiote still on her so it wasn't a vivid dream.

She smiled, kissing her arm softly. Kissing Carnage softly

'Morning Lilly.' Carnage responded slowly.

"Morning." Lilly smiled

'What's today gonna bring?' Carnage asked

"Amazing. We have an amazing day." She smiled, thinking of her future date

'I can agree to that.' Carnage smiled then felt her stomach rumble '...Can we get something chocolatey?'

"Sure. I think I have some chocolate milkshake in the cupboard." Lilly nodded

'YUM!' Carnage shuddered happily making Lilly moan a little bit since they were connected

"C-Carnage...Don't...don't do that...N-Not YET at least." Lilly answered

'That felt... GOOD.' Carnage moaned

"S-Same here...Just, don't do it while we're on our date. Please?" Lilly answered looking into her cupboards for the chocolate milkshake.

'Awww! Why not?' Carnage pouted

"Because I don't want to act weird around him, if I start moaning in front of him as we start...it'd ruin our chances." Lilly answered

'Whatever.' Carnage sighed

"Do you want your chocolate?" Lilly answered

'...Please.' Carnage answered

Lilly grinned madly at that

*Time Skip*

Lilly was finishing her breakfast, that is until she got a letter, which drove a stake through her heart. "I...I'm evicted?"

'E... Vic... Ted?' Carnage spelt out in confusion, not knowing the answer

"It means...I can't stay here anymore." Lilly answered

'What?' Carnage asked

"It...I guess it was a matter of time..." Lilly scrunched up her letter and began to pack her clothes.

'Wait what're you doing?' Carnage asked

"I can't stay here anymore. This was my fifth place in the last two months. It's my life Carnage...I can't change it any more than changing my eye colour." Lilly answered

Just then her eyes changed to red

'But you can now.' Carnage smiled

"H-How...?" Lilly asked

'There's more than symbiotes than just having spider powers.' Carnage smiled 'You sort this out and feign eviction wait a few minutes then you can come back home.'

Lilly smiles and hugged herself tightly

A few minutes late Lilly went downstairs with her full luggage-bag of clothes "Bye Mr Falco."

"Whatever; leave the keys here." Mr Falco answered not paying attention to Lilly, he never paid much attention to his renters and if they paid he didn't care.

Lilly frowned at that. This guy REAL made her pissed

As Lilly put the keys down she headed to the park giving her time to transform into a new person in the bathroom and get her old room back from the time elapse.

She made her hair blood red and her eyes a greenish/grey

'Looking good Lilly.' Carnage smiled

"Thanks Carnage." Lilly whispered and pulled her luggage back the way she came, though she hated doing this she didn't want to move from her home.

She took a deep breath and re-entered the building

"Welcome to Firefly Hotel, what do you want?" Mr Falco asked

"I *ahem* I'd like a room." Lilly answered

"Okay. That's $15 a night." He said "And first week must be later in advance."

"Okay." Lilly answered and was given her old room key and headed upstairs. 'Home and Spider-Man here we come.'

As she reached her room her phone rang

"Oh, hello?" Lilly asked

"Where are you?" Her pimp hissed

"Oh sorry, I...I had to..." Lilly tried to explain

"Never mind! Get your ass in gear and make some fucking money!" the pimp responded sharply

Lilly looked down as pimp hung up

'Why do you listen to that asshole?' Carnage asked

"Because he's my...boss." Lilly answered

'Why?'

"Because...he's the one who got me into this life. He gave me my first job and he's owned me ever since." Lilly answered sadly as she recalled so many hurtful memories.

'Why?' Carnage asked again

"Because...I CAN'T..." Lilly held back a cry

"I can't...defy him! If he finds out I'm leaving this life...he'd kill me!" Lilly answered

'No we won't. He won't touch us.' Carnage hissed

"How can you be sure?" Lilly asked wiping her tears away.

'I'm not sure...I'm CERTAIN!' Carnage answered 'Besides, we have a date with our Spider-Man.'

Lilly nodded, smiling

*With Spider-Man*

'I REALLY hope this day doesn't get hectic, I've got a date with a cute girl.' Spidey thought swinging through New York. 'A cute girl who's merged with Carnage... Damn that took a while to register.'

A resonating bell came below Spider-Man "Dang it, when I was hoping for a quiet day."

It was the bank being robbed by Shocker and Electro, not the best combination of villains for Spidey to face for today: electric blasts and sonic pulses.

Well at least Lilly wasn't here.

"Sorry you two, no unauthorised withdrawals." Peter joked as he landed in front if the two "Besides, you two are MASSIVLY overdrawn there." He narrowed his eyes as he felt the tingling in the back of his neck 'Spider-Sense.' He thought, before he dodged a blast of electricity and then dodged a sonic blast the very next second

"Why don't you give up Web-Brain? It's two against one and WE'VE got more than you can handle!" Shocker shouted

"... I take you two and the four other lunk-heads on the Sinisterly Stupid Six every other month." Peter deadpanned

"Shut up!" Electro zapped the ground where Spider-Man was standing hoping to get the Web-Head.

But over the years he had added specialised insulation to his suit

"Nice try Electro, but I'm still a step ahead." Spidey quipped

The electricity sparked over his suit, not even hurting him, before he charged

"Insulated suit? OOF!" Electro asked then felt Spider-Man's fist connect with his jaw.

He then performed a roundhouse kick to his face

"ARGH!" Electro was slammed to the ground

"Why you!" Shocker blasted at Spidey with his shock-blasters.

But they exploded as his gauntlets were webbed up.

"ARGH! Damn it!" Shocker howled in pain

"Sorry, but I've got to wrap this up quickly." Peter commented and tied the two up. "Ha. Wrap. See what I did there?"

"Quit your day job and work on your routine." Shocker commented.

"Everyone's a critic." Peter scoffed

'I better go Lilly's probably waiting for me.' Peter thought as he web-swung away.

*with Lilly*

"Okay it's our time to meet Spidey." Lilly smiled

'Haven't you got another person to see?' Carnage asked

"You mean my "client"...yeah I do but...I can't just bail on Spider-Man." Lilly answered

'At least go and see him. Tell him you have to reschedule because of a Doctor's appointment or something.' Carnage shrugged

"You're right." Lilly smiled...until her door was slammed open by her pimp and a person with him, he was the client.

"The FUCK are you doing? Why aren't you giving your services?" the pimp snapped at Lilly

"I was running late! And I just got a phone call! I have to cancel or reschedule his appointment! I need to see a Doctor!" Lilly snapped

"I don't give a FUCK about that slut!" the pimp pushed Lilly into the wall knocking her head in the process. "You're making money NOW!"

"I can't make you money if I might die!" She flinched

"You're worth money alive AND dead!" The pimp slapped her, unaware that he was pissing off Carnage.

And this was getting even worse the patron was getting off on the violence...yeah he was THAT kind of pervert.

"Do that again." The client grinned

"Gladly..." the pimp answered cracking his knuckles

'Lilly fight back!' Carnage spoke to Lilly

"I...Can't..." Lilly cowered as she was hit again.

Carnage frowned... And shot a tendril through the pimps chest

"Ack...Wh-what...?" the pimp gasped as his life was draining from the gaping wound in his chest.

And then the general shot through the client's chest

"C-Carnage...what did you...?" Lilly asked

'I'm sorry, but they were gonna kill you!' Carnage answered

Lilly was shaking, her eyes wide

'Lilly, Lilly I'm sorry; but I had too.' Carnage answered

"No... No nonononononononono." She began to mutter insanely

'Lilly, Lilly calm down!' Carnage answered 'As much as this is fun, you MUST think of Spider-Man!'

"FUN?!" She screamed

'It...it's my old style, kill and maim!' Carnage answered

"I thought you were my friend!" Lilly answered

'I am!' She snapped

"Then WHY?! Why kill them?! We're killers now!" Lilly answered

'They were gonna kill you!'

"I...we have to go. We have to leave NOW!" Lilly shouted

She ran to the window, Carnage covering her body in a matter of seconds before she smashed through the window and took off swinging

'I-I'm so sorry Spider-Man. I'm so sorry!' Lilly cried as she swung out of New York.

Well... More flailed her arm as if she was swimming and Carnage shooting out tendrils and making her web-zip

*with Peter*

"What the? What's going on?" Peter wondered as he swung through New York and saw the news at Times Square.

"In other news: two men have been found dead in the Firefly Hotel, one an underworld pimp and another a possible patron, both were found dead by the proprietor: Mr Falco, after his newest renter murdered them." J. Jonah Jameson spoke

"... Can't one peaceful day pass?" Peter sighed

"Reports say that there was a red suited Spider-Woman feeling the scene, reports differ from person to person." Jonah added

"Wait... A red suited Spider-woman?" Peter gasped

Peter quickly swung through the city he ended up at the hotel in the news hoping he would see Lilly as a bystander...but it wasn't so, she wasn't there.

Cursing he punched the wall. Where was she?!

'Lilly...where are you?' Peter cried as his hand bled slightly

*Somewhere else*

Lilly was getting onto a bus, she had only the symbiote on her back and a purse of change "One bus to San Francisco please." she whispered sadly, she had now red hair and blue eyes to conceal her identity

"Of course Ms." the ticket holder spoke.

"Let me go C!" Lilly whispered

'NO! I won't let you leave!' Carnage responded 'Remember Spider-Man! The date? How happy you where?'

"I KNOW!" Lilly answered crying "But how can I face him after what I've done?" she whispered

'He can face you after EVERYTHING that I'VE done.' Carnage frowned

"Y-You sure?" Lilly asked

'I'm sure.' Carnage answered

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	42. Kitty Pryde Part 1 Chapter 42

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Kitty Pryde Chapter 42 Part 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers

Shadowblade: Yeah Lilly IS a tragic character. It's what Grey and I were going for and Lilly MIGHT have her happy ending.

LegionnaireBlaze: Grey and I have selected a new Cosmic for chapter 60. Just wait and see.

Darkseid123: You DO have a life Darkseid123, you've just chosen ONE sort of life. And it's not a bad one. And thank you for your suggestions.

Inside the X-Mansion people were starting to wake up: Teachers and students alike. One particular mutant is getting rudely awoken by a rhythmic beeping, after dreaming of being with a handsome man holding her in his arms.

"Hmm...Oh...Just when it got to the good bit..." the dark brown haired girl groaned, pouting as she woke up with unruly bed-hair covering her face.

The Jewish girl yawned as she got dressed, clearly not wanting to get out of bed. When her phone buzzed, indicating a text and her smile spread wide. Her boyfriend texted her!

"Hmm, Peter..." she smiled opening the text.

'Morning Good Looking.' Peter's message read 'Sleep well?'

'Yes. Had a dream about a certain Web-Head.' She texted back smiling

She and Peter had been dating for nearly three months while she was single and the X-Mean teamed up with the Webbed Wonder. The hero was, at the time, wearing a strange black suit and he was very flirty and brutal, Logan noticing the later and Kitty being the blushing target of the former. When Kitty tried phasing through his suit it reacted strongly which lead to Jean scanning the suit and the X-Men successfully removing and destroying it

'Oh really? What about?' Peter text back

'Just me in your arms, swinging around. A bit of kissing.' Kitty texted back

'We can do that today if you're ready. ;)' Peter responded

'No. Got class. Danger Room with Logan. :(' Kitty texted back, frowning in real life

'Oh...What time do you finish? I'll take you out. :)' Peter responded

'Classes end at 4 but I got homework so pick me up at 7? Who knows, you might get a nice peak of me changing? ;)'

'...' Peter responded back then followed it with 'I'll be there :) X'

Kitty blushed brightly and held her phone close. "Dang I better get moving!"

She quickly ran from her room, heading down to her first class

*Time Skip*

"Erg." Kitty groaned as she walked into her room with several books under her arm

"Really Jean... this tonne of work will ruin my date!" Kitty dropped her books onto her bed.

"Oh yea? Maybe I can help?" A voice grinned from behind her

"Peter!" Kitty looked up and saw her boyfriend in his costume.

"Hey babe." He smiled, hugging her

"Oh...it's good to see you." Kitty smiled sighing contently in his arms

"It's good seeing you too. So, what do you need help on?" Peter asked kindly.

"You're early." She teased as she pulled back "Science and Maths."

"I figured I'd surprise you...plus, I can help with those." Peter kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled

*Small Time Skip*

"All good." Peter smiled as he read down through the last page of Kitty's homework

"Thank goodness..." Kitty sighed heavily and slumped into Peter's arms resting happily with her head in his lap.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." He laughed

"You're a science major with a high IQ; I'm still struggling with algebra." Kitty responded looking into his eyes.

"And you're so cute when you think." Peter smiled, kissing her

"Hmm..." Kitty hummed happily "I needed that."

"Glad you like it." Peter smiled "And Katherine." He said seriously, catching Kitty's attention. When he uses her full name she KNEW he was being serious and stating a fact to her "You ARE smart! You are a computer PRODIGY! Don't put yourself down."

Kitty smiled and kissed him "Thank you Peter."

"Hey Kitty are you in there?" a knock came from the door and a friendly voice asked

"Yea! Come in!" She called

'Dang, I was thinking that this would've turned out like a chick flick cliché.' Peter thought.

*In a different universe*

"What the hell is Ghost on about?" Weaver looked at Ghost's notes.

'Chick Flick Cliche Note: Peter is ushered away by Kitty as she doesn't want people knowing that she's dating Peter, an older guy.'

"...What a stupid idea!" Weaver crunched up the note and tossed it away "Besides, there is only like a year or two between them!"

*with the couple*

"So what's...oh hi, you didn't tell me you had company." Rogue asked as she entered the room.

"I wasn't expecting him to show up for another..." Kitty said, looking at the clock "An hour or so."

"Hey, if I couldn't be surprising for my girlfriend, what kind of boyfriend would I be?" Peter asked "Good to see you Rogue."

"Good to see you Spidey." She nodded

"So, why're you here Anne?" Kitty asked kindly.

"Wondering if you wanted to do our homework together but Ah see you're busy." Rogue replied

"Well, we can have a tutoring party. I can help out now." Kitty answered regretfully pulling herself up from Peter's lap.

"No, no, enjoy your boy." Rogue chuckled

"Thanks Anne." Kitty smiled as her friend left the room

"I think we'll enjoy each other quite well." Peter spooned Kitty.

"Naughty boy." She giggled

"Well...can you blame me? How about we head out? I doubt we've eaten anything since starting this." Peter asked

"Sure." She smiled, pecking his cheek

"Well then Ms Pryde...where shall we go?" He offered his arm like a gentleman.

"How about a swing around town and see what catches our eye?" Kitty smiled, swirling her finger to signifying for Peter to turn his back to her

"That sounds good. Maybe I can treat you to dinner as well." Peter offered.

Kitty lost the playful glint in her eyes and twirled her finger again

"Okay." Peter turned around and blindfolded his eyes so not to see or do anything.

"No peeking. Turn around." She frowned

"I am not and I have done." Peter responded not turning around, keeping his back to Kitty.

Kitty stripped off her shirt and jeans before she pulled on her skin tight blue costume, the costume having a yellow stripe up her middle with the yellow going off as shoulder-pads. She then pulled on her gloves and boots and, finally, her red belt with a gold 'X' buckle

"You done Kitty?" Peter asked trying not to sound impatient.

"Ready." She nodded, kissing his neck softly

"Hmm...If your kiss is anything to go on, you must look gorgeous." Peter flirted.

"Oh you big lug." She laughed

Peter removed his blindfold and let his eyes adjust to the light and see Kitty in her dress "Yep, I was right." He chuckled

"Come on handsome, take those cloths off and let's go a-swinging." She laughed; talking about the fact Peter wore his Spider-Man suit under his normal clothes

"As you wish Ms Pryde." Peter bowed and removed his outer clothes revealing his costume.

Kitty smiled as she put Peter's mask on for him, stopping at his nose, and kissed him softly

"Ready?" Peter asked

"Ready." Kitty smiled

"Don't let go." Spidey quipped

She giggled as be picked her up bridal style and opened her window

"Ready for the moonlight?" Peter asked as he swung out with her in his arms

*Time Skip*

"This was nice." Kitty smiled as she and Peter returned home several hours later

"Yes it was." Peter smiled under his mask.

Kitty smiled as she slid into her room, her yellow boots clicking on the floor

"My lady..." Peter joked

"Thank you my Knight in Spider-Tights." Kitty quipped back

"They are NOT tights!" Peter groaned

"Yeah they are...TIGHT tights..." Kitty winked seductively

"Oh calm down you naughty Kitty Cat." Peter laughed

"Okay...see you tomorrow?" Kitty asked

"You know it." He smiled, kissing her "I love you Kitten." He said, using his rarely used but beloved nickname for her he reserved for special moments

"I love you too Webs." she reciprocated happily.

Peter laughed and kissed her one more time, this one quickly growing in passion

"Hmm..." the two moaned passionately and fell to the bed their hands exploring each other's body.

And that... Was when someone opened this door

"Who's there?" the voice opening the door asked

The two jumped back in shock revealing Ororo

"What is going on here?" Ororo asked sternly.

"Spider-Sense you have failed me!" Peter yelled, running through the room and jumping out the window where he swung away. Now, if the Spider-Sense could SPEAK it would say: 'I did warn you ya dumbass, you were thinking with your OTHER head!' But it can't so... Yea. Eternal blame. "I'll see you later Kitten!" He yelled back before he was gone from view

"Bye Peter!" Kitty called back waving back

"Now, young lady...WHAT is going on?" Ororo looked at her.

"... Busted." She muttered

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	43. Carol Danvers Part 3 Chapter 43

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Carol Danvers Chapter 43 Part 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Diablo Ex Machina: Caregiver for Mother's Day. Nice recommendation.

Winterhill4: Yes to Black Cat, no to Silk. Nothing personal but Grey and I do not find Silk as a character we can use.

Here is one by our great writer: Greyking46.

User: Shadowblade

Review: The love story between Peter and Kitty is becoming a classic now. Great job on this story. You did a better job than those who made the Ultimate Spider-man comics (The Clone Saga), it was just cruel how they broke the relationship between them like that, just cruel. Keep up the good work. Hope to see more. I have a few character suggestion.

Alflyse: Queen of the Dark elves of the Eastern spire .

Angela: A angel bounty hunter and lost long daughter of Odin.

Shriek: A psychos killer. (This could be overkill for Spider-man, but hey it your story knock yourself out.)

That is all.

Answer: I agree man. I have recently read that very story and... Yea. That was an asshole and cruel thing they did with Peter and Kitty there. And Shriek is fine, she would be hard to do but we could do it.

It has been a year within their relationship; Peter and Carol were taking a mountain climbing holiday, since Peter now had natural webbing it DEFINITELY helped climbing rock faces and Carol's flight made it easy for her...but it was still exciting and something both have never done.

The two where currently having a race to the top

"I'm gonna win!" Carol smiled wearing thick climbing gear.

"No you aren't!" Peter chuckled wearing spider-motif gear.

"Hahahaha! Nice try!" Carol laughed

"Wh-whoa!" Peter grabbed on a slippery rock but got his grip again.

His fingers quickly adapted to the texture and began to climb once again

"Gotcha!" Peter grabbed on, seeing Carol just floating in the air. "Oh come on! You are cheating! I'm at least climbing!"

"You want me to help?" Carol teased

Peter rolled his eyes and shot webbing up near the top of the cliff

"HEY!" Carol stared at him

"You're floating. THIS takes strength." Peter answered

And then with a pull of his arms, he was zooming towards the top

"Wha...HOO!" Peter shouted cheerfully.

"Oh come on!" She groaned

"One good turn Carol." Peter laughed

"I'll show YOU: One good turn!" Carol flew off towards Peter.

The two laughed happily as they tied at the top

"Okay...okay...freezing cold and super powers...not a good combo." Peter chuckled

"There's a ski-lodge near the bottom of the mountain..." Carol whispered

"And?" Peter smiled

"Well...they have COMFY rooms and hot tubs..." Carol teased

"Sounds good." Peter laughed

"Let's fly." Carol lifted Peter up with a smile.

"Oh great. I'm the girl again." Peter laughed

"Oh don't worry Peter. You're a man where it counts." Carol teased as they flew to the Mountain Lodge.

"Ha, ha." He scoffed, pretending to be upset

As they arrived at the Lodge Peter was set down softly in the snow and they walked inside, luckily there was room as long as they spent only a day.

"This place is nice." Peter smiled

"Very nice, excuse me: do you have any rooms?" Carol agreed and asked the host.

"Yes we do." They nodded

As Peter and Carol went into their room: Room A-113 and they were getting changed ready for the hot-tub, but they weren't alone in the hot tub. "Jess?" Carol double-took.

"Oh, hi." Jess waved, moaning as the warm water relaxed her body

'This is like some weird Deus Ex Machina.' Peter thought "What're you doing here?"

"... I had already booked this room for the three of us? I said I was gonna go and book us this room after we got off the plane. Or where you so focused on each other you forgot about me?" Jess pouted

"Oops..." Both Peter and Carol anime cat-faced in embarrassment

"It's fine." She smiled "Want to get in? The water's nice and hot." Jess asked with a wink.

"Sure." Carol shrugged

Carol and Peter slunk into the water and let the bubbles and hot water wash over them as the chilled wind blew past over their heads.

"This is nice." Carol moaned softly

"Definitely...The snow and hot water...it's perfect." Jess agreed.

"Hey err...sorry about ditching you Jess." Peter apologised.

"It's fine." She smiled

"Well...isn't there anything we can do to rectify it?" Carol asked

"Maybe." She sang lightly

"Well...what're you thinking?" Peter asked

"Excuse me." Jess "swam" towards Carol and whispered "Remember step five?"

"Hey!" Carol snapped lightly

"What?" Peter asked "Did I suggest something?"

"Nononono! Just Jess?" Carol blushed

"Yes..." Jess sung lightly.

"The hell!"

"Pwease...you pwomised." Jess pouted cutely.

"I did not!"

" "Did not" what?" Peter asked getting a bit worried now.

"Nothing!" Carol gasped

"Come on...it'll be fun." Jess teased

"NO!" Carol snapped a bit, her powers and embarrassment making the pool's temperature increase

"Hot, hot, hot!" Peter called out feeling his body warm up almost to a dangerous level.

"Sorry!" She gasped, stopping her powers a bit

"Jeez, what's going on? You almost boiled us alive." Peter asked

"I'm sorry." Carol sighed

"Jess, what're you suggesting?" Peter asked since this only happened when Jess swam up to Carol.

"N... N... Nothing!" Carol blushed

"It's obviously something. What is it?" Peter asked seriously.

"Three... Some." Jess sang

Upon hearing that word Carol blushed brighter again and Peter's brain was half-dead while his other half was going 'BINGOOOOOO! BINGOOOOO! WHOAAAAAAAOOOOOOOHHHH!'

Unluckily the shutdown part was in control and he slid deeper into the Hot Tub... Until his entire head was covered... And... Well... Yea.

"PETER!" Carol and Jess pulled him out as he now had a bloody nose.

*Small time skip*

"Err... What hit me?" Peter groaned as he woke up coughing

"Well...I heated the pool again and you passed out." Carol lied.

"No you didn't Carol." Jess frowned

"Ix-nay, ix-nay!" Carol stared back

"Can I just have a straight answer please?" Peter asked

"To what?" Jess smiled

"The "Threesome" **you** mentioned and **you** got embarrassed about." Peter pointed to Jess and the Carol respectively.

"Oh! Well when I pushed Carol so she would ADMIT to you that she liked you I said several steps to get a guy. And the last one was to have a threesome with her best friend." Jess shrugged

"Jess..." Carol blushed seeing as this was getting weird

"O-kay..." Peter went wide eyed.

"What?" Jess asked Carol innocently

"Well, as much as my "brain" is shouting: yes. My logic is wondering "How long did you plan this Jess?"." Peter asked

"Since before the two of you were a couple." Jess giggled

"Well, there's only one thing to rectify this." Peter said.

"Which is?" Jess asked before being webbed to the wall with several webs tightly gripping her "HEY!"

"You watch while we fuck." Peter answered simply.

"You are mean Peter." Jess pouted

"I think it's justified." Peter smiled then was glomped by Carol.

"Gah!" He gasped, falling over

Carol passionately kissed Peter and began to strip off between kisses.

Peter smiled, happily returning the kiss

"Oh...No fair!" Jess moaned looking at the two who were now stripping off their lower clothes.

"Come on Carol, don't be a bitch!"

"You're the one who mentioned it...You're gonna watch EVERY second." Carol teased

"If wasn't for me you two wouldn't even be together." Jess pouted as Peter sucked Carol's breasts

"T-True...But...If you hadn't...Ah...Embarrassed me...You'd be getting in on this." Carol responded moaning from Peter's suckling.

"... Bitch." Jess pouted

"What're you planning?" Peter whispered quickly

"Get her hot...then we can ALL play..." Carol answered with a whisper.

"Cool." Peter smiled

As Peter and Carol continued their passionate embrace, Jess couldn't help but feel aroused and wanted to get into this.

She was horny... And pissed

"Ready for a Home-Run Peter?" Carol smiled happily.

"Yeah and I'm sure we're gonna enjoy it." Peter smiled as his member was released from his covered legs.

"Oh... Carol! You undersold that thing! Come on, you lied! Total unfair best friend move!" Jess whined as Carol licked Peter's cock

Carol stuck her tongue out at Jess and carried on licking Peter's cock making him moan gently.

"Oh Carol." He moaned, running his hands through her blonde hair

"Hmm, hmm, hmm...So big..." Carol moaned as she felt herself getting wet from sucking Peter's cock.

"Bitchybitchbitch!" Jess yelled as she struggled against the web

"C-Carol I'm gonna...!" Peter moaned as he came on Carol's face

"So... Waarrrm." Carol moaned over the top, teasing Jess more

"FUCK! You're gonna pay Carol!" Jess gave a tantrum struggling against her web-prison.

"You know...I think we should go down a little bit." Carol winked

"Yeah? Like what?" Peter asked

"THESE." Carol answered enveloping her tits around Peter's cock.

"Oh... That's nice." Peter moaned

"OH! You're just being vindictive now Carol!" Jess moaned getting more and more aroused

Peter chuckled a bit, but then moaned

"S-So soft..." Peter smiled

"You gonna cum again?" Carol asked with a smile.

Peter grunted, cumming

"Hmm...tasty..." Carol hummed happily licking off her tits.

"Come on Carol! I'm your best friend!" Jess whined

"Well, what do you think?" Carol asked Peter

"Nope. Not yet." Peter grinned, pulling Carol up and thrusting into her pussy

"AH! Oh god! Y-You're so BIG!" Carol moaned feeling her pussy filled with his cock.

"Almost... Got it!" Jess grunted, pushing against the webbing as she felt it start to give

"C-Carol, I...FUCK! I'm gonna cum!" Peter moaned as he was reaching his limit after cumming twice.

"Do it! Fill me!" She moaned sexily

Peter came straight into Carol's pussy filling her with his seed. Both panted heavily and neither realised that Jess had now freed herself from her bonds.

"That was amazing." Peter smiled

"You...never cease to impress..." Carol purred.

But this two froze as a shadow blocked the light

"Oh shit." the two said in unison.

"No... Oh fuck." Jess grinned, pouncing at them

"AH! J-Jess! What're you?" Carol asked as she felt Jess's hands grope and fondle Carol's breasts while Carol still had Peter inside her.

"Aaaah!" Carol moaned

"Think it's fun? Teasing your best friend? Denying her the threesome she promised?" Jess spoke like a dominatrix.

"I didn't promise anything!" Carol moaned

"Do I have a say in this?" Peter asked

"No." Jess answered and she began to pet Carol's clit making said woman moan

*time skip*

"Th-That was..." Carol panted heavily

"Yeah...I know..." Jess sighed happily

"... Wow." Peter muttered

"Told you threesome's are good..." Jess commented slowly.

"Yes, yes you did." Carol giggled

"So...where does that leave us?" Peter asked

"You and Carol get married. However, I get to join in every now and again." Jess explained seriously

"Well...I guess that's okay." Peter nodded "You okay with that Carol?"

"Sure." Carol smiled

"Good...Cause it's gonna be a hell of a story for us." Jess smiled

*Some time later*

It was five months after Peter and Carol's wedding and during one of their "get together" both Jess and Carol became pregnant.

Peter was working himself to the bone to look after them AND run his company

'Man if this keeps up...I'll turn into a skeleton.' Peter sighed heavily. 'I need help!'

He stumbled a bit as he returned home

"Hello Peter." Carol caught him before he fell to the floor.

"Hi Carol...How's your day?" Peter sighed heavily.

"Good." She smiled, kissing him softly

"You know...It's almost killing me." Peter panted

"The whole...servicing two women and running a multi-billion company? I bet it should be." Carol deduced.

"Yea." Peter sighed

"Well...I think we can manage. I'll just have to stop with the sexy time for a while." Carol suggested.

"You ARE getting heavily pregnant. So that WOULD happen." Peter chuckled

"Think Jess will agree?" Carol asked with a smile.

"Yea... You're right." Peter sighed

"I just hope we can manage this when they're born."

"We will. It'll be alright." Carol hugged him.

"I love you." Peter smiled, kissing her

*Time Skip*

It is now eleven years later. Peter's children with Carol and Jess are now eleven, while a young girl is flying while a young boy is practising wall crawling.

"Come on Jamie, you can fly to! Why do you practise that lameness?" The girl pouted

"Because flying's for cowards Holly!" Jamie responded

"I am not!" She snarled

"Prove it!" Jamie called out staring down his sister.

"Kids...play nice." Carol spoke staring at her daughter and step-son.

"Oh let them play." Jess giggled

"There's "playing". Then there's "bullying"." Carol answered floating back down.

"Yea, I guess." Jess frowned, shrugging "You heard anything from Peter?"

"No; but being fair he WAS up all night conversing with Japan." Carol answered

"I'm back!" Peter yawned, walking down dressed in his PJ's

"Morning Peter." Carol kissed his head

"Dad!" Jamie and Holly sped hug their father.

"Oooof! Hey kids." Peter grunted, holding them close as the two nearly knocked him over

"Sleep well dad?" Holly asked

"Only a few hours...But I'm better seeing you now." Peter smiled

Jamie smiled, holding a thumbs up

"Now...are you two playing nice?" Peter asked

"Errm..." Holly and Jamie closed their mouths in embarrassment.

"Taking that as a no." He frowned

"Jamie won't try flying and he said that flying's for cowards." Holly admitted.

"Snitch!" Jamie snapped. "She called crawling walls was dumb!"

"Enough! I'm tired of you two fighting about who's powers are better; SO walk in the others shoes. Jamie you try flying and Holly you try wall crawling." Peter sighed heavily.

"I can't wall crawl! I've only for your Spider-Sense daddy!" Holly pouted

"I...I can't fly..." Jamie admitted

"Are...you two jealous of each other's powers?" Peter asked.

"No!" They both said, looking away. Both had inherited a mix of this of parent's abilities: not all of one, not all of another. It was a mix match.

"Kids..." Peter stared at them with a caring look.

"Yes?" They asked nervously

"It's okay. It's normal to feel intimidated by sibling's abilities, but if you deny those feelings you'll resent your family and become distant. So...is there anything you want to say?" Peter asked.

"... I'm sorry." They both sighed.

"There, was that so difficult?" Peter asked

"No..." the children sighed

"Good." He smiled, patting their heads

"Now...let's have a good day today." Peter smiled

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	44. Wasp And Jocasta Chapter 44 Part 1

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Janet Van Dyne and Jocasta Chapter 44 Part 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

shadodemon12: thanks for the suggestion for Spider-Man Holiday-Shots. Keep an eye out for it.

Radrex: Yes we ARE continuing with Toni Stark, it's just we've got other chapters featuring other heroes to go through

ERoc901 Tha Clean Up Man: We don't focus on JUST lemons, we try and build up a story for the readers enjoyment THEN we add lemons…But keep an eye out for a Spidey/She-Hulk pairing.

Natal: We've got something planned for Jubilee already you'll just have to be patient.

Gaby: we have ideas set up for your suggestions and as for the new Spidey-Harem story…there ARE stories called: Doom's Reign, Harem of Latveria and A Web of Love: Rewoven, that are co-written with Grey and I which features Spidey with other women. But if you're on about a COMPLETELY Spider-Man story, Grey and I will have to think about it and get back to you.

To the Guest of Jan 23: we DO have a Spider-Queen Part 2, but you'll have to be patient.

Janet Van Dyne frowned as she walked through the Avengers Mansion, hand on her cheek.

She looked upon the city and thought back to what transpired a long time ago: her husband slapping her. Though she left him and moved out she could still feel that sting on her cheek.

She hated him. But, still, she wishes to move on.

"Hey Wasp, what's up?" a kind voice asked Janet. It was Captain America, one of the few people Janet could talk to about anything.

"Just... Remembering." She sighed

"About Hank?" Steve asked

"N... Yes." Janet sighed, unable to lie to her friend

"You want to talk about it?" Steve asked

"Not really." She sighed

"It helps to talk about it." Steve comforted her

"I've gotten over it." She sighed

"Alright." Steve nodded "Why don't you take the week off? Get some fresh air." He suggested.

"I get enough fresh air already." She chuckled

"Well take the week off still. I think it'll do you good." Steve smiled

"Fine." She nodded, sighing

"But...I'm going to have some girl company, there's no way I'm going alone." Janet added

"Who're you bringing with you?" Steve asked

"Jocasta. If I'm going on holiday, it'll be an educational one." Janet answered

"That would be like bringing yourself." Steve chuckled since the robot woman was based off Janet's mind

"That way I can be sure of intelligent conversation." Janet chuckled.

"Haha." Cap frowned

"Thanks for talking to me Steve." Janet smiled

"No problem." He smiled and walked off.

*time skip*

Janet was dressed in her casual clothes nothing smart yet not completely scruffy. Jocasta her robotic doppelganger was dressed in a similar fashion: both wore light coloured shirts and blue jean three-quarter shorts.

Next to her was a woman made of metal with Janet's body shape and face with glowing red eyes

"Today looks nice doesn't it?" Jocasta asked

"It does. You hardly see rain around here." Janet agreed.

The two were walking through New York with smiles on their faces

"Where shall we go first?" Jocasta asked.

"I'm not sure." Janet frowned, tapping her chin

"Shall we wander?" Jocasta asked.

"Sure." Janet nodded, smiling

As the two walked around New York they visited some of the places they had once saved while being part of The Avengers, such as: the Museum of Natural history, the Empire State Building and The Dakota House.

The two were having a very enjoyable day, laughing

"I never knew that this place housed so many things. It's enjoyable just to have some time to ourselves." Jocasta smiled.

"I know." Janet nodded, smiling

The two were currently sitting down at a restaurant where they were enjoying a late lunch.

"I am still surprised you can eat though." Janet joked

"It is. But I cannot deny the sensational tastes." Jocasta answered

Janet chuckled at that, smiling

"Now...where to go next?" Janet asked

"I dunno." Male voice from behind them shrugged

"AH!" the two girls turned to see the location of the voice, it was Peter Parker: Spider-Man. "Peter...it's just you." Janet sighed in relief.

"Hey." He waved, smiling

"How are you Mr Parker?" Jocasta asked

"I'm fine. Just looking around." He smiled

"Can you give us directions to some impressive landmarks?" Jocasta asked.

"Please, Janet should know her way around." Peter laughed

"It would be nice for a fresh perspective." Jocasta responded

"Jocasta..." Janet mumbled.

"What?" Peter asked

"Sorry about disturbing you Peter." Janet answered

"Don't worry; I'd be happy to show you around." Peter smiled.

He gave them a thumbs up, as they walked off

"What was that?" Janet asked Jocasta

"I thought it would be interesting." Jocasta answered "And I thought he looked quite handsome."

"Handsome?!" Janet gasped "Seriously?!"

"My ideals and mind are based on yours. I wager you were thinking the same." Jocasta answered

"I... I did not." She blushed

"Your cheeks are becoming flush and you are not making eye contact." Jocasta answered

"Oh hush Ms Roboto." Janet muttered, lightly pushing Jocasta with a smile before she walked away

*Time Skip*

The three where walking through New York, each with a hot dog in hand

"I'm telling you...you need a good hot dog, go to Jerry's." Peter swallowed.

"Hmm..." Jocasta agreed with a mouthful of the confection.

"This is nice." He smiled

"So...Where're you leading us Peter? Nowhere bad I hope." Janet asked taking a bite of her hot dog.

"Nah, don't worry. It's nothing bad." Peter answered

"Chances of a negative location: 21%." Jocasta nodded

"Wow that low...Okay well here we are: New York's beach front stores." Peter pointed out.

"Temperature:... " Jocasta started but Janet put her hand over her silver lips

"We get it. It's gonna be good." She chuckled

"Well, come on. Marie's store should be around here." Peter spoke

"How do you know these people?" Jocasta asked

"I know a guy who knows everyone." Peter answered.

"Such as?" Janet smiled

"He knows every: hero, villain, bystander and location. He's ferried everyone around so much he's like a personalised GPS." Peter chuckled.

"... Who the hell is he?" Janet frowned

"Joel: the Mercury Taxis guy." Peter answered

*Time Skip, with Janet and Jocasta*

"That was a nice day." Jocasta smiled

"Yes it was." Janet smiled

"Do you think we'll have another day like today?" Jocasta asked

"I hope." Janet nodded with a sigh

"I think it will be an adventure; if Peter can show us around some more." Jocasta smiled.

"You're doing something." Janet frowned

"Doing what?" Jocasta asked looking at Janet.

"I don't know." She scoffed

"Do you think I am hoping to flirt with Peter? Because that is what you're thinking of I wager." Jocasta answered

"No it is not." Janet snapped

"Your voice has gone up an octave. You're lying; you're protecting yourself from feeling." Jocasta answered

"Ooooooooh! Shut it Jocasta!" She snapped

"Very well; I will leave out of your private affairs, but I still admit that I am beginning to become attracted to Peter." Jocasta answered "It is better than being Ultron's mate."

"Or trying to steal Vision away from Wanda." Janet added

"Very true; I guess I am in the same boat as you." Jocasta answered

"W... We aren't in the same boat." Janis blushed

"You have left Hank, **I** have renounced Ultron. We are alone together away from our quote unquote "family"." Jocasta answered

"I guess." She shrugged

"So, why should we not allow ourselves to feel something again?" Jocasta asked

"Okay! You're twisting my words against me!" Janet snapped

"Am I?" Jocasta asked thinking she was just speaking the truth.

"Yes! You have something you want so you are using facts and twisting them to get the outcome you want!" Janet snapped

"Oh...I am sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate anything." Jocasta apologised.

Janet just huffed and lay down on her bed

"Good night." Jocasta answered kindly.

"Good night!" Janet huffed.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	45. Fem-Hawkeye Part 1 Chapter 45

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Fem-Hawkeye Chapter 45 Part 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

SpideyJJJ: Yes there WILL be more of those three in later chapters

Guest of January 27th: calm down please. But we're glad you like them.

Shadowblade: thank you for your recommendations. Ghost actually looked up Hippolyta on Marvel wikia, BUT there MIGHT be some confusion in regarding with her, some people will be expecting: Spidey-X-DC-Verse.

Avengers Fan: Yes there WILL be alternate universe and genderbent versions of other heroes. There MIGHT be a DC/Spidey story, it's all how Grey and I feel about it. We're also doing a number of other stories; so we're a bit strapped for time. Go check out Grey's profile for other stories.

Avenger's Tower, inside were the team and one in particular was training her archery skills to stay sharp...though she was playing around. Her name was: Clara Barton otherwise known as "Hawkeye".

She was dancing around; shooting love heart shaped tipped arrows all over the place as a cheesy song played, shooting to the beat of the song.

"Bah, bah, bah! Hello Sir, I've been waiting on you." Clara sung along shooting her arrows into several targets.

"Well, looks like YOU are having fun." Natasha Romanova grinned as she entered the room

"Damn it! Jeez Natasha, KNOCK next time!" Clara snapped missing her target and piercing the wall.

"It's the training room. You can't knock." Natasha deadpanned

"Well just...don't walk in on someone having a bit of "Me Time"." Clara answered

"You were in the training room." Natasha deadpanned

"Double standards still." Clara sighed, pulling her arrows out of the various targets and the wall.

"I don't expect others to knock when I'm training." Natasha shrugged

'You don't care though...' Clara sighed "I'm gonna go out for a while."

"Good luck." Natasha shrugged

"I don't need luck. Just skill." Clara answered

*time skip*

"PLEASE Ms, you're taking ALL of my stock!" the booth patron begged.

"I paid for thirty turns, I'm gonna PLAY for thirty turns." Clara answered hitting another stack of bottles and getting another stuffed animal.

"Don't you think you're being a bit mean?" Peter laughed as he walked up behind her, wrapping an arm around his friends shoulder

"Meep! Jeez Peter...what is it about people sneaking up on me today?" Clara snapped lightly. "Besides...I'm giving them to the kids."

"Ah, okay." Peter nodded, a camera hanging around his neck

"On vacation?" Clara asked turning to Peter and scoring yet another stuffed animal.

"Oh come on!" the patron groaned.

"Nope. Gotta take a few pics for the Bugle." He shrugged

"What about?" Clara asked throwing her last ball at the tower of bottles.

"I'm cleaned out!" the patron cried.

"Of the fair. There's some big event later on." Peter shrugged "Wasn't paying attention."

"Mind if I accompany you?" Clara asked trying to pick up her won prizes.

"Sure." Peter smiled, helping her

"Why'd you win these again?" Peter chuckled

"Staying sharp and being a nice person." Clara answered.

"Don't the Avengers have a training room?" Peter asked

"I got interrupted." Clara sighed.

"Oh...Hulk?" Peter asked

"Tasha." Clara shook her head.

"What's the big deal?" Peter frowned

"No respect for "Me Time"." Clara answered handing a stuffed animal to a young girl.

"Me time?" Peter asked, passing a toy to another kid

"Yeah." Clara passed a toy to a pair of lovers ""Me Time" it's when I enjoy being on my own for a while."

Peter shrugged at that, smiling

"So, what's this thing you're supposed to report on?" Clara asked handing three toys to three individual children.

"No idea." Peter laughed stupidly

"Okay..." Clara laughed "How long till the deadline?"

"Nine?" Peter shrugged

"We've got some time. Want to enjoy the carnival with me?" Clara asked

"Sure." Peter smiled

As Peter and Clara gave out all of the prizes they took to the carnival arm in arm.

*time skip*

"Well, we've been all around the carnival and I've STILL not gotten the photos." Peter sighed.

"Too bad." Clara sighed

"What's left?" Peter thought

Clara looked around and then saw the last ride. "The Ferris Wheel?"

"Sure." Peter smiled

As the two climbed aboard the wheel's carriages they felt the movement of the gears pulling them upwards.

The two sat down, smiling as they looked out the window

"New York at night..." Clara smiled seeing the city illuminate.

"Yeah..." Peter agreed webbing his camera to the back of the carriage and setting it to take pictures every five seconds, which was a good thing it had plenty of memory to spare.

"So beautiful." Clara smiled

"Yeah...I never get tired of this view." Peter smiled "Swinging around the skyline at night." he explained.

"Jumping from rooftop to rooftop." Clara added

"The wind through your hair..." Peter smiled feeling the effects of the sight.

"The rush of being so high and moving so fast making your heart beat a hundred miles an hour."

"Skies the limit..." Peter and Clara stared at each other then turned away.

Clara was blushing slightly, looking away

Peter doing the same turned back and tried to apologise but Clara spoke at the same time

"Clara..."

"Peter..."

"G-Go ahead...I didn't mean to interrupt." Peter turned away slightly.

"No... No, you first." She blushed

"I...ahem...I only meant...it must be awkward...not having privacy." Peter spoke tying not to sound like a teenager again.

"No, no, its fine." She waved off

"Just that...It's been a while..." Peter spoke "No, no, wait that's not what I meant!" Peter fumbled

Clara chuckled lightly at Peter's nervousness

"God...I'm making things awkward." Peter chuckled lightly at his own inadequacies

"It was already awkward. You made it worse." Clara teased

"Oh god, please don't..." Peter chuckled rubbing his eyes

"What?" She smiled

"You know what..." Peter looked at her.

"What?" She asked curiously

"I think, that you think, this is a date." Peter answered.

"Is it not?" She asked teasingly

"I...I dunno." Peter chuckled

Clara chuckled softly, smiling

"Well...if it is..." Peter tried to think of an answer "Where does that leave us?"

"Friends having some fun?" Clara shrugged

"Yeah...Yeah I can agree to that." Peter smiled with a nod.

Clara smiled at that, looking out the window again

'Way to go Parker, you made this REALLY awkward.' Peter thought looking out the window as well.

"It's not awkward Parker." She laughed, knowing what he was thinking from his face and his reflection in the window

"Oh jeez..." Peter sighed in embarrassment.

Clara just laughed at her friend, smiling

"It IS a nice night out though." Clara commented

"Y... Yea." Peter nodded

Clara gave a quick look at her watch and noticed it was half past eight at night. "Uh oh...don't you need to submit some photos?"

"Crap!" Peter gasped "I-I gotta go." Peter spoke

"We better get to the ground first." Clara answered

"No, no, I'm fine." Peter waved off, taking his clothes off revealing he had his costume underneath

'Damn that's hot.' Clara blushed lightly.

Peter put his mask on and grabbed the camera, getting ready

"Thanks for a great time Spidey." Clara smiled

"Always welcome Hawkey." He smiled

As Spider-Man swung away Clara looked on at the skyline seeing Peter swing into the lit concrete jungle.

"Today was awesome." She smiled

As the ride came to its end Clara began to walk back to Avengers Tower, where a certain spy was waiting up for her.

"Had a fun date?" Natasha grinned

"Not that it's any of your concern but...yes." Clara answered

"Oh please, my friend's love life IS my business." Natasha smiled

"My...Oh DON'T even go there Tasha!" Clara defended.

"Details!" She grinned

"I...You...Alright. But you can NEVER repeat this to the others!" Clara stuttered.

"No promises." She waved off, following her

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	46. Lyra Part 1 Chapter 46

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Lyra Chapter 46 Part 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

LegionnaireBlaze: I'll accept that challenge but we've got a Cosmic already lined up.

Roronoamingo555: We've got a Captain America Chapter in development.

Shadowblade: Thank you for your suggestions, we MIGHT do a Spidey-DC story but you'll have to be patient.

MaverickCoyote9: Thank you for your feedback, Ghost will try to do a better job.

Hollowichigo12 and Shinteo-5: Ghost was not aware of Kate Bishop being Hawkeye, he was only aware of Clint Barton. Also this way we can do multiple similar named heroes for different chapters e.g.: Fem-Thor (our earlier chapters) to future Thor (Jane Foster, chapters. TBA)

To the guests of January 30th: Spider Queen and Domino are coming please be patient.

The future, 23rd century, a war was broken out and only the strong survived; the majority of men were wiped out leaving women.

However... That is what the woman wanted. For the war was between men and woman

"Forward!" a commanding woman called to her troops.

The men and woman roared as they charged for yet another battle

"Take them down lads!" the men's leader shouted, being part of the underdog side.

"Destroy them!" The female commander roared

"NO PRISONERS!" the men's leader roared

*Small time skip*

It was a massacre...the men's side had lost, now captured and enslaved to the women's side.

But, at the same time, there were still powerful mini-communities of men left scattered around the world.

At the main castle of The Women, the Queen: Thundra Banner; had a task for only her most loyal and trustworthy soldier: Her daughter, Lyra.

Because, to destroy the men, they needed an ever STRONGER warrior

Lyra walked towards her mother, her skin light green, inherited from her father: Bruce Banner, The Incredible Hulk. She bowed before her. "Mother."

"It is time for your mission daughter." Thundra frowned

"Of course mother." Lyra rose from her position.

"You must travel back in time like I had."

"To find a warrior to give us the turning tide?" Lyra asked

"Yes." Thundra answered

"The 'Heroic Ages' greatest hero."

"Spider-Man..." Lyra whispered

"Yes...as much as you are your father's blood: great strength; we need a warrior's blood to enhance that further...and finish this." Thundra nodded.

"I understand Mother." She nodded

"You must coerce him in any way possible, don't allow yourself to become distracted." Thundra spoke "And try and avoid your father...As much as possible. There's the chance he'll make a connection."

"Yes mother." Lyra nodded again

"Try and get close to him, earn his trust." Thundra added "Now good luck my daughter."

"Thank you." Lyra nodded and headed to the time machine.

*time skip... Backwards*

New York, 21st Century and one certain Spider was swinging around trying to keep villains off the street.

He was still young, nineteen, and still learning

"Hello New York." Spidey quipped swinging through the concrete city.

The streets ignored his kind words as they were being drowned out by J. Jonah Jameson's loud-mouthed slander. "Look at this New York, a masked vigilante called "Spider-Man" "protecting" our fair city! It's all a charade; his misled ways will cost this city its good name!"

"God DAMN it JJ, leave me alone!" Peter snapped lightly

That was when a blinding flash of light appeared in Times Square and appeared a fiery red haired woman with light green skin and battle-worn armour.

Her red clothing under the armour flexed against her toned body as she stood to her full might, nearly seven foot tall, and stretched

Though Peter seemed captivated by the sight he WAS worried that she looked to come for a fight, also the people of New York WERE taking pictures and talking among them on what just happened.

'She kinda looks like She-Hulk.' He thought

"Where is Spider-Man?" the warrior woman called out.

"Uh-oh." Peter gulped

At once New York ratted him out

"I love this town." Peter rolled his eyes with sarcasm.

Lyra's eyes scanned the direction everyone pointed and soon spotted her target

"Found you." Lyra targeted and leaped towards Spider-Man

"THIS is why Spider-Man is a plague upon our city! He's brought this...this CREATURE who is on the rampage for him!" Jonah proclaimed

"SHUT UP!" Spidey snapped "Besides, it's a fucking girl you Hitler-stached prick!"

"HITLER-STACHED?!" Jonah shouted before the jumbo-tron was broken by Lyra's clap.

"That shut him up." Lyra sighed and she turned her attention back to Spider-Man.

"Wow... Someone actually shut old JJ up." Peter said in shock

"It's nothing...YOU'RE Spider-Man?" Lyra asked

"Who's asking?" Spidey asked.

"Lyra." She said simply

"So...why're you here? I doubt you came because of my current situation." Peter quipped.

Lyra froze, not really thinking of what she should have said

"I...err..." Lyra tried to think of something but couldn't

"Well if you just wanted to find me, congratulations. If you don't need me anymore, I'll just be going." Peter answered

But she ended up chasing him

"AH! Why're you chasing me?" Spidey asked as he was pursued

But, again, she had no idea what to say and kept chasing him

'Think Spidey, THINK! Got it!' Peter thought and slipped out of Lyra's sight.

"Where could he have gone?"

'Stay still Parker...' Peter thought as he crawled his way up the building. 'Still. Stay still.'

"Where are you Spider-Man?" Lyra called out

'Why did I chose red and blue as my main colours?' Peter thought. 'Black, grey or something would have worked SO much more! I need a new costume! A stealth suit or something!'

"Found you!" Lyra called out after turning back

"Crap!" Spidey spoke and web-swung off hoping to shake her off.

*time skip*

Peter had managed to give Lyra the slip and strip out of his costume, that way he was hopefully invisible to her.

He was walked home and he felt like he was at his wits end, jumping at every shadow

"Urgh...this day...Felt like it would never END!" Peter groaned as he approached his Aunt's home in Queens.

"Aunt May! I'm home!" He called

"Ah, Peter. Welcome back, we have a guest." Aunt May responded kindly.

"... A guest?" Peter asked, walking into this main room

As he walked in his blood ran cold. "Hello Mr Parker." It was Lyra.

'FUUUUUUUUUUCK!' He mentally screamed

"Um...Who-who's this?" Peter asked trying to feign ignorance.

"Lyra, she says that she's after Spider-Man." Aunt May answered

"Correct. And seeing as you take pictures of him, I thought it'd beneficial to find the person who might know where he is." Lyra answered

"I just find him randomly." Peter shrugged "I can't really help you."

"Can't you...?" Lyra sighed "Well then...you're not of use to me then."

"Yea, sorry?" Peter shrugged

"It's a shame...you could've been useful." Lyra answered leaving the house

"Why do you keep saying that?" Peter asked

But after a few seconds he just shrugged

'Crazy girl...' Peter panted heavily.

*Outside*

'That boy...his not...bad looking...If I can't chose the warrior way with him...maybe the other way.' Lyra thought.

And she grinned widely, licking her red lips

*Tomorrow*

Peter woke up rubbing his eyes and thought that today was gonna be better.

Well... He hoped so.

"Hmm...Hnnmm...Right. Time to get up." Peter groaned getting out of bed.

He quickly got dressed and headed out

"Morning Aunt May." Peter spoke sleepily.

"Good morning." May nodded

"Sleep well?" Peter asked

"Fine, fine." May nodded

"Danger around Central park as Molten Man is fighting the green skinned woman who appeared yesterday. And she appears to ask for Spider-Man." a news reporter other than Jonah, as he was taking some time off.

"... What?" Peter frowned

"Oh dear...I hope Spider-Man can help her." May spoke in worry for Lyra.

"I better get to get pictures." Peter lied, running off

"But what about your breakfast?" May asked but was too late; Peter had bolted off with his camera.

*at the scene*

"Come on sweetheart...you KNOW you can't handle the hot stuff." Molten man gave a prideful boast.

"Detestable sperm bank." She scoffed

"Detestable...I'll melt you!" Molten Man shouted shooting magma at Lyra.

"Now, now, that's it way to talk to a lady." Spidey scoffed as he arrived

"Web-Brains!" Molten Man seethed

"Spider-Man." Lyra smiled then smacked Molten Man with a REALLY hard punch K.O'ing him. "You came, excellent."

"... Huh. So I WASN'T needed." Peter frowned

"Oh no; you ARE needed." Lyra answered

"What for?" Spider-Man asked.

"My Mission." Lyra answered

"Mission?"

"To find you." Lyra answered

"You found me yesterday." Spider-Man answered 'What was WITH this girl?'

"Yes, but I need to tell you something...privately." Lyra spoke and observed that they were gathering a crowd.

"Err... Okay?" Peter shrugged

"Can we go to a private location now?" Lyra asked as she sighed heavily seeing the gathering crowd.

"I said okay!" Peter snapped lightly

The two left to a different location, after evading most of the crowd in Central Park.

*time skip*

"Okay...now what is this mission?" Peter asked.

The two where in an alley far from prying eyes

"I am from the future." Lyra sighed "And the world is going to die."

"Yes. I am the daughter of the Hulk." She frowned "Who else has skin this green? I am here because... I am not strong enough. We need a child of me, the daughter of Earth's strongest man and woman, as well as the Heroic Ages greatest hero: you."

"...Okay...Hulk's daughter...and **I'M** this "Heroic Age" Greatest Hero?" Peter asked

"Yes." Lyra smiled

"Okay...You DO realise I'm just starting out; right?" Peter deadpanned.

"Doesn't matter." She frowned

"Okay...So your mission to seduce me...for a baby...to save your future...What's it like?" Peter asked.

"Terrible." She sighed

"Look as much as I appreciate you looking for me...It's just...TOO much to take in!" Peter answered

Lyra smiled. Time for take two

"So...where does that leave us?" Lyra asked with a smile

She walked towards him with a sway of her body

"I...err...I dunno." Peter deadpanned.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck

"I think...we'll get to know each other REALLY well." Lyra smiled

Peter's brain was being over loaded at the moment

"I...err...I...bye-bye." Peter spoke in shock.

And then he ran away

"This is going to be difficult...but fun." Lyra smiled.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	47. Gamora Part 1 Chapter 47

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Gamora Chapter 47 Part 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Darkseid123: we're planning for Hela and other immortal women for Spidey to have romances with. Keep your eyes out

Shadowblade: thanks for your keen eyes on that sentence and thanks for your suggestions.

Bluemoon: we're aiming for a large range of women for Peter to have relationships with, so forgive us when we don't know certain characters but thank you for these suggestions; they'll be added to Ghost's "pairing list" for future use.

 **Author's note:** Rocket you've asked for this chapter for so long and now…after 46 previous chapters, this chapter and two future chapters belong to your friend, comrade and assassin buddy: Gamora!

PS. We've got you a little…present in store.

Deep in space, The Guardians of The Galaxy were recovering from an ordeal involving a group of Rogues Ravagers.

It was nothing they couldn't deal with but still

"I am Groot." Groot groaned trying to pluck a metal shrapnel piece from his shoulder

"I got ya buddy." Rocket scurried up his friends back and pulled the piece from the tree alien's back.

"I am Groot." He nodded

"Ah, there we go." Rocket smiled pulling out a dagger-sized piece of metal out of Groot's back...actually it WAS a dagger

"Thank you. I thought I lost it during the last encounter." Drax took it from Rocket.

"I am Groot!" Groot snapped

"Groot's right "WHY is YOUR dagger in HIS back?!"." Rocket asked

"It was when we were running from the Rogue Ravagers." Drax explained.

"And?" Rocket hissed

"Groot's shoulder was in the way." Drax answered simply.

"I am Groot?!" Groot snapped

"Exactly "Why the frag DID you hit him?!"." Rocket translated

"It was an accident." Drax answered again

"Would you guys keep it down?! Gamora's sleeping and she's NOT in the mood for this!" Quill hushed them.

"What's wrong? Is she pregnant?" Rocket asked mockingly

"Yes!" Quill snapped, shocking everyone

"I...Am Groot?" Groot asked in shock

"It's not Drax's is it?" Rocket quipped

"No it's not mine!" Drax snap shouted.

"Shut up!" Quill hushed them

"It was her boyfriends! You know, that other Peter from Earth she snapped at me about when I tried asking her out!" Quill explained

"WEB-HEAD?!" Rocket yelled out causing Gamora to slam her room door open.

"Shut. Up." The deadliest woman in the Universe hissed, glaring at them. Her hair was a mess, her white eyes narrowed in anger and one of her shiny silver swords in her gentle looking green fingers

"Warned you." Quill whispered

"ALL of you." Gamora breathed heavy

"I didn't do anything!" Quill yelled

Gamora stabbed the side of the ship that was next to Quill's head and got in close "Quiet." She seethed.

"Yes ma'am." He squeaked

As Gamora pulled her sword out of The Milano's hull wall she went back to her room and sealed her door.

"I am Groot." Groot Spoke

"You're right bud...Web-Head must've done something REALLY royal to tick her off that she's THIS mad...Pregnancy and all" Rocket whispered

*With Gamora*

Gamora entered her room in anger, kicking a wall from her teammate's action. She was gonna stab a table when she stopped, the tip of her blade inches from a picture. A picture her herself and Peter

She looked longingly at the picture, remembering what had happened only a few months ago...before this mission, when they were together. The picture was of them at a paint-ball range, with them wearing full armour, covered in paint and smiling.

He was such a kind, living person. So funny and free spirited

'Peter...' Gamora thought stroking the picture. Being the foster-daughter of Thanos the Mad Titan Gamora and Nebula weren't given the luxury of emotion...but Peter brought them out in her.

*Flashback*

"Okay...got it." Quill smiled as he clicked his camera capturing the moment Peter and Gamora exited the paint-ball forest with exhausted smiles and arms linked around each other.

"That was great?" Peter smiled

"I still believe you cheated." Gamora laughed

"Come on Gamora...You KNOW I can't turn that off." Peter chuckled.

"You can choose to ignore it." She pouted cutely, her pink lips quivering

"Oh get a fracking room will ya? It'll take me AGES to get the sludge outta my fur!" Rocket snarled

"I am Groot." Groot followed out COMPLETELY covered in paint.

"You look like abstract art." Drax spoke walking out in green and red paint...which was almost patterned like his skin.

"Oh go and have some fun with a female raccoon." Peter waved off

"What did you say to me Web-Head? Come on, say it again! I triple dare ya!" Rocket snarled.

"Go and have some fun with a female raccoon."

"That's it...I oughta! ..." Rocket geared up for a savage attack but saw a pack of female raccoons "I...gotta book."

And he ran away like his tail was on fire

"Looks like he's gonna have a little orgy." Peter joked

"I am Groot?" Groot asked which sounded like "What does he mean "Orgy"."

"It looks like he is going to mate with all of those other rodents." Drax theorised

"Very entertaining." Gamora said, holding back a smile

"Come on, we'll be back for him later." Quill spoke rubbing his stomach.

"Oh go and bang Shadow-Cat." Peter laughed playfully, lightly pushing the other Peter

"Oh shut up." Quill rolled his eyes...though in truth he WAS going to go and see Kitty.

Peter laughed, pushing Quill back

"I hope for my family one day. It will be a reunion worth remembrance." Drax thought aloud with a smile.

"Yea. Hope it all goes well one day man." Peter nodded, patting his shoulder

*Flashback end*

'We had such fun...' Gamora thought and began to look through a secret photo album that had pictures of her and Peter.

She flipped through the book, smiling as she remembered every single event

The time they went to SeaWorld, the Park, the wrestling and weapon's gym...all good memories. Then she landed on the day they first got together: after Titus tried to steal a rare weapon from SHIELD.

*flashback*

"Titus is gonna stay in Nova Corps lock-up for a long time. Thanks Guardians." a Nova Corps operative spoke

"No problem." Quill smiled

"Just send us the bounty on that guy's head." Rocket commented thinking of the gear he can get with the reward.

"Classy Rocket." Peter, dressed as Spider-Man quipped.

And, much to EVERYONES surprise, Gamora giggled

"I'm sorry did the universe just get warped by the Infinity Gauntlet or Scarlet Witch again, but did YOU just LAUGH?!" Peter asked making Gamora giggle again.

"Is anyone else creeped out?" Quill muttered

The rest of the Guardians and Spidey raised their hands.

"Sorry. He is very amusing." Gamora smiled

"He...I'M amusing too!" Quill deadpanned.

"No you are not." She frowned

"Hurk!" Quill faked a heart attack from sheer shock of being called "not funny".

"Wish that could happen for real?" Spidey asked, making Gamora laugh harder.

"I swear! I am NOT even TRYING!" Peter said in shock

"Oh come on!" Quill snapped.

Peter laughed nervously at that

"I am Groot." Groot whispered

"I hear ya bud." Rocket sighed.

"What?" Peter asked

"He says you're lucky you made her laugh." Rocket answered

"Ah." Peter nodded

"I...I haven't laughed in ages...Thank you Spider-Man..." Gamora wiped a tear away.

"... Thanks." He smiled slightly

"It is a miracle to get Gamora to smile. Well done." Drax praised Spidey

"Ha, thanks...anyone want to head back to my place?" Peter offered.

"Please." Gamora smiled

"Anyone got a camera? THIS needs to be recorded." Rocket quipped.

Quill passed Rocket a camera

"Alright you two; say: Laser Blaster!" Rocket got the two laughers together in a shot.

"Laser Blaster." they smiled as Rocket took the picture.

*End Flashback*

Gamora closed the book, holding it close

"Hey Gamora?" Quill called, knocking the door "We're on Earth."

"Huh? Oh right." Gamora responded and quickly put the book back in her hiding place.

"We're on Earth. So you can see your Baby-Papa." Quill joked

"Shut up Quill." Gamora stared lightly at her friend.

"What? You can." He smiled

Gamora just grumbled and left The Milano seeing that they landed at SHIELD HQ, where Gamora hoped to see Peter.

She smiled happily as she walked around

"It's good to feel some solid earth beneath out feet." Drax spoke

"I am Groot." Groot answered

"Yeah that's true bud...Speaking of: I wonder what happened to those hot gals I hooked up with?" Rocket thought aloud

"Maybe THEY have baby blues." Quill joked.

Rocket froze in terror at that, fainting

"Wow, still knocking people out with your second rate jokes Star-Lord?" Peter's voice spoke as he walked up to them.

"Peter!" Gamora gasped, spinning around to see Peter wearing a new costume

"Gamora." Peter hugged her "It's great to see you, it's been ages." Peter smiled just happy to see her.

"Why? What happened?" Peter asked

It was a sleek black high-density costume with some white light weight armour resting on top of it, a red spider on his chest with the legs wrapping over his back and down his legs and arms

"We are having a child." She smiled

"We...what?" Peter asked

"We're having a child." Gamora repeated.

Peter was frozen; his suit was based off Gamora's armoured suit she wore a while ago

"Peter...say something." Gamora asked

And she gasped when he hugged her

"Y-You're hugging me." Gamora gasped

"Of course I am. We're gonna be parents!" Peter cheered.

Gamora's face split into a soft, small smile and hugged him back

"I believe; this calls for a "celebration"? It will be good to be joyous for once." Drax commented.

"Yea." Peter smiled "Like the suit 'Mora?"

"Mora?" Gamora asked

"It's a nickname. What? You don't like it?" Peter asked

"... Sounds nice." She smiled

"Brilliant." Peter smiled and placed his hand on Gamora's stomach "How long in?" Peter asked.

"Not even two months." The most dangerous MILF in the Universe smiled

"Well...I'm gonna be with you to the end then." Peter smiled.

"Good." She smiled "And I love the suit."

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	48. Madam Hydra Part 1 Chapter 48

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Viper/Madam Hydra Chapter 48 Part 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Tanglang: those chapters are in production

Shadodemon123: Yeah…Sorry about not doing Mardi Gras. As stated in the "Explanation Page" in Holiday One-Shots: Grey and I are British, we aren't privy to ALL holidays around the world and it'll take us MANY tries to get the: stories on time, choosing the characters and knowing the actual dates ahead of time to plan it.

Hollowichigo12: Grey and I are happy to please.

MonkyingAbout: She's planned in a future chapter, please be patient.

Guest of Feb 09: Having that character in a future chapter. Keep your eyes out

 **Author's Note:** Rocket, hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Gamora's and Your stories WILL continue.

In most worlds Peter Parker was a hero. One of the greatest in the world.

But this world...he wasn't, he was in the training ranks of one of the world's most diabolical organisations: HYDRA.

And, right now, he was in bed with a green haired woman

"Ah, ah, ah, ah...FUCK!" Said woman moaned as she came from Peter's embrace.

Peter grunted, filling her pussy at the same time, holding her close

"Ah...you...are so good..." the woman moaned as they slowed down ad stopped

"Y-You inspire me Madam." Peter answered

The woman smiled, brushing some of Peter's hair out of his face

"You're to be infused with the new technology Peter." she spoke

"I know the risks Madam, I'm willing to take them." Peter answered

"Hmm." Madam kissed him "Dedicated to the end."

"To you." he nodded

"After the infusion...you'll never be the same. You might become something more." Madam answered

"Madam?" he asked

"When we're alone...call me: Viper." Viper smiled stroking his cheek "You'll be the first of a new soldier, a stronger breed."

"Of course...Viper." Peter smiled

Viper smiled, kissing him again

"Soldier Parker report to the Enhancement Room. Soldier Parker report to the Enhancement Room." a voice spoke through the megaphone.

"Here I go." Peter sighed

"Wait." Viper held his arm before he got up and kissed him again "You WILL be the strongest."

"I will be. For you." He nodded, quickly getting dressed

As Peter got dressed Viper did the same and followed him to the Enhancement Room. Where he would be infused with a new technology to make him stronger than before.

She was dressed in a green leather dress that reached her ankles with large slits up to her hips, but it was sleeveless and was tight over her chest with green elbow length gloves.

Peter was wearing a HYDRA green and yellow suit with goggles covering his eyes. "Are you ready Madam?"

"Of course." she nodded, putting on bright green lipstick

As Viper put on the lipstick they walked towards the room where they were greeted by several scientists and The Red Skull. "Ah, Herr Parker. So gut of you to join us." He spoke in a strong German accent.

"Hail HYDRA." Peter stood to attention "I apologise for my absence sir."

"Yeah. HE was busy banging Miss Green." A woman wearing a white and pink outfit which didn't cover her legs

"Gwenpool..." Viper stared darkly at the woman.

"What?" she grinned cheekily, walking off "Just here for you lot to pay me."

"ENOUGH! Ve are here to vork NOT to do ze shenanigans!" Red Skull commanded

"I am ready Sir." Peter nodded, walking forwards

"Gut, ze experiment involves ze genetic infusion of spiders into humans." Red Skull spoke "Und ze combination of ze Super Soldier Serum."

"I understand." Peter nodded "So I will be like Captain America with proportionate abilities of a Spider added?"

"Exactly." Viper nodded

"Are you ready Herr Parker? Zis VILL change HYDRA AND your life." Skull spoke

"I am ready Sir." He nodded in confidence

"Gut, ready ze procedure!" Skull commanded his scientists. "Und VE vill be talking about your..."Professionalism"." he turned his attention to Viper.

"Yes Sir." She nodded "I have needs, so does he. So we slept together once."

"Not what **I** heard." Gwenpool smirked

"Fuck off!" Viper snapped

As Peter entered the Enhancement Chamber where he would become the next stage of Hydra enhancement.

He was locked down, needles lined up with his arms and other similar things happened

"Preparing the serum and spider genetics." one of the scientists spoke.

Peter closed his eyes, relaxing as everyone got to work. Recording serums, readying machines and powering up tech

"Begin ze injections." Skull spoke to which the scientists began to inject Peter with the two different serums and enhancing his genetics.

Peter screamed, his body feeling like it was on fire. His skin was in fire, his muscles where in fire, his bones were on fire, his organs were on fire. All at the same time, yet separately. And so he screamed in complete agony

'Peter...' Viper thought while not letting her face betray her.

"Sir, I'm not sure he can take it." a scientist spoke seeing the serums taking hold within Peter's DNA.

"N... No! I'm not giving up!" Peter yelled

"Increase ze dosage." Skull spoke seriously.

"Sir! That could kill him!" Another scientist snapped

"Did I stutter?" Skull stared him down "Increase. Ze. Dosage."

"... Yes sir." The scientist sighed

'Peter. No!' Viper's eyes widened in fear to see her lover being put into this experiment turned torture, Peter's screams echoed through the room louder than before.

She was gonna have nightmares whether Peter makes it through or not

Peter's vitals were spiking higher, higher than any recruit has ever gone.

The vials were now empty, Peter's screams began to subside and the serums were beginning to take hold within his body.

He screams slowly died down, his body barley stopping itself from falling unconscious

Skull and Viper went down to see the new unveiling of the "Super-Spider-Soldier" and see if the additional doses did their scientific magic.

The only thing they could see, was that Peter's muscles where larger

"Avaken." Skull ordered the unconscious soldier.

Peter didn't respond immediately, but his vitals WERE stable.

"He is in a small coma." A scientist nodded

"Vill he avaken?" Skull asked

"Possibly, given time." a scientist answered

"Observe him. Should he avake I vant ALL diagnostics." Skull spoke.

"Yes sir. Madam Viper..." the scientists answered and one of them turned to Viper.

"Yes?" She frowned

"Are you alright?" the scientist asked

"Fine. Help me set him on a bed." Viper ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" They yelled in fear

As the scientists got some other Hydra agents to lower Peter onto a bed and set up the vitals recorders to maintain a record of his status.

"You better come back to me." Viper hissed lightly

*time skip*

It was a few days later, Peter was still in his coma...that is, until his eyes began to flutter open.

"... Ow..." Was all he squeaked out

"Peter?" Viper asked seeing him awaken.

"V-Viper...?" Peter muttered.

"I'm here." She nodded, brushing some hair out of his face. The small, soft, loving touch she gave him. That one act was the main emotional display she had. She never said 'I love you', she didn't give soft kisses, she wasn't sweet. But that one touch, was her way of showing him she cared

"Hmm...I feel like...I was dreaming..." Peter smiled trying to reach for her hand.

"You were in a coma." She said, letting her gloved hand slip into his

"I...remember...the experiment..." Peter groaned, letting his hand warm against hers.

"It worked." She nodded

"It...it worked?" Peter asked

"Yes. You're stronger now, while you were out...your body has mutated to become MUCH more than what you were before." Viper answered

"M... Mutated?" Peter asked in panic

"It's nothing dangerous; you've become the most powerful of Hydra's soldiers." Viper answered

"Few." Peter sighed

"At least...We're here again." Peter chuckled lightly

"Here again?" She frowned in confusion "What do you mean by that?"

"Alone in our room." Peter chuckled lightly.

"This isn't our room." Viper rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder

"I know...but around here I need to joke." Peter smiled not fazed by the punch.

She had to hold back a smile as scientists and the Red Skull arrived

"Zo, you are avake." Skull spoke seriously

"Y-Yes sir." Peter feigned being weak.

"Vitals stable, blood pressure 120/80...everything seems to be alright." the scientists answered

"Excellent." Skull nodded remaining stone-faced as ever...meaning his face remained as a scowl NOT saying that he's giggling like a stone...funny thought though right?

"Yea. So... What powers did I get?" Peter asked

"Upon examination you should have: naturally occurring webbing, abilities to walk up almost any surfaces, enhanced strength, speed and stamina." the scientist began to list off various abilities Peter might have besides his increase of muscle strength.

"Cool." Peter nodded, taking in new muscles "Max limits? Any ideas? Or do I need to find that out myself?"

"It's a trial and error run. We'll need to train you for that." the scientist answered

"Okay." Peter nodded "Understood."

"Your training begins tomorrow." Skull spoke

"WHAT?!" Peter and the scientists snapped

"Sir, we must protest!" the scientist defended

"It is too soon! It could be for nothing!" A second added

"Herr Parker vill start, tomorrow. Und if ANY-VON else disagrees...you VILL be "removed"." Skull stared at them

'Crap.' Viper thought 'I WILL kill you Skull.'

As Skull left without saying a word the scientists shrunk back in worry from fear of "removal" or "being removed" which translated into either: death or transfer to the front lines. Which also meant death.

"Our apologies Mr Parker." the scientists spoke

"Not your fault...but I can't start training yet...I can't move fluidly yet." Peter nodded.

"Peter." Viper frowned sadly

"How...how long do you think before I'm better?" Peter asked the scientists.

"We would estimate a week." A scientist sighed

"Might be a month is you follow through with Herr Skull's training." another spoke.

"Well I have no choice." Peter sighed

"Mr Parker you are the first successful attempt at this procedure after nearly fourth five others died or mutated and where killed." A scientist frowned "You are too valuable and Herr Skull is trying to risk you dying."

"That's true...but he's pushing me to breaking point...The transformation pain increased in moments...I'm guessing that was him." Peter asked

"He might have made you stronger than he imagined." Viper smiled "I think we can agree that Herr Skull is no longer suited to leader HYDRA. Especially with his obsession to kill Captain America."

"Madam Viper are you saying, we..." a scientist was in shock

"Stage a coup...Take him down from the inside." Peter finished, warming up to the idea.

"I never said that." She smiled teasingly "But yes."

"I'm in." A scientist spoke

"What?!" the others spoke quietly

"I've had enough. Herr Skull is out of control and he's disregarded EVERYTHING we said. I'm in." the scientist answered

Viper smiled widely

"What about you two?" Peter asked

The two gave a quick glance and nodded "We're in." they spoke with reassurance.

Viper smiled, this was going to be perfect.

"We should find others. Others who agree." Peter added "We can't take down Skull with JUST the five of us."

"You could defeat him Peter. But yes we need more." Viper nodded

"If we whisper in the right ears...get the right people in our ranks...we can take over." Peter spoke with a grin

"Yes." Viper smiled

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	49. Sif Chapter 1 Chapter 49

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Sif Chapter 49 Part 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Fox Boss: we are planning some more villainess chapters but we have a multitude to go through

Darkseid123: 1) thank you very much 2) I don't mind the suggestions, they are very useful 3) don't worry about it.

Z: We're working on those chapters and I see that She-Hulk is getting a lot of love.

Guest of 12th of February: Gwenpool is a good suggestion *writes that down*

Predalienway: Spider-Queen will return in the coming chapters but we have a LOT of others to go through

To the other Reviewers: thank you for your suggestions and comments.

Peter sat in the halls of Asgard next to Thor, Asgard throwing a celebration for the two

"A toast to Spider-Man and Thor! For stopping the trolls!" Volstagg cheered

They all cheered, raising their glasses

"Aye, twas a glorious battle." Thor cheered

"Fighting three trolls a once, each wielding sharpened axes and tough armour. It gets the heart racing doesn't it Spider-Man?" Hogun asked

"In so many words yeah..." Peter answered gently drinking from his flagon of ale.

He tried not to drink much, he had low alcohol tolerance

"Oh come now Spider-Man, DRINK!" Volstagg roared happily slapping his back making Peter choke a little.

"Blek." Peter choked

"Easy...He's not used to Asgardian Ale are you?" Fandral spoke being compassionate for the visitor.

"No I'm not." Peter sighed

"Well then: prove it! Down it in one!" Volstagg roared happily.

"Oh right. Fair enough, I'll get you something lighter." Hogun answered

"Thank you!" Peter sighed

As Hogun went off to get a lighter ale, Lady Sif walked up to them holding a glass of wine in her hand.

"Hi Sif, his you feeling?" Spidey smiled

"I'm well. Enjoying time with the boys?" Sif asked kindly.

"No." Peter groaned "They are VERY over the top."

"Welcome to Asgard." Sif chuckled

"Yea." Peter laughed

"Mind if I borrow your friend Thor?" Sif asked

"Of course." Thor answered

Peter was about to say something, before he was suddenly pulled away

"Wha...what did you want to borrow me for?" Peter asked being pulled along past the Great Hall, called Gimli...yes there's a place called Gimli in Norse Mythology, to the outer corridor.

He was nervous being near this beautiful warrior woman, especially alone

"I noticed that you felt awkward around the Warriors Three and Thor." Sif commented

"Yea. They are very shouty and boisterous. Good for short periods of time. And one at a time." Peter chuckled

"I feel the same way about them." Sif agreed with a smile

Peter smiled back, his mask up to his nose

"You have a nice smile." Sif commented

"Thanks...wait what?" Peter asked

"You have a nice smile." She nodded

"Ah-ha..." Peter deadpanned

"Not at all like Thor or Volstagg." Sif commented. "Not arrogant at all."

"Oh...thanks." Peter smiled

"This way." Sif smiled leading him to a different room.

Peter followed with a nod

Inside was a training room, supplied with dull weapons.

"Huh." Peter muttered "Why're we here?" Peter asked

"It's a quiet room. When everyone's drinking and singing, this place is quiet enough to think." Sif explained pulling out a secret cache of drink.

"I guess." Peter shrugged

"Now...how about we have a civilised conversation?" Sif smiled handing a glass to Peter.

"Sure." Peter nodded, taking the glass

"So...how're you finding Asgard? And it's company?" Sif asked

"It's okay. But some company is better than others." He shrugged

Sif giggled lightly at that "I guess you don't have decent company most days of the week."

"Nope." He sighed

"Well, it's difficult. I understand; not many women who want to talk instead of fight. I mean there're the Valkyries and Lady Frigga but...one side are important, engrossed in work and the other is maintaining peace...not much time for small or casual talk." Sif answered

"I... I wasn't talking about talking to girls. I was talking about people in general." Peter blushed

"I can understand that...But in Asgard it's MUCH more difficult for intelligent conversation, without being accused of being called a trickster." Sif answered

"Ah. I understand that." Peter nodded "I found it helps if you throw in a few jokes. Or you are so jokey that a smart conversation becomes a fun one."

"Really? Like what?" Sif asked taking a drink of wine.

"Like talking about... Well... Something heavy. l throw in enough jokes that it comes across as a stupid conversation that has a deeper meaning." Peter tried to explain

"Oh...what would you consider being "heavy"? Mjolnir?" Sif asked

"No. Dark, highly emotional. You know 'big' moments." Peter corrected

"Like...the death of a friend?" Sif thought back to her own past.

"Yea. Just like that." Peter nodded sadly

"How...how about I go first? Break the ice, that sort of thing." Sif asked.

"Sure." he nodded

"Well, I knew this Valkyrie...brilliant woman; we fought side by side before I was friends with the Warriors Three." Sif begun "We were on a reconnaissance mission, trying to stop frost giants coming over."

"What happened?" Peter asked

"We were ambushed...and surrounded by an avalanche." Sif answered sadly "It was a full day until anyone found us...by then she died from her wounds."

"Damn." Peter sighed before he chuckled "I bet the two if you wish you had booked the day off now."

Sif stayed there silent for a second and before she cracked a small smile

"See, anything bad can have a funny side if you look at it." Peter smiled

"I guess." She smiled

"So I guess it's my turn." Peter shrugged, thinking of what he could talk about

"There's my brother...Ben." Peter sighed thinking back to his clone/brother.

"What happened to him?" She frowned

"He took over as Spider-Man for me when I wanted to have a normal life. When I was going to be a father. But he was killed by one of my enemies, the Green Goblin." Peter explained

"I'm sorry." Sif answered upon hearing this and she took another drink.

"He was a good brother." Peter nodded taking his drink.

"After seeing you in action I can only imagine he was." Sif smiled

"But he was VERY melodramatic." Peter chuckled "And sometimes I thought the blonde hair dye he used bleached his brain."

Sif tried to imagine Peter with blonde hair and she laughed lightly, she thought she saw a younger Thor, only much cuter.

"And I made you laugh." Peter grinned

"You did." Sif smiled, the wine affecting her judgement just slightly.

"HOORAH!" the crowd in the other room cheered

"Sounds like their coming down the banquet hall." Peter chuckled

"They'll pass by here." Sif commented.

"So? What do we do?" Peter asked

"There's one of two options." Sif answered

"Which are?" Peter asked

"Well we bar the door shut hoping they won't knock it down. OR we pretend to...embrace so they leave respectfully." Sif answered

"... Embrace?" Peter gulped

"Just pretend. Even Asgardians value discretion...just ask Loki." Sif joked.

"O... Okay." He nodded

"...And the trolls heads were rolling, all down Ygdrassil's hill..." Boisterous singing came through the halls

"Oh no...not THAT song..." Sif groaned

"What's wrong with it?" Peter asked

"And the Nymphs flew around with nowt but spider silk!" the singing continued

"Got you now..." Peter nodded realising it was about: battling and sex.

"Let's do this." Peter said to Sif seriously

"Barring the doors or the fake embracing?" Sif asked

"Second." He nodded

"Fair enough." Sif answered putting the glass down

"Err... You start?" Peter squeaked nervously, this feeling very weird to him as they heard the Asgardian's coming gradually closer

"O-Okay..." Sif nodded as she slid up to Peter's side and blushed

Peter blushed, looking away "Well?"

"I...well..." Sif gulped lightly

"Upon the blood drenched hills and the lofty skies above..." the singing grew closer to the door.

"Oh sod it!" Sif snapped lightly.

Peter raised his eyebrow, waiting

Sif immediately kissed Peter pulling him close to her, as the door opened to intensify the singing it slowed down and receded back into the corridors.

Peter's eyes were wide as Sif held him close, even after the door was locked

As they heard the voices dim down, Peter and Sif broke their kiss.

"I...I think we're okay now..." Sif blushed

Peter stared at her and pulled her close again for another kiss.

This time Sif's eyes widened as Peter's lips pressed against hers

"Hmm..." Sif moaned as she pulled him closer, her hands traced behind his back and held him close in a tender hug.

Soon, they both gently separated

"W-Wow...you...that was brave." Sif panted.

"Ehehe... Sorry." He chuckled nervously, blushing

"No...it was...nice. You were gentle." Sif whispered.

"Thanks?" Peter shrugged lightly

"Do you...wish to continue this?" Sif asked.

"We... I guess?" Peter shrugged

"Good. Because I'd like to continue it as well." Sif smiled "We must return to the Hall, I'm sure Odin will be wondering where we were."

"Okay?" Peter nodded with a shrug

"You're a better kisser than Thor EVER was." Sif whispered into Peter's ear

'Oh snap.' Peter blushed.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	50. Death part 3 Chapter 50

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Death Chapter 50 Part 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Toprichie97: Yep Thor IS gonna need ice for that burn.

Also Darkseid123: it's okay, you're a loyal reader like Hollowichigo12.

Gaby: Yes we are going to plan for villain-pairings. It's just we have a number of other characters we're going to write.

Author's notes: wow...a lot of comments and suggestions, okay for EVERYONE: we've got quite a number of ideas and selections for the coming chapters. Sorry for the delays but we've been busy with other stories.

 ***trumpet fanfare***

 **Hello and welcome to the 50th chapter of Spider-Man One-Shots. Grey and I thought that for every 10th chapter we have a "Cosmic Chapter" where Spidey has won the heart of a Cosmic Being. All of them are fair game: Gali, Eternity, Death, Fem-Living Tribunal etc. What sort of trouble can Spidey have when he's faced with love from a Cosmic Being? Just wait, read and find out.**

Peter and Tara were spending their day back at home; their children were growing up and beginning middle school. Peter was getting older much more slowly, a side-effect of being a half-life.

But hey, he didn't care.

"Miguel and Anya in middle school and May in her fourth year...Where's the time gone?" Peter smiled.

"That amount is both the blink of an eye as well as an eternity for me." Tara smiled, her head resting on Peter's shoulder as he brushed his fingers through her white hair

"What's the date?" Peter asked

"Why?" Tara asked

"Well, it'd be nice to take a walk with my wife." Peter smiled

"It's... Oh! March 21st!" She smiled

"Really, well...My Lady, may I escort you?" Peter smiled

Tara smiled, gently grasping his hand with a small giggle

As Peter and Tara walked to the living world, they saw how much New York had changed and Peter's company had grown to become successful that if their children decided to live in the living realm they'd be provided.

However, people only saw Peter of course

"It's nice today." Tara smiled walking side by side through the city.

"Sure is." Peter nodded with a smile...then slowly drew to a frown "Oh no..."

"What? What is it?" Tara asked

"Remember a few months ago those "fan-girls" came to the company and the park?" Peter asked

"Unfortunately." Tara nodded then caught wind of the large group of mid twenty something women "Oh no..."

Peter quickly picked Tara up before he ran off as fast as he could

"THERE HE IS!" One of the girls called out

"Crap." Peter muttered

Running into an alley he jumped onto the wall and began to quickly crawl up

"You've gotten quicker." Tara smiled

"Speed isn't everything." Peter quipped at the double entendre

Tara giggled, Peter crawling onto the top of the building. Hiding.

"Where'd he go?" they wondered

"I haven't had this much fun since May's seventh birthday." Tara giggled

"Yea." Peter grinned "That was crazy."

"Can you transform...for little me?" Tara asked girlishly.

Peter laughed at that, nodding with a smile "Of course my dear." He smiled, kissing her softly

Letting his power roll over him Peter transformed into his half dead form.

His skin took a grey skin tone with some white pulsing 'veins' on his arms and up the side of his neck but that was it, well his hair turned white and eyes turned red, but those where all the physical changes there were

"One Above All...You're so HOT!" Tara blushed

"And you're beautiful." Peter responded kissing her gently.

"No matter how many times I see you like this, I can't help blushing." She smiled shyly

"AKA just like the first few times you ever saw me after you gained your crush?" Peter joked

"Hush." She snapped lightly

"Just make love to me." Tara smiled

"I can agree to that...but first." Peter smiled creating a web shield to give them some privacy.

"They can't see us." Death giggled, sliding her sexy black dress off her body slowly

"Beautiful..." Peter smiled kissing her tenderly, groping her left breast as it was exposed.

Tara moaned softly, the two falling back

"S-So soft..." Peter moaned teasing his wife.

"I'm an ageless representation of Death. My breasts will NEVER sag." She smiled

"Then I can do this for eternity." Peter smiled teasing around Tara's body and as he reached her pussy he began to play with it.

"Yes!" She moaned "And I will love every SECOND of it!"

Peter began to strip off Tara's dress exposing her naked body and Peter pulling back his clothes via his powers exposing his hard cock.

"Take me my love." She moaned

"With all I've got." Peter smiled thrust within Tara's pussy with a single push.

The two moaned as one, loving the familiar feeling

"Oh god...you're pussy...So good." Peter smiled

"I love your cock Peter! I would know it anywhere! Even if I was fucked by a clone, I would know if wouldn't be you!" Tara moaned lovingly

"You REALLY know how to make me feel better." Peter laughed.

Tara just moaned again, her back arching slightly

"So good..." Peter smiled kissing down her body.

Though they searched for him the fan-girls gave up and left home, but Peter and Tara didn't know that.

And neither did they care

Peter quickly checked his watch: 11:48, plenty of time to be with the woman he loves before their kids came home.

"Worried?" Tara asked as Peter continued to please her.

"Nah, I'm not." Peter kissed her passionately.

"That's good." She smiled, rolling them over so she was on top

"I love you." Peter smiled

"I love you more..." Tara smiled

*Time Skip*

It was five years later and Peter had retired as Spider-Man while his children took up the mantle.

Miguel was now Spider-Man wearing a blue and red costume based on the day of the dead fashion sense, the spider on his chest looking similar to a skull

And Anya was wearing a black and red Spider-Suit reminiscent of her father's web-wing suit. Her spider and webbing were red while her suit was a solid black; the spider on her back had wings reminiscent of a winged heart.

Their younger children were still not old enough to take up the Hero mantle yet however but it didn't matter, as the new Spider-Man and Spider-Woman where more than enough for now even though they were still learning

During the five years since Miguel and Anya were training to become Spider-Man; the Parker family was graced with another little addition to the family.

And it was another son.

He had almost snow white hair but Peter's skin and eye colour. They called him Ben Kaine Parker.

"Daddy, look. I can swing!" Ben smiled creating webbing at the tree in their garden.

"Atta boy Ben." Peter smiled

"They grow up so fast." Tara smiled

"True." Peter smiled "But then again this is like a blink of an eye to you."

"It's amazing; I never thought I could have children with...with so much life." Tara smiled trying to be poetic.

"Of course." Peter smiled "Because, while you are dead... You love life so much?"

"Touché." Tara smiled

"I'm home." May spoke coming from school

"Out here honey." Tara called

"MAY-DAY!" Ben cheered leaping from his web swing and rushed to his older sister.

"Cómo es mi hermano pequeño?" May spoke in Spanish, translated it means: How is my little brother?

"Estoy muy bien, acabo de hacer algunos cambios." Ben responded, and this means: I'm great, I just made some swings.

"I take it your Spanish lessons have paid off." Peter smiled and was given a slip of paper "100%?"

"Si Papi." She nodded with a grin. You can guess what this means. But if you can't... Well... Then you must be too young to actually reading this fic. But it basically means 'Yea Dad'

"That's my girl." Peter smiled rubbing her head.

May smiled, hugging him happily

"You know, I bet your teacher must be wondering HOW you're so good at Spanish." Tara asked

"She WAS concerned. Seeing as THREE Parker's passed her test with perfect marks." May laughed

"You were raised to speak both English and Spanish like your first language since the Day of the Dead is very special to us." Peter shrugged "I've explained that on parents evenings multiple times."

"I know, she still can't believe it though." May laughed

"Come on May. Let's play!" Ben asked pulling his sister to his web-made swing

"I need to do my homework first Benjy." May frowned.

"Plleeeeeeaaaasssseeee." He pouted

"We'll play with you Benjy." Peter picked his son up.

"Yay!" He cheered

"I'll be done in a short while. 'Kay Benjy?" May rubbed his head.

"'Kay!" He sang

*Time Skip. In Mexico*

It was once again the Day of the Dead and the entire Parker Family arrived at Mexico. Where the 'family' began

"Wow...it's amazing." Benjy smiled looking out at the Mexican city.

"Look calaveras." May pointed to a shop selling the sugar skulls.

"Hey, stay together will ya?" Miguel chased after them

"Hard to believe this is where it all began." Peter smiled

"Yep. This was the very spot a Death Entity wearing a sombrero danced into the arms of her love and future husband." Tara smiled, bumping her hip into his

"And I'm sure he'd do it again." Peter smiled looping his arm around her waist

Tara smiled, resting her head continued husbands shoulder making their younger kids make sick faces

"You'll find someone when you grow up." Peter teased

"Nuh-uh." Benjy answered "Never!"

"Awwww." Miguel grinned, patting his brothers' head

"Come on, it's a festive day. Let's enjoy it." Anya smiled

"Yea!" May nodded, following her sisters example. Even though May was more of a party girl than any if her siblings. Hence the face she was currently wearing a MASSIVE sombrero, a poncho, had face paint on and was shaking a pair of maracas. Even though she was normal when she got off the plane and they had only taken their eyes off her for half a second

"You don't mess about do you sis?" Miguel chuckled

"Nope!" May smiled

"Stay together. No wandering; alright?" Peter told his children

"We won't." they answered Benjy gripping tightly to May.

"Let's enjoy today then." Tara smiled as the family walked through the festival induced city

"Viva el Día de los Muertos." Peter smiled, translated it means "Long live the Day of the Dead."

"Y nuestra familia." Tara added, translated to "And our family".

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	51. Brunnhilde Part 1 Chapter 51

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Brunnhilde Chapter 51 Part 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

shadodemn123: We're working on other pairings for Spidey, Els Udonta is on the back burner for now but we'll get around to her soon.

Shadowblade: Nice suggestions and thank you for that quote, that's what we were going for.

Rocket Raccoon: Wade's too busy in another story to pay much attention to Spidey One-Shots. Nice reference to Achmed.

Hollowichigo12: we already have a chapter made for Mother's day. Thank you for the suggestion though.

Lady Deadpool: Whoa, whoa, whoa, WANDA! Calm down...you'll break the Speed-Force going that fast. But yes we've gotten you a chapter ready. P.S. tell the little yellow box "Hello" for us.

And here's a review answer from our own GreyKing46:

Lady Deadpool:

Hey Wanda! Yes we have already done a series of chapters with you but you're in luck! We decided to do a chapter with you in Holiday One-Shots! And don't worry; we will include your kinks!

Spider-Man, Thor and the Warriors Three were fighting against an army of Frost Giants and Trolls, who were storming a small village in Asgard.

"Hogun, flank left! Fandral flank right! Volstagg you and Thor strike ahead!" Spider-Man commanded

"Into the fray!" Volstagg roared striking at the enemy.

"Fear my thunder, giants!" Thor shouted summoning a storm.

"Look out!" Peter yelled, seeing something. He charged and pushed Thor out of the way of a large club

"Oof...Spider-Man? NO!" Thor roared seeing Peter being flung away into the ground, next to an Asgardian sword.

He struggled to stand up, his body broken

A troll, Ulik, was standing above Peter with a troll-sword and smiled darkly "Time to squash the bug." he aimed his weapon at

Peter's Spider-Sense was blaring telling him to move, but he couldn't. He had to move with something, ANYTHING. So with the last of his strength he clasped the sword next to him and he aimed to defend himself.

"Die!" Ulik roared and slammed his sword into Peter's torso, but the Spider was quick enough to plunge his own sword into the foul Troll's throat.

Ulik's blood, spraying from his neck, covering Peter's clothes; Peter responded "N-Not bug...I...Am...Spider-Man..." he answered and fell dead along with Ulik the Invincible.

"SPIDR-MAN!" Thor yelled wide eyed, slightly defeated

*? ? ?*

"Spider...Man..." a female voice spoke ghostly and almost like a song through Peter's mind.

"Huh?" Peter asked, looking around

"Who...who's there?"

"Your guide." the voice responded

"What do you mean "My Guide"?" Peter asked as a golden light enveloped him and he felt he was being carried by two arms carrying him like a bride.

"Great... Now I'm the girl." He muttered, trying to look around

"Don't take personally, many don't like this part." the voice responded taking the form of a woman.

The golden light shone through the dark veil, blinding Peter lightly and he rose into a golden hall filled with warriors of various ages, all Asgardians and Vikings.

"... The hell?" He muttered

"Welcome to Valhalla, Spider-Man." the voice spoke with a welcoming cheer. Peter looked at the source of the voice and saw a beautiful blonde woman in black Asgardian armour.

"Val... Whata?" He asked

"The Asgardian hall of the honoured dead." the woman answered

"The...the hall of the dead...?" Peter was in shock. "T-That means...I'M dead?"

"Yes." She nodded sadly

"But...HOW?" Peter asked

"You slew Ulik the Invincible in battle and protected the Prince of Asgard." the woman spoke "Your name is forever sung within the halls of Asgard, the greatest honour for any warrior."

"No." He muttered, falling to his knees

"What...what's wrong?" the woman asked

"I...I'm dead...In another world..." Peter answered weakly "My Aunt... Oh god..."

"Your Aunt...I am sorry." the woman apologised knowing that dying with family left hurts more than most assume.

Peter nodded, holding back tears

"There are many things to deal with the pain: drink, food..." the woman spoke

"I don't CARE about eating and drinking me sorrows away!" Peter snapped

"There is also fighting..." the woman continued

"I only fight if I HAVE to! It's not a daily thing for me!" Peter snapped again

"Or you can be with a Valkyrie, such as I." the woman spoke giving the final answer.

"Wait... What?" Peter frowned

"The life in Valhalla is a proud one for a warrior: Eat and drink your fill, fight among yourselves and if you are slain you are returned to this hall, or you can sleep with one of my kind: Valkyries, eternal virgin warriors. Should you sleep with us our maidenhood is returned, so you can feel that time again and again."

"I don't care." Peter scoffed "Sex doesn't help."

"It's not just sex...it can just be: being held." the woman answered

"You know...thank you...for the offers but I don't know your name." Peter answered

"Brunnhilde. But some call me Hilda." The Valkyrie answered

"Hilda? Nice name." Peter smiled

"Thank you." Hilda answered

"You're welcome." He nodded

"How about I show you around?" Hilda asked

"N-No offence Hilda, but I think I just want to be left alone for a while." Peter answered

"... You ARE Spider-Man, correct?" Hilda frowned

"Yeah, of course I am." Peter defended.

"A Ben Parker and Ben Reilly are waiting for you." She explained

"Uncle Ben...and...Ben? Th-They're here?" Peter asked in shock and awe.

"Of course." She nodded

"I-I can see them?" Peter asked

"Yes; please, follow me." Hilda answered as she began to walk.

Peter stood up and ran after her

They soon arrived to a room in the great hall, benefit of an Asgardian-made home: as many rooms as you need within a confined space, gotta love that magic-science.

"They're through there." Hilda pointed

"Thank you." Peter nodded in a bit of worry.

"What's wrong?" Hilda asked

"I'm...I'm seeing my brother and my Uncle after all this time." Peter answered

She smiled, hugging him

"It will be alright Spider-Man." Hilda answered

"Peter." He nodded

"Peter. I'll let you get on." Hilda answered

"Thanks Hilda." Peter smiled, took a deep breath and entered the room to reveal his blonde haired clone/brother and his grey haired uncle.

"Peter!" The two men smiled, hugging him

"Man it's great seeing you two!" Peter laughed happily.

"It's good seeing you too bro." Ben smiled

"It's great seeing you Pete." Uncle Ben smiled

"Is Gwen here?" He asked excitedly

"Peter...Gwen isn't here." Ben answered sadly

"S-She's not?" Peter choked

"I know she was important to you Peter, but I'm afraid she isn't." Ben answered

"I'm sorry son." Uncle Ben sighed putting his hand on Peter's shoulder. "She didn't die honourably."

"She deserves better." Peter sniffed

"We know." Uncle Ben nodded

"Hey, don't worry about it. You died as a hero, let me show you." Ben spoke to Peter.

Peter nodded, following him

Ben lead Peter to a mirror which was guarded by two Valkyries "We just want to view the Living World." Ben asked

The Valkyries nodded and opened the pathway. "What was that about?" Peter asked

"It's a big deal this here: the Viewing Mirror. It allows the warriors to see but not interact with the human world." Ben answered

"It helped me come to terms with being taken from you and May." Uncle Ben spoke

"I see." Peter nodded

"This bit's the hardest: seeing your funeral." Ben spoke as he activated the mirror.

Inside the mirror were the Asgardians presiding over Peter's wake with Aunt May and his friends. "Peter Parker...Spider-Man...He saved my life at the cost of his own. He fought like a warrior and died as a hero; it saddens be to raise a mourning glass to this great person, cut down in his prime...But I know he stands triumphantly in Valhalla with heroes of old." Thor spoke solemnly

Peter closed his eyes and clenched his first, looking away

"Don't turn away Peter. You need to see this." Uncle Ben spoke kindly.

"I don't want to." Peter answered

"Peter..." May's voice spoke sadly

"Aunt May?" Peter turned to see her. "Aunt May." He muttered

"I knew...for a long time I've known, I knew that I couldn't deter you from this path: saving lives, helping others...I'm just so proud of you...I'll miss you...I love you..." May spoke sadly "I know now...you're with Ben...and I'll be with you soon...My son."

Tears poured down Peter's face, crying

Uncle Ben put his hand on Peter's shoulder "I know the feeling Peter...It was the same for me when I came here."

Peter closed his eyes, holding back tears

"Ready to leave Peter?" Ben asked

"Please." He nodded

"Alright, come on..." Both Ben's picked him up from the floor "Maybe you can think of something else to work for Peter."

Peter nodded, following then once more

As Peter was walking with his brother/clone and his uncle he looked upon Brunnhilde and smiled lightly. True he couldn't help anyone while dead...but maybe this was a chance to try and relax while dead.

*time skip*

Peter was strolling along the hall of Valhalla, his mind was more free than normal but he DID check up on Aunt May from time to time.

"Are you can okay?" Hilda asked, walking up behind him

"Oh, Hilda...yeah I'm fine...just...I think I've come to terms with my afterlife now." Peter answered

"That's good." She patted his back gently "That's the first step."

"And...I've been thinking about something...Something...serious." Peter answered

"And that is?" She asked curiously

"Well...I've been wondering...would you like to go out with me?" Peter asked seriously.

"W... What?!" She asked in shock, blushing

"You brought me here...and over the weeks; I've grown fond of you. But I had to get my mind in the right place; so...Would you like to go out with me?" Peter asked again.

"I guess." She smiled after a few seconds

"Great...So...where in the nine realms would you like to go?" Peter asked with a kind smile.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	52. Fem-Iron Man Part 2 Chapter 52

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Fem Iron-Man Chapter 52 Part 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Diablo Ex Machine: That's not an idea we've thought of, thanks for the recommendation. We'll write that one down.

Rocket Raccoon: Yes, Ava WILL make an appearance in the series, just not yet we've got a LOT of chapters and part 2's and 3's to get through. Also...Yeah dude you kinda deserved that headache.

HollowIchigo12: that's what we were going for, you never see the other side in a Thor story so this'd be a good place for it.

Shadodemon123: thanks for the positive comment on the story and artwork.

Lady Deadpool: awe...hugs and kisses back. Also I use G-Mail...not very exciting but it gets the job done. And it's Valhalla.

Here's a review by our own GreyKing46

Lady Deadpool: Calm down please Wanda, we love you to. *chuckles* And we trust you. Sorry to disappoint you though, no other girls for you to play with.

Sorry.

And yea, Spidey is a great person. That's why he's my favourite Hero! He is awesome and THAT is why he deserves these stories! And both Ghost and I would be happy to see you review our other stories as well.

And for e-mail, I recommend Outlook. It's what I use

It was a few months since Peter and Toni were working together on their new amplifier; Toni still hasn't become Peter's girlfriend yet but she was still working towards it.

She dressed sexy but not slutty and was subtly trying to seduce him but no real effect as if yet

"Miss Stark are you alright?" Jarvis asked his friend

"Just frustrated Jarvis." She sighed "Nothing I'm doing is getting more than a blush from him. He's so dense when it comes to women."

"You can't expect everyone to follow their carnal urges at the drop of a hat Ms Stark." Jarvis answered

"But he is so DENSE! What do I have to do, stand there naked in front of him and tell him I love him?!" She yelled in frustration

"Maybe not THAT brash Miss Stark." Jarvis spoke

"That's what it feels like Jarvis." She sighed sadly, her body relaxing in defeat on her bed

"Perhaps you can host a masquerade ball? All of you wearing masks and then you can tell him how you feel." Jarvis suggested.

"How old fashioned Jarvis. But I guess." Toni sighed

"You're welcome Miss Stark. I hope that it goes well, it's better than a rave party in my opinion and much more romantic." Jarvis added

"True." She nodded, slowly falling to sleep "Book it for next Thursday, from 7 to Midnight. And do not let me bail, not matted WHAT I say."

"Of course Miss." Jarvis smiled

*time skip*

"Are the invitations sent Jarvis?" Toni asked getting dressed in a masquerade dress.

"This morning Ma'am." He conformed

"That's good, how do I look? And be honest." Toni asked

"Spectacular, Ma'am." Jarvis nodded

"Good...that must be the guests." Toni smiled and pulled down her mask as the doorbell rang.

"Of course ma'am." Jarvis answered

"Let them in please." She asked, walking to the ball room

As Toni's guests came into the ballroom each wearing a mask Toni found out WHICH mask was Peter, she personally gave him the mask: a half-mask with the outline of a spider.

But she wanted to believe she'd know if was him without her needing to give him said mask

'I hope this works.' Toni thought hopefully.

She walked up behind him and coughed to catch his attention

"Peter...It's me Toni." She spoke

"Hey Toni." Peter's voice responded and turned to see her.

"Wow." He muttered as he saw her

"You look great. Regal, yet simple." Peter smiled

"You pull off a tuxedo very well too." Toni smiled

"Isn't the point of this thing is not to know who people are?" Peter asked

"Well...I thought I'd catch you before the party." Toni teased.

"Naughty girl." Peter laughed

"Maybe...maybe not." She smiled. "Ask a lady to dance?"

"May I have this dance?" Peter bowed lightly

"You may." Toni smiled and curtsied.

The music began to play and the guests and their partners began to dance.

Peter gently held her waist and hand, the two slowly dancing

"You're a well-trained dancer Peter." Toni smiled

"Having a Spider's footing helps outside of fighting." Peter chuckled

"Spider-dancing? That's a weird power." Toni giggled

"Better than extra limbs." Peter remembered his previous mutation.

"True." She nodded

As the night progressed Peter and Toni were slowing down their dance, heading to the chairs where they could have some hors d'oeuvres and a chat.

Toni smiled, holding Peter's hand

"You know...tonight's been a great night." Peter smiled

"Yes it has." Toni smiled

"Toni...I know what you're trying to do." Peter spoke lightly.

"Huh?" She asked

"You did this whole thing for my sake didn't you?" Peter asked

"W... What do you mean?" She asked nervously

"This is to grab my attention and I've been ignoring everything else regarded towards you." Peter answered

"... Jarvis told you." She deadpanned, working it out

"Not in so many words." Peter answered.

Toni sighed, sitting down

"I guess you hate this now." Toni frowned.

"No. It's was fun." Peter smiled

"Then...where does that leave us?" Toni asked

"Wherever you want it to." Peter smiled

"Then...can I do this?" Toni asked

"Do what?" Peter asked then was given a soft kiss on his lips by Toni.

His eyes widened, before she pulled back making Peter smile softly.

"Well...I guess this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend." Peter joked lightly

"Yeah...it does." Toni smiled and snuggled slowly into Peter's arm. "And I like the sound of that."

"Then...shall we leave for a little while?" Toni asked with a teasing tone.

"Naughty ideas in your head Ms Stark?" He teased

"Well...nothing TOO fast too soon. Just...some making out?" Toni gave a rational answer.

"I can make out." Peter joked

"I know a good place to do it and all." Toni pulled Peter along to a different room.

"Gah!" He gasped, stumbling as he lost his balance but he quickly regained it and followed her

Toni led Peter to one of her guest rooms, where she pulled Peter into a passionate make out kiss.

Peter wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, as their tongues did battle

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Toni moaned as she felt her arousal rise

But that was when Peter pulled back, breaking the kiss

"Peter...?" Toni asked with a blush.

"We don't want to rush." Peter smiled

"Sorry." Toni smiled "Can we do some slow kissing then?"

"Of course." Peter nodded, smiling, and gently kissing Toni once again

As the two gently kissed within their secluded room, the party carried on until midnight.

Everyone left the party leaving just Peter and Toni in the mansion

"Hmm..." Peter and Toni moaned breaking their embrace "Damn...how long was that?" Peter asked

"Several hours." Jarvis explained

"AH!" Peter and Toni were in shock

"Jarvis..." Toni panted lightly...but it was mostly from the making out.

"Yes Madam?" The AI asked

"I forgot that you were here..." Toni answered

"I'm embedded within the building Ma'am. It's quite easy to forget when you're having fun." Jarvis answered simply.

"'Fun'." Peter deadpanned, sighing

"I will go." Jarvis spoke "Enjoy your time."

"Thanks." Peter chuckled

"Hologram AI systems..." Toni sighed and then looked at Peter.

"Yea." He laughed

"So...see you tomorrow?" Peter asked

"I guess." She smiled

"Suit on." Peter smiled, the nano-bots covering his body forming the Iron-Spider suit "Cloths under the suit makes the nano-bots unable to connect. Yea right." He teased

"Yeah; yeah that's right." Toni blushed

"Ha." Peter laughed lightly, hugging Toni

"See you later then." Peter kissed her cheek.

Toni blushed a bit smiling softly

"Bye Peter." Toni smiled as Peter suited up and left.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	53. Maximoff Twins Part 2 Chapter 53

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Wanda and Penny Maximoff Chapter 53 Part 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

CaddiecatfreddieLover:Yes Silver Sable 2 IS in the works

Shadodemon123: we did not know you were Cajun, next time when Mardi Gras comes around we'll probably have something ready.

Sonyknight97: Thank you very much; also: I'M not even sure how religion works in comics. Maybe they use it as an abstract concept.

For the reviewers who gave suggestions: thank you, your ideas have been taken into consideration.

For the reviewers who gave She-Hulk and Red She-Hulk recommendations: Please stop filling the review section with "add: Red and Normal She-Hulk", if you constantly ask for them we will not write them into a story.

Here's Grey with an answer for everyone.

Anyone who has asked for She-Hulk: ... WHY DOES EVERYONE SEEM SO OBSESSED WITH A SHE-HULK CHAPTER?! SHE ISN'T A VERY INTERESTING CHARACTER! WHAT IS WITH ALL OF YOU?!

It was some time later from Wanda spying on Peter and the two sisters had begun their "game": who can get Spider-Man first.

The other Avenges found it entertaining. Spidey had no idea what was going on

"Who's your money on Thor?" Hawkeye asked

"My money is on Silver Quickness." Thor answered

"Quicksilver, Thor." Hawkeye corrected

"Isn't that what I said?" Thor said in confusion

"I bet Scarlet's got it." Natasha said

"What's going on?" Steve asked

"Which Maximoff gets with Spidey; Tony and Thor's got Penny, Tasha and I are on Wanda. Who's your money on Cap?" Clint responded

"I do not like getting on peoples personal lives Clint." He frowned

"What's the harm in a little friendly wager?" Clint asked

"What're the stakes?" Steve asked not believing the "friendly" part

"Who washes everyone else's clothes for the next month." Clint answered

"THAT'S friendly?" Steve asked

"Course, it was either that or rigorous cycles of training based on the others fighting methods." Clint answered

Steve frowned, flicking him in the forehead

Clint just rubbed his forehead and carried on surveying the twins.

*With Peter*

Peter was training, jumping around the area as he fought robots

"Ha!" Peter knocked the head off a robot before trying to attack the three that remained

He smirked, getting ready while Penny and Wanda watched with loving smiles

"He's gotten better..." Wanda sighed happily

"That's true sis..." Penny added

"And those abs." They both drooled

"You think we're gonna take this game too far?" Wanda asked

"Nope." Penny shrugged

"Bet I can impress him first." Wanda wagered.

"Yea right." Penny scoffed "That'll be me Little Sis!"

"Alright. Put your money where your mouth is." Wanda wagered

"Huh?" Penny asked

"First one who impresses Peter goes out with him, loser has to admit defeat." Wanda answered

"What do you count as impress?" Penny asked

Penny sighed, nodding

"We have a deal sister?" Wanda asked

"Deal." Penny nodded and both shook hands.

Meanwhile Peter sighed as he finished, sitting in this middle of the room

"Looks like he's done." Wanda smiled

"Looks like." Penny smiled

"Lunch?" They asked as one

"Sure." they both responded with a smile

*With the Avengers*

"The game is on ladies and gentlemen." Hawkeye smiled

*In the cafeteria*

Spidey and the twins sat at a bench, happily eating

"Hmm...got to admit...Tony DOES know some great chefs." Peter commented eating his lunch.

"Yes he does." Penny nodded

"Hey Peter...since we're going to be on future team ups together...why don't you tell us about yourself. Hobbies and the like." Wanda asked.

"Photography." He said simply

"Oh...like scenery, buildings...models?" Penny asked stealing Wanda's thunder.

"No. News story." He shrugged

"Oh...Is that enjoyable?" Wanda asked

"Yes." He nodded

"How long have you been doing this?" Penny asked.

"Hmmmmm. I'd say... Maybe two or three years?" He shrugged

"Wow that long..." Wanda commented "Ever wanted to expand in that region?"

"I'm PART of it." He said simply

"You take photos of yourself for your job?" Penny asked

"Front page." He smirked

"Nice..." both sisters smiled

Peter chuckled "Do you two do this often?"

"Do what?"

"This whole...twin answering thing? I thought it was something in movies or TV." Peter chuckled

"We almost never do it." Penny shrugged

"When we were younger we DID do it on purpose to creep people out." Wanda smiled

"I bet you did." Peter chuckled

"Yes we did." They nodded

"Hey have you ever seen New York via the sky-line?" Peter asked

"Yes/no." Wanda and Penny said respectively

"Well, I'll have to take you for a heck of a trip Penny. Wanda, why don't you come with? It'll be fun." Peter offered.

"Sure." Wanda nodded

'Double date with Peter!' the twins thought.

They did an under table high five, smiling

*time skip*

The three where now going through New York, Wanda flying while Peter swung next to her while carrying Penny

"Wow...this is great!" Penny cheered as she saw New York below her.

"Never gets old." Peter smiled "Watch out for the gulls."

"Huh? Whoa!" Wanda dodged a flock of incoming gulls flying her way.

"Hahahaha! Nice one Sis!" Penny laughed

"Have a go yourself?" Wanda asked

"No, I'm happy like this." She smiled

"Oh yeah? How about this?" Peter asked as he flung Penny into the air with the skill of an acrobat, free-falling then catching her in his arms again.

"That was AWESOME!" She cheered

"Comes with years of practice." Peter chuckled.

"HELP!" a group of voices screamed as The Wrecking Crew was tearing up the banks of New York.

"Time to get to work." Peter sighed

"Just like the status quo of New York." Penny and Wanda pouted.

"Yep." He nodded "Wanda: you nullify their weapons; Penny: grab my webbing and help tie them up." Peter ordered.

"Got it." The twins nodded

As they landed they surprised The Wreckers. "What the? The Spider? And who're these broads?!" the leader spoke.

"Scarlet Witch." Wanda smirked, shooting a magic blast

"And Quicksilver." Penny nodded, speeding off towards the Wreckers

"ARGH!" the Wrecking Crew were knocked back

"Silver, Scarlet: NOW!" Spider-Man shot two webs at Quicksilver's hands and she tied them up and Wanda created magical blasts to remove The Crew's weapons.

"Right!" The two nodded, preforming the plan

As Quicksilver began to wrap up the crew within a dust-storm, Wanda dispersed their weapons and embedded them into the ground.

And within seconds the Wrecking Crew were down

"Record time." Spidey smiled

"You'll pay for this Web-Brains!" Wrecker snapped before being web-mouthed.

"Yea... Like I haven't heard THAT before." Peter scoffed

As the crowd cheered for the three heroes there was a loud mouthed Newscaster voiced his opinion of the trio.

"SPIDER-MAN IS NOW TRYING TO CORRUPT THE YOUNG MEMBERS OF THE AVENGERS!" The moustached man yelled

"Oh come ON!" Spidey face-palmed

"He always like that?" Penny asked

"He never switches off." Spidey groaned.

"Great." Wanda muttered

"We'll leave these guys for SHIELD. We better head back." Spidey commented.

"If you think so." Penny nodded

"Yeah, otherwise we've got to listen to Senior Moustache for the next half hour." Spider-Man answered

The girls giggled, the three running off

What the three didn't realise was that the Avengers except Steve were still observing them.

"Damn it!" Clint hissed

"Close but no cigar." Tony spoke as he weighed up the odds of either twin getting with Peter.

Natasha sighed as well, nodding

"Huh...would've thought he chose one." Hulk spoke

"It is a bit early for that." Tony pointed "As in early in the day. Plus there was no right 'moment'."

"There is never a TRUE 'Right Moment'; just the 'Breaks'." Thor spoke

"... What?" Clint asked

"You need to MAKE the right moment, not wait around for it to happen." Thor explained

"See? Goldilocks here knows." Natasha smirked

"So...we're to MAKE them get together..." Hulk smiled

"Yes and our win will be proclaimed." Thor added

"No way!" Tony frowned

"That's cheating." Natasha added

"No...ALL of us get them in the right frame of mind and make Spider-Man choose. Either: Penny AND Wanda." Thor explained

"...Are you SURE you aren't Loki? Cause this IS rather devious." Tony stared.

"And FAR too controlling!" Natasha hissed

"Would YOU leave it to chance?" Hulk asked.

"Don't care. You try this... You're dead." Natasha glared

"Alright...we'll leave it to chance." Thor sighed

*With Peter and the Twins*

The three finally arrived at the tower, entering as they laughed lightly

"Well, that happened." Peter chuckled wiping off ice-cream off of his face

"I'm still sorry Peter." Penny blushed

"No worries." Peter smiled.

"You DID look like an ice-cream devil with those cones on your forehead." Wanda giggled.

"This devil is coming for you witchy!" Peter grinned, walking towards Wanda fake-aggressively

"AH! No! Run!" Wanda fake screamed.

Peter grinned, running after her

"Not if I catch her first!" Penny added chasing after the two of them "rescuing" her sister.

"Get back here!" Peter laughed

"Game's still on." Clint smiled

"What game?" Peter asked, turning to the archer

"The darts game: Phil Taylor Vs Adrian Lewis." Clint answered with a half-lie.

Peter rolled his eyes, chasing after the girls again

"Nice lie." Natasha smiled

"Would be IF I was fully lying." Clint answered

"Come back here you two." Peter chuckled keeping up as best he could.

"No!" The two laughed

"Oh yeah?" Peter smiled and webbed the corridor path with a sheet of webbing.

"Gah!" Penny yelled... Before she ran into the web. And got stuck

"Got ya." Peter chuckled landing in front of the two.

"No fair." Wanda pouted

"Well...maybe if we did something together instead of you two trying to win me over..." Peter smiled

"W... What?" They both blushed

"I'm...not ENTIRELY oblivious. I know you two like me." Peter answered

The sisters blushed, looking away

"Look, I'm flattered...I am." Peter spoke

"But?" Penny asked, knowing a but was coming

"But it's kind of difficult that I like the both of you." Peter answered

"You... What?" Penny blushed

"I care for you both. It's like...you both have different aspects I like: Wanda's sense of adaption and jokes, your funny side and ingenuity...I honestly find you both attractive." Peter admits.

The two just blushed brighter, the twins' eyes locking as they seemed to talk without talking

'Well...what do you think?' they seemed to ask each other.

And then they nodded, smiling

"Peter..." they spoke at the same time

"Yeah?" Peter asked

His eyes widened as the two pulled him into a three way kiss

*Elsewhere*

"No." Hawkeye and Natasha were stunned

"Way..." Hulk and Thor added

"That lucky..." Tony added

"I win." Steve chuckled

"WHAT?!" the others snapped

"That." Steve said, pointing at a note he left that no one noticed

'I bet that Peter will be unable to choose between them, caring for both of them and the sisters shall share him. Cap.' The note read

"But...that means..." Tony gasped

"You ALL do each other's AND my laundry." Steve chuckled

"Steve... I do not need to do that... Do I?" Natasha asked cutely yet seductively, giving him a view of her cleavage as she fluttered her eyelids and pouted

"NO FAIR!" the rest of the team snapped

"Steve?" Natasha whimpered cutely as Captain America had yet to answer

"O... Okay Natasha." He blushed

"TOTAL BULLSHIT!" Hawkeye shouted

"Nah." Natasha stuck her tongue out.

"Tasha." Steve chuckled as the two left.

*Back with Peter and The Twins*

"... Wow." Peter muttered as the kiss was broken

"Y-You know...we have to...be careful..." Wanda answered

"Why?" Peter asked

"C-Cause this is REALLY dirty..." Penny answered "Twin sisters...with one man..."

"And?" Peter asked

"Well...it's gonna be a HELL of a relationship." Wanda and Penny smiled

"Yea, that's true." Peter smirked, pulling the two close

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	54. Silver Sable Part 2 Chapter 54

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Silver Sable Chapter 54 Part 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Shadodemon123: thank you for your positive feedback and we might be able to do Mardi Gras in the future.

Diablo Ex Machina: very good suggestion we'll have to write that one down.

To the reviewers who want a Fem-Captain America chapter: we've got a story about Captain America in the works, you'll have to wait.

Thank you for the pairings and also, to those who want a She-Hulk story: I understand that the majority of you are male and would like to see this pairing happen, you must remember and respect that Grey and I have our own ideas for various different characters; if we feel that a character is overused we may/may not use them.

A year, that's how long Peter and Silver have been together. The two were still as close as ever, so they decided to take a walk around their home.

They walked hand in hand, Peter rubbing her engagement ring lovingly

"It's a good day isn't it?" Silver smiled

"Yeah..." Peter agreed taking in the fresh air.

Peter was wearing a high class red and blue suit while Silver was wearing an elegant grey dress

Peter and Silver retired to a restaurant cafe for a brief time.

The two sat down, smiling, as the waiters happily fed the royals... When a bomb went off down the street

The people screamed Peter ushered the populous back with Silver. Protecting their people was paramount to them and they would save them from any shrapnel or debris.

Once the commotion died down Peter kissed his lover, his future wife, and ran to see the source of the explosion and to help

"Alright, back please! Back! This is royal guard business!" Peter spoke trying to get more people back. As he and Silver approached the blast sight, he noticed that the bomb was crudely made. The explosion had too much smoke and not enough bang.

But he nearly threw up. He saw the body parts, the chunks of people... Just scattered around. They were everywhere.

"This...this can't be happening..." Silver spoke "Not in my Country." Silver spoke in shock

"Silver...what...who could've done something like this?" Peter asked feeling his stomach twist and turn

And that's when he saw the flag.

A flag of a country that hadn't been getting along with Symkaria for a while.

Branded on metal... On part of the bomb

"Silver...this is..." Peter pointed to the portion of the destroyed bomb

"I thought...this can't be happening." Silver gasped in disbelief.

"We... Have been attacked?"

*time skip*

It had been a week since the bombing, their county was in a panic and the UN was refusing to do anything

"I CANNOT believe they've left us out to dry!" Silver snapped

"Look, we still have friends Silver. Others will come." Peter tried to reassure her.

"THEY KNOW THE CULPRITS! **WE** KNOW THE CULPRITS! YET THEY DO NOTHING!"

"Silver!" Peter grabbed her by the arms "What about Victor? We can ask him for help."

"... He has already asked." Silver replied

"So...so we have friends in this? Right?" Peter asked

" **A** friend, yes." She nodded

"One's better than none Silver." Peter reassured her.

"I guess." She sighed

"Hey, I'M here. I'm not leaving." Peter cupped her face.

Silver smiled, kissing him lovingly

"Let's figure this out okay?" Peter smiled "Let's make plans with Victor. Between him and I, he's the more intelligent at defence strategies."

"I guess." She nodded, holding him close

Inside the calling room Silver called Victor up. And he responded immediately.

"Victor. Good to see you again." She smiled, she was considering for Victor to give her away at her and Peter's wedding

"Silver, it's good to see you too. Am I to wonder that these whispers have come to a fruition?" Victor answered

"You've heard?" Peter asked

"NOTHING goes through Doom's Country without Doom hearing about it; even OUTSIDE countries." Victor answered

"We were attacked Victor... And the UN won't help. Even with proof." Silver sighed "SHIELD ignored us."

"What? Even with you there Peter?" Victor asked

"Even with me." Peter sighed

"Such stupidity." Victor sighed, rubbing his forehead lightly

"Victor I don't ask this lightly...but should we go to war..." Silver asked

"Of course. You have Doom's full support." Victor answered.

"Thank you." Silver smiled happily

"Victor, not to pry but...have you ANY idea who's started this? We have a piece of a bomb here but...that's all." Peter asked producing the evidence.

"... The county who's flag is on it?" He deadpanned "HYDRA has recently taken it over. In the last two months."

"HYDRA?" Silver and Peter snapped "What happened? They just stage a quiet invasion or something?"

"No. War. Remember, HYDRA was started by the Nazi's." Doom reminded

"So they want a war...and we have only you Victor." Silver sighed but smiled lightly.

"I don't take offence to that." Victor answered "With normal allies gone, I'm your best bet."

"True." Peter nodded in agreement

"Any idea when they'll be here?" Silver asked

"I'm not sure. But I'll be keeping my Doombots in the walls." Victor answered

"Of course." Peter nodded

"In the mean time I suggest you prepare. HYDRA will be coming soon I imagine." Victor spoke

"We will." Peter nodded

As Victor signed off Silver began preparations for the coming invasion of her home country. She had to assemble an army against a vaster one.

Peter could feel the fear in her

'Symkaria won't fall. I promise Silver.' Peter thought.

*time skip*

Word around Symkaria was spreading, rumour was slowly becoming fact in the ears of the populous from hidden sources to cause strife and distrust within the country.

They were scared.

Silver was holing herself up in the castle with Peter. They were planning their protection of their country and trying to remember their wedding. But with everything going on...it was almost impossible to think about it.

Silver was just happy she had Peter. He was her rock in this situation

"If we deploy troops here and here...we'll be able to keep HYDRA from flanking us." Silver pointed to different locations

"If we do that the troops will be spread too thin..." Peter observed. "But if we take our troops from here, have some Spider-Bot manned guns here and here... Maybe a remote tank or two here... And we should be fine and not stretched too far."

"Yes...yes we should be protected." Silver nodded

"Good." Peter nodded

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! We've got trouble!" a guard rushed in panting.

"What?" Silver frowned

"The populous are worried. They're thinking you're turning the country into a police state!" the guard answered "There's talk of revolution!"

"We are trying not to do that. We are trying to defend and protect them from war." Peter frowned

"I know that, the army knows that. But the people are being whispered upon by others!" the guard answered

"Where're these rumours spreading from?" Peter asked

"In the main street." the guard answered

Peter nodded and went to Main Street with confidence

*In Main Street*

In the street, people were gossiping. They were growing in concern by select ears who had disguised themselves as citizens.

And that was when Peter landed in the middle of the crowed

'Oh no!' the hidden faces were worried as they tried to scatter.

"So... I have been hearing some rumours." Peter said seriously, standing tall

"And they seem to originate here...Who can tell me: who's spreading them?" Peter proclaimed.

Everyone looked around nervously, scared

"I promise: whoever reveals the location of the gossipers, they will not be harmed." Peter reassured them.

People began to yell at the same time, pointing at each other

'This is ridiculous. They're all at fault, but not truly.' Peter thought trying to single out a person trying to sneak off.

"Listen! I am not mad about the rumours! I am not going to punish the originators! I just want to know why they believe this and put their concerns to ease!" He called

The populous turned almost silent, muttering to themselves trying to remember WHO gave the rumours...that is until a young child asked why those people are sneaking away.

'Gotcha.' Peter thought with a non-visible grin, turning to them seriously

"Run!" the people spoke and ran out but Peter made chase.

His eyes where narrowed. These people wanted to hurt his people. His home. His family. His Silver.

He won't let them.

"Did we lose him?" one of them spoke

A second one looked back and saw nothing. "He's gone. We've lost him."

"We should report to Herr Skull." the third spoke.

"HYDRA." Peter growled before he landed in front of them

"Run!" the three called out hoping to leave...but they were immediately webbed and slammed together into a tied up pile.

Peter glared at them, clenching his fist

"S-Spider-Man...!" they HYDRA agents coward trying to get their cyanide pills from their teeth...which Peter promptly punched out of their mouths.

"I don't think so." He growled

*At the castle*

Silver was still directing troops hoping to protect her country from HYDRA's assault and with Peter on the look for the HYDRA lackeys she was on her own for a while.

But her eyes widened as she felt a pain in her chest.

"P-Peter...what...what's happened?" Silver panted as her heart seemed to contort inwards.

She turned around and called her guards. Her husband was in danger!

"Find Peter. His last location was Main Street...find him!" Silver ordered.

"Yes Your Majesty!" the guards nodded and begun their search.

'Please be okay.' She thought in fear

*Sometime later*

As Silver carried on her defences for Symkaria the guards returned with a beaten and bloodied Peter.

And Silver noticed a gunshot wound near his shoulder

"Peter! Oh god, what happened?" Silver went to her fiancé.

"We found him like this My Queen." the guard answered

"He was attacked. We need to get him to the med-bay." The second guard frowned "Quickly."

"Yes, yes get him there now!" Silver ordered

Everyone quickly ran through the castle in worry

In the med-bay Peter was getting ready to be operated on. "S-Sil...ver..." Peter wheezed

"Peter! Hush, don't speak." Silver held his left hand.

"... Silver... I... Lo... Love... Y... You..." He smiled weakly before his hand slipped from her grip. And a loud 'beeeeeeeeep' was heard from the monitor

"No...No Peter! Peter! NO! No don't leave! You can't leave me!" Silver cried

"Your Majesty! We can try and save him! You must leave!" the guards tried to pull her back as she wailed

"PEEEEEEETEEEEEEERRRRR!" She screamed, her voice echoing as she cried while the doctors ran to Peter's side

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	55. Spider Queen Part 2 Chapter 55

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Adriana Sorina Chapter 55 Part 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Diablo Ex Machina: Your suggestions are well received and we might do them in a future story.

Hollowichigo12: Never heard of Elsa Bloodstone, but she might be a good pairing. Thank you.

SonyKnight97: It won't come to that...probably. We do different chapters for different pairings.

Tryhardguy: We try and write to the best of our work for these stories. Also Fem-Venom and Fem-Carnage WILL return.

Evadiamond2.0: We've got stories on that involve the Cuckoo's and will be carried on soon.

It was some months since Peter was free from being Adriana's prisoner to her freed lover; true to her word she had left New York and travelled to a new location, one where: she, Peter and her spiders could be free. Though Peter was still mentally the Leader of The Resistance, he had promised himself not to cause retaliation on the innocent people of the world. Adriana had that power and he had to make sure he could turn it to his advantage.

So... Yes. They were in the Amazon right now

'Dangers aside...it's really nice here.' Peter thought with a sigh.

Right now he was wearing a loincloth, lying in the trees

"Peter...Peter where are you?" Adriana called out wearing a leopard skin bra and loincloth.

"Here." He called

"Ah, My King. Why're you up there?" Adriana asked

"Just thinking. And besides..." Peter slid down to the ground "I was trying to think of a gift for My Queen."

Adriana smiled, pulling him into a kiss

"Hmm...You know...you don't have to get me anything." Adriana smiled

"I want to." Peter responded

She couldn't stop her smiling, kissing him one again

"You know...I should treat my Queen properly." Peter smiled

Adriana smiled. She knew it was a façade to protect the humans. But she didn't care

"Treat Your Queen how? My King?" Adriana asked

"How about...making love to you...like a King of The Wild." Peter smiled

"Naughty boy. Give me a Spider-Prince or a Spider-Princess my love, show me your love." Adriana smiled, pressing against him. She didn't care that he was acting. It FELT real. And that was enough for her.

"Hey...I already love you." Peter smiled kissing her tenderly.

"Show me." She whispered

Peter began to stroke up and down Adriana's body, feeling her waist up to her left breast; both of them moaning under each other's touch.

She kissed his neck, letting her body relax

'Okay, let's make this good.' Peter thought as his fingers caressed her body down to her pussy.

Adriana moaned softly, loving the feeling

"Ready...My Queen?" Peter asked as his loincloth was lifted by his cock.

"Yes." She nodded

Peter smiled and lowered her to the ground gently. His hands removed her bra exposing her naked breasts and his cock lifted her loincloth and began to press against it, teasing her...enticing her.

"Please my King... Fuck me." She asked, neither noticing their subjects in the trees looking down at them

"At once..." Peter thrust within her with a single go

"AH! AH...!" Adriana moaned happily

"My Queen..." He smiled and began to knead her breasts as he pulsed within her pussy.

"I LOVE YOU MY KING! FASTER!" she moaned, clawing at his back

"I-I love you too!" Peter answered, half-distracting and half-real. With the latter becoming more true.

The two were caught in a pleasurable dance, the two grinding against each other.

'Idea.' Peter thought as he used his natural webbing to weave together some sort of thread which wrapped the two together

"W-What're you…AH!" Adriana moaned as the two were elevated and Peter spun each other around like a cirque du Soleil acrobat, while still thrusting within her.

"Oh... OH DEAR GOD! YOU ARE SO GOOD!" She screamed

"I...I try!" Peter thrust within her while the two spun down onto the ground softly and came within her, but the adrenaline almost made it impossible for either to tell.

And soon, they calmed down. Well... After several more minutes

"You...so good...So wild..." Adriana moaned as cum was spilling from her pussy.

"I love you." She whispered before falling asleep

'I...this is just...' Peter thought while he pulled slowly out of her. "I love you too." Peter kissed her and fell to sleep on her.

*time skip*

It was three months down the line and Adriana was showing the signs of pregnancy and she had discovered she was carrying twins.

She was so happy, but Peter seemed conflicted. At least to her

'Twins...I can't believe it...I mean...we've had enough sex to put a sperm bank out of business but...I didn't expect...' Peter wrestles with his thoughts. 'This is crazy.'

"But then...twins...A family...after all this time..." Peter sighed with a small grin. "It will be amazing."

"I hope you're talking about our future heirs My King." Adriana asked walking in with a smile.

"Yes." He nodded

"I can't believe I'm carrying twins, it's amazing." Adriana smiled

"I know...you know...we COULD do it a bit more." Peter teased

"No... I don't want the baby's hurt." She smiled, rubbing her stomach

"I could always...massage you." Peter suggested. "There's no hurting them from that.

"No." She blushed a bit

"Well...what can I do for My Queen that'll please her?" Peter asked

"Just... Tell me you love me?" She smiled "Maybe a foot rub?"

"I love you..." Peter spoke softly and lifted her to her throne and began to massage her feet.

"Again." Adriana moaned as his fingers rubbed her feet, digging into them lightly

"As you wish..." Peter smiled, slyly reaching up to her pussy as his fingers focused on her feet.

"No!" She said, pushing his hand away from her pussy. Looking down into his eyes said "Tell me again."

"I love you...My Queen." Peter smiled

"Again." She moaned, Peter never stopping his work on her feet

"I love you." He repeated again and again each time she asked.

'I so wish that where true.' Adriana thought, crying slightly

"Huh...why're you crying?" Peter asked

"... I'm so happy." She lied, kissing him

'She's lying...' Peter thought as they broke their kiss. But he didn't know what to do

"Adriana..." Peter asked softly

"Are you...happy?" Peter asked

"Yes." She said truthfully

"But...are you happy with me?" Peter asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes." She nodded, mostly honest. 98% honest

"Okay..." Peter answered and kissed her.

She smiled, kissing him back happily

'I can't keep lying to her...' Peter thought, deciding to be completely honest with her.

"My King?" She asked, seeing her lovers serious face "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something...and it's...not easy to say." Peter answered

"You can tell me." She frowned

"I...I originally stayed for a different reason: to protect the outside world. But now...I've got a different reason." Peter answered

"I knew but... Why now?"

"You knew?" Peter asked "It's because I've grown to really care for you. Not just as my Queen...but as my wife."

"D... Do you mean it?" She cried

"I mean it. Truly. I love you." Peter answered

Adriana began to cry in joy at hearing that

"Stay with me..." Adriana cried happily hugging him

"Always." Peter responded in kind.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	56. Anya Corazon Part 2 Chapter 56

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Anya Corazon Chapter 56 Part 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Shadodemon123: That's what we planned for the St Patrick's Day chapter.

Rocket Raccoon: Rocket...We're not going to do a Twilight-like chapter with this. It's NOT on the plot itinerary. NEVER gonna happen; but there WILL be a part 2 and 3 for this pairing.

Diablo Ex Machina: The Mother-Daughter pairings with Lyra-Thundra and Emma Frost-Stepford Cuckoo's will not happen. It might happen in other chapters but keep an eye out.

To everyone who contributed with the suggestions: thank you very much.

Ana yawned as she awoke, stretching

"Hmm...What did we...Oh man...I remember now..." Anya yawned

"It was insane." She smiled

"Hmm...oh man...did we mess around or did we mess around?" Peter groaned getting up.

"Yes we did." Anya smiled "Oh Papi that was intense!"

"Err...Papi?" Peter asked

"Oh! I'm not calling you Dad or anything! Well... I was... But in a jokey way." Anya blushed

"Well...I guess I can let it slide." Peter smiled hugging her.

"Hmm...Huh? What's that?" Anya looked at her phone; it was getting Twitter updates like mad.

She frowned, picking it up and reading her Twitter feed

"Oh...my...GOD!" Anya screamed in worry

"What? What is it?" Peter pulled himself up

"Look! It's US!" Anya pointed to a picture of them sleeping together and there were comments underneath

Luckily they had their masks on in the picture

Peter frowned, looking at the comments

Most of them were either: praising Peter and Anya, but there WERE comments saying that Peter was taking advantage of a minor or that Anya was a jail-bait slut.

"Damn." Peter sighed

"They aren't pulling any punches are they?" Anya asked

"No...Look in a week this'll blow over and they'll move onto the next celebrity gossip." Peter reassured her.

"Thank you." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder

"Let's just enjoy today. Okay? No Twitter, no news...just us enjoying this." Peter smiled holding her.

"Okay." She nodded, although her fingers where a bit twitchy at the 'no Twitter' comment and quickly posted a message saying she was of age "Done!"

"Come here..." Peter smiled pulling her close

"Hmm...what do you want to do?" Anya asked

"I'd like to see what YOU'D like." Peter smiled

"I'd like to see what you want me to want you to do." Anya said back confusingly

"Well...I'd LIKE to smother you with kisses...stroke down your body...and make love once again." Peter answered

"Naughty boy." She giggled "That's one way to keep me off Twitter."

"Well...there are OTHER ways..." Peter smiled as he began to kiss Anya tenderly.

"Hmm... Like?" Anya moaned softly

"Going to the movies? Going out...Or we can stay in and play..." Peter answered reaching down her slender body and gripped her breasts.

"Y... your choice." She moaned

"Let's do this...then I'll treat you to a night on the town." Peter smiled as his cock seemed to prod Anya's pussy.

"Okay Spider-Man... Teach your Spider-Girl a new lesson." Anya moaned

"Alright..." Peter smiled and began to gently caress Anya within his hands while his cock rubbed the outside of her pussy.

"Ooooh! Yes!" She moaned softly, Peter setting her into a chair

"W-What're you...Hmm!" Anya moaned as Peter began to lick her pussy.

"Oh... Oh Peter! This is great!" Anya moaned

"Hmm, hmm." Peter hummed making Anya moan louder as she felt her pussy vibrate.

"OH FUCK! PETER!" The former virgin screamed

"Hmm...Ready?" Peter teased teasing her clit with his thumb.

"C... Cumming!" She shuddered suddenly, Peter's fingers being covered in her juices

"Ready for the next step?" Peter asked, his cock twitching.

"P... Please." She blushed

"Here we go..." Peter smiled pushing his cock inside her while kissing her tenderly.

Both Spider's moaned as they kissed, their bodies moving together in perfect synch

'He's so good. I can't believe we're together! It's like a dream!' Anya moaned happily.

She felt Peter's hands run over her, admittedly, not very developed body and loved every small touch

"Anya..." Peter moaned happily caressing her.

"Peter... Oh Peter!" She moaned

"You're so soft..." Peter praised her smooth skin.

"Don't... You'll make me blush." She pouted

"I love it when you blush." Peter smiled still thrusting within her.

"P... PETER!" Anya moaned loudly as she came

"Anya!" Peter moaned as he came within Anya's pussy

The two stayed like that for a few moments, moaning as they held each other close, before Peter collapsed in her and the two panted in exhaustion

'S-So full...so good...' Anya moaned happily.

"I... I love this." Anya panted "I love you."

"I love you too..." Peter kissed her "And don't forget it."

*time skip*

Peter and Anya went around New York; they were just having a nice time walking around in the sunshine.

The Spider-Girl was holding her new lovers hand with a wide smile. But it was awkward because wherever they went they saw or heard news stories of their 'other selves' relationship

"Don't worry, it'll be okay Anya." Peter whispered

"It's just... So embarrassing." Anya whispered as they walked past a group of teenage girls who were gossiping about that very subject

"I can't believe Spider-Man is going out with that jail-bait Spider-Girl. Such a slut." a girl spoke

"I think it's cute." Another girl argued "I wish I was her. I mean Spider-Man's fit."

"Yeah...I wonder what the "Man" bit represents..." another teased with a blush.

"Too bad he's with a 'girl'." Another said before they all laughed

"I've proved I'm MORE than a "girl" girls..." Anya seethed lightly.

"... Who are you?" A gossiping girl asked in confusion

"Huh? Oh err..." Anya was taken aback, thinking that only she could hear herself.

"Come on Anya." Peter sighed, dragging her away

"But...Yeah you're right." Anya sighed.

"I'm right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, I shouldn't listen and get entangled with gossipers." Anya answered

Peter nodded, smiling and kissing her forehead softly

"And now over to our news correspondent: Robbie Robertson." the Jumbo-Tron spoke with the news

"Thank you. One of the tops media stories today: Spider-Man and Spider-Girl." Robbie spoke professionally.

"Oh come on." Peter groaned softly

"The story has spread like wildfire and seems to be gaining popularity on both sides of a debating spectrum: "It's their life" and "completely disgraceful". I for one, find this story ridiculous. People have taken someone's privacy as a matter of media-fire." Robbie answered

"Thank you Robby." Peter sighed

"But... The picture was taken on my phone and posted on my SG Twitter." Anya frowned "I'm surprised no one has pointed that out and... How did that even happen?"

"I dunno." Peter answered "Maybe someone who thought it would be funny?"

"But HOW did they get the picture on MY phone?! They would have broken into your apartment!"

"And none of the alarms went off..." Peter thought "But who can appear and disappear?"

"I don't know." Anya muttered

"That...would be me." a voice spoke surprising the two of them.

"Huh?" They both asked, spinning around

"Come to the alley." the voice asked

"... Feel creeped out?" Anya asked

"Yep." Peter nodded

"Spider-Sense?" Anya whispered

"Not buzzing." Peter nodded, the two going to the alley

"Hi kids." the voice materialised into a woman wearing a cowboy attire

"I'm in my twenties." Peter frowned

"I'm eighteen!" Anya snapped

"Who are you?" Peter asked

"Still younger than Me." the woman smiled "My name is Weaver...and I'm the reason that picture is circulated."

"You bitch!" Anya hissed

"Whoa! Easy..." Weaver answered calmly.

"Ten seconds to explain." Peter said seriously

"I am The Weaver of The Web. I create Spiders, such as yourselves, and give them stories." Weaver answered

"... I... See?" Peter frowned

"I don't have any control over your lives, you're free to live the way you are. And I took that picture because I thought you looked adorable together." Weaver added.

"And you Tweeted it BECAUSE?!" Anya snarled

"I...What?" Weaver asked in confusion "I didn't use a bird."

"Twitter!" Anya said, showing her phone

"Oh...THAT'S Twitter...I thought it was a fancy camera setting." Weaver answered

"... YOU DID IT BY ACCIDENT?!" Both yelled

"I was trying to send it to my photo-album." Weaver produced a book. "It's part magic part science."

Peter just face-palmed while Anya had a fire like aura of anger around her

"I'm sorry." Weaver apologised.

"It's okay." Peter nodded

"Okay? Okay?!" Anya snarled "You! You've ruined our private lives with your little "mistake"!"

"Anya! Calm down!" Peter soothed

"Look, I'm not infallible okay? What do you want from me?" Weaver asked

"... No idea." Peter shrugged, pulling Anya back "Please calm down."

"Alright...alright...I'm calm...I'm calm..." Anya breathed heavy.

"Good." Peter nodded, kissing her softly

"So...I can go now, right?" Weaver asked

"You could have gone any time; you're the one who called us." Peter deadpanned

"Just trying to be polite." Weaver answered vanishing.

"Well... That was entertaining." Peter joked

"If I see her again...it'll be too soon." Anya pouted

"Oh calm down." He smiled, kissing her again

"Hmm...Okay...Can we...can we go and see a movie now?" Anya moaned happily.

"Of course." He nodded

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	57. Mayhem Part 2 Chapter 57

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **April Parker Chapter 57 Part 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

SonyKnight97: We're planning on using some other symbiotes in future chapters

Pyrojack25: We're not planning on making She-Hulk chapters. As Grey and I have agreed: they aren't interesting characters and they'd be a waste of our time trying to make stories on them.

Guest of March 21st: we're planning on continuing Black Widow, it's just we've been busy with other character pairings that we've unintentionally forgotten about her.

GANON-DORK: We're planning a Fem-Captain America chapter, Squirrel Girl is on the list but it's difficult to know what we'll do with her. Viper's on the continuation. As for whose side we're on for Civil War...That's a secret.

MasterofCaos: We have an Enchantress chapter on Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots for Valentine's Day, but if you mean "Can you continue the Enchantress Storyline?" The answer is "Yes; we're currently working on the continuation."

April smiled as she cooked breakfast, Peter still asleep

'W-what's with me...Peter...Peter's my...I mean he's...' April thought

'I don't get it!' She thought in irritation

"Why is he so HOT?!" April almost shouted.

"... Huh?" Peter's voice echoed and she realised he just woke up

'Shit!' She panicked

"*Yawn*...Oh god...what wuz that?" Peter dreamily spoke

'Oh thank god!' April's heart was beating.

"Sorry! Got too close to the flames!" April called "Panicked!"

"*Yawn*...Okay...Hmm...time to get up." Peter yawned with a stretch.

"Making breakfast." She smiled

"Okay...Smells like hash-browns, bacon and tomatoes." Peter smiled smelling the contents within the kitchen.

"Good nose." She smiled

"I'm been told." Peter chuckled. He walked in and sat down while April set the plates

"Oh man...April thanks, you've done too much." Peter commented.

"You are letting me live here for nothing with free food. It's the least I could do." She smiled

"Thank you April." Peter smiled

"Welcome." She smiled happily; glad she wore the shade of blush she had dinner red cheeks where NOT visible

"Need me to help at all?" he offered

"No. Finished... Well... Can you grab the plates?" She smiled

"No problem." Peter smiled

*Small Time Skip*

The two had finished breakfast not long ago, Peter getting ready to go out for work

"Do you have to go out?" April asked.

"I've got work." He nodded

"Shame..." April pouted "See you later then."

"Try not to get into trouble." Peter smiled

"Would I?" She pouted cutely

"Two words: Jumbo, Tron." Peter rebutted.

"He was insulting you!" She defended

"True. See you later." Peter smiled "Love you." he answered like a father...yet it felt different the way he said it.

"... Love you to?" She said weakly as he left, the Teen girl blushing

As Peter shut the door she blushed up a storm "He...he said he loved me...WHY am I blushing like this?!"

"W... Well he never said it to me in my world." She said, muttering "He didn't even really like me. The... That's it. I'm embarrassed my dad is actually showing me affection."

"I mean...he IS my dad...Right?" April asked herself.

"Not exactly." A female voice said, using an exaggerated cowgirl voice

"Who...who's there? Yubel from Yu-Gi-Oh GX?" April turned around in worry

"I...You watched Yu-Gi-Oh GX?" the voice turned normal and appeared

"Yes! It was an awesome show!" April nodded

"Agreed." The woman nodded

"You know...you sound a little like her." April pointed to the cowgirl woman

"I've been told that." the woman smiled

"I'm Weaver." The woman waved a bit

"So...What are you?" April asked

"I watch the Spiders of the multiverse." The Weaver explained

"S-So...you know that..." April blushed

"I know that you've got feelings for Peter and I've...'fixed' that." Weaver smiled

"You... What?" April frowned

"I've removed the genetic connection you had with Peter: you being the clone of his daughter. So now...you're not related to Peter." Weaver answered

"W... What?" April asked, shocked

"You know how you feel attracted to Peter? Well...I've severed that connection. You're now free to fall in love with him." Weaver answered

"Y-You've made me...NOT related to him? You can do that?" April asked

"Of course. I'm not infallible but I'm almost there." Weaver answered

She cheered, happily hugging the woman

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" April smiled

"Oof! No problem. Enjoy." Weaver patted her head.

Before fading away, nearly making April trip up

"Wh-whoa!" April got her footing back.

But she shrugged, getting to work

"New York, here I come." April smiled as she took her normal form: blue and black female version if Ben Reily's Spider-Man costume

April soared through the sky, web-swinging past the buildings

She laughed happily, enjoying the feeling

"Morning New York...hey look: new Jumbo-Tron." She landed opposite Times Square.

She smiled as she saw what Jameson was gonna say

"Spider-Man is a MENACE!" Jonah shouted

"I've heard enough." April commented

And she shot a web spike at the Jumbo-Tron, breaking it. Again

"OH COME ON!" a voice shouted

"Huh?" April asked, turning to the voice

"We JUST put that up there!" a technician groaned

"He's an asshole." She scoffed

"THAT MAY BE BUT...HANG ON!" the technician activated the lift and got to April's height "That may be BUT it takes AGES to get this thing down AND replace it!"

"... Want some help?" She offered

"Yes please." The technician nodded

*time skip*

"Thanks Spider-Girl." the technician smiled

"No problem. You have the remote?" April asked

"Right here. AND set to block out Jonah's rants against your boyfriend." the technician nodded.

'Boyfriend? I LIKE the sound of that.' She thought happily

"Here we go..." The technician spoke switching on the TV

"In conclusion Spider-Man...*mute*." Jonah's voice ranted but then was muted.

"Thanks! Keep that mute and I won't bust it!" April laughed

"No problem...Oh wait, my show's on." The technician switched it over to cartoons.

April raised her eyebrow, looking at the massive TV

"Better than listening to Jonah." The technician answered

"Yep." She nodded

"So...see you around." The technician waved

She nodded, swinging away

"Good job April." the technician transformed back to Weaver and disappeared.

*With April*

She swung through New York, towards Peter's work place

"Okay...now where IS Peter's work?" April deadpanned

She... Didn't think this through

"Give me a hand Weaver?" April asked

Nothing.

"Well THANK YOU(!)" April rolled her eyes.

"April?" Peter's voice echoed, Spider-Man swinging his behind her

"You're welcome." Weavers voice echoed in her head

"What're you doing?" Peter asked

"You know... Swinging." She said nervously

"Really? Looks like you're swinging with a purpose." Peter answered

"Just... Err..." She muttered, blushing

"Building!" Peter pointed.

The two swerved out of the way easily, but April ended up bumping into Peter and clinging to him as he swung for the both of them

"Ah-ha..." April blushed.

"Hi." He grinned

"Hi..." April looked up, her blush grew.

And his arm was wrapped around her waist, so close to her hips... And her ass

"Want to head back home?" Peter asked

"Please." She nodded

"Okay then." He smiled and swung back to their home.

*Time Skip*

Peter had swung all the way back home, carrying April the entire time

'Can I tell him? I mean...it's not wrong now.' April thought.

"Err... April? You're still holding onto me." Peter said nervously, still holding her since she kept holding him

"Huh? Oh sorry." April blushed as her mask retracted itself.

But she didn't let go

"Err...still holding on." Peter began to blush.

April, this time, reluctantly pulled back with an embarrassed smile

"Mind telling me why you're acting like a blushing girl?" Peter asked

"I... I am?" She muttered

"Yeah you are. What's happened?"

"It...it's something about...us." April answered

She was too nervous to say it, so she kissed him

"Hmm?!" Peter hummed in shock then actually felt a connection

His eyes closed and he pulled her close, returning the kiss

They began to moan lightly as Peter ran his fingers through April's hair.

And soon the broke the kiss, blushing. It hadn't been hard or harsh, just soft and sweet

"That was..." Peter panted

"So sweet..." April smiled with a blush.

"I loved it." she smiled as she cupped his cheek "I love you."

"But...I thought that we...we were father and daughter/clone?" Peter asked

"We were. Bu I fixed it." She smiled "Well... Someone fixed it for me. We aren't genetically related any more.

"Not...wait...it wasn't some weird woman wearing spider-styled cowboy gear was it?" Peter asked

"Yes. Why?"

"Cause I had a weird dream about her. She said: your world is about to change for the better. And some taboos can be rewritten." Peter answered.

"That's good." April smiled "So?"

"So...I think we can do this." Peter smiled kissing her tenderly.

April smiled happily, hugging him tightly

"So...does this mean...we're together now?" April asked

"If you want." He smiled

"I want! I want!" She cheered

"Then how can I deny that face?" He chuckled.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her once again

As the two kissed they managed to head to the bedroom and April began to take his clothes off while her skin was becoming exposed.

She forced her Symbiote skin away, as well as her cloths, revealing her naked body

"Beautiful..." he smiled kissing her neck and stroking up and down her body.

"W... What do you want me to call you?" She moaned softly

"Call me Peter...We're not related are we?" He teased

"If that's what you want." She smiled, kissing him

"It is..." Peter kissed her resting her on the bed.

She smiled, relaxing for him

Peter smiled and kissed her breast

"P-Peter...!" April moaned happily.

Peter felt himself harden at her moans and kissed down her body

"K-Kiss me...There..." April asked pointing to her lower waist.

"Alright..." he smirked and crawled downwards to her pussy. And kissed it lovingly

"AH! Ah...Peter...Y-You're kisses!" She moaned happily gripping the covers "I love them!"

"You ready?" Peter asked as he stopped the kisses on April's pussy and positioned his cock.

"Please... Please fuck me!" She asked happily, crying

"It's gonna hurt a little." Peter warned her.

"I can take it!" April linked her legs around Peter's back so he couldn't leave "I want you to do it."

"Alright!" Peter gave a single thrust into April's pussy, tearing past her hymen and into her womb.

She didn't scream in pain though. She moaned in ecstasy

"Y-You're so tight!" Peter moaned as he began to thrust deep inside her pussy.

"PETER!" She screamed

"April...Y-You're pussy's wrapping around my cock!" Peter moaned happily as he began to passionately kiss her.

April wrapped her arms and legs around him as well as several Symbiote tendrils, pulling him in and out of her faster

"April...I-I'm...!" Peter moaned as his climax was reaching

"In-in me!" April panted heavily.

The two screamed as they came

As April's symbiote crawled off of Peter's body the two collapsed on each other's arms. "I...I love you..." April mumbled lightly.

"I love you to." Peter muttered before they fell asleep

*Time Skip*

Peter and April had slept in till the weekend and seeing that it was a Friday they slept together it wasn't THAT big of a shock.

"This is nice." She smiled

"Yeah...it is." Peter kissed her and realised that he was still inside her

"You had a wet dream..." April teased

"Can you blame me?" He smiled

"No..." She kissed him

Peter pulled out slowly and stretched "You know...this makes us lovers." Peter smiled

"I'd like that." April hummed, her still lying on the bed.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	58. Jess Drew Part 2 Chapter 58

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Jess Drew Part 2 Chapter 58**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

CattiecatfreddieLover: Hmm...I don't know maybe. Oh lookie here. Ha-ha.

Guest Spider of March 26th: have a read of "Web Rewoven" and "Spider DC" on GreyKing46's profile, those describe her a bit more.

HandAssassinSpider-Man: We might not work on the Maximoff twins like that in future chapters but you never know. And we've got stories lined up for some of those suggestions

Hikari no Suzaku: We're working on those Part 2's and 3's...we've just been caught up with other charaters.

Jess smiled as she brushed her hair. She was in a simple red nightdress, her lover still out working but he'd be here in a few minutes.

She hummed lightly listening to the radio; it was classical music night on Radio New York.

That was when she heard a knock on the door

"Hello?" She got up and went to the door.

Standing there was Peter in a fancy suit holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses

"Hello Work Wife. You look lovely." Peter smiled

"Thank you. My, are THESE for me?" She smiled as she took the flowers, the bouquet organised in a way that they looked like her symbol, and took a deep sniff

"Of course." Peter smiled, kissing her

"You're too much Peter." Jess chuckled.

"Our two year anniversary is nothing to sneeze at." He smiled

"Awe...You remembered." Jess kissed him.

"Would I ever forget?" Peter smiled lovingly "You gonna get dressed or do I have to take you to dinner with Ms Spider-Man in her sleep wear?"

"Give me a few minutes." Jess giggled.

"Okay." He nodded, kissing her before he put his mask on. He was wearing a red suit with a blue undershirt. Yea... He was FANCY Spider-Man tonight!

A few minutes Later Jess came down in a beautiful version of her costume.

It was less skin tight and designed to be a sleeveless, the gives silk opera gloves and the boots heels. Peter smiled at the sight.

"What do you think?" Jess asked

"Honest or tactful?" Peter chuckled

"Both."

In no particular order Peter gave his answers "You look as radiant as a field of roses and as beautiful a starlight."

"Flatterer." She smiled, kissing him lovingly

"My Lady." Peter extended his arm to escort Jess.

"My man." She joked, taking his arm

The two left for their destination and since they were dressed in their costumes they decided to take a romantic walk.

Before heading to the restaurant where they had their first date

"Oh...it's the restaurant." Jess smiled

"Nothing but the best for my work wife." Peter chuckled

"JUST your Work Wife?" She asked teasingly

"Well...for now." Peter smirked.

"Good to know something is coming." She smiled, kissing him softly

"Sir, Madam; your table." the waiter spoke kindly

"Thanks Fredrick." Peter gratefully nodded.

The two sat down, sitting happily

"You really know how to treat a woman Spidey." Jess spoke using their alias.

"Please WebWoman, you know how much I care about you." He smiled

"Drinks?" Fredrick asked with his notepad.

"The usual." They smiled

"Of course. Here are the menus. I'll return momentarily." Fredrick nodded

"Thank you." Jess smiled

"He's a good guy." Peter smiled

*Time Skip*

The two were sitting together, happily eating their dinner as once again the people visiting the restaurant where staring at them.

"You think they've never seen heroes enjoying their dinner before." Peter chuckled

"I know." Jess giggled, reaching out and holding his hand with her own hand

"Is the meal to your satisfaction?" Fredrick asked kindly.

"Like always Fredrick." Peter smiled

"Excellent. I'm sorry about the other patrons; if you want I can escort you to a more private location." Fredrick asked politely.

"No, no, this is 'our' table." Jess replied "Anywhere else wouldn't feel right."

"Very well Ms Spider-Woman." Fredrick nodded.

Peter smiled at that, and chuckling as he felt her rub her shin against his

"Later." Peter whispered.

"Oh? We gonna play poker again?" Jess teased, biting the top of her yellow gloved finger between her cherry red lips teasingly

"Yes, with a different stake of course." Peter answered.

"What KIND of stake? You know I will win." Jess teased

"I'll explain...just not here." Peter answered

"Of course." She smiled

*Time Skip*

Peter and Jess had headed back to her place, the two were a little merry from having some drinks; but now Peter had pulled out a new deck of cards from his jacket pocket.

Jess raised an eyebrow and took the cards, looking though them

"Fresh pack?" Jess asked

"Fresh pack. Untouched and unaltered." Peter smiled

"What's the game and stakes?" She chuckled

"Strip Poker." Peter answered simply

"... Seriously." She deadpanned

"Ah...BUT: Loser has to be the winner's toy for a week." Peter answered

"Naughty." She grinned "And that bet for your loving Work Wife?"

"Well...Depends on how you define: Toy." Peter lifted her chin lightly.

"How do you define it?" She smiled

"Give it a command, it must respond. Example: Get me a drink; let's go shopping...Please me..." Peter answered

"So more of a maid or butler when not doing what they want to." Jess smiled "I think I will start with having you clean the apartment that belongs to ME, which you have more or less moved INTO, in only a speedo."

"Oh really, I'll have to think of something EQUALLY embarrassing." Peter smirked "Care to cut?"

"You're on." Jess smirked

The game was on

"I'll start with betting my shoes." Jess smiled, putting the heels in front of them

"My mask." He replied, putting his mask next to the shoes

Time passed as they both repeatedly won and lost hands, stripping further and further

Peter was currently in his vest, socks and underpants; Jess was more or less in the same boat.

Her bra, panties and her gloves

Peter had four kings high, he noticed that the aces were spent in the earlier rounds and the main deck was trickling down to the spares.

It was down to the wire.

"All in?" He suggested

"Hmm..." Jess examined her hand carefully.

"Sure." She smiled

"Ladies first." Peter remained serious.

"Drat." She pouted, taking off her gloves slowly and unhooking her bra before the dropped them on Peter's lap. She then stood up and slid her panties down her legs, now standing naked

"Looks like I have a maid for a week." Peter smiled

"Yea yea, laugh it up." She pouted "What a way to end an anniversary, you making me your pet for a week."

"Oh, I've got something in mind." Peter smiled as he went to his jacket and pulled out something out of Jess's view "First off: I want you to say nothing but the truth from this next question."

"Of course." She nodded "I'm always honest with you."

Peter, still holding the item in his hand, went over to the naked Jess and he spoke "Jess, we've been together for two years now; you've always been there for me...now...Now I want to be there for you, every day." He knelt down and exposed a diamond ring from within the box. "Will you marry me?"

"P... Peter!" She gasped, holding back tears before she hugged him "YES!"

The two kissed passionately, as soon as they broke it Peter slipped the ring on her left hand ring finger "I wanted to do this right Jess. Right but...differently." He smiled

"Different?" Jess asked with a raised eyebrow "This was convoluted."

"What can I say? I wanted to surprise you." Peter kissed her.

Jess smiled, resting her head on his chest

"Why DID you want this game of strip poker?" Jess asked

"Oh... I just wanted to see you naked." He smiled cheekily

"Cheeky bugger." Jess slapped him lightly.

"And you're stuck with me." He laughed

"Happily..." Jess kissed him passionately.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	59. Susan Storm Part 2 Chapter 59

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Susan Storm Part 2 Chapter 59**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Anonymous: One) thank you; Two) we may not use anyone who's affiliated with Doc Ock, not slamming your suggestion it's just with Superior Spider-Man we're steering CLEAR from that hailstorm; Three) I did not know that.

Guest of April 2nd) Black Widow and Storm Part 2 are on our list, Sue Storm: read below

Sonyknight97: Yes it was, with Civil War...probably not since we've got a lot going on.

Susan smiled as she zipped up her white and black suit, her lover asleep in bed. It was nearly ten and she was going to let him sleep in a bit more, he had been tiring himself out with running the team and spending time with her and playing with her children. He deserved a rest.

'Sleep well Peter.' She smiled kissing his forehead.

She heard him mutter in his sleep, making the Invisible Woman smile before she left the room

As Susan left the bedroom she saw her brother and friend in the kitchen "Hey sis. Morning." Johnny smiled

"Morning mum!" Franklin waved, cooking eggs with his uncle

"Is that a new uniform?" Valeria asked

"Yes, yes it is...Sleep well?" Susan nodded.

Valeria nodded, passing her mother some pancakes as she looked at her new uniform

It was a plain white suit with black gloves and mid-shin high boots with a black belt, a black 'four' inside a octagon on her chest with a Spider leg coming off each corner of the eight sided shape. There were also a few blue stripe patterns going down her arms and legs

"How's Peter?" Franklin asked

"Still asleep." Susan nodded. It had been a year since she and Peter had gotten together and she loved it

"He's really nice." Valeria spoke

"Yeah...Webs is that sort of person." Ben answered

"He's just lucky my sister likes him." Johnny muttered bitterly

"What's up with you? You look as miserable as sin." Ben asked

"My best friend is dating my sister. How do you think I feel?" He huffed

"...I don't know how to respond to that." Ben answered honestly.

"Exactly." He nodded

"I think you are feeling the effects of sibling protection and boundaries; you are bound by a double-standard that says: you can date other girls but not my family." Valeria answered

"... Thank you for pointing out the obvious." He deadpanned

"Well, if you aren't going to say it Uncle Johnny..." Valeria pouted.

"Val." Susan frowned

"It's not my fault if Uncle Johnny respects the Double-Standards rule." Valeria answered

Susan sighed, rubbing her daughters head softly

"Val's too smart for her own good." Johnny answered

"... She got it from her father." Susan sighed

"Jeez...I'm sorry Sue." Johnny apologised

"Look, let's just have breakfast. Webs is gonna be up soon and I think it's best if we clear the air." Ben suggested.

"Sure." Sue nodded

"Johnny I know that Peter's your best friend, but can you understand that...I'm not alone anymore. I've...gotten out more, I'm not afraid." Sue explained.

"I know Sue. And I understand. But you're still my little sister, I am protective." Johnny sighed

"Thank you Johnny. But I'm your BIG sister." Sue smiled

"I know." He smiled

"I don't mind Peter being with mother. He's kind." Franklin added.

"Says the Spider-Man fanboy" Ben teased

"Shut up Uncle Ben..." Franklin pouted.

"... Huh?" Peter muttered as he walked in

"Morning Peter." Sue turned and kissed her lover.

"Morning." Peter smiled. He was wearing a suit that was basically the same as Sue's but the blue was instead red and it was clear that he had a mask that he wasn't wearing at the moment.

"Sleep well?" Sue asked

"Like a log." Peter answered "Hi Johnny." he waved kindly.

"Peter." He nodded

"Not to sound insulting but, why is there an atmosphere in here?" Peter asked

"Family situation Peter, don't worry." Susan smiled

"Hmm." Peter nodded "How about we go out? All of us."

"Sure." Susan smiled, kissing him

*Time Skip*

Spider-Man grinned as he swung through New York, his mask on. His mask was life white with red versions of his classic eyes that still had the classic black borders, the red being a metalix and rounded implying he had a micro-computer inside his mask

'Looks like things are quiet.' he thought.

He and the others had lunch and be decided to go on a small patrol

"Johnny anything on your end?" Peter asked

"All good Webs." His friend replied

"Ben, Sue? What about you?" Peter asked

"It's fine Web-Head." Ben sighed

"Nothing wrong here." Susan nodded

That was when Spidey caught sight of the Jumbo-Tron: Jonah was on the screen, this wasn't going to be pretty.

But he just sighed, getting ready for the incoming rant

"As many of you know: Spider-Man has joined the Fantastic Four, while many support this saying that Spider-man is a decent replacement for the Late Mr Fantastic; THIS reporter argues that Spider-Man has NOT got the capabilities to support the team, let alone take the mantle of World's most intelligent person!" Jonah ranted.

"You don't know how smart I am Jonah." Peter glared

"So I propose that Spider-Man faces THE GREATEST minds of our world, to prove himself worthy of leading The Fantastic Four!" Jonah continued his rant.

Peter frowned at that, curious

"If you can hear me Spider-Man, this challenge is issued to EVERY great mind!" Jonah continued.

"What do you want me to do?!" He snarled

"Prove yourself a great mind or leave the Fantastic Four!" Jonah answered

"Sonofa-!" Peter shouted then heard his headset call, it was Sue.

"Don't do it." She said simply

"Sue I-" Peter tried to speak with rage but he was interrupted

"Peter, it's not worth it. You don't need to prove ANYTHING to ANYONE!" Sue answered followed by a ping

"Webs this guy is nothing but hot air! He's crazy." It was Ben.

"Come on Spidey. You're better than that." Johnny nodded

"You know...I'm gonna file a full complaint at the guy. THAT'S the smart thing to do." Peter chuckled.

"See?" Susan smiled

"I'm heading back now." Peter spoke over the comms.

Hanging up he did a flip in the air, heading back to the largest building in New York.

*Back at the Baxter Building*

The others were back, waiting on Peter's return, which took longer than normal. 'I hope he hasn't done anything stupid.' Susan thought.

Almost as an answer he crawled in through the window

"Pete, what kept you?" Johnny asked

"Had to get some stamps and an envelope." Peter answered producing the items.

"... We have those here Webs." Ben deadpanned

"I...Didn't know that." Peter anime dropped.

Susan giggled at that, cupping his cheek "Are you okay?" She asked

"I'm good. When I got to the post office people were wondering if I was taking the challenge." Peter answered removing his mask.

Susan nodded, kissing him softly

"Now...I'm going to write Jonah my strongly opposed letter." Peter spoke with a goofy grin.

"I know you will make it very... Colourful." She smirked

"Colourful AND professional." Peter reassured her.

"I bet." She teased

*Time Skip*

"And...finished." Peter sighed in relief finishing his letter.

"That's good." Susan nodded, hugging him from behind

"Now to send it off. I'll be back." Peter chuckled.

"Aw? You don't want to wait till the morning?" Susan pouted

"Hmm...Yeah okay." Peter put the letter down by the kitchen.

"Good." She smiled, sitting on his lap and getting comfortable as she turned the TV on

And it WASN'T Jonah.

"What's on?" Peter asked

"Romance film." Susan answered

She gently put her head on his shoulder, smiling happily

*Outside*

Valeria, Franklin and Johnny were looking in on the two love-birds. While Valeria and Franklin were ecstatic to see their mother happy, Johnny was still a little protective.

But he sighed, knowing it was for the best

'Treat her right Peter.' He thought.

*At the end of the film*

"That... Was beautiful." Susan said, sniffing overdramatically. The movie had actually been bad and cheesy as hell, but they laughed the hell at it

"Not as beautiful as you." Peter answered with a line from the movie.

"Oh don't even START that." Susan giggled

"No I didn't." She joked

"Yeah...But I bet you like this." Peter kissed Susan softly.

Sue smiled, kissing back happily

"Head to bed?" Peter snuggled.

"Please." Susan smiled

"Well then..." Peter got up and carried Sue in a bridal fashion.

Sue smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	60. Fem-Silver Surfer Part 1 Chapter 60

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Fem Silver-Surfer Part 1 Chapter 60**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 ***trumpet fanfare***

 **Hello and welcome to the 60th chapter of Spider-Man One-Shots. Grey and I thought that for every 10th chapter we have a "Cosmic Chapter" where Spidey has won the heart of a Cosmic Being. All of them are fair game: Gali, Eternity, Death, Fem-Living Tribunal etc. What sort of trouble can Spidey have when he's faced with love from a Cosmic Being? Just wait, read and find out.**

Reviewers:

Plasma57: It's not that we hate She-Hulk; it's just that we feel there is not much we can do with her in these stories.

Epiczilla: It's not the last chapter ever, but we ARE nearing an end.

Shadowblade and justafan: thank you for your comments and thank you for your suggestions.

Treyalexander63917: they're on the way.

phantom00: No...I refer you to the above answer.

Sapphire sang: We've got an idea ready for Independence Day

Deep in space, a silver clad surfer woman was flying through the cosmos.

She looked bald and naked, her body a liquid silver in the shape of a human female

'Free...I'm free of Galactus.' She thought

The Fantastic Four had recently LITERALLY destroyed Galactus. For good. And she gained the entire Power Cosmic

"With so much power...I can't believe it." She spoke to herself "I can do...almost anything."

"If I wanted... I could warp and shape the Universe as I please."

"But then...I'd be like Galactus...A monster."

"I... Do not know what to do." She sighed

She extended her hand to reveal someone who may have some idea on how to use this power.

She frowned as she focused her power, creating an orb

"Show me...one who knows power...and responsibility." the woman spoke.

As if instantly she saw an image of a brown haired man with brown eyes appear, the man shifting to a hero dressed in red and blue

"Oh my...he looks...youthful..." she spoke gently

"Young and powerful... And sweet." Has smiled lightly

"He looks human...but there have been worlds with similar looking beings." She told herself "I wonder if he is in the Sol System?"

She focused her powers, zooming out a bit. And she now saw the Earth in the sphere

"So it IS the Sol System..." She smiled, getting ready to surf "I would like to meet him."

And so, getting on the board, she took off flying

*At Earth*

"I TOLD you this is a "Warning High Voltage" Zone Electro!" Spidey quipped swinging around a power plant "So just... Stick around and I'll teach you a lesson!" He laughed

"That one didn't even make sense Web-Head!" Electro shouted shooting off a bolt of electricity.

"Yes it does. See?" Peter grinned, webbing Electro up with a special rubber insulated web formula

"GRR! I-I can't get free!" Electro struggled against the binds.

"I know. As strong as my normal webbing with rubber mixed in so your electricity does nothing." Peter smiled

"Y-You...STUPID Spider!" Elector snapped before being gagged by webbing.

"Thanks." Peter laughed, swinging away

"Now to call the police to pick you up...oh running out of juice. Electro, be a pal; top me up?" he joked.

Electro said a muffled word that meant "Screw you."

"Ah, come on...where's your sense of humour?" Spider-Man joked.

That was when a streak of silver raced down from the sky

"Hey Electro, make a wish." Spidey joked.

Before his eyes widened, the light heading towards HIM even faster

"It's coming true." Electro gave a muffled comment and smile.

Luckily the 'star' slowed down revealing the silver woman

'...Not what I was thinking but I'll take it.' Electro thought.

"Err... Hey?" Spidey waved nervously

"Are you the one people call Spider-Man?" the silver woman asked

"Err... Yea?" He nodded

"I have come a long way to find you. I wish to speak with you." the silver woman asked

"Aren't you that Silver Surfer girl?" Peter asked

"I am. And I have come a long way to find you." the now named Silver Surfer spoke.

"... To see me?" Peter asked, pointing at himself

"Yes...in private. I do not wish to converse with a villain." Silver Surfer answered.

"Err... O... Kay?"

"Allow me." Silver Surfer teleported Electro to a different location

"Okay... Cool?"

"Now, can we talk?" Silver Surfer asked

"I guess?" Peter shrugged, confused out of his mind

"Introductions...I am Nora Radd, but to others I am: The Silver Surfer." Nora introduced herself kindly.

"Spider-Man." He nodded

"I have recently acquired the full Power Cosmic...I need help to control it." Nora asked

"I don't think I'd be able to help much there." Peter frowned

"But you now of having great power AND the responsibility to wield it." Nora answered

"Well... Yea. That moto." He pointed out

"So, is there any way you can teach me?" Nora asked

"Teach you? I guess you DO need help with the amount of power you have...alright. I'll teach you...not sure how I'm gonna do that but..." Peter spoke then was given a hug.

And be blushed brightly. This woman was basically naked and had a nice body, and she was pushing herself against him

"So, where should we begin?" Nora asked

"Well for starters can you magic up some clothes?" Peter asked

"... Why?" She asked

"Err...cause naked people on Earth is a bit weird...especially when hugging others." Peter answered

"But I am not naked." She frowned

"You're not?" Peter shook his head in a double-take.

"No. I am wearing the Power Cosmic which covers my real form and the cloths on top of it. I do not know why it appears so skin tight but it is true. My real form even has a smaller chest and backside to what the Power Cosmic shows." She explained

"Oh...care to show me?" Peter asked as she descended to the rooftop where Spidey was.

"Show you?" She asked in confusion

"Yeah, show me your real form." Peter asked

"I can't." Nora said sadly

"Oh...well, maybe then I can show you mine." Peter wondered.

"After you've only just met me? Aren't 'secret identities' important here in Earth?" She asked

"Well, yeah...but I've got the feeling you already KNOW who I am." Peter answered

"I don't know." She tilted her head

"Fair enough, let's get to that bridge when we get to it." Peter sighed.

Nora nodded, getting onto her board

"So, what shall we practice first?" Nora asked

"I dunno?" Peter shrugged, swinging away

"Then can you teach me Human ways? I would like to learn." Nora asked kindly.

"Sure." He nodded, smiling

*Time Skip*

The two where now relaxing in Peter's apartment

"I never knew there was much to do in "New York"...it's quite exhausting." Nora sighed.

"Yes. It's fun." Peter nodded

"So what do you call this thing again?" Nora asked pointing to Peter's television.

"A TV." Peter nodded

"And what is its purpose?" Nora asked

"To entertain."

"I thought that was what books were for?" Nora asked

"Those too. It's just most people use the TV for that." Peter sighed.

"Weird." She frowned

"It's a person's preference." Peter answered

She nodded sadly

*Time Skip*

It had been a month since Nora arrived in Earth and while teaching her... She was a big help

Most of Spidey's rogue's gallery were under control, but there were still those that refused to stay down.

But with the Power Cosmic they were easy to take down in a fight

"You know we better rely on your powers TOO much otherwise us heroes will be out of a job." Peter jested.

"Sorry?" She asked in confusion

"If we just moderate things; use non-Power Cosmic means." Peter explained

But he did feel guilty about not being on her level of helping her

"You mean to train me to use my normal physiology?" Nora asked

"I guess." He nodded

"Is there such a place for me to train?" Nora asked

"... I dunno?" He shrugged

"Then perhaps we can do something else." Nora asked

"Like?"

"I have noticed several people walking around hand in hand...You called them "couples"? I wish to try that." Nora asked

"Err... Okay?"

"Would that be possible if **I** try it with you?" Nora asked kindly.

"I... I guess." He nodded

"Then...can we start with...the hand holding?" Nora asked almost embarrassed

"Okay." Peter nodded, grasping her silver hand

"This...this is nice." Nora blushed happily.

"Yea." Peter nodded, noting how her hand felt like water in some weird way

"Is something wrong?" Nora asked

"No! Your... Power Cosmic suit... Has a strange texture is all." Peter chuckled nervously

"Hmm...I've never noticed before. But I guess I don't have much hand holding normally." Nora smiled

"True." Peter laughed

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	61. Maria Hill Part 1 Chapter 61

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Maria Hill Part 1 Chapter 61**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin: No, Grey and I aren't planning to use any genderbent Shockers, Green Goblins and ESPECIALLY **NO** Doc Ocks. The Infinity Gems idea is actually pretty good.

phantom00: We're planning on using her.

SummerSpyder: Wait till July 4th.

treyalexander63917: They're coming, we've got a lot of stories we're working on.

karlor93: We're working on finishing up any loose ends before finishing.

GANON-DORK: There's a story on Grey's profile which has Spidey with DC girls. You won't be disappointed.

foxtrot813: Erotica Jones...Yep she IS a character of Stan Lee's, never thought of using her; I'll ask Grey.

New York, Island of heroes and location of SHIELD HQ. An island just on the border of New York and the ocean.

Inside the HQ is a training area, where: troopers, agents and new heroes are forged. We're following one in particular, who is currently training with some of the more agile and strong teachers of the training arena. "Agents 774337 and 76253! Director Fury's office, now!" Agent Coulson ordered his recruit.

"Yes sir!" the masked recruits spoke finishing their training session.

Agent 774337 received a final punch from his opponent, Agent 76253 which sent him flying to the floor. "Ow..." he spoke in defeat.

"On my way sir. Pathetic..." 76253 sneered at his colleague

"I-I'm on my way sir." Agent 774337 groaned picking himself up from the floor and followed

As they walked to Director Fury's office, Agent 76253 spoke in a snide remark "Why're you here? You've done nothing but get your arse handed to you since day one."

"I'm here...because I'm not in it for glory. I'm here to make a difference!" Agent 774337 answered

"Make a difference...your parents got you here, your sister recommended you...give up." Agent 76253 sneered as they arrived at the office

"I won't, I'm not stopping." Agent 77437 answered with a fire.

"Agents! Enter." Director Fury spoke, summoning them "Agent 76253: Name, Filch Ryker. Top in all fields of training. Family: Sergeant Hubert and Lieutenant Priscilla Ryker."

"Sir!" Filch stood to attention proud as brass removing his helmet

"Agent 774337: Peter Parker. Mediocre at BEST. Family: CIA agents, Richard and Mary Parker; Sister Teresa Parker, Aunt May and Uncle Ben Parker. Tell me: Do you know WHY I've summoned you here?" Director Fury spoke

"To commend us on our devotion and hard work sir?" Filch asked

"I...I'm not sure sir." Peter added

"As usual: You're correct Filch. But it's more than that; I've brought someone here to give you a training session." Director Fury answered revealing Captain America: Steve Rogers. "Soldiers, I give you-

"Captain America!" Peter spoke out of turn which he received a glare from Fury and a subtle smirk from Filch

"At ease soldiers. I hear these are the two agents you've chosen Nick." Steve spoke, still holding his shield on his back

"Sir, it's an honour!" Filch spoke in respect and hoping to humiliate Peter further.

"Sir." Peter nodded

"I see that you're eager Soldiers." Steve spoke "Which is why I've taken an interest in the both of you."

"You have?" Peter asked in shock

"That's right, I've been reviewing your performances and I can see what kind of people are under the masks." Steve answered

Filch inhaled slowly and smiled proudly thinking that he'd get to work with the Avengers in missions, that way he'd rub Peter's face in it even more. He was the obvious choice for the candidacy.

"And I've brought my own Agent who's been keeping an eye on the pair of you." Steve spoke, which a beautiful black haired woman in SHIELD uniform "Maria Hill."

"Captain Rogers." Maria spoke holding a clipboard containing files on both Peter and Filch "I've compiled their stats and brought it to a conclusion. All that's left is your final review."

"Yes Ma'am." Peter saluted, clearly knowing the woman somehow

"The final test is tomorrow, and after that: the next stage begins." Director Fury spoke

"And you MAY join the Avengers." Steve answered

"Dismissed." Fury spoke

"SIR!" Peter and Filch answered at attention.

As they left Filch smiled at the prospect he'll become the next SHIELD sanctioned Avenger. "Don't worry Parker; it's a pipe dream that you'll join. Set your standards a little lower, like the Science Department." and he left.

Peter sighed heavily, he had a lot to live up too: his parents being respected CIA agents, his sister being a computer genius and worked with both the CIA AND SHIELD...Maybe Filch was right...maybe he was right...Maybe he wasn't MEANT to be a certified SHIELD agent.

"Soldier, are you okay?" Steve spoke

"Oh...Steve...I-I mean Captain! I mean Sir!" Peter panicked

"At ease, you're not in trouble. I take it Filch is the bully you've mentioned." Steve answered

"Well...he's worse than Flash, I'll admit. But Flash became a good friend...Filch...he's just got a vendetta against me." Peter spoke

"Sir, I'll be correlating the data for tomorrow." Maria spoke "Agent Parker." she acknowledged him

"Miss Hill." Peter blushed bowing slightly to her as she left.

And he couldn't help but follow her with his eyes. He first met Maria Hill when her sister was forced to look after him because his parents where off on a mission so she took him with her to SHIELD. He had only been 12 at the time, and he met the 18 year old prodigy agent Maria Hill that day. He had found her in a random cupboard, the stress and fear of her future getting to her and in his innocence he helped her. He met her again when he turned 19, where he joined SHIELD and she was his teacher. And over the years he admits, he had gained a crush on the woman. Her skin tight uniformed admittedly helped with that but he found her amazing beyond her beauty

"Are you alright?" Steve asked

"I-I'm fine Sir." Peter nodded but didn't want to fully admit.

"She talks about you. She remains impartial and thinks you're a good soldier." Steve spoke

"She... She talks about me?" He asked in shock

"Of course, she sees you with: potential, heart, kindness, finds you attractive. Normal sort of things." Steve answered

"She... Finds me attractive?" Peter gulped, blushing

"Of course. But for now, head home. You've got a long day tomorrow." Steve spoke as he left.

But he stopped and turned to Peter "Why are you part of SHIELD? And why is Filch?"

"Flitch is... Well... He is always boasting. He is always saying how he will be the best agent and part of the Avengers and take over for Nick Furry. I think he has a stupidly high ego and he doesn't want to help people he just wants a bigger ego boost." Peter said

"And you?" Steve asked

"... My family has a motto. With Great Power comes Great Responsibility. I do not have either... But I wish to be worthy of the phrase. I want to be able to protect people. Because that's the right thing to do." Peter said seriously "I am not that great at anything, but I am smart. And I know that if I put my mind to it, I can one day make my parents proud and do what I need to do."

Steve smiled and nodded; he saw the same honourable fire in Peter that he had when he first became Captain America.

He turned around and walked away, where Maria Hill had been hiding and listening

"How much of that did you hear?" Steve smiled

"I...Erm...All of it." Maria blushed

Steve chuckled and shook his head "You should tell him how you feel without me being the middle-man."

"I was here to judge his character impartially." She replied, steeling herself and taking a calm her face now blank

"Of course you were." Steve smiled

*At the Parker Residence*

"I'm home!" 21 year old Peter Parker called as he arrived at the place his family lived together for safety

"Welcome home Pete." Uncle Ben spoke hugging his nephew

"Hi Uncle Ben, how's Aunt May?" Peter asked

"She's fine, she's cooking dinner." Uncle Ben answered

Peter nodded and went up to his room. Tomorrow was his day off and he was going to head off to a new science exhibit

"Hi Peter; training go okay?" a young adult woman's voice asked. It was Peter's sister Teresa

"It was...okay...I guess." Peter sighed

"Filch giving you grief?" Teresa asked

"When doesn't he?" He laughed

"You'll put him in his place Pete; you're not a muscle brain." Teresa smiled

"We're up for a review the day after tomorrow." Peter answered

"You'll do fine." She smiled

"How's mum and dad?" Peter asked

"Still on that mission to Wakanda. But they said it was going well." Teresa answered

"I'm glad." He smiled

"You know...You ought to be proud. You're persevering through this." Teresa smiled

"I know, I am."

*The next day*

Peter hummed as he arrived at the science exhibit, looking around in amazement

The place was scientific heaven! Such advanced technology all over the place! It... It was wondrous! Back when Peter was a child he wanted to be a scientist but as he got older he thought he could do better as an agent for SHIELD but he still loved science

"Peter?" A female voice asked from behind him

"M... Miss Hill?!" He gasped, spinning around to see her dressed in a smart loose black semi-transparent shirt, jeans and hiking boots

"We're off duty. Maria please." She smiled "I'm not your boss right now."

"O... Okay M... Maria." He gulped "W... What are you doing here?"

"Can't a lady like science?" She asked "I'm no scientist but I like scoping out the future tech support that we may one day be using."

"Ah." He nodded "Yea, I can understand that." He smiled, the two walking through the facility together until they reach a bio-engineering section

"Wow...Look at all this, the next stage of human development." Peter spoke in awe

"I guess this stuff gets you excited." Maria commented

"Well...Science IS one of my favourite subjects." Peter chuckled

They asked over to an exhibit by Oscorp, genetic 'Super soldiers'

"Normon Osborn...You ever think he's compensating for something?" Maria teased

"Maybe." Peter chuckled

But then their instincts kicked in

"... There's one missing." She frowned, Peter nodding

"I'll check the sides, you check around here." Maria spoke

"Got it." Peter nodded and casually walked around trying to find one of the missing spiders that was featured in the exhibit

They didn't want to cause a panic, but this was dangerous

Unknown to both Peter and Maria the missing spider had made itself a web above their heads and it wasn't alone 'Ha-ha...it's wonderful isn't it? Peter has his sister, aunt and uncle AND his parents...it's amazing. But this story isn't over JUST yet...' a cowboy dressed woman spoke enticing the spider to crawl down on its thread and land on Peter's hand.

"Huh?" Peter said, looking down at his hand as he felt something on there... And then something bit him back hard

"OW! What was that?!" Peter snapped as the spider was dropped from his hand and onto the floor

The spider ran away, almost biting a second person this one being an Asian girl but the cowgirl dressed woman shook her head and lead it outside where it soon died

'Ah, ah, ah...no need to be enthusiastic.' the cowgirl thought

"Urgh..." Peter felt a little light headed

"Peter? Are you okay?" Maria asked as she went towards him

"No... I feel weird." He frowned

"Come on let's get you out of here." Maria escorted him away

"Thank you..." Peter groaned

His body felt numb, and he was now leaning against Maria as she walked him home

*At the Parker Home*

"Maria, what's happened?" Uncle Ben asked as he saw Peter being carried by Maria

"There was an incident at the Science Exhibit." Maria answered

"What incident?" Aunt May asked in fear as she helped out her nephew into his bed

"There was a missing genetically altered spider form an exhibit, it must've bitten him." Maria answered as Peter panted as he sweated

"What's going to happen to him?" Ben asked

"I...I dunno. I don't know what Osborne's company DID to that spider." Maria answered wiping the sweat from Peter's brow as May put a cold compress on her nephews' head.

"All we can do is wait." Maria sighed "I'll call the SHIELD medical team in."

"Thank you Maria." Uncle Ben replied with a nod but to peter it sounded like it reverberated and echoed in his mind.

*In Peter's Mind*

"S-So hot...! I-I feel like I'm being ripped apart!" Peter thought with his dream self but then he saw it...the webs! The webs surrounding his mind, spiders like the one that bit him earlier crawling around the dark emptiness of his mind. They wove webs around him...not attacking but almost enveloping him in webs like blankets. "W-What...? What's going on?" Peter panted "These webs...What's happening to me?!"

The webs seemed to form a suit around him his legs first, then his torso and arms...then his face. All through this, he panted in worry. He didn't struggle, rather...he almost welcomed it.

Through the webbing cocoon, his body seemed to morph and he fell to a deep sleep...until his eyes opened once again with a reinforced intent that made his pupils look like a web.

*In reality*

Some hours passed and Peter was still asleep, the SHIELD medical team was still checking up on him. Besides Peter being in a sort of deep sleep, he seemed fine.

'Please wake up.' Maria thought, sitting next to his bed

Peter stirred lightly, his fingers moved millimetres reaching forward slightly; his fingertips just brushing lightly at her own hand.

"Peter?" She gasped a bit hopeful, sitting up a bit

"H-hmm..." Peter mumbled as he struggled to get his eyes open.

"You got bit, my guess by the missing spider from the Science Exhibition." Maria answered

"I...feel like...I'm on fire..." Peter spoke

She smiled, wiping sweat from his brow "You'll be fine." She assured

"I...I had a weird dream..." Peter breathed heavily.

"It was just a dream." She assured

Peter sighed in relief but in the back of his mind he thought 'I'm not so sure...'

*Time Skip*

It was the next day; Peter was feeling better than he was last night and...He felt a weird feeling...like he was on a hammock

"... Huh?" He muttered, sitting up slowly

He knocked his head on the ceiling...

"Wait a minute...the CEILING!?" Peter almost fell from his drop

The noise made others hurry into the room

"Peter? Peter what's? Oh god!" Aunt May asked then gasped seeing her nephew in a spider-web hammock on the ceiling.

"What happened?!" Ben asked

"I-I dunno! I just went to sleep and now...THIS!" Peter answered as he fell from his hammock down to his bed.

"The spider!" Maria gasped

"Y-You think...?" Peter gulped as he pulled himself up

"It must've...given you powers." Maria answered

"Wow." He muttered, looking at his hands before he grinned

"Maybe you shouldn't go to work today." Peter's Aunt May suggested, being worried for her nephew

"But...I have to. The review is today and I can't miss it; it's important Aunt May." Peter got up

"If you're sure." Maria frowned

"I'm sure., it's not misplaced pride. It's making a promise to myself and to Director Fury." Peter nodded

"Then get dressed." She nodded

"I...Can I have some privacy please?" Peter blushed lightly

"Of course." Aunt May nodded, pulling everyone out of the room

*time skip*

Peter had put his SHIELD uniform on and Maria was back to her impartial self, the two entered the room together but didn't make eye contact so no-one could interpret their "out of work" relationship.

Although it was clear Peter was very weirded out a bit at himself as they arrived at the room

"Finally you grace us with your presence. Attention rookies!" Nick Fury ordered to both Filch and Peter.

"I'm sorry Sir." Peter said, saluting "Agent Hill has the report of an incident I had been forced into."

"What incident?" Fury asked

"Probably stubbed his toe..." Filch whispered

"He was bitten by a radioactive spider that has altered his body." Maria said simply

"He was...Bitten by a radioactive spider..." Fury answered trying to comprehend it.

"Yes sir." Peter nodded

"*Cough* Bullshit! *Cough* Excuse me." Filch coughed masking his contempt.

"I was there Filch. Calling me a liar?" Maria glared "Oscorp had been hosting a display in the bio-engering section of the science fair yesterday. One had gone missing and Mr Parker was bitten by it. Others are on the lookout for any other possible bite victims."

"Any reports of it?" Filch asked maintaining his bravado

"That's enough! Filch, Parker, you're going to your report. NOW!" Fury spoke with authority.

"Sir!" Peter saluted

"Yes Sir." Filch saluted and left for the training area along with Peter.

"So...You went to the Science Exposition?" Fury asked

"It was purely mutual Sir." Maria answered

*In the Training Area*

Peter was nervous as hell as he waited in the training room, tugging at his collar

"Spider bite or not...You're still going to fail." Filch answered

"I don't care. I will still help whoever I can." Peter glared

"And THAT is why you pass, Agent Parker." Steve Rogers said as he entered the room

"I...Err...I'm sorry Sir?" Peter asked in shock

"WHAT?! HIM over ME!? WHY?" Filch snapped

"Simple. Peter has been selected because of his character." Steve said seriously "He has shown the will and drive to do what is needed and to never give up, while you have skipped out of many hard and 'beneath you' missions while also giving up the second a mission goes wrong. But above all: Peter is a good person, wanting to protect others. You lord your powers over others, bullying and belittling others while forcing jobs you see as 'beneath you' on to others and unless it somehow benefits you, you will ignore every problem around you. Such as three muggings, a rape, a fire AND a car crash which you stopped and laughed at; and that was just last night."

"You ignored THAT last night?!" Peter snapped

"I didn't ignore it. I chose not to care." Filch scoffed

"Which is why, you're not only unworthy to join the Avengers, but you're ALSO unworthy to remain at SHIELD!" Steve added

"W-What?! You can't do that!" Filch answered

"HE can't. **I** can!" Fury answered "Filch, you're discharged!"

Filch... Took it well

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Flitch roared, jumping at Peter and aiming to choke the life out of him

"It's your own fault!" Peter grabbed Filch's hands before they throttled him and tightened his grip

Filch fell to his knees, screaming in pain as his hands, wrists and forearms shattered

"Wh-What did I...How strong AM I?" Peter gulped in worry as he retracted his hands in fear from Filch's screams.

"We can find out together, I will help you Son." Steve nodded, patting his shoulder

"T-Thanks Steve." Peter smiled awkwardly as they all left, leaving Filch to writhe in pain and was escorted to an outside hospital.

"You... You'll pay for this Parker..." He muttered in rage "YOU'LL PAY!"

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	62. Madam Hydra Part 2 Chapter 62

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Madam Hydra Part 2 Chapter 62**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Cabrera1234: Yeah...that might be an absolute stretch, but Grey and I might have a word about it.

Shadodemon123: Humanoid Infinity Gems...That's not a bad idea. But I think there's a character called Nemesis who created the Gems from the Ultraverse.

: The design is quite nice but Grey and I have our own plans for Peter.

Eromaniac99: Yeah there WAS a Female Ultron, it was when he changed Tony Stark into a woman...So that's a technicality

treyalexander63917: We don't like her. She is a Mary Sue created, by Dan Slott, for the express purpose of the Inheritors with the "Spider Trinity" plot line. And honestly...she was bitten by the SAME spider that bit Peter and developed stringer and natural webbing. And as for Mockingbird: she might have a chapter.

And here is a review answered from an earlier chapter but I think is relevant:

Guest of April 25 on Chapter 48: Done.

Here is an answer from our very own GreyKing46

treyalexander63917: Silk is another on Dan Slott's Mary-Sue love interests. And it doesn't help that Marvel keeps shoving her in our faces. Honesty wish she would just go away. And we have thought of doing a Mockingbird chapter.

It was a few weeks later; Peter had returned to a better than normal health, he was put through a strict training regime which he soared through it. But all through the time he, Madam Hydra and their scientist comrades were plotting against Red Skull and one of their first recruits was an agent called "Bob"; apparently he was USED to suicide missions and thought this was one of the craziest...But if he was offered better dental and benefits from HYDRA.

And through Bob they had ensured the help of several mad assassins/ mercenaries thanks to his link with GwenPool. First they had the pink and white clad assassin, second they had the deadly Elektra, thanks to her they also had the Punisher and Red Hulk and finally they had TaskMaster. They had also managed to get a total, besides their 'outside help', of 50 people in their plan and it was growing by the day

They had discovered Peter could lift up to about 40 tons, could perfectly dodge submachine-gun fire with no strain, could leap nearly thirty foot in the air, he could... Well... He described it as 'seeing faster', he could stick to any surface no matter how wet and slippery, he never got tired and he had retractable claws at the ends of his fingers that had poisons in them that he could control so he could paralyse, poison, drug or even make their bodies even more susceptible to pain

Peter and Viper had put some quiet words within some low ranked ears and helped put their plan into motion: using low ranked agents and raise them through the ranks, installing respect and fear within their subordinates. It means that they can have a large group of people under their command and constant loyalty within their ranks.

They just needed two more weeks maximum and they would be ready.

But right now? They were spending time together, alone

"Hmm...How long has it been since we've been like this?" Peter asked Viper with a sigh and a smile

"Too long." She replied. The two lay naked in bed, well Viper kept her gloves and boots but that was it. They had no had sex they just lay there, enjoying each other's presence and skin

"Soon Peter...We'll fix what's broken." Viper sighed nuzzling into Peter's chest.

"We'll make the revolution work." Peter kissed her head through her hair.

She looked up at him with a small smile and brushed his hair out of his face again, basically how she said 'I love you'. She was not weak, she did not want her enemies to know the chinks in her armour. She moaned, she smiled, she missed. But she did not say 'I love you'. She did not get mushy, she did not get lovey-dovey, she did not blush, she did not give quick loving pecks. No. From the outside most people would think she didn't care about anyone or anything. But they were wrong. Because both Peter and her knew that ONE small act, her running her fingers through his hair as she brushed it out of his face, was all she would and needed to say.

Peter smiled and breathed gently as Viper was gently lifted upwards then downwards; it was like their own cloud. A knock came from their door. 'Fuck...' the two thought. "One minute!" Peter called out.

Viper quickly grabbed her cloths and hid in the wardrobe, Peter getting dressed and running to the door

"Yes? Yes who is it?" Peter asked pulling his shirt down

"It's me: Gwen Poole." Gwen's voice responded

'Gwen...!' Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance and opened the door.

"What is it?" He asked

"We've got a small problem; there's a leak!" Gwen answered

"A WHAT?!" Peter pulled her in and slammed the door shut "Repeat that!"

"There's a leak in our forces! SOMEONE is giving small info about the plan!" Gwen answered

Peter stared intently at the mercenary "It's not YOU is it?"

"NO!" Gwen answered

"Who is it and what did they leak?!" He growled, tempted to strangle her

"I-I don't know! All I know is: they know about some earlier plans and initials of people!" Gwen answered backing up in worry

"WHICH people? And WHAT plans?" Peter asked

"J-Just: R.K., D.L. and P.T. The earlier plans being about the recruiting mercenaries." Gwen answered

"Skull doesn't know about the initials. He just brushes it off." Peter deuced

"Get out of here." He ordered, slamming the door closed

"Bye Spider." Gwen answered as she skated off.

"Urgh...! That girl...!" Peter groaned

"I can't believe it...A LEAK of all things..." Viper emerged

"This is the WORST thing that could have happened!"

"And what's more is...I know who's names have been leaked." Peter thought in worry

"Whose? Whose names?" Viper asked

"Ryan Kole, Devin Llaun and Patrick Tsun: The medics who helped us." Peter answered

"Skull won't know who they are. He doesn't care about anyone who works here." Viper scoffed

"Still...I'm kind of worried." Peter answered

"I know." She nodded, gently pushing him so she was sitting in the bed and then sitting on his lap

"Hmm...It's a shame we've got our clothes on..." Peter smiled

"YOU'VE got your clothes on." She purred

"True...Easily rectified." Peter smiled as he kissed her.

She nodded, pulling off his shirt

"Very forceful Madam." He smiled

"Of course...I'm your Madam!" She spoke lustfully, referring to being a dominatrix.

He chuckled, kissing along her collar bone and up her neck

"Hmm...Oh...do it a little harder...You can do that can't you?" Viper moaned lightly

"Of course." He smiled, biting her neck gently... Before one if his finger claws jabbed into her side making her gasp "Don't mind me. Just putting a toxin into your body that will make it more sensitive to pain and pleasure for the next hour." He smiled, licking her neck now

"Ah HOUR...?" She moaned "Can't wait..." she smiled as she was getting aroused

"Of course." He smiled, biting her earlobe lightly while grasping her breasts

"Hmm!" Viper moaned biting her lower lip.

*With Bob*

"Okay, take these over to the armoury and I can go grab a bite to eat." Bob listed off to himself.

He smiled, entering the armoury to see GwenPool relaxing in a bench

"Hi Ms Poole, are you alright?" Bob asked

"Very much so." She smiled

"You seem to be in a good mood..." Bob smiled putting the weapons into their respective stocks.

"Aren't I always?" She giggled

"Well...more so than usual." Bob answered

She smiled, laying on the bench and kicking her legs up and down childishly

"Okay I'll bite: what's up?" Bob asked

"What?" She hummed

"Why are you acting like the kid Deadpool of Harley Quinn?" Bob asked

"How do YOU know Harley Quinn?" GwenPool asked

"I have a niece who does a LOT of fanfiction." Bob answered

"You read comics and jack off to her." She nodded, making up her own conclusion/knew the truth "I'm bored." She said simply

"Okay first off: that is slander, you can't prove that. Secondly: I'm off for lunch now, do you want to come?" Bob responded

"Is that a date offer Bobby?" GwenPool smirked

"W-w-well...I...I-I-I men...if you THINK it's a date." Bob fumbled over his words

"Aw, such a cute little thing." She smirked, patting his cheek and walked away

"Err...well...THAT happened." Bob flustered.

*With the mercenaries*

Elektra was quiet, sharpening her sais

Taskmaster was currently counting off his rounds in his clips. He had to be sure they were in top form.

Punisher frowned as he was polishing his guns

Gwen quickly popped up and held the "Not THOSE guns, you naughty readers" sign to break the fourth wall and then vanished again.

A grey haired moustached military man was resting against some lockers

"Thunderbolt, you alright?" Taskmaster asked fixing his clips to their respective guns.

"Yes. I'm resting." Thunderbolt Ross said simply, eyes closed

"Fair enough." TM nodded fixing his sword to the scabbard. "What about you Elektra?"

"You ALWAYS this chatty?" Elektra asked

"Only when it's important." he responded

"Then I'm fine." She answered "Because I can always cut your voice box out." She said, sheathing her sais in her hip holsters

Punisher just laughed lightly to himself, but it caught the attention of Taskmaster and Elektra "Want to share Punisher? Something amuses you?"

"Just that you sound like friends. Proving who's the more deadly." Punisher answered

"And I suppose YOU think YOU'RE the deadliest?" Elektra feeling challenged

"I'm just a guy with a shit-tonne of guns and an anger problem. It's not me." Punisher answered

"Then who's the most dangerous?" Taskmaster asked

"My opinion? It's a three-way tie." Punisher answered

"But I'm the only one who would survive if we all fought." Elektra said

"True...But then again, we're not fighting to the death here are we?" Punisher answered with a question

Elektra shrugged at that, taking her bandana off

"A little too hot in here for you to continue wearing that?" Punisher asked

"No." She replied, pulling a small beeping device out of it "I finally noticed this... Someone bugged me."

"Who managed to do that?" Taskmaster asked as the bug still continued to respond.

"Very few." Elektra frowned, crushing it in her blood red glove

"Question is...Who put it there?" Taskmaster asked

"I do not know." She frowned, pulling out her sai's and turning to the others "The only ones who could bug me are the Black Widow, Madam HYDRA herself and you."

"Don't point that at me. We're on the same side." Taskmaster spoke

"Same with ALL of us." Ross spoke

"So either Widow or Viper pinned that on you...But WHY would she bug ANY of us?" Punisher asked

"And that bug was for Skull." Elektra added

"How could you tell?" Ross asked

"... The red skull on the bug." She deadpanned, kicking the broken chip towards him

"Hmm." Ross grumbled lightly

*With Peter and Viper*

"Fuck!" Peter grunted, filling Viper with his baby batter before she collapsed on top of him with both of them panting in exhaustion

"Ah...T-That...was...S-So good..." Viper moaned

"You are always amazing my Madam." Peter smiled, kissing her neck

"How long...have we been together Peter?" Viper moaned lightly

"I think... Nearly a year." He smiled

"And the times we've fucked?" Viper asked

"Too many to count..." Peter smiled

"Hhp!" Viper felt something in her stomach coming back up, causing her to run to the toilet.

"Viper?" He asked, getting out of the bed and following her

Viper began to throw up into the bowl, not violently, but there was an amount. "I...I can't believe...it..." Viper groaned

"What? What is it?" Peter asked

"I...I think I'm pregnant..." Viper answered while rubbing her stomach.

"W... What?!" He gasped

"I...I think I'm pregnant Peter!" She answered panting with a smile

'She... She's smiling!' He thought in surprise and amazement. Her slightly pale skin and her deep dark green lipstick make her actual smile, not her smirk; stand out so clearly it was like a beacon on the face

"We...we're going to be parents...!" She gasped as she knelt upwards

"Come here!" Peter hugged her softly, so not to cause any distress.

'This... Is unlike Viper.' He thought, rubbing her back

"P-Peter...I-I hope you don't think me weak..." Viper asked

"Of course not but... What has gotten into you?" He asked

"I...I've always wanted...to start a family..." Viper answered

"Even when destroying countries?" He joked

"Even then." Viper responded with a smile

"After all this...We'll have that family Viper." Peter kissed her.

"Skull CAN'T find out!" She replied

"He won't; he won't be around to find out." Peter whispered

She nodded, holding him close

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	63. Ororo Munroe Part 2 Chapter 63

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Ororo and Emma Frost Part 2 Chapter 63**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Rocket Raccoon: Dude, we'd never forget you or the Guardians. We've got chapters for Gamora on plan.

Vsin: Wow...that's a lot of names. Thanks for the suggestions.

Argus Drax: Glad you like the chapters and the Scott-bashing, Ghost is the one who's uploading the chapters and is the guy who needs to proof-read. As for Stripperella and the DC rumours: Stripperella is a "maybe" the Spider-Man DC Harem is up on Grey's profile.

Guest of April 25: We're working on the sequels. As for Storm: done.

This chapter is relevant to this story below.

CaddiecatfreddieLover of Chapter 33: Done.

It was some time later from the week at the X-Mansion; Peter was thinking about Ororo, but he was cautious about it since he was engaged to Emma; but there was something the White Queen was going to surprise him with. "Peter, are you awake?" Emma asked as she walked from their bathroom dripping wet and only wearing a towel.

"Hmm...I am now..." Peter smiled as his morning wood was justified at this point.

Emma chuckled at that, smiling as she crawled onto the bed

"I've been thinking..." Emma spoke slowly

"Yeah? About what?" Peter asked as he kissed her ringed hand

"Well...I think our family could get a LITTLE bigger." Emma spoke as she smiled

"Really? I've been thinking the same." Peter commented

"You have?" Emma asked "I didn't think you were that open minded." Emma double-took

"Well, why not? It'd be a good thing. It's a chance for the girls to have another sibling." Peter answered

"I-Sibling? Peter that's not what I was talking about." Emma answered

"Wait...what WERE you talking about?" Peter asked

"I was on about letting Ororo join us." Emma answered

"Ororo? I...Emma I'm marrying YOU. Why would you be thinking about letting Ororo join?" Peter responded

"I KNOW you were thinking about Ororo, I can read you like a book; regardless of powers." Emma answered

"I...Okay...I WAS thinking of Ororo...But WHY do you want Ororo to join?" Peter asked

"Think of it: the White AND Black Queen's...Marrying the Spider..." Emma spoke lustfully "Two goddesses...Two QUEENS...YOURS..." She spoke as she began to rub her fiancé's cock gently.

"That... Could be seen as racist." He moaned

"OR...An interracial relationship. I know she cares for you as well." Emma moaned as she felt his cock twitch between her hands.

"She... She does?" He groaned

"Of course...I talked to her before we came home; she DOES find you attractive AND she cares." Emma answered as Peter came on her hands

"Ah...I...I guess that's alright...But I don't want her to do anything she doesn't want to." Peter moaned as he released onto his fiancée's hand

"You're such a good lover." Emma kissed him "Guess I should clear this up now...care to help?" She asked, getting up and shook her hips.

"Oh I think I can..." Peter got up and his morning glory rose with him.

*With Ororo*

Ororo smiled, watering plants once again

In her garden she noticed a small garden spider, she gently picked it up and moved it to the window where an invisible cowgirl woman smiled and told the little spider to weave an intricate web in the shape of a heart.

Ororo's eyes widened at that, and she remembered that Peter could control/talk to spiders... And she blushed brighter

"I...How...?" Ororo mumbled to herself

"Ms Ororo, are you alright?" a student asked

"Huh? Oh...Y-Yes, I'm alright." Ororo answered trying to hide her blush

Taking a deep calming breath, she turned to the student

It was Alisa Tager also known as "Cipher", one of Ororo's favourite students.

"Hello Alisa." She smiled

"Is everything okay?" Alisa asked

"Yes...Yes I was just...thinking." Ororo answered turning her back to the spiderweb

Alisa tilted her head to the location of the web which looked to her like a normal web, no intricate design at all. "Thinking about what?"

"Just...a friend. I was thinking of visiting him." Ororo answered

"Well you should spend time with friends." Alisa nodded

"Thanks Alisa...I think I will; while I'm gone can you keep the flowers watered please?" Ororo asked

"Of course." Alisa nodded

Ororo nodded, smiling

'Peter, here I come.' Ororo thought kindly

*At the Parker residence*

Peter groaned, holding Emma close as they lay on the bed

"Oh...god...Your stamina..." Emma moaned lightly kissing his neck

"Well...it's only because of you..." Peter smiled lightly

"I NEED Ororo's help." She muttered tiredly

"Too much for you at times?" Peter asked in worry.

"Yes." she admitted

A knock came from the door "Who is it?" Peter asked

"It's Ororo. Can I come in?" Ororo asked kindly

Peter gulped, throwing the covers over Emma before he quickly pulled his pants on "Two seconds!" he called

"One, two. Can I come in now?" Ororo joked

"Oh..." Peter groaned at the small joke.

"Yea, I'm decent." he called

As Ororo came in she was wearing a casual shirt and trousers that seemed to emphasize her bust and waist. 'Holy God...' Peter gulped as he examined her

"Like it? I thought 'Casual but practical'." Ororo smiled

"Thought? For what?" He asked in confusion

"You stayed at the mansion for a week...I thought maybe **I** could spend a week." Ororo answered

"I already agreed to it!" Emma called "I even suggested it!"

"Well... We aren't leaving till the morning." Peter shrugged, blushing a bit"Where's Emma?" Ororo asked kindly

"Bedroom." Emma and Peter answered

"Oh...Well okay then, mind if I wait here." Ororo asked

"NO!" Peter answered "No...don't sit here, we'll get you settled in the guest room." Peter answered

Ororo raised an eyebrow at that

"Emma's hidden somewhere in here isn't she?" Ororo deduced

"I...Cannot confirm nor deny that." Peter answered as he escorted Ororo to the guest room.

Ororo chuckled at that, nodding

Emma poked her head out of the covers and saw Ororo leave to the guest room, so she now had a clear shot to their bedroom to get changed.

Not that she cared about being naked around friends.

"It's quaint in here." Ororo smiled

"Yeah well...we're going a bit more upmarket before long." Peter answered

"Oh? Why's that?" Ororo asked

"My company: Parker Industries has skyrocketed, I've got to get a larger place for future family." Peter responded with a smile

"That's nice." She smiled

"It is...You need any help with your unpacking?" Peter asked kindly

"No thank you, I'll be fine." Ororo answered

"If you're sure." he shrugged

"Sorry I'm late, I was just getting dressed." Emma spoke entering the room

Peter raised his eyebrow, turning to look at his fiancée

"What?" Emma asked

"You look nice Emma, but I KNOW you were just in the other room." Ororo teased.

"Of course." She smiled

"Well now that we're here, how about we have a night on the town?" Emma asked kindly

"Sure." Peter smiled

"You sure?" Ororo asked

"Yeah, our treat." Peter smiled

"Oh, well thank you." Ororo responded happily.

Emma nodded with a smile

*Time Skip*

Peter groaned in regret as he followed the girls

'So...many...bags...!' He thought

"Where to next Ms Munroe?" Emma asked

"I'm not sure Ms Frost, where would you like to go?" Ororo smiled

"Oh look! A lingerie shop with a sale!" Emma smiled

"Oh sweet merciful heaven." Peter gulped

"Yes, I've been meaning to get a new pair." Ororo spoke

"Then let's go." Emma smiled

Peter groaned as he was dragged inside

"It's a good thing we have a third party to help us out." Emma smiled

"Quite; Peter, while we're modelling these can you be judge?" Ororo asked

"I...Err..." Peter blushed

"I'll take that as a "yes I will"." Emma smiled

She pushed him on the chair outside the changing room and then the two went off looking for cloths

'This is gonna be all day, isn't it?' Peter thought though he was thinking of drifting off to sleep.

But no... They'd get angry when they saw him

"Can I get a quick coffee?" Peter asked hoping THAT would keep him awake.

But no one was there

"A-nd...I'll just play with my phone games." Peter deadpanned

*Small time skip later*

And now... Peter was a blushing mess

'The boobs...the beautiful boobs...' Peter thought

"I think we broke his mind Ororo." Emma giggled

"I believe so." Ororo nodded

Emma was wearing a small revealing white bra and thong that was partially transparent

Ororo was wearing a red brassier with lacy panties that had designed holes to emphasize sexiness, but weren't in places that were "adult".

And Peter... He was basically drooling

"I think we should have enough time for another three pairs." Emma smiled

"I do believe we do." Ororo nodded

'One Above All, help me!' Peter blushed as he slumped into the chair further.

*time skip*

'FINALLY!' Peter thought as they were now back home, with bags of sexy lingerie

Well, he admitted he liked the show

"I think we've tortured him enough today." Emma smiled

"You mentioned something about his "reward" when you gave me your telekinetic message?" Ororo asked

"Yes. He likes some plump lips." Emma smiled, licking her lips

"Is that a euphemism?" Ororo smiled

"It could be." Emma smiled "But it was a blowjob innuendo."

"Well I...Do you think it's a good idea? What if he-" Ororo asked but then received a kiss from Emma

"He does." Emma smiled

"... You... Kissed me." Ororo said shocked

"Of course...we want you part of the family. Twin Queens." Emma winked

Ororo blinked, gulping

"Take your time...We've got a few minutes before Peter's second wind." Emma answered

"... What?"

"When he gets exhausted he'll perk up soon." Emma smiled

"N... No! What are you doing?!"

"What do you mean? I'm welcoming you to our little family." Emma smiled

"B... But..." Ororo muttered

"It's alright; both Peter and I want you to join." Emma answered

She wrapped her arms around Ororo and pulled her close, kissing her

"Hmm! Hh...hmm..." Ororo moaned and began to tongue kiss the White Queen.

'Peter. Bedroom. Now...' Emma mentally spoke to her fiancé.

She began to grope and massage Ororo's plump ass, making sure Ororo's back was to the door, as Peter entered

"Oh man..." Peter smiled "Making yourselves comfortable?"

"PETER!" Ororo gasped, breaking the kiss and spinning around to see him

"Did Emma tell you about our little proposition?" Peter asked kindly

"Y... Yes." Ororo blushed

"And...What do you think? Do you want to join?" Peter asked as he stroked her sides gently

"S... Sure." She blushed

"Welcome to the family Ororo." Peter kissed her tenderly

Ororo smiled, running her fingers through his hair before she kissed him lovingly

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	64. Ultimate Jess Drew Part 1 Chapter 64

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Ultimate Jessica Drew Part 1 Chapter 64**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Treyalexander63917: just wait and see.

Cabrera1234: We'll consider doing an Angela story with Spidey.

Justafan: Thank you for that. We want to work for Marvel to, but drama sells nowadays...Kinda sucks.

Plasma57: Wish granted

I AM GROOT: They're in progress.

GANON-DORK: She's having another chapter being made.

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of chapters for this series, Grey and I are working on multiple stories. Please enjoy this chapter in the mean time.

The SHIELD Triskelion, the base of SHIELD in Earth 1610, was quiet as a brown haired female walked into her room. The 18 year old had brown ass length free flowing hair that seemed free of knots and soft brown eyes, with pale peach skin and pale pink lips. She was wearing a dark crimson skin tight suit with a large white spider on her chest and stomach, the legs crossing over her shoulders and sides so the spider on her chest connected with the spider on her back, a mask that would cover her face scrunched up at her neck. She had a thin and athletic body, with large C-Cup breasts and a tight strong ass. With how tight the suit was it was clear she was naked underneath the suit.

This was Jessica Drew... Or should I say, Peter Parker.

Confusing we know, but this woman WAS Peter Parker; more to the point she was Peter's clone.

A secret government organisation cloned Peter Parker several times but everyone had defects. One was insane, one had six arms and was covered in hair like a spider, one was rapidly aged to near 45, one was crazy and his face was disfigured and one... Was a girl.

All but Jessica had died, as far as she knew. And a few months ago... Peter Parker died.

The world learnt his name; there was no one to help his friends... And Jess stayed away. She did not want Aunt May, Gwen or Mary Jane to know she even existed

And recently, a new Spider-Man had emerged

This story is hers... Just earlier this day Miles had met with an older version of Peter from an alternate universe and together they had defeated Mysterio. Aunt May had seen him and... So had Mary Jane Watson.

It was tough seeing them; Jess had the same memories as Peter when she was cloned. Memories, hopes...feelings; they were all there.

And now... She hated it

Mary Jane had saw Peter, there alive, and ran away crying

Her eyes were bloodshot from the pain; she had no idea to come to terms with all of this. Her mind and memories were that of a man but her body was that of a woman's...HOW could she deal with this torture? To see the woman she "loved", see her as a woman.

After she had seen him die, and then a older one.

She didn't know what to do!

She wanted to help Mary Jane, she needed her but... She was scared. And she was confused.

"Why does life have to be so hard?" She groaned, flopping onto her uniform bed

Jess gripped her pillow and hugged it tightly; she had no idea what to do at this point in her life.

She was so confused! And she hated feeling so scared... So useless.

'God...What is WRONG with me?' Jess thought as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Time ticked away as Jess cried, seconds becoming minutes, minutes becoming hours. Until, eventually... She pulled herself up and pulled her mask back up.

She knew what she had to do.

*time skip*

Mary Jane, a teenage red head, lay in a ball on her bed as she cried. She had emerald green eyes, chin length blood red hair and a set of glasses. Plus, she was dressed like a punk/Goth

"P-Peter..." She cried into her pillow.

She then heard a knock against her window.

"Huh?" She muttered, looking at the window with a sniff

As she walked to the window, opening the curtains she saw Spider-Woman sitting on the ledge "Hello Ms Watson." Spider-Woman spoke kindly.

"Who are you?" Mary Jane glared

"I'm Spider-Woman...Mind if I come in?" Jess answered

"... Go away you rip off." Mary Jane growled, slamming her curtains closed and turning away

"Can't I come in? Please? I want to talk to you." Spider-Woman answered

"No! Go away!" Mary-Jane answered

Jess sighed and carefully broke the lock on her window, slowly pulling it up

"That's breaking and entering!" Mary-Jane snapped

"Sorry, I didn't have time to get my key." Jess sighed, entering the room. The white fingers of her glove ran through her long brown hair as she kept herself calm

"What do you want?" MJ asked aiming for the phone.

"... What you saw." She sighed, pulling her mask down revealing her face

"I...What're you doing?" MJ asked in shock

But... She recognized the face. It was softer with plumper lips and more curves, but she knew it.

"P-Peter...? But...But-!" MJ panted heavily

"Hi MJ...I sort of go by "Jess" now." Jess answered

Mary-Jane's eyes rolled into her head, fainting

"Mary-Jane!" Jess yelled, catching her before she hit the floor "Just great." She sighed, picking Mary-Jane up and putting her in her bed. Carefully she took MJ's glasses off, and put them on the bedsode table.

She stood there for several minutes, just watching her sleep. It was so surreal. She remembered this sight as a guy, and thought she would never see it again.

It was beautiful.

The way her bright red hair contrasted her skin, which was paler than it used to be. Her soft lips slightly opened as she breathed in and out as she slept. Those lips... That she had kissed so many times...

'No! Bad Jess! Bad!' She mentally scolded herself, smacking her face lightly 'First, PETER kissed her. Second, she's asleep. Third, she likes guys. And fourth, now is NOT the time!'

With a sigh she sat on the chair near Mary-Jane's bed and watched over her throughout the night...

*time skip*

"*yawn* What a weird dream." Mary-Jane yawned the next morning as she awoke, sunlight slowly streaming into her room. But as she sat up she noticed that she was still fully dressed and after quickly putting her glasses back in she looked over to see Jess, still in the chair, asleep

"It...It wasn't a dream!" Mary-Jane gasped

But she stayed quiet, as not to wake Jess up. Slowly she slid from her bed and carefully walked towards Jess

'S-She said...her name was..."Jess"...' She gulped lightly as she slightly tilted Jess's head so it was in full view to MJ's face. 'But... She looks like Peter... Only softer... More feminine...'

'She...She's so...no, what am I thinking?' MJ thought

She took a step back, putting her hand on her head "Wh... What am I thinking?!" She thought in shock

"Hmm...M...MJ? You're up..." Jess slowly woke up.

Before her eyes widened as she remembered she was here

"Ah! Oh-Oh god! I-I'm sorry! I...I just wanted to...I'll go." Jess panicked

"N... No." Mary-Jane shook her head

"Oh...Okay..." Jess nodded and sat back down. "Sorry for intruding."

But she was clearly confused

"So...You're Jess...Is that right?" MJ asked kindly

"... Yes." She nodded

"Right...so...What did you want to talk to me about?" MJ asked as they sat in the bedroom. "And who the hell are you anyway?"

"My name is Jess Drew...And I'm the clone of Peter Parker." Jess answered

"... What?" Mary-Jane asked in disbelief

"I was made by Doctor Octopus...and I was one of the few stable ones." Jess answered

"That... That messed up Peter... The six armed one..." Mary-Jane muttered in fear, as she had been kidnapped by the Clone who called himself Kaine and saw him murder the six armed clone who tried to save her

"Yes...Yes I was there..." Jess nodded in worry.

"I was part of the same program."

"So... You're Peter but... A girl?" Mary-Jane asked

"Yes... And I have all of his memories." Jess nodded "Even though SHIELD has out him down as my 'father' even though he's more like... Well... Just me."

"Must be REALLY difficult to adjust." MJ commented

"It has been." She nodded

"Maybe...you need a friend to help you through this?" MJ suggested kindly

"W... What do you mean?" Jess gulped

"Maybe... **I** could help out? I mean...you're having a hard time coming to terms with it...and maybe it'll put some demons to rest." MJ suggested

"What are you talking about?" Jess gulped

"What if...we...hang out? Maybe if you hang around girls...it'd...help you come to terms with it." MJ answered

"No. I've come to terms. It's been nearly a year." Jess shrugged

"But what if...we just...hang out? Would that be okay?" MJ asked

"You want to say something... Ask something. And you're embarrassed." Jess frowned

"I...I'd like to see you more..." MJ answered

"And?" Jess asked

"And..." MJ blushed

"D-Don't be shy MJ." Jess spoke kindly and instinctively used her nickname.

"... Kiss me?" She asked

'K-Kiss her?!' Jess blushed brightly "K-k-Kiss you?"

"Y... You're Peter right? You... You've kissed me before." She muttered

"Well yea..." Jess muttered, blushing

"Please... I saw you die... I... I need you..." MJ cried softly

"Y-You need me?" Jess blushed

"Yeah...I do." MJ nodded

Jess' jaw dropped and before she could do anything, Mary-Jane kissed HER

'M-MJ...!' she thought in shock then just accepted it with a blush.

Her eyes closed, she cupped her cheek and she kissed back

As they gently broke the kiss they stared into each other's eyes and that spark was there...it was faint...but it was growing.

Jess then grabbed Mary-Jane's face with both hands and pulled her into a deeper kiss as she gotnour of her chair, standing up

'J-Jess...' MJ thought happily

'This feeling...I-I don't want it to end...' Jess thought just as happy

The two kissed for a few moments, before they fell on MJ's bed softly

"Hmm..." they moaned happily as they gently broke the kiss

"Y-You're soft..." MJ smiled lightly

"You're one to talk..." Jess teased

"You were never this soft before." Mary-Jane said, running her hands over Jess' sides while admiring the costume

"I guess...we're together now...?" Jess asked kindly

"... If you want." She blushed

"Then...I'd like to." Jess kissed her lightly

Mary-Jane smiled, the two holding each other close

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	65. Kitty Pryde Part 2 Chapter 65

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Kitty Pryde Part 2 Chapter 65**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Mister k: Hela is on our list to do.

The Wolf Paladin: Thank you for your suggestions.

I am Groot: Err Groot...I can't understand you without Rocket helping out. Can you ask him to translate?

Here is a comment from our very own GreyKing46:

Hello everyone. Okay. So a lot of people have mentioned confusion about the Ultimate Jessica Drew chapter. The Ultimate Jessica Drew is Peter Parker's female clone and she has his memories. For all intents and purposes she IS Peter. There is also the fact that we wanted to do a Mary-Jane chapter but there was NO way we could do it without doing something to spice it up a bit. There is also the fact that, as far as we know, Ultimate Jess and MJ are now both dead after Secret Wars 2015 and their story arcs/stories where ended before they were finished. So we used a loophole to do something different. And the final reason is constantly doing Peter/XYZ gets repetitive without something like alternate universes to mix it up. I hope we have solved all your confusion.

Kitty had left to go with Peter for the last month. True, she was in trouble with the staff at the X-Mansion...but it was all blown over since a viral video of Cyclops getting hit by a train was trending.

Luckily he had recently gotten his own place, so they where all alone.

And Kitty was sleeping peacefully in her own bed, which was and wasn't awesome...she wanted to be close to Peter but they were still in the early stages of their relationship, they wanted to wait until it felt right or if they were married.

Currently she was laying peaceful, her covers splayed over her

Her alarm went off, it wasn't a bell-tower going off or any generic alarm noise but it was actually a song she loved to hear, it always got her up in the morning.

It was a rock and roll song that started to go faster in tempo.

She yawned, slowly sitting up and stretching

"Hmm...new day..." She muttered to herself

"Morning Kitty." Peter called through the door

"Morning..." She smiled as she relaxed, phasing through the door.

She found Peter cooking. But as he looked her way, he froze and blushed

"Huh...? What's wrong?" Kitty asked innocently.

"Y... Your shirt is phasing off..." He muttered, looking away respectively

"GAH!" she gasped, covering her chest as she blushed

"Th-Thanks...Hmm!" Kitty squeaked, leaving to the bathroom and slipped it on.

All the while Peter's morning glory...wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Damn it." He muttered. 'This is gonna be my whole day isn't it?' Peter thought

"Sorry Peter." Kitty muttered as she re-entered the room

"It's not your fault. Things happen." Peter answered "Pancakes?"

"Please." She nodded

As Peter plated out the breakfast the two enjoyed it...but the awkwardness of the early morning peep-show and woken arousal...was a bit of a mood killer.

Luckily they where use to it and able to adapt

"So...where'd you want to go Kitty?" Peter asked as he bit into a piece of pancake.

"I don't know... But we have been going out almost every day since I moved in." She smiled before her eyes widened and she raised her arms "Not that I didn't like it! It was all amazing! The nice restaurant, the days of movie theatre visits, the theme parks, the trips to the park! I loved all of it!"

"Well...how about we stay in? It's something we haven't done in a while, plus I think we deserve a bit of home R&R." Peter suggested

"That's beside the point." Peter answered which made Kitty laugh some more. "What do you think?"

"I would love it." She smiled

"Good." Peter smiled "We'll order lunch and dinner. Say pizza for lunch and a kebab place for dinner?"

"And a day of gaming and movies?" Kitty smiled

"Of course." He chuckled

"You sure know how to woo a lady." Kitty giggled

"You helped teach me." He said seriously, gently grasping her hand and lovingly caressing it "I love you Katherine Pryde."

"Oh Peter Parker, you sweetheart." She smiled, kissing him lovingly "... Still annoyed about you running off and leaving me with Ororo." She teased, giggling

"Oh come on!" He groaned overdramatically "She was gonna fry my balls! The worst you'd get is a lecture and more chores! She'd HURT me!"

"You're tough...you'd be alright..." Kitty kissed him

"Would you look after me if I hurt?" Peter pouted "I'd do the same for you."

"Of course." She smiled

"So...what game and/or film do you want to play first?" Peter asked

"Not sure." She frowned

"Darn...Sci-fi?" Peter suggested

"Why not?" She smiled

"Star Wars?" Peter added

"Just not the prequels." Kitty smiled

"Of course." Peter said seriously

*Two and a half hours later*

"Hmm...That was good..." Kitty stretched out on the sofa as she cuddled next to Peter.

Peter nodded, arm wrapped around Kitty's slender waist

"Who would you rather be: Han or Luke?" Kitty asked

"Neither." Peter shrugged

"Neither? Why?" Kitty pouted

"Han's too reckless and Luke is too emotional." he admitted

"Yeah...you're perfect as you are..." Kitty nuzzled into him

"Flatterer." Peter laughed

"Want to kiss your Kitty?" Said girl teased

"Always." he smiled, kissing her

As the two kissed they felt a tingling feeling down below...It was Peter's alarm. "Sorry, Aunt May." Peter chuckled nervously, breaking the kiss and pulling out his phone

"It's okay, I need to freshen up." Kitty stretched out

Peter blushed a bit and nodded, Kitty walking off as he answered the phone "Yes Aunt May? What's up?"

*with Kitty*

'The morning shower...It's gonna be awesome...' Kitty smiled

'His birthday IS coming up soon.'

'It WOULD be too soon for us to sleep together but maybe a tape of me playing with myself? Maybe that new science book he was looking at last week? But what about an improved suit, I could ask Forge to make it. Or maybe something simple? Like a locket with a picture of us in it? Maybe a second locket he can put into his web-shooters, so he can look at it when he's on the job?'

'Oh...decisions, decisions...' Kitty thought as the water cascaded down upon her body

She stood there, relaxing under the hot water

Her time with Peter had been amazing

They were like a normal couple, they had their: romantic days, happy days and sad days...and sometimes they just forgot the outside world and lived in their own world for some days.

Yes sometimes they fought, but it never lasted long

She thought that they were like anyone else...happy and in love.

She honestly hoped this would last forever, as all her old relationships where good but ended horribly

"Kitty, are you okay? You've been in there for 30 minutes." Peter asked kindly through the door.

"I'm fine." she smiled, getting out of the shower... as Peter opened the door

"Oh whoa..." He blushed

"P-Peter!" Kitty blushed and covered up her private areas.

The two were frozen, blushing... yeah; this tends to happen to them a lot. This was the downside of them living together

"I...Do you want a towel?" Peter asked while shaking lightly

"Please!" Kitty quickly squeaked

Peter nodded, closing his eyes and grabbed a towel before holding his arm out for Kitty to take it

"Thank you." She spoke a bit more normal

"Y-You're welcome...I'll just..." Peter pointed to the door, indicating to leave.

"Please, thank you." Kitty nodded quickly

"Sorry." He said, leaving and locking the door

'Twice in one day.' She thought irritated. They end up like this at least once a week, last time it was her walking in on Peter getting changed for bed, but it happened twice in one day! And both times to her! Damn it!

'Damn it!' Peter thought; he felt like he was invading her privacy...last time it was her walking in on him...now the other way around? This wasn't his week.

This was just his luck.

'I've got to make it up to her.' Peter thought kindly

He tapped the side, thinking

'We said we're having an "in day" today...I guess I could give her a massage?' He thought

He smiled at that idea, happy

'Okay...now...How do you make a masseuse table?' He thought.

He guessed she could just sit on the sofa

He began to position the sofa and the table so Kitty could lie down on the cushions.

Smiling at his work he went to make her a drink

Kitty came out of the bathroom as she dried herself off, she beheld the display that Peter had done "What...?" she wondered

"Oh, hey Kitty...I err...take a seat, I'll be with you in a sec." Peter spoke

"What are you doing?" She frowned, sitting on the sofa again

"An apology gift. I figured...I could give you a massage." Peter answered

"Peter." She smiled "You are TOO perfect."

"Well...I try for the most beautiful woman in the world." Peter bowed respectfully

"Tease...You could melt a diamond." Kitty smiled

"My Lady." Peter gestured the sofa, ready for use.

She chuckled, before she blushed "Can you turn around please?"

"Of course My Lady." Peter did so and covered his eyes for good measure.

She smiled and took her shirt and pants off; taking her bra off before she lay on the table on her stomach

"Ready?" Peter asked kindly

"Ready." Kitty purred lightly as she waited for her boyfriend to give her a massage.

Peter turned around, and saw her smooth skin and her bare back

'Okay Peter...you can do this, don't screw it up.' He thought as he put the body lotion on his hands to rub on her back and sides

Kitty gasped, shuddering "C... Cold!" She muttered

"Sorry, it'll get warmer in a minute." Peter reassured her as he rubbed up and down her back

"Hmmmm... Your hands are strong." Kitty moaned gently

"Well...I've done up some reading." Peter smiled "I had to practice." As he continued to knead into her knots.

"Ah, ah...no looking this way, you'll get twisted." Peter warned her gently

She rolled her eyes but did as he said

"There...not so bad was it? Now...between the scapula." he spoke as he rubbed the tension out of her shoulder blades.

She gasped at that, her back arching

"See? It's better when you listen." Peter teased as he went deeper into her back removing the stress and knots from her body.

"Oh Peter!" She moaned softly

'Oh man...her moans...! N-No! Stay focused Peter! It's for her, NOT an excuse for sex!' Peter thought "You okay? Does it feel good?" he asked kindly.

"Yes." She purred

"Yes." She purred

'Oh fuck...' He gulped at Kitty's moans

"I...I think we're almost done Kitty." he spoke, as he was getting turned on by moaning and WAS getting a hard on by feeling her soft skin.

"If... You think so." She nodded, moaning again

"I'll give you a minute to calm down, I need the bathroom." Peter answered

"Okay." She nodded

As Peter quickly went into the bathroom he quickly jumped into the shower setting it to cold hoping to calm his beast.

And... He didn't take off his clothes

'GOD! She is so FUCKING HOT!' He thought, screaming it in his mind and his member wasn't going down quick enough.

He sighed in annoyance at himself, panting a bit

"I can't...I can't let this be the basis for our relationship..." He whispered as the water cascaded down on him

"I love her... She is beautiful. She is smart and amazement." He panted "Sex isn't what matters."

"It's how we feel to each other...I can't ruin that." he thought

"You don't have to." A female voice said, Peter looking in panic to see Kitty's head flouting through the door

"K-Kitty! How...How long have you been there?" He asked in a panic.

"Not too long. But I heard you talking to yourself and I got worried." She blushed lightly

"Kitty...let me explain-" Peter spoke but was interrupted

"There's nothing TO explain." She answered as she phased through the door "I get it."

"... Huh?"

"We don't want just sex...we want to feel love, we've done that. And...I think we can go to the next level." Kitty smiled

"Really?" He asked, Kitty slowly taking her clothes off

"Really." She answered kindly "Peter...You've been...THE best boyfriend...I feel like...You deserve this."

"Happy early birthday." She added

"I...Kitty...Thank you." Peter smiled as he got out from the cold shower and hugged her "And happy early birthday to you too."

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	66. She-Venom Part 3 Chapter 66

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **She-Venom Part 3 Chapter 66**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

treyalexander63917: It's up for debate with Grey and I. But we might are slowing down on One-Shots, so they might have stories in the future.

I am Groot: ...Dang it Groot...

DraxTheDystroyer: She's returning in Chapter 72. And don't worry about Rocket...He's got his comeuppance

Guest of June 4th: She's coming. Just be patient please.

kobevilla: We have a story involving Black Cat it is on GreyKing46's profile "Web of Romance: Rewoven".

Here are some reviews answered by Co-Writer greyKing46:

kobevilla: stop spamming you whiney child. You trying to do this makes us LESS likely to do it.

Anonymous from March 31st: How would the Planet Hulk story work with Peter? The REASON that Planet Hulk works is BECAUSE of Hulk. They are two different people. And yes I know about Spydaman. Lots of people do. Heck he even appeared in Spider-Verse. And in exchange for Spydaman's exsistance Marvel could, if they wish, import a toei Tokusatsu show, besides Super Sentai because Power Rangers

It was a year since Veronica and Peter had been together and they had only gotten stronger from it; in fact they made time for some "cuddle time" after every now and then. Peter had began to work on his own company during the year they were together, they were a little concerned regarding...children, they wanted to start a family...but they were worried f the child would be symbiote or human.

They didn't care, but they were worried how others would treat it

In fact, they were due a dinner date with Aunt May. Right. About. Now.

*At the Dinner*

"It's wonderful to see you two getting along so well." Aunt May smiled brightly

"Well...it's been a trek. But it's been worth it." Veronica added

"How have you been Aunt May?" Peter asked

"I've been well." Said Aunt answered

"And work?" She asked

"Slow. Growing steady; but slow. And not without some difficulties." Peter admitted

"That's good." She nodded

"We should tell her." Veronica smiled

"Tell me what?" May asked

"Well...we're thinking..." Peter chuckled and found it hard to find the right words. "Thinking of getting..."

"We're thinking of getting married." Veronica blushed

"That's amazing!" She gasped

"Now before you have a heart-attack Aunt May, we haven't set the date yet." Peter answered

"But we're getting close to it." Veronica teased.

She smiled, hugging the two

"We thought you should know." Peter chuckled as Aunt May released them from the hug

"Thank you." Said Aunt sat back down.

"It wouldn't be fair if you found out on the actual day." Veronica added

"You WOULD get an earful." Aunt May chuckled

"And you're invited, of course." Peter smiled

"I should imagine I would be." Aunt May shook her head in a joking fashion.

Veronica giggled at that

"Well...here's to family." Peter raised his glass

"To family." Aunt May raised hers

"To family." Veronica added and they clinked their glasses together.

*Time Skip*

It was the nearing the wedding day for Peter and Veronica; and there were a few kinks to work out, most notably "Who were going to be Veronica's maids of honour?"

Veronica honestly didn't know who to choose and was laying on the sofa in annoyance

"Still having trouble deciding?" Peter asked as he brought a pair of hot chocolates for them.

"Yes." She nodded, sighing a bit

"How about we call one of my friends who happen to be girls?" Peter asked as he handed over the hot chocolate to his fiancée.

Now Peter was using that specific wording because he didn't want to upset Veronica, the wedding was making her nervous already and she didn't need any misconceived wording

"Like who?" She asked, nearly chugging what she considered nectar

"Jess Carpenter, Carol Danvers, Natasha Romanoff, Kamala Khan...I can keep going." He smirked lightly

"You've got a lot of lady friends." She frowned lightly

"Maybe...But I love you, NOTHING will change that." Peter reassured her

She smiled, kissing him

"Who should give you away? That's a thought." Peter thought

"I've already thought about that and I thought maybe Quill or Drax could give me away." Veronica answered

"Why them?" He asked curiously

"I think they're good people. And I think they mentioned visiting a planet with my kind." Veronica answered

"Okay then." He nodded with a smile

"I can't believe we're getting married." Veronica nuzzled into her fiancé.

"Neither can I." He smiled "It's like a dream." He said, kissing her lightly

*Time Skip*

It was the wedding day and they had decided to have their wedding in Central Park. Peter was waiting at the altar with his back turned to the "bride's gate" which was designed with red and white roses awaiting his bride who would be escorted by the man she asked to give her away

"It'll be fine." Johnny Storm, the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four and Peter's Best Man, smiled while patting his shoulder

That was when the tune came: Here Comes The Bride. And out came Veronica being escorted by Peter Quill...who appeared to wear a symbiote from the Klyntar planet they had visited recently

He raised an eyebrow at the sight, a bit confused about the Symbiote but shrugged lightly

"Dearly beloved we're here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony..." Dr Stephen Strange proceeded over the wedding as the minister. "And I believe the bride and groom have written their own vows."

"This'll be good." Logan, the Wolverine and one if Peter's Groomsman chuckled

"Shh." Johnny hushed him

"Groom first." Stephen asked

"Veronica, since meeting you I've feel like I've had a second chance at love. You've given me that chance and I've reciprocated it tenfold, you are THE MOST amazing woman I've met...and I'm happy to be your husband." Peter smiled

The crowed 'awed' at that

"Now for the bride." Stephen smiled

"P-Peter...For a long time...I was alone." Veronica sniffed as she was holding back tears from those beautiful words. "And when I met you...I found a kinship that...I'd never thought was possible. We've had our fights...we've had our trials...but right here, right now...they were all worth it. I am PROUD to be your wife."

"You may kiss the bride." Stephen smiled

As Peter lifted his brides' veil he saw her tears gently falling from her eyes, he cupped her face and kissed her gently but passionately. The entire place was cheering for the two as they now became man and wife.

But they didn't care about anyone but themselves

*Time Skip*

The reception went off swimmingly, Peter and Veronica danced their first dance together as husband and wife, their presents were opened and right now: it was time to consummate their union.

The two arrived at their honeymoon suite, Peter carrying his lover

"Hmm...married..." Veronica purred

"And it's going to be a wonderful start." Peter kissed her. He laid her gently on their bed, beginning to slowly and gently remove her clothes as she did the same for him.

She could have made her dress appear on her but she found Peter 'preferred' her wearing cloths. Plus she wanted it to be special

As they stripped down to their birthday suits, Veronica was aroused and so was Peter, they had their entire two week honeymoon period to enjoy this and it would be a VERY long honeymoon the way they were going.

They where currently making out lovingly, smiling as they ground their bodies together

After a short while, Veronica whispered lovingly into her husband's ear "Peter...I'm ready." She smiled

"You sure?" Peter asked kindly; to which she nodded slowly, still retaining her smile. "Okay then...Here we go."

He slid into her black symbiotic pussy making the two moan.

"Is...Is it good?" Veronica moaned as she felt him inside of her.

"Good? It's indescribable!" Peter moaned as he kissed her passionately, going deeper inside of her.

He felt he pussy twirl and massage his cock like a million little worms or tiny fingers

'G-God...I...I'm gonna cum!' Veronica thought as she felt her husband's tongue battling hers.

She shuddered under him, her body rippling as she screamed into his mouth while cumming hard around his cock

"Y-You came..." Peter moaned as he continued thrusting "I didn't." He smiled as he broke the kiss.

"GAH!" she screamed loudly, happily in pure pleasure

"I'm gonna cum in you...We're gonna try...And make our family..." Peter moaned kissing her between his sentence, panting and writhing in ecstasy with her.

"Please!" She moaned loudly, accepting his cum

And within that brief moment Peter filled her with his cum that was waiting to spray her insides white.

Which was a bit ironic since she was made of inky blackness.

"I...I love you Mr Parker..." Veronica smiled

"I love YOU...MRS Parker..." Peter kissed her lovingly. "We've got another two weeks of this..."

*The next day*

The two were smiling happily, lying in bed together the next morning

"Good morning." Peter smiled, kissing her forehead softly

"Morning..." Veronica yawned "Four times...?"

"Yeah...being fair...I WAS saving for this." He teased.

"I almost thought it'd be more." She chuckled softly

"Being honest...I want to make our time last." Peter chuckled; he got out of bed and pulled up his pyjama bottoms. "I want to start this right."

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked

"Breakfast in bed." Peter smiled

She smiled at that as he slid out of bed

"Now...what would you like My Dear?" Peter asked

"Chocolate pancakes." Veronica smiled

"Should have known." He chuckled

*Time Skip*

It was now the evening; Peter was just waiting for Veronica to come out of the shower; he was catching up on his reading. As the shower turned off, Veronica wanted to do something sexy for her husband for a great day out. So: she transformed into a sexy school teacher.

As she walked out of bathroom Peter's eyes widened at the sight of her choice of clothes, plus her inky black skin looked much shinier and wet from the water

"Mr Parker...I'm afraid I've got to give you some homework." Veronica spoke seductively

"O... Okay Mrs Veronica." He gulped

"I want you...to fuck me...And make me pregnant." She spoke, swaying her hips and straddled herself over his waist

"I think I can get an A for that." He smiled

"I'll be the judge of that Mr Parker." she teased and leaned in to kiss him

Peter smiled, kissing her back lovingly as he ran his hands over her outer thighs massaging the inky black goo-like skin

'S-So good...' Veronica moaned as she felt his manhood growing between her legs.

'She always feels perfect.' He though, his hands pushing her skirt up a bit revealing what was underneath

It was her beautiful pussy and he wanted to stain it once more with his semen. "Ready Mr Parker...?" She asked with a smile

"Ready Ms Veronica." Peter smirked and thrust inside her in one go.

The two moaned in pleasure, Veronica arching her back

"S-So tight!" Peter moaned

"N-No talking...In class." Veronica moaned as she bounced on his cock.

'He's so deep!' She thought happily

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Peter moaned as he felt his climax coming

"INSIDE ME! IN MY WOMB!" she screamed, although later she would wonder if she even HAD a womb

"V-Veronica!" Peter moaned as he shot his seed into her pussy. Hoping that it would impregnate her.

The two kissed lovingly, loving the act

*In another dimension*

"Such a wonderful story..." Weaver sniffed happily as she saw they husband and wife cried happily "I think I can make it just that little bit better." She smiled, strummed her koto and the music resonated to that universe. "Can't have it happen JUST yet though. Maybe at the middle of the honeymoon."

*Back in reality*

"That was wonderful." Veronica panted

"Yes...you were." Peter kissed her.

"Tomorrow?" Veronica asked

"Tomorrow...the day after...the ENTIRE two weeks..." Peter smiled

"Oh Mr Parker, you spoil me." She giggled

"You're worth spoiling." Peter kissed her.

She smiled, returning the kiss

*A few days later*

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck!" Veronica moaned as she was being fucked in the reverse cowgirl position

"I-I'm gonna cum again!" Peter moaned as he sucked on her breasts like a baby

The two moaned, cumming together once again

'This...never gets old...' Peter thought happily

"I...I love..Hurp!" Veronica spoke kindly then felt her stomach twist, she quickly left their session and headed for the toilet.

'Please don't be bad chocolate.' She thought

As she threw up into the bowl Peter went to her "Veronica; what's wrong?"

"I don't know... But Peter... I think we did it!" She said through tears

"We did it?" Peter smiled

"I...I think we did!" Veronica smiled

"Ha-ha!" Peter hugged her

"We did it!" He cheered

"We did-Hurp! S-Stomach!" Veronica belched

Peter nodded, getting out of the way so she could throw up

"Thank y-oh..." Veronica spoke as she threw up into the toilet.

"It's okay...it's okay...I'm here Veronica...I'm here." Peter rubbed her back.

"I...I know..." She smiled lightly

*Time Skip*

It was nine months later, Veronica was in labour and Peter was right there with her.

But the birth was a mix between a human one and a symbiote one, the new being slowly pouring out of its mother's vagina like a waterfall

"I must be honest...this is a new one on me." the doctor spoke as she and the midwife carried on the procedure.

"It's coming hon...You're doing well." Peter spoke kindly to his wife.

"It... It hurts!" She groaned softly, her body arching

"You're doing really well. Just a few more minutes." Peter held her hand

"Oh... Oh baby! Please come out!" She groaned angrily

As Veronica pushed out the baby they both heard crying as the baby began to solidify and form from the outside of her mother's vagina.

Peter smiled, reaching down and picking up the baby

"Hey...hey baby..." Peter soothed as the baby formed into a beautiful baby girl.

He looked at the new Symbiote, looking at his daughter.

"My...my baby..." Veronica cried with joy as she leaned forwards

The symbiote looked at Veronica's tearing face and was confused lightly, but then seemed to "smile".

Yea, a long jagged toothy smile like Carnage

Their daughter was a blue and black hybrid colour with seemingly flowing black hair.

"She looks just like you." Peter half joked with a smile

"Oh no...that's all you..." Veronica teased back

Peter chuckled, kissing her softly

*Time skip*

It was three years later; Peter and Veronica were staying at home to celebrate the birthday of their daughter "April".

"Happy birthday princess." Peter smiled as he put a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate sauce in front of her

"Thank you daddy." April smiled as she held her plastic knife and fork in her small hands

He smiled, patting her head

"Peter...can I have a word please?" Veronica asked kindly

"Sure. Eat carefully Princess." Peter kissed her lightly

"Okay. Nom." April took a bite out of her pancake

"Okay honey, what did you-? Hmm..." Peter asked but was receiving a deep kiss from his wife.

He smiled, returning it as he grabbed her ass

"Hmm...Not yet...Just giving you a little taster for tonight." Veronica teased as she rubbed her waist against his.

"Can't wait." Peter smiled "But what's gotten you so exited?" He asked

"Can't a wife do something nice for her husband?" She pouted

He chuckled, kissing her again

"I love you." She smiled

"I love you too." Peter kissed her again.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	67. Jane Foster Thor Part 1 Chapter 67

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Jane Foster Thor Part 1 Chapter 67**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

justafan: Thanks for those kind words. And we hope that you're gonna like the next chapters to come.

Predalienway: we've already got Jocasta...not sure if it'll work.

Shadowblade: Thanks for understanding the plots for these sorts of chapters. As for Shiklah...Grey and I like having our heads attached to our bodies, so she might not be on the "pairing list"; but with Angela, yeah, she's on the list.

Cornholio4: Crystal is on the list of "People we need to complete" and Power Princess might not be.

Guest345: Fem Doom or Fem Ultron? ...Yeah not sure how we'll work those. Good suggestions though.

Spider-Man frowned as well dodged the Absorbing Man, avoiding the mallet shaped fists in the shape of wrecking balls

"I SWEAR you've gotten bigger dude!" Spidey quipped at the mutate

"I've absorbed a concrete pillar! I'd like to see YOU pull this look off!" Absorbing Man snarled back

But he grunted as a familiar hammer hit him in the back of the head, nearly knocking him over

"OW! Th-The hell?!" Absorbing Man shouted as his face was covered by webbing which flung him away

"Mjolnir? Guess Thor's in town again." Peter spoke

"Aye, Spider-Man." A female voice said

"Hey Thor, thanks for the assist." Spidey waved

He turned to her, taking in her appearance

Her face was behind a silver Asgardian helmet with wings, her long flowing blonde hair poked from the back of the helmet, her blue eyes pieced through the helmet; her chest was protected with a silver breastplate and a waist to navel brown leather belt was around her stomach, long flowing red cape, black leather pants/ a cat-suit with a circular cut showing off her navel, brown bandages around her shins and silver winged boots. Her left forearm, her hammer arm, was clad in a black belt guard

'... Wow...' He couldn't help but think

"Eyes on the prize Spider-Man." Thor spoke as she pointed to Absorbing Man as he punched his way out from the ground

"Right. Sorry." He nodded, looking towards the bald baddy and jumping over his head "I'm just confused... A random leather arm-sleeve in your left arm? Why? Not that you don't look good in leathers it's just that it seems a bit random."

"It's my hammer arm; I guess it's for protection." Thor answered honestly

Although her pink lips WHERE in a smirk from his complement

"Sounds plausible." Spidey nodded, ducking under Absorbing Man's arm swing

"Stay still will ya?!" Absorbing Man shouted as he tried to attack him again

"No chance." He smirked

"I've got him Spider-Man." Thor spoke as she gave a golf-swing on Absorbing Man's head.

And as she hit him she let go of her hammer sending him flying but also making the hammer fly using its own power to send him through several buildings

"I'm gonna call that a birdie." Spidey quipped

"Why a birdie?" Thor asked

"Cause you got two shots on him." Peter answered

"But it's a par 5." She countered... And Peter froze

"You out whipped me!" He gasped

"Shocked someone else has a sense of humour Spidey?" She smiled "Wait...how long has Mjolnir been out of my hand?"

"I dunno like, 20 seconds." Spidey answered

"NO!" she gasped, her eyes widening before she flew after her hammer

"Huh? Why? Thor, wait up! Where's the Asgardian fire?" Spider-Man asked

The two raced through New York, Thor not speaking to him as the time ticked away. They found Absorbing Man standing up, having absorbed the Uru of Mjolnir making his body the mystic metal... And also letting him lift the hammer

'25 seconds left!' Thor thought in fear, racing up and punching Absorbing Man as hard as she could. She flinched as Absorbing Man was sent sliding back two steps and Thor held her hand as her hand was mostly broken

"Nice try you Asgardian broad!" Absorbing Man smiled darkly and hit her with Mjolnir, sending her flying

"THOR!" Spidey shouted "Hey Metal-Head! Pick on someone your own size!"

And with that he shot a web-line at the hammer and slammed it against his temple, knocking him out and sending the hammer flying into the alley with Thor

"Thor! I got Mjolnir!" Spidey shouted

Well, he didn't really. It was embedded in the ground by his feet

"Oh thank goodness." She muttered, walking towards him. But as she was about to reach Spider-Man she fell to the floor, gasping in pain, before a thunderbolt struck her

"What the hell?!" Spidey covered his eyes. As the bright flash subsided, in Thor's place was a woman wearing a floral headscarf and a blue long-sleeve baggy shirt and soft trousers and sandals

And... She was clearly ill. She was coughing and wheezing

"Thor! Thor hold on! I'll get you to the hospital!" Spidey spoke grabbing her

"M-Mjol..." the woman wheezed

"Mjol? Mjolnir!" Spider-Man connected it and brought her to the hammer.

With a sigh she grasped the hammer and was surrounded by thunder again, this time returning to normal

"Oh...That...that was...close..." Thor panted holding her chest.

"Wait... You're Jane Foster!" Peter gasped, finally recognising her

"SHH! Keep your voice down!" Thor hissed "Yes...I AM Jane Foster."

"Sorry...but: how...?" Spidey asked

"The hammer came to me." She sighed "It heals me of my cancer while I am holding it. But... It does not remove it. Because it is my body. There HAS to be a Thor."

"Makes sense...What if I can help you?" Spidey offered

"Help me?" She frowned

"With...Mjolnir and everything. You panicked like hell when it was out of your hand for a minute." Spidey pointed out

"Because when I turn human my cancer gets worse." She sighed "Thor offered to have me magically healed but I refuse, I am a doctor."

"God damn it..." Peter gasped "What if...what if I helped? I'm not stupid...but you can't keep doing this Jane."

"The world needs Thor. I don't care if I die... The world needs Thor and I will fill that role. I will help people." She frowned

"Exactly, let me help you. I may not have "mystical Asgardian" powers, but you KNOW I'm good in a fight." Peter answered "Plus I am a scientist. It's about time I look into this and try and stop cancer." He half joked

"If you can cure cancer, maybe you can kill Deadpool, I heard that worked once." Thor joked as well.

"And then he'd finally leave me alone!" Spidey laughed before he turned serious and out his hand on her bare shoulder "But seriously. I WILL help you. I will find a way."

"You're a great person Spider-Man." She smiled

"I try my best." He smiled

His eyes then widened as she kissed him

As she pulled back lightly and smiled Peter almost fell backwards but his "Spider-Feet" caught him. "Wh-what was that for...?" Peter asked

"A thank you." She smiled "For what you are doing for me... And saying I look good in leather." An chuckled softly

"Wh-when did I say...You...Oh...right..." Spidey blushed

"Exactly." She nodded

"Well... Want to go back to my place?" Spidey gulped "N... Not like that! I mean as in come back to my lab so I can take a look at your cancer."

"Yes please...and...I would REALLY like to go back to your place." Thor teased

Peter groaned, blushing "Let's go."

*time skip*

Peter and Jane Foster, still currently Thor, were currently in Parker Industries in the examination rooms where she was lying down on an examination table.

The hammer was on the table next to her, as the magic of Thor would conceal the cancer

With the transformation back to Jane Foster, Peter made immediate work on how vigorous her cancer was.

He took some blood and scanned her body

"Sorry about the needle, but you know..." Peter spoke in his citizen clothes

"I know...So...how bad is it Peter?" Jane asked

"Pretty far advanced, as your doctor's most likely told you Doctor Foster." He said, trying to slip in some humour as he knew he could "Your breast cancer IS treatable though... I think. I do have several doctorates including medical science. But it is not my specialty. I think I will have something in a month or two. But until then, stay Thor as much as possible. It seems to stop the cancer from growing... And when you change back it super charges it making it worse than if you had been human the entire time. But since I know you will still help people no matter what, it's what I would do, try and stay Thor for as long as possible."

"Sounds a plan as any..." Jane answered

Peter nodded, sighing

As Jane grasped Mjolnir she transformed back into Thor again

"This always feels nice." She smiled, clearly more confident as she hung her hammer from her belt

'You LOOK real nice...' Peter blushed with his thought 'WHOA! Where did THAT come from?' He thought

'Well she IS smart, she is kind and she seems to think like I do with the 'great responsibility'.'

"What're you thinking about Peter?" Thor asked kindly

"Huh? O... Oh, nothing." He muttered, chuckling nervously

"I see." She nodded, seeing how he looked at her and smiled 'Ah, so he likes what he sees does he? Well he is sweet and funny. Yes Thor has been sweet and nice but he can be arrogant.' With a slightly cheeky smile she walked towards Peter with her hips having a slight sway

"Err... Ja... Thor?" He gulped "What are you doing?"

"I just want to say... Thank you." She smiled, kissing him deeply

"Hmm! Hmm..." Peter gasped then just accepted the kiss and held her close.

One of his arm wrapped around her thin waist resting on her back just above her ass while his other hand cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing against her cheek softly as he returned the heartfelt kiss

As Thor gently broke the kiss she smiled and gazed into Peter's eyes and he looked back in kind. "Wow...that...that was..." Peter smiled

"Amazing? Spectacular? Sensational?" She joked

"All of the above." Peter laughed "I'm glad you didn't say: Superior. THAT would be pretentious."

"That's why I refrained from saying it." Thor smiled "Plus 'Superior Spider-Man' does NOT sound good."

"True." Peter nodded, shuddering as he remembered the time Otto stole his body for nearly an entire year

"So...are we together now?" Thor teased

"I... Guess we can be. If you want." Peter shrugged, smiling

Jane meanwhile was mentally surprised he didn't try groping her ass as they kissed

"Well...I think...it'd be a good idea." Peter smiled

"Good." She smiled, kissing him again

And with this passionate kiss, both Jane Foster and Peter Parker's lives were going to be quite interesting from now on.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	68. Janice Lincoln Part 1 Chapter 68

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Janice Lincoln Part 1 Chapter 68**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Shadodemon123: Grey and I might work on the Els Udonta chapter for Mardi Gras, I apologise that she didn't appear earlier this year but we didn't know WHEN the holiday was.

Movienut96: the conclusions are coming, we've just got chapters coming out of the wood works.

Vanitas Omnipotent: Fem-Mandarin AND Fem Tony...That...That's different I will admit.

FISHERMAN: They're coming please be patient

Spider-Ninja0117: Part 3's are coming. Grey and I will have to talk about the Psylocke chapters.

SomeUsernameLol: We haven't forgotten her. She's on the list.

 **Author's note:**

Ladies and gentlemen, it has been almost a year since Spider-Man One-Shots has been going. Oh my goodness that is amazing. And to see the love and generosity of your support has been well received. And here's the next chapter.

It was the nearing the end of a day, a businessman is in his office and he has two escorts awaiting him. A VERY strange way to end the day...but it's what a specific person is looking through in their enhancing scope. She was wearing a purple and black full-body suit with purple gloves, long legged boots, bodice and eye-mask; the remainder of her suit was black like a thin but strong make woven suit. On her gauntlets were what appeared to be wrist guns and a subtle purple belt with pouches and holsters for: laser guns, distraction items and laser knives. And on her shoulders were purple guards and on her back an unusual mechanical pack. 'Come on Spider...I KNOW you'll swing past here...I KNOW you...' She thought

And as if on cue a red and blue clad man swung past her

'Got you.' She thought and fired off a shot at the businessman but didn't kill him, just enough to grab the attention of the red and blue swinging man.

"Hey! New York is NOT target practice!" The red and blue man spoke swinging towards her. "Oh, hey Beetle! You know, there are better ways to get a guys attention babe." He joked as she used her wings and jets to dodge the swing-kick

"True." She answered as she fired off a laser blast from her wrist "THIS usually helps."

"True. And the costume dosen't hurt either." Spidey joked, flipping in mid air out of the way of several lasers before shooting a web-line onto her back like he has done several times with the likes of the Vulture and the Goblin's

"Hey!" She shouted as he pulled her back almost ripping her pack from her back.

He smiled as he back-flipped, throwing her pack away while also shooting a web-line at her chest

"Gah! Spider...!" She snarled as she struggled against the webbing on her chest, but she cut it with a laser knife.

But then her eyes widened as she fell towards the ground, remembering he took her pack! AND that was expensive!

"You, sonofa-!" Beetle snarled but then both of them heard a beeping noise...it came from both of them.

'Shit!' they both thought

"Sorry Beetle/Spider, gotta jet!" They yelled at the same time, Spidey throwing her pack towards her and swinging away. As he did that Beetle shot a grapple hook from her gauntlet, barley having time to catch her pack, before she pulled herself to a roof and ran.

'I can't be late in meeting her again!' Spidey thought as he thwipped away getting into his civilian clothes

'He's gonna dump me if I'm late!' Beetle thought as she began to transform into her normal look, albeit with an Iron-Man like transformation. Her hair was a long shoulder length black, her civilian clothes were a blue shirt that exposed her navel and a red bandanna tied around her neck; her jeans were blue and her shoes were black. "Crap! Where were we meeting again?" She quickly looked at her phone

"Cafe on Thirty Third Street!" Peter looked at his phone and ran that way.

"I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!" Beetle thought aloud as she ran

"Nearly there, nearly there, nearly there!" Peter changed as he neared the cafe

Since the cafe had two different entrances they both had a good chance to slip into the seat without the other noticing. Basically this was like a Drama-Rom-Com anime in real life...HILARIOUS.

"Hey." They said at the same time, panting and smiling

"Sorry I'm late...Janice" Peter panted

"N-No problem...I *gulp* just came here...too." The now named "Janice" responded

As the two sat down they both chuckled and they seemed to slump/slip in their respective seats.

"What kept you?" She asked, catching her breath

"Spidey and Beetle where fighting, I was taking pictures." Peter explained honestly "You?"

"I was running late at my job. I almost didn't have time to finish up." Janice answered

"How WAS work by the way?" he asked, grasping her hand lovingly

"A few hiccups here and there...but...You always make me get through the day." Janice smiled putting her hand over his.

"Tease." He joked

"You know I don't like going into detail about my work." She frowned

"Yea yea, I know Jan. Sorry." Peter sighed, kissing her hand softly

"Are you two ready to order?" a waitress asked

"Yes." They said at the same time, smiling

*time skip*

"That was great Peter." Janice smiled as she hugged his arm.

"Well, I have to treat my girlfriend well don't I?" He smiled

"You keep up like that and SOMEONE is getting lucky tonight." She smiled "I might even swallow."

'Holy CRAP!' Peter blushed.

Now for the many of you who might be wondering "How the hell is Spidey THIS lucky, THIS early?" Well, let's rewind back a couple of months to see how the (un)lucky couple found each other.

*Two months prior*

Janice was working at her morning job: a barkeeper in one of the rougher parts of New York...minus all the villains who fight around the place.

She sighed as she was cleaning a glass, a brown haired man entering

The brown haired man groaned and then slumped in the bar-stool with his head on the counter. "You alright there?" Janice asked

"Do you have anything for "A kick in male pride" and "Annoying bosses"?" The brown haired man asked

"House Special coming up." She smiled

"Stupid Jonah..." The brown haired man groaned

"Here: one House Special." Janice smiled handing over a large pitcher of beer with a shot-glass with vodka next to a pint glass filled with a different beer. Then she proceeded to put the shot glass into the pint glass and that glass into the pitcher.

"Thanks." The brown haired man began to drink it.

Well, he tried to. He started coughing violently

"Wh-*cough*! What's IN *cough* This thing?!" He asked choking on the mixture

"A special brew made for people who need a pick me up." Janice answered

"It's AWFUL." he groaned

"It's an acquired taste." Janice answered "Want to tell me about your day?" She asked

"Short version? I take pictures of Spider-Man. And my boss is an asshole." He sighed

"And the long version?" She asked

"It's a long story. Have you got the time?" He asked

"I clock off in five minutes; you can tell me then." Janice answered

"Okay then." He smiled

As the five minutes rolled over Peter just nursed his beer, gently getting the taste of it familiar in his mouth...though to be fair; he WAS still finding it difficult to drink.

Soon Janice walked towards him again, out of the employee's only door near the bar

"So...let's start this again." Janice spoke as she sat next to Peter "I'm Janice, What's your name?"

"Peter...Peter Parker." He answered extending his hand.

"You're not drunk yet." Janice pointed out the lack of beer that was taken.

"Honestly? This stuff is gross." He flinched

"I agree." She nodded

"Sor... Wait, what?"

"I have to say it's good when I'm on duty but this place's stuff is awful." She explained

"Wow...Okay...So...Why do you work here if it's awful?" Peter asked

"It pays the bills." Janice answered

"I see." He nods

"I take it you don't have a girlfriend or you have one but is a bitch?" Janice brazenly commented

"I...No. No, no...Why...Why did you say that?" Peter double-took while he was slightly drunk

"Cause you're in a bar and you're groaning how bad your job is." Janice answered

"Well...I have no girlfriend. And the job IS a pain...But still to quote you: it pays the bills." Peter answered "And I DID have a girlfriend but... She's not here anymore."

"Did she dump you?" Janice asked kindly, trying to speak with empathy

"She died."

'Oh SHIT! Way to go Janice!' Janice chastised herself "I-I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." He sighed, nodding

"I didn't mean to pry..." Janice apologized again

"What about yourself? You have anyone special?" Peter asked

"Nope." She shrugged

"Really? A beautiful woman like you without anyone?" Peter commented honestly

"Flatterer. Trying to get in my pants?" She teased with a small smile

"Only if it's working." Peter joked "But in all seriousness...You ARE beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed lightly

"Listen...I hope this isn't forward...But would it be alright if I ask you out?" Peter asked

"I don't mind giving you a try." She smiled

Peter smiled and decided to start this beginning relationship.

*Present day*

"Peter?" Janice asked, snapping Peter out of his thoughts

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking of when we got together." Peter answered

"Really? When you were choking on a "House Special"?" Janice teased

"We both know that stuff is not a drink, it is out right poison!" He argued back childishly

"Awe...Does Petey want some loving?" Janice pouted

"Always." He smiled

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	69. Elektra Part 1 Chapter 69

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Elektra Part 1 Chapter 69**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Shadowblade: That's a secret you'll have to wait for...but it's not the only Marvel story we've got for an anniversary.

Guest of June 26: Cuckoos and Lyra are on the list, don't worry.

: Beetle is the name of an armoured individual whose identity is unknown, except for Janice. They serve as mercenaries and sometimes enemies of Spider-Man

Loki478: Psylocke IS going to be in a chapter. As for Peter's age: he's in his prime maybe...25-28.

Nick Terakidan: Response: GreyKing46, A Web of Love: Rewoven.

Blue Moon: Wow that's a few names...Okay...But as for Spider-Man with DC girls, I recommend reading our newest project, over on Grey's profile: Spider-Man's DC life.

In Weaver's dimension: a world where all Spiders are born, it's sole denizen was creating clothes that were light and blending into the world. "There, all finished." She smiled. For those of you who are wondering: Weaver is the "Grandmother" of all Spider Totems. She normally wore the following clothes: Musketeer boots, a dark red long duster jacket, blue jeans and shirt, a web motif bandanna around her neck and a brown cowboy hat. "Now...how many stories have Ghost and Grey made? Oh...VERY nice."

"What's this about is Weaver?" Grey asked

"Hi Weaver." Ghost waved

"Hi Ghost; do you KNOW what number this story is?" Weaver teased

"It is number sixty...OH...Right..." Ghost smiled

"Sixty what? Huh?" Grey asked in confusion

"Sixty NINE..." Weaver and Ghost answered with a slow nod

"... Oh." He nodded

"Well...which lucky lady are we going to pair with Peter THIS time?" Ghost asked

"... I got it." Grey grinned, whispering in both Ghost and Weaver's ears

"OOH! VERY nice Grey." Weaver smiled

"Got to go with that one." Ghost nodded

"Ready to start the story?" Weaver asked

"I guess so. It's good seeing you again Weaver." Ghost smiled

"Nice seeing you too brother." Weaver smiled

"... What?" Grey asked

"Siblings in the sense that we're cosmic entities...Like we're brothers in that sense." Ghost answered

"Ah. Okay." Grey nodded "On with the story!"

*In reality*

Our story begins in New York; ten forty eight PM, clouds cover the moon and stars, a business tycoon is working late along with three smart suited associates. "So, I've sent the merchandise to your "friends"...My payment." the man spoke

"Right here...$15M." The associates handed over three cases with full equal value.

"Excellent...A PLEASURE doing business with you." The tycoon smiled "A drink; servants: drinks." he buzzed in his worker.

"Yes sir." The voice responded, walking in with a tray of whiskey glasses. The first servant had slicked back blonde hair and hazel eyes, placing the glasses down.

The second servant was a maid with a C-Cup sized chest that was just barely concealed in the dress; she had tied back black hair with blue eyes and was holding the whiskey "Twenty year whiskey sir."

"VERY nice... To business." an associate spoke

"To business!" they responded and necked the drinks back...which responded with them choking for breath, their mouths frothing with blood and spit and falling to the ground in pain and then dead.

The first servant smirked, taking off a blonde wig revealing brown hair and throwing his glasses away. The maid untied her hair, shaking her head to make her hair untangle and flow down her back freely

"Mission complete." The maid said, a light Greek accent now in her voice

"That went smoothly." the servant smiled and he went over to the dead tycoon's body and retrieved his laptop and external hard-drive. "Damn...It's encrypted for an ocular scan."

"Well, we don't have to go far." the woman spoke as she corked the whiskey and closed the three cases containing the $15M.

"True...Thank you." the man spoke and scanned the dead tycoon's eye for the laptop and it was unlocked. "Now...to deactivate it...and done." He spoke; what he did was deactivate the retinal scan so anyone can use it without the use of the tycoon's eye and sent an anonymous note to the police...while draining funds to different accounts, within record time.

"I'm still amazed that you can do this THAT fast." the woman smiled.

"Well...leave no trace." he responded and deleted ALL footage with their faces on it. "I AM a computer whiz." He joked. "A true wizard. After all, I DID catch you 'under my spell' my dear Elektra." He flirted

"Oh...you STILL think that?" Elektra teased. "Maybe I WANTED you to think that."

"Oh no, don't start..." Peter chuckled "You KNOW I got you from being my normal self during that job in Hokkaido."

"I thought you were asking me to look like a Kunoichi." Elektra winked

"You WERE a Kunoichi for that mission." Peter hugged her from behind, spooning her. "We better get moving."

"Hmm...True..." Elektra smiled and kissed him.

"First one to get home chooses the next job." Peter smirked, pecking her lips before he jumped out of the window

"You sonofa-!" She smiled and chased after him.

As the two leaped around the walls and the night sky of New York, Peter had the advantage of being first and his spider-powers but Elektra was lighter and faster.

As Peter neared a window a sai stabbed his sleeve, pinning him to the wall but not piercing his skin or hurting him "Oof!" He grunted as he hit the wall, Elektra diving into the window with a smirk

"Cheater." He spoke as he pulled the sai out of his sleeve.

"All's fair in love and war." She winked

"That old chestnut?" Peter chuckled as he webbed her back and pulled her away lightly

"I already won Mister." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he stuck to the wall outside their window

"Alright...What mission do you want to go on Miss?" He asked

"Need to read through the files later." She purred, running her fingers through his hair

"Well...What do you want to do in the meantime?" He asked feeling his arousal raise more.

"Well, I want to change out of this a good maid outfit." She scoffed lightly, sliding back into the window

"Do you want me to help you out of it?" Peter smiled

"No. Or we would never get any work done." She called through from the main room

"Shame...With the $15M; what're we going to get? Supplies and rent or quiet notoriety?" Peter asked

"Supplies, we're running out of certain items." Elektra answered

"Such as?" He asked as he crawled into their home

"Food, darts, rent, weapon repair kits; that sort of stuff." Elektra answered 'Among a few feminine items I need.'

"How much does that save us?" Peter asked as she typed away on the computer, saying the job was completed

"Well...with or without the $15M bonus?" Elektra asked as the transfer of funds was complete and they were paid.

"With." Peter asked

"Enough." She teased.

"Oh-ho...I'm gonna have to get it out of you then." He teased hugging her from behind.

"Maybe." She purred back with a smile "Should I get back in my normal gear? Don't answer, I know. What do you think for today: red, white or black?"

"I think red...Matches the level of your passion." Peter kissed her neck lovingly.

"Hmm... Then I'll be back in a minute." She moaned softly

"I'll be waiting." Peter smiled as he saw Elektra walk off.

"Won't be too long." She winked, grabbing the outfit and entering the bathroom

'I love that woman.' He thought kindly. 'Hard to believe we've been partners for seven years and been together two years.'

*flashback*

"Ready?" A younger Elektra asked

"Ready..." A younger Peter nodded; still a fresh assassin, not used to the thought of killing someone.

Elektra was dressed with a red bandanna wrapped around her head, elbow length red silk gloves, red thigh-high boots, a red sleeveless and legless leotard, a red says tied around her waist and some red bands wrapped around her upper arms and thighs

Peter was dressed in a red and black shirt with blue trousers. His shirt was long length so not to expose any skin, it was mostly black with a red spider and web motif; his trousers were the same motif, his shoes were black with no discernible style. His face was covered with a black mask with red webbing and dark grey goggles covering his eyes with dark tinted lenses.

"You need a better costume." Elektra smirked as she slipped into the building their target was

"It's the best I could think up." Peter answered following her. "Who're we sent to kill?"

"Don't you pay attention? It's a weapons distributor who's been supplying people in Hell's Kitchen." Elektra answered

"Any descriptions? Or are we going in blind?" Peter answered

"Going in blind, we know nothing about this person except they're making a literal killing out of this." Elektra answered

"Then how do we find this guy?" Peter frowned

"We ask questions." Elektra smiled darkly

"Okay." Peter nodded

He followed her a bit nervous, sticking to the shadows... And finding it hard not to look at her beautiful Greek body

Elektra signalled him to go left while she went right, during their time together she hadn't let him go on his own before...It showed that she trusted him.

If she didn't trust him she wouldn't let him so close.

Peter crawled along the ceiling; since he was bitten by the radioactive spider some time ago he was able to do this. He kept to the shadows and saw a large group of people who were handling guns and ammunition...A LOT of guns and ammo.

'Great.' He thought in annoyance

"You know where the boss is?" A goon asked

"She's branching out, meeting with some new contacts." another answered

'The boss is a "she"? That narrows it down.' Peter thought and carried on.

But right now he wished he was wearing black

'Okay, I should...SHIT!' Peter thought as he caught two people walking in his direction.

He curled up in the corner, flinching

'Don't get caught, don't get caught!' Peter thought as the people missed him and walked past.

'Phew.' He sighed... And then he heard agony filled screaming in the distance

'Elektra!' Peter thought and raced to the source of the screaming.

And he saw Elektra slaughtering guards

It was not a "slaughter" in a maniacal sense...it was more graceful...a ballet of blood, a dance of death...Elektra was the angel artist of assassination...And Peter saw the beauty she lay within each kill, not a single hair out of place, her beauty only emphasized by the carnage she wrought. Peter knew THIS was the level he could aspire to, but he always thought himself as not as skilled in doing that...but he WAS entranced with her.

It was... So purely beautiful.

'She's an angel...a muse...' Peter thought and clocked someone behind her "Look out!"

She had stabbed the guy in the head before the warning finished leaving Peter's lips

"Thanks for the warning." Elektra spoke as she removed her sai from the dead-man's head

"Err... Welcome?" He gulped

"I appreciate it." Elektra smiled "Good eye."

"N-No problem..." Peter answered

"Come on, we've still got work to do."

"Got it." He nodded, following her

As they headed into the main computer room she allowed Peter to work on the computer, seeing as he needed the practice

Her eyes widened though as, only after a few seconds of typing he had the information downloading to their remote servers

"Done." Peter answered

"That...is impressive." Elektra commented

"Computers are my thing...I've had better practice with these then kunai." Peter smiled awkwardly "Plus I am good at chemistry and other similar things."

"Chemistry...Poisons?" Elektra proposed

"Well...I...I suppose." Peter nodded

"I think we've just found your weapon." Elektra smiled "Or you could just use your powers." She added

"I haven't had my powers for long Elektra...I mean...What if I screw up? What if I cause a casualty of an innocent?" Peter worried.

"Then we train." Elektra soothed

"I...O-Okay." Peter nodded with a growing smile

"Good." She nodded with a smile

*end flashback*

"*Sigh*...Those were the days...I was SUCH a young blood..." Peter chuckled

"What are you talking about?" Elektra asked, walking out of the bathroom dressed in the same costume she normally wore

"That job when we stopped the Gun-Queen from selling stock in Hell's Kitchen." Peter answered

"Ah. You have improved greatly since then." Elektra chuckled with a smile

"Hmm...Can I ask you something?" Peter asked

"Sure; what is it?" Elektra responded as she sat next to him

"Before all this; what did you want to be?" Peter asked

"I honestly don't remember. Could have ever. A lawyer because I was attending a law school. Honestly don't remember lover." She shrugged

"You would've been a great lawyer." Peter smiled

"Flatterer." Elektra kissed him.

He smiled, returning the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly

"Hmm..." they both moaned happily and fumbled on their bed

'Next assignment: make love to her.' Peter thought as he stroked her sides

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	70. Fem-Silver Surfer Part 2 Chapter 70

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Fem Silver-Surfer Part 2 Chapter 70**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 ***trumpet fanfare***

 **Hello and welcome to the 70th chapter of Spider-Man One-Shots. Grey and I thought that for every 10th chapter we have a "Cosmic Chapter" where Spidey has won the heart of a Cosmic Being. All of them are fair game: Gali, Eternity, Death, Fem-Living Tribunal etc. What sort of trouble can Spidey have when he's faced with love from a Cosmic Being? Just wait, read and find out.**

Reviewers:

Justafan: Just wait and see. This chapter is an alternate universe so Uncle Ben and Aunt May might or might not be alive.

NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin: She's not Cosmos the Sentient Fem-Cosmic Cube, but we hope you enjoy it.

DrOdd: Check Grey's Profile for Web Rewoven, that's a Spidey Harem Story.

Guest(s) of July 4th: Please don't spam the review box. It does not encourage us to write the chapter/story any quicker

It has been a year since Nora arrived to Earth, she and Peter had gotten closer than ever; Nora didn't realize it but Peter had planned an anniversary gift for her.

'I hope she likes it.' He thought nervously, his girlfriend currently in the shower. She didn't need one to stay clean but she says the act relaxes her

As he began to wait for her to finish he had no idea what she was doing.

Inside the bathroom Nora was washing herself, she began to explore her body; since she and Peter were fighting bad guys some of the time Peter suggested that she try and find ways to relax herself and one way she found out was to play with herself, something she hadn't done since she became the Silver Surfer

Slowly she ran he silver hands on her silver body, watching how it seemed to ripple and move with the slightest touch from herself of the water. Currently she was just rubbing her stomach in soothing, tantalising circles while he fingers massaged her strange flesh as she worked herself up

'S-So soft...it...it's been a long time...' Nora thought with small pants

She no longer had a sex drive. She didn't have periods; she didn't get aroused by thoughts. Heck sex almost never even crossed her mind anymore. But, at the same time, SHE could make herself more than wet whenever she felt like it.

'How...how can I feel...warm again?' Nora wondered

She slowly slid her hand down her stomach, towards her pussy wondering how it would feel

As she slid her fingers over her pussy, trying to find her arousal...it was only just there...but not really...it was just like rubbing her fingers over her skin...not really stimulating but...it was JUST noticeable.

She closed her eyes, and gasped in pleasure as she felt her finger enter her body

'Th-there it is...That...jolt...' She panted as the sound of the shower covered her moans

Slowly she slid her single finger in and out of her snatch, noticing how while her skin had changed her insides felt the same. Which made her fingers feel differently and made her wetter

'S-So...good...' She moaned as she increased the speed just a little hoping to feel more.

"Oh Peter!" She moaned softly

As she continued to pleasure herself she didn't know that a second finger slipped inside her, making her arch back in a revitalised ecstasy.

"Oh yes!" She gasped

"Nora? Nora, are you okay?" Peter asked through the door.

"Yes!" She moaned

"Okay...You're just taking a while. And I'm a bit worried." Peter answered

"I...I won't be long." Nora answered still fingering herself.

"Err... Are you okay?" He frowned

"D-Don't worry...I-I'm cumming out soon." Nora moaned trying to make it as normal a conversation as possible.

"You sure you don't want me to come in?"

"I...I...I'm certain..." Nora moaned then came of her hand answering him.

She screamed, cumming hard

"Nora!" Peter called out then knocked the door down. "Nora, what's...oh...!"

"P-Peter..." Nora blushed as she slipped her fingers out of her vagina.

"... Oh...I...can see that you ARE okay...Err...Sorry about the door." Peter apologised

"You seem aroused Peter." She said in her straight forward way

"Well...You're: wet...naked...and pleasuring yourself...So yeah it'd be difficult for me NOT to be aroused." Peter admitted

She smiled and walked out of the shower

"Do you...want a towel?" Peter gulped

"No..." Nora smiled hazily

"You're a bit wobbly Nora, you need to lie down." Peter spoke

"No...I want to give you something..." She smiled

"G... Give me something?" He gulped

"Give you...Pleasure...I...read up on what human males like..." Nora moaned

She fell to her knees, pulling his pants and boxers to his ankles

"Nora!" Peter gulped as his erect eight inch member gently tapped her face.

"You...you've been so good to me...I want to return the favour..." Nora answered as she began to lick and kiss his phallus

Peter moaned at the strange texture of the tongue, but he would never deny that it felt good

"Nora...This...feels..." Peter panted lightly

"Does it feel good?" Nora asked as she slowly jerked his member

"Yes...It feels great." Peter nodded

"Good..." Nora moaned almost hypnotically as she enveloped his cock with her mouth.

Peter gasped, moaning, before putting his hands onto her shinny silver head feeling her strange skin being pushed under his fingers

'This...this feels unreal! It's like...I'm getting serviced...by someone made of water...But...Solid...!' He thought as he began to thrust into her mouth.

He heard the willing noise of his cock pushing against her wet mouth, especially as more saliva was added as he thrust, but she didn't choke or sputter or gag no matter how much he put into her mouth

'I can't believe...How BIG he is...He's so kind...I...I want him, I want him inside!' Nora moaned as she felt her pussy twitch and his cock pulse within her mouth.

And in a flash the Power Cosmic activated. Nora was now on laying on her back, Peter lying on top of her with his cock deep in her pussy as he came

"AH! F-Fuck!" Peter and Nora came together

"N-Nora? How...Weren't we...?" Peter asked as he was still inside his girlfriend and he was still hard

"D-Don't speak Peter, just make love to me!" Nora moaned as she kissed him passionately

Peter gasped, groaning loudly and thrusting in and out of his lover slowly

"P-Peter...I-I love you..." Nora moaned

"I love you to!" He nodded lovingly, kissing her strange skin "On fuck your pussy is so tight!"

"It...it's cause...I-I've not...used it...In so long!" Nora moaned

"You feel perfect!" She added

"P-Peter! I-I'm cumming again!" Nora moaned as her eyes rolled into her head.

"Same! Nora I love you!" Peter grunted, filling the cosmic woman

As they came together Peter's and Nora's fingers threaded together, holding hands...and then he fell on top of her exhausted. 'S-So good...I...I want this to last...' Nora moaned

She tangled her legs with his, resting her head on his shoulder as they just lay there

*time skip*

It was some hours later, it was still the same day but it was almost the evening.

"Hmm...So warm..." Nora moaned as she was hugging her boyfriend Peter Parker.

"It IS summer." He joked

"P-Peter...Oh my...did...did we...?" Nora blushed...if she COULD blush with that skintight armour on.

"Fuck like bunnies? Yeah..." Peter nodded

"Ohm..." She groaned

"Hey...it's okay..." Peter hugged her

"It's nothing. Just... I do not know what came over me."

"I think you've just learned to feel emotions again." Peter reassured her.

"I've always had emotions though." She frowned

"But you haven't been able to express them until now." Peter answered

"I guess." She shrugged

"Do you want another shower now?" Peter joked

"I am okay." She sighed

"Well...do you mind if I do?" Peter asked

"No...Go ahead." Nora nodded

She sat on the sofa as Peter walked into the bathroom, shutting the door

'I hope I haven't done anything wrong...' Nora thought hopefully

Inside the bathroom Peter sighed as his member was still covered in Nora's and his cum "Guess the present was opened early..." He joked

With a smile he started the shower

'But...It's not completely lost...I've still got the main gift.' Peter thought with a smile.

He chuckled happily as he washed the smell of sex off him

Outside, Nora was waiting patiently; she was still blushing after what transpired and it was quite nice.

She liked it but at the same time she was nervous about what he thought of her now

'Oh...I hope this doesn't put a damper on our relationship...' Nora thought in worry.

She sat there and pulled one of Peter's shirts over herself, suddenly feeling nervous

"Oh...what have I done?" Nora gulped, she really wanted this to continue but without all the intense sex.

"Hey, I'm done." Peter smiled as he entered

Peter walked out with the towel wrapped around his waist. "Are you okay Nora?"

"... Yes." She nodded, gulping

"Oh...give me a minute." Peter answered remembering that he was half naked.

"I... Do not mind." She said without thinking, then flinching 'WHY DID I SAY THAT?!'

"Oh... Okay then?" He shrugged lightly

"Hey, I've booked us a table at a nice restaurant...if that's okay." Peter spoke kindly.

"That... Sounds nice." She nodded "Would you like me to warp my form?"

"Warp your form? Oh; only if you want to." Peter reassured her and covered her hand.

She nodded, her skin turning tanned and white hair growing from her head

"Wow..." Peter gasped

"Is...is this form okay?" Nora asked

"You're beautiful." Peter smiled

"I am not always?" Nora frowned

"You're always beautiful." Peter reassured her

She smiled, Peter cupping her cheek and kissing her gently

"Thank you..." Nora smiled

"We should get ready." Peter smiled

"Give me a few minutes." She nodded, taking his shirt off revealing her naked body

"Take your time. I'll get ready too." Peter smiled and went to get changed...albeit with a boner

*Time Skip, at the restaurant*

Nora was wearing a sleek silver dress, the two sat opposite at a restaurant and eating

"How is the food Nora?" Peter asked kindly, he was wearing a black suit with a blue long sleeved shirt underneath.

"It's very nice." Nora smiled

"Good... Because there's something I want to tell you." He sighed

"Really? What is it?" Nora asked

"Do you...know what day it is?" Peter asked

"I believe it is the day we first met." Nora answered

"Yes." He nodded "And something else."

"Really? What is it?" Nora asked as she gently patted away some sauce from her lips politely.

Peter sighed and then got on his knees

"P-Peter?" Nora blushed in shock "W-What're you doing?"

"Nora... Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling a small box from his pocket

"M-Marriage...Y-You want to marry me?" Nora gasped

Peter nodded, maintaining eye contact with her.

And she jumped at him, knocking them both over

"Yes! Yes I will!" Nora hugged him tightly.

The restaurant cheered, everyone clapping

'Oh give over.' Peter rolled his eyes, but he was smiling "I love you Nora."

"I love you too." Nora kissed him as she slipped the ring on her finger.

The two smiled, kissing each other once more

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	71. Wasp and Jocasta Part 2 Chapter 71

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Jocasta and Wasp Part 2 Chapter 71**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin: No, we're not gender-bending Goblin or Ock. We hate them.

To the guest who commented on Spidey's speed: It was a casual race. It wasn't a full on "I'm gonna beat you" thing. It was a romantic playful banter.

Guest of July 11: We've got something planned with her.

Here's a review answered by our very own GreyKing46:

To the guest who commented on Spidey's speed: That is his TOP speed bit do you spring everywhere? No. Because you don't wanna tire yourself out. Plus he was having a fun race with his lover not anything serious

It was a few weeks after Janet and Jocasta had their fight over their feelings for Peter and they were still on strained relations it was like trying to argue with yourself...Come to think of it: it WAS arguing with yourself. Janet was currently getting out of the shower after trying to think of a good reason to explain to Jocasta about her feelings to Peter...She didn't have anything.

And yea... she was annoyed at that

"Are you finished in the bathroom Janet?" Jocasta asked

"Yes! Yeah...Yeah I'm done." Janet sighed heavily and in annoyance.

"Why do you even need to use the bathroom?" She asked the robot as she left the bathroom with the towel wrapped around herself

"It's just nice against my sensors. Remember: I've upgraded myself to feel such sensations." Jocasta answered

Janet rolled her eyes at that, Jocasta closing the door behind her

'Why is this sort of problem always a HUGE one?' Janet thought sadly as she got ready for the day.

'Which is ironic because I shrink.' she rolled her eyes at her corny joke as she slid on a loose white knee length dress, put on some black tights, some simple white shoes, a red scarf and a simple large white sunhat with a red ribbon around the base

"Are you ready yet Jocasta?" Janet called through

"Almost." Jocasta responded

Janet raised an eyebrow at the tone of the robots voice.

"What're you doing in there?" Janet asked

"I'm finishing up." Jocasta answered

"Finishing...What does THAT mean?" Janet asked

"Just...Finishing up." Jocasta answered

"Okay are you feeling yourself up in there?" Janet huffed

"...No." she answered

Janet frowned, facepalming

"I assume you just face-palmed. But be honest: you must've done this prior to me." Jocasta answered

"Occasionally! Not in the morning!" She argued

"Very well." Jocasta answered walking out without any blushes...If machines COULD blush

"You gonna put anything on or walk around bare-plated?" Janet asked

"I was thinking of getting dressed. I thought Peter could show us around town again." Jocasta answered

"Again?" Janet asked as this would be the fourth time

"Well, we COULD invite him round. I know **I** enjoy his company." Jocasta answered

Janet rolled her eyes at that

"Why do you deny your feelings towards Peter?" Jocasta asked as she donned on a pair of blue jeans over a pair a black panties and a dark coloured shirt over her black bra.

Janet was silent, rolling her eyes

"Roll your eyes all you want. But you know I'm right; you and I both care for Peter." Jocasta answered

Janet scoffed at that "Let's just go."

As they left for town they had a very tough time talking to each other. And it didn't help that Jocasta was trying to get Janet, herself and Peter together.

It was awkward

"Hello, ladies. Nice to see...whoa...What's with the cold shoulder?" Peter came up to them after going around the city.

"NOTHING!" Janet squeaked

"Well...Okay...Fair enough." Peter shrugged but he still was a bit worried.

Jocasta grasped Peter's arm and dragged him away with a smile

"Whoa! Jocasta! Where's the fire?" Peter asked

"I wish for you to show me around again." The robot girl smiled

"Well, okay. But what about Janet?" Peter asked

"She is being persistent today." Jocasta answered

"Huh?"

"I am NOT being persistent Jocasta!" Janet followed the two overhearing the conversation

"It seems like it." She answered

"Shut up!" Janet huffed

"Okay: enough is enough. What the heck is going on with you two? You're practically sisters and you're acting like a couple of kids!" Peter screeched to a halt

"More like technically mother and daughter... which makes Ultron even weirder because be made me to be his bride and by that logic he would be with his sister and daughter as he based my brain patterns and personality off Janet, who he sees as and is technically his mother. And Janet and I have only started getting along recent. But I digress. Janet and I both have feelings for you but she does not wish to admit it." Jocasta explained

"Jocasta!" Janet blushed

"Well...That...This IS something..." Peter was speechless

The robot girl nodded before she kissed Peter

"Hmm?!" Peter blinked in shock

"J-Jocasta! What're you doing?" Janet squeaked

Jocasta slowly pulled back and answered "Doing what you want to...As do I."

Peter just blinked in shock

'Can this REALLY be happening? Me in a relationship with two beautiful women?' he gulped

And... well... he WAS happy about that idea.

But also scared pissless

"Mind if we adjourn to different surrounding so we can have a PROPER conversation? I doubt being in the centre of New York for a heated debate is such a good idea." Peter spoke trying to take control of the situation.

"... Fine." Janet sighed

"When we get back to my place, you two and I will have a VERY long heart to heart to heart talk. Okay?" Peter spoke seriously.

"Okay." They both nodded, Janet sighing and Jocasta smiling

As the three headed back, Janet continued to look at Jocasta with contempt, even though they were basically the same mindset of a person...She didn't have to blurt out EVERY detail.

*At Peter's apartment*

"Well, it's not the Ritz...But it's home." Peter answered "Drinks?" He asked kindly.

"Water please." Janet nodded

"Okay...Anything for you Jocasta?" Peter asked as he got Janet's water.

"I don't require sustenance, thank you." Jocasta smiled and declined politely

"Oh yea, robot." He chuckled awkwardly

"But if I can be honest...I see you as human and not as a robot. I don't judge." Peter answered

"So, let's get this problem out in the open. You two are attracted to me?" Peter asked as he handed Janet her glass of water.

"Yes/no!" Jocasta and Janet said respectively, yet at the same time

"I'm going with Jocasta on this one." Peter sighed "When did this start?"

"A bit before we met up with you." Jocasta nodded "For me at least. Janet has liked you for a while."

"You did Janet? Wow...I-I never knew." Peter blinked in shock.

Janet blushed, looking away

"Janet, whatever you want to say I won't be offended." Peter reassured her.

Janet was just silent

"She is probably just embarrassed to tell you how she really feels. Should I speak for her?" Jocasta asked

"No...No, I don't want you to Jocasta. If you don't want to tell me now...What if we go out on a date?" Peter suggested

"Wait... what?!" She gasped

"It's just a suggestion, but if you don't want to open up now; then, maybe...we go on a few dates and then you can open up on how you really feel." Peter answered

"O... okay." She nodded with smile

"Now, I don't want to put myself as "I make the dates on my own and be a massive controlling douche" let's try and work some days out on when we go out." Peter suggested.

*with the writers*

"Was that a burn to Hank Pym?" Grey asked

"You know what; I think that was." Ghost smiled

"Sweet." Grey smirked

*Back to the story*

"Y-You're certain about this?" Janet asked

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise." Peter smiled

So Janet smiled and nodded

"Well Ms Van Dyne and Ms Jocasta...Which days would you like and where would you like to go?" Peter asked kindly as he wanted to keep things fair.

"Tuesday and Thursday?" The Mecha lady asked before anyone said anything else "Janet in the first and me on the second?"

"Wow...okay. Janet; are you okay with that?" Peter asked kindly

"I guess." She shrugged

"Brilliant; so, where do you want to go?" Peter smiled

"I... don't know." She shrugged

"Well...We'll figure it out, when we figure it out." Peter rebutted

"You're patience is quite a positive spin on yourself Peter." Jocasta spoke

"Err... thanks?" He shrugged softly

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	72. Gamora Part 2 Chapter 72

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Gamora Part 2 Chapter 72**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Justafan: That's quite the review. Thanks for the suggestions

Spodermen: Those chapters are coming along. Be patient.

Zombyra: No. We won't do chapters involving Silk. She isn't a character that Grey and I enjoy.

 **Grey's Note:** I'm happy everyone enjoyed following this for a year and I hope that everyone continues to enjoy this for another year and beyond

 **Author's note:** Ladies and gentlemen it is a great pleasure to say "Spider-Man One-Shots is one year old"! Thank you all for giving us your support in the reviews. And we hope that you enjoy this chapter.

...Except you Rocket Raccoon. You've got a surprise. *Insert Sinister Laugh*

It was a couple of months since The Guardians of The Galaxy were staying in New York. For Quill it was okay since the Captain of the Milano was enjoying the time off to enjoy a deserved rest with Kitty.

Drax was getting plenty of fighting in over a couple of bar fights and fighting super-villains.

Groot was taking in the sunshine while being climbed on by multiple children...and by children we mean a fair few raccoons...Thirty six to be precise; which are Rocket's litters who are actually like him in the aspect that they are evolved like him. They were climbing all over him playing and collecting Groot's flowers. "Kids, calm the frag down!" The father of many yelled

"Unky Groot, Unky Groot." the kids smiled as they clambered over him

"I am Groot." Groot groaned in worry

"I know buddy, but they have my defiance!" Rocket groaned

"I am Groot..." Groot spoke in worry

"What d'ya mean "I'm worried for the galaxy"?!" Rocket snapped

"Looks like you've got your hands full." Peter quipped, arm in arm with Gamora

"Just as we will soon." Gamora nodded, rubbing her large stomach

"Well, yeah...But not 36 kids." Peter answered

"Yeah, yeah. Kids! Aunt Gamora and Uncle Peter are here!" Rocket waved it off and grinned maliciously but in a joking manner

"Unky, Aunty!" they cheered and climbed off Groot.

"Uh-oh." Peter and Gamora laughed as the kids began to jump on Peter for tackle hugs but gave stroking hugs for Gamora, her being pregnant and all.

"Gah! Too many hugs! So much fur!" Peter struggled to get a grip through the piles of children hugging him

And to play it up he began to laugh and sneeze, making the small racoons run off laughing

"Have you come up with some names for them?" Gamora laughed

"Have YOU tried to come up with 36 names?! It's near impossible!" Rocket answered

"Daddy..." the kids frowned

*With the writers*

"If anyone wants to give us name suggestions for Rocket's Brood, we'd ALL appreciate it." Ghost spoke.

"Agreed." Grey nodded

"One rule: no duplicate names like Rocket XIV or anything and no rude worded names." Ghost added "Back to the story."

*Back to the story*

"What do you want from me? I'm a fighter and tinkerer not a good name thinker." Rocket answered

"I am Groot." Groot spoke

"Who's side are you on?" Rocket groaned

"Come on, we've got a barbeque ready." Gamora answered

"Can we come?" the kids asked

"We've got it set up just down the park." Peter laughed

"Yay!" They cheered

"I am Groot?" Groot asked

"Yeah, that's right. What about a vegetarian option?" Rocket asked

"We've got it covered." Gamora sighed with a smile

"Think Quill and Kitty are coming?" Peter asked

"Probably, I think Drax might be coming a little later." Gamora added

"That's good. When can we leave this dirt rock?" Rocket nodded/asked/insulted

"Running from responsibilities Rocket? I thought that was Quill's job." Peter quipped

"Peter...I'm staying until I have the baby...And after that..." Gamora groaned then switched the subject.

"After that?" Peter asked with a small frown

"Well...I'm still working that out." Gamora answered

Peter was frowning now, unsure what to say. Gamora was more or less flat out stating that she was thinking of just walking out on Peter and their child after she gave birth

"Shall we get the barbecue going now?" Gamora asked

"Yeah...Yeah I guess..." Peter nodded

He sighed, following her

As they headed to the BBQ; Kitty, Quill and Drax were currently waiting there and were cooking up some of the burgers and steaks that were in the selection box Peter put together.

"Hey." Peter waved

"Ah, hello Spider. You have quite the banquet here." Drax spoke kindly

"Hey Drax. Make yourselves comfy." Peter sweat dropped

"I am." He nodded

"Sorry we started without you, but it looked like you were busy with our nieces and nephews." Kitty joked while she and Quill were cooking

"It's no problem." Peter answered

"Gamora; burger?" Quill asked

"Sure." She nodded

"Can we have some corn of the cob please?" one of rockets young boys asked

"Of course you can." Kitty smiled 'I REALLY hope Rocket gives the kids names...I REALLY don't want to call them by number.'

"Hey Rocket, how many sons and daughters DO you have?" Quill asked

"Err...18 boys, 18 girls. Yep...I'm THAT good." Rocket made himself proud...but also cursed himself for having this number of children.

"Maybe THIS will reach you some self control." Kitty smiled

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rocket snapped

"I am Groot."

"Hey! You're supposed to be on MY side!" Rocket snapped

"Can we have some burgers please Aunty Kitty?" Some of the kids asked

"You're gonna have to wait." Kitty spoke "Peters, can you help?"

"On it." Peter nodded and put a LOAD of burgers on the fire

"Got it hon." Quill nodded and helped cut up some burger buns.

The two chuckled, high-fiving a bit

"How long will it take?" a girl raccoon asked kindly

"A few minutes." Peter answered

"I am Groot?" Groot offered some salad to the girl

"Thank you Unky Groot." the girl smiled as she took some salad leaves and ate them

"Food!" the others cheered

"I'm still shocked they understand him." Peter laughed " **I** am still unable to understand him."

"We're dad's kids. We might have just learned it through genetic memory." One of the kids answered

"..." was the honest look the adults gave to the kid

"That's it: no more Assassin's Creed for you." Rocket spoke.

"AWWWWW!" They pouted

"Don't...Don't you...Err...Guys care to help me out here?" Rocket spoke as he was barraged by a Gaze of Raccoon's eyes

"Awe...Come here you." Kitty hugged one of them that was facing her.

"Cute things and human women...I don't understand it..." Gamora sighed while sat down.

"Gam, you're already holding one of the kids in your lap." Peter chuckled pointing to her as she had one of Rocket's children in her lap.

"... She got here on her own." She lied to try and defend herself

Rocket's daughter hugged the pregnant belly of her Aunt with a puckish smile

"You do not see ME holding a child on my lap." Drax proclaimed proudly

"No you're right...You have two. One for each leg, buddy." Quill quipped causing Drax to immediately look down and see two almost identical siblings sitting on his lap.

"I...How...? No comment." Drax answered

"This is funny." Peter laughed

"Laugh it up Webs, cause one of these days I may ask you to babysit." Rocket threatened.

"And they will behave themselves." Gamora said kindly but made the kids shudder in fear, making them all nod quickly

"...You're gonna have to teach me that one." Rocket commented

"Come on, we've got a LOT of burgers here. Who's hungry?" Peter asked lightening the mood.

"We are." The kids answered raising their hands.

Peter laughed at that, smiling

*Time Skip*

"More please." one of the kids spoke after finishing off one of their veggie burgers.

"We're gonna need more food..." Peter sweatdropped

"Tell me about it..." Rocket groaned

"I...am Groot." Groot spoke thoughtfully

"What d'ya mean my kids are gonna be intergalactic problems? What're you talking about?" Rocket asked

"I am Groot." Groot responded

"You mean to say that if my kids joined the Nova Corps or went off on their own like we did, the universe to them would be like Knowhere?" Rocket answered

"I am Groot." Groot nodded

"That IS concerning Rocket...But it'd be cool for them to be in the family business. Spaceships and all that, imagine the stuff they'd do when they're older." Quill answered

"Don't go filling their heads Mr "I'm Prince of Spartax". ONE Rocket's enough." Kitty spoke

"What's the Nova Corps?" one of the kids asked

"A group of people on a planet who work protecting the Galaxy...Like us but who have a lot more rules." Rocket answered

"Cool!" they responded

"They LIKE the idea of rules?" Peter raised an eyebrow "Are we SURE they are Rocket's kids?"

"Hey!" the Rocket Raccoon family snapped simultaneously

"That's one answer." Drax answered as he held one of Rocket's brood on his knee as she was asleep.

"Miss that feeling?" Quill asked kindly as he saw how Drax was careful with the child

"...About having a child on my lap and I act as a father? ...Yes." Drax answered

Kitty smiled sadly and patted his shoulder

"I am Groot." Groot spoke as some of Rocket's kids at on his branches.

"You know buddy...That's an idea...I don't like it but it's an idea." Rocket spoke

"What is?" Gamora asked

"Well..." Rocket spoke awkwardly

"Unky Groot said: Why don't we leave our sister with Unky Drax so he can raiser her like his own? And whoever wants to join the Nova Corps goes there and whoever wants to stay with dad and Unky Groot...And whoever wants to stay with You and Unky Peter or Unky Quill and Aunty Kitty." One of the kids answered

"...SERIOUSLY, you got ALL that from "I am Groot"?" Peter deadpanned

They all nodded at that

"That is a bad idea Rocket." Gamora frowned

"Hey, I'M not the one who suggested it." Rocket pointed to Groot.

"I am Groot." Groot huffed lightly

"And THAT'S why I said I didn't like it." Rocket answered

Everyone nodded in agreement at that

*Time Skip*

"Well, thanks for coming along you guys." Peter spoke to the Guardians ad Kitty

"Hey, it's nice to see you two to." Quill smiled

"Yeah well...we have to get the kids to bed." Rocket sighed as he carried two while Groot and Drax helped carry the others.

Peter chuckled as everyone left

"Well...Now that we're alone..." Peter spoke with a heavy sigh as he and Gamora were now in his apartment.

"I've got a feeling; I know what you're going to say." Gamora sighed

"Leaving after the baby is born? Gam...You can't be serious...Are you?" Peter asked

"I...I don't know. I mean... Can you REALLY see me as a housewife and mother?" Gamora answered

"I can see you as a wife and a mother, yes." Peter nodded seriously "You are an AMAZING person. Our child will love you. But... do you want to hurt our child by abandoning it?"

"I...I don't want to hurt it...But I...I don't know if I'll be a good mother. I WAS enhanced by Thanos...What kind of parent can I be if all I've known is violence?" Gamora answered sadly

"You don't only know violence." Peter smiled, cupping her cheek

Gamora looked lovingly into Peter's eyes and kissed him passionately. Most of it being from the memories of being with Peter and also the hormones that were flooding her mind and also the feeling of holding Rocket's children as if they were her own.

Peter kissed back happily, wrapping his arms around her

The two slowly walked over to the settee where they were still in their embrace. They knew that any strain would harm the baby, so they just had this pleasurable make out session

"You feeling better?" Peter smiled

"Much...I love you Peter..." Gamora moaned happily and then felt their baby kick

"Our baby's happy, you've stopped being silly, like me." Peter smiled

"I hope not..." Gamora kissed him and felt another kick "S-Seems our baby's a fighter..."

"Like Mummy." He winked

"God help Green Goblin if he tries to pick a fight with it..." Gamora added

"I'll kill Osborn if he comes within five feet of you OR the baby." Peter growled softly

"Ooh...Talk violent to me again..." Gamora purred

Peter blinked at his lover's sudden twist

"Can't I be kinky for the father of my child?" Gamora asked

Peter shrugged at that, surprised that this turned her on

"Well...I guess I should just punish you. For being a naughty girl." Peter spoke casually.

Gamora giggled at that

"And I'll start...Right here..." Peter whispered and began to nibble her earlobe.

Gamora laughed at that

"You like?" He asked as his fingers traced over her baby filled belly.

"A bit." Gamora nodded

"Well...I hope that this'll be better." Peter spoke as he began to tease Gamora further as time continued forward into tomorrow.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**

For anyone who wants to give this chapter and this series a birthday gift: please suggest names for Rocket's children. There are thirty six cubs: 18 boys and 18 girls. Any names that are repeated e.g. Rocket II or Rocket III, will not count. And please no rude word names, these ARE children after all.


	73. Sif Part 2 Chapter 73

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Sif Part 2 Chapter 73**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

TigerWarrior1998: We have a story called Spider-Man DC Life on GreyKing46's profile, check that out.

HandAssassinSpider-man: Wow, thanks for those suggestions.

Justafan: Rocket got lucky with 6 raccoons and raccoons have a littler as large as 6 in nature...so YEAH...But an Assassin Creed Animus to keep the Rocket Line going...Too much KABOOM! And the DBZ thing is hilarious!

Sonyknight97: thank you for the suggestions

T G: Yes we have, but these stories are mainly Peter Parker.

Rocket Raccoon: No worries man. Kitty is Shadowcat the X-Man and Quill's fiancée, the MOTHERS of your children are wild raccoons you hooked up with in a seven way orgy and your next cameo will come in Gamora Part 3.

 **Author's Notes:** To all who gave us Rocket's cub's names: Thank you.

It was some months after Peter's exploits in Asgard, he was currently in the Avenger's as they were on a mission involving AIM and the Dark Elves. The role of Thor was replaced by Jane Foster who was doing an amazing job being the Thunder God, while the original Thor was defending Asgard wielding his old axe, who was on a morality and humanity quest to feel worthy to wield Mjolnir. Peter's time in Asgard made him stronger but it also got him closer with Sif.

"Spider keep on the AIM scientists, we can't let them get access to the Dark Elves tech." Falcon spoke, who took up the mantle of Captain America.

"On it Cap." Peter answered and swung into the fight.

He was swinging around, enjoying the wind but at the same time he missed a special person

'Dark Elves...Why does everything remind me about Sif?' Peter thought as he found the AIM scientists.

He was basically in autopilot, like when he was web-slinging. He was dodging and attacking solely via his Spider-Sense but all his attention was in his mind, thinking. It's how he could monologue a whole Shakespeare play worth of words in a few blocks of web-swinging. And it made focusing a lot easier.

Peter had caught the right hand side of him and saw an AIM scientist running with a Dark Elf into a section of the building.

"Finalise the weapon. We need to activate it before the Avengers find us." the Dark Elf ordered

Peter grinned and shot a web-line, hitting the weapon and dragging it out of the Dark Elf's hand

"Not nice you've got these. Didn't anyone tell you war is hell?" Peter quipped

"The Toll-Slayer!" The Dark Elf spoke in shock

"Troll-Slayer? Is that what they're calling me on Asgard?" Peter asked

"You're not going to stop us!" the Dark Elf spoke pulling out its blade "I'll end you Spider!"

"My girlfriend wouldn't be happy about that." He shrugged, dodging

"When I kill you. I'll be a legend!" the Dark Elf struck forwards aiming to kill Peter.

"As I said: My girlfriend wouldn't like that." Spider-Man answered and punched the enemy in the face

The Dark Elf fell back, unconscious

"Now Mr AIM Scientist...What does this weapon do?" Spidey asked

"I won't tell you!" The scientist shot several rounds of laser fire at Peter only for him to dodge them and web the barrel up.

"Want to try that again?" Peter threatened lightly

The scientist was sweating and backing up nervously

"Now...What is this weapon?" Peter asked

"It...It was made using energy equal to Thor's Hammer." The scientist answered

"How is that possible?" Peter frowned "Thor's hammer is made of a small chunk if an imploded star with a bunch of enchantments on it."

"Well...it's an approximation. Trying to make an Asgardian weapon with our technology." The scientist answered

"...That's a REALLY stupid way to make weapons." Peter deadpanned "And speaking of my girlfriend she'd probably be VERY annoyed with you." Peter smirked

"Again with this girlfriend of yours...Who is it? Black Widow? Black Cat?" The scientist rolled his eyes and glared at Spidey

"No. Me." A confident female voice spoke behind the scientist after a bright flash of light from behind the pair of them

Lady Sif stood there in her red legless leotard, silver armour, long black hair and big ass sword; and as a symbol to show she was with Spider-Man she had a silver arm-band in the shape of a spider, the legs being the band's that wrapped the body of the spider around her thin yet muscular arm with four rings that connected on the inside of her arm

"I...I..."The scientist gulped in shock and a slight arousal

"Dude, I'm right here." Peter spoke as he knocked him out. "My Lady."

She smiled, sheathing her sword and walking towards him. Normally she wore a large elegant cape but whenever she came to see him she left it behind

"Spider-Man." Sif responded, lifting his mask to the nose and kissed him

"L-Lady...Sif..." The Dark Elf groaned as it tried to get up.

"I've got this one...You stop these... "scientists"." Sif spoke kindly

"Of course. Oh err...Dinner; later tonight?" Peter asked

"Of course." Sif smiled

She nodded and kissed his lips gently again before she pulled his mask back down and ran after the Dark Elf

"Spider; what's your location?" Captain Falcon asked

"I'm heading to the creation room. We found out they're trying to make Asgardian weapons." Spider answered

"Wait... "We"? Who's with you?" Falcon asked

"My girlfriend." Spider-Man answered

"Oh boy Spidey..." Falcon deadpanned

"It's not like we're distracting each other." Peter answered

"Well...Okay then." Falcon answered

"Plus she's a badass warrior. We're going separate directions: she's dealing with Dark Elves, I'm chasing the scientists." Peter added

"Well, that's good. After this, we'll do the debriefing and head home." Falcon answered

"Where people will be asking me about my girlfriend?" Peter rolled his eyes sarcastically

"Only if we mention it to Janet." Falcon laughed

"True. Okay I'm at the creating room. It's mostly abandoned but there's pieces of metal here...Kind of looks like Uru." Peter spoke

"Probably why and how they're trying to make Asgardian weapons." Falcon answered

"But you need super strength greater than Thor, the make one, to lift Uru without magic." Peter frowned "And you know Carol and Jess will be questioning me. They are like my sisters and they'll be pissed I kept that I had a girlfriend from them."

"You best tell them soon though. Last thing we need is drama." Falcon answered

"That's true. I'll stop this and head back." Spidey answered "Plus I can't hide this from them anymore." He added, webbing up the scientist

"Over and out Webs." Falcon answered

"It's true though...You need to tell them." Sif spoke as she walked in.

"Gah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Peter yelled, jumping back

"Guess you Spider-Sense doesn't work around me." Sif smiled

"You weren't a threat." He shrugged

"Let's get this mission finished." Sif smiled

*Time Skip*

"Here we are." Peter smiled as they arrived at the Avengers Tower

"I can't believe AIM scientists scream like younglings." Sif spoke

"So, want to tell us HOW you brought a second Asgardian to the party Pete?" Jess asked as each of the Avengers took their masks off, if they had them, and began to relax.

Well Peter just rolled his front his nose

"She's my girlfriend." he shrugged

"I...'m sorry HUH? When did that happen?" Carol asked in shock

"Back when Thor was Odinson...Peter saved his life and...We got together in the training room." Sif answered

"Basically." Peter laughed and nodded

"You're kidding me." Jess laughed in disbelief

"Not kidding." Peter responded smiling

"Wow." Carol blinked

"Is THAT one reason why Odinson is moping some of the time?" Jane Foster Thor asked in shock

"Yes." Sif nodded with a small smile

"Wow, that guy CANNOT get a break..." Jane answered

"Nope...Hey, now that I think about it...Sif: can I talk to you in the other room please?" Peter asked

"Sure; excuse us." Sif nodded

Peter grasped her hand and pulled her into the room gently

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing's wrong...It's just I wanted some time alone with my girlfriend. AND...arrange a date night for us both without any hectic crazies..." Peter smiled

Sif nodded, now curious

"So...how about: You. Me. A bottle of wine at Maison Dominique?" Peter suggested

"Sounds nice." She nodded. On her way to the tower she had put her cape again. So now, alone, she reached for the clasp around her neck and let the thick cape fall around her booted ankles

"A date...with Peter...Who would've thought the "Warrior Lady" Sif, would be on a date with a mortal..." Sif smiled as she began to remove her Asgardian clothing and sighed in content.

Well just her headdress and her gauntlets but that was all she removed

"I'm just lucky." He smiled

"Curse you and your "Parker Luck" my love..." Sif smiled

"You don't mean that." Peter chuckled

"Of course." She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her outfit was a legless red leotard with some silver disk and some lines on it, her arms being covered by the red sleeves of the leotard with silver bands around the end of the sleeves. Her hair was held back by a silver headdress that looked similar to Scarlet Witch's

"Have I told you: you look beautiful tonight?" Peter asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Several times..." Sif leaned in towards him

"Here's a several and one." Peter teased and kissed her "You're beautiful tonight..."

"I love you my spider warrior." She smiled, her red lips in a smile as she kissed him back

'I'm so glad you/I survived that fight in Asgard...' The two blissfully thought in synch.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	74. She-Carnage Part 3 Chapter 74

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Carnage Part 3 Chapter 74**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Shadowdemon123: One and Two: thank you very much. Three: we've got a Peter and Tigra pairing coming up in the future. Keep your eyes out.

Shadowblde: Shadowblade, thank you for the suggestion for a story but...#Spoilers, I haven't seen that episode of Ultimate Spider-Man yet. Also this is the last She-Carnage chapter. Sorry.

Guest of July 24th: Mockingbird will have her own story.

Justafan: It is Schrödinger's Cat (apologies to any cat lovers) the fight had two different outcomes: Peter's alive or Peter dies. The fight could've gone either way, so we decided to show both ends of the outcomes. Also the characters you mentioned, the cape guy is called "Cloak" and the moon tattoo girl is called "Dagger" But nice suggestions. But the suggestion of the weapon and armour sounds great.

Guest of chapter 66 on July 31st: Hmm...Let me think about it. No. We're not having Cindy Moon/Silk in these stories.

It was a day later; Lilly was still shaken on the events that transpired only a few hours ago...The murders of her abusive employer and his customer. She couldn't head back to her old home for fear of her actions coming back to bite her back in the ass. She was currently in a cafe drinking a mug of hot chocolate.

'You need to go see him already.' Carnage sighed

"I know, I know...But...I'm still scared. You may be used to notoriety, but I'm not. I need some courage." Lilly answered

'And you find it through hot chocolate? Not that I'm complaining...it's delicious.' Carnage answered

"Better than Mother's Ruin." Lilly whispered

'Huh?' Carnage asked confused as it had never heard that saying before

"Gin." Lilly answered "It's an alcoholic drink."

"Alcohol?" She asked

"It's a drink some people have...But it's addictive...I don't want to end up a drunk..." Lilly answered

Carnage 'shrugged', tickling her lightly

"He-he...Stop it..." Lilly spoke

"Excuse me Miss? Are you alright?" the waitress asked

"I'm fine...Just thinking." Lilly answered

The waitress nodded and got back to work

'So when ARE you going to talk to Spider-Man?' Carnage asked

"Soon...Soon I promise..." Lilly answered

'What soon?'

"I'll talk to him soon." Lilly answered and continued to look out the window

*With Spider-Man*

"Where are you Lilly? You couldn't have left; could you?" Peter asked himself.

He was swinging around New York in worry

'This is getting me nowhere...I need a break.' He thought as he swung down to an alley where he had a spare set of clothes.

He sighed, getting changed, before heading out

'I guess I can go to Rhonda's Cafe...' Peter thought as he headed to said Cafe.

And his eyes widened as he saw someone in the corner

'Wait...Is...Is that?' Peter looked at the person he saw.

The person stared back with an almost vacant look before focusing on Peter.

"L... Lilly?" He asked as he walked towards her. He knew it was her

"I...I'm sorry...I-I don't..." Lilly spoke not placing Peter on where he might've seen her.

But he pulled her into a hug

'I-I-I-I...What's going on?' Lilly thought

'Oh...Oh...this is...This is...Oh...' Carnage thought as she shivered

"Thank... thank everything you're okay." Peter whispered, holding her close

'He's Spider-Man.' Carnage whispered

"What?" Lilly gasped

"I thought you left." Peter spoke

"I...I almost did." Lilly answered with a blush

"What happened?" He softly asked

"It's...It's just...Difficult to answer." Lilly answered

"I can handle anything." Peter spoke

'He can. He'll understand.' Carnage reassured her.

"... I was a prostitute." She said sadly

Peter didn't answer. Well...not straight away. "Go on. I'm still listening." He spoke kindly.

"My pimp and that client... they were hurting me. So Carnage... she protected me before I even knew what was going on. I ran... was scared."

"So it was self-defence..." Peter nodded in understanding "Were you your normal self or in disguise a the time?"

"I...Was disguised...But then I went back to normal, then when I ran I was in my costume." Lilly answered

Peter nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes

"Do you want something to eat?" Peter asked

"...Please." Lilly nodded

"What would you like to eat?" He asked with a smile

"Something hot...And something chocolaty for Carnage." Lilly smiled lightly

"Pancakes with chocolate please!" Peter called

"Coming." the waitress spoke

"Thank you Peter." Lilly smiled

"Welcome." He smiled

'Can I ask him something?' Carnage asked Lilly

"I-I guess. Peter, Carnage wants to ask you something." Lilly spoke

"What is it?" Peter asked kindly

'Okay repeat as I say please: What is my parent doing now?' Carnage asked

"Carnage wants to speak to you...and she says: What is my parent doing now?" Lilly asked

"Venom? Well, it's bound to Flash and he's with the Guardians of the Galaxy." Peter answered "I think they're doing well."

'Parent... Is working with someone?'

Lilly repeated it to Peter answered with a nod "Hmm...I think I have a picture...Yeah, here it is." Peter showed the picture on his phone revealing the Guardians and a reformed Agent Venom, it now looked like the Asgardian Destroyer armour.

'THAT is Parent? It... looks so different!' Carnage said in shock

"Yeah...It's cause he, as he put it in the last message; "Reconnected with the Klyntar and became the hero it was meant to be." Which in retrospect, I honestly had no idea when Venom was bound to me at the time." Peter answered

Lilly gasped, her eyes rolling up into her head as her body shook. Moments later her eyes unrolled, the irises now red and the whites black. Carnage had taken enough control to talk using Lilly, essentially putting her friend into the passenger seat while she drove

"Klyntar? Hero? What are you talking about?" Carnage-Lilly asked. She sounded just like normal Lilly but her voice was a bit deeper

"Carnage? What did you?" Peter asked

"I've taken control over Lilly temporarily. Now, what are you talking about?" Carnage-Lilly asked again

"Well...we have to talk to Flash about specifics...But what I remember is: the Klyntar are a race of benevolent symbiotic aliens that search the cosmos for compatible hosts to make the greatest heroes and warriors." Peter answered, remembering what he could.

"Then... why was parent like that with Brock? Why was... I... like that with Cassidy?" She asked

"Because...When I was your parent's original host, it was separated from its race. And when it joined me, I was tired...ALL the time. And when I forced the separation, it joined Eddie Brock. It got angry and vengeful...You inherited that...I'm sorry Carnage." Peter apologised

Carnage looked down at Lilly's hands, said hands fingernails currently being black claws, as she thought

"Carnage? Lilly...Say something...Please?" Peter asked kindly

"... It wasn't your fault." Carnage said simply

Peter nodded and looked at her, only for his sight to be cut by the pancakes with chocolate. "Here you go. Enjoy." The waitress smiled and left to wait other tables

"Thanks." Carnage-Lilly acknowledged the waitress

"Hmm...listen...If it's okay with the both of you...We can find Flash and maybe help get rid of your anger?" Peter suggested

"It is gone." Carnage smiled softly

"That's great." Peter smiled

"Mind if I eat my pancakes before we can go out?" Carnage-Lilly asked kindly

"Sure." Peter nodded "But... shouldn't you give Lilly her body back?"

"Yeah...Yeah sorry." Carnage-Lilly spoke and returned Lilly back to normal

"Whoa...that...that felt a little weird...Oh, my pancakes." Lilly commented softly

She smiled, eating, making Peter laugh softly

*Time skip*

It was a year later, Peter and Lilly were still together, although some things have changed; one of them being: Peter owning his own company.

And with that he was able to support Lilly even more than before

During their time together Peter helped Carnage to met up with Flash and Venom so that the Klyntar can patch things up, it was successful...but honestly, they were on birthday and Christmas card status. Happy to know each cared, but they were respectful on each other's personal lives.

And now we meet up with Peter and Lilly who were just sitting in their living room just watching TV.

"I love you." Peter said seriously

"I...I know...Peter what's brought this up?" Lilly asked kindly

"I just wanted to say it. It makes you smile. I like seeing you smile." He smiled, kissing her "Has Carnage told you yet?"

"Told me what?" She asked curiously

"Carnage told me while you were asleep... she's pregnant." Peter smiled

"I...She's...I don't...Am I?" Lilly gasped in shock and then happiness

"No no, you're not pregnant." Peter chuckled "Klyntar reproduce asexually. And it's just them not their host."

"Hoo...Wow...Okay...Do you know how long it takes?" Lilly asked

"... Honestly don't know." Peter shrugged

'And my spawn won't be alone.' Carnage said to Lilly, rubbing her stomach

"No it won't...Wait...What?" Lilly smiled then quickly asked

""Wait, what?" What? What's going on?" Peter asked kindly

Lilly shuddered, her eyes fading into the black and red of Carnage

"She is growing a spawn." Carnage smiled at Peter

"Lil...Lilly is pregnant?" Peter asked

"Well...we WERE having a passionate affair for the past few months..." Carnage smiled

Peter blushed, looking away

"Oh...don't look away "Daddy". We love you." Carnage-Lilly smiled, teasing him.

Peter chuckled nervously at that

"It's our adventure." Carnage-Lilly smiled

Peter nodded, kissing her as she shifted back to Lilly

"I heard it...All of it...Our baby..." Lilly smiled with tears in her eyes.

Peter smiles, kissing her again "You will be an amazing mother." He soothed

"I hope so..." Lilly snuggled into Peter's chest.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	75. Brunnhilde Part 2 Chapter 75

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Brunnhilde Part 2 Chapter 75**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Guest of August 1st No. 1: We're working on Amora and Part 3 of Spider Queen. We've just got a lot of stories on the go.

Guest of August 1st No.2: No. We're NOT making a Spider-Man X Silk story. Sorry to disappoint but we don't like the character.

Shadodemon123: No, I like the 123 thing. It's easy to work with.

Pyrojack25: Nope. 3 parts is all you get.

JC: Um. No.

Valhalla: home of the Fallen Remembered Heroes of the Nine Realms. It is currently the resting place for Ben Parker, Ben Reilly and Peter Parker. The first was currently looking over his former wife to see how she was being treated and to his relief, she was.

Ben Reilly was currently having a sparring match with some fellow fallen warriors.

As for Peter...He was currently getting ready for his date with Brunnhilde the Valkyrie of this realm.

He was brushing down his suit; worried he might be overdressed he wasn't sure how well to dress

"Guess no-one in Valhalla took into consideration for the 20th Century." Peter chuckled, his suit was the styling of an Asgardian noble: A dark red leather jerkin over a blue long sleeved shirt, around his waist was a red leather belt with black metal studs with the buckle being a black spider. His shirt seemed to have a connected lengthened bottom that covered his legs to the middle of his shins. His trousers were dark blue and comfortable and his shoes seemed to be buckled and made of red leather. "Well...I guess this is as good as anything."

"Good luck Peter." Uncle Ben smiled

"Thanks Uncle Ben." Peter hugged him

"You've already made an impression on her. Just be yourself." Uncle Ben added

"Of course I will...Though I may reel in the jokes a bit." Peter chuckled

"Peter Parker not making stupid jokes? Impossible!" Ben shot back jokingly, laughing

"I'm trying to be a mature adult, Ben." Peter answered

"... Impossible!" Ben yelled in an over dramatic way, grinning

"Insert meme face there." Peter laughed

"Alright, alright. That's enough boys." Uncle Ben spoke while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry." They both chuckled

"Peter you look fine. Knock her flat son." Uncle Ben reassured his nephew

"I will try Uncle Ben." Peter nodded and began to head to his date.

He walked through the heavenly realm, smiling

"Okay, okay...no need to be worried, no need to be nervous. It's been your first date in...a while...But you can do this Parker." Peter told himself as he approached Brunnhilde's home. "And this date is with a dead warrior woman."

"I prefer the term "Psychopomp"." Brunnhilde's voice responded. She was wearing a platinum silver dress with Asgardian engravings; over her dress was a dark blue bodice that wrapped around her very well and it didn't overly emphasize her bust. Her blond hair was tied back and braided into an elvish motif. "You look very handsome Peter." She smiled

"... Err..." was all Peter could say, unable to speak as he was amazed at her beauty

"Is this too much? I don't have much in the "gentle-lady" department." Brunnhilde asked

"N... no! It's fine!" He muttered nervously

"Oh, thank Frigga for that. Well...Shall we go to dinner?" Brunnhilde asked kindly

"Yeah. Yes, lets. We should." Peter gulped, still enthralled by Brunnhilde's beauty.

She smiled, grasping his hand and dragging him away

Peter and Brunnhilde went to a reserved section of the feasting hall soft mystical music was playing instead of the rowdy drunken lyrics of Vikings; Peter sat his date down into the chair and sat himself down as well. "You're a real gentleman Peter." Brunnhilde smiled

"Well...What kind of person would I be if I didn't try?" Peter responded

"... Not a gentleman?" She deadpanned lightly

"True." Peter chuckled

She chuckled lightly, smiling

"Now, what is on the menu?" Peter wondered

She smiled, passing him a menu

"Thank you. Ah...It's in runic letters." Peter spoke with a sweatdrop, but then runes changed to English

"Allspeak. Doesn't just end with vocals." She smiled

"Again, don't understand it." He chuckled nervously

"There's roast boar, seasoned salmon, Great Auroch steak, Freyr's salad." Brunnhilde listed off

"Freyr's salad?" Peter asked

"It has fresh leaves, honey dressing, chopped nuts which are optional, smoked herring..." She answered

"Why is it called that?"

"It's named after Freyr, the god of agriculture." She explained

"Ah." He nodded

"I think I'll go for the steak." Peter spoke

"I'll go for the salmon." Brunnhilde smiled

Peter nodded with a smile

As time began to turn, their meals came along with two goblets of mead and wine come along with it.

"Hope this doesn't get me drunk." He chuckled

"Then we should get some water as well." Brunnhilde chuckled

"Agreed." He smiled with a smile blush

As time progressed, they tucked into their meals and conversed. Peter was getting a bit drunk from his mead but he had his stomach filled, Brunnhilde found it cute that he was trying his hardest to impress her.

And while she always found him funny, he was entertainingly funny when drunk

"S-So...Hmm...How...How've your duties been...s-since...last time?" peter spoke almost drunkenly

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I...I mean...How have you been?" Peter answered as he took a drink of water.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm screwing up here..." Peter laughed putting his drink down

"No, you're not." Brunnhilde smiled

"Fells like it...Getting drunk easily...While on a date with an amazingly beautiful woman..." Peter spoke honestly, albeit while tipsy.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked

"Of course...You're strong, confident; beautiful...Heck...I'm starting to wonder if this is heaven." Peter laughed

"... That is here. We are in Valhalla." She deadpanned

"Well, just...the romanticised version...Sorry." Peter answered

"You are funny when you drink." She chuckled

"Stupid spider biology..." Peter chuckled

"It's alright." Brunnhilde smiled

"Well I can't fight right now. Spider-Sense is all messed up." He chuckled nervously

"I've not seen you fight before, you've been keeping to yourself." Brunnhilde spoke

"Yeah...It's all...I don't pick fights..." Peter admitted

"Well, you're one of the most responsible people up here." She responded

"Thanks." He smiled

"After dinner, how about we just wait in my place?" She asked

"You sure?" Peter asked

"Pretty sure." Brunnhilde smiled

"Okay then." he nodded with a smile

*Time skip*

As they headed to her room, Peter was getting his feelings back and his mind was clearing lightly.

Not a lot but it helped

"Would you like a drink Peter?" Brunnhilde asked

"Anymore...and I'd burst. But yes, thank you." Peter answered

She chuckled, smiling

She sat Peter down before she sat next to him, the two just enjoying each other's company

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	76. Lorna Dane Part 2 Chapter 76

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Lorna Dane Part 2 Chapter 76**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

The Immortal Doctor Reid: Probably, probably not. Read the comics, cause I'm SURE that Peter drinks coffee and he's not drunk.

MooNight-Winter: Wow, nice suggestions for the regular one shots. Shiklah is not up for grabs because she is Deadpool's wife...And we value our lives. Also those chapters are coming.

MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs: Grey and I do MULTIPLE different stories. It's confusing to keep track.

It was a few weeks later and Lorna was working in her section of Peter's company.

Wig in place and all

"Morning Lorna. How're you?" Peter spoke to his employee.

"Morning Peter. I'm fine." She smiled

"That's great; how's the experiment coming along?" Peter asked

"Badly. I fucked up." She sighed

"Well, what can I do to help? We're on this project together." Peter smiled lightly

"Well... you can help me start again. I nearly blew the lab up." She flinched

"Of course. Look it's fine, where did you end at?" Peter asked

"I used the wrong metal for the casing... Can't believe **I** messed that up." She explained, muttering the last bit under her breath

"Look: no-one was hurt and the information we've gathered is still intact. We learn from our mistakes Lorna, there's no need to chastise ourselves over it." Peter answered

'But **I** should not have made that mistake! I can feel each piece of metal in this building and know what type it is!' she thought in frustration as she backed up

She had been working at Horizon Lab's for nearly three months and Peter was her best friend here. But not even he knew of her powers and she still wore her wig

"Hey, hey, hey...Where's the fire? Why are you backing up?" Peter asked kindly

"Letting you get it to." She replied

"Oh, thanks." Peter nodded

As Peter grabbed the experiment, Lorna went to his side so they could work on the experiment. 'He's so patient...WHY is he so good?' She thought to herself.

She sighed, wishing they were a bit closer

"Okay now for this part of the experiment, the ferrous metal needs to be catalysed." Peter spoke kindly

"O... okay." She nodded, the two getting to work

*Time skip*

Peter and Lorna were currently clocking out of the lab, they had decided to split a cab back to their homes.

"Thanks for today Peter." Lorna smiled softly

"Hey, it was no trouble. It's nice working with someone as observant as you." Peter answered kindly

She blushed and looked away

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed. You're an amazing scientist. Best I've seen in a while." Peter smiled

"Thank you." She smiled

"You know...Siobhan's bar is close; do you fancy a drink?" Peter offered

"I...I'm not much for alcohol." Lorna answered

"Well, it's a bar and grill. Fancy something to eat though?" Peter rebutted

"... Sure." she nodded with a small smile

As the two headed to the bar and grill, they remained mostly quiet about their private lives and talked about the future of their projects in their partnership.

As always as their friendship/romantic interest

As they sat down at their table the waiter gave them some complementary bread and their drinks, non-alcoholic of course.

The meal passed normally, the two having a lot of fun

"You know...In or out of the lab. You're a lot of fun Lorna." Peter smiled

"Same for you Peter." She nodded with a smile

"Wow...Look at us, who'd have thought it, huh?" Peter chuckled "Out on a date."

"Well, from what people talk about in the office, pretty much everyone." Lorna giggled

"No way, really?" He asked in shock

"Oh yeah, they're calling it "The Date Pool". Trying to see who ends up with whom. It's just like a high school." Lorna laughed

"Oh...God...That sounds ridiculous." Peter chuckled "I was never good in High School." He flinched lightly

"That it does." She chucked "Oh what are you talking about? You must've been popular." Lorna answered

"Opposite actually." he shrugged

"You were unpopular?" Lorna frowned

"Yeah...The nerdy kid no-one wanted to be around." Peter explained

"People can be so cruel." She sighed

"It happens, but people learn and evolve from the experiences. I'm just lucky my high school bully became a good friend of mine in college." Peter answered

"What happened to him?" She asked

"He went to war...And became a decorated hero." Peter answered "He took inspiration from Spider-Man to become a better person."

"Decorated hero?" She asked

"He saved his comrades in battle during the war...But he lost his legs because of it. He's a real hero." Peter answered

"Oh... poor him." She frowned

"It is what it is. But...I KNOW he's doing well, he's gotten himself some prosthetics and is walking again." Peter added, hiding the fact that Flash is currently Agent Venom

"That's good." She smiled

"Your mains, Sir and Madam." The waiter spoke kindly

"Oh, thank you." Lorna smiled

"Thanks." Peter nodded

As the waiter left Peter turned to Lorna who was still smiling "Did anyone tell you: you have a great laugh and smile? Cause you do." Peter commented kindly

The secret greenette blushed at that

"Sorry, I must've come on too strong from that." Peter apologised

"D-Don't apologise. It...It's flattering." Lorna smiled

The two smiled, slowly getting closer to the others face as they slowly closed their eyes

As they gently connected Lorna's hair, metaphorically, stood on end.

Peter cupped her cheek, kissing her gently... and accidentally knocked her wig a bit

'N-No! My wig!' Lorna felt the movement of her wig and for fear that it was going to expose her natural hair colour, she pulled back from the kiss.

"What wro..." Peter asked, before he saw her head full of green hair with her wig in his hand. It got caught in his hand as she broke the kiss "Err..." Peter wondered

"I...I'm sorry!" Lorna got up and left quickly for the front door.

"L... LORNA!" He yelled, standing up quickly but it was too late. Lorna had already disappeared; it was like she had flown off or vanished into thin air. "Lorna..." Peter sighed then looked at the wing that was still in his hand. "A wig? Why...?" he wondered

*time skip, with Lorna*

She was currently flying through the air, manipulating the magnetic field of the Earth; she sped her way to her apartment, she was crying her eyes out from the sheer embarrassment and fear that her secret was exposed

'How the hell did I let that happen?!' she thought in anger at herself

As she arrived back to her home and opened the window, she flew into her room and closed the windows shut. Landing face first into her pillow she began to cry and let loose the floodgates.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	77. Anya Corazon Part 3 Chapter 77

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Anya Corazon Part 3 Chapter 77**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Guest of Aug 13: Please stop spamming this request. Also, if we do Aphrodite, people will assume that there is a Spider-Man/DC One-Shots since Aphrodite and such are more prominent in DC than they are in Marvel.

: Here you go.

Matthew Forsyth: We're currently in a renaissance of stories at this point in time. But we have new chapters coming out.

Reviewers asking for Black Widow: Grey and I work on several different stories and it takes us time to remember stories and locations for the chapters we've done. Please be patient.

Hh: Check out Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots, New Years Chapter. That might satisfy your needs.

Rev: Doreen and Amora are on the list.

Peter and Anya were currently on patrol, it was a turbulent couple of weeks since Weaver's accident involving Twitter and the photograph; but the two managed to work through it all the same.

The two were having a little contest, showing off over the top back-flips and spins

And currently Peter was winning.

"No fair Spidey, you've got to let your girl win some time." Anya spoke

"I am NOT doing the laundry again! Those sheets are a HELL to clean!" Peter laughed, doing a fancy corkscrew spin before he landed on the landing pad of the Avengers Tower

"They're only hell to clean because of all the "stains" we leave behind on it." Anya teased doing a triple flip and landed next to him.

"Says the girl who squirts every time." He whispered into her ear before he walked into the tower

"Can you blame me?" She shuddered

"Spidey; what's up?" Hawkeye spoke as he saw the two walk to the doors

"Hey Hawkeye. Anya this is Clint. Clint this is Anya, my girlfriend." Peter spoke

"You mean that news thing was true?" Clint gasped, eyes wide... and purple sunglasses falling off his face. He quickly put them back on and coughed "The others are gonna want to know about this. Come on."

"The others? The other Avengers?" Anya gasped

"Yeah: Tony, Widow, Falcon. They're all here." Clint answered

"Huh, small team." Anya tried joking as the two followed the archer to another room

As they entered they noticed that the room was filled with more than a "small team", it was filled with some of the biggest names in Avenger's History.

"... Liar." Anya huffed nervously

"Spider-Man. Spider-Girl. Glad you could make it." Steve spoke

"Hey Cap. What...what's going on?" Peter asked

'And... why do I feel like I've been sent to the principal's office?'

"Peter...We need to talk about...You and Ms Anya." Steve spoke

'Oh boy...here we go.' Peter thought 'As long as it's not Tony lecturing me.'

"Tony's not here because he's the last person to give advice on the subject." Natasha spoke

"H-How...?" Peter asked

"We know you Spider." She responded

He just huffed at that, rubbing his temple "Fine. Let's get the lecture out the way and I can point out all the problems with it."

"Okay, first off: how did you two get together?" Natasha asked

"We met on patrol. We hooked up shortly after." Peter answered "When I found out she had a thing for me. And... we accidentally got carried away, I admit that. But I don't regret it."

"Then what about that photo of you and her? How do you explain that?" Captain Marvel asked

"Ah...That...That's a little tricky to explain..." Anya answered

"Unless if it's just you two being perverts; what else is there?" Natasha asked

"It was some universal powerful being about spiders and didn't know how Twitter worked." Peter tried explaining

"...Really? You expect us to believe that?" Clint asked

"It's the truth." Anya answered

"Someone who doesn't know how to use Twitter, I don't believe it." Clint joked

"THAT is the bit you're having trouble believing?!" they snapped

"We fight cosmic beings, aliens, artificially enhanced bad guys and robots on a daily basis. Finding one that doesn't know about a social media site is cause for concern." Clint answered with a smirk

"I don't believe you at times Clint..." Natasha sighed

"I still don't know how to use Twitter." Steve admitted "So what did this cosmic being want the photo for?"

"Scrapbook purposes, it didn't know that it was on my profile." Anya answered

"I don't even think he even KNEW how to use a phone." Peter half joked

That was when a message appeared trough Jarvis "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's an urgent message for Mr Spider-Man."

"What is it?" They asked in confusion

"It reads "Cheeky boy. I happen to be a hermaphrodite, but I prefer to use the prefixes for women. Weaver. PS I AM competent with phones." Jarvis read off.

And now everyone was silent

"...Well...That answers that...I guess." Steve answered

"Wow...Didn't think SHE was...so brazen." Peter answered

"Weird." Anya nodded

"In any case...We should get back to WHY we called this meeting. You and her." Falcon spoke

"Oh?" Anya frowned

"Even with Mr Robertson's positive PR...People are still looking at this like a very bad thing." Falcon answered

"When did you turn against me? Against US?" Peter defended "And the first one to mention 'public image' is getting a Spider-Bitchslap!"

"Spider it's not JUST about that." Carol sighed

"Oh isn't it?" Peter snapped

"...KIDS, look up to you. You're an inspiration." Carol added

"And you're saying that this is going to be like the Registration Act? That thing was bullshit!" Peter answered

"And I am legal. So a picture accidentally got out? Most people think the picture is fake even if we HAVE gotten together!" Anya snapped

The rest of the room went quiet, unsure what to say next.

"We done?" Peter asked

"Mic. Drop." Anya commented as the two turned around and began to leave.

Peter smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist

*One Year Later*

Peter and Anya were walking down through New York, they were having quite a rough time still with their public relationship but they were taking it in their stride.

Peter had his arm wrapped around her shoulders her head against his chest

"Gorgeous day, isn't it?" Anya asked kindly

"Yea." He nodded in agreement

"I can't believe it's been a year since we've been together." Anya smiled

"It's been longer than that...Hasn't it?" Peter commented then wondered himself

"You forgot our anniversary?!" She huffed lightly

"Of course I haven't. It's just time flies quickly when you're having fun." Peter answered

Anya huffed slightly, relaxing her head against his chest again

"Listen...since it's our anniversary...Why don't we head home...?" he spoke softly and traced his fingers down her body

"And?" She shuddered, feeling his fingers slide under her thin tee-shirt for a second and rubbing her soft stomach before sliding down to her ass

"We make it something to remember..." Peter smiled as he caressed her soft Latino posterior.

She shuddered again and nodded, kissing him softly

"Hmm...Let's head home...there's not going to be any sleep tonight." Peter whispered in her ear.

She giggled and kissed him before they ran home

Back at their shared apartment, the two flung the door open and were currently in an embrace, passionately kissing each other as their hands glided over their bodies.

Soon shirts sent flying, Peter's fingers struggling with Anya's bra

"Trouble with it?" Anya panted through the kisses

"I-I got it." Peter moaned and managed to expose her B-Cup breasts

They were still small and wouldn't grow much more, maybe NEAR a C-Cup, but Peter didn't care

To him...they were perfect for her figure. He began to kiss her and knead her breasts within his hand and lifted her with his other.

"Oh Peter!" She moaned

"Don't worry...I've got you..." Peter purred into her ear, his holding hand managed to slide towards her inner thigh and started to rub her pussy with his fingers, very nimbly.

"I love you!" She moaned

"I love you too." Peter kissed her passionately; lying her on the bed, he moved down her body and slid her panties off revealing her twitching pussy, his fingers exposing her entrance, her clitoris was erect, wanting attention. "Beautiful..." Peter whispered as he began to lick and tease her vagina with his tongue and mouth.

Anya panted heavily and gripped the bed sheets "Ah, ah, D-Dios! Dios Mio! I-I'm cumming!"

Peter smiled, speeding up. Although he still didn't exactly remember what the phrase she mentioned during sex said

As he sped up, she squirted in his mouth covering his tongue with her taste. "AHH...! Ha...ha...ha..." She panted from her orgasm

"You're as sweet as ever Anya..." Peter tongue kissed her, mixing their tastes together.

She smiled, retuning the kiss

"Ready?" Peter whispered into her ear

"Yes..." Anya moaned happily

"Okay then." Peter smiled, positioning himself over his lover's pussy. His cock head just brushing against her vagina lips, making her moan once again. Then he plunged straight in, filling her with his member; her pussy tightened almost immediately around him, hugging it within itself.

"AH! Y-You're so big!" Anya moaned feeling her eyes roll back into her head.

"You fit me so well." He groaned

"K-Kiss me. Kiss me mi amor." Anya moaned as she wrapped her legs around Peter's waist

"As my Lady wishes." He smiled, kissing her

He felt her tighten her grip on him. The feeling of his cock being sucked by her pussy was melting his cock and her pussy was melting with ecstasy as she felt herself cum again.

The two moaned, cumming together

"Ah...oh god...That...That was hot." Peter moaned as he was about to pull out from her

"So good." She moaned

"That was worth it..." Peter kissed her with a kind smile

*time skip*

It was a few months after their anniversary; Peter was fiddling about with something in his hands: a small black box. He was working up the courage to ask Anya a life changing question.

Anya wanted to tell Peter something life changing as well as she did her hair in the mirror

'Okay...Okay...Time to do this. No more beating around the bush. I'm gonna tell.' They both thought as they aimed to go to the other.

"Peter/Anya?" They asked as one

"Oh, sorry. You first. No, you." The two continued to mirror each other, then just laughed.

"Um...What...What did you want to say Peter?" Anya asked with a smile

"... Anya... I love you." Peter smiled before he fell to one knee

"Peter...!" She gasped covering her mouth

"Will...Will you...*sigh*...Will you marry me?" He mustered up the courage and revealed the ring from within the box.

Before he had any chance to process what was going on... she tackled him

"A-Anya!" Peter asked; only to find her crying joyful tears and hugging him

"Yes!" She smiled

"Yes?" Peter asked only for his lips to be crushed upon by Anya's

"Yes!" She cried

Peter smiled, kissing her back happily

Anya pulled back slightly "There's...There's some more good news..." she spoke panting

"What is it?" Peter asked

"I'm pregnant." she smiled

"Y-You...You're...?" Peter tried to find the words but couldn't

"Three months. Our baby." Anya cried

Peter was silent, before he smiled and kissed her happily

The two remained there, happy knowing they were now engaged but now with a child on the way...It was a dream for them.

*Time Skip*

It was four years later, the years were difficult, but Peter and Anya pulled through with their relationship. Peter even managed to start working at Horizon Labs; Anya was currently working as a professional critic for movies and websites.

Both Peter and Anya were currently in the living room with their three year old son. He looked just like Peter except with his mother's eyes and hair colour, wearing red and black overalls over a blue shirt.

The young boy yawned heavily as he nodded on the settee. "You falling asleep Angelo?" Anya cooed

"Yes Mama..." the boy nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on then..." Anya picked up their son and went to his bedroom, setting him in his crib. "There we are..."

"Goodnight son. We love you." Peter smiled and reached down to his son's hand as he gently gripped it. "He's so strong..."

"Just like his father..." Anya smiled.

As their son released the grip on his father's finger, Anya pulled Peter into their own bedroom; the two passionately kissed each other as they approached their bed.

The two got on their bed, holding each other close

"Hmm...Ah, D-Dios...Peter...Make...Make me cum..." Anya moaned happily

"Oh Anya!" He moaned

Both of their hands caressed their partner's bodies, Peter's hand slipped down to Anya's pussy and began to play with it as his other hand slipped off her trousers. Anya did the same thing, rubbing Peter's cock and exposing it through his underpants.

"No... wait... wait. Stop." Anya said, pushing Peter back as she sighed

"What's the matter?" Peter asked kindly

"Our baby's asleep. I don't want to wake him." she smiled sadly "Plus we've had a fairly... active sex life. I think we can just go to sleep tonight."

"You know...You're such a tease. But you're right. I think I'll head to the shower to cool off." Peter nodded with a smile

"Good." She nodded with a smile, kissing him gently

As he left she looked to her sideboard and pulled out a white pen like item. 'I wonder how he'll react to this...?' She wondered with a smile. There was a small "+" on a screen.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	78. Fem-Iron Man Part 3 Chapter 78

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Fem-Iron Man Part 3 Chapter 78**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Matthew forsyth: It's coming out soon. Promise.

MooNight-Winter: Glad you saw reason. Hey Wade.

Jetstream Blair: SOME of those we can work on. I direct you to a review on Lorna Dane Chapter 76 and the most recent review on Anya Corazon Chapter 77: Shiklah is Out Of Bounds!

Megadragonmon: Thanks for the name suggestions. But we've stopped accepting names now. Thank you though.

It was a couple of months since Peter and Toni had gotten together. Yet they hadn't gone further than just heavy making out.

The two smiled, holding each other close

"Have we had any time to ourselves in the last few months?" Toni asked thinking back on their previous dates

"Well...there was that beach date we had." Peter answered

"Namor threw a hissy-fit." She deadpanned lightly and a small smile

"Well...we took that trip to LA. That was alright." Peter tried to think of another time

"Red Skull attacked with another attempt to control the world."

"Yeah you're right...We really haven't had time to ourselves..." Peter deadpanned

Toni nodded; glad this didn't go on much longer

"You know what? Let's just have a "lazy day" and pig out on pizza." Peter sighed

"Oh Mister Parker you sure know how to woo a girl." Toni rolled her eyes with a small smile

"It's either that or we have another interrupted date." Peter responded

"Fine." She sighed

So with a "Thwip" the two of them swung off back to Toni's home. Even though she could fly using her armour...she found this way to be enjoyable.

She smiled, holding him close

"Next stop: Stark Tower, pizza and a LOT of sappy movies." Peter quipped

*time skip*

"Well THAT was a sappy movie..." Toni stretched out on the settee.

"AND we weren't interrupted by any villains...I call that a win." Peter smiled

"Lame movie." She joked

"Well...Yeah...So, what do you want to do now?" Peter asked

"Hmmm." Toni hummed, snuggling into Peter's side

"I guess we could do that." Peter smiled

"And that is?" She smiled

"Well...kisses and cuddles. That sound good?" Peter asked

"It sounds perfect." She smiled

"Do you want to start or shall I?" Peter teased

But as he said that, an alarm from Toni's lab blared

"Are you-" Peter groaned, only for the next word to be alarm blared out "kidding me?"

"Come on, let's go." Toni sighed, getting up and heading downstairs

"What's going on JARVIS?" Toni asked

"A portal is opening Ma'am." The AI responded

"What sort of portal? If it's Justine Hammer or AIM...I'm gonna MURDER them!" Toni snapped

"Unknown origin. It is suppressed time and space." JARVIS replied

"Thanos?" Peter asked "Maybe Galactus or someone?"

As if go answer they could see a large white and blue portal open... and then shut with a small child standing there in confusion

"Err...Okay...Who the heck is that?" Peter asked

The child was male with black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a red shirt that had a blue upside down triangle symbol in the middle, blue shorts and red and white trainers

"Daddy...?" the boy looked at him, with worry in his voice

"... What?" Peter asked before the child hugged him

"Daddy I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to go into yours and Mummy's lab but my ball bounced in and I tried to get it back! And then everything went blue!" The child cried "I didn't know where I was! It was like I was lost in the mall again! I was so scared!"

"I...It-It's okay. Don't worry, okay?" Peter reciprocated the hug to comfort the crying child

'Who is this?' Toni thought

"Hey, hey listen...we're not mad...We'll find your ball. Okay kid?" peter reassured him

"M-name's not kid..." the boy sniffed

"Oh...? What is it?" Peter asked as he successfully get the boy to say his name

"Rhodey Ben Parker." He pouted, as if annoyed Peter didn't know "Have you spent so much time with Maria you forgot me, Daddy?"

"Most likely. A LOT of work." Peter answered rubbing the child's head

The child looked like he was going to cry again as it looked down

"Do you want to hug mummy?" Peter asked kindly

"Hmm-hmm." Rhodey nodded

He ran off towards Toni and hugged her tightly

"Oh...R-Rhodey..." Toni blushed but awkwardly hugged him

"After scanning his DNA I can confirm he is yours and Mr Parker's child, Ma'am." JARVIS told Toni through her earpiece

'He's our son? Ah...' Toni smiled hugging Rhodey tighter.

"Is JARVIS here?" Rhodey asked kindly

"Of course young Sir." JARVIS greeted

"I'm sorry about not listening to you." Rhodey apologised "You warned me about the light thing..."

"It is fine Young Sir." JARVIS smiled

"Listen...Rhodey...How about we go out today? Just for a little while?" Toni asked

"Okay!" Rhodey nodded

"You two head off first. I won't be long." Peter spoke

"Okay daddy." Rhodey nodded and held onto Toni's arm as they walked out

"JARVIS do me a favour: can you try and figure out the energy signature? We don't want Rhodey knowing he went back in time for too long." Peter asked

"Already done Sir." The AI replied "It must have been time/space distortion experiment you and madam Stark worked on in the future."

... Their son. From the future.

'Weird how to think of that. But...He recognised us immediately...Could it be that he's from the future where we look almost the same?' Peter pondered 'How far in the future, that's the main thing.'

Peter caught up with Toni and Rhodey, they were currently walking towards the front exit.

"Hey." Peter laughed, reaching them

"Hey daddy." Rhodey smiled turning to him

"H-Hey..." Toni blushed finding this a bit too much or a bit forward.

Peter smiled and kissed her lightly

"Guess we're gonna have a heck of a day aren't we?" Toni asked kindly

"Yeah...yeah it looks like it." Peter nodded

"Aren't you gonna call a sitter for Maria?" Rhodey asked

"A sitter for Maria? What're you talking about?" Peter asked in confusion

"A sitter. We don't want Maria on her own." Rhodey answered honestly

'Who?' Toni thought

"Yeah...Yeah don't worry. We'll get JARVIS to get someone." Peter lied

"Okay." Rhodey nodded

*time skip*

It was much later; Peter and Toni were coming back from the park with Rhodey, on Peter's shoulders, sleeping soundly

"He's cute." Toni smiled happily

"Yea." Peter nodded "I wonder how far in the future he is from. Can't be more than ten years MAX. He looks nearly five as well."

"Well...we have to send him home. He can't stay here." Toni agreed

As if on cue, as they entered their home, a new portal appeared

"Oh please tell me: that it's to take Rhodey home." Peter gulped

"Rhodey...Oh thank goodness..." Peter's voice emanated from the portal and revealed himself to them. "Thanks younger me."

Peter blinked at the older him, seeing only tiny differences between himself and the older him

Mainly: he was wearing a science jacket and he was growing a little stubble on his face. "Sorry about the look, but I was busy at work." Future Peter answered

"Just one question: If you're me; what is in my bedside table?" Peter asked

"You've got books on Quantum Thesis and scientific theorems on time travel." Future Peter answered

"...Okay you're me." Peter sighed in relief

"I can see that." Toni grinned

"Mind if I take my son now?" Future Peter asked

"Sure." Peter nodded, passing the sleeping Rhodey to the future Peter "He's a great kid."

"That he is..." Future Peter smiled "He'll be a handful to begin with but...He's worth it in the end. Both him AND Maria."

Toni just nodded, still staring at the future Peter and imagining the future nights. Her face was a red blush

"Oh...A word of advice." Future Peter spoke while still holding his son

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Present Peter asked

"Bootstrap Paradox." Future Peter answered and whispered "You and Toni tonight. Trust me." then he pulled back leaving his past self shocked "You'll be me later." he smiled and vanished

"... Err..." he muttered

"I...Guess...We should head...um...Head to the living room?" Toni asked still imagining Peter as he would be in the future.

"Sure?" He gulped, following

As they arrived in the living room the two remained silent until Toni said something. "S-So...What did your older self...Tell you?"

"Something... about... 'tonight'." Peter said simply, blushing

"T-Tonight? Wh-What about tonight?" Toni asked

"I...I dunno...But I think...Maybe...Y-You know..." Peter gulped

Toni blushed, thinking of what he meant

"I-I mean, we don't HAVE to if you don't want." Peter defended

Only to get pounced on

"Toni!" Peter gulped then was kissed upon "Okay then." he answered as she quickly pulled back and kissed him again.

And yea... they had a LOT of fun

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	79. Silver Sable Part 3 Chapter 79

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Silver Sable Part 3 Chapter 79**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Predalienway: We've got Enchantress on Holiday One Shots. But rest assured we've got Enchantress on the way.

Darkseid123: We're trying NOT to get our heads cut off by Shiklah and Wade. If there was a Spider-Man/Shiklah chapter...we'd be dead. And no more stories.

Guest of August 31st: We're working on it!

 **Author's note:** For those who are wondering about the four new stories on my profile, it is because Aug 31st is my birthday and I wanted to give a "surprise" to everyone. So...Yeah. Enjoy this new chapter.

It was a month later; Silver Sable was sitting in her throne, almost frozen in hate and anger. She was clutching her necklace that Peter had gotten for her. Victor Von Doom was walking towards her throne room in respect for her and Peter...Though he wasn't there.

"Lady Silver." He nodded "May I ask the condition of your husband?"

"He's still asleep...I...I don't know if he'll wake up." Silver cried

"I will find who started this and end their reign." Victor nodded "I will keep them alive for you to end."

"I don't want to end them...I want their kingdoms gone." Silver spoke angrily

"Y-Your Majesty..." A woman Symkarian diplomat spoke kindly but in worry

"What?" Silver snapped at her but didn't attack

"F-Forgive me...But...Lady Shuri of Wakanda is here. She's here for the peace treaty between the kingdom and Latveria." the woman answered timidly

"Bring her in." Silver nodded

The diplomat bowed and opened the door revealing the sister of T'Challa, The Black Panther: Shuri. She was wearing a full purple robe and headpiece. Her robe was clasped with golden rings and chain, she bore golden bracelets on both wrists and a golden necklace. She was beautiful in the same respect as Silver. She had brown eyes that complimented her African skin and dark black hair tidily tucked into her headpiece. "Queen Silver." She bowed respectfully "I am sorry for your trauma for the past few months. You have my deepest condolences."

"Thank you for your concern." Silver nodded

"Of course. I know this is an insensitive subject at this time but; are you able to sanctify the peace treaty at this time?" Shuri asked

"... Yes, I am." She sighed, nodding

"Good." Shuri nodded "King Victor." She bowed to Victor respectfully

"Lady Shuri." Victor answered kindly

"Just...Just give me a second please." Silver spoke rising from her throne

"Of course. Take your time." Shuri nodded

From that Silver went over to a guarded room, inside was a white shirt covered Peter Parker, medical equipment connected to him...Keeping him alive. They managed to revive him just after his heart stopped, but he wasn't able to wake.

He was in a coma. She sighed, sitting next to him and taking his hand in hers as she held back tears

"Peter...Please...Please, wake up...We need you... **I** need you..." She spoke, choking up

She did this at least twice a day, sometimes laying on bed with him and just holding him

"I have to go now...I'll be back later..." She whispered into his ears and kissed his cheek.

She closed her eyes, holding back some tears as she kissed him again before she walked away

"Tell me immediately when he wakes up." Silver sniffed

"Yes your Highness." The scientists nodded

It was the same thing day in and day out. And after wiping her tears away she left

*Time Skip*

"And here's the final signature." Shuri spoke as the three kingdoms of: Wakanda, Latveria and Symkaria were now in peace

The three nodded and shook each other's hands

"It will be good to be at peace with you both." Victor spoke kindly

They nodded with smiles

"I'm going to the market if you need me." Shuri spoke kindly

"Of course, just be careful." Silver spoke

"I'm the Sister of Black Panther. I can handle myself. But thank you for your concern." Shuri smiled

"I will return back to my own kingdom. I have business to attend." Victor bowed

"Until we meet again Victor." Silver smiled lightly

After the two left Silver sighed and slumped in a comfy chair

'PLEASE...Return to me Peter...' She thought sadly

*One week later*

Silver was looking out to her city, it had been returning better than normal since HYDRA's attack and the trading with Wakanda and Latveria. She was still holding her necklace that Peter gave her tightly; that was when a guard came through the doors, panting from running and saw his queen. "My Queen...He's..." The guard spoke between breaths

"Peter? Is it Peter?" Silver asked

"He's waking." The guard answered

Silver gasped and was running through the castle in the blink of an eye

As she ran she flew past each of her subjects and home keepers to reach Peter's room. As she skidded to a stop the guards had given her access to him "Pe...Peter? Is...Is he awake?" She panted

"Your Majesty, he's waking...You came at a good time." The doctor spoke

She ran to his side, taking his hand in hers

"S...S..." Peter whispered with his returning strength

"I'm here. I'm here Peter." Silver called to him

"Sil...ver..." His eyes began to strain open and become adjusted to the light.

She smiled and hugged him tightly, holding back tears once again

"HNN!" Peter groaned as the pain was what was needed to wake him fully

"I-I'm sorry!" Silver apologised

"N-No...Don't...Ah...Proves...I'm awake..." Peter breathed heavily

Silver stopped her crying and kissed him deeply

"We'll be outside Your Majesty." the doctors spoke

Silver and Peter ignored them and just continued their embrace.

They had their arms wrapped around each other, Silver all but laying on him with her silver lipstick smearing all over his

"Am I pretty now Doc?" Peter quipped as they pulled apart for a little bit

Silver choked up on Peter's joke and hugged him again

"You're okay... you're okay. You're awake." She cried

"I've had worse days..." Peter answered "How long...was I out?" He asked

"Nearly two months." she whispered

"Two months...? I'm so sorry." Peter apologised

"Don't apologise...You were just protecting our people." Silver kissed him

He smiled weakly and kissed back gently

"One...One question..." Peter asked through the kisses

"Anything." Silver nodded

"Do...Do you have...the necklace?" he asked kindly

"Of course." She nodded with a smile

"Thank Weaver...She told me you had it..." Peter smiled

"Who?" Silver asked

"Someone...like a grandmother...when I was dreaming...she told me "She's wearing it. She has hope...Wake up for her." And I did." He smiled "Dream or not...You kept it..."

"Why wouldn't I?" She smiled, kissing him

"I don't care anymore." Peter kissed her back passionately

*Two months later*

Peter was going through a rigorous training schedule to get his muscles back into shape, Silver was with him each stop of the way...well, the times when he was crawling on the wall was a bit tricky, but she was by the wall he climbed.

"There you go." Silver smiled

"Thanks Silver." Peter smiled as she walked to his chair. "Shuri and Victor...They're coming to the kingdom tonight; is that right?"

"They said they had a surprise for us. I wonder what they have in store?" Peter added

"Thus the definition of "surprise"." Silver teased

Peter laughed and rolled his eyes

"Well, we better get ready. I doubt the King of Latveria and Queen Regent of Wakanda want to see me in casual clothes." he smiled

"But causal is you." She chuckled, kissing him gently as they went to get changed

"It's been about four months since I've seen them...I want to make a decent impression." Peter spoke as he had his own crutches to help with his walking, until he was confident enough to walk on his own again.

Silver just smiled sadly, hating thinking about her time without him

"Hey...It's gonna be okay." Peter smiled "We'll be alright."

She smiled. Peter always made her feel better

"My Queen." he asked, trying to extend his arm like a loop.

"My knight." Silver smiled taking his arm as they walked to their room to get ready.

"Just your knight?" He smiled

"Until tonight." She whispered into his ear.

"I can't wait." Peter shuddered

*Time Skip*

It was ten years later; Symkaria had grown tremendously with the help of Latveria and Wakanda. A lot had changed, but the one thing that people were talking about was: Peter Parker marrying the Queen Silver Sablinova.

Well another they spoke about was their baby they had last year but still.

The royal family were currently out in their home garden with their three children, a set of twins and now their youngest. It was a dream for them just to have this family.

Peter smiled, his arm wrapped around Silver as they watched their children play

"It's been an amazing decade..." Peter smiled; his hair was greying slightly from being a father and king.

"You look good like that." Silver smiled, running her fingers through the grey in his hair

"Well...You pull it off so well, I thought "What the heck?"." Peter chuckled

"And now we match." She laughed softly

"And now we match." Peter kissed her with their daughter in their arms.

"EW! Mum, dad. That's gross!" their oldest son groaned, he had brown hair just like his father but his mother's blue eyes

"I think it's nice." his twin sister responded, she had her mother's silver hair but her father's hazel eyes

"You would...TAG you're it!" the son spoke and ran off.

"Cheater!" She yelled, chasing after him

"I think I'm due a game of Tag, my Queen." Peter chuckled breaking the kiss

"Go on. I've got the baby." Silver smiled

"Will do." He nodded with a smile before he looked down at the baby "Stay safe my little Princess."

"Bbbpp." their baby daughter burbled happily, she didn't have any hair yet but she had her mother's blue eyes.

"Ready or not, here I come." Peter called out to his kids

"Daddy!" the twins shouted as they were being chased

"I'm the mother of four big children." Silver laughed.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	80. Fem-Silver Surfer Part 3 Chapter 80

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Fem Silver-Surfer Part 3 Chapter 80**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 ***trumpet fanfare***

 **Hello and welcome to the 80th chapter of Spider-Man One-Shots. Grey and I thought that for every 10th chapter we have a "Cosmic Chapter" where Spidey has won the heart of a Cosmic Being. All of them are fair game: Gali, Eternity, Death, Fem-Living Tribunal etc. What sort of trouble can Spidey have when he's faced with love from a Cosmic Being? Just wait, read and find out.**

Reviewers:

Drift219: Thank you very much.

Justafan: that's was what we were going for. And we had those four stories on the go during a little writing binge.

Zombyra: We've got Mania in Spider-Man Symbiote Heart

Shadodemon123: Thank you very much.

It was three weeks since Peter and Nora were engaged and they were currently sitting in their living room planning for their big day.

They were trying their best, but both found it fairly boring

"I do not understand why it takes so much effort and money? I love you and you love me; can we not do what some people do? Marry without permission?" Nora asked

"You mean elope?" Peter asked

"... What?" She asked

"That's the term humans' use when two lovers run away together without marriage." Peter answered

"What?" She tilted her head

"Oh boy...Um...If we eloped...We'd be married in our eyes...But not by a church's." Peter answered

"Church?"

"A place of worship and a place where certain ceremonies: like weddings." Peter answered

"Sounds silly." She chuckled

"...In some places, yeah." Peter sighed

Nora nodded, chuckling

"Well...What do you want to do?" Peter asked

"...Want to watch a sappy romance movie?" Peter asked kindly

"Sure." She smiled

*A couple of hours later*

"Well...That WAS sappy." Nora answered

"Yea." He nodded

"But you know...That movie gave some ideas...Maybe we could try some out?" Nora purred

"Oh?" Peter smiled a bit

"I'd like to try this..." Nora smiled and kissed him

Peter smiled, kissing back happily

The two moaned happily as Nora teleported themselves to the bedroom, with their clothes off. "So...What did you want to do?" Peter asked

"Last time...it was...My vagina...Now...I want to try...My ass..." Nora moaned

"Sure." Be smiled "If you are sure."

"I think so..." Nora smiled and crawled herself around exposing her silvery ass.

Peter nodded, rubbing the seemingly metallic ass

"Hmm...Can...Can you please me?" Nora moaned happily

"Sure." He smiled, leaning down and licking her pussy

As his tongue connected to her pussy she shuddered happily, Peter's tongue began to penetrate her insides his tongue began to taste her, she tasted as sweet as ever.

"O... oh!" She gasped, moaning

'Why is it, that it's never similar? It's always something new.' Peter thought kindly as he not only tongued her pussy, feeling aroused from licking her, but he was also teasing her clit with his fingers.

"Like it?" He smiled

"I-I love it!" Nora moaned

"Okay, get ready?" He smiled, spitting in his hand and rubbing it onto his cock before entering her ass slowly

"Y-Yes." Nora panted and then agreed, feeling the prod of Peter's member at her ass and felt it fill her with a slow and confident thrust.

'This feels strange!' she moaned

"Y-you're...You're so tight! Your ass...It's firm." Peter moaned as he began to gently thrust within her

"It's... good!" She nodded

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna go faster..." Peter moaned, feeling that his cock could thrust easier.

She nodded, excited

"This... is good!" She moaned

"G-God...I-I'm gonna cum!" Peter moaned

"In me...In my vagina!" Nora moaned

Peter nodded, pulling out and reinserting his cock into her pussy

"AH! R-Right there! I-I'm cumming!" Nora moaned as she came over his cock.

"Nora!" Peter moaned, filling her pussy.

As the two panted heavily; Nora slumped backwards into Peter, whom kissed her from that session.

"Amazing." She whispered

"Yeah...You were..." Peter kissed her again

*A month later*

Nora hummed as she walked around the apartment

"You sound happy Nora, what's the occasion?" Peter asked

"The Power Cosmic in me is just singing." She smiled

"Well if it's singing, maybe we could get Dazzler to show it." Peter chuckled

Nora smiled, snuggling into Peter's arms

"Peter I love you..." She smiled

"I love you too." He responded "...I think...We shouldn't get married."

"What? But...I thought you wanted to." Nora looked up at him

"I did...But then I realised...If two people love each other to spend the rest of their lives together...They shouldn't need a piece of paper to make it real." He explained simply, smiling "Besides, you haven't got a last name so you can just say you are a Parker. Because to me, you are."

"You're a good partner Peter..." Nora kissed him

"I love you." He smiled

"...I think I'm pregnant." She looked up at him.

"... What?" He asked, blinking

"I...I believe...I'm carrying your child." Nora answered with a worried smile

Peter blinked before he hugged her tightly

"P-Peter! I...Are you okay?" Nora asked as he saw him sniffing

"Okay? Okay? I'm ecstatic! OUR child!" He laughed with tears in his eyes.

He was holding back tears as he hugged her, smiling

Nora choked lightly and hugged him back; she thought he would be mad, but now relieved that he actually loved hearing the news.

But then again she didn't know too much about humans

"Oh...boy...I just thought: what're we gonna do about the bedroom and stuff." Peter thought

"We have a spare bedroom." She shrugged

"True. But there's also the baby's cot and the toys..." Peter listed off

"Peter." Nora stopped him from talking "We can figure all that later. It's not important right this second."

"I guess." He sighed, smiling weakly

"I want this moment to last a little longer..." Nora smiled

Peter nodded, kissing her

*Time skip*

It was four months later, Peter and Nora were getting the bedroom ready for their baby. Nora was having mood swings and being connected to the Power Cosmic, it made things a bit worrying for Peter since she could reconstruct everything around her.

So... yea. He was being careful.

"And finished." Peter sighed in relief that they had gotten their child's bedroom sorted.

"You sure?" She asked

"I think so. Cot, toys, bed stuff, clothes...Why? What do you think we're missing?" Peter asked kindly

"Don't know." She shrugged

"Wait...I think I've got something." Peter smiled "A mobile."

"A mobile what?" Nora asked innocently

"No it's a ceiling decoration that spins and plays music." Peter chuckled

"Oh...and that is entertaining for the baby?" Nora asked

"Yeah, it helps them sleep, recognise shapes and colours." Peter smiled "Plus they just like it."

"Oh...Then let's make one." Nora smiled

"We can just buy one." He shrugged

"Very well...I just thought it'd be more personal than a store bought one." Nora answered

"Well... I don't know how to make one." He said nervously

"Oh...But can we design one? With pictures of us and such?" Nora pondered

"I think so." He nodded with a smile

*Time Skip*

It was now the home stretch, month nine. They were expecting the baby any day now.

Her breasts had become swollen with milk growing to a DD-cup, her belly was larger than before and she wanted Peter more and more...Though he explained that it was hormones.

They made sure it was just blowjobs and anal to protect the baby though

"Hmm!" Nora gripped her belly as the two were currently eating their lunch.

"You okay?" Peter frowned, worried it was a bad 'hmm'

"I...I think...The baby's coming!" Nora hissed

"Oh crap!" He gasped

"Okay, okay. I'll go get the car...I don't HAVE a car!" Peter panicked "Fuck!"

"ARGH!" Nora screamed as she felt her seat moisten, her water just broke.

But then the Power Cosmic took over

"NORA!" Peter called out as the power began to morph the room around them

Her stomach began to fade, a new form... Well... Forming in front of her as she screamed in pain

"Hang on, hang on Nora! I'm coming!" Peter went to her and grabbed her hand

She continued to scream, feeling like she was being ripped apart as she squeezed his hand

Naturally a person gripping a cosmic powered being's hand would instantly regret this decision, BUT none had a Spider's strength or actually gotten a cosmic being pregnant...In THIS universe anyway.

But he DID fall to his knees, clenching his teeth to stop himself from screaming in pain

"A little longer Nora! ...Just a little longer!" Peter strained his words as he felt his hand's bones being crushed

But he saw the new being was nearly fully formed

"It's almost here Nora! Just...Another minute!" Peter shouted as his spouse continued to crush his hand.

She screamed loudly the entire last minute

And she wasn't alone, Peter and their baby were crying as well; Peter because he felt his bones turn to dust and the baby because it just was born.

He blinked as he saw the baby, amazed at it

It was a beautiful baby boy, its head body was a normal human pink but it already had a head of thin silvery hair

And there was some silver metal 'streaks' across his small body

He sort of looked like; he was naturally wearing Tony's Superior Iron-Man armour or Apocalypse's markings. But that didn't matter to the new parents; they were just happy that they could meet him and hold him.

"Oh my... Hello little guy." He smiled, picking the baby up

"He's so tiny..." Nora teared up with joy.

"Yea." Peter nodded with a smile

"Hmm..." The baby looked up at them with his glistening eyes

"Hey...hey there..." Peter smiled using his non-hurt hand to gently stroke his son's head. "Hey there... son."

"Hi...We're your parents..." Nora smiled as she tried to use her power cosmic...but she was so tired from using it via the birth she hadn't the strength to use it JUST yet.

So she just fell back, wanting to fall asleep

"It's okay...I've got him." Peter smiled, even with his bad hand.

Nora nodded with a smile

As Nora fell to sleep, their son looked up to his father, then back to his mother and back to Peter. Giving a small yawn, he fell to sleep. "You're gonna be one heck of a child...I know it." Peter smiled and kissed his head

*Time Skip*

It was about five years later; the world had changed during the time most notably the Mutant population spiking. Peter and Nora's lives had changed as well; their son, Sirius, was beginning his first day of school.

"You ready Son?" Peter smiled as Nora patted down his sons cloths and made sure he had everything

"Y-Yeah...I think so." Sirius answered holding his backpack.

"Books? Lunch? Pencils?" Nora listed off

"Yes mum. I've got them." Sirius nodded

"Be a good boy son." Peter smiled

"I-I'll try." Sirius nodded and started to walk off...But then ran back to them for one last hug."Th-Three o'clock?"

"Three o'clock." Peter reassured him

Peter kissed his head gently before Sirius hugged Nora

"You'll be fine...And if anyone is mean to you; what do you do?" Nora asked

"Tell the teacher." Sirius answered "...And not to use my powers."

"That's our boy." Nora smiled

Sirius smiled, hugging them

"I love you." Sirius sniffed and let for school

"We love you too." Peter and Nora waved

"He'll be fine. I know it." Peter kissed his spouse.

*time skip*

It was eight years later, Sirius was now in seventh grade and he was at the top of his class. Science being one of his best subjects. And he was at the Xavier Advanced Academy.

"Sirius, time to get up. You're going to be late." Nora spoke through his room.

"Coming!" he called, running downstairs

His hair was trimmed back to what his father's was back when he was a teenager, his clothes were creased and slightly dirty. As he slept in them the night before from working on his homework and various projects for the science fair. His uniform consisted of black trousers, a white shirt with a grey collar and accents and a blue crest of an "X" on his left breast.

"You look a mess; were you up all night again?" Peter spoke, his body had gotten a bit more defined from age and he gained a stubble. He was getting himself a cup of coffee and his breakfast.

"Sorry dad." Sirius apologised

"You two are as bad as each other." Nora sighed.

"I work." Peter teased with a light smile before he turned to his son "Why were you up all night?"

"...Working on my homework." Sirius answered

"You hesitated. You hardly hesitate." Nora answered as she ushered him to the table."

"Mum, I was; okay? I was doing advanced science and calculus." Sirius answered

"That's college grade homework." Nora answered

"That's my boy." Peter chuckled

She smiled happily at that, nodding

"Come on, breakfast." Peter added

After about five minutes of eating breakfast, a knock came from their front door. "Who could that be?" Nora asked

"Gotta go. Love you." Sirius spoke, quickly using his powers to get his school supplies

"Whoa, wait a minute. Where's the celestial fire?" Nora asked

"Sirius; you ready?" a girl's voice asked

"Oh..." Peter smiled

"Who's that?" Peter grinned, blocking his sons way as his wife went for the door

"N-No-one. Just a friend." Sirius lied and gulped

"Oh hello Mrs Parker." It was a Pakistani girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Her uniform was that of the Xavier Advanced Academy: a white shirt with a red tie like scarf and grey leggings.

"Kamala? Nice to meet you." Nora answered

"Ah, Ms Marvel! Hey! You here for my son?" Peter smiled

"Yeah...We wanted to walk and talk on the way to school." Kamala answered

"See? Nothing bad." Sirius answered "We gotta go now."

"Really? JUST walking and talking?" Nora teased

"Of course, he's my boyfriend." She smiled nervously

""Boyfriend"?" Peter and Nora sung turning their attention to their son.

"Um...G-Gotta go. C-Come on Kam." Sirius spoke teleporting himself and her away.

The two laughed, smiling

"Kam? Oh...That's adorable." Peter teased

"Oh hush. You called me by a pet name when he was younger." Nora smiled

"Yeah...And you still ARE my Silver Angel." Peter hugged her and kissed her neck.

Nora giggled, smiling

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	81. Black Widow Part 2 Chapter 81

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Black Widow Chapter 81 Part 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Diablo Ex Machina: It's a bit of a coin flip with the Mutant chapters.

Drift219: Thank you very much

Dat dude: we've technically got a chapter on that. You'll have to keep reading to find out.

Matthew Forsythe: Right now.

 **Author's Note:** Hi sorry for not updating in recent days guys. I'm on holiday and...well yeah. Kinda hard to do stories when you're relaxing in the sun.

"Okay...Hi Everyone. Ghost and Grey here; um...Yeah...We know we had this chapter since the early 20's and late last year...But we've finally uploaded Black Widow Part 2." Ghost spoke to the audience, standing to the side of his friend and co-writer.

"We are sorry we messed up and took so long." Grey laughed nervously

That was when a barrage of rotten fruit flew their way from angry Natasha Romanov fans and cos-players.

"Okay, okay! Listen! We have had over a YEAR'S worth of characters going on. Stuff has been crazy: Deadpool, Harry Potter, DC, The Holiday One-Shots, Pokemon, FNAF. Stories ABOUND! PLUS we have personal lives we've got to maintain." Ghost answered as he and Grey dodged the pelting fruits then listed of the stories they had written the past year

"Plus we've been distracted with other one-shots." Grey added

"Have you SEEN the number of women Spidey's gotten with?" Ghost added "In any case: here's Part 2 of Peter with Black Widow."

*on with the story*

It was a few months since Peter and Natasha were together, though the two were sort of "on again, off again" because Natasha was still a bit conflicted between herself and her "Nancy Rushman" persona.

But they were making it work

And currently, the two were off mission until Fury said otherwise. The two were currently in a cafe having lunch.

The same one where Nancy kicked Natasha in the ass to go after Peter

"How've you been Tash-Nancy?" Peter asked kindly and tried to remember their "outside work naming" rule.

"Fine." She nodded with a smile

"Listen...I know we've been...On and off for a while now...And I honestly...I'm kinda sick of it." Peter spoke honestly

"What?" She asked nervously

"Us...breaking up and getting back together...I'm tired of it. ...I WANT us to be together." Peter answered

Natasha gave a sigh at that, scared a bit

"What's wrong?" Peter asked

"I thought you were going to break up with me." Natasha answered

"You thought? No. No I didn't want that. Relationships need WORK...and our line of work is torture for casual life." Peter answered "I WANT this to work."

"So do I." She nodded

"Listen...I've got some days off...And I'm sure Fury owes you some down time; what if we use them? Take the week off or something? Just us on our own." Peter suggested

"That sounds nice." She smiled

Peter was chuffed and he grabbed one of Natasha's hands "Great. This week; this week is gonna be about us." Peter answered with a smile, seeing as this was going to be just about them. And maybe they can stop this "on-off" stuff.

"Agreed." She nodded with a smile

But before they could finish their meal, their SHIELD signal was active. Meaning the two of them had to go on a mission.

But she just frowned

"I know, I know...Couldn't AIM take the day off or something?" Peter smiled weakly to lighten the mood.

"I'm not doing this." She said, breaking the signal

"You're not?" Peter asked

"Fury can go screw himself. This week is about us." Tasha smiled "Isn't that what you said?"

Peter blinked and smiled

"Yeah...this week. It's about us." He nodded taking her hand

After their meal the two decided to walk back home...Well Peter's home, to get ready for their sabbatical.

She held his hand a bit nervously, soon arriving to work

"Don't worry...I'm with you." Peter smiled

"I know...Spidey." She smiled teasing him with his hero-nickname.

And then she kissed him

"Aha." he smiled as they walked back home.

*Day One*

Natasha sat in front of the kitchen, sighing

"What's the matter?" Peter asked as he prepared pancakes for the two of them

"Just a bit bored." She shrugged

"Well...What would you like to do?" Peter asked, passing her pile of pancakes

"Don't know." she sighed

"Well, we could go out. Kinda wanted to visit Sleepy Hollow." Peter answered

Natasha shrugged with a smirk

"Well...Maybe we could do something...That you'd like to do. I'm sure that you've got something in mind." he answered

"A few." She admitted

"Oh? Well...Care to tell me them?" He asked, shuffling up next to her.

She smiled and took his hand, moving it to her thigh

"Hmm!" Peter blushed feeling skin on skin.

"Well...What do you say?" She teased

"I... err... don't think so." He gulped "Not this early."

"Okay then...What about we go out...and watch a film? To get in the mood?" Natasha teased

"Sure." He nodded

"So, what's on?" Natasha asked

"There's a couple of comedy films, an action film...and a romance." Peter answered

"Romance? Really?" She deadpanned

"You asked what was on. Action?" Peter asked

"Sounds good." She nodded

"I'll go put it on." Peter smiled

*Time Skip*

"Wow... that was crap." He chuckled

"We've faced monsters, aliens and advanced cybernetic droids. But THAT was not an action film." Natasha added

"Agreed." Peter chuckled

"Still...that slow bit in the film was okay." Natasha smiled

"Good character development." he nodded in agreement

"...That small romance bit was nice as well." Natasha added leaning in close

"Yea." He smiled

"Do you want to re-enact that part?" She teased

He gulped lightly and nodded as he looked at the beautiful red haired Russian that was his girlfriend

"Okay then...Give me a minute..." She spoke lustful and softly walked off to the bathroom.

Peter blinked and blushed

A few seconds later he heard the sound of the shower going and it lasted a few minutes. Making Peter gulp because he knew the scene they would be re-enacting was the sexy shower scene.

'Crap.' he thought

And then the shower was turned off and Peter knew that this was with the dripping wet naked lady...

And the door opened slowly

Revealing a mostly naked Natasha, but she was wearing her black underwear...which due to the water, was see through. Her cleavage held small beads of water as her C-Cup sized breasts were held by her brassier.

"Holy..." he muttered, his brain shutting off

"Mr Parker...I believe you wanted to see me..." Natasha spoke in her sexy Russian accent

She was even emphasising it

"Y-Yes...Ms Romanov...I do..." Peter answered, gulping and feeling his member growing within his trousers as she swayed towards him.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked sensually

"You...Have been a VERY naughty girl...Fighting, disrespecting authority." Peter listed off pretending to be a headmaster.

"Oh please sir, everyone does that." She smiled

"True..." he spoke but he pulled her down onto his lap "But YOU are a repeat offender. And repeat offenders...Need...Punishment."

"What kind of punishment?" She smiled as she soaked his clothes

Peter's fingers began to trace around her ass making Natasha moan lightly "I'm SURE I can think of something...But for now...You can start with this." Peter answered kissing her on the lips

She smiled, kissing back happily

The feeling of her kisses and her skin poking through her bra and onto his shirt was turning the both of them on; Peter's member was hardening and poking out from his lounge trousers and resting on the outside of her panties.

She moaned against him, grinding her body against him gently

"Did I SAY...You could do that?" Peter asked giving a dominating but sexual tone, gripping her ass within his hands

"Well I'm a delinquent. And I have some blackmail on you." She teased "I'm recording this."

"Really? I don't see a wire or tape recorder on you." Peter responded

"Hidden cameras sir." She purred, kissing his neck

"Well...Ms Romanov...Should we entertain our audience?" He asked, slinking his hand around to her breasts.

"Mmmmm. I'll be touching myself to this tape." She moaned

"I bet you would..." Peter smiled pulling down her bra cup, exposing her nipple then began to play with it. "You're a tantalising troublemaker..."

"That I am." She moaned

"And I'm certain...you're going to be even MORE a troublemaker...in future..." Peter answered stopping the pleasure

"Wh-What? Y-You're leaving it there?" Natasha panted and frowned feeling unfulfilled

"Naughty girls get punishment...See me tomorrow Ms Romanov..." Peter answered

"No." She frowned "Or I will leak the video. They can't see me but you will be clear as day."

"Very well...What do you propose Ms Romanov?" Peter asked as his cock was now exposed and pressing against her pussy

"You fuck me all night long." She purred

"You know...I can agree with that." Peter kissed her and began to expose the rest of her voluptuous body and she was exposing more of his.

*In an alternate dimension*

"Oh...This is getting hot! But...what's lust without a little "impossibilities" made possible?" Weaver, The Grandmother of Spiders, asked herself as she slightly altered the biology of Natasha. Not to make her younger...but for a little gift along the line.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	82. Jess Drew Part 3 Chapter 82

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Jess Drew Part 3 Chapter 82**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Justafan: Yeah...Being an OP god-like being has its perks. But it's not going to be a continuing thing through the series.

Yo: Mockingbird is a pairing in Pleasant Hill. You might like that.

Kagemensho: Nice suggestions, but we've got something planned.

Guest of September 28th: Done.

Man285: She's coming, be patient please.

It was some months later, Peter and Jess had finally tied the knot and were now taking their honeymoon to a private island that SHIELD had requisitioned for them as a wedding gift. And right now, Peter was carrying Jess in the traditional bridal style as they arrived to their honeymoon suite.

"This place is beautiful." Jess smiled

"Almost as beautiful as you." Peter rebutted as he gently placed his wife on the bed.

"Charmer." Jess smiled

"With you: always." Peter kissed her and began to slowly remove her wedding gown.

She smiled, kissing back happily

The two began to remove each other's garments; they finally ended at their undergarments.

Peter just had simple black boxers while Jess was wearing white web themed lingerie

"Nice theme." Peter teased.

"You could've put in some effort." She joked

"Maybe...But, there's an unwritten rule saying the groom can't outshine his bride." Peter kissed her passionately, groping her breasts in his hands while her hand began to play with his member

"Good save." She smiled, using a small venom blast to make his cock tingle

"Wh-Whoa...That...that was different." Peter spoke as he felt his cock harden from the small venom blast.

"Did you like it?" Jess asked, sticking her tongue out cutely

"Well...I'm happy to use them...If you're game..." Jess kissed him

"Sure." He nodded with smile

And using his web crawling skill, Peter began to slowly tear away her clothes exposing her breasts and her pussy. "Hmm...I...I actually could feel the tingles..." She hummed happily

"Good." He smiled, kissing her neck

As Jess's gave him those small jolts of Venom Shock, Peter continued to tease her nipples and pussy with his fingers. Their combined teasing made both of them moan heavily...And now both of them were extremely horny.

"I want to bend you over and pound you." Peter moaned gently

"That's funny..." Jess responded panting

"Why?" he asked

"I WANTED you to bend me over and pound me..." She smiled

"That's why we're the perfect match." He smiled

"Fuck me...My husband..." Jess moaned as she was now putty in his hands, so he did what he wanted and what she asked...He bent her over into the doggy position and slowly entered her.

The two moaned together happily

"Jess...You're so wet...I just slid right in." Peter panted as he upped his speed, his cock pulsing within her.

"Peter, you feel so good" she moaned

"It's because...I'm making love...With you!" Peter began to thrust deeper and quicker into Jess, each time he thrust he felt something touch the tip of his cock. 'Her womb...I...I'm gonna fuck her to nirvana!'

'He's fucking me to nirvana!' Jess thought in amazement as she moaned lustfully, feeling her limit grow close

And with his own limit coming, with an amazing amount of skill, he flipped her so their eyes and lips could connect; their passion was filled to the brim, exploding in a wave of lust.

The two moaned in lust and love, cumming together

From that, the two collapsed into each other. "S-so...good..." Jess moaned

"I love you." He smiled

"I love you too..." Jess snuggled into him

"You know...We've got an entire week here...We can do as much...As you want..." Peter kissed her neck.

"I know. But we aren't all about sex." She smiled

"I know...But I just wanted to share..." Peter responded

*Time Skip*

The two sat on a sofa, smiling as they watched the TV

"Can you feel your legs yet?" Peter asked

"Not since the other night...You'll have to carry me again." Jess laughed

"You owe me so much." He teased

"Yes I do..." She responded snuggling into him

"You know...it's beautiful out...What say we go out and enjoy the beach?" Peter suggested

"When I can't stand?" She chuckled

"I can carry you...You know that." Peter tickled her.

"P-Peter! No-ho-ho! Stop! Stop it!" Jess laughed as Peter's fingers tickled and caressed her skin.

"Stop it Peter! Stop it right now before I Venom Blast you!" She said as she tried to stop her laughter... and failed.

"Would kissing make it better?" Peter asked as he began to trace down her body with his fingers and lips.

"Maybe." She smiled, shuddering lightly

"Well then...I better continue it shan't I?" Peter teased as he lifted his wife, kissing her and walked to the beach

She smiled, hugging him close

"Sex on the beach?" Jess wondered

"Bit early for alcohol for me." Peter teased as he lay down his wife on the soft sand, feeling the soft breeze on their skin as Peter striped her and then himself; and they heard the ocean lap around them, calming them...washing their troubles away

"You are so corny." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Yes...Yes I am..." Peter kissed her softly as they began to passionately kiss on the sand.

'I am going to have sand in places I didn't know I could get sand in and I don't care.' Jessica thought happily, kissing Peter deeply

*Time skip*

It had been a month since Peter and Jess were on their honeymoon and they were currently looking for more suitable places within New York since they wanted to grow their family. It was a joint decision for both Parkers' as they were currently living in SHIELD's temporary housing.

"Where to go." Peter groaned as he looked through the internet

"Still looking hon?" Jess frowned as she gave him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah...It looks like there's not a lot out there...And what's more...What IS available...is too small." Peter sighed

"Damn." She sighed, sitting on his lap

"How're you feeling?" Peter asked as he looped his arms around her waist.

"A little sick." She admitted

"You think our time on the island is the cause?" He smiled kissing her

"Hopefully." She smiled

"Hey there Parker Clan. How's it going?" Carol Danvers AKA Captain Marvel asked kindly

"Hey Carol, just looking for a place to live." Jess smiled "And you might be a Godmother."

"I-You...Godmother?" Carol gasped

"Uh-huh." Peter reassured her.

"I'm sick right now. Might be a bug. But if our honeymoon was kind to us we should be having a bouncy baby in eight to nine months. And I have no one I'd rather have look after our child of anything happens to either of us than my best friend." Jess smiled

Carol didn't do anything but just hug the two of them...maybe the THREE of them with a beaming smile, while holding back joyful tears

"Thank you." She smiled "But... who are you thinking of being the godfather?"

"I know several people I could suggest but there are problems with all of them." Peter admitted "Tony is... Tony. Johnny is... Johnny. And Logan is... well it's more what HAPPENS to and AROUND Logan instead of Logan himself." Peter sighed

"Reed?" Carol suggested

"No." Peter shook his head

"Sam?" Carol asked

"Don't know him well enough."

"What about Steve?" Carol pondered

"Maybe..." Peter answered

""Maybe"? You're from Queens, he's from Brooklyn. You're practically brothers." Carol answered

My Uncle Ben and Aunt May did look up to him and I was a bit of a Cap fanboy as a kid." He laughed nervously

"There you go then." Carol smiled

Peter nodded with a chuckle "They'll have two Captains as Godparents." Peter added

"There are worse people to have as godparents." Jess commented

"True." Peter smiled

Later in the day Peter and Jess were carrying on searching for a new home; having no luck they went to the cafeteria where they saw the renewed youth Steve Rogers having lunch.

"Hey Steve!" Peter called over as the two walked over

"Hey you two. How's it going?" Steve asked

"Good. We wanted to tell you something... well ask you something really." Jess smiled

"What is it?" Steve asked

"When we have a child, because we think Jess is pregnant but we aren't sure, would you be the child's godfather?" Peter asked

"Peter...Thank you. I'd be honoured to be godfather to your child." Steve smiled

Peter smiled and shook Steve's hand "Thanks Steve."

"Not a problem." Steve chuckled

*Time Skip*

It was four months later, Peter and Jess were looking over some potential houses that came on the market and they came across one that was actually in Sleepy Hollow...a good thirty miles from Manhattan.

"I'm not sure about this." Peter admitted

"I know, I know. There's a headless horseman galloping around but there's not really a lot of choices Peter." Jess frowned

""The". Not "A". It's "The Headless Horseman"." the realtor spoke "Well, I'm sorry about this. But at least you've looked over the houses available in this area."

"It's not that. Jess I grew up in Queens. I've worked in Manhattan my entire life. I can't see myself anywhere else." Peter sighed nervously "I can't help it. I'm sorry."

"It's an adventure Peter...But...I know what you mean." Jess sighed

Peter nodded, rubbing her hand gently

"Well, I'll see you out then." The realtor spoke respectfully.

Peter nodded with a thankful smile

*Time skip*

It was Jess's seventh month mark, only two months till she gave birth; she and Peter were visiting their honeymoon island, it was currently the only place where they had as a home.

"Maybe... we should just live here?" Peter asked

"What?" Jess asked in shock

"We live here...It's where we feel happiest..." Peter answered

Jess was quiet, thinking about it

"But wherever you are...THAT is home to me." Peter kissed her.

Jess smiled, kissing him

"...Think Fury will give us the keys?" Jess asked

"If we ask, maybe. We can have Natasha look over it and remove all the bugs to." Peter nodded

"I'm sure she'd agree." Jess smiled hopefully

Peter nodded, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck "I love you." He smiled

Jess smiled back and said "I..."

*Two months later*

"... FUCKING HATE YOU PETER PARKER! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! AH! YOU DID THIS TO ME! AH!" Jess screamed in pain, crushing Peter's hand as she gave birth

"Sounds like they are having fun." Natasha rolled her eyes as the Avengers and a few other Spider's where waiting outside

"HNN...Yeah my bro is gonna need their services after this." Kaine, The Scarlet Spider, hissed only imagining the pain

"He's not pregnant." Miles Morales answered

"I'm talking about a hand cast." Kaine answered while holding back a chuckle

"I'm sorry, who are you to?" Carol asked them

"After he die... I'm stopping right there." Miles said and stopped himself

"Good; cause right now, I wouldn't put it past Jess if she's gonna kill Peter." Carol answered

That was when the sound of a new born baby was crying.

"It's here." Johnny smiled

"Thanks Sherlock." Kaine chuckled as they went inside to see Jess and Peter crying as they held their baby

"Aw." Anya, Spider-Girl, smiled at the baby

"Hey Bro." Kaine waved at his brother

"Hey...Say hi to Uncle Kaine..." Peter whispers to his new child

The baby burbled a bit, opening its bright green eyes

"Hey there kid...Is it a boy or a girl?" Kaine asked kindly as his finger tickled her tummy lightly

"A girl." Jess smiled

"Wow...Hey there kid." Miles spoke kindly giving a small wave

"Riley." Peter smiled at Kaine

"Af...after Aunt May?" Kaine asked

"Yeah...I'm sure she'd have liked that." Peter smiled "And after Ben."

"Huh...This family..." Kaine smiled and sat down away from the family "I'll let the others see her before I pick her up; 'kay?"

"Sure." Peter smiled "But don't drop her Kaine!"

"Promise." Kaine nodded

*A few days later*

"Okay...Here we are..." Peter smiled as: he, Jess and Riley; were at their new island home, which was now renovated to accommodate the family

Riley giggled at that's smiling

"I think she likes it." Jess smiled

"And do you?" Peter asked

"You know I do." Jess giggled

"Then let's walk through this threshold...together as a family." Peter spoke proudly.

Jess nodded with a smile, the two entering together

Inside they saw a banner with the words "Welcome Home", with the Avengers and Spiders there to welcome them.

The two jumped lightly at that

"Surprise." The groups spoke normally

"We didn't want to frighten you guys. You've all been through a lot." Miles explained

Riley giggled at that, smiling

"Seems like someone likes it." Jess answered

"We've got you guys gifts." Steve added

"Really?" Peter smiled

"Well...Mostly soft things." Steve answered holding a cat plush that was styled like him

"And a few precautions." Kaine added showing a baby radio.

"Captain America Cat?" Jess giggled

"I think it's Captain "Americat". Or maybe it's "Steve Mouser"?" Peter joked

Steve frowned at that as everyone laughed

All Riley cared about was hugging the plush toy and cuddled it.

"No flies on her, is there?" Kaine smiled

"Nope." Everyone smiled

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	83. Mayhem Part 3 Chapter 83

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **April Parker Part 3 Chapter 83**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Light Uchiha: We only go up to part 3's with these stories. Sorry

Draco122: Thank you very much.

 **Author's Note:**

Holy CRAP! What's that number? What is that number? 1,027 reviews! Over a thousand reviews! Thank you all so very much for giving this series so much love.

It has been some months since Peter and April have gotten together and they were enjoying EVERY second of it...They even did some risqué loving on the top of SHIELD HQ in a cocoon

"THAT was crazy." Peter laughed as they arrived home

"Yet you loved it." April kissed him

"Yeah. So, what do you fancy for dinner?" Peter asked

"Hmmm... maybe steak? Or tacos?" She shrugged

"Are...Are they euphemisms?" Peter asked

"No. But they could be." She smiled

"Ooh...You naughty girl..." Peter responded happily and hugged her from behind

"P-Peter...We just finished not five minutes ago..." April moaned lightly

"Doesn't mean we can't cuddle." Peter smiled

She smiled, rubbing her head against his chest as she giggled

"So...?" Peter asked

"I fancy...Steak." April smiled

"Steak it is." Peter kissed her head and got to work.

"Can I help?" she asked

"Of course you can." Peter smiled

She nodded, following

As they made a start on their meal preparation, Peter gave a quick look to April and smiled as he began to cook the steaks. He wasn't thinking of anything except how beautiful and fun she was.

He never liked someone this much

And unknown to him...April was thinking the exact same.

As time passed, April was now setting the table as Peter began to take the steaks out from the grill.

"Just the way you like it." he smiled

"Oh...thank you Peter." April smiled

*Time skip*

"Hmm...that was delicious Peter..." April smiled rubbing her stomach.

"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled, washing up

"Hey...how many times have we slept together?" April asked

"Um...We've been together for about...six months since you arrived...two days after Weaver came...five times that first week...fifteen...sixty...three times on your birthday...seventy four times." Peter counted off and gave his answer

April nodded, chuckling

"And what's today...?" April teased

"It's...Huh...It's...It's my birthday...Fancy that." Peter chuckled

"That it is." she smiled, kissing his neck

"Hmm...So...Do I get a birthday present?" Peter asked teasingly

"Of course." She smiled

"Is it...In the bedroom?" He teased

"It's in the bedroom." April slunk away, swaying her ass seductively

Peter smiled and followed her

"Nuh-uh...Not yet..." April smiled as she closed the door behind her

"Tease." Peter chuckled

"Only for you!" She sang through

Peter didn't have to wait long till April spoke through the door again and what Peter saw was a sight to behold.

April was in a see through black negligee, her hair was "poofed" out to make it look sexier and her nipples were poking out through the see through bed clothes

"Oh wow." He muttered

"You like...Daddy?" she teased curling her hair

"Oh wow... I... I... we getting kinky?" He gulped

"Why? Is April being a naughty girl, Daddy?" April teased again

"A little." He smiled, kissing her

"Does Daddy...Want to...Punish...Apwil?" April acted cutely speaking between each kiss.

"Maybe." He grinned

"What does Daddy want to do to Apwil?" She pouted like a kitten

"I don't know." He shrugged innocently

"Maybe a spanking?" April wiggled her butt.

"Maybe." He added as he gave her backside a small swat

"Hmm...A-Again Daddy..." April purred as she pressed her breasts against him, closer.

"Okay then..." Peter led her to the bed and bent her over his knee, and he swatted her butt again

"Such a naughty girl." He chuckled, spanking her again and again

"HMM!" April moaned happily and actually began to tease her pussy.

"No. Naughty girl. Daddy's gonna have to punish you." He spoke slapping her hand away, but he plunged his fingers into her pussy making her moan

"Oh Daddy!" She moaned

"Does April want Daddy's cock?" Peter teased, whispering into her ear

"Yes!" She nodded excitedly

"Then beg for it..." He whispered making her shudder happily.

"Can Apwil have your cock pwease Daddy?" April asked cutely

"Well...as you asked nicely." Peter smiled as he lifted her off of his lap onto the floor and unzipped his member for April

She giggled at that, grinning happily

April took Peter's cock into her hands and began to lick it, it was amazing that no matter how many times they had intercourse or outer-course Peter was as hard as Adamantium.

Peter moaned happily as he felt his member being caressed by April's skilled tongue and hands that he didn't grow tired of. And he moaned a little louder when April enveloped his cock with her mouth, her sucking and licking it within her upper lips.

Correction. She used her half Symbiote heritage to split her tongue into three or four

'Oh sweet release!' Peter thought as he moaned in ecstasy, filling her mouth with his seed.

April happily sucked it all up, smiling

"Hmm...Daddy...Can Apwil have more pwease?" She asked cutely

"I suppose...Ass or pussy?" He sighed

"Whatever you want." She giggled

"Well then..." He reached out to her and cupped under her armpits. "I think I want..." He lifted her over his member teetering on which hole to enter "...Your pussy." And he dropped her, his member sliding straight in, his cum stained cock penetrating her youthful pussy deeply and lovingly, making her moan and rolled her eyes into the back of her head.

"Oh Daddy!" She moaned

"You know...I've been wondering...All the times we've done it...You've not gotten pregnant...Why is that?" Peter asked

"I don't know." She moaned

"Well maybe...We should try." Peter teased her "A little April or Peter running around...?"

She moaned even louder at that, grinning stupidly

"Then I better cum inside..." He teased, falling backwards so that April was in the cowgirl position, her pussy throbbing in joy.

"Oh Daddy! Please fuck me!" She moaned

"Here...I...CUM!" Peter moaned as he came inside April's pussy, spraying his seed deep inside her

April moaned, hugging him close

"D-Daddy...I...I'm so full..." April moaned kissing him

"Good...Cause Daddy is going...to enjoy...his birthday gift..." Peter spoke between the kisses

*Time skip*

It had been a month since Peter's birthday...and the lovers seemed to have slowed down in the sexual department.

But they did still love each other, as close as ever

In fact the reason they slowed down was because of a little white pen. April was pregnant.

"This is amazing." Peter smiled

"I know...I didn't think it would be possible." April teared up again happily

"We live in a universe where the personification of Death is in a tryst with Deadpool and a succubus queen. If that can happen, ANYTHING can." Peter teased her with a smile

April nodded, giggling

"You know...There's a good chance our baby is going have early symbiote or spider-powers...Maybe we should prepare for it." April smiled

"TRUE...And I'm wondering...well...It's been on my mind for a while." Peter spoke

"What has?" April asked

"Marriage." Peter answered "I love you April...And I'm happy BEING with you."

"But I have no records." She said before her eyes widened "Wait... MARRIAGE?!"

"Yes...I mean...If you want to." Peter smiled

She smiled and hugged him tightly

"D-Does this mean you say "yes"?" Peter asked

"Yep." She smiled

Peter immediately responded with a hug and kissed her passionately, while making sure his hug was soft enough not to hurt her stomach.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	84. Fem-Hawkeye Part 2 Chapter 84

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Fem-Hawkeye Part 2 Chapter 84**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

To the reviewers who gave gender-bent suggestions: Good ideas...But Not sure if it's feasible.

Draco122: Thank you very much

Shadodemon123: thanks very much dude.

Guest of October 12th: Yes we are. We've just got a lot of stories going on.

It was some months after the "date" between Peter and Clara and a lot has happened over the course of it all. For starters: Thor was now a woman, Flash Thompson was now a "Destroyer" sized Agent Venom, a new Inhuman had taken up the mantle of Ms Marvel and Falcon was now Captain America.

But two constants remained.

One: Hawkeye and Black Widow were still with the Avengers

Two: Clara and Peter, though they haven't admitted it to each other yet, wanted to go on another date.

Well they had gone on other dates just not officially

And quite frankly...it was starting to get on their nerves they hadn't been on a "official" date.

"Sighing again? Jeez, why don't you just talk to him and ask him out finally?" Natasha groaned as he friend was sighing in her seat with a sandwich in her hand.

"Not that easy." She deadpanned

"Oh come on, you've faced an alien invasion and body controlling phantoms. Why is THIS difficult?" Natasha asked

"Personal." She scoffed lightly

"How is it personal?" Natasha asked as she sat down beside her friend

"Telling someone you like them is hard." Hawkeye frowned

"Huh...I guess it is. What if you do something to grab his attention?" Natasha suggested

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Clara asked

"Dress sexy?" She shrugged

"D-D-Dress sexy?! I can't do that!" Clara snapped

"Why not? You've got the body for it." Natasha answered

"Here's why: I don't HAVE anything sexy!" Clara answered

"Borrow some of mine then."

"O-One of yours?!" Clara blushed, knowing what some of her dresses looked like

"Of course." She nodded with a smile

"But...Aren't yours...A bit...You know..." Clara spoke indicating that all of Natasha's clothes were low cut to reveal quite a bit of cleavage.

"Not ALL of them." She rolled her eyes

"...Fine...I'll wear a dress." Clara pouted

"Good." Natasha nodded

*With Peter*

"Right...How to talk to Clara...I'm screwed." Peter sighed talking to himself

"Oh man up Webs." Logan said from behind him, smoking a cigar and drinking a beer

"Gah! Logan!" Peter snapped

"Seriously, just go and talk to her." Logan added

"That's easy for you to say, you're a love expert." Peter groaned

Logan snorted at that

"But seriously Logan, what am I gonna do?" Peter sighed

"Just. Talk. To. Her." He growled in frustration

"Jeez...Okay, okay...I'll talk to her." Peter groaned

Logan nodded, chugging the beer

*With Clara*

It was a couple of hours later...and Clara was trying on some of Natasha's dresses to find which one worked well with her

"None of these work!" She groaned, throwing another red dress away

"Well, we've only got one left Ms Picky." Natasha sighed

"Okay." The former circus girl nodded

A few minutes passed and Clara walked out wearing a purple fake-leather jacket with a black shirt and blue jeans. "It's...Not a dress...But what do you think?"

"I love it." Clara smiled

"Well, that's the important bit. Now, let's call him up." Natasha spoke

"W-Wait! I...Maybe he's going to call me." Clara answered

"What're the odds of Spider-Man calling you?" Natasha asked only for the phone to ring.

"I'd say very likely." Clara answered

Natasha raised an eyebrow and chuckled

"Avenger's Tower." Natasha answered the phone "Ah...Hello Peter."

"Hey Natasha...Is um...Is Clara there?" Peter asked

"Yes she is." Natasha nodded

"Oh! Oh, ahem...can...Can you put her on please?" Peter cleared his throat.

"Sure. Here you go Hawk." Natasha teased

"Shut up...!" Clara blushed

"H... hey Peter?" She muttered nervously, gulping

"Clara. Ahem...Hey...Um listen...I was...I was just wondering...Would you...? Err..." Peter spoke into the phone nervously

"Oh just get on with it Webs!" Logan shouted in the background

"Logan! Seriously! Knock it off!" Peter yelled

On the other side of the phone Clara blushed with a smile on her face. Natasha was just laughing to herself from overhearing Peter's call.

"What I'm trying to say is...Do you want to...Go on...A date with me?" Peter asked

"YES!" Clara yelled but she caught herself and coughed "I... I mean yes, I'd like that a lot." She said, embarrassed

"Wow...Great! O-Okay um...I'll pick you up. Say what time is it? Err...Seven?" Peter asked

"Perfect." She nodded with a smile

"Right...So seven...I'll...I'll see you then." Peter nodded and he hung up.

Clara was silent, and then cheered

"You two are SUCH kids." Natasha chuckled

"I'm ignoring you!" Clara continued cheering

"It's about five now. I'm sure you can go freshen up before the event." Natasha spoke

"Crap!"

*With Peter*

"YES! She said "Yes"!" Peter fist pumped the air

"Didn't give her enough time to get ready didn't you?" Logan commented

"What do you mean?" Peter asked not realising the time

"It's five now. You need to book wherever you two are going, get ready...And let's face it stuff can happen within two hours."

"TWO HOURS?!" Peter shouted in fear. "OH CRAP!" He yelled, running off

Logan chuckled lightly "Still a kid." Then he chugged a beer

Peter arrived at his room, panicking

"What am I gonna wear?!" He panicked, searching his clothes for anything half decent.

*Time Skip*

Peter and Clara had gotten ready ahead of time and right now Peter was heading to Avenger's Tower to pick up Clara.

'Okay Parker... stay calm.' he told himself 'It's not like you're taking an ambassador of a country or a supermodel out.'

As he knocked on the door Natasha opened it "Hello Parker."

"Hey Widow." He created nervously

"You're here for Clara?" She asked sounding serious, but internally she was just messing with him

"Yeah. Is...Is she ready?" Peter asked

"She is...Just so you know: hurt her feelings or one false step...I will kill you." Natasha warned him, keeping him on his toes.

"Expected that." He chuckled lightly

Natasha powered up her Widow's Bite. "I mean it." she spoke seriously but meant it as a joke.

"I know, I know." He groaned

"Peter?" Clara came out wearing the clothes she wore previously

"Wow..." Peter gasped seeing Clara in a beautiful outfit

She blushed at that, grinning

"Ready to go?" Peter gulped

"Yea." she nodded

"Ms Clara." Peter extended his arm out as to their loop arms together.

"Mr Parker." She smiled as she took his arm

"To our date." Peter smiled as they walked off to the restaurant he chose out.

Clara nodded, following but she was always paying attention to everything around them

"Okay...here we are." Peter showed a respectfully beautiful bar and restaurant.

"You sure you can pay for it?" She asked in slight fear

"I've gotten a windfall in a new job." Peter answered

"If you're sure." She sighed

"I'm sure." Peter nodded as he opened the door for her

"Thank you." Clara smiled

She kissed his cheek gently as she entered the restaurant

"Aha..." Peter gave a goofy smile before he walked through it

She smiled and followed him to their table

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	85. Susan Storm Part 3 Chapter 85

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Susan Storm Part 3 Chapter 85**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of updates in the past few days, Grey and I have been working on several new story ideas and writing them up for your enjoyment. But since today is Halloween we're is a cavalcade of tricks and treats!

Reviewers:

Retrokill: We have a Fem Black Panther story in the works.

Skywarp460: That's in production but we've got a multitude of stories on the go.

TigerWarrior1998: Angela...Thor's sister; that right? One step ahead of you

El Hernan: We've got that on the list, don't fret.

It was some months since Peter and Susan had gotten together; they were now currently celebrating Valeria's birthday.

"Happy birthday Valeria." Peter smiled

"Thank you." Valeria smiled as she saw the different presents her family had given her.

"Here you go sis, enjoy." Franklin smiled handing over a present for her

"Thank you!" She smiled, ripping open the presents

"Take it easy Val, you've got all day." Johnny laughed

Ben just rolled his eyes as Valeria continued. The first present, from her brother, was a mirror with the words: Worlds Best Sister, on the frame.

"Thank you Franklin!" She smiled, hugging him

"Awe...that's lovely Franklin." Susan smiled

"Kinda makes my gift pretty bad." Peter whispered to Susan

"Your gift was fine." She responded as Valeria opened up the gift from her Uncle Johnny

"Still doubt it." He sighed

Johnny had given her a new smart tablet, with its own protective casing.

"Yes! Thank you Uncle Johnny!" She cheered

'Oh boy...' Peter frowned

"Here's mine sweetie." Ben spoke pointing to a largish gift

She grinned and opened it with a smile

Inside was a miniature scientist/construction kit, with a book of challenging mathematical and scientific questions. An odd choice but Valeria was happy to be challenged

But then again she was crazy smart

That was why it was actually an Oxford University level of questions...He knew his teammate's daughter's level of intelligence.

"Thank you Uncle Ben!" She smiled and Peter flinched, unable to help himself

"Are you alright?" Susan asked kindly

"Just...Uncle Ben..." Peter sighed

Susan sighed and hugged him gently

"And now...two from mum and Peter." Valeria smiled

Opening the box from her mother Valeria noticed that it was a new set of clothes and shoes. In the box from Peter which was just a small box housing: a silver charm bracelet with a spider, the number 4, the symbol of Valeria's birth month and a hexagon.

"Oh... th... thank you... Dad." She whispered, smiling at Peter happily

That word...That single word...Made his heart melt and his smile rise. "You're welcome Valeria." He sniffed happily

She smiled and hugged him, the rest of the party ready for more fun

For the rest of the party it was mostly Valeria playing a console game with Franklin, Johnny and their mother.

Ben and Peter were putting out the plates for their lunch "That was a nice gift you gave Valeria." Ben spoke

"Thanks Ben, your gift was great too." Peter smiled

The two nodded with smiles

"Oh come on!" Johnny groaned as his race-car plummeted into the void

"Come on Uncle Johnny, you can get past this guy." Valeria smiled as she was in second

"Everyone seems to be having fun." Susan smiled as she held Peter's hand in her

"Hey...Yeah...It's been a good day." Peter nodded

She nodded and turned to him, kissing him lovingly

"Eww..." Franklin, Valeria and Johnny teased

"Shut up..." Peter chuckled

"Especially you." Susan pointed to her brother who was smiling

He grinned at that, waving

"Kids..." Ben sighed

*Time Skip*

It was now night time, Valeria and Franklin were now in bed sleeping their exhaustion away. Ben was currently out bowling with The Hulk; Johnny had a date tonight; which meant that both Peter and Susan were alone together.

They were lying in bed together, holding each other close. Peter was just in black boxers while Susan was in a light blue nightdress

"I love times like this." He sighed

"You mean our cuddling?" Susan asked

"Not just that...I mean days where we have no bad guys and we can enjoy the little things like this." Peter smiled

Susan nodded with a smile, snuggling into his side gently

Peter quickly checked his clock and noticed that it was getting on for midnight, so he just slowly breathed getting ready to go to sleep.

"Goodnight." Susan whispered, hugging him close and wrapping her body around him lightly

"G'night..." Peter sighed as the pair drifted off to sleep.

*Ten years later*

A lot had changed over the last decade; Franklin and Valeria had grown up and started to lead both hero and normal lives...well as normal as you can be, when you have the power to alter the fundamental forces of the universe and have THE greatest mind in the world.

But that wasn't ALL that changed along with the Fantastic Four.

Peter and Susan have had a child

It was a little girl and she was currently three years old.

Peter had gotten a little bit of grey in his hair, Susan looked almost exactly the same but she had a small streak of silver in her hair.

Peter was in his suit, his mask pulled up over his head, as he typed away on a computer. He was planning a new invention as he was a scientist but he was never obsessed with it and ignored his family

That was when an alarm on his computer came up with the words "Family Time". "Thank goodness for that." Peter smiled as he saved his project and headed out the door

He was getting bored out of his mind

"I wonder if T'Challa can help me with this...?" He wondered as he removed his mask and costume and swapped into his civilian clothes.

"Daddy!" a young girl cheered as she waddled over to him

"Hey Gwen." he smiled picking her up

Gwen Storm-Parker was his and Susan's daughter. Currently she didn't show any signs of powers, not that he or Susan cared too much, but she could still show them

"Hello Mr Parker. Glad you could join us." Susan jokingly spoke

"Why hello Mrs Parker." He smiled, kissing her gently

Gwen just giggled as she was in-between both of her parents. "Shall we go out for the afternoon?"

"I think that's a good idea." Susan nodded

"Let's go." Peter smiled, kissing her gently

And there we have the Parker-Storm family, enjoying their future together. After heartbreak and loss...they both came through it.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	86. Ororo & Emma Part 3 Chapter 86

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Storm & Emma Part 3 Chapter 86**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Spodermen: Maybe, maybe not. We're in a middle of a story tsunami, so there might be a chance.

Guest of November 1st, Number 1: Fem Beast? Um...Probably not.

Guest of November 1st, Number 2: They're coming, just be patient

Skywarp460: That's in the works.

Xample: We don't know that character as best as we should.

Mister k: Um...That...That's quite a pairing suggestion.

MooNight-Winter: Fem Dr Strange... that MIGHT work in a later chapter.

It has been some months since Peter and Emma opened their relationship to Ororo. He was currently sitting outside the X-Mansion in the gardens, while Emma and Ororo were conducting lessons. Peter was overlooking the gardens that were kept rather well, even making mental notes on the flowers for their wedding.

He wanted the wedding to be special

Not only was he marrying two amazing women...he'd be starting a family. The Stepford Cuckoo's would be his children, his future looked bright. And he wanted to start it off on the right foot.

And he would make sure he did

"Hello Father." Phoebe spoke as she and her sisters sat next to him

"Hi girls...Free period?" he asked with a smile

The three nodded, standing at his side

"Do you want to sit down?" He asked

"If you want us to." Celeste spoke

"Please. I kind of need to run some things past you." Peter spoke

The three nodded and did as he asked

"Are there...any flowers? Decorations or...something that I can surprise your mother and Ororo." Peter asked

The three chuckled with smiles

"What? What did I say?" Peter asked looking at his soon to be step-daughters

"It is cute how worried are about this." Celeste smiled

"It's just...I want to do right by them. I want to surprise them." Peter rubbed the back of his neck with a smile

"You'll do fine." Phoebe smiled

"Thanks girls." Peter smiled

*Time Skip, back at the Parker Home*

"How was work girls?" He smiled as he, Emma and Ororo arrived home

"It was very good lover..." Emma smiled

"I haven't been that relaxed in a lesson in a long time." Ororo answered

Peter smiled happily at that, kissing them gently

"You know...It's been a while since we've had a Spider Massage...Would you mind?" Emma purred

"Not at all." He smiled, kissing her snow white neck

Emma moaned lightly from Peter's kisses, Ororo began to feel left out "Don't I get anything?" She pouted

Peter chuckled and kissed her lips gently

"Okay...I better get the beds ready." Peter smiled

"Ooh...Yes please." Emma smiled

"Cannot wait." She smiled

"I think WE should be getting ready." Emma smiled

"I think that's a good idea." Ororo responded beginning to strip off.

Emma nodded, doing the same

Now both of Peter's fiancée's were naked, proud, strong and insanely beautiful. Both of them grabbed bathroom towels to cover their DD-Cup breasts and their slender figures. True, they could walk around their home naked...And they HAVE done that. But they would have to about their future husband's senses, as he'd have a nosebleed each time that happened.

And while that was cute and amusing they wanted their massage

"Ladies...Your reservation." Peter's voice spoke through the door

"Our massage awaits." Ororo smiled

"This will be fun." Emma added

*Time skip*

"Hmm...Your fingers were magic..." Emma moaned happily

"I can barely feel my senses..." Ororo added

"That's good to know..." Peter smiled rubbing his hands together after giving his two brides an hour long massage each.

He smiled, kissing their necks

"Hmm...Lips or fingers...Both are so good..." Emma purred making an innuendo

"I know." He chuckled with a smile

"So...What were you doing on your lonesome while we were teaching?" Ororo asked

"Thinking is all." He shrugged

"Really? JUST thinking?" Emma teased

"Well...You're gonna have to wait." Peter smiled

"Tease." Ororo chuckled

"Of course I am. Why else would you like my massages?" Peter chuckled

"Because they are great." Emma smiled

"That's one reason." Peter kissed her

"And perhaps it's because of you." Ororo added

"There's another." he responded by giving Ororo a kiss

The two smiled so relaxed they could fall asleep

'They are so gorgeous...' Peter smiled as he covered them with their towels

*time skip*

It was the wedding day for Peter and the two Queens; he was currently awaiting them at the altar dressed in a black and white suit, with a spider sigil on his lapel.

He smiled as they walked towards him together, pride filling his heart

Emma was wearing a white and silver wedding dress, her three clone daughters were the flower girls holding flowers that Ororo grew in her garden.

Ororo was wearing a similar designed dress but with lightning blue instead of silver.

'So beautiful.' he thought happily

Officiating the wedding was Dr Strange, Peter's best men were Johnny Storm and Logan.

As the brides stopped abreast of their future husband they smiled under their veils with fluttering hearts

"Dearly beloved we're gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Peter Parker, Emma Frost and Ororo Munroe..." Stephen spoke as the ceremony continued.

The room fell silent, everyone waiting in excitement

As Stephen continued to the vows, Peter's throat became dry. He wanted to say all the things that made him smile about them...But he was just choked up.

"Peter?" Emma and Ororo asked in worry

"Can...Can I have some water please?" He gulped

"Sure man." Johnny nodded, quickly running off and grabbing one

The brides and people chuckled lightly as this was completely understandable and some of them thought it was cute.

"Here you go." Johnny spoke carefully passing it over

"Thanks." Peter nodded and drunk it back immediately

"Ready?" Stephen asked

Peter nodded and cleared his throat. "Emma...Ororo, it's been...A long time since I've felt like this. Feeling true love. You both have shown me that...And I've returned it to you in kind. I can't believe...how lucky I am, standing here today...Becoming your husband. And...As you saw...I was just completely choked up." he smiled with an awkward chuckle, but each sentence was sincere "So... to put it simply... I will take you as my wives if you would take me as your husband."

Stephen smiled and spoke "Now the brides."

Emma cleared her throat; she and Ororo turned to him and under their veils were beaming smiles. "Peter...Since knowing you...you've filled the void in our hearts that...we thought we could fill with material things..." Emma spoke first

"But you've given us...genuine kindness, honest love...and a chance to live and love again." Ororo answered

"So yes...we will take you as our husband." they both answered in synch.

"You may kiss the brides." Stephen smiled

With that Peter lifted their veils, revealing the brides teary eyes underneath and they each participated in the three way kiss. With their connection the entire ceremony exploded with applause and cheers.

"With this display of love, by the power in me by magic and other sources, I hereby name these three: Man and Wives!" Stephen finished with a smile

*Time Skip*

It was now the honeymoon night; Emma and Ororo were walking towards the bedroom with their new husband and all three were hot and horny.

The three where kissing each other happily

"Hmm, hmm. Hmm..." Emma and Ororo moaned from the touch of Peter's lips upon their own.

"Is it wrong that I think you two are gorgeous in those dresses?" Peter teased

"No, it never would." Emma smiled

"Well then..." Peter spoke as he kissed down first Emma's then Ororo's necks "You both...look gorgeous...In those dresses..."

The two goddesses moaned from feeling his touch and began to strip his clothes off

Soon he was down to his boxers as the three fell on the king sized bed

"Damn...Guess it's my turn now..." Peter smiled as he began to caress off his wive's dresses revealing VERY sensual and seductive underwear "Oh my god...!"

"Do you like?" Emma purred

"We had them custom made for tonight." Ororo followed suit

"You... both look perfect." He gulped

"Which do you care to ravage...Our King?" Ororo teased "Ebony...?" as she began to guide his hand down to her naked bosom

"Or Ivory?" Emma added, slowly parting her panties from her waist exposing her pussy.

"... both." He grinned

"Good." the wives kissed him as they dragged his boxers off and exposed his ten inch member, fully erect and throbbing

"Try not to make the wind blow the house apart with a hurricane Storm." Emma teased

"No promises..." Ororo answered "Try not to clamp down on our husband's cock with your diamond form "Silver Boobs McGee."

"You remember that?" Emma frowned

"No fighting now...It's our honeymoon. And besides...I LOVE your boobs..." Peter teased

Emma chuckled with a smile, crawling up and kissing her lover

"Hmm..." Peter moaned as Ororo, slid around Emma and began to play with her body. The White Queen was enjoying being fondled by both sides of her body, she even felt her husband's member prodding her entrance, begging to ravage her.

"Time for some fun." Ororo smiled, aiming Peter's cock at Emma's entrance

"Don't we always?" Peter quipped as he felt his entire cock sheathed by Emma's pussy

Both the White Queen and Spider moaned as they felt euphoria wash over them. 'She...She's so tight!'

'Always so good!' Emma moaned

Ororo kissed along Emma's neck, massaging her ass gently

"Hmm..." Emma moaned happily as she was gently bobbing her pussy on her husband's cock. His member pulsing within her twitching pussy and she was aching for his seed.

"Em...Emma...I'm...I'm gonna cum." Peter moaned

"In me!" She moaned

"Where else?" Peter smiled, kissing her passionately as he came within her pussy. And still he was hard as Emma moaned from the kiss and he pulled out from her leaving her in Ororo's arms, who lay her down on the bed

"My turn now, Husband?" Ororo purred

"Of course..." Peter smiled as he kissed her tenderly

They both moaned as Peter slowly entered her

Ororo's pussy graciously accepted his cum soaked member as she felt it rise through her filling her. "Ah...Y-You're so tight..." Peter moaned

"Makes tonight all the more special..." Ororo smiled

Peter leaned into Ororo and kissed her passionately as he thrust quicker inside of her pussy

The two moaned as they held each other close, loving the feeling

'I...I'm cumming...I'm cumming!' Ororo moaned internally as a thunderstorm began to roll through

The two screamed, cumming

As Ororo calmed down Peter smiled at her, kissing her tenderly. "Didn't you promise to ease up in the lightning?" he teased "I'm gonna have to punish you now..." he whispered seductively into her ear

"Worth it..." Ororo answered

And outside the bolt of lightning from Storm's clouds shot across the sky...and zapped Scott Summers.

*time skip*

It was ten years later; Peter's company has become an empire of technology and enlightenment. But that wasn't the only thing that had changed for the Parker family: Emma and Ororo had given birth to two children. Ororo's was a girl who had her mother's eyes and long white; while Emma had a son with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Peter was sat at his desk, filling in forms

Throughout the years he and his family have expanded Parker Industries and help promote mutant kind throughout the world. But right now, it was the boring side of things.

Paper work.

Peter sighed heavily as he rubbed his eyes, he had begun to wear glasses since his vision was starting to go from long hours of squinting at a computer screen and working on experiments. Though it didn't stop him from becoming a "Professor" when at home with Ororo and Emma.

He was, of course, annoyed that his eyes where failing. He had to modify his mask and it was getting rough and annoying

Peter smiled as he laughed, standing up and hugging the two as they raced to him

"Hello husband." Emma walked through, wearing a respectable white dress.

"We were wondering what was keeping you." Ororo followed suit, wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black long bottomed trousers.

"It's seven, dad." His son added

"Oh...no... Dinner, I forgot. I'm sorry." Peter groaned "I just got caught up with all this stupid paperwork."

"Well, we're here now Mr Parker and we're giving you a week long leave of absence." Emma ordered with a kind smile

"... okay?" He gulped a bit nervously

"And the kids are going to stay with their uncle for the weeked." Ororo added

"Yes!" their daughter, Skye, smiled

"Awesome." their son, Richard, added

"Really? Why?" Peter asked

"Cause they haven't seen Uncle Logan for ages." Emma answered 'And it leaves US time for "The Professor".' she thought telepathically to her husband

Peter blinked and smiled happily

"I take it you two have your bags ready?" Peter asked

"Yep." Richard answered hugging him along with Skye.

"Well, then...It looks like I'm taking the week off." Peter smiled

"See you in two days Daddy!" Skye giggled

"I'll see you later." Peter hugged his children as the family went back home.

But on the way, with their kids taking the lead, Ororo and Emma winked to each other and whispered into Peter's about what they were going to do to him during the weekend...And it made the Spider-Man, scarlet.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	87. The Stepford Cuckoos Part 3 Chapter 87

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Stepford Cuckoo's Part 3 Chapter 87**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

To all reviewers who questioned about last chapter's title: It was an honest mix up, we've got over a dozen stories written/writing and it's confusing who was who in this story line. I apologise in full, I hope the rectified title change is okay and we hope you enjoy this next chapter

A: Here you are.

Guest of November 20th: I do not know those two characters.

Mister K: Ehh...We'll see.

It was a year since the Cuckoo's had lived with Peter, and honestly he had gotten used to them. Having their little psychic jokes every now and then, doing no harm; even the "accidental" openings of the bathroom so Peter could see them wet. But during all that time, the Cuckoo's HAVE been giving his libido a run for its money.

Keeping three teenage telepaths satisfied would take a toll on anyone

But today...he was going to take it easy, or at least he HOPED so.

The girls however had other plans; they wanted to shower their lover with a daylong gift. They were going to give him the "King's Treatment" something that they came up with on their own.

And if Peter knew this he wouldn't know if he should be afraid or happy

"Okay, ready?" Celeste asked as she and her sisters left their room.

"Ready." Mindee and Phoebe answered.

As they left all three of the girls were dressed in skimpy maid outfits...With VERY nice frills for decoration.

Peter had his back facing them, sitting in a recliner as he watched TV

'Hmm...Thank god it's the long weekend...' Peter sighed happily, almost drifting off to sleep.

But then the three entered his vision

"Oh...My...God..." Peter woke up in amazement.

"Hello Master..." The sisters smiled and bowed, the maid outfit had no covering around the breast area revealing their cleavage

He blinked, taking in each of their appearances and the small uniqueness they added to each outfit

Phoebe was wearing a blue coloured maid's dress, around her chest were diamond shaped cups and her blue ribbon choker.

Mindee was wearing a green coloured maid's dress, her breasts were held by two flowers and her green ribbon around her wrist.

And finally Celeste had her hair ponytailed with her red ribbon and her breasts held up by a pair of hearts.

"Wow." He muttered

"Just relax Master." Phoebe spoke

"We're here to make you comfortable." Mindee followed next

"And anything you want..." Celeste spoke next

"We'll give it to you." they spoke in unison.

"...Oh my god!" he squeaked

And then... he fainted

"I think we broke his brain." Phoebe commented

"Let's get him to his bed." Mindee added

Celeste nodded with a smile

'Master will be pleased.' the girls thought in unison as they levitated Peter into his bedroom.

*Small time skip*

Peter groaned lightly as he awoke in his bed, not knowing how he got there...but a faint memory of three beautiful maids entering her sight. 'What a weird dream.'

He slowly got up from his bed and saw that his being was covered in his pyjamas. "I...thought I was in my clothes...?"

He blinked, getting out of bed

"I'm gonna get a drink..." He rubbed his temples

He sighed, walking out of his room

And out of his room he saw Mindee, Celeste and Phoebe were walking around the apartment in maid outfits. And his pyjama's were making it known that he was aroused.

He blinked, amazed

"Master. We're glad to see that you're awake." Celeste smiled

"I um...Y-Yeah...I mean...What...what's all this?" Peter asked

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked "We are normal, right Master?"

"You. Dressed. Maids...Sexy...What?" Peter tried to answer in complete sentences but...failed.

"For you." Mindee smiled "A gift Master."

"A-A gift...For me?" Peter smiled lightly

"All of it." They nodded together

"This...Isn't it too much?" Peter asked

"Nonsense. You've done so much for us...We want to do something nice for you." Phoebe answered

"So we are giving you 'the King's treatment'." They said together with a smile

"The King's Treatment", what's that?" Peter asked

"Us." Phoebe began

"Waiting." Mindee added

"On." Celeste followed

"You." They finished together

"I...Am...Amazed." Peter gulped with a blush

They smiled and kissed him one after the other

'Holy cow...!' Peter smiled happily as his member was twitching under his trousers

He was honestly in for a hell of a day

As Peter was lead to the settee by Celeste, Phoebe and Mindee were waiting for him to give them an order.

Over the next few hours Peter gave light orders to the sisters: sitting next to him for cuddles and watching TV. Making lunch for the four of them...and asking Phoebe and Mindee to make out while he played with Celeste.

Okay the last one was to see how far they would go

"Okay...Okay, you can stop now." Peter spoke to the sisters.

"Th-thank you Master..." the two girls blushed

But they stayed close, their arms wrapped around each other and their breasts pushed together

"You know what? Come here..." Peter smiled and ordered lightly

"Master...?" Celeste panted from being played with

"I want to be with my three wonderful girlfriends." Peter kissed her nose.

They all smiled, sitting around him

"Now...For being such wonderful maids...I'M going to pleasure YOU." Peter smiled

The three smiled happily at that

"Oh...And I'm sorry I asked you to have a "twincest" moment." Peter apologised.

"We liked it." Mindee and Phoebe smiled

"Better than me?" Peter kissed up Phoebe's leg to her inner thigh.

"No." They moaned happily

"Good to know..." Peter whispered as he kissed his way up to Phoebe's pussy and began to tease Celeste's and Mindee's pussy with his fingers

The three moaned, Celeste and Mindee reaching down and grasping his cock together

'A DOUBLE hand-job? Oh man...' Peter thought, thinking kindly as his tongue began to penetrate Phoebe's pussy with his tongue

"Oh Master!" Phoebe moaned

'You're sweet...' He thought as he nuzzled his face into her pussy, rubbing her clitoris with his nose.

She gasped, arching her back

And since the sisters were of a hive mind, Mindee and Celeste arched back as well, releasing Peter's member in ecstasy.

Before they fell over a bit, their mouths near his cock

Their breath washed over his cock, making Peter moan

'So freaking good!' Peter thought happily

"I-I'm cumming!" Phoebe moaned as she squirted into his mouth

He smiled, lapping up her cum, as the two girls he was fingering began to lick his cock

"Hmm..." Peter hummed as he pulled back from tongue fucking Phoebe. "Ready...?"

"For what?" She smiled

"To be filled..." Peter responded kissing her and positioned his cock by her pussy

"No fair Phoebe! Stop hugging Master!" Mindee huffed, licking Peter's cock with Celeste

"We kiss...You suck?" Phoebe suggested as she kissed Peter

"He DOES have style." Rocket nodded

"Team Iron Man?" Quill asked

"Why not? He's got pyrotechnics." Rocket smiled

"Deal." Celeste grinned as she and Mindee began to lick and suck the cock that gave them so much pleasure

'Oh God...I-I should be pleasuring THEM...They've turned it around...' Peter moaned feeling his member twitch from the stimulation, feeling himself cum

"So, as we've seen the last few months, this Academy has been under attack a surprising amount." Tony said passionately

The cum splashed over their faces, the sisters smiling and lapping it up

Peter and Phoebe pulled back as Peter's member twitched within before the two girls faces, still erect and still wanting more.

"Now to please Master." Phoebe smiled as she lowered herself, Peter's cock entering her pussy

As Phoebe enveloped Peter's cock, all three sisters felt his 10 inch member "enter" him as their hive mind shared the pleasure.

And they moaned

'S-So BIG!' the girls thought as Peter began to thrust inside Phoebe's pussy with his saliva covered cock pushing deeper and deeper into her begging vagina.

No matter how many times they had done it they loved

'She...She's so tight! I...I'm gonna cum!' Peter moaned as he came deep within Phoebe's pussy

The three moaned, their hive mind making all three cum together

Mindee and Celeste squirted onto the floor as Phoebe's pussy tightened around Peter's member.

Peter slid out his cock from Phoebe's pussy, still covered with cum and pussy juice, and he aimed it for Mindee's pussy next. "Ready Min?"

"Please Master. Fuck me." She smiled goofily

"Of course..." Peter kissed her tenderly and slid his member into her pussy, arching her back and sent the sensation to her sisters.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck! Y-You're so BIG!' Mindee moaned as they kissed, Peter's cock twitching inside her and began to pulse his seed into her womb.

Phoebe and Celeste both moaned loudly, shaking

"I'm cumming Mindee..." Peter moaned

"In...In your maid Master...Fill my pussy." Mindee moaned

He moaned, filling her pussy

Peter panted, pulling his penis from her pussy...so much alliteration.

Our favourite spider slunk down to Celeste who's pussy was twitching happily and aching for their lover.

And now finally it happened, Peter pushed within her dripping wet cunt and Celeste moaned happily as she was now an ecstasy induced mess as she felt Peter's member thrust deep inside her.

She just moaned loudly, her body shaking against his

'You're just like a living vibrating cock-sleeve like this...It's intoxicating...' Peter thought to her as his cock twitched within her pussy and sprayed her womb with his sperm

The four collapsed, panting

'S-So...So full...' The sisters thought happily, drooling with ecstasy with pussies filled with sperm from their lover and Master.

"And...I'm spent..." Peter panted with a goofy smile

And then he fell over, falling asleep from exhaustion

*Time skip*

A few weeks later, Peter was cleaning around the house while the girls were currently were out for a day's shopping with their mother. "I wonder how the girls are doing...they've been out for a while."

He was curious but also nervous

That was when Emma and the girls came in with bags of new stuff and each of them had a smile on their face.

"Hey girls." He smiled

"Hello Peter." Emma answered

"Hi Master." the sisters smiled

"Um...What...what's with the smiles? It's kinda like the Village of the Damned a little bit." Peter spoke

"Oh...That's not very nice." Mindee pouted

"Not after we've got a couple if gifts for you." Phoebe added

"Really? You got me something?" Peter asked

"Of course they have." Emma answered

"Did you think we'd forget you?" Celeste asked

"No, no of course not." Peter answered "So... what is it?"

"You're gonna have to go through their items first before you get your gifts Peter." Emma spoke

"I...Okay...Okay..." Peter answered

"So... what do you want me to do?"

"Watch us put on our new dresses." the girls answered

"Oh...Boy..." Peter gulped

It was at least a half hour to an hour later; the girls tried on ALL their clothes and stripped out of them showing their physiques...Peter's blood was flowing QUITE quickly during all this. But the end soon came to which all the new clothes were worn and put away; Peter had his gifts coming next.

"Are... we done?"

"For our stuff? Yes." They nodded

"And it's a good thing to..." Emma chuckled pointing to Peter's hidden member, under a pillow.

"Now for your gift." they spoke as they sat next to him

"Um...I...I don't..." Peter spoke in confusion; that is until Celeste grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her stomach.

"... what?" He asked, not getting it

"Our gifts to you Master..." Phoebe answered

"Your gifts to us." Mindee added

"The gift of our love." Celeste answered

"We're pregnant." the sisters answered simultaneously

Peter was silent... and then gasped, fainting.

"...He took that well." Emma smiled

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	88. Alflyse Part 1 Chapter 88

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Alflyse Part 1 Chapter 88**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Richard1081: Yeah, that WOULD be funny, BUT dangerous. Can you imagine 12 children with psychic abilities in your household? NO secrets!

Mister k: I KNOW you want Fem TOAA, BUT Grey and I have plans elsewhere for such a character. And Fem TOAA would be classed as a "Cosmic Chapter" one for the 10's in the sequence.

A: First of all, I like your single "Nothing". Secondly: The stories end after 3 parts. If we keep adding to those stories it'd just be drawn out miniature chapters

Skywarp460: We're working on it.

Guest of November 29th: Not...possible really. Classic Inhuman pairings are a bit, hit and miss for us unfortunately.

Yggdrasil, The Tree of the Norse Cosmos and keeper of the Ten Realms it houses.

Asgard: Home of Odin, Frigga and Thor

Vanaheim: Home of the Vanir, the sister race of Asgardians

Jotunheim: Land of the Frost Giants and birthplace of Loki

Nidavellir: Home of the Dwarves and creation place of Mjolnir

Alfheim: Home of the Light Elves

Midgard: Home of Earth and its mightiest heroes

Niffelheim: Primordial world of Ice and those of dishonoured death

Muspelheim: Land of Eternal flame and home to Surtur.

Heven: Land of the Angels and home of Angela, sister of Thor.

But one realm has always been left behind; a realm, through no fault of its own, has been disregarded because of its people. Svartalfheim: Land of the Dark Elves.

For millennia the Dark Elves have been pushed aside and written as tricksters such as Loki or as war mongering as the Frost Giants, but mostly they are a mistreated and misunderstood race. True they have warriors as does any realm, but all they want is to unite their peoples under a single banner and stop all their warring factions.

Their home is that of lush dense forests, rolling hills and vast caves. Rivers run through the entire realm and farmlands are abundant for the benefit of its people.

But the Accursed Malekith who wanted war among the Realms has only dragged his realm's name through the mud even more than before and so a new ruler was chosen, one who cared for her people. Her name is Alflyse Queen of the Eastern Spires.

She was blue skinned like all of her people, with long flowing black hair that ran down to her waist, garbed in a flowing white dress with a pink centre that cascaded down from her D-Cup sized bosom to her legs, the dress had accents of gold along with a golden belt with amethysts and finally she wore shoulder length white laced arm gloves. Adorning her head was a crown circlet, where in the centre formed a curved arrow head with a Dark Elf Blue rhombus shaped gem in the middle.

She ruled from the Svartalfheim's castle, once belonging to Malekith, but he was now cast asunder in favour of the beloved Dark Elf Queen.

Though she loved her people and her home, she wanted to go into the nine-realms to have her realm respected as any other.

Her only thought was that if she married a noble and respectable hero it could help start negating the dark image Malekith's machinations made her people to be painted as. Plus a leader may help unite her people finally.

She imagined marrying Thor, Baldr or Hogun...But none would never be associated with her people. Either pride or lack of respect was mainly the reason...Surtur would only marry her for ensuing Ragnarok to fall in his favour, the Dwarves would only ravage their lands and turn it into a realm of further mountains of industry. And the only eligible noble remaining would be Hel of Niffelheim...and she wasn't a lesbian.

It seemed hopeless for the queen, but then she remembered the realm of Men: Midgard. Surely, THAT realm had a noble or a respectable hero that could love her and help unite its people

And if the Hero could not love her then she could at least seduce him and the two could find pleasure in each other even if there was no love there! Her people came first.

'Midgard...You have an abundance of heroes...All I ask "May I have one"?' Alflyse thought to herself "I am going to Midgard." She spoke to her castle members.

"Majesty? Midgard...Shall we assign a personal guard?" a Dark Elf asked, thinking of protecting their queen

"No. I should be fine." She smiled

"Very well Majesty." the guard answered letting their queen head to Midgard.

Alflyse left the room and travelled down to a portal which connected Svartalfheim to Midgard, she didn't use it very much because most times it was used by Malekith for malicious purposes and people would've gotten the wrong idea. But as she stepped through, she reminded herself to find their realm a king, or bring back a lover.

*Down on Earth, New York City*

Alflyse arrived in the middle of Central Park during the sunset past Strawberry Fields...And she almost glowed with the sun behind her. "Is...Is this Midgard?" She wondered "It's beautiful..."

She smiled as she looked around, spinning lightly. Meanwhile people where looking at her oddly

And some of them were even whispering among each other since not many people have seen a blue skinned human with a regal dress.

Alflyse stopped spinning and looked upon the different people who were looking at her, she was confused as she had never seen Midgardians but also she imagined that they were heroes.

"Excuse me, but is anyone here of noble birth or a hero?" Alflyse asked innocently

The populous looking at her shook their heads, just as confused as Alflyse was.

"Oh...Excuse me then." she spoke walking through the park.

Where could a hero worthy of her and her people be?

She walked through the people of New York, examining the various people and anything that looked heroic.

That was when she overheard and saw a continuation of a fight, people were running the opposite way for their protection, she saw a blinding light flying and blasting against the ground and a figure in red and blue leaping and jumping around dodging the attacks and landing blows on the light.

"Hey Electro, did you HAVE to fight when the lights were out? You've messed up a little bit there." the red and blue figure spoke

"Shut up you rotten pest!" Electro responded shooting bolts of electricity at the figure.

The Queen of the Dark Elf blinked, watching the battle in front of them

The red and blue figure leaped on top of the oddly shaped cart and leaped off again when "Electro" struck it again with his blinding light "Ooh...SO close."

"Stay still will ya?!" Electro snarled as he shot another blast of blue energy at the leaping individual

"Okay. HERE!" the figure spoke leaping into Electro's face as he shot a string covering the blue energy man's face and punched him to the ground.

Alflyse was amazed and she felt her heartbeat increase as she saw the impressive form of the Hero flipping through the air

She tried to focus her vision on the hero, trying to see his face...But all she could see were the colours adorning his costume and his voice as he taunted and quipped against the lightning villain.

But then he suddenly jumped away, using his body to shield some children from falling debris

'He cares greatly for others.' She thought continuing to observe the fight.

"ARGH!" the hero shouted in pain as he was being electrocuted

"That'll always be your weakness "Hero": people. Stop me...Or see them crushed!" Electro spoke as he blasted another bolt of lightning at a nearby building, sending large chunks of concrete and iron reinforcement poles down below.

"NO!" the hero shouted and shooting up a canvas web to protect the bystanders, at the cost of letting Electro go.

He panted as the debris was stopped, falling to his knees

The innocent people ran thanking the hero as they got so safety, the hero turned around and looked to the direction that Electro ran off to. "You're not getting away Electro!" the hero spoke as he swung away

Alflyse looked upon the hero who seemed to fly into the night; she felt that she had found the hero for the Dark Elf kingdom...and maybe a potential lover.

And so she smiled proudly

'A web, red and blue clothes, a strong will and greater heart and flies through the sky with webbing.' She thought 'I will find you, Hero.'

And with that he smirked happily

But the night scenery of New York covered the trail of the hero Alflyse was looking at. She had lost his location; there was only one thing left to do: wait the night out back in Svartalfheim. So with a wave of her hand she returned back to her home, determined to find him in the morning.

*Back in the Dark Elf Realm*

Alflyse had returned home safely, the smile she had back in Midgard remained and she was determined to find the hero the next day.

She honestly wasn't sure how though

But the things she did know: was his voice, description, his powers and his good heart.

"Majesty, have you found someone already?" the handmaiden asked kindly

"Yes I have, but I am unsure of where he is until tomorrow on Midgard." The queen answered

"Shall I tell the people?"

"No, not yet. I do not wish to give my people false hope." Alflyse answered "But if this goes as planned, THEN we will rejoice."

"Very well my Queen." She bowed

*Next day, down on Midgard*

Alflyse had reawakened, wearing her more casual attire...which looked like her clothes from last night but they covered more of her bosom and legs.

"Now...to find the hero from last night." She spoke kindly, taking a breath in from the park air and began to walk into town.

Unbeknown to her she was spotted by one of the Avengers "Nova" in his civilian clothes and he raced back to Avenger's Tower to tell them what he just saw.

*At Avengers Tower*

Inside the Tower was Captain America Falcon, Steve Rogers, Thor Jane Foster, Captain Marvel and among others were there. Nova AKA Sam Alexander flew up through the Avenjet landing bay in a bit of a panic. "G-Guys...There...There's a..." He panted from running to a hidden location to the Tower in his uniform.

"Whoa, easy Sam...What're you talking about?" Falcon asked

"Dark Elf!"

"What?" the team asked in shock

"A Dark Elf? Malekith?" Jane Foster asked

"No. A chick one." Sam replied

"A woman Dark Elf?" Falcon asked

"It's not uncommon Falcon." Jane answered "It's not like elves, dwarves and Asgardians are born from magic."

Falcon blushed a bit at that, before everyone refocused on the task

"So what does this woman want?" Carol asked "What was she doing?"

"I...She was just...Coming out of her portal." Nova answered "And she's... walking around. Looking for someone."

"LOOKING for someone? Who could she be searching for?" Steve asked

"I dunno...But last night there was talk about a Dark Elf as well." Nova added "My mother and sister saw one last night at Central Park."

"It might have been the same one?" Captain Marvel shrugged

"Possibly. But we can't go without keeping an eye on her." Falcon spoke

"Thinking of doing the job yourself Sam?" Jane smirked

"Um-I...I...What; no. I was just-" Falcon stuttered

*With Alflyse*

The Dark Elf Queen hummed as she looked around New York, getting an idea to just lure the Hero to her realm

'Causing chaos would be a way to bring the hero here...But I don't want to be Malekith, I want him to come to me on his own.' She pondered 'Maybe a sign or a signal?' She thought

She hummed, rubbing her chin

"Hmm...I can't decide..." She frowned

Within a few moments Spidey flew past fighting The Vulture. "Gah! You annoying insect! I'll rip you to shreds!" the winged elderly villain shouted

"Hey Toomes, why don't you retire? I hear Pleasant Hill is quite lovely this time of year!" the hero spoke throwing a punch at the flying villain

"He's here. I can see him properly now." Alflyse smiled following the fight

She smiled, running after him

She saw him clear as day as the green winged suited enemy fought with the red and blue suited hero. "I'll slash you to ribbons!" Toomes snarled with his robotic claws

"No thanks, I like my limbs where they are." the hero quipped as he kicked Vulture's arm causing him to spin in the air.

'What is his name?' Alflyse thought hoping to hear his name

The fight continued for a few more minutes until the red and blue hero fought against his flying enemy and both plummeted to the ground in a spiral.

Alflyse ran over to see the result of the fight...And what she saw was the red and blue clad hero standing triumphant, his mask was torn and his right lens was gone, his torso was only slightly cut from the wings, bust she saw the spider in the centre of of his chest and the web that adorned his torso.

"Are...You okay Ma'am?" the hero turned and saw Alflyse

"Yes...Yes I am fine. What you did...Defies wonder." She smiled

"That was nothing...I was...fighting Shocker and Rhino earlier..." He panted, feeling the fatigue from the entire day.

"I must ask...What is your name?" Alflyse asked

"I'm...I'm Spider-Man." Peter smiled before falling into her arms from exhaustion.

'Spider-Man...' Alflyse smiled as she cradled him in her arms.

*Time Skip*

Spider-Man was currently in a bed, alone and without his mask and costume and resting under a quilt made of animal furs

He yawned, stretching as he slowly sat up

He breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with fresh air and exhaled slowly. He had felt the weight of the world been lifted from his shoulders...and he felt great. He didn't even realise that he was in different pyjamas or even getting out of a fur quilted bed, he just slowly walked to the window and with a freeing yawn he looked out and instantly woke up. He was in a castle, surrounded by a town, surrounded by forests, mountains and rivers.

"... What?" He muttered

"Ah, you're awake." A soft female voice purred behind him, Peter looking over his shoulder to see Alflyse leaning against the doorframe, her long seductive blue skinned leg hanging out... well... seductively

"I-I-aye, yi, yi..." Peter spoke and almost drooled seeing this seductress swaying towards him

"I imagine...This is a lot to take in?" Alflyse asked in a sultry tone

"A... I... well... Yea." He nodded, gulping

"Well..." Alflyse asked as she stroked up Peter's body "Shall I give you a summary of where you are and who I am?" her D-Cup sized bosom pressing against his chest through her thin blouse and through his pyjamas.

"S... sure." He gulped. It was like every tiny movement she made was calculated to make him want her even just a tiny bit more. The way certain muscles moved, the way she held certain words or letters as they rolled from her lips, the shapes her lips made as she spoke and even something as simple as how her face was framed by her hair each second as said hair moved

"My name is Alflyse, I am Queen of Svartalfheim...And I have chosen you to help unite this realm and help my people." Alflyse answered "My people...we have been trodden upon and have a terrible reputation from others of our kind, despite the majority of us being bystanders in a war that wasn't our fault."

"I... I'm sorry to hear that." Peter gulped

"But now...We have a chance to be redeemed." She smiled, leaning in closer

"How?"

"If I marry a king or a noble hero..." She brushed against his lips

"O... oh." Peter nodded, not connecting the dots. But he couldn't hold it back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her as close as he could go his body and kissed her deeply

The two kissed with a passionate embrace, Alflyse's tongue danced with his, her breasts slipped from her robe exposing her voluptuous bosom and pressed them against Peter's body. "Will you be...My King?" She whispered seductively into his ear

"Y... yea." He nodded, overwhelmed

"Then come My King...Your Queen wishes to embrace you." Alflyse moaned as they waltzed to the bed

Peter's fingers stroked through her luscious black hair, cupping the back of her head as they kissed. His member growing through his pyjama bottoms and peaking through the top, pushing up her dressing gown by her pussy. "Hmm, hmm...!" Alflyse blushed feeling his member rub against her waist.

"You're...You're so beautiful..." Peter moaned feeling her skin press against his.

"Flatterer..." the Dark Elf Queen blushed with a glowing smile, removing his bed shirt and exposed his muscular torso and arms "Gods..." She gasped

"Heroes have good regimes..." Peter quipped

She stared at him in amazement, kissing over his chest and arms

Peter smiled at what was happening, so he decided to return the favour by slowly stripping Alflyse's bed dress off, revealing her nude blue body to him.

He looked at the beautiful naked blue skinned woman, amazed at just how beautiful she was

"May...May I...?" Peter whispered to her

"May you" what?" Alflyse smiled

"My I...Ravage your beautiful body?" He repeated

"Yes...Yes you may..." Alflyse smiled as she let Peter come down on her; he began to rub, tease and lick her bosom, his hands caressing her soft mounds that filled the palms of his hands; stroking her down to her stomach and rubbing her like she was a kitten within his grasp. Finally he then followed down to her pussy, her pubic hair was trimmed back revealing a bald and dripping wet vagina, twitching for Peter to plunge into her.

"I...Have something to give you..." Peter teased as he began to gently rub her pussy with his finger

"Wh-What is it...?" Alflyse panted and then her eyes widened as she saw Peter removed his trousers exposing his ten inch long and five inch thick member. "G-Gods..." She gasped in awe.

"You suck me off...I suck you off..." He answered

She smiled excitedly, falling to her knees and grasping his hard and long member

"I've never seen one so big..." She smiled as his member was being stroked by her hands and her cheek.

"It...It's kind of embarrassing through the suit at times..." Peter chuckled

She smiled, opening her mouth wide and taking it inside showing her skill

"HMM! G-God...Your mouth...it's...so warm..." Peter moaned as she began to bob her head slowly, teasing his cock-head with her tongue as she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist.

She began to bob her head faster, grinning happily

"L-Lyse...I-I'm cumming!" Peter moaned as he filled her mouth with his seed, it spilling down the side of her mouth

She coughed, pulling back and covering her mouth to help swallow the cum with the leftover cum splattering on her face

"I-I'm sorry. I...I was just...backed up..." Peter panted, apologising to his lover

"There...there was so much...And you're still hard..." She muttered

She looked up in amazement, blinking

"I think now...It's my turn..." Peter smiled lightly, pulled Alflyse from the floor onto the bed and began to tease and kiss her sapphire blue pussy with his tongue.

He smiled, entering her pussy and he heard her moan loudly

'Her moans, her taste...Even THEY are intoxicating...' Peter thought as he teased her clit and tongue fuck her pussy, her insides tasted sweet like honey with blackberry. 'EVERYTHING about her is perfect.'

"Oh! Oh yes! You're so good!" The queen moaned

Peter's member twitched in accordance upon hearing the praise from this beautiful Elven woman and made his attempts to make her cum even more so. 'I want her...I want her so much...!' Peter thought as he slid a finger into her asshole hoping that would help stimulate her enough

Alflyse gasped, her hips bucking

"M-My hero! I-I am cumming!" Alflyse moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and squirted into Peter's mouth

Peter was shocked but happily lapped up her cum

"M-My hero...M-Make love...Make love to me...Become my King..." Alflyse moaned happily

"I will...But just one thing: my name...It's Peter..." Peter whispered as his cock slid close to her dripping pussy

"P-Peter...My King, Peter..." Alflyse panted happily as she felt his member enter her.

"L-Lyse!" Peter moaned happily as his cock was sheathed by her pussy and felt her constrict around him

She moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around him

Peter began to thrust deep within her pussy, his member pounding against the roof of her womb. "Lyse, Lyse!" He moaned as he kissed her, his pussy juice stained tongue mixed with her cum stained mouth; the two were becoming drunk with endorphins and euphoria

"Why... do you call me that?" She moaned

"It's a nickname...Don't you like it?" Peter asked as he was still thrusting inside her.

"... I love it!" She smiled, screamed and moaned as she kissing him lovingly while she came

And with that Peter came into Alflyse's pussy filling her womb with his seed.

The two slowed to a stop, panting heavily as they both fell to sleep. The King and Queen had the start of a long passionate affair and the beginning of their reign together.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	89. Angela Part 1 Chapter 89

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Angela Odinsdottir Part 1 Chapter 89**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Spiderfan: Not sure who that is, but we might make that pairing.

Shadowblade: Thanks for that.

Shadodemon123: Thanks for reviewing again.

A: Hela is on the table. Don't worry.

Guest of December 8th: It's being sorted out. Don't worry.

Centuries ago, a war spread throughout the ten realms of Yggdrasil. The realms that were locked in this conflict were the Gods of Asgard against the Angels of Heven. The war was long and bloody with neither side being victorious...that is...Until the Queen of Angels held an infant in her arms calling down to Odin Borson, The All Father. "ODIN! Stay your forces! Surrender to us...And I will spare your daughter's life!"

Odin called out his daughter's name "You...You damnable honourless creature! How DARE you steal my daughter away? And YOU demand our SURRENDER?! NEVER!"

"Then you have damned her." The Queen answered killing the newborn babe.

Seeing his child die before his vision, Odin's wrath grew to such an extreme he exploded it into a shining bright light that replicated the energy of the Bifrost, he forced all the angels of Heven back to their own realm and destroyed the "branch" connecting Heven to the rest of the realms.

"Never...Never again...will you come. You Angels...Are banished." Odin snarled, tears draining from his face. Tears of rage...Tears of sadness...tears of remorse.

Back on Asgard the remaining gods returned, Frigga awaiting the return of her husband and their child...But all she saw was the King of Asgard, her husband, without.

Sound became muted on ears as they talked; Frigga's look turned from hope to that of sadness. She wept into her husband's chest crying out the child that was stolen from them...their daughter was gone. A soul so innocent had been snatched away before they could see her grow...to show her love...to be parents and let her grow with siblings.

*In Heven*

The Queen was stunned, the Odinforce had ripped them away from reality and stranded them in their own realm with no connection to Yggdrasil...And all that was left of was the babe she had killed. "Throw it away. I don't want to see it anymore." the queen ordered her handmaiden, handing over the bundle to the angel

"Y-Yes Majesty..." the maiden answered, flying away from her mistress she heard the baby crying. She was alive! "Hush...hush baby...I'll...I'll look after you." The handmaiden had soft chestnut hair that flowed down to her shoulders; her body was toned with B-Cup breasts were protected by golden armour with blue leather.

Upon those words the baby looked up at her and smiled with a toothless smile.

Suddenly a figure appeared before the handmaiden, it was Weaver. "She likes you." She smiled

"Wh-who are you? An Asgardian?" The handmaiden asked

"No...No I'm not...But I've got a message for you and the little one here." Weaver answered

"What is it?" the maiden asked

"A hero will come and he will bear the mark of a spider, your people will return to Yggdrasil and your little angel will soar." Weaver answered before she vanished

"What?" The Maiden muttered

*Time skip*

It was now the Twenty-First Century down on Midgard, but in Heven time had remained perfect. The paradise of Heven remained as the denizens continued their lives, most of them had given up on their long standing hatred of Asgard, but some remained vigilant in case of an attack.

One of whom was training in the fight-yard, she was a beautiful red haired woman; she was wearing gold and silver armour over her arms, legs, waist and bosom. Around her waist was a large brown leather and silver studded belt that surrounded the purple panties that covered her lower privates and a white waist-cloth covered her posterior down to her ankles; held on the belt was a sword scabbard that seemed to be made from multiple strips of leather but tied in a tapestry of purple, red and gold. Her arms were covered in silver coloured armour but the joints were gold and her left shoulder had a prominent red accented silver bracer. Her legs were covered up to her lower top leg in gold plate-mail. Her shoulders were clad in similar gold and silver plate-mail but the right one was pointed outwards while the left went down to from her shoulder to her arm. Her breasts, C-Cup in size, were covered in gold plate-mail that gave her distinct cleavage; her face had a golden winged helmet that exposed her face but covered her ears. And finally in her hands was a great silver sword with a golden hilt being struck at an empty training dummy made from strong armour.

This was Angela

She was Heven's most promising fighter and she didn't disappoint, but something kept nagging at her head: she wanted to leave her home and learn more...But due to the disconnection of Heven to Yggdrasil it was near impossible.

And that enraged her

She struck down her blade through the armour of the training dummy, lodging it within the scarecrow "bones" within

"Angela...Angela come here." a kind motherly voice spoke to her

"Mother..." Angela turned around as she pulling her sword out from the dummy with her massive strength "Why are you here?"

"I came to check on you." her mother answered. Angela's mother, former handmaiden to the Queen of Angels, had now gotten older, greying in her hair, but still remained beautiful.

"I'm fine..." her daughter answered, though holding back her anger.

"No you are not." Her mother frowned

"I-" Angela began to speak, but she saw her mother's look...the one where she KNEW she wasn't telling the truth. "You're right...You're right...I want to leave home. I wish to become a warrior, but being BOUND here...I...I feel STRANGLED."

"I know...I know...But maybe...Maybe things will change." her mother placed her hand on Angela's shoulder. She wanted to hug her, but her daughter felt embarrassed being hugged out in public.

She found that cute and yet childish

"Come now...You've been training all day." her mother spoke kindly

"Fine." She huffed

As they headed home, a sound that resonated out like a wall of glass being shattered then reforming like a tree branch growing from the wreckage. Something major had happened and it had their realm all in a state of excitement.

The entire realm was approaching the approximate location of where the sound originated...and that was when they saw it: the glorious rainbow bridge reforming to the ground...The Bifrost...had come back.

"... What happened?!" The red haired warrior asked

"Ygg...Yggdrasil...We're connected...The Bifrost has been reconnected." an angel spoke as the rest of their kind gazed upon the miracle they had been denied for millennia.

"But why?" Another asked

"I don't know..." the Angel answered honestly

"But after all this time...We're reconnected. We're free to fly through the World Tree." another angel answered

Angela was silent... and then grinned, running to the light

"Angela! Wait!" her mother called out but she was gone, she had been teleported away.

"... no." She muttered in fear

Angela raced down the rainbow bridge, running as free as she felt as a child...But now finally stretching her legs, freeing her wings...if she had any. But what she didn't realise was her destination. She was running straight down to the middle realms.

Towards Midgard...

*Elsewhere*

Down on Midgard Thor and Spider-Man were fighting against a group of Frost Giants that invaded the Realm of men.

"Where did these guys COME from?!" Peter groaned

"I don't know. But something extremely powerful must have activated the Bifrost. But only Heimdall or Odin can do that." Thor, being the alter ego for Jane Foster, answered.

"... Meh." Spidey shrugged jokingly, back-flipping over a Frost Giant

"Oh...Not again!" Spidey groaned

It was Angela, yet Spider-Man and Thor were shocked to see the figure appear before them.

"... A hot babe?" Spidey blinked

"Ahem." Thor cleared her throat

"What?" Peter asked

"RARGH!" the Frost Giant began to slam his ice-club down upon the now appeared female, seeing it as a threat.

The woman glanced at it and after a millisecond of widened eyes she had cut its hand off

"ARGH!" The Frost Giant roared in pain as its appendages were cut off.

"Damn!" Peter called out in shock

"She's brutal." Thor added

The next thing the Frost Giant knew... it was headless.

"Timber...!" Spider-Man shouted as the headless Frost Giant toppled backwards.

"Who...Who are you?" Thor asked as she floated down to Angela's level

Angela turned to see that other enemies were fighting against these oddly clad people, whom she assumed to be good people.

"I am Angela, mightiest warrior of Heven!" She called, holding up her massive sword

Spider-Man and Thor looked at each other and shrugged "Sorry, never heard of you."

Angela was frozen... and dropped her sword in shock

"Y-You...You haven't...?" Angela frowned

"Um...I think we broke her." Thor answered

"Damn." Spidey flinched

"Um...Excuse me...You okay Miss?" Spidey asked

She stopped, looking up at him

"Do you need a hand at all?" Peter asked

She blinked, looking him up and down with her mouth slightly ajar

"Err...Hello...Are you okay?" Peter asked

All Angela could do... was remember the prophecy that her mother told her as a bed time story

"A hero will come and he will bear the mark of a spider, your people will return to Yggdrasil and your little angel will soar." Her mother's words echoed through her mind...Here stood a man bearing the mark of a spider!

This man would help her gain her wings!

"You!" Angela proclaimed making Peter jump back in shock "You will give me my wings!" She smiled

"... What?" He blinked

"You will give me my wings. You are the man bearing the spider!" Angela spoke with a spark in her eyes she thought she had lost.

"... What are you talking about?"

"All my life I have heard the words that a hero bearing the mark of a spider will give me my wings! YOU are that person!" Angela smiled

Peter just blinked and began to back up

"W-Wait...You can't go! You haven't given me my wings!" Angela began to follow him

Peter began to back up more and more... before outright running as the girl chased after him

"Thor HELP ME!" Spidey called out

"I...I honestly don't know what's going on right now." Thor answered with a sweat-drop going down her head

She scratched her chin, unsure of what to do as her hammer whizzed around behind her and kicked the asses of all the Frost Giants by itself like it was alive before it flew back to her hand

"Good girl Mjolnir." She spoke to her hammer.

"THOR!" Spider-Man called out

"Give me a minute." Thor answered

And she turned around, walking away as she swung her hammer and whistled

"Come back here Spider-Hero!" Angela spoke

"Darn you, Thor!" Peter ran off then web-swung off with Angela hot on his tail.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	90. Fem-Mephisto Part 1 Chapter 90

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Fem Mephisto Part 1 Chapter 90**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 ***trumpet fanfare***

 **Hello and welcome to the 90th chapter of Spider-Man One-Shots. Grey and I thought that for every 10th chapter we have a "Cosmic Chapter" where Spidey has won the heart of a Cosmic Being. All of them are fair game: Gali, Eternity, Death, Fem-Living Tribunal etc. What sort of trouble can Spidey have when he's faced with love from a Cosmic Being? Just wait, read and find out.**

Reviewers:

Guest Chapter 89, December 11th: No we didn't...Did we? I honestly didn't know if Angela WAS part of the Spawn-Verse.

Man285: She's on the TBD list.

The Immortal Doctor Reid: What the heck is a Sekirei?

NverMind: Nice suggestion. We'll put it on the list.

Shadodemon123: Oh, happy birthday buddy.

Darkseid123: Badly. Odin would react, badly.

Mister k: That's a good suggestion...But we've already got Laura Kinney, so...Kinda redundant. But we have someone STRONGER than TOAA in the future.

Guest Dec 16: Maria Hill Part 2 is coming up. Don't worry.

Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:

Guest Chapter 89, December 11th: Angelina is part of the marvel universe. She is cannon. She is Thor's sister. Don't try and be smart

The realm of Hell, a place of desperation and hopelessness...But one person was cheering among themselves for doing something that none thought possible: strike a deal with Spider-Man.

She made him surrender his marriage to Mary Jane!

"Oh...This is WONDROUS! I've finally got one over those fools who doubted me!" The demon cheered to itself "And finally I can rid myself of these damned awful rags!"

The demon looked like a red skinned man, naked besides a cape, but soon the form began to shift and change

His body began to change into that of a seductive woman. Long flowing black/red hair going down to her peach shaped buttocks, E-Cup breasts and an hourglass figure. "Hmm...MUCH better..."

The main thing? The woman was currently naked.

"Hmm...my real body...how I've missed you..." She smiled caressing her body

She moaned as she rubbed her body, imagining it was the one known as Spider-Man doing this to her

"Hmm...yes...You can have me Spider...!" She smiled

"Now that you've married ME instead of her." She grinned as history changed

The history of their universe began to warp around the history of Spider-Man. Lives and loved ones were altered, people that have died were alive again and love was rewinding and rewritten as platonic friendship.

Myphistia, the real name of this queen of evil, smirked as she watched history shifting to the way she wanted. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath of happiness

*On Earth*

Peter yawned as he awoke, smiling as he looked around his nice looking apartment

"Hmm...man...what a weird dream..." He spoke to himself as e got out of bed

He stretched, walking down to the living room.

His roommate, a blonde haired blue eyed girl, was eating breakfast in front of their TV

"Hmm. Morning Peter." She spoke after swallowing her food. "Sleep well?"

"Morning Gwen, yeah I did...Weird dream though." Peter scratched his head as he got some cereal.

"What dream?" The girl asked

"Well it had: me, you, Mary Jane...my Aunt May...Goblin...and some weird shadow thing but...kinda hard to remember it." Peter answered as he slowly forgot the dream

"MJ?" Gwen asked before she yelled in panic as she saw the time "Damn it! I'm late! She is going to KILL me!"

"She won't kill you." Peter chuckled "Later."

"I've missed our last three dates because of hero stuff, ass! And I'm planning on proposing to her!" Gwen snapped from her room

Well...Yeah she might kill you. Look, don't listen to me. You KNOW I'm bad at dating stuff." Peter admitted

"Says the guy who's been dating the same girl for five years and is already engaged." She replied, running out wearing a dark black/green dress with a purple purse and heels. She was hoping through the main room, trying to get her right shoe on

"Two for two, you've got me there." Peter deadpanned. "And yes, you look great." He spoke before Gwen asked if she looked good.

"Thanks. I'll tell MJ you said hi." She smiled, waving at him before she ran outside

Peter sighed with a smile "Thanks Gwen..." He slumped into a chair and continued to eat his cereal until the phone rang. "Hmm?" He wondered as he swallowed and answered it "Oh. Hello..." He smiled seeing the caller ID.

"Hey babe." A soft seductive female voice said from the other end of the line

"Hey...Morning." Peter smiled "Sleep well?"

"I dreamed about you last night." The seductive voice spoke

"You tend to do that a lot." He chuckled

"I know...but I had a SPECIAL dream...You, me and a LOT of fun." The voice answered

"Again, you do that a lot Lil." Peter laughed, using a nickname

"Ooh...Say it again, my love..." The now named "Lil" purred

"Fine. I love you Lil." He smiled

"Oh...! You royal tease..." She purred happily "Are we going to meet up today?"

"Yes. I'll be around at 1... Unless you decide to pop around earlier. Again." He joked

"Ooh, what a good idea." Lil smiled "See you then."

Peter chuckled as he ended the call, remembering his life as he relaxed

*Flash back, years ago*

Years ago Peter was swinging through New York time before he was Gwen's roommate

Back when he was still in High School. Only shortly after he became Spider-Man

And he was still learning, even going to try and get a girlfriend

As he was walking around he gasped as he bumped into someone, the two falling to the floor with him on top of them

"Ow...Oh...Sorry." Spider-Man apologised

"My fault to." The woman smiled, Peter looking down to see her beautiful face

She had beautiful blue eyes, flowing dark red hair that almost seemed black and a small cute nose

"W... Wow." Peter blinked, his cheeks bright red

"Wow yourself...Are...Are you Spider-Man?" The woman asked

"W... What? No! No! I'm Peter Parker! W... Why would you think I'm Spider-Man?" He laughed nervously

"Sorry, but the way you moved...Kinda reminded me of him." The woman teased

Peter laughed nervously, sitting up

"I'm Lilith." The woman smiled

"Lilith? Kind of an unusual name." Peter answered "But pretty."

"I..." Lilith blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear "You think it's pretty?"

"Yea." He nodded with a nervous chuckle

"Um...Well, Peter Parker...Maybe...You can show a girl around? I'm kinda lost." She answered

"What are you looking for?" He laughed nervously as he helped her stand up

"Well...Someone to show me around New York." Lilith flirted lightly with him

"I... sure." He gulped, looking at her form

Lilith was insanely beautiful, shoulder length red/black hair and her red eyes. Her delicate facial features, her slender form, it being a blue denim jacket and white shirt hiding her E-Cup sized bosom, her blue jeans and black shoes. On the floor was a black backpack with red markings, showing that she was a tourist at least.

"O... Okay." Peter nodded nervously, grasping her bag for her and passing it to her

"Thank you...You're such a gentleman." Lilith smiled

Peter blushed, smiling.

And little did he know this was the start of a beautiful friendship

*End flashback*

'Those were the days...' He chuckled "Well...I better get moving...Can't make my fiancée wait."

That was when the door opened and said woman walked in

"Flaming hell, that was fast." Peter chuckled seeing Lilith already dressed

"Told you I might stop by early because of your idea." Lilith winked, walking over and hugging him

"Yeah but...Within minutes to talking to you? You're something magical." Peter kissed her.

She giggled, as if knowing something he didn't.

Lilith had become a big part of his life after they met.

She was there, when he and Gwen became good friends. She helped MJ and Gwen get together after she and Peter suggested a double date.

Peter always thought that the where straight until that point, the two even flirting with him, but after talks with Lilith they seemed to change their tune

"Listen...If we're alone..." Lilith purred, walking her fingers up his chest

"Oh, we're alone. Gwen went out to see MJ." Peter answered with a smile

"Oh...Well, let me rephrase...Now that we're alone...How about we have a little play?" Lilith asked kissing his chest to his lips.

"Sure." Peter chuckled with a small smile, kissing her

'I win...I'm with My Spider...' Lilith thought happily as they embraced

Peter could not believe how amazing his life had become, and he knew it was all because of this woman.

He revealed his identity to her a month or so after they started dating... And she already knew.

Turns out she had a photographic memory and that Spider-Man saved her a few days before she met Peter.

When Spider-Man grabbed her to save her she felt a unique scar on his chest, an x shaped scar that was actually two different scars that crisscrossed each other. One was a smooth crescent moon shaped slash from Kraven the Hunters knife that he didn't dodge properly. The other was a jagged slash from the Lizard's claw

But when she put her hand on his chest when he fell on her when they first met she felt the scar and knew he was Spidey

The fact she knew made their relationship so much easier throughout the years

Thanks to her positive attitude both of his clones, Ben and Kaine, were able to put aside their differences and live freely. Ben was dating another super heroine called She-Hulk and Kaine had a different civilian girlfriend every month or two.

And then there was the Green Goblin. When Osborn found out who Spider-Man was he kidnapped Peter's friend Gwen and tried to kill her by throwing her off a bridge but Peter caught her. But Osborn? His glider broke, one of the holsters for his feet broke and he fell of his Glider. Peter tried to save him but he died when the webbing caused a whiplash

It was difficult for Peter to accept that he may have killed a person, but Lilith told him "He was dead before the save. No-one could've survived that fall, even if you DID help."

Gwen had found Osborn's lab and with Peter's help perfected the Goblin Formula. And what better way to spit in Osborn's face is to have a new hero use his name and wipe away all memory of his incarnation of the name

Harry, The Green Goblin's son but none of his madness, was running Oscorp into its fifth consecutive year of positive production. Harry even started dating a nice woman called Liz Allen.

All in all life was good.

"That was amazing Peter." A naked Lilith smiled, hugging Peter

"I know you where." He smiled weakly

"I'll be back. Need to ladies room." She giggled awkwardly before running off. As she entered the bathroom she was surrounded by red mist, Myphistia taking her place

Myphistia laughed in victory as she looked down at the golden band around her ring finger, the symbol of the marriage that Mary Jane had surrendered

Oh! But the queen of hell had been merciful. She knew Gwen and Mary Jane would make her relationship with Peter hard, both wanting him, but a bit of subtle manipulation was used. MJ had been bi, as a party girl you almost expected that, but Gwen and as straight. Luckily she HAD been curious. All Myphistia, in the guise of Lilith, had to do was look them in the eye and put them in a trance.

With the girls hypnotised she had then brought their feelings for women forward, vastly over taking their love for men, and then once she broke the spell just gave subtle suggestions that lead to them giving it a try

She also saved Gwen, as to keep Mary Jane away from Peter and to keep herself as Peter's number one girl in his life. She made Goblin throw Gwen just half a second later and Peter start saving her half a second EARLIER. This entire second saved the blonde.

And a small spell to break the straps and pads holding Goblin to his glider lead to one less monster hurting her Spider.

Gwen becoming the second Green Goblin? Unexpected and not part of her plans but it helped.

With no Green Goblin the original Scarlet Spider survived. And with her there she avoided the fighting, the emo-ness and the confusion. She also saved Kaine and gave them both happy lives.

Her only problem was the Black Cat, Felicia Hardy, but she had been doing a long and slow game to have her and Kaine have a wild night of passion and, after deciding to give it a go, be happy.

'I can't believe that all this went to plan. The dealing and the scheming, the chase...It's all done!' She thought happily 'He is mine.' she smiled as she looked in the mirror 'Peter... He loves me. He is mine.'

"Oh really?" A woman's voice asked behind her. It was a cowgirl with silvery shoulder length hair and tiger-eye coloured eyes. She had a long duster coat and leather musketeer boots, a red shirt and blue jeans, a spider motif bandanna around her neck and goggles around her Stetson hat. "Proud of yourself?"

"Yes I am, Weaver. What, I can't be happy in ONE of the universes of this bloody Multi-verse?" The demon woman frowned

"I have no problem with you being happy, nor do I have quarrel with Peter being happy with you." Weaver spoke "But is it REAL? You rewrote a personal timeline, not a small feat."

"It IS real! I did not change the way ANYONE felt! Peter GENUINELY fell for Lilith! And Lilith IS me! I am showing him my real form at our wedding night!" She snapped

Weaver didn't respond with words, she just looked at her with a penetrating gaze like a grandmother. To which she was; Weaver is the grandmother of ALL spider totems and she loved all her grandchildren: Spider-Men, Spider-Women, Spider-Boys, Spider-Girls, The Klyntar Spiders (depending on the Universe) and even Spiders from other universes outside of the Marvel-Multiverse. "Very well...But I'll be watching you. BOTH of you." She answered seriously, before disappearing.

Myphistia grumbled, returning to her Lilith form, before slipping outside back to Peter

"What kept you? I was getting lonely." Peter teased lightly

"Sorry." Lilith smiled, crawling in next to him

"Lilith, I love you..." Peter kissed her gently, wove his left hand into Lilith's left hand, showing her wedding ring next to his.

"I love you to Peter. I love you to."

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	91. Lorelei Part 1 Chapter 91

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Lorelei, sister of Amora Part 1 Chapter 91**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

The Immortal Doctor Reid: Thanks for that description

Darkseid123: Yes there are. We've got more coming.

Justafan: read my answer to Mister k.

Shadodemon123: Thanks always for your reviews.

Jetstream Blair: Read Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots. You'll be surprised.

Mister k: Mister k, please understand, it was not my intent to troll you nor to cause distress or any negative thing. I was referring to Squirrel Girl, her being a powerful character with an unparalleled fight record was the "stronger than TOAA" meaning. It was meant to be as a little joke.

Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:

Mister k: Look. TOAA is an in universe play on Jack Kirby, genderbending him would be an insult to him. Also we do not WANT TO. Also yes Logan and Laura ARE completely different people but guess what? We don't WANT to do a Logan chapter as there is not anything INTERESTING we could think of doing with the paring. And dude, it is OUR story. If WE do not do a pairing then we WON'T. And finally, break UP your review so it isn't one massive block

 **Author's Note:** Happy Holidays everyone! We hope you enjoy this story.

Asgard, home of the Asgardians such as: Odin, Frigga and most popularly Thor. But Asgard houses many more patrons than just titans of strength, it is a haven of knowledge users such as Loki or Amora the Enchantress...But one was always getting overlooked, the sister of Amora, her younger sister: Lorelei.

Lorelei smiled as she walked through her home, but at the same time... She felt bored

It was like all they ever did was train for a war that wouldn't happen for millennia or gorge themselves on food and mead or train with magic. It became monotonous.

Plus she was an enchantress like her sister. She loved men being hers. But... They were getting boring

There was no thrill in subduing Asgardian muscle-brains, while though it was fun at first...It got old real fast. She never really "got" with anyone, due to her spell usage.

Plus the only real Asgardian she WANTED was Thor but that was to spite her sister. And you can only go after a guy so many times until you get sick of him

'Maybe another realm has a hero? Maybe I can choose one from them.' She thought. Lorelei was a beautiful red haired Asgardian woman with blue-green eyes, a soft blue dress-robe held with gold bindings. Her bust wasn't as big as her sister's but it was hers, a supple C-Cup breast under her blue dress

She hummed, deciding Midgard might be a good place for a vacation

"Why not, it's not like there's no shortage of heroes there." She smiled teleporting down, using her magic.

She appeared in the busy streets of New York... Literally. She had to jump out of the road to avoid a speeding car

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU STUPID BITCH!" The driver of the car yelled back at her, soon out of sight

"Bitch?! **I** am NO-ONE's "bitch"!" She snapped

It was too late as the car was already long gone, a man holding his hand down to her

"Hey, you okay?" The man asked

"Besides that ingrate tried to kill me with its metal cart? Yes...I am okay." Lorelei answered

She looked at the man, a cute one with brown hair and eyes and a soft kind face

"That's good. I'm Peter. Peter Parker." He smiled

"I'm Lorelei...Thank you." She answered

"Gotta say...Not many people appear like that in New York...Well, at least not on a Thursday." Peter chuckled

"I see." She muttered awkwardly

"Listen...Not to sound forward but...How about we get out of here and have a look about town?" Peter offered

She raised an eyebrow, sniffing his scent... And smelling the power rolling off him 'He MUST be a hero.' she thought happily while smiling seductively "Oh? And where do you wish to go?" She asked, putting her finger on his chest teasingly

"Oh...well I was thinking...The Craftsman Fair, it's supposed to be good." Peter gulped lightly

"Where?" She asked, magic pouring off her

"It's down past Queens." Peter answered

"No. What's this Craftsman festival?" She asked with a smile

"Oh right...It's a fair that people have to sell home made goods: chairs, utensils, jams, honey, sweaters. Stuff like that." Peter answered

"Hmmm... Homemade stuff?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk

"Well, yeah. Do you want to come?" Peter offered

"Sure." She flirted, hugging his arm close to her

*Time skip*

"Hmm...This honey is nice." Peter smiled "Lorelei, why don't you try some?"

"Please." She smiled, licking it up sexily

"Hmm...W-We'll take two." Peter smiled awkwardly

The owner nodded, giving the honey

"Oh? WE'LL take two? You're asking me out?" Lorelei said innocently

"I-I well...When you put it like that..." Peter blushed

She smiled and dragged him away into a quiet room "I will consider saying yes to you... If you tell me what hero you are." Lorelei bargained, using her magic to make Peter speak more truthfully

"Well, I can't tell you here. But I'll tell you when we're alone." Peter answered with a smile

"Pwease...For me?" Lorelei pouted

Peter looked side to side, looking for other people. He didn't even think about why he was doing this though, it just felt... Naturally. He pulled his shirt up a bit, revealing the red and blue shirt underneath with a black spider on his shirt before pulling the shirt back down

Lorelei gasped and smiled seeing that "You're Spider-Man!" She whispered

Peter nodded with a casual smile

She grinned and pulled him into a deep kiss

"Whoo!" Some of the people cheered

Peter pulled back, looking for the source of the cheering

Turns out, it was just some supportive bystanders. Not meaning any harms, but just nosey.

"Don't worry, they didn't see us." She smiled "Well... Your shirt."

"I suppose...What do you want to do now Lorelei?" Peter asked kindly

"You're house." She smiled

"Well...Alright then." Peter answered "This way."

She nodded with a smile, wrapping an arm around him and let him lead the way

*Small Time Skip*

"THIS is your home?" Lorelei asked in shock

"Yeah...It's kinda a good thing though. I get privacy." Peter answered

Lorelei muttered quietly, looking around in amazement before she turned Peter and grinned "Tell me. Do you love me?" She asked, her magic slowly seeping around him and the room

"Well...I've only just met you..." Peter answered honestly

"Do you love me?" She repeated stronger, her magic seeping in

"I-I-I-I..." Peter tried to answer, but somehow his natural willpower was resisting it.

But then she grasped his cock through his pants "Because I love you. You're handsome, funny and kind."

"Y-You do...?" Peter gulped, feeling his resolve for Lorelei strengthen...And then he kissed her passionately

Lorelei moaned at the passionate and loving kiss Peter was giving her, the Asgardian wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back happily

Peter felt Lorelie's tongue batting against his, as they kissed. Their embrace was as powerful as it was passionate

Soon though Peter broke it and began to kiss along her neck as if worshiping her

"Ah...S-So...soft...Peter..." She moaned happily

"So beautiful... You're a goddess." He smiled at her

"You don't know how right you are..." She thought moaning through her pleasure

He smiled, reaching to undress her but she stopped him

"Lorelei...?" Peter looked into her eyes, confused as he didn't know what she wanted

"Slow down." She smiled "I don't want to rush into sex."

"Okay...Sorry. I sometimes get a bit passionate." Peter answered

She smiled, happily kissing him "Looks like you're a sweet one." She purred

"But...Can we still kiss and cuddle?" Peter asked

"Of course my Spider-Love." She winked

"Then, until you're ready...This is enough." Peter cuddled and kissed Lorelei tenderly

'Hmmm... My own little Spider-Toy.' Lorelei thought with a small chuckle, kissing him

'How lucky am I?' Peter thought

"Come on Spider...Let's cuddle." Lorelei smiled

Peter nodded, smiling as the two sat down with Peter turning the TV on

"In other news Captain America has been restored to his former youth and abilities, returning to the Avengers." J Jonah Jameson spoke

"Wow... way to go Steve." Peter smiled

"A friend of yours?" Lorelei asked

"Yeah...A good friend." Peter nodded "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Um...I assume so. Something nice." Lorelei asked

Peter smiled, holding her close

'He's...Such a kind man...' Lorelei sighed happily, falling to sleep in his arms as the movie played.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	92. Black Widow Part 3 Chapter 92

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Black Widow Part 3 Chapter 92**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

To all who reviewed: Thank you for reviewing and happy 2017.

It was a while later, Peter and Natasha were still together and currently in bed.

"That was nice." Natasha smiled, holding herself close to him

"Hmm..." Peter hummed, keeping his looped arm around her shoulders "I love you Tasha..."

"I love you to." She smiled

"How did Fury take it when you "lost" your communicator?" Peter chuckled

"Don't know yet." She grinned "I left a message."

"Well...Until he calls, how about we go out? You, me and nothing but time." Peter suggested

"Good." She smiled

"Do you want the first shower or shall I?" Peter asked

"Who says we have to take separate showers?"

"Hmm..." Peter smiled

*Time Skip*

"Oh...Best shower yet..." Natasha purred as she got dressed

"That it was." Peter added

"You are perfect." She smiled, kissing him

"I've got you to inspire me...I try to be." Peter kissed her

"Hmm...Where have you got in mind for our "date"?" Natasha purred

"Surprise." He teased

"Oh...You KNOW how I like your surprises...Especially BIG ones..." She rubbed his crotch.

"I don't think that's a surprise anymore Miss Rushman, you've seen it enough." Peter smiled, laughing lightly

"And I love it. Almost as much as you..." She kissed him again.

*Time Skip*

"Okay, here we are." Peter smiled as they arrived at the location

"Paris?" She asked as they got off a plane

"Of course...I wanted to treat you to somewhere you may have been but not for business." Peter answered

She smiled, kissing him gently

"Well then...Ready for vacation my lady?" Peter extended his arm out

"Ready, Monsieur Parker." She purred in a perfect French accent

"This way, Madame Romanov." Peter smiled as he tried his best at his own French accent

"Almost." Natasha teased as they walked down the streets of Paris.

"Well I'M not a super spy." He teased

"Maybe I can teach you later...But right now, let's go." Natasha smiled

"You're French Accent IS enticing." He half joked

"Well my lover..." She spoke in her sultry French accent "We will have to make it last then...Won't we?"

"That we do." He nodded

The two spent hours wandering around in Paris; they went to the shops for clothes and souvenirs, the restaurants for their lunch and even a few wine tastings for a few bottles for their next meal at dinner time

"This is magical." She smiled

"It is...Huh, it's about dinner time." Peter pointed out on his watch.

"Already?"

"We got here at eleven and we've been walking for eight hours...I say it's time for dinner." Peter quipped

"You sure you don't want to skip to dessert?" She teased

"Oh...I can NOT have dinner..." Peter smiled as they hugged

"Really?" She smiled

"Yeah...I'm up for dessert." Peter kissed her

Natasha smiled, kissing him deeply again

"Hmm...Hotel room?" Peter asked

"How about the Spider-Jet?" Natasha asked

"Ooh...I didn't know you were kinky..." Peter teased

"Maybe I'll 'eat you' after." She winked

"Err...Don't-don't even joke about that." Peter gulped lightly

"Why?" Natasha asked

"Black Widows EAT their mates." Peter answered

"Which is why I did the joke. I'd love to eat up your dick, feel you shoot that cum down my throat." She whispered

"Oh...You are SUCH a slut..." Peter teased her kissing her heavily

"Only for you, my love." She smiled/flirted

"Let's get moving." Peter teased as he and Natasha ran back to their jet.

Natasha laughed, the two entering the jet

Peter set the jet on autopilot to head back home and began to make out with Natasha, their hands exploring their bodies as their lips connected

They fell onto one of the seats, taking off each other's clothes

"God, you're beautiful..." Peter whispered happily, exposing her D-Cup breasts.

"It is why so many people lust for me." She purred "But only you can touch me. Please me. Because I love you."

"Ready to make love in the air?" Peter kissed her as they removed their trousers

"An actual first for me." She joked with a nod

"Well then...I'm happy to give it you..." Peter kissed her and entered her wet pussy.

The two moaned into the kiss, fitting perfectly with each other

"Hmm!" They panted happily

"Y-You're so tight." Peter moaned as he thrust into Natasha's pussy

"I can feel you against my womb!"

"I love you Tasha..." Peter moaned happily as he came into her drippy wet pussy

"I love you Peter! I love you!" She begged/moaned

As the jet flew back to New York the two remained in each other's embrace as the jet landed

*Time Skip*

It was a few months later and Natasha was sick

"Urgh...What the heck is going on...?" She frowned as she gripped her stomach while she was sitting with Peter.

"You... Don't think maybe?" He asked nervously

"I...No...No I...I can't be...The Red Room and the serum..." Natasha frowned

"Look at this Tasha...You MIGHT be pregnant!" Peter answered

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE PETER!"

"Actually...It's not." A mysterious voice appeared before them, revealing Weaver: Grandmother of Spiders.

"Oh please my dear...Is that any way to treat your lover's grandparent?" Weaver sighed nonchalantly and transformed the gun into a cuddly spider plush "Or the woman who gave you back your womb?"

"... What?!" They both asked

"Oh, I gave you back your womb...You can be a mother Natasha...Or as your sick sessions are any indication, you already ARE." Weaver answered

Natasha was wide eyed, shocked, before she caught herself "How do we know we can trust you? We've seen a lot of fucked up stuff before."

Weaver smiled lightly and placed her hand on Natasha's belly "Because I'm not like those you've met before...I'd NEVER harm my grandson's lover. Nor would I hurt my grandchildren."

Natasha flinched. She felt as if she should trust her but... She was the Black Widow. Words meant nothing

"Let me show you both..." Weaver spoke as she revealed the Web of the Multiverse, showing multiple worlds involving Spider-Men, Spider-Women and others. Worlds showing Peter with Natasha in an alternate life, each with children...Sometimes one, sometimes more.

"My desire...is to see my family life happily...And that's what I want for the both of you." Weaver answered

Peter smiled, hugging Natasha at the sight

"So...I AM...?" Natasha asked, Weaver's reply was a simple nod and smile

"We're gonna be parents..." Peter choked back on happiness

Natasha whimpered gently, in fear and joy

"It's alright Natasha...You're strong. AND you have Peter with you..." Weaver spoke kindly like a grandparent

Natasha hugged Peter close, smiling

"I'll leave you two alone now." Weaver smiled

"Wait...Just hang on..." Natasha asked

"Of course." Weaver answered

"You said "grandchild-REN"...Is...Is it twins?" Natasha asked

"Maybe...Maybe not. But that's the exciting part isn't it?" Weaver smiled and left.

Peter smiled, hugging her closer

*Time Skip*

Peter and Natasha were now at the sixth month mark, Natasha's belly got bigger with each passing day and they were just finishing off the baby's room.

Well, Peter was. Natasha tried to help but he was doing most of the work because of her pregnancy

"You don't think this is overkill, Peter? I doubt the baby wants a play-mat AND separate learning toys." Natasha joked

"I want our baby to be fine and happy." He smiled

"Peter...Our baby...Has: You. Me. A loving great aunt. And apparently a cosmic entity great-grandmother...Fine and happy are part and parcel." Natasha pulled him down next to her

Peter smiled nervously, kissing her quickly

"Hmm...I love you, Peter...No matter what happens." Natasha purred

"I love you to Natasha." Peter took her hand gently

*Time Skip*

The baby was born, both parents were anxious to know the gender.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said... Before Natasha screamed, a second child coming

"AH! T-Twins?! P-Peter!" Natasha breathed through the pain gripping her lover's hand tightly

"I've got you." Peter answered

"I've got the second, Doctor." The nurse answered

"It's a girl!" The doctor said, some time later holding the second born child

"A-A girl..." Natasha panted as that was it. Their twin children. Their son and daughter.

"Two." Peter smiled, taking the boy while the girl was passed to Natasha

"They are beautiful." She smiled

The boy had Peter's brown hair and hazel eyes, while their daughter had her mother's red hair and green eyes. They were just so cute.

"They are." Peter nodded

"What...What shall we call them?" Natasha teared up kissing her daughter on the forehead

"Why don't you name them?" He smirked

"A-Are you sure?" Natasha asked

"Yeah, I'm sure." Peter smiled

"Nichole...And...Steve." Natasha answered

"Beautiful." He smiled

*Time Skip*

"Here we go buddy..." Peter smiled, putting his son in the crib

The child smiled up at him, hugging his blanket

"Night, night baby..." Natasha teared lightly as their daughter fell to sleep in the crib

Little Nichole was sucking her thumb peacefully, smiling

"Come on buddy...Time for bed." Peter tickled his son lightly

Steve giggled, hugging his arm, before falling asleep

With the kids asleep, Peter and Natasha left the room so they can start their long nights of lack of sleep.

"I love you Natasha." Peter kissed her

"I love you too Peter...You get first watch." Natasha answered

"Deal." Peter nodded

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	93. Jean Grey Part 3 Chapter 93

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Jean Grey Part 3 Chapter 93**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

spanky1988 . awj: Here we are.

Spider-fan: Check Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots and look at the most recent chapter.

Guest of Jan 2: They're on the list. Don't worry

Guest of Jan 9: There...is a problem with that pairing. Some people might mistake Athena from Marvel with Athena from DC. Grey and I have no plans for a "Spider-Man DC One-Shots" story. BUT there IS "Spider-Man's DC life" on GreyKing46's profile if that we've done and might satisfy your want.

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the...VERY long delay on this chapter. We've just had a lot of different character developments and stories over the past couple of years. Please enjoy.

It has been a few months since Jean accepted Phoenix's side and Peter loved the both of them. Jean had fully "fused" with Jean into a single being. Both Jean AND Phoenix, neither one overtaking the body and both loving Peter

Peter yawned as he arrived home, stretching a bit

"Hmm...Long days..." He sighed

"Peter!" Jean smiled as she hugged him

"Hey Jean...How was school?" He asked

Now before you get confused, Jean isn't a student. She's actually a teacher at the X-Mansion

"Good." She smiled a bit awkwardly

"What's the matter? You look concerned." He commented

"Just... Students thoughts." She flinched a bit

"You've been reading their thoughts? Were they thinking how wonderful and kind you are?" Peter asked hugging her

"No... And not on purpose... The class was full of self righteous perverts." She sighed

"...They were thinking perverse thoughts?" Peter frowned, but still hugged her.

"Yeah...Just...VERY not nice thoughts..." Jean nodded

Peter sighed, kissing her gently

"Well...I've got a three day weekend." Peter reassured her "We can spend ALL of it together."

"Perfect." Jean smiled, kissing him lovingly

"Now...Shall I make my wonderful girlfriend some dinner?" He asked

"That would be nice." She grinned lovingly

Peter smiled, kissing her lovingly and then got to work.

*Time Skip*

"Hmm...It smells lovely." Jean sniffed the air

"Good to know my skills are great." Peter grinned

"You ARE amazing." She giggled

"Well...Here we go: cooked fish, boiled potatoes and fresh salad." He spoke plating up the items

"Thank you Mr Parker." Jean smiled, kissing him again

During their meal, they just listened to the radio so they had some quiet time.

"This is nice." She smiled

"Yeah it is..." Peter nodded

"Peter...Can I ask you something?" Jean asked

"Sure." Peter stopped eating and listened

"With this three day weekend...Let's go to the beach." Jean suggested

"Again?" Peter smiled

"Well, we hardly go there anymore. And...You liked it when I'm in a bikini." She teased

"I do." He nodded with a smile, kissing her lovingly

"Well..What do you think?" Jean asked

"I think it's a good idea...But why wait for the beach?" Peter teased

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well...We can stay in and pretend it's the beach, just in case if it's raining." He answered

"Why? Are you embarrassed about me?" She frowned

"Of course not..." He reassured her

"Then why can't we go to the beach?" She frowned

"Only if it rains. I just said that. If it's sunny out, we'll go." Peter reassured her.

"Fine." She pouted cutely

"There ya go..." Peter smiled

*Time skip-Tomorrow.*

Jean smiled as she awoke early, snuggling into Peter's side

"Hmm..." She purred happily, feeling Peter's body next to hers

"Good morning." She said, knowing he was asleep

He responded by slowly turning to her direction, though still asleep.

She smiled, kissing his chest

"Hmm...M-Mhhmm...?" Peter moaned as he felt his chest being kissed

"Morning..." She smiled

"Morning...Sleep well?" he asked

"Yep." She nodded, Peter still so deep asleep he hadn't bothered opening his eyes

"Still sleepy, Peter?" She asked getting in close.

"Good dream... Comfy." He muttered, reaching out for her

"Oh...?" She asked as she let him grab her breasts

"Huh...?" Peter wondered as he gently squeezed "...Are these soft pillows?" He asked

"... In a way." She grinned saucily

"...It's softer..." he slowly woke up and saw that he was groping Jean's breasts...And squeezed them again

Jean smiled and giggled, moaning long and seductively to tease him

"You...Are making this...One GREAT morning." Peter smiled, leaning up and kissed her.

"Good." She teased

"Is it wrong...If I want to make love to you now?" He asked

"No it isn't... But you aren't getting anything until tonight." She winked

"Oh..." Peter frowned but he released her breasts...After he kissed them

Jean giggled, kissing him quickly

"Now...Get ready for breakfast. I'll be waiting." Jean teased

"Fine." Peter groaned

Jean winked as she swayed her buttocks seductively, tantalising Peter.

"...Damn, I love that woman." He thought to himself

It was a even more teasing since she was just in her green bra and panties

*Time Skip*

"Well, it's sunny out. I think we're going out to the beach." Peter smiled

"Yes!" Jean cheered a bit, smiling out the window

"Well...Looks like we get to see your sexy body in a bikini..." Peter smiled

*With the writers*

"Oh sweet mercy..." Ghost slowly breathed

"Dude. You have your wife." Grey reminded

"I KNOW. She's dressed in one right now!" Ghost answered

"Hey." Catherine waved teasingly while wearing a frilly bikini.

"... Catherine. Take him to the bathroom or something. You two have fun." Luna sighed

"Oh we will." Catherine smiled pulling Ghost away.

*Back in the story*

"Hmm...This should be a nice surprise." Jean smiled as she was wearing a new bikini that peter didn't know about.

It was white and gold, designed like the Phoenix suit

"Now Peter...You're gonna enjoy me..." She smiled

"I always do." He gulped

"Gah! Peter...You weren't supposed to see this yet." She jumped and then pouted

"... You left the door open."

"Oh...The surprise is ruined." Jean pouted

"I don't think so." Peter answered

He walked over and hugged her, kissing her happily

"Hmm...You're too good to me Peter Parker..." Jean purred

"You deserve everything Jean Grey." Peter replied back happily

"Shall we head to the beach now?" She asked kissing him

"Sure." He smiled

*Time Skip, at the beach*

"Hmm...It's warm out today..." Jean smiled as she was sitting on the beach

"Yea." Peter nodded rubbing sunscreen into her legs gently

"You've got soft fingers, Peter..." She purred

"You've got beautiful legs." He teased lightly, but also being honest and loving

"Hmm...I'm gonna have to be careful...It's too good..." She teased

"What, you'll have me give you leg massages every day?" He joked

"Oh...Yes..." She purred

"Well, if it makes you happy, I'll happily do it." Peter grinned

"And I'll have to reward you for every time..." Jean answered lying back on the blankets

"Oh? How?" Peter asked, switching legs

"Hmm..." She bit her lower lip "I've got ideas..." she moaned

"Such as?" Peter asked, controlling himself so he didn't get too close to her intimate parts

"Cuddles...Kisses...Certain things I can't say aloud..." Jean moaned lightly

"In public?" He corrected, now rubbing across her stomach and sides

"Hmm! Y-Yes!" Jean moaned as the sound of the sea and other people enjoying themselves at the beach

Peter chuckled at how sensitive she was, now massaging up her arms

"Hmm...W-We're getting a bit braver Peter..." Jean moan-whispered to him

"What do you mean? I'm putting sunscreen on you." He shrugged, massaging her shoulders now before letting go "Roll over please."

"O-Okay..." Jean purred and swapped to her back 'Why do your fingers have to be so good?'

'I heard that.' Peter thought back teasingly as he rubbed around her neck and shoulders. Jean had opened her mind to him a few weeks ago, the most intimate thing a telepath could do. And it left a mental link

'It's cause...it's true...' She purred internally, feeling her knots being rubbed away

Peter smiled and kissed behind her ear before he got to work in her back

"Hmm..." Jean moaned happily

"You're sensitive today..." He commented

"Well I'm excited for tonight too." She replied, Peter going down the backs of her legs now

"I hope it'll be worth the wait." Peter kissed her.

"We BOTH know it will." She smiled before rolling onto her back and soaking in the sun

*Small time skip*

"Race you to the sea!" Jean teased him

"Oh, you're SO on!" Peter chuckled running to her as they neared the ocean

They both laughed and smiled, splashing each other

Within minutes they were both wet and Peter leaped at her and tackle grabbed her to the water

Jean giggled, the two playfully wrestling underwater

"Gotcha, Jean." Peter chuckled

"No. I've got you." She smirked, wrapping her legs around his stomach... And suddenly flipping them, Peter on the bottom and under water. Jean quickly let go and backed up, letting Peter surface before there was any risk of drowning

Peter rose back up top and shot out some salt water from his mouth like a fountain ornament "Okay...You got me..." He chuckled

"Told you." Jean teased, kissing his lips quickly before she spat into the ocean "Salty." she laughed

"Cheeky." He kissed her again.

*Time skip*

"Hmm...What a day..." Jean yawned as they were now back home

"Yea." Peter nodded, carrying all the beach stuff. He didn't mind, he was even the one to say he'd do this. Spider Strength was great

"Now...I owe you a good night..." Jean smiled kissing him.

"No you don't." Peter suddenly said

"I don't?" Jean asked "Why not?"

"I gave my girlfriend an amazing day out. That's enough of a 'reward' for me." Peter smiled "We are going to make love, if you really want us to have sex. You won't be 'owing' me anything or 'rewarding' me. I made you happy and that's good enough for me, it's all I need. We will be making love because we love each other."

Jean was silent...then she hugged him and kissed him passionately. "Peter...You're wonderful." She cried happily.

"I love you." Peter smiled proudly

She looked up at him "...I'm pregnant."

"... What?" He gasped

"I'm a week in...I...I wanted to surprise you." Jean answered

"I... Wow." Peter gasped

"Does...it make you happy?" Jean asked

"Happy? No..." Peter answered making Jean frown slightly "Ecstatic!" He lifted her up and spun her around in joy.

Jean gasped and giggled

"We're gonna be parents!" he smiled

"And...It'll be a wonderful life."

*Time Skip*

It was after the birth of their child. They had given birth to a girl. A beautiful red haired girl with hazel eyes. She looked so much like Jean.

"She's perfect..." Jean cried happily, in the hospital gown and resting in bed.

"She looks just like you Jean." Peter smiled

"She has your eyes." Jean smiled

"Yeah...She's gonna have one HECK of a life ahead of her." Peter kissed his daughter's head and then Jean's lips.

*Time Skip*

"Daddy, daddy. Look, I'm crawling!" Jean and Peter's daughter spoke at five years old, wall crawling up the wall.

"Yes you are Princess." Peter laughed, staying close to catch her if she fell

"Come on Cassie, come down." Jean smiled

"Okay..." Cassie frowned as she dropped down an into Peter's arms.

"Gotcha." He smiled

"Caught me!" Cassie hugged her father.

"I'll always be there to catch you Princess." He smiled, hugging her close

"Promise?" She asked innocently

"Pinkie promise." Peter grinned

Both he and Cassie did the "Pinkie Promise", until Cassie heard the Pokémon theme tune. "Daddy, please?" She asked cutely

"Sure." He nodded

He smiled, setting her down

She sat up on the settee and began to watch the new season of Pokémon, while holding her favourite plush

"She's such a good girl..." Jean smiled

"Yeah...yeah she is." Peter nodded.

*Time Skip*

Ten years had passed since then. Cassie was now 15 and she had gained the abilities of both her mother and her father. Peter had gotten older, grey in the hair and weaker in muscles. But his mind remained as sharp as ever. Jean seemed to not age...Possibly due to her fusion with Phoenix. But all the same, he and his family were together.

"Happy birthday Cassie." Peter smiled, giving her a present wrapped in green, gold and red

"Thank you!" Cassie smiled as she opened the present and she saw a green and red costume with a gold phoenix and a white spider on her chest and back. A synergy of both parents.

"Wow!" She gasped

"We thought..."Just in case". You're going to need it." Peter smiled

"I... I'll make you proud." She smiled

"Oh Cass...You already do." Peter smiled

*Time Skip*

Peter smiled as he watched the TV

He was now fifty years old, his daughter was one of the most respected and revered mutant heroes in the world and she looked so much like her mother. Jean, still looked the same age as she did...albeit with little changes to her hair. She sat next to Peter lovingly.

"It's wonderful..." Jean whispered to him

"She's made us so proud." Peter smiled

The news was showing an Avengers press conference, his daughter as the team's leader

"...I'm jealous..." Peter chuckled as his daughter was talking on TV for the first time.

"Why're you jealous?" Jean asked

"Cause...You remain perfect...I'm old and grey." Peter admitted

"You're still handsome." Jean smiled, kissing him gently

"Ha...You're just saying that." Peter chuckled

"I mean it...In this life and the next..." Jean answered kissing him again

Peter smiled lovingly at that and the crowed on the TV suddenly cheered, the two looking to see their daughter kissing her lover in open

"...Never thought she would be bisexual." Peter sighed happily.

Jean raised an eyebrow, looking at the TV

"What? You remember she had that experiment phase in college." Peter answered

"True." Jean nodded

*Time Skip*

Peter was now an old man. His daughter had children of her own and Jean had stopped ageing, she was just as beautiful as ever.

Cassie smiled as she visited Peter with her husband and her wife, as well as her children. Her husband was Miles Morales, her wife was Kamala Khan

"Grandpa!" the kids spoke hugging him

"Kids..." He hugged them individually

He smiled at the proudly before he looked up and smiled at his daughter

"Is that our little kids?" Jean asked as she saw them

"Grandma!" the kids turned attention

"Looks like I'm not their favourites anymore." Peter chuckled

The kids all pouted at that, Cassie giggling

"How's it going Peter?" Miles asked

"Besides arthritis? I'm okay..." Peter chuckled

"I always thought your healing factor would stop that." Kamala pointed out.

The years had been kind to the two legacy heroes

"No, Kamala...Looks like I've been given enough time." He chuckled "Come on, I'm sure that dinner is on."

Everyone nodded, walking into the kitchen with the children talking a mile a minute about their lives

Peter and Jean were at the top end of the table and sat next to each other. Under the table their hands gently holding each others as they were going through dinner.

Their lives, to them where perfect

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	94. Maria Hill Part 2 Chapter 94

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Maria Hill Part 2 Chapter 94**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Shadodemon: Thanks man.

Yo: Yeah...We're working on a LOT of other stories...And the editing that entails them...It's a lot.

Retrokill: ...Wow, that's a lot. They might have to go on the back burner though. And a Spidey-Star Wars crossover...Might/might not be possible.

Skywarp460: We've got those on lock. They're to be added to the stories.

It has been some months since Peter had become the newest member of SHIELD, his enhanced strength from his spider bite had given him a purpose. Each day he trained to maintain control over himself and his powers...And he also acquired a few new powers: natural webbing, being one of them

And he and Maria had been getting closer and closer

And it wasn't going unnoticed by Peter's sister. She was smiling all the way since they were getting together.

And Peter was Captain America's apprentice. While he was being trained by the entire Avenger's team, Cap was mainly teaching him

Peter was currently asleep, not knowing the horror that was going on half way around the world...

*With Captain America and Maria Hill, African Jungle, secret HYDRA base*

Captain America and Maria were sneaking through the base, drawing no attention to themselves, stealth was paramount as they were trying to destroy or recon back to SHIELD about HYDRA's new weapons

Or that had been their plan

"Well, well, well...I guess there's not much call for spies when you have the Captain. Is there?" Red Skull spoke jeeringly at the captured Maria Hill and Captain America

"Let us out of here Skull." Cap snarled

"Now Captain, WHY would I do that? When you're both much more worth to me alive..." Skull spoke

"What do you mean?" Maria asked

"Your Intel of SHIELD AND your blood, Captain. Imagine it...An army of Captain Americas working for Hydra." Skull answered

"That will NEVER happen!" Cap snarled, fighting the shackles

"Oh...Dear Captain." Skull smiled

"ARGH!" Steve yelled in pain as a needle pierced his flesh

"It's already started." Skull smiled "Separate him from the girl."

HYDRA soldiers nodded, dragging Cap away

"CAP!" Maria called out

"ARGH! Give him nothing Agent! Not a single thing!" Cap shouted as he was taken away.

"Now then Ms Hill...Let's see what is in your head." Skull smiled darkly

"What are you talking about?" Maria verbally spat before she literally spat in Red Skull's face, her spit hitting his cheek

Red Skull wiped off the spit from his cheek and glared at her. "My source has told me that you're privy to secluded information in SHIELD." Skull answered

"And? Not like I'd ever tell you! Anyone with as high of a security as I do are tested! No matter WHAT you do to me I will NEVER reveal this information!" She glared "END of it!"

"Oh really?" Skull asked as he brought up a live feed from Peter Parker's room. "Not even when it means the death of your lover?"

Maria was able to keep her face straight but inside she was panicking

"It seems that you're of stronger stuff...But no matter. Tell me your secrets or I'll flood his home with carbon monoxide." Skull threatened

Maria was silent... Before she started laughing

"What? What's so funny?" Skull snarled

"Y... You think I'll fall for that?! Not ONLY is that house the home of two FBI and two high class SHIELD agents but it is under heavy watch! If you TRIED that then it'd be stopped before anything happens!" She laughed

"Really? Bet his life?" Skull asked trying to keep control, realising he was beat.

"Please. He'd be awake THE SECOND you start." Maria grinned

"Fine!" Skull answered and activated the device, beginning to fill the house with the odourless gas.

*At Peter's home*

Peter stirred, his mind was blaring in worry...Whatever was causing it. Forced him to wake.

His Spider-Sense!

The house! Danger!

"Everyone out!" Peter yelled, having been trained to trust his Spider-Sense

Peter got out of bed and got everyone awake, through each rooms.

"Hmm-Wh-what? Peter?" Teresa asked

"Get out of bed NOW! We need to leave!" Peter answered picking up his sister.

"Wh-whoa!" Teresa answered

"Peter?" Uncle Ben asked

"What's going on?" Aunt May asked

"The house! Out now!" Peter answered, which woke his parents as well.

Soon everyone was outside, Peter panting as his Spider-Sense calmed down

"Peter, what happened?" Peter's mother asked

"Something...Happened in there...Something we couldn't have predicted. But we would've been dead from it." Peter explained without revealing too much since they were outside.

"Any idea what it was?" Ben frowned

"Something odourless...Something that the air would dissipate within minutes of exposure." Peter answered "CO or something."

"Darn." Richard Parker flinched

*Back at the HYDRA base*

Maria was openly laughing at HYDRA, grinning

"How? It's impossible!" Skull snarled

"I-I told you..." Maria laughed

Suddenly there where explosions, Cap bursting through the wall with some injuries

"Cap!" Maria spoke

"Miss me Skull?" Cap asked as he was carrying his shield.

"How many times must I kill you?" Skull snarled

"Always once more." Cap smirked before he threw his shield, breaking Maria's binds "Maria, take that and run!"

"Oof...But Cap-" Maria spoke

"RUN!" He ordered

"Nein! You won't win!" Skull snarled

Maria nodded and ran with Cap's shield on her arm, pushing past through the enemy agents.

She heard the battle... And Cap's yells and screams.

She jumped out of the base... Before the base exploded!

"CAP!" she screamed

The sound of a radio hiss could be heard from her belt...She didn't pick it up...She saw the base being destroyed as she ran back to the SHIELD jet...Her tears were falling down her face. Captain America...He was dead.

*time skip- a few weeks later*

SHIELD held a service for Steve; he was buried next to his family in New York's Cemetery. There was a statue erected in Brooklyn depicting him holding his shield. A memorial of him in his home town. New York stopped for him, each hero paid their respects, Maria still had his famous shield...She refused to let it go...The experience was traumatising. Peter was the only one who could get close.

He was holding her close at his funeral, comforting her as she cried

The skies were clear today for it...No clouds...No rain.

*Time Skip*

Peter was talking to his family, who told him that they're going to give them space and they'll see him back home.

He sighed, standing in the rain

"Maria...Do you want to go inside now?" Peter asked kindly

She was silent but nodded

Peter carried her, still holding the shield as they went inside to the Helicarrier.

"I can't believe it." Peter couldn't help but say as they reached Maria's room, Peter punching in the room code

"I...I feel responsible, Peter..." Maria whispered "I feel like...It's my fault..."

"Listen to me Maria. It WASN'T your fault!" Peter frowned

"...Is this how you feel? When something you had is lost?" Maria asked

"... Yes. But then my family helps me. They make me remember that it IS NOT my fault." He smiled

"Can...Can you help me?" Maria looked up at him with her bloodshot eyes.

"Always." He smiled and kissed her lovingly

*Time skip*

Peter and Maria had helped each other through the loss of Steve, their first time was comforting each other over the loss of a friend and mentor. It hurt but they had come to deal with it.

Or so they thought.

As Peter sat in Nick Fury's office, looking down at a vial of green liquid in his hands "You want me to... what?" He asked

"Be the next Captain America. And not me, him." Furry said, pointing at a picture of Steve "It was in his will.

"Steve...Wanted me to be the next Captain?" Peter asked as he slumped down in the chair

"That there is the only vial of super soldier serum in the World. Steve spent years making it from small samples of his own blood. It was so that he could find a successor. He wants you to go under the treatment. Have the serum boost your spider powers. He said he saw you as a great man and you'd make him proud as the next Captain America." Fury explained

Peter looked at the vial and sighed. Steve went out of his way to do this...It was his legacy. "...Okay." Peter thought long and hard about this. "I'll do it." He nodded

That was when an agent ran in

"S... Sir! Some guy dressed like a HYDRA version of Captain America is attacking down town!"

"What?!" Fury shouted

"He's destroying all of Mid-Town!" The agent answered

"... Fury, sir. Get this operation ready." Peter said, pushing the canister into Fury's hands "Tell the Avengers to hold him off."

"Parker! The procedure isn't celebrated for you yet! It's too dangerous!" Fury argued

"We don't have time sir!" Peter snapped "There is a madman causing problems, pain, out there and Cap... No... Steve wouldn't care about the risks in this situation! And neither will I! Not when I can help someone!"

Fury looked into Peter's eyes and saw a flame, that same flame that Steve had when protecting people.

He sighed and nodded "Agent, do as he said." He ordered before he pressed a button on the console in front of him "Someone call Agent Hill! We need that shield!"

*Time skip*

Peter was shirtless as he lay on an operating table which was about to be lowered into a containment pod

"Ready Agent Parker?" a doctor spoke kindly

"Ready."

"Peter no!" Maria yelled as she ran in

"Maria?" Peter gasped

"Agent Hill, you can't be here!" the doctor spoke

"You can't do this!" Maria answered trying to rip him off the table

"Please! I can't lose you!" She cried, hugging him

"You won't lose me...I promise." Peter reassured her.

She cried a bit, Peter hugging her

"Ma'am...You can't be here." The doctor spoke

"I'll be fine...I've got a reason not to die." Peter smiled and kissed her cheek

Maria whispered a bit before backing up

Peter smiled and then nodded to the doctor and the procedure began again. Peter was now in the containment pod and SHIELD's doctors began the Super Soldier transformation

The chemicals and radiation began to envelop Peter, making him groan

"Peter..." Maria cringed hearing Peter's groans, making him sound like he was in pain.

*Outside*

"Fire, men! Fire!" the SHIELD Agents spoke as they were fighting against this "Captain HYDRA".

The man was dressed in green, the H on his head replacing the normal A and the star that should be on his chest and shield was the HYDRA symbol.

He was fighting the Avengers; well those that could make it, while SHIELD backed the team up

"HA!" Thor shot down her Hammer and struck at the shield but it repelled it! It was made from Vibranium!

'Crap!' she thought, stumbling back

"Uru's strong...But you can't handle Vibranium!" Captain HYDRA spoke slamming the shield into her face.

Only for a shield to hit him in his face

"Wh-What?!" Captain HYDRA snapped

The shield flew back into the hand of its owner...A man wearing red, white and blue. A white star upon his chest with a small spider on it. But his main body was blue with two stripes, one red and one blue. It was-

"Captain America?!" The Avengers gasped

"New and Improved." The figure nodded, landing, and shooting a web line at his shield, pulling it back. The shield hit Captain Hydra in the back of the knees as it flew back, tripping him up, as Captain America grabbed the shield triumphantly

"How...You're DEAD!" Captain HYDRA shouted and threw a grenade at Captain America

The figure just threw the shield, knocking the grenade away, before shooting webbing and pulling it back as the figure walked out of the shadows

"Who...ARE you?!" Capt HYDRA asked

"Captain America." The figure said, jumping out of the shade and punching Captain Hydra across the face, revealing him

"OOF!" Capt HYDRA grunted and fell to the ground in pain

"Cap...Y-You're back!" Hawkeye spoke in shock

But as 'Cap' stood up they could see the differences

The full face mask, the large white eyes, the light red web like pattern

This... Was a combination of Captain America and Spider-Man!

"Kinda." Peter smiled nervously

"Spider Cap?" Hawkeye asked

"Nice name...Not really works." He chuckled

"You're a fake!" Captain Hydra snarled

"Not a fake...A successor. Cap's TRUE successor." Spider answered honestly "Not like you, the person dragging his name through the dirt."

"I am Captain Hydra! Their perfect weapon! Made using a new super soldier serum made from Captain America's blood!" The evil imposter snapped

"You're a perversion." Spider answered, putting up his fists.

"You sound like a fucking weak ass loser like someone I knew from training." Captain Hydra scoffed, getting into a fighting position himself as Hydra solders arrived with their weapons trained on the heroes

"Weak ass loser?" Spider-Man wondered as he got his shield up and ready.

"We'll tangle with the HYDRA soldiers, you take on the fake-Cap." Angelina Stark, Iron Woman, smiled. Angelina was a Latino woman who was incredible smart. She had long black hair, soft brown eyes and an hourglass figure with d cup breasts. Not that you could make too much of that out because she wore a red and silver high tech suit of many interchanging parts, a shining hexagon between her chest.

"Sure." Peter nodded

"Well, say the words Cap." Clint Barton, Hawkeye, smirked as he notched an arrow. He wore a black Kevlar suit that covered his entire body besides his arms and head, purple marlings on his chest and purple lens sunglasses in his face

"I... Me?" Peter asked

"If Old Cap chose you to succeeded him, we will trust him and follow you to hell and back." Hulk grinned. Hulk was a tall nine foot tall mountain of a man with a dark green skin tone. He wore nothing but a pair of purple shorts, his muscles looking insane from how large they were

"And not even Hela shall stop us from victory!" Thor Odindaughter cheered, thunder shooting into the sky from her hammer. She was dressed in a helmet that covered the top half of her face, a full body black skin tight leather suit that didn't cover her arms, a metal forearm protector strapped to her left forearm, a large red cape hanging from her back. A brown leather belt was loosely hanging from her round sexy hips, her boots strong and made of thick brown leather. Her hair was long and blonde, her lips painted black and her might hammer held tightly in her hand

"Say the words Cap." Doctor Victor Von Doom, the Emerald Sorcerer, nodded as he and his wives, Wanda Von Doom and Susan Von Doom also known as the Scarlet Witch and Madam Doom, prepared for battle

Victor Von Doom was the Sorcerer Supreme and was dresser in a large green cloak, regal silver armour and several other magical artefacts. His hair was short and black, his eyes shining and green.

His wife, Wanda, was dressed in a red corset, a red leather pants, red heeled boots, a red crown, red fingerless gloves and a long red trench-coat. Wanda was of European recently with brown hair and soft brown eyes

Victor's other wife, Susan, was dressed in a green leather/latex number that didn't cover her arms with green leather boots and several gun holsters. She was Caucasian with short blonde hair and blue eyes. And while she had guns she also had the powers of invisibility and force fields

"... Okay then." Peter nodded, raising his arm showing his shield proudly "Avengers... ASSEMBLE!"

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	95. Jubilee Part 2 Chapter 95

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Jubilee Part 2 Chapter 95**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Aspiringactor: Nope, still going with Marvel at this point. And Jubilee? We've got Chapter 1 with her on Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots if you're interested.

Cabrera123: I imagine that the sales WOULD be crazy.

Shadodemon123: Thanks Shado, your reviews are always welcome.

Mysteriousrt: Check Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots. You might be surprised.

Draco122: Thanks Draco

Reaperblade6660: There is already a Spider-Man like story with female Symbiotes. It's called "Spider-Man Symbiote-Heart". Give it a check.

Viper8784: Boom, done. And check Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots for other chapters.

capnbooth4: The hell's wrong with you cap'n?

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46**

Viper8784: We have already.

Mysteriousrt: WE HAVE ALREADY DONE THIS! STOP ASKING!

Omarnosian10: It was a joke name.

gunman: Damn it! How did you call it!

And Cap was never INSIDE the exploding base when they happened! He is normally sent flying OUT of the exploding base! Here he was at the CENTER of the base! Yes he is a super soldier but he can't take explosions like that to the face and live!

It was some months after Peter and Jubilee's boys that were born on New Years. It was a heck of a trip since they were half-vampire half-Spider.

But they loved it

Their sons were so well behaved they acted much older than they looked. It was like they were seven or so, but they still loved being close to their parents.

"They are perfect." Jubilee smiled

"They must get it from you..." Peter chuckled

"Oh hush..." Jubilee pushed him

Peter laughed, kissing her lovingly

"What time is it?" He wondered as they let the boys sleep

"About eight thirty." Jubilee answered

"So the sun will be setting?" Peter asked with a smile "So family picnic in the park?"

"Yeah, family picnic in the park." She agreed.

"Want to get the kids ready?" He smiled, kissing her

"Sure." Jubilee nodded before her stomach grumbled and she blushed

"Hungry?" He smiled

"Yea." She nodded

"Go ahead." He smiled, letting her face near his neck

"Thank you..." She smiled and bit into his neck, gently taking enough blood so she didn't make him faint. "Hmm..." The warm blood filled her veins as she felt the love and warmth of her boyfriend pass through her lips. Not long after, she stopped and healed up his wound.

"... This is always great." Peter chuckled with a smile "It makes me feel very intimate with you."

"Well...We CAN still be intimate. But...You know, later." She teased

"I know." Peter smiled "But you know what I mean."

"Yeah...Let's get the boys up." She smiled

"Yea." Peter smiled

As they walked through to the boy's room, they were still sleeping happily

"Boys...come on, it's family time." Peter whispered to them.

The two grumbled a bit, wanting to stay asleep

"If you don't get up, you'll miss mummy and daddy." Jubilee answered

The three yawned, showing their small fangs, as they sat up slowly

"Oh...Look, you've already got your baby fangs..." Jubilee smiled

"Yeah...Bit worried about them biting their tongues." Peter commented

"They have BOTH out healing powers. They'll hurt a bit but they'll heal. They just needs hugs." Jubilee smiled, their sons rubbing their eyes tiredly

"Bbb..." Their son burbled.

"Awe...Are you sleepy?" Jubilee asked in a baby voice

He nodded, reaching out for his mother

"Come here Ben..." She snuggled him happily

"Bbb..." Their daughter reached up to her father

"Come here May...Say "Hi" to Kaine..." Peter chuckled as he juggled his middle daughter and youngest son.

The two giggled, holding their father happily

"Sun has set..." Jubilee smiled

"Then let's go." Peter nodded "...After we change these three..."

The three smiled and giggled

*Time skip*

"The moon is lovely tonight..." Jubilee smiled as she was wearing her yellow jacket, black shirt and trousers.

"Yea." Peter smiled, pushing the three part pram that had their babies in

"Thanks for pushing them tonight." Jubilee added

"No problem...It was my turn anyway." He answered

"Bababa!" Their daughter May laughed, cheered and clapped

"Bababa? Are you saying "Dada"? Huh? You saying "Dada"?" Peter asked

"Dabadaba!" May smiled

"Is she quoting Fred Flintstone?" Jubilee giggled

"Dada? Can you say Dada?" Peter shook his head and smiled turning to May.

"Dada!" Kaine smiled

"Kaine! You said "Dada"!" Peter smiled

"Dada!" Ben soon answered

"Dada!" May finished

"They said Dada! They're learning to speak!" Peter smiled as Jubilee cheered

"Way to go!" Jubilee cheered, clapping

"M-M-Mama." May spoke trying to get the words right.

"Mama!" Kaine giggled

"Come on Benny. One more." Jubilee asked happily

"Mama!" He said proudly

"Oh my boy!" Jubilee smiled picking the two boys up as Peter had May.

"These three are awesome." Peter smiled "You're amazing! Aren't you?"

"Dada, Dada." May smiled

"Just think, if they're this smart within a year; who knows what you'll be like within ten years?" Jubilee smiled

That made Peter freeze in fear

"Dada?" May asked tilting her head

"I... It's okay." He blinked

"What was with the freeze?" Jubilee asked

"... Fear." He whispered "The future."

"What's wrong with the future...Oh...You're worried on how they'll act as teens..." Jubilee thought then clicked on

"Yea." He admitted

"Don't worry...We'll put some common sense into them before that happens." Jubilee answered

"I hope so." Peter smiled

"Come on...It's a wonderful night, the moon is out...Let's just enjoy this Peter..." Jubilee smiled

The babies cheered at that idea

"Four against one...Okay then." Peter sighed

*Time Skip*

The babies were now asleep and their parents sighed happily seeing them like this.

They where back home, the sun slowly rising

"Moon sets are so beautiful." Jubilee said with a playful inversion of the name

"Yeah...But not as beautiful as you..." Peter kissed her.

Jubilee laughed and pushed his shoulder playfully

"Don't you have work in a few hours?" Jubilee asked

"Yeah...But can't I spend some of it with my girlfriend?" He asked

Jubilee smiled and kissed him deeply

"Bedroom?" He whispered into her ear.

"Bedroom." she nodded

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	96. Amora Part 2 Chapter 96

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Amora Part 2 Chapter 96**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Author's Note:** For those of you who are wondering: Amora Part one is on Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots. For the full story, please start there.

Reviewers:

Spider-fan: Check Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots, the most recent Christmas chapter IS Betty Ross.

Shadodemon123: Thanks man, and thank you for reviewing

Guest of Feb 3rd: Wait for Valentine's Day.

Mister k: We've got a chapter in mind. Don't worry.

It had been a while since Peter and Amora had been together...and she had not told him of what had transpired since their time together. She was too embarrassed, but she was also so happy. She and Peter had a daughter. A blonde haired baby girl.

She smiled as she held the girl, rocking her to sleep

She was also humming an Asgardian lullaby, she always liked this one...And it was the one that Amora's mother sung to her.

"Hmm...M-Mama...?" Her daughter moaned in her sleep, her little hands hugging her blanket.

"Yes baby girl?" She smiled

"Dada...?" She muttered

That one word made Amour freeze

"You...you want to see daddy?" Amora asked kindly

"Dada..." Her daughter answered

Amora looked left and right nervously. She was scared what is we would say about her having his child. Would he be mad? Want anything to do with them?

"Oh baby...I wish I could..." She whispered 'Frigga...Please...PLEASE let Peter remember me...' She thought internally

She... Would have to do this. For her daughter.

So she cast the spell that made her Alice again

"Mama?" Her daughter looked up at her

"Yes baby...Mama...We're going to see Dada." "Alice" spoke kindly to her daughter.

"Dada!" She smiled

*On Midgard*

"Yo, Peter...You okay?" Johnny Storm, Peter's friend and member of the Fantastic Four asked

"Just...Missing this great girl, Johnny..." Peter sighed looking over the skyline of New York

"A girl? Wow, so you ARE straight." Johnny teased

"Coming from the guy who's married to a Skrull?" Peter quipped back.

"Alternate time line man." He reminded "I only dated her in our world."

"Same difference." Peter chuckled

"So, seriously, what's so special about this girl? Details bro." He smiled

"She was...Beautiful...Kind...Sparkling eyes...A wonderful smile." Peter remembered

"... Wow, you've got it bad." Johnny laughed

"Yeah...Yeah I do." Peter sighed thinking back to Alice.

*somewhere in New York*

Alice and her daughter arrived within a poof of smoke, but they were in a safe part of New York...Meaning a quiet part.

She looked around; wishing finding Peter would be easy

She faintly remembered...That he was a scientist at his own company? Was it?

She sighed, rubbing her head. Maybe... Maybe she could find his apartment?

"Mama...?" her daughter spoke kindly

"It's okay baby...Let's go find Dada's home..." She reassured her, stroking her blonde hair

The child nodded with a smile

*time skip*

Peter was returning home after a long day at his company...And his head was still thinking about Alice and how their time together had left an imprint on him

He sighed, slipping back inside his house

And inside he saw...Her. "A-Alice?" Peter gasped seeing her there

"Hi Peter...It...It's been a while..." She spoke awkwardly

And she instantly ended the spells Amora standing there proudly

"Amora...You...you came back?" Peter asked

"With... A gift." She smiled nervously, picking up a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket she left on the couch

Peter looked in shock and awe seeing the bundle...and saw a bubbly baby girl.

"Dada...?" The baby looked up with her glistening eyes

"Yes baby... Dada." Amora nodded with a smile, looking Peter in the eye so the message was clear. The baby was his

"Dada." The baby girl reached out for him and placed her hands on his cheek.

Peter looked a bit like a fish as the child pushed his cheeks in by accident, the baby girl giggling and smiling innocently up at him... And Peter felt his heart melt

"Does...Does she have a name?" Peter smiled, crying lightly...His emotions were rising high so it was understandable.

"... I have been calling her Astrid."

"Astrid..." Peter smiled seeing his daughter

"Dada." Astrid smiled

"That's her." Amora smiled

"A whole year...And it felt like an eternity, Amora." Peter commented

"Sorry..." Amora answered

"It's alright...You two are here now." Peter answered

"I... Was scared." She admitted

"Scared about what?" Peter asked as he sat down with Astrid on his lap.

"That... You wouldn't want me or her..."

"Wouldn't want you or her? Are you crazy? Of COURSE I want you both." Peter answered switching sides and sat with Amora.

"Really?" She asked, crying a bit

"Really, really." Peter answered

"Mama, Dada." Astrid hugged both of them

Amora cried, hugging both of them

Peter soothed his daughter's mother, gently holding them both.

He soothed his lover and daughter

"It's alright...You're home..." He reassured her. "With me. You both are."

"Peter...Really? You mean it?" Amora asked with a pant

"Yeah...I mean it." Peter answered

Amora gasped and kissed him deeply

Astrid burbled happily and hugged her parents close.

*Time Skip*

Peter and Amora were currently out to dinner, Astrid asleep and being looked after by Doreen Green.

Amora was in a nice green dress, the two sitting in a nice restaurant

"Hmm...This steak is delicious." She smiled

"That's great." Peter answered as he quaffed some wine

"I can't believe it's been two months since we've moved to Midgard." Amora added

"I'm just glad you decided to stay this time." He smiled

"I'm glad too...And I'm sorry about last week." Amora sighed

"You DID over react slightly." Peter answered "Though MANY traffic wardens rub people the wrong way."

"Still, I should have turned him into a duck." she blushed

"That would've been hilarious, but wrong." Peter smiled

Amora nodded, blushing

"I've been meaning to ask...Your transformation..." Peter asked

"Yeah?" Amora asked

"Is it possible to change OTHERS?" Peter inquired

"Others?"

Peter leaned in and whispered in her ear "Tonight...use the spell on me, a bit of role-playing...?"

"Change you... Into what?" She blushed

"Well...Anyone you think of." Peter nibbled her earlobe lightly before going back to his seat.

"... No." She said

"No? You want me and no-one else?" Peter smiled

"Exactly. No one I could change you into would be more amazing than you." She nodded

"Okay, just thought I'd ask." Peter answered

"If you want to be different... If you want to role-play... Then tell me what I should change you in to. I will NOT change you MYSELF." Amora explained

"Got it." Peter winked

She nodded, smiling a bit

*Time Skip*

"Thanks again Doreen." Peter smiled as he and Amora came back from their date.

"Not at all. Astrid's been an angel." Doreen smiled "See you later."

The two waved as the squirrel themed girl walked off

The two parents went over to their little baby girl and smiled, seeing her tucked up with a plush bunny in her grip.

"She's so cute." Peter smiled

"She probably get's it from you." Amora teased, kissing her daughter's head gently

"No way. This level of cuteness could have only came from you." Peter argued with a smile

"And speaking of cute...I think you owed me a night love love?" She purred in his neck.

"Love love?" He chuckled, leading her to the bedroom

"Shut up." She kissed him passionately.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	97. Rogue Part 3 Chapter 97

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Rogue Part 3 Chapter 97**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviewers:**

Shadow Fennekin: Amora WILL get another part. The majority of our Spider-Man One-Shot stories are three parters.

MasterofCaos: I specifically stated that Amora made her first appearance in "Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots" before we transitioned her to "Spider-Man One-Shots".

Avo385: Yes we are. It's just we've got a backlog of characters and chapters so we're uploading them as fast as we can. In addition, Grey and I are working on multiple stories.

 **Author's Note** : Happy Valentine's Day everyone, your platonic gift is a cavalcade of story updates.

It had been a year since Peter and Anne-Marie went into hiding, the two had got infinitely closer, but still unable to touch each other due to her powers. But Peter was working around the clock to make a power dampener to help her.

To help hide, Peter dyed his hair blonde and trimmed it shorter and Rogue's hair was shortened and dyed black.

Peter chose to go under the name Ben Reilly

And Rogue went under the name Scarlett.

The two were living together in a house on the outskirts of New York

"Anna, breakfast is ready." Peter called, using her real name as they were alone in their home

No response from upstairs.

"Anna..." He sighed as he went upstairs and in her room saw her still asleep

He smiled. He didn't want to wake her, some was so beautiful and she looked so peaceful

'Why do you have to be so beautiful?' He thought kindly

He gently kissed behind her ear, making sure her hair was in the way, before he started to shake her gently "Anna. Time to wake up."

"Hmm...Peter..." She hummed in her sleep, slowly waking up

"Morning..." He smiled

"Morning." She smiled back

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked

"Hmm...please..." She answered

He nodded and kissed the top of her head before leaving

"Hmm..." She smiled as she slowly got out of bed. he was wearing long sleeved pyjamas, which was difficult to sleep in considering it was summer.

But she didn't want to risk touching Peter by accident

Which is one reason they had separate beds.

Anne sighed and went downstairs putting her slippers on

"Here you go." Peter smiled, giving her plate of food

They had the same bedroom but they slept in separate beds

"Thank you Peter." Anne smiled and started to tuck in. "Are you going to work today?"

"Yea." He smiled

"I'm glad you found a job that makes you happy." Rogue smiled

"Photography of myself...I should become a model." Peter chuckled

"Or maybe you could have ME as a model?" She teased

"Oh trust me...I've thought about it...But you're much too beautiful for that." Peter smiled

"I... Err... H... How can you be TOO beautiful to be a model?" She blushed

"By being you." Peter smiled and then he looked at the clock "I better get going."

"Already?" She pouted

"The boss is a time constraint man...If I'm late, he'll dock my pay." Peter answered

Rogue frowned and nodded.

Their 'cover story' was that they where a married couple. And she wanted to kiss him good bye, just like a wife would... But her powers...

"I love you." Peter spoke lovingly to her.

"I love you too." Anne answered

He cupped the back of her neck, making sure her hair was between his hand and her neck, before he kissed the top of her head. He then let go and walked out the house, after grabbing his things

*Elsewhere*

"Where IS she?" Mystique bit her thumb nail and paced around their base.

"We can't find her boss lady." Quicksilver grumbled

"She couldn't have left the face of the earth!" Mystique answered shaking, she didn't even care about the plan anymore...She wanted her daughter back.

"Well we can't find her!" Toad groaned "Maybe she joined the X-Men?"

"...Charles WOULD, be one to house her...Quicksilver, go find her there." Mystique answered

Quicksilver nodded and disappeared... And reappeared bloodied up a bit "They upped their defences. I couldn't get in." He grumbled

"Damn it!" Mystique slammed her hand

The Brotherhood all jumped back in fear, scared

"Just...Just go." Mystique choked back her tears

The Brotherhood nodded and ran as fast as they could

"Rogue...Rogue I'm so sorry..." Mystique cried in her seat.

*With Rogue, time skip*

Rogue was walking around, not paying attention to where she was going. She... She wanted to be closed to Peter. More intimate. Able to show him how much she loved him

"Hmm...How can I get closer to Peter...?" She frowned

As she looked around she noticed that she was in an alleyway she'd never been in before... And noticed a sex shop

"Huh? What is this place?" She wondered getting closer

She blushed, walking inside

Inside she saw all variations of stuff, ranging from fuzzy handcuffs to toys and even BDSM wear.

But the stuff that drew her attention... Was the stuff like the body stockings and full body latex outfits/costumes

They covered EVERY part of the body: face, skin...Other areas...

There were even in built pockets or condoms that let stuff freely enter without touching skin

"Ah, a new customer." a kind woman spoke. "Like what you see Ms?"

"GAH!" Rogue gasped, jumping

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. I thought you needed help." The woman answered

"I... Well... What are these for?" Rogue blushed

"This is a special made BDSM suit for women, it's for the more...adventurous but cautious couples." The Woman answered

"But they are used for other things. Sometimes it's as simple as one of the couple liking the feel of the suit. Or it's that one of them likes being more submissive. And several other such things."

Anne looked at the suit in awe...She liked the sound of the suit and she thought that it could be the answer she was looking for, for her and Peter.

"There are a verity of colours, materials and designs." The woman informed, showing off a few of the other suits

"Wow..." Anne whispered

"Still, if you're just starting out I CAN recommend something lighter." The owner answered showing skimpy clothing

"I... No." She replied, shaking her head "I... I just need something full body covering."

"The suit it is then. Any colour you fancy? Red, blue, green, classic black?" The woman asked

"... Dark green sounds nice." She smiled weakly "B... B... But can I get it something different than latex? W... What are the options?"

"Let's see...I've got a fair few options here..." The woman spoke "Latex, leather..." she began to list off as Anne was listening for one that stood out.

"Rubber, fishnet, nylon..."

As the woman talked on and on, listing more stuff off, Anne was amazed at all this. There was so much, so many options!

"Now, with all those choices, which one do you wish to purchase?" The woman asked

"I..." She muttered, looking around and thinking

*With Peter*

"Reilly have you got those samples sorted yet?" a scientist spoke

"Right here." Peter spoke

Peter smiled, passing a small device to him

"Good work Mr Reilly. You can head home now." The boss spoke

"Thanks man." He smiled

*With Anne*

"That's a total of $150." The shop woman smiled "And can I recommend this lotion?" She asked, holding up a small bottle full of a white-ish liquid "The suits can chafe."

"Thank you." Anne answered, taking the bottle and adding it to her bag.

She paid and took the thick, large white bag. She held it tightly, keeping it closed, before she left. She had to get home and ready for Peter!

As she ran back home, her emotions running high with happiness.

She giggled as she unlocked the door and ran to her bedroom

'I can't wait to show Peter this...This...This'll help.' She beamed happily, holding the bag close to her.

She put the bag on the bed as she took several shaky breaths. She had to remember the steps, she wanted to be ready for when Peter got back.

Okay: first she had to have a shower and dry herself thoroughly. Sweat made the suits sticky and the scent was hard to get out. If she was clean it would get on easier and if she washed the suit shortly after use then the smell would be gone

'Okay...You've got this Anne-Marie...It'll be okay.' She thought doing just that, getting clean and ready for Peter.

*with Mystique*

Mystique was now in New York, she wanted to just look for Rogue now. This was the last place Rogue was...And it was the only lead she had. She just wanted her daughter safe.

"Oh! Sorry!" A blonde man smiled as he bumped into her, nearly knocking her over

"It...It's okay...Wait excuse me. Have you seen this girl?" Mystique asked, currently Mystique had transformed into a red haired woman with green eyes and pale complexion. She was holding up a picture of Anne-Marie and her.

The man's eyes widened half an inch before he shook his head no "Sorry ma'am. Might have seen her in passing once but don't know her or anything like that." he shrugged

"Oh...Thank you anyway...But if you see her again...Tell her I'm looking for her. My name is Raven." Mystique answered sadly

"She's my daughter."

"Okay." The man nodded before he walked off

'He's knows something.' Mystique frowned, knowing he was hiding something and deciding to follow

*with Peter*

'It-It can't be! Mystique? How did she? No...No...She's LOOKING for Anne...Maybe I can lose her?' He thought, not walking any quicker nor giving any indication that he knew Rogue.

'No... No, I can't!'

He sighed as he unlocked the front door, slipping inside

Peter took an inhale and exhale to calm his nerves. He then decided to call out to Anne with her fake name "Scarlett? Are you home?"

"In our room honey." She called from upstairs, sounding excited

"Okay." Peter called back 'She sounds chipper.'

He smiled, walking upstairs

"Scarlett? You in the bedroom?" He asked

"Yeah...and I've got a surprise for you." She answered, sounding excited and nervous.

Peter shrugged, opening the door and gasping at what he saw

Rogue was standing there in a skin tight rubber costume. The costume covered her entire body from the neck down. The suit was a dark green, a bright yellow green stripe down the middle. The suit was extremely tight, as in so tight that you could make out her TOES as clear as day!

Her lips where green and they looked shiny, like she was wearing some of her suit over her face

"S-Scarlett?! What-What're you wearing?!" Peter asked

"It's the surprise, Ben." She answered using his fake name. Although she was confused why he was using their fake names in private

"Why...Why're you wearing that?" Ben asked

"This way...This way we can finally...Y-You know..." Scarlett answered

"You can touch me." She whispered into his ear before she kissed his lips directly, deeply and lovingly

"S-Scar...Hmm..." Peter tried to speak but he felt how soft her lips were, feeling her body press against his. Feeling her breasts press against his chest.

... And he felt fine.

So he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could to his body and began to kiss her back. It was when his tongue slipped into her mouth he realised she was wearing some form of... Mouth condom? It was weird but strangely kinky as he felt the teasing barrier between them

'Peter...Peter...Your tongue...!' Rogue moaned as she felt his tongue bat against hers, even though he had it sheathed by the mouth condom.

But she soon broke the kiss and walked over, grabbing a mask/hood and pulling it over her face. She slid her hair through a hole inside the hood, holes around her eyes and around her mouth. Her mouth and eyes where free but her face was still covered in the green rubber mask

"Scarlett..." He moaned as he saw her in that

"You can touch me." She smiled "You can touch me. I can feel it, you won't be hurt."

"You wonderful woman." Peter kissed her again and trailed down to her breasts, lifting her to the bed so he could explore EVERY inch of her body.

He smiled, massaging her breasts through the outfit

"AH...! B-Ben! Your hands...!" She moaned

"Scarlett..." He whispered to her as he felt his urges rising, wanting to ravage Scarlett with the backed up love he had for her.

"You... Want to know a secret?" She asked, moaning

"What is it? Is it the one where you love me?" Ben asked as he kissed her body "Cause I've got a similar secret."

"No... There small holes inside the condoms in my mouth and lower holes... When you cum, you cum inside me." She smiled "The holes are small enough to avoid skin on skin but wide enough to let it through."

"I...We can..." Ben panted

"Yes...We can..." She sniffed under the mask.

"Scarlett." Peter kissed her passionately as tried to strip off as best as he could

*outside*

Mystique was outside of their home; she couldn't hear nor see what was going on since she got there too late. So...She decided to break in, try and see what this man knew about her daughter.

She crept upstairs slowly, not making a sound

Soon she heard the moans of the man and a woman, probably his girlfriend.

She frowned, slowly getting closer...

*With Peter and Rogue*

"Hmm! B-Ben! I...I'm gonna...!" Scarlett moaned as she came

Peter smiled as he moved his face away from her pussy, watching how her body shook

"A-Ah...AH...!" Scarlett moaned as she came as she thrust her waist cumming

"Beautiful." Peter smiled

"M-My first...Ejaculation...From a lover..." Scarlett moaned happily

"And you looked like an angel." Peter smiled as he moved up her body and kissed her

"Hmm...P-Peter...I'm...I'm ready..." She moaned in his ear.

Peter nodded, getting ready to enter her when...

Mystique kicked open the door and shouted "Get your hands OFF my daughter!"

"Mamah?!" Rogue gasped

"Rogue?!" Mystique's face was stunned seeing her daughter in the full bodysuit.

Peter was silent, blinking and frozen. I mean, what could you do in this situation?!

"Mamah...How...How did you find us?" Rogue hid behind Peter.

"I...Don't turn this around! You've been gone for over a YEAR!" Mystique snapped

"It's... Been six months." She replied cautiously

"It felt longer!" Mystique answered

"I'll just...Get us a drink." Peter spoke

"Shut it!" She snarled

"No Mamah! I WON'T let you snap at Peter!" Rogue snapped back

Peter stood there as the two began to argue, feeling awkward. Especially since he was still naked

"You don't know HOW much I was worried about you!" Mystique rebutted

"You only wanted me to find and recruit mutants! Peter showed me that you were wrong!" Rogue answered "I was just a pawn for your TERRORIST group!"

"You're MORE than just a pawn! You're my daughter!" Mystique answered with tears

"Don't lie!"

"LOOK at me Anne-Marie! I've been worried SICK! I thought I lost you! EVERY DAY I've worried!" She gripped her daughter by the arms, trying not to hurt her

Even though it was awkward with the rubber suit

"Can...Can you remove the mask please?" Mystique asked

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Rogue blushed, taking it off

"Y-You...dyed your hair..." Mystique gulped

"Yeah...Part of the whole..."Staying hidden" deal..." Rogue answered

"... You looked nicer the other way."

"Y-You do? You think that?" Rogue blushed

Mystique nodded and hugged her daughter

"I'm sorry I pushed you away..." She cried

"M... Mummah?" Rogue muttered, frozen in shock

"I'm sorry, Anne-Marie..." Mystique responded, still crying

"Mummah!" She cried, hugging her

"Anne...I'm just glad you're alright..." Mystique answered

'Looks like you two have made progress...' Peter smiled while he thought

... After having pulled on some pants

"Mamah...I want to start this off right...Mamah...This is Peter...My boyfriend. Peter...This is my Mamah..." Rogue sniffed happily

"... Hi." Peter waved

"Nice to meet you...Please look after Anne." Mystique wiped her tears away with a smile

"I... Err... I will." Peter nodded. This was so awkward for him. He had a boner, talking to his girlfriend admittedly attractive mother while said mother bugged his girlfriend while said girlfriend was wearing a skin tight rubber bodysuit and just moments ago said mother stopping him and hia girlfriend from consummating their relationship

"I better go. You two...Have fun." Mystique blushed

"Thank you Mammah." Rogue smiled

"Just...Don't go crazy; okay?" Mystique asked

"Crazy?" Peter gulped

"You know what I mean...Bye Anne." Mystique left respectfully, but with a puckish grin

"I... What now?" Peter blushed

"I...I want to carry on." Rogue blushed "I went through all this trouble..." She answered

"Okay." He nodded with a smile, pulling her onto his lap "What other suits did you get?" He smiled, pulling her mask onto her face again

"I...I have this and another..." She moaned lightly trying to get his member hard again

"And another... Three suits... I can get others later. One's a soft nylon, all see-through. And the other is also rubber... But it's a female Spider-Man style suit."

"Wow...I'd like to see you in those...But now...I want to make love to you..." Peter kissed her through her covered lips

Rogue smiled and kissed back happily, leading his cock to her pussy

"Rogue..." He moaned as he pushed in the sleeve of the suit to her pussy

"It...It's okay Peter...I want this...I love you..." She moaned feeling his member prod against her.

"Hmm! Ah! P-Peter...Y-You're in me..." She moaned and cried happily

"Anne." He moaned, holding her close

"P-Peter...I-I'm cumming!" Anne moaned, her pussy twitching from his member inside her

"Already?" He gasped

"Ah!" Rogue moaned, squirting over the sheathe "I...I'm...a virgin...Was..." She panted happily

Peter moaned, cumming as well suddenly from the sudden tightness

"Peter...I love you..." Rogue moaned happily

"I love you too Anne." Peter held her close.

*time skip*

Peter and Anne were currently walking in Central Park, since they didn't need to hide anymore, Peter's hair was coming back naturally and so was Anne's, but that wasn't the only thing coming out.

Anne was pregnant, about two months. And they were about to go see Mystique to tell her the news.

Anne had come to really enjoy the outfits she had been wearing for sex and had started wearing rubber cloths as well, but just around the house

But right now she was in her normal cloths, Peter knocking on the door

"Peter, Anne!" Mystique smiled and hugged her daughter and her boyfriend.

"Hi Mamah..." She smiled and happily hugged her

"Hey Mystique." Peter answered

"Raven. Or mother." Mystique countered

"...Raven." Peter sweat-dropped with a small chuckle

"Can we come in?" Anne asked

"Of course you can." She answered

The two smiled walking inside

"I've just got the kettle on...Do you want a drink?" Raven asked

"Please." Peter smiled

"Just water please." Anne answered

"Sure...So what did you want to come over for? Besides a quick cuppa." Raven asked

"Well... I think you COULD see it with Anne. She's... Well..." Peter started

"Pregnant." She smiled

"P-Pregnant...?" Raven gasped, almost dropping her cups

"Two months." Anne nodded happily

Raven stared in shock and was almost silent

"You're not mad are you? We thought you should know." Anne answered

"I... I'm not mad." She muttered

"Y-You're not? You're not mad?" Anne hoped happily.

"No. A bit disappointed? A bit. Mad? No." She smiled

"Why? Why're you disappointed?" Peter asked holding Anne close to him, protecting her.

"Just that you got pregnant so quickly." Was all she said

"We HAVE been together for over a year, Mamah...It was our decision." Anne answered hugging Peter.

"Okay. Fine." Raven sighed "I guess."

"Really? Thank you!" Anne smiled and hugged her

Raven smiled, hugging her

"We're a family again..." She smiled

"Yeah...We are." Mystique nodded as Peter hugged the pair of them. In the family way.

He was happy

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	98. Spider Queen Part 3 Chapter 98

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Spider Queen Part 3 Chapter 98**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Buzzkill: Maximoff Twins is in the works. And no, we haven't considered a Fem-Punisher.

Capnbooth4: Um...No. No we're not doing that one.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

WDCain-Man: There are only 3 parts to every story. And Spidey-Oneshots are for MARVEL characters ONLY! Spidey being with DC girls would REQUIRE an entire, proper, STORY! Example, MY Spidey DC story. As I said, it requires an entire story and would not fit Spidey One-Shots.

It had been a year since Peter and Adriana were married and their twins were born. They gave birth to twin girls: Arachne and Ashley.

Arachne had her father's brown hair while Ashley had her mother's black hair.

Peter smiled as he watched his daughters playing in a safe area dedicated to them

"It's beautiful...isn't it?" Adriana asked as she leaned into her husband

"Yeah. It is...They're going to be beautiful when they grow up." Peter smiled "Just like you." He added, kissing her lovingly as he squeezed her plump ass

"Hmm...Later my love...I don't want our babies seeing Mummy and Daddy being sexy." She purred

"I'll make it so you can't walk for a week My Queen." He grinned as he lightly bit her ear before turning back to his kids

"I'll look forward to it My King." She whispered

"Mama..." Ashley reached up to their mother

"Dada..." Arachne added to their father.

The two smiled as they picked up their children, holding them close

*Time Skip*

Peter and Adriana set their children to sleep; they smiled lovingly at their children and headed off to bed.

"They are beautiful." Peter smiled as the two of them got in their bed in the trees

"Yeah...And, I think I've got a promise to keep to my wife..." Peter kissed her tenderly, groping her ass.

Adriana giggled into the kiss "You can't get enough of my ass, can you?" She smiled

"Can you blame me? It's soft, supple...Peach like...Much like your breasts." He answered "Of COURSE I can't get enough."

"And I love everything about you." The Spider Queen grinned

"Then come my Spider-Queen...I'll treat you to paradise." Peter kissed her passionately, slowly stripping her costume off of her body, while caressing her curves

"Take me, my king." She begged

"Of course my Queen..." He kissed her again, lying her on their bed he removed his clothes and revealed his erect member to her. He kissed down her body, tantalising her by making her moan softly until he reached down to her pussy. Seeing it dripping wet, he began to lick and tease it with his tongue; tasting her sweet juices as they flowed from her pussy.

"HMM! Y-Yes! Right there...Right there My King!" Adriana moaned happily as she sprayed his face with her juice.

Peter licked his lips and smiled "Ready Adriana...?" He asked positioning himself over her pussy

"Always... Give our little girls siblings!" She moaned

"I will." Peter kissed her and pushed inside her with a single thrust, filling her with his member. Her pussy was twitching happily; she had her husband's cock deep inside her now. It was like it was happy to have its mate filling her. Peter groped her body, pulling her up and thrusting her on their bed, her body bouncing on his cock, reaching her womb almost immediately.

"Always a perfect fit." He groaned

"Yes! Yes My King! Fill my pussy!" She moaned happily, her breasts rubbing up and down her husband's chest

"So tight." Peter groaned

"Adriana..." He moaned as he grabbed one of her breasts and suckled on it.

"N-No Peter! That...That's for the babies!" Adriana moaned

"AH!" Adriana moaned as she felt her breasts being nibbled and suckled at the same time, stimulating her twice as much as she felt her pussy being fucked "P-Peter...I-I'm cumming! Cum in my pussy!"

"Me too!" He groaned, cumming deep in her pussy

He slowed down as he gave a final thrust into his wife's pussy, his seed flowed straight into her womb, filling her with his love and passion

The two kissed lovingly, smiling weakly

"Do you think...We'll have a massive family?" She panted

"As long as you can keep up with me..." Peter chuckled

"Oh... I should be asking YOU that." She giggled

He smiled and kissed her softly as his member was still inside her.

"I love you." He smiled

"I love you My King..." She responded and hugged him

*Time skip*

It was a couple of days later, Peter and his daughters were playing in the Amazon, seeing as they were now gaining their spider powers

"You're doing great girls!" He smiled

"Wh-whoa..." Ashley wobbled in the trees she was climbing

"D-Daddy...!" Arachne fumbled and fell out before Peter caught her

"Gotcha." Peter answered

The girl hugged him, whimpering gently

"It's okay, it's okay...You're learning." Peter reassured her

"I was scared." The girl whimpered

"Want to know a secret? So was I when I first got MY powers." Peter answered

"Nuh-uh, Daddy's never scared." Arachne frowned

"I was then...But I learned to get over it with practice." He answered

"Daddy!" Ashley called out as she was stuck up atop a tall tree

"Ashley!" Peter called out

He looked up, quickly seeing her

"Ashley!" Arachne added jumping from her father's arms and followed her father up the tree.

They quickly reached her and helped her down, carefully

"Thank you Daddy...Thank you Arachne." Ashley answered being lowered by the natural webbing of her father.

Arachne smiled and blushed "I didn't do anything." She said shyly

"You came up." Ashley answered "You did that."

Arachne smiled and blushed again

"What's going on here?" Adriana asked with a smile

"Our little girls are crawling." Peter nodded with a smile

"Really? Oh my girls!" She lifted them up happily and cuddled them.

"Mama!" The girls laughed

Peter smiled at the sight

"Daddy taught us to climb." The girls spoke kindly

"Did he now?" Adriana asked

"He did." They nodded

"And they took to it like cats to cream." Peter smiled

"...What's cream?" The sisters asked "... And a cat?"

"Um..." Peter rubbed his head, as the kids have NEVER seen or heard of EITHER of those things.

*time skip, years later*

Peter smiled as he stood atop a tree, seeing the beauty of the forest

"What a life..." He thought aloud to himself

"Dad...You coming down for tea?" A boy's voice called up

"Coming son." Peter answered jumping down

He performed a few back-flips and front flips to adjust him, landing calmly

"Show off dad." Peter's son laughed

"You'll learn it too Ben." Peter smiled

Ben smiled, hugging his dad quickly

"Come on, I bet your mother is waiting." Peter smiled

Not long into the forest, Peter saw his family, at least four girls and three boys. The majority of them being over twelve with only a couple of them being younger than five.

"Okay Dad." He nodded

"And where have YOU been?" Adriana asked

"Looking out." Peter kissed her "How's the baby?" He asked rubbing her belly

"Growing...You're insatiable." Adriana answered

"No, you are." He argued

"Hmm...And I love you for it." She purred

"Ew..." The kids answered

Peter laughed, smiling

"We're going to have to think on expanding the home...The kids might get..."Amorous"." Adriana answered

'Is... She saying the kids will fuck each other?' Peter though in shock

"Think about it...They've only grown knowing each other and us..." Adriana answered

"I... True." He muttered

"For the kids...AND for our family...Let's grow our home..." She asked

"Okay." He nodded, gulping

"I promise Peter...This is a good thing we're doing." Adriana answered kissing him.

*time skip*

It was a couple of years later, Peter's family have grown and grew out from their little community. Even some of the children had boyfriends and girlfriends.

Peter and Adriana were cuddling their latest arrivals. Fraternal twins.

"They are beautiful." Peter smiled

"Yes...yes they are..." Adriana smiled

"How many children have we had now Adriana?" Peter laughed

"Ten..." She responded

"And this still feels like yesterday we had Ashley and Arachne..." Peter kissed his daughter's head

Adriana nodded in agreement, kissing him

"I just hope the kids are behaving themselves." Peter sighed

"Don't worry. YOU taught them how to be good people." She answered

Peter smiled once more "You and the kids get sleep. I'll check on the others." He told her

"Okay...Here, let me take Lisa." Adriana spoke

"Sure." He nodded

He smiled, kissing her gently before walking out

He walked through their home, seeing the flora and fauna around him. He was enjoying it...Until he heard some slight and familiar sounding moans. He knew they were familiar as he and Adriana had done them for years now.

He raised an eyebrow and followed

As he followed the sound he saw one of his eldest sons having sex with his girlfriend of six months!

Said girlfriend being the boys sister

"What the LITERAL HELL are you two doing?!" Peter snapped interrupting the pair

"D-Dad!"

"Daddy!"

The two held each other close, looking at him in fear

"Arachne...Ben...WHAT are you doing?" Peter controlled his breathing along with his rage. He didn't...NEVER wanted this to happen...But now it has.

"I... S... Sex." Arachne admitted

"But...WHY with each OTHER? You're siblings!" Peter answered

"I... I've been very horny for the last few weeks, I don't know why. Ben stumbled across me when I was trying to relive myself, I love him and I didn't want to be with one of the spiders and I... I... I don't know." She cried

"Dad...I love Arachne..." Ben protected her "I'd die for her."

"I...I can't..." Peter thought and slumped into the nearby tree. "Are...Are you REALLY in love?"

They both nodded, holding each other close

"We knew this would happen Peter, eventually." Adriana said as she walked towards him "It just sped up the time table because Arachne went into heat."

Peter sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at his wife and then at his children.

"Just...Is it JUST you two?" Peter asked

The two was silent, looking away nervously

"Who else?" Adriana asked

"I've played with sis a few times." Arachne admitted, going about her twin sister

"And I help some of my sister's when they get an 'itch'." Ben added

"Urgh..." Peter groaned "Are...Are any of them...Pregnant?" He had to ask...though he dreaded saying it.

"No." Ben shook his head "I never had sex with any of them. At least in... That way. I only ever used the other hole. This is... My first time here."

"Same." Arachne blushed

"Great. You interrupted their first time." Adriana sighed

"Well forgive me for interrupting our son and daughter having sex." Peter groaned

"You're forgiven." The Spider Queen nodded, dragging him away "Have fun you two!" She called back

"...We will..." They answered

"Oh man..." Peter groaned

"Oh hush, you." Adriana answered "Now...For your punishment, Husband." She teased

"... Punishment?" Peter blinked in confusion

"Yes. For interrupting our children, no pussy for a month." She answered

"Well... My pussy." She added with an evil grin

"W... What's with the grin?" Peter gulped

"I want you to make two of your daughter's pregnant. Well, it's that or no sex at all for the month and I can make it so you can't even touch yourself. Your choice." Adriana shrugged

"You want me...to impregnate our DAUGHTERS?!" Peter snapped

"Or no sex for a month...Your choice husband..." She teased

"... You are evil." Peter frowned

"Of course I am. I'm your wife..." She teased

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	99. Amora Part 3 Chapter 99

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Amora Part 3 Chapter 99**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

The Wolf Paladin: Um...No. No we're not going to do a Silk or a Weaver Cosmic Chapter. Two reasons; One: Grey and I aren't fans of Silk and would probably stop after one chapter. Two: Weaver is Spider-Man's "GRANDMOTHER" and she's an OC we've taken SOME perverted routes with previous chapters...but...No.

Mister k: Think about it, if you know no other people, you'd start to develop feelings for who you know.

Buzzkill: No. Sorry. No chance of a Fem-Punisher.

To reviewers who are concerned about the incest in the story: the kids are isolated and the story is in an alternate timeline. In the event that they don't meet other people, they develop feelings for the closest thing of affection.

Guest of Feb 28: There's a story Grey and I are doing with Miles and Kamala. Keep a look out for that.

Beastofchaos101: We've got Squirrel Girl on the list.

It was the next month, Astrid's birthday was today and the two were just having a quiet day in with just a few friends round.

"Happy birthday princess." Peter smiled as he gave the child a purposefully loosely and badly wrapped present so Astrid would be able to open it herself

"Yay! Thank you daddy. Thank you mummy." Astrid smiled as she opened her gift, being half-Asgardian meant that she could grasp more advanced life skills at an earlier age.

She quickly unwrapped it, looking down in awe at her present

"Bunny!" Astrid smiled hugging the plush brown bunny in her arms.

"A classic." Amora smiled "Now you'll have someone to play with."

"But I have you and Daddy for that." The child pouted "You... you aren't leaving me, are you?"

Let this be known. Just because you are smart enough to grasp more advanced parts of life does not mean you are mature enough to understand them

"Oh no...No, no, no baby." Amora hugged her daughter with her toy.

"We're not leaving you. We promise." Peter kissed her forehead

"Promise?"

"Pinkie Swear promise." Peter answered

Astrid nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she sniffed

A knock came from their front door. "Looks like guests are here, Peter." Amora smiled

"I'll go get it." Peter nodded and went over, opening it and he saw: Laura Kinney, Doreen Green and Jubilation Lee. Astrid's "aunts"

"Aunties!" Astrid cheered

"How are you little Astrid?" Doreen smiled as she lifted up the half-Asgardian and spun her around

"Great! I'm a big girl!" She giggled

"She's two." Amora answered

"You're two? That's great." Jubilee tickled her

"Auntie!" She giggled, trying to get out of her aunt's grip

"I can't believe how well they've taken to it." Peter chuckled

"What did you expect?" Amora asked

"I dunno. Not this, THIS early." Peter answered

Amora nodded seriously at that

"We've got gifts." Laura spoke handing the bags over

"Oh thank you, Laura." Amora smiled

"Yay! Presents!" Astoria giggled

"Don't get too greedy Young Miss." Peter laughed and pulled out a bottle of wine from the bag. "Err..."

"That's yours. The second one is Astrid's." Laura chuckled

"... Why did you get us presents?" Amora asked

"Just cause." Doreen answered

"Here we go." Peter got out of the different bag; one labelled "Astrid" and gave it to their daughter.

The girl grinned, opening it quickly

Inside there was a: plush squirrel, a toy wolverine and a toy bat. All with an Asgardian Princess dress...Yeah over the times Asgardians have been on Earth, this was a good fantasy dress up for little kids.

"Yay!" Astrid cheered

"I...Honestly don't know what to say..." Amora laughed

"Me neither." Peter answered

"I do. Thank you." Astrid smiled, hugging her aunts.

"... Good girl." Both parents smiled

"So, this party...Is there cake?" Doreen asked

"Hmm...I don't like cake..." Astrid frowned

Doreen just looked in shock and confusion

"How can anyone not like cake?" Doreen asked

"Just like some people don't like nuts. It's natural." Peter answered

"Blasphemy!" Doreen passed Astrid to Laura as she covered her ears from that comment.

"Auntie." Astrid frowned, about to cry

"Oh sorry, Astrid." Doreen apologised

"What DOES she like?" Jubilee asked

"Fruit, mostly. Partial to honey as well." Amora answered

Astrid smiled and nodded at that "And chocolate!" She added

"There we go." Laura laughed

Peter nodded in agreement with a smile

"Come on then. Let's get this mini-party started." Amora smiled

"Yay!" Astrid cheered

*Time skip*

"Thanks for a great party. We'll see you soon Birthday Girl." Laura smiled as they were going to leave.

"Bye aunties!" Astrid waved

"Come on young miss...You've got to go to bed." Peter smiled to his little girl.

"No...Tired..." She yawned

"Yea you are." Amora smiled "Let's put you to bed..."

"Can my friends come...?" Astrid yawned

"I've got them right here." Peter answered carrying the toys.

"Yay... Thank you daddy." She answered

As Astrid went to sleep in her cot and her new toys, she was out like a light.

"She's just like you." Amora chuckled

"What do you mean?" Peter asked as they left her to sleep.

"Out like a light when she's out of energy." Amora answered

"Hey." Peter frowned "I'm ALWAYS awake after our... Personal time... While YOU fall asleep on my chest." He argued

"Oh really? Want to prove it?" She teased

"You're on beautiful." He smiled back

The two smiled and headed to their bedroom where they began to passionately make out. Peter's finger's slowly stripping off her clothes while caressing her Asgardian body

"You're beautiful as always." He smiled as they fell on the bed

"And you're just as handsome..." She responded happily kissing him on his lips

He smiled, pinning her under him "Prepare for a night of pampering and love, my goddess." He smiled

"Oh...I expect it...My BIG God..." She teased feeling his member in her hand

"Fuck! You're hand... So soft!" Peter moaned

"It HAS been a while though..." She purred, stroking his member. "Do you want a fondle?"

"From these beautiful soft hands? I'll never complain." Peter moaned

"Really? What about...these?" She asked revealing her DD-Cup breasts

"Oh...Man..." He stared

He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked happily, moaning as she continued to rub his cock

"Hmm..." Peter moaned happily as he sucked and licked her nipple. He was moaning happily until Amora moaned feeling her milk come from her teat

"Bad Peter!" She moaned

"I can't help it...You're so...Good!" He moaned spraying his seed on her hand.

She moaned, bringing her hand to her face and licking up his cream "That's... Enough foreplay... fuck me." She moaned

"Of course I will..." He answered as he slid his cock into her moist pussy with a single thrust

"AH! Oh gods! I-I've missed this!" She moaned

"Me to!" Peter moaned "Let's give Astrid a little brother or sister!"

"Yes! Yes!" Amora moaned as she tightened around his member "Another baby!"

"Another child to love." Peter moaned, thrusting in and out of her quickly

"P-Peter! I...I'm cumming!" She moaned

"So am I...GOD You're so...TIGHT!" He moaned and sprayed her insides with his seed.

*time skip*

Amora moaned as she bounced on Peter's lap, his cock deep in her ass

"Yes, yes, yes...Peter...More!" She moaned happily as Peter kissed her breasts while fucking her ass

"You're so perfect." Peter moaned

"Th-The baby...Is gonna become...Addicted!" Amora moaned as her belly was a month pregnant.

"We'll worry about to another time!" Peter moaned

"I-I'm cumming!" She moaned happily and came from her pussy

"Me too!" Peter grunted, cumming in her ass

As the two held each other as they came Amora panted as her breasts leaked a little bit from Peter's persistent suckling.

"That was so good." Peter smiled

"Gods...Where...Do you find...The stamina...?" Amora panted

"Spider powers." He joked, smiling a bit

"I hope...I can keep up..." She kissed his nose.

"You always do." He smiled, kissing her

"Mama, Dada!" Astrid cried out sadly, like she had woken up from a terrible dream

"GAH!" the two yelled, covering themselves

"It's a good thing she's in her own room..." Peter quickly whispered

Amora nodded, the two putting their nightgowns on

As they got their nightgowns on and entered their daughter's room, they saw her crying.

"Oh baby...What's the matter?" Amora asked cuddling her

"I-I had a nightmare..." She cried

"What was it about?" Peter asked

"It...It was scary..." Was all she said.

"Come on baby. You can tell us." Amora urged

"It...It was cold...Then fire...It was scary..." She answered "Ms Thor was there...and a big scary snake."

Peter frowned at that, feeling suspicious

"Go back to sleep baby...I promise, it'll be fine..." Amora stroked her head

"Okay..." She yawned

"It'll be okay princess." Peter encouraged

"Good night." Amora kissed her daughter's head

"Night..." Astrid fell to sleep.

"... What was that dream about?" Peter asked once he and Amora left the room

"Ragnarok...End of the world..." Amora dreaded saying that name.

"Ragnarok...? I WOULD say that it's an ancient myth but...THOR is an ancient myth..." Peter answered

"She might have clairvoyance...It could be prophecy, Peter." Amora spoke in worry.

"I'm sure it's fine. I'll talk to Thor about it." Peter smiled

"Peter...Promise me...Should it come to that..." Amora turned to him

"It WON'T." He promised

"But...if it SHOULD...I want Astrid and our baby to see Asgard." Amora answered

"Of course." Peter smiled

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	100. Fem-Mephisto Part 2 Chapter 100

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Fem!Mephisto Part 2 Chapter 100**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 ***trumpet fanfare***

 **Hello and welcome to the 100th chapter of Spider-Man One-Shots. Grey and I thought that for every 10th chapter we have a "Cosmic Chapter" where Spidey has won the heart of a Cosmic Being. All of them are fair game: Gali, Eternity, Death, Fem-Living Tribunal etc. What sort of trouble can Spidey have when he's faced with love from a Cosmic Being? Just wait, read and find out.**

 **Author's Note:** HOLY CRAP! 100 Chapters! Grey! We did it buddy! Our first story list that has 100 chapters! Thank you everyone who has supported us with reviews and suggestions.

Reviewers:

Darkboy18: Crystal from the Inhumans is on Holiday One-Shots.

Buzzkill: It's Ragnarok. It's SUPPOSED to be a horror bit.

Shadodemon123: Here's 100! And thanks for always reviewing.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

Robotv17: Inque. Is. D. C.

It was the week before the wedding for Peter and Lilith's wedding; Peter was getting nervous, he was marrying his fiancé. And it was the good sort of nervous, he was HAPPY...It was just, surreal.

"You okay baby?" Lilith purred into his ear, her smooth arms wrapping around him both reassuringly but also somehow sexily

"Yeah...Just...I can't believe how close we are to tying the knot...It's...I can't believe it." He answered honestly with a smile

"I know. It feels like we met just yesterday." Lilith smiled, kissing his cheek

"Are you SURE you don't want to invite anyone?" Peter asked

"I'm sure." She smiled

"Well...Then that's everything, cake, people invited, music..." Peter spoke

Lilith nodded and kisses him

"You know...We haven't gone out in a while...We've been too busy with all this wedding stuff." Peter spoke

"So what do we do?" Lilith winked

"Well...There's that new movie out, we can go on a city tour...Or we can just stay in..." he smiled

"Hmm... What movie?" She asked

"It's a horror romance. One about a guy falling in love with a succubus or something." Peter answered

"Oh! That sounds beautiful!" She smiled, but inside she was a bit nervous

"Great. Well, let's go. I bet we can catch the next screening." Peter smiled

"Perfect." She nodded

"Okay...Next screening is just after lunch. Want to have lunch first?" Peter offered

"Oh...Yes please." Lilith answered

Peter chuckled and smiled, kissing her gently

*Time skip, after lunch*

"Hmm...That was great..." Lilith rubbed her belly happily

"That made it was." Peter smiled lovingly

"Hmm..." Lilith snuggled in close to her fiancée "Film next?" She purred

"Yeah." Peter nodded

The two smiled, standing up and heading out

As they headed to the cinema, people were leaving it as they said that the horror romance movie was cursed.

"Cursed?" Peter muttered

"Don't listen to them Peter. I'm sure it's just some propaganda stuff." Lilith shrugged it off.

"Yea." Peter nodded, the two entering

"Go get the tickets while I get the sweets. Okay?" Lilith smiled happily

"Sure." Peter answered and kissed her

The two smiled, splitting up

As Peter was getting the tickets, Lilith went over to the concession stand and looked for familiar faces...But there was one. A certain demon who was aiming to frighten everyone in the cinema and feed from their fear.

"Illusos...What're you doing here?" Lilith asked with a frightening smile

"Lady Mephista...How are you?" Illusos smiled back "Here to enjoy the film?"

"Yes. And this film...IS it cursed?" Lilith asked

"Well...I MAY have made it...Gack!" Illusos smiled at his handiwork before being pulled in by an angry Mephista

"Fix...It...Now...!" She smiled angrily

"I can't. The curse will break if a powerful willed individual watches it." Illusos answered

"...What IS the curse?" Mephista asked

"...Sex curse. Apparently people aren't up for fucking in public." Illusos answered

Mephistia was silent... And grinned, laughing evilly

"L-Lady Mephista?" Illusos asked in worry

"Oh that sounds fun!" Mephistia laughed as she walked away, her Lilith disguise reforming

"I've got the tickets." Peter smiled

"And I've got the snacks..." She smiled

"Then let's go." Peter smiled

Inside the chosen screening, they noticed that they had the entire room to themselves. "Wow...Looks like those campaigns haven't helped." Peter quipped as he was holding the popcorn and drinks

Lilith nodded, giggling quietly to herself

"What's with you?" Peter asked kindly

"Nothing...Just giddy to see the film." Lilith answered

"O... Kay?" He blinked, shrugging, before the movie began

During the movie it showed a man being targeted by a succubus, due to occultists trying to summon demonic powers for their own personal gain. And during the film she was trying to coerce him as a human...But then she began to fall in love with him...and right now was the sex scene...at least the start of it.

Lilith smiled, nice and wet

"Whoa...This...This is...Kinda hot..." Peter commented quietly, though there was no-one there.

"Definitely." Lilith nodded in agreement

"Lilith...I've got to be honest...It's giving me ideas." Peter chuckled

"...Me too..." She kissed him passionately

Peter kissed back, pulling her onto his lap

"I think...We should...Follow this story..." She moaned happily

"Oh?" He asked, kissing her neck

"Yeah...Why...Why don't we...Make love...Here...?" She purred feeling his hands on her body

"In... public?"

"Peter...When have you done anything wild? I mean...Think of it as...an early Stag Night gift..." Lilith purred rubbing her waist on his, stimulating his member.

"I... Already had my stag night, remember? Logan... Took me drinking." Peter moaned

"Well then...Call this...and early wedding gift..." She kissed him tenderly

Peter moaned, kissing back happily

His hands ran over her body while Lilith stripped in his lap, in the middle of the empty theatre

"Lilith...You're beautiful..." Peter whispered into her ear making her shudder happily

"I love you." She grinned happily

"I love you too..." Peter kissed her passionately and rubbed down her breasts to her waist.

It didn't take long for them both to be naked, Lilith bouncing on his cock happily

"AH! Yes! Hmm!" Lilith moaned happily as she kissed her fiancée passionately while feeling his entire member into her pussy.

"Lilith...You're so tight!" He panted

Lilith got an idea and moaned, smoke flying off her body "Oh... Oh god! This... This movie's doing something to me!" She moaned as she changed into her Mephista form

"L-Lilith...!" Peter moaned as his eyes were closed, not seeing the transformation as he came into her pussy.

Mephista moaned as Peter came in her real pussy, wishing he had seen the transformation as she had made it sexy

"Lilith...Your body..." Peter panted and opened his eyes seeing Lilith's real body

"The... The movie did this." She said, lying

"...Guess it WAS cursed...But..." Peter spoke

""But"?" Mephista asked

"...I want you MORE now..." He smiled lightly

"You... Do?" She blinked in shock

"I do...Because...You look more relaxed. You look happier...And you're tighter..." Peter smiled

"Tighter?" She grinned, starting to bounce again

"Yeah...I love you Lilith...I want us to be together..." He moaned happily fucking her faster.

"I love you Peter... Now and forever... I always have." She moaned

"Lilith!" Peter moaned as he came inside her again and held her close

'He's loves me.' Mephista thought happily, moaning as she came

As the two panted and sat forward seeing the remainder of the film, it turned out the "horror" part was just the blood and occult stuff. The romance was the main part.

And even then Lilith REALLY enjoyed the small bit of gore that was in the film, bringing Peter's fingers between her legs

"Shall we get out of here?" Peter asked

"Why? We've got the whole theatre to ourselves..." Lilith smiled

"The movies nearly finished." He nodded

On the screen they saw the succubus and the man in each other's arms, both of them were dying...A sad ending but the last few scenes showed how they loved each other. How they made their lives better...How he didn't feel alone and how she felt like an angel once again.

Peter and Mephista looked at each other and each had tears in their eyes as the credits rolled4

"I love you." Mephista whispered, kissing him

"I love you too..." Peter smiled

*Time Skip*

Peter and Mephista were back home. The two were in their bed, awaiting the next day because...this was the day they were getting married.

Mephista becoming 'human' again, the 'curse' allowing her to 'shift forms between them'

'Just hope that when we get that film it's not like "The Ring"...' Peter sleep thought

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	101. Dazzler Part 1 Chapter 101

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Dazzler Part 1 Chapter 101**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Buzzkill: Maximoff Twins Part 3 is coming, but Grey and I have a dozen more stories to work on

Shadowblade and Shadodemon123: Thank you for your kind words and we hope you'll like this next chapter

Rider Paladin: Those are some very interesting story ideas.

Madison Square Garden, one of the most notable places in New York and currently there was a concert going on. One involving a certain mutant who could turn all sound into light. Her name: Alison Blaire AKA Dazzler.

She was a mutant whose power was to create light thanks to sound waves

And right now, she was playing her concert to thousands of adoring fans. One being a certain Spider: one Ben Reilly, the clone/brother of Peter Parker; and right now, he was backstage to her concert for a front row seat. But let's head back to a week to see how Ben got a backstage pass to this concert.

*weeks ago*

Ben was winging around New York as the Scarlet Spider; his costume was a mainly red costume with a blue hoodie

He also had several brown belts and large bulky external web shooters

"Morning, New York." Scarlet Spider quipped swinging on his webbing.

His 'brother' Peter Parker, Spider-Man, was off on some big adventure so he was protecting the place

'I hope Peter's okay...It's been a while I've seen him.' He thought as he flipped through the air, landing atop a lamppost

"Guess there's not much going on around here." Scarlet Spider thought to himself

That was when Ben heard a car crash down the street, seeing that a tour bus had been turned over by an explosion

He frowned, jumping towards the explosion

"Never stops; does it?" He asked and saw the Wrecking Crew with Molten Man teaming up and capturing the people inside.

"Oi!" Ben yelled, shooting his Impact Webbing

"OOF!" the group shouted as they were hit

"Scarlet Spider?! We get the second rate?" Molten Man asked

"Oi! I'm more than capable!" Ben snapped back

His eye was twitching under his mask, shooting off some stingers from his web-shooters

"OW!" the wreckers yelled

"Grab him! Annoying gnat!" Molten snapped

"Like to see you try!" Scarlet spoke slowing the molten strikes.

He just dodged for a minute until the attackers fell unconscious

"Phew...That was close..." Ben sighed

"Help..." A voice called out through the bus

"Hang on!" Scarlet spoke as he webbed up and drenched Molten Man, he ripped open the door and revealed a woman inside. She was wearing ripped black trousers and a blue Jackson Pollock design shirt. "I've got you, Miss."

He reached inside and picked her up carefully

"Ow...Thanks..." The woman answered

"You okay? Anything broken?" Scarlet Spider asked

"I'll be fine...Get my tour crew..." She panted

Ben nodded, making sure she was safe before he jumped into the bus again

The woman saw Scarlet Spider go into the wreckage and pull out at least three to seven people.

"I'm... sorry. The others are already dead." He frowned

"Dead...? Oh god..." The woman gasped and choked up from her tears

"But you're okay...I'll get you to the hospital." Ben spoke

"Thank you..." She answered as she was picked up, bridal style and web swung off.

"I already contacted the police and an ambulance. They'll help your friends." Ben informed, swinging through New York

"Thank you Spider-Man..." She answered

"I'm not Spider-Man. I'm his brother: Scarlet Spider." He responded

"That's a nice name." She smiled

"It helps the franchise." He quipped as they landed at the hospital. "So... I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

"My name's Alison Blaire. I'm a singer." She answered

"That's where I remember you from!" Ben nodded, setting her down

"You do? Are you a fan?" She asked

"... Yea." Ben nodded, having to think about her songs quickly

"Really? You hesitated." Alison commented

"Sorry, don't get much time to listen to music. Had to think." He laughed awkwardly

"Oh...I get it...Must be difficult being a hero and having a social life." Alison chuckled

"A bit." He admitted

"Well...Why don't you come to my show in a week's time?" Alison suggested

"Really?" He blinked in shock

"Yeah, I want to have the person who helped me out at my latest concert." She answered

"I... Okay." He blinked in shock

"I...I don't have a backstage pass now...but...next time I'll get you one." Alison added

"Next time?"

"Aren't...Aren't you going to come visit?" She asked

"I... Well... Hero? I kinda don't... I'm not supposed to be popping in to see people I save just cause I can." He muttered in embarrassment

"Oh...Well...But will you come to my concert though?" She asked

"Yeah...I'll...I'll try." Ben answered

She nodded and kissed his cheek through his mask

"Err..." Ben blushed under his mask

"Thank you...Again." She smiled

And then she walked inside the hospital

Ben chuckled lightly and web swung away, leaving the hospital.

"That was... Eventful." He thought aloud

*Time skip*

Alison was out of the hospital, she only had a couple of bruises and cuts. But more or less, she was fine

She was walking towards the stage where she would be playing

"Brilliant..." She smiled "Good weather, large crowd coming...Shame Scarlet Spider isn't coming..."

"I never said that." Scarlet said, hanging upside down behind her

"You're here." She turned and beamed seeing him

"You said you wanted me to come to your concert." He shrugged

"That's great. Oh wait...Here. Backstage pass, as promised." She smiled handing him a laminated card.

"Thank you." He smiled

"Show starts at seven." Alison added

"I'll be there." He nodded

As Scarlet repositioned himself, he managed to swing away from the concert for later.

'One quick sweep of the city and then get back.' he told himself

*Back with Alison*

"Are you SURE it was wise to give Scarlet Spider a Backstage Pass? His brother IS Spider-Man, the known menace." A stage hand spoke

"They are NOT menaces." Allison deadpanned, getting changed behind a screen

"Jonah thinks so." The stage hand answered and handed over a headset.

"The ONLY one." she said, walking out from behind the screen

Alison came out in a silvery costume that covered all but her arms and face. The collar looped around down to her costume and made her sex appeal rise by showing a bit of side boob, even though she was wearing a bra and finally she was wearing a blue eye covering "mask" which made her almost magical

"Well, it's nearly show time." She smiled

"And don't forget the song list." The helper spoke

"Got it all up here." She answered with a smile

'I hope you enjoy Scarlet.' she thought

*with Ben*

'Damn...I have a backstage pass to Dazzler's latest concert. This is gonna be cool.' He thought as he got changed for the concert.

But he froze... She gave the pass to SCARLET SPIDER.

"SHIT!" He cursed aloud "What am I gonna do?!"

Sh... Should he wear a mask? Reveal himself?

He... He was so confused!

"Oh God..." Ben thought

"Hey bro." Peter smiled as he entered

"PETER! You're back!" Ben spoke in happiness

"Hey Ben! What's up?" Peter laughed as he was hugged

"You've NO idea how glad I am to see you, bro!" Ben commented

"Err... Me to man. So... What's with the huggy?" He asked awkwardly

"Oh...Sorry, I err...I've got a problem..." Ben answered

"Is it that you've gotten huggy?" peter quipped

"Not that..." Ben facepalmed "I've got a backstage pass and it was given to SCARLET SPIDER, not me."

"... Okay?" Peter tilted his head

"I need someone to give Ben Reilly this and explain the gift." Ben answered

"... What? Wording please." Peter smiled

"Okay, a while ago I saved Alison Blaire, "Dazzler", from the Wrecking Crew and Molten Man. She gave me a Backstage Pass as a reward but she gave it to Scarlet Spider, not Ben Reilly." Ben explained

"Ah." Peter nodded

"So...Do me a solid, bro? Help explain this to Alison?" Ben asked

"... How?" He blinked "Besides I... Well... kinda have a date."

"...You have a date? With WHO?" Ben asked

Peter blushed and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck

"Come on Bro; who is it?" Ben asked

"She's a really nice girl." Peter explained

"Who?" Ben asked

"Janice. Janice Lincoln." Peter answered

"... Who?"

"She's this girl I met a while back. She's really nice." Peter answered

"Glad you're happy." Ben nodded

"I am...Look; I'll help with the "Dazzler" thing. But you're the one who has to come clean with the stuff later." Peter answered

"I... Clean?" Ben gulped

"You'll have to be honest with her when you two become serious." Peter answered

"Serious?! I was just given a concert ticket!" Ben blushed

"Trust me Ben. When Parker's find girls...We love big." Peter answered

*time skip*

Alison was about half an hour before the concert was to start; that is until Ben came in through the back with Scarlet Spider to the side of him

"Scarlet." The Dazzler smiled

"Hey there Ms Blaire. I brought a friend along. His name's Ben Reilly." Scarlet answered

"Hey. Great to meet you." Ben answered

"Friend?"

"Yeah, Ben really like's your music." Scarlet answered

"Okay?" She asked in confusion

"Yeah, sorry...Um, I'm a big fan and...Scarlet said he could give me his pass." Ben lied

"Oh?" Alison frowned

"Sorry about that. But Ben's a great fan. He'll cheer on behalf of me. Go rock out." Scarlet answered "Plus there's some big trouble I need to deal with. Hero stuff."

"Oh okay...Maybe next time?" She asked

"Maybe." He nodded

And with that Scarlet left, while giving Ben the backstage pass. "...Hi." Ben answered with a blush, feeling a bit nervous.

"Hello. I hope you enjoy the show." She nodded with a small smile

"I'm sure I will." Ben answered with a kind smile and a nod.

She nodded, walking towards the stage

'This is gonna be good...' Ben thought as he heard the music growing and the crowd cheering

And so we are back to where our story began

As the concert continued Ben looked on in awe, rocking out along with the crowd.

Alison was beautiful, amazing and the crowed enjoyed her power

As the music played Alison's power, converting sound into light, was just spectacular. The power sounds ridiculous, but it was amazing. Tight now, she was making a light show that people would remember

Large torrents and flurries of rainbow colours filling the air, so in time with the music that no human or computer programming could compare

"Whoa..." Ben gasped seeing her sing and dance with her powers

She was beautiful

'I'll tell her...I'll tell her...' He thought, thinking of telling her, his secret identity.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	102. Shriek Part 1 Chapter 102

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Shriek Part 1 Chapter 102**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Man285: We've got Laura's Fall, that's got some Peter and X-23 chapters

1st Guest of March31st: Thank you very much. Sif is coming along, we just have more stories we're working on.

Raider Paladin: Thank you Raider Paladin. Glad you like our chapter and Grey and I don't like how the canon Ben Reilly is being iterated either.

Shadodemon123: It's fine and we hope the other chapters are something you like.

Draconic King: Um...No, sorry. We're not using The One Above All in the story.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46**

Pale1357: No we aren't redoing girls. Unless there are special reasons/occasions. I've had the game, played and got all the endings. I know what you're talking about.

The Arachnid: Yes. The description says Peter. But guess what? Doing Peter EVERY chapter is BORING. Also both Ultimate SpiderWoman AND Ben Reily are CLONES OF PETER so they COUNT! We need mixs up every now and again. Also, guess what? The title says SPIDER-MAN ONE-SHOTS! Not only has Ben held the TITLE of Spider-Man but both Ben AND Jessica are, again, CLONES OF PETER! So they COUNT!

gunman: Wow, someone who ACTUALLY gets it!

Rider Paladin: Yea, fuck Dan Slott.

Shadow Fennekin: Actually Ben Reily is well known and famous, especially by Spider-Man fans.

That Dude and Guest from Mar 31: Listen you Trolls. No one cares about your complaining. Now shut up.

New York was quiet...Well, as quiet as you can being one of the cities that never sleeps. And in the stock market area of the Big Apple was roaring with panic as it was being attacked by a pale white skinned woman with a marked eye and a black costume of a long sleeved bodice, gloves, a long legged high-heeled boot and a black musketeer boot.

This was Shriek, the madwoman with supersonic screams

She was currently screaming at a group of people. "Alright all of you. Transfer your money to me and no-one dies!"

The people, in fear did as they were told right away

"Yadda, yadda...Nice. Over a hundred billion. Thank you VERY much." Shriek smiled seeing her account raise higher and higher. "Goodbye Wall Street." She waved and left for the exit.

Only for webbing to hit her in the face

"GAH! What the hell?!" Shriek yelled as she tried to rip it off

She quickly pulled it off, glaring at the source

"Spider-Man! Always ruining a girl's night out!" Shriek glared

"Well, YOUR "night out" involves robbing millionaires." Spider-Man quipped

"Haven't you seen "Wolf of Wall Street"? These guys ARE criminals themselves!" Shriek responded, defending her actions

"Yea. But they do it TECHNICALLY legally."

"Hey!" They shouted

"Shut it!" Shriek quickly glared at them and then back at Spider-Man. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Shriek screamed at the spider based hero

"You know it's such a shame a pretty lady like you went evil, you could have a real popular heroine." Spidey lightly joked as he jumped and dodged

""Pretty"? Ha! Don't make me laugh! I'm ugly in AND out!" Shriek rebutted, Spider-Man struck a chord on her, screaming again

"Since when have you been self conscious and talk down about yourself?" Peter asked in confusion

"All my LIFE!" Shriek shouted and roared again, shooting at Spider-Man again

"Really? When you were hanging with Carnage and before that you seemed very self confident. Heck I wouldn't consider you self conscious with the outfit you're wearing." Spidey said, getting closer "What did Carnage do to you?"

"He LEFT!" Shriek shouted, trying to hit him.

"What, he dumped you and now you think you're ugly?" Peter asked with a roll of his eyes

"You've never know what we had! We were special!" Shriek screamed at him with both her normal yells and her super-sonic screams.

"Says the woman who thought I'd be a good replacement for Cassidy if I wasn't 'Such a goodie two shoes' when you two had a fight." Peter rolled his eyes, and dodging sonic blasts was second nature to him at this point

"Sh-Shut UP!" She blasted another shout at him, and unintentionally threw herself into the wall.

"You okay?" He asked in concern, landing in front of her 'She's going through a clearly bad break up, I feel sorry for her even if she IS Shriek.'

"Just leave...Just go..." Shriek threw the transferred money cartridge away

But Spidey sighed and pulled her into a light hug "Just let it out." Peter soothed, rubbing her back lightly even if this felt awkward "Let it out and tell me what happened. You don't always need to be 'tough'."

"He...He left..." She broke down and explained why/how Carnage left her.

*flashback*

Shriek and Carnage arrived at their secret hideout/home after a battle with Spider-Man. They managed to get away; the Web-Slinger interrupted their 'date' where they went around killing people

"Fuck that bastard." Shriek panted, standing up slowly before she grinned "Say, darling, that fight sure ripped up my suit and our fun time before the web head showed up sure got me wet." She purred, rubbing along a cut in her suit that ran over her breasts "How about we get these days off me and go wild."

"Later...That BLOODY Spider-Man!" Carnage snarled in anger, Shriek frowned. She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms seductively around his neck and pushing chest against his back

"Come in baby, don't you want me to scream?" She purred

"I want SPIDER-MAN to scream! I want him to writhe in agony, rip the flesh from his bones!" Carnage responded, ignoring her advances

"Honey, let me take your stress away. Go wild on me. Choke me, pound me, pull my nipples, spank me, cover me in your cum. Go crazy so I can make you happy." She whispered into his symbiote covered ear, licking it afterwards as she wrapped her long leg around her 'husband' waist

"Grr..." He growled, both in arousal and anger...Mostly anger.

So he span around and bitch-slapped her away, his claws leaving small cuts on her face

"Listen here you worthless slut! YOU can fuck if you want. I'M going and killing Spider-Man!" Carnage snarled

"I... What?" The insane woman gasped

"Get this through your fucking skull: Go fuck yourself!" Carnage responded and left

Shriek could only sit there in shock as the man she 'loved' left her

*End flashback*

Shriek was crying in place, wanting to get away from everything.

"It's okay." Spidey sighed, rubbing her back before he pulled the two away via Web-Slinging

"...Gimme that!" the Wall Street traders shambled over the cartridge, trying to grab it.

*With Spider-Man*

Spidey held the cartridge, having webbed it into his hand as he saw the Wall Street people try and grab it, as he landed on a roof

"So much want over something so small..." Spidey sighed "You feel better Shriek?"

Shriek nodded slightly against his chest, the mad woman's mind going crazy

'I need to get you back somewhere safe...' He thought.

But he didn't know where

"...Do you have a safe place?" Spider-Man asked

"Not for myself." She whispered

Spidey sighed and nodded. "...Damn it...I know a place." He spoke, knowing he had no choice.

And so he carefully picked her up, holding her close

"H-Huh?" She looked up at him as they swung away

*Time Skip*

Spider-Man landed at a small house and the two went inside, it didn't draw too much attention and it was quiet. Inside looked like a normal suburban home, a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room.

"Where are we?" Shriek asked

"Safe house...I use it sometimes." Spider-Man answered

Shriek nodded as she was put on the bed, Spidey going to get them both a drink

"Hot or cold?" Spidey asked

"Huh?" Shriek responded

"Hot or cold drink? There's coffee, tea, water..." he rebutted

"Cold." She whispered

"Okay." He nodded and got some glasses of water.

He passed her the drink, sitting down

Shriek had sips of her drink, feeling sorry for herself and sighed sadly

But her madness was doing its own thing.

She had accepted that Carnage did not care about her, threw her away... So it found a new obsession/lover/'husband'

And her new obsession was sitting only a few inches away from her to her right.

Her black lips twisted into a mad smile hidden by her cup

"Listen, I'm going to let you stay here. There're rules though." Spidey spoke putting his glass down.

"Like?" She asked

"Well: the internet has blocked websites, meal times are at the times specified and you're going to have to phone me while you're here. It's like...Witness protection...But it's more like "Villain Rehabilitation and Relocation"." Spidey answered

"Blocked websites?" She asked, ignoring the rest he had said

"Stuff like...Stuff that'll raise red flags: weapons and such." Spider-Man answered

"So... Porn is good?"

"I'm...Pretty sure that's okay. Nothing violent though, THOSE WILL raise red flags." He responded

She nodded with a grin, laughing sexily

"Bit of warning: if you're going out for meals or food, you'll have to phone ahead and I'll send someone to escort you." Spider-Man added

"Fine." She shrugged, leaning against him

"Um...You...You feeling okay?" Spider-Man gulped

"Yes." She said, grinning sexily at him

"I...Um...Aha...Okay..." Spidey got worried and flustered with Shriek looking at him like this

Especially as she put her hand in his thigh

"I...I should go...Lot of stuff to do..." Spider-Man spoke nervously.

"Do you have to?" She frowned, lightly shifting them so she was on top of him with Spidey laying in his back

"I...You see...Well..." Spider-Man gulped and saw that now he was in REAL trouble.

"Yes?" She asked, pulling his mask up slowly

"I...I'm kinda..." He gulped, trying to keep his mask on.

"Kinda what?" She asked, setting his mask at his nose before she licked across his lips

"I...Kinda...Don't...Mix..." He blushed

"Mix?" She asked, rubbing his chest as she held her lips inches from his

"B-Bus...Business...and...Pleasure..." He panted

"Well I say fuck that." She smiled, kissing him

"Hmm?!" Spider-Man's eyes widened, humming loudly

Shriek cupped his cheeks, kissing him deeply

'Is this real? Is this freaking real?!' Spider-Man thought as he felt Shriek kiss him

SHRIEK! KISSING! HIM!

'HELP!' He scream thought

Although he wouldn't say she was a bad kisser

'Why are the bad girls all such good kissers?' Spider-Man asked

Shriek grasped his hands, putting them on her ass and squeezing

"Hmm...Soft...ain't it?" She moaned, letting Peter's hands caress and squeeze her ass

"I... Yea." He gulped nervously

"And...It's all yours...You can have me...ANY time..." She whispered, purring at the end. "All of me. Anyway. Anywhere. You could fuck me in front of all of New York if you want and I wouldn't mind."

'...Oh sweet Weaver!' Peter thought, feeling his member harden

"You seem to like that idea." She moaned

"I...You...I don't want to take advantage of you." Spidey answered

"How is me throwing myself at you taking advantage of me?" She purred, biting his neck lightly and leaving a small hickey

"Ah...Okay..." Spidey gulped REALLY wanting to do this, but his primal instincts and his good guy side were fighting against each other.

The struggle was real, will he figure this out?

NEXT TIME!

On Spider-Man One-Shots!

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	103. Scream Part 1 Chapter 103

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Scream Part 1 Chapter 103**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Guest of April 6: Um...No sorry. And I've never heard of the "Queen of Nevers".

Shadowblade: Yes we are. It's just we've got different stories on the go while also accidentally forgetting about certain chapters due to the vast number of chapters we've done. Err...No. Sorry. Grey and I value our lives since Deadpool can break the fourth wall.

Shadodemon123: Thanks for always reviewing man.

CRUDEN: I'll mention it, but we ARE working on different stories at the minute.

A yellow and red goop slipped out of the drain, slithering in the ground

It was currently in the streets of New York, terrified for its life. It had just seen a massacre and it was escaping for survival.

You see this "goop" is a Symbiote. Most specifically the "Scream" Symbiote and she was looking for sanctuary

Its host had been murdered by Eddie Brock, former Venom and Anti-Venom, and he then tried to kill her but she was able to escape at the last second making him think he HAD killed her

Seeing the window of opportunity, she escaped through the pipelines and searched for a place where it could feel safe. Find a host that could help hide it and maybe even accept it.

Finding somewhere where she could be safe

'Must...Must hide...Must...find safety.' It thought slithering through the streets of the city. Then, it sensed it. A familiar presence. One that help give it meaning and existence.

Her parent's first bonded!

"Good morning, New York!" The presence spoke in a happy-go-lucky voice

'I-I have found him! I have to follow him!' Scream thought and followed as best it could

Now, who was this man?

None other than the Spectacular Spider-Man!

And what was he doing right now? He was swinging through the city after stopping an early morning joyride.

Like he normally does

'This...This way, he's going this way!' Scream thought as it followed him.

It followed Spider-Man into an alleyway which lead towards a giant building

'It...This building...! It's giant!' It thought in shock, as it slid through the cracks of the doors and tried to find Spider-Man

She soon found him in a secret lab, taking his mask off

"Phew...What a morning..." Peter sighed

Scream saw him and acted, unsure what else to do because of her fear.

She latched onto him

"What the? Who's there?" Peter turned around and tried to find who was there, from feeling his foot being grasped

Before he felt the familiar sensation if a symbiote clinging to and covering his body

"A symbiote? No way!" He panicked and felt Scream cover him in a yellow and black costume

But as he panicked and tried to pull it off he heard something... Weird

He heard crying, felt fear, and a woman's voice whispering 'Help me' over and over. It took him a second before he realised the symbiote was crying, asking for help, and the fear was its

"Well 'hers' really, I guess." He joked lightly, unable to help himself... He WAS Spider-Man

"Please...Please help me..." Scream "cried" to him.

"I... What's wrong?" Peter frowned, closing his eyes and 'appearing' in his mind

Scream was in the form of an adult woman with long black/red hair and sad looking eyes. She had a thin looking body with amorphous shapes so it was difficult to see if she had a B or C-cup chest.

"You're... Scream?" Peter blinked, shocked at seeing the spawn of Venom

"Hm-hmm" Scream nodded and was shaking in fear.

"Tell me...What's gotten you so frightened?" Peter asked

"She... She's dead... Brock... Brock killed her... He's after me." She cried

"Brock? He's going around killing Symbiotes? Why?" Peter asked as he went to hug her.

"Don't know... Don't want to die." She cried into his arms

Peter sighed and hugged her. He knew that the Symbiotes were made from his reluctance to wear the suit but...He figured they could feel other emotions. "It's okay...It's okay...I'll look after you."

"You... Will?" Scream blinked, shocked by his kindness

"Yeah...I know that you Klyntar don't mean to do bad things. You tried to help but...You've had a bad rep." Peter answered

"Are... You 'Daddy'?" Scream asked, thinking that was the word she was thinking of

"I um...Yeah...Technically." Peter blushed

Scream smiled, holding him close "I will help you Daddy. Make you happy."

"I...Aha...Okay..." Peter gulped at that. "How?"

"Help you." She smiled "Bonded with you."

"Oh...Okay...Sure." Peter nodded and allowed Scream to bond with him.

He also quickly worked out why she was like this, she was traumatised. And that effected her mentally and verbally

"I'll keep you safe." Peter spoke; opening his eyes and saw his body wrapped up in Scream's symbiote form.

He was mainly yellow but with a black spider logo on his chest and red "gloves" and "boots"

"Nice new suit." He smiled, chuckling gently

'Thank you.' Scream responded kindly and "hugged" him.

Peter chuckled a bit with a blush, feeling the symbiote squeezing a certain part of him

'Oh...What's that?' Scream asked as she squeezed gently

"H... Hey!" Peter gasped and moaned, feeling Scream squeeze his dick

"Th-THAT...Is called a "penis"...It's what men have." Peter answered as he was being frisked

'...It's really big.' She answered honestly and innocently

"Thanks." Peter chuckled, finding the innocence very cute

'I'll stop now.' Scream answered as she released his member. 'I can change into clothes for you...If you want.'

"Yea, I know. I was bonded with Venom." Peter nodded

"Y-Yeah...Sorry." Scream answered transforming into some "casual" clothes

A smart yellow shirt, a red jacket and some smart black pants specifically

"Wow...Nice." Peter commented

'Th-Thank you.' Scream responded 'I'll do my best to be careful.'

"I'll look after you, I promise." Peter smiled

'Thank you.' Scream smiled as best she could

*Time Skip*

Peter had arrived back home, tired from his day at the office and wanting to head into bed.

It had been a long day today

"First a joy riding and then a large meeting..." Peter sighed

'Tired Daddy?" Scream asked him lovingly

"I...Yeah...REALLY tired..." Peter sighed

Scream smiled, massaging his body lightly

"Hmm...That feels nice..." He hummed happily "Where did you learn this?"

'I just thought rubbing you would feel good.' Scream said weakly

"Oh...Okay. Thank you...Want some chocolate?" He asked kindly

'Yes please!' Scream smiled

He chuckled, walking over to a cupboard and pulled out a bar of chocolate

She was just like a little kid...In a sense. 'Nom.' She smiled as she felt the endorphins in the chocolate fuel her

"Like it?" He smiled

'Hmm, hmm.' She responded happily

"Glad you liked it." Peter smiled

"I've got to make my dinner okay? There'll be SOME heat. Okay?" Peter spoke

'Okay. Thank you for telling me.' Scream responded

"If you feel uncomfortable then just get off for a few minutes until I'm done, okay?" He smiled. The symbiote was acting less childlike over the odd month they had been bonding, as she recovered from her trauma but he knew she would never be the same. The vicious killer was replaced with a slightly scared and shy child who was growing fast

'Thank you.' Scream answered and slid off for a while

She morphed herself into a humanoid female form, kind of like what Peter saw when they spoke mentally

She had long red hair, B-Cup breasts and quite slender. She sat down on the couch and smiled

Her body was mostly yellow with black 'gloves' and 'boots'

"You've gotten better at maintaining your form." Peter smiled

'Thank you.' Scream responded kindly

Although Peter had a feeling she was blushing

'She is so cute...Looking like that.' He thought

Before he shook his head, sighing

'What am I thinking?' He thought

'Huh?' Scream tilted her head, seeing Peter like that

"Are you okay daddy?" She asked

"Um...Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Peter nodded.

Scream tilted her head in confusion at that

"Just hungry. That's all." Peter answered

She nodded, relaxing

Later that evening, when Peter had finished his dinner and went to bed. Scream was sleeping in a room of her own, being treated like a person herself.

But once she was sure Peter was asleep she went on the computer

'Okay...Let's see...' She thought in a whisper

She put the headphones on and went online

She began searching through the vastness of the web until she landed on the pages she wanted

She clicked a video, revealing a woman sitting on a bed

"Hmm..." The woman hummed seductively

"Look at you...So fucking hot..." An off screen voice spoke

"Thank you." The woman replied

Scream watched in amazement and fascination, watching as the movie played out

"Ah, ah, ah! Yeah, oh yeah!" The woman moaned as the sound of slapping could be heard through the headphones

Scream had been doing this for a few weeks

She had been doing this in secret out of her curiosity...She didn't want Peter knowing about this until she was comfortable about it

She had been curious ever since she squeezed his crotch

'Does...Does it feel...THAT good?' She thought as she saw the woman's pleasure filled expression

'I...I want to try that...' She blushed 'With... With Daddy.'

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	104. Lorelei Part 2 Chapter 104

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Lorelei Part 2 Chapter 104**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Shadodemon123: Thanks for always reviewing man.

Skywarp460: We've got that ready.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

cabrera1234: Not in this series.

justafan: It is something that really happened during the Agent Venom storylines. Brock killed all the Symbiotes besides Venom, Carnage (who was presumed dead) and Toxin. He then merged with Toxin and went off to kill Venom. We used that as an excuse/basis for the story

It had been a year since Peter and Lorelei had been dating, the two have been less "Goddess seducing Hero" and more "Girlfriend and Boyfriend", sure the two had gotten past the "kissing and cuddling" stage and were now into the "heavy making-out" stage. Peter's willpower had adapted to the point he broke free of Lorelei's control and now knew WHO she was: Enchantress' sister. But really; he didn't care. He had gotten to know the REAL person underneath the seduction and the lust.

Right now, the two were sharing their bed asleep and cuddling

"Peter..." Lorelei said suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence they had as she rubbed his chest

"Hmm?" Peter yawned and smiled at her sleepily.

"You're amazing." She smiled lightly "But... Well... I have to let you know something."

"If it's about our anniversary; don't worry, I got it covered." He responded happily

"I... No. We... We haven't had sex yet." She said, looking away "And I think that one day soon we might... So I need to tell you this."

"I... No. We... We haven't had sex yet." She said, looking away "And I think that one day soon we might... So I need to tell you this."

"What is it?" He asked gently, wanting to keep eye contact.

"I kind of like dominating and BDSM." She admitted

"Oh so you want me to..." Peter started but interrupted

"No. The... The other way around." She admitted "S... Switch the rolls."

"So...You want ME...to...Dominate you?" Peter blinked, trying to understand.

"No. Other way round." She repeated herself

"Oh..." Peter blushed "Okay..."

"Yea." She blushed, looking away nervously "I... Thought you SHOULD know."

"Well...It's ONE way to tell your boyfriend..." Peter answered

"We do need to trust each other. That's what a relationship is about."

"You're right..." Peter nodded. "Just asking...You won't shove anything..." He insinuated and had a worried look on his face.

"No, nothing would go up there. I'm not into that stuff." She blushed "But besides I... Had to talk to you about this. After all this is my kink but... We don't have to do this. It doesn't have to be our sex life. But we are mature adults and this is our relationship, we have to talk about this."

Peter nodded and sighed in relief upon hearing that; he mulled over some stuff in his mind and came to his answer. "Well...I'll try anything once." He admitted. "And...If it's what helps turn you on..."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable." She warned

"Well...Do you have a "safety word"?" He asked

"Not really." She admitted "I never had to worry about it. Before you, the men were more than eager to do whatever I want no matter how far I went. It wasn't needed."

"Huh...Well...How about "apples"?" Peter suggested

"Apples?" She giggled

"What? It's a nice word." Peter chuckled

Lorelei just continued to laugh, holding him as she did

"So...Want to stay in all day or...Go out?" Peter offered

"Hmm... Don't you have work?" She asked after humming for a second

"Yeah...I do. So...Later tonight?" Peter suggested

"Of course." She smiled, kissing him "And I am sorry for dropping that bomb in you, it is something we had to talk about. And I don't want us to be like that all the time. Or our first time." She promised "I'm more than happy to try any kinks you may have every now and again to."

"Honestly...I'm kinda vanilla about kinky sex life." Peter admitted

"Really?" She blinked "Nothing like a feet thing, you really love breasts, you like anal a lot? Anything at all?"

"Honestly? No. Well...I love you for you." He answered

She smiled, kissing him

"Darn..." He sighed with a smile

"What? What is it?" She asked

"I've fallen for you again." He chuckled

Lorelei giggled lightly with a smile

"I love you." He kissed her again

"I love you too." She smiled and held him

*Time Skip*

Lorelei was home alone, watching TV with a bored expression

It had been a month since their fetish talk and life was instantly back to normal, although the sister of the Enchantress was a bit worried she scared him off of 'popping the question'

'Damn it...This sucks...' She frowned

She eventually just set the TV onto the news and sat back

"And in other news, Spider-Man's fight with Rhino and Mysterio has caused major damage down town." Jonah's voice spoke through in his arrogant tone

"Oh great, that guy." Lorelei groaned

"Our main story today: Mutant Rights Activist "Charles Xavier" has met the President today to talk about peace among both Mutant Kind and Humans." Jonah spoke

"He... Is talking about something positive?" She blinked

"Both parties have arrived at a neutral meeting ground to discuss terms of the integration and so help solidify the equality of humans and mutants on a global scale." Jonah spoke

"Wow." She blinked

As the news ended Lorelei relaxed into the couch and sprawled out in a nice shock

Soon the door opened, Peter walking in

"Hey Lorelei...Sorry I'm late." Peter panted, scuffed and lightly bruised from his battle with Rhino and Mysterio

"It's okay Peter." She smiled, helping him sit down

"Ow..." He whimpered lightly as he felt one of his bruises throb on his back.

Lorelei sighed, rubbing his shoulders lightly

"Hnn...Hmm...You're too good for me Lorelei..." Peter sighed through his pain and smiled

"You have it the wrong way around." she smiled

"Maybe...I err...I got you something." Peter spoke bringing out a bag

"Huh?" she asked, taking the bag

"I know we hadn't talked about it in a month but...I got these for a start." Peter answered as Lorelei opened the bag and saw fuzzy handcuffs.

"P... Peter?" she blinked in slight confusion

"You said you liked BDSM and dominating right? Well...That's the easy simple stuff...Handcuffing your lover to the bed." Peter explained

Lorelei blinked, tear bubbling in her eyes

"Are you okay? I made it weird didn't I?" Peter asked

But she didn't answer, she just hugged him tightly

'"Hmm..." Peter hugged her back, his wounds healing quicker than normal. And he smiled as he held her tightly

"Thank you so much." She whispered "You mean so much to me."

Peter chuckled lightly at that with a smile. "We can try tonight...If you want." He whispered

"But... This would be our first time." She frowned

"I...I was maybe thinking just making out with the cuffs on." Peter answered

"... Oh." she blushed

"So...What do you say? Want to try them out?" He asked kindly

"I... Sure." She smiled

"Let me go get changed..." Peter kissed her and went to the shower.

Lorelei was holding back tears as she looked down at the handcuffs

'It...It's a first step...' She thought lovingly at that, wrapping her fingers around them. 'Do they come with keys?' She had a quick look...and found them with nine spare copies.

She smiled lightly at that, even though she knew she'd need to speak to him and explain the sort of life they could potentially be leading to as well as to get any misconceptions he might have

But...Right here and now...He was willing to go into her fetish. Do something with her.

And it made her so happy

Inside the bathroom, Peter had finished washing himself down and was now towelling himself off. 'Okay Pete. This is your step...You've already got the cuffs...It'll be alright.' He thought

'I doubt Lorelei will go very far or do anything crazy. It's Lorelei after all.'

"Peter? You okay in there?" Said girlfriend called through the door.

"Yeah, just finishing up." Peter answered

He smiled a bit, glad she was happy

"Alright Parker...Time to man up." He sighed as he got his lounging clothes on

Although he was worried that Lorelei would try and turn him into some form of extreme slave boy or whatever... The internet has a lot of weird stuff on it

He gulped lightly and went into the bedroom where he saw her waiting on the bed for him.

"Are you ready?" She asked, holding the handcuffs like they where a precious treasure

"Yeah...Safety word "apples"; okay?" Peter added

"I know." She smiled, putting one of the handcuffs on one of his wrists

Peter took a deep breath in and a sharp breath out, lying on the bed now as Lorelei cuffed him to the bed post.

"There." She smiled once it locked, straddling his waist

"Huh...Kinda...Kinda nice; right?" He smiled awkwardly

"Yeah...It is..." She smiled

She reached down, kissing his lips for a second

"Is...That it? Or are you getting ready for more?" Peter asked

"What do you mean?" She asked, running her hands over his chest "You said this was just making out with the handcuffs on."

"Yeah...Yeah I did; didn't I?" He answered, getting tickled a little bit from her stroking his chest.

"Or so you want me to go further? Get a bit... More intimate?"

"I...Dunno. If I'm honest." Peter admitted "Cause...seeing you like that...It...It's REALLY beautiful."

"Seeing me being dominating?" She asked sexily

"Well..." Peter looked to the side and then back at her.

"It's your choice Peter." She said, kissing him lightly as she rubbing his crotch lightly

"I...Hmm...Kinda...want to see how this goes." Peter admitted

"Okay. But first... Tell me what you think this type of relationship is." She said with a loving smile

"One of trust...Love...Honesty..." Peter answered

"I mean a 'femdom' relationship." She explained further "A female lead S&M relationship. Not our normal relationship. What do you THINK my fetish is."

"...You take control...And I'm your toy?" Peter asked

"It's more than that." She sighed "You probably know it from porn and TV. Thinking it's all about whips and me demeaning and humiliating you and hurting you emotionally and physically for my own pleasure. Turning you into a maid or something stupid like that. But that's wrong. It's trust. At the end of the day it is trust. You trust yourself, completely to me. Everything. I use your body for both of our pleasure, doing things that will make is both feel good. Or at least one of us per bit. It is you being bound and trusting me not just with your pleasure but your heart and soul every moment. Yes spanking, whipping or SOME form of 'punishment' will happen if you break rules. Because you are trusting me, I am in charge, so I set rules. But the rules never cross your boundaries and if the punishment is too far you say to stop. That's the trust. You trust me to stop when you want to stop. It's control and trust. It's love."

Peter looked up at her in shock and awe...She was passionate about this...And he felt it. That honesty and love. "...God you're amazing." He smiled

She smiled, kissing him lightly

"So...We're really doing this." He asked kindly, feeling himself getting hard.

"Not all the way. I want our first time to be proper. But yes, we are going most of the way." She nodded with a smile

"Okay." He nodded. "So...We're still okay for making out?" He jested.

"Yes." Lorelei chuckled, kissing him while pulling his pants down "And a bit more."

"O-Okay..." Peter nodded as he felt his pants being pulled down and his member being released

"Oh...It's only half erect...Let's fix that." She purred

She began to lick it all over, her tongue like a snake as she licked all around the meaty member

"Hmm...Oh...Man..." Peter moaned as his girlfriend was now licking his dick, getting it fully erect

"Like that?" She purred

"Yes..." He nodded as he felt himself getting hard.

"Hmm... Such a dirty boy, getting hard from his mistress' tongue." Lorelei purred, getting into it as she wrapped her hands around Peter's cock and began to jack him off "But I love you Peter. And you're a good boy, and good boys get rewarded." She said, soon taking the cock head into her mouth and lightly licking and sucked teasingly as he brand continued to rub his penis

"Hmm. L-Lorelei..." Peter moaned lovingly, feeling himself pulsing in her mouth

"Are you close?" She asked, taking her mouth off his cock as well as her hands

"Yes...yes I am." Peter nodded, feeling his member twitch, wanting release.

"Too bad." She purred, pulling away from his cock completely "You don't cum without permission." She said, crawling up his body, sitting in his chest lightly

"Oh...Dang it...!" Peter whimpered seeing his girlfriend sit on his chest, seeing her pussy just under his chin.

"You don't cum before Mistress." She said, licking her lips sexily "So lick up and make me cum love!" As she said that she sat on his face lightly, her pussy against his mouth

"Yes." He panted, kissing her pussy lips with his; teasing her with his tongue. Savouring her taste as he wanted to break the cuffs and grip her tightly.

"Fuck!" She gasped and moaned, rubbing her tits lightly "Just... Just like that! D... Deeper! Your tongue is so good! Oh fuck yea! Just like that!" She moaned louder and louder

'God her moans! I want her so bad now!' Peter thought as he pushed his tongue in deeper into her pussy, as far as it would go.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" She moaned, cumming over his face

'Oh...god!' Peter thought as he wanted to cum himself.

"G... Good boy." Lorelei panted with a smile, walking backwards a bit

"Lore...Lorelei..." He panted with his mouth covered with her cum

"Wrong." She corrected, cupping his chin lovingly and licking her juices off his face

"Mistress?" He asked, trying to correct himself

"Correct." she smiled happily, her pussy clearly wetter as she reached back and rubbed his cock quickly

"AH! I...I'm gonna cum!" Peter moaned as he was reacquainted with Lorelei's fingers rubbing his cock

His cock twitched, cum shooting out over her forearm and hand

"Good boy." She kissed him gently

She soon broke the kiss, licking his cum off her arm as she let him calm down

"Man...That...That was...Different." He answered

"Like it?" She smiled

"...It was different. But...Yeah." He nodded, then looked up to his hands "...Take the cuffs off now please?"

"Hmmm..." Lorelei hummed, tapping her chin as she pretended to think

"Please "Mistress"?" He repeated

"Oh fuck that sounds so hot when you say it." Lorelei moaned, reaching down and unlocking his handcuffs

Peter smiled, rubbed his wrists and then kissed her.

"So? Did you really like it?" She asked hopefully

"Yeah...Yeah I kinda did." He nodded

She smiled, hugging him close at that as she giggled lightly

"One question...I get to use the cuffs on you next time; right?" He smiled lightly

"If you are a good boy Mistress will let you be in control next time." She smiled, playfully kissing his nose

"Of course..."Mistress"." He smiled

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	105. Shuri Part 1 Chapter 105

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Shuri Part 1 Chapter 105**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Shadodemon123: Thanks for always reviewing.

Buzzkill: I apologise, we write different chapters for different characters all the time. It's what we do, I'm sorry, but you have to wait a while longer for the Maximoff twins.

Guest April 29th: No, the majority of the stories are three parts.

Guest April 30th: Grey and I are not going to do that fan fiction idea that you've suggested, you can write it if you want, try your own hand at it.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

May 10 Guest: I don't think you know what that word means. That means he gets off being demeaned by his lover as his lover has sex with another man. Peter is part of a S&M relationship that is more realistic that what most people think it is, because of porn and movies.

Hulk11769: 3 chapters for every character is our limit

Apr 30 Guest: Cool. Then you make the fic.

Buzzkill: ... So? Look, we didn't promise when the next chapter is. We do these chapters in a random order, just which ones we want to do next. Stop complaining, you sound like a whining child

Spawn Hades: Who knows. And we have done Black Cat already.

Through the thick jungles in the Heart of Africa, soldiers from SHIELD, a red and black suited hero with a spider on his chest and a dark skinned woman were running through the brush. The sound of laser fire and angered shouting from behind them was almost deafening.

"This way!" One of the SHIELD soldiers ordered pointing to a mountain range.

"On it. Come on, Princess!" The Spider-Suited man called out as he shot off a few rounds of webbing to help slow their hunter's path.

"Do NOT call me that! I'm not a child!" the dark skinned woman answered as she followed the group.

'Man she's annoying!' The red and black Spider thought and raced through the jungle with this small group.

Now for those of you who're wondering; yes this is happening. Scarlet Spider is working with SHIELD, as per request of T'Challa, the King of Wakanda. But to fully understand the story we'll have to go back to about three days ago.

*Flashback*

Scarlet Spider was currently swinging through Houston after roping up some would-be robbers, from pilfering a bank. "Honestly...All of this...Infuriating." He gestured to the robbers who were disarmed and helpless. He leaped away and swung back to his home; landing by the window, he entered and got changed "God damn...Stupid kids..." He thought to himself before he got a call. "Hello?"

"Hey bro. How's it going?" A more happy sounding voice spoke on the other end.

"Knackered...How's it going for YOU Mr "I've got more money than Tony Stark"?" Scarlet Spider responded

"I've offered to give you any money you need." The voice replied

"I know, I know...I was kidding. So what's happening on your side of the world?" Kaine asked

"Nothing much." Peter shrugged

"Really? Goblin, Rhino, Electro and the other schmucks aren't causing you trouble?" Kaine asked

"They're all easy now." Peter chuckled

"Damn..." Kaine sighed and heard his phone beep. "Sorry dude, I've got another call."

"No problem Kaine." Peter answered

"Later." Peter nodded, ending the call

Kaine pressed his phone and received the call "Hello?" Kaine asked

"Hello Scarlet Spider, this is Maria Hill from SHIELD." A woman's voice responded

Kaine hung up the phone, throwing the phone out of the window causally

"What do I have in the fridge?" Kaine wondered as he looked.

He hummed, grabbing a drink and chugging it. As he closed the door and turned around... He came face to face with a woman in a black armoured cat like suit

"JESUS!" He choked and sprayed his drink to the floor. "Who the hell're you?!"

"Black Panther." The woman said, Kaine now able to take a proper look at her after he jumped back

"Okay...What is...Black Panther doing in my apartment?" Kaine asked slowly

The woman was covered in a black bodysuit that seemed to be made out of a very soft looking material but also padded in what seemed like armour plating, the area around where the platting was having a silver/white trim. Her body was very slim and athletic looking with an attractive hourglass shape and a nice snapped ass with high C-cup breasts. She had a fancy silver belt with 'fangs' in places, the same being around her neck. And around her shoulders was white fur like would be in a fancy dress or coat. Her face was completely covered by her mask with 'ears' in her head and small white triangular eye slits

"I take it that you didn't talk to Director Hill?" She asked

"No. I don't do SHIELD." He said simply, grabbing a beer since his earlier drink was ruined "Want anything?"

"A bodyguard; and you came highly recommended." Black Panther responded.

"... Huh?" He blinked "Why?"

"Because I need someone to protect me for a diplomatic mission." She responded

"... Huh?" He blinked

"I have been chosen as emissary for Wakanda and trade with Symkaria. Unfortunately hostile parties will find the trade VERY unfortunate. In order for a successful mission I need to be protected." She responded "In order for that I need a bodyguard who can keep up with me."

"Then why not Spider-Man? Silver Sable has a thing for him." Kaine shrugged

"It was your brother who requested you. And both of them have prior engagements." She responded

"... Peter, you asshole." Kaine frowned as he sat down "Why should I help you kitty lady? And who the hell are you in the first place?"

" **I** am not called "Kitty Lady". My name is Princess Shuri, sister of King T'Challa of Wakanda." Shuri introduced herself, feeling slightly insulted at that as she glared at him. "The Black Panther."

"...So you're a RICH Kitty Lady." Kaine responded

"Now tell me Princess, WHY should I fucking care?" Kaine shrugged

"Being the bodyguard of a Princess should be a great honour...But if that isn't your only incentive, you'll be given a modest pittance of Vibranium." Shuri answered. "Along with agreed asylum in Wakanda should you visit."

"And I would want Vibranium... Why?"

"Money. I doubt this place can last you much longer." Shuri answered

Kaine scoffed at that "I got a bar job, I don't care about money for this dump."

...

THUMP, CRASH!

Kaine was kicked into his chair and pushed back crashing his furniture. His beer flew up and then landed squarely on the kitchen top without spilling a drop of beer.

"You listen here. This is important you reprobate. If this trade agreement isn't complete, Symkaria will be decimated and face overrun by advanced warring factions!" Shuri spoke as she lowered her leg and pinned him to the floor with her foot. "My brother is fighting a war for this world and he can't be in two places at once! My brother trusts Spider-Man and I trust my brother's judgement; now...Are you going to help?"

"Sure, on one condition." Kaine grinned, as he looked up at her after a second of pause

"What condition?" She asked as she still had her foot on him.

"A kiss." He said challengingly, rubbing her leg lightly with a smirk making her eyes widen behind her eyes and her body stiffen "Come on, if you need the help you should be able to give such a small 'sacrifice'. If I was not such a nice person then I would ask for something more but hey not many people, or heroes, could say they have kissed a Princess."

"You are incorrigible..." She glared

"And for some reason I think you like it." He shrugged

"...ONE kiss?" Shuri asked

"Yes, one kiss." Kaine nodded

"...Alright." Shuri frowned and pulled her mask up to her nose. "But don't get any funny ideas."

Kaine smiled, able to see her lower face. Her soft African features, with slightly plump lips "When you're ready." He shrugged

"Fine." Shuri answered, pulling him in and kissed him for about five to ten seconds before breaking it and pulling her mask down. "Come on then. SHIELD will be transporting us."

But suddenly Kaine pulled her down and flipped then over, pinning her under him. She tried to break out of his grip but he wasn't moving

"First, that was not a kiss." Kaine said "That's what you give your kid before they go to school, I wanted some tongue. But I'll let it pass because I'm a nice guy. And second, if I was a more selfish guy I could have asked for sex instead of a simple kiss so you COULD have been a bit more grateful. And finally, you should be more careful. You said you wanted a bodyguard. Well I could have done nearly anything without you even knowing. You are being too trusting" as he finished that he stood up, walking back respectfully

"...Damn you..." She whispered as she got up and left. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

"Yes." Kaine nodded, pulling his mask on. He had lost the asshole like attitude he had, following her "If we split up ask me for the codeword when we rejoin. The codeword is Ben."

"Very well. I'll remember that." Shuri answered

"And... I apologise for what I did." He sighed

"For the insults?" She asked

"I did not mean to be insulting but my attitude in general." He nodded "Again, I was trying to help you. Warn you. You were being way to trusting."

"...Thank you." Shuri answered gently "I'll learn from that."

"Yeah, I repeat: if I was an imposter I could have easily murdered you or done something worse if I wanted to." Kaine nodded, the two walking out of the apartment

*Time Skip*

We now return to where we started

The group, consisting of two SHIELD agents, Kaine and Shuri were now sitting in a mountain cave. They had just survived a militia strike from forces who don't want the trade between Symkaria and Wakanda to happen. Some forces were HYDRA, some were AIM...But they were lead by Ulysses Klaw, the "tradesman" who profited by Wakandan Vibranium.

"Just fucking great." Kaine sighed

"That...That MONSTER! When I get my claws on him I'll-" Shuri panted as she was tired and filled with anger.

"You'll what? Claw a man made of living sound?" Kaine asked sarcastically "You'll get shot, caught and put up for ransom within the hour."

"Or you'll be unlucky and turn you into a prize or a sex slave, I mean a Princess on the sex slave market would give him a crazy amount of money OR would be a perfect 'revenge' against your brother and country."

Shuri was frozen, she understood that would be the perfect revenge on her brother...and it would mean great tragedy to all of Wakanda and her family should that come to pass.

"So what do you propose we do? We can't stay here. We'll be cornered." The SHIELD soldier asked

"I don't know." Kaine admitted bitterly

"...This mountain range has tunnels." Shuri whispered, trying to remember something

"Huh?" The group asked

"This...This tunnel...It's man-made. I think it's one of the old mines on the outskirts of Wakanda." Shuri answered

"So?" Kaine asked

""So"...We can follow the tunnels to head to Wakanda." Shuri answered

"You sure we can make it?" Kaine asked "And is there enough room for all of us?"

"It was made for two abreast of each other." Shuri answered "And we will have to walk for at least two days."

"What does that mean?" Kaine asked

"Two at the front and two behind." Shuri answered "THAT is what it means."

"So... double penetration spit-roast?" Kaine asked

Shuri was flustered to hear that and shuddered in place.

"She means we walk side by side. If this cave has a "two abreast" tunnel it means it can fit two people without problem." The SHIELD agent answered

"Look, I'm bored and tired. I'm gonna say stupid shit." Kaine sighed "Now let's go."

One of the SHIELD agents help pull Shuri through the mines while the other one remained on guard every three seconds 'Double penetration spit-roast.' The Agents thought.

"Th-Through here..." Shuri pointed as their lights helped guide the way through the deep dimly illuminated mines.

Outside the cave the team lead by Klaw were now at the base of the mountain, unsure where Kaine and the others had gone. "DAMN it! Find them, find them now! I want that Wakandan bitch alive, you hear me? Kill the rest!" Klaw ordered in anger

"Sir!" the agents answered and spread out.

Back inside the cave Shuri continued to lead the group deeper into the mine; the pathways were rough but it meant they were on the correct road.

"Jeez, it's dark...Hang on." Kaine spoke as he turned on his night vision.

But as he turned the lights on he realised that he and Shuri where alone... The SHIELD agents had ended up getting separated from them!

"Oh SHIT!" Kaine groaned

"What?" Shuri asked in worry

"We're separated. Those SHIELD dunces got separated from us." Kaine answered

Shuri flinched... And realised they were lost as well

"Oh no..." Shuri whispered in fear. 'I've got us lost...'

"What's wrong?" Kaine asked

"We have wandered into a side path; I do not know where we are." The female Black Panther frowned

"Shit." Kaine flinched "Okay then we need to get back to the cave entrance and wait there or find out way out."

Shuri nodded... Before she heard wind "I hear the wind, we must be close to an exit!" All Kaine did was nod

"Lead the way." He said, taking her hand in his

"W... What are you doing?!" She gasped with a blush

"Keeping a grip on you so we know the other is there, so we don't get separated." He replied, Shuri nodded with a sigh

"Very well." She mumbled, the two talking in the direction of the wind. They walked for several minutes before they arrived at the entrance to a cave that was outside the forest! "We are safe!" Shuri gasped, running... Only for Kaine to stop her by grabbing her upper arm

"Wait!" He snapped. Seconds later rocks fell and blocked the entrance because of both Shuri's running Kaine's yelling

"No!" Shuri gasped

"... Of course." Kaine facepalmed "The rock face outside must be very fragile, that's why my Spider-Sense was going off." As he was saying that he was removing several rocks from the top of the cage in, quickly replacing the rocks with webbing

"What are you doing?" Shuri asked as she sat down next to the rocks. They were in Symkaria, someone would get help after hearing a cave in

"Getting us some light. My webbing will act like a glass window, letting light in so we aren't in pitch blackness but also supporting the rocks." Kaine explained, light filling their trapped cave before he decided he had done enough and dropped down on the other side of the cave in door, facing Shuri as he sat down like she was

"Oh...Right." Shuri nodded 'This is my entire fault...' She thought sadly.

Kaine sighed, taking his mask off "Man it's warm in here. We over some form of... I dunno, underground heat vent or something?"

"It's possible. Though it could be the outside temperature." Shuri answered with a frown removing her own mask.

Kaine blinked as he saw her face for the first time

She had slightly messy black hair that was tied back with a hair-band; she had brown eyes and soft black skin.

"Wow." He whispered

"What?" Shuri asked as she looked at him

"I... Well... You're hot." Kaine shrugged

"That's on account for the underground ventilation." Shuri answered naively

"As in attractive, Princess." He groaned

"Oh...I've never heard of that colloquialism." Shuri answered

"Really? Have you ever been in America?" Kaine scoffed

"Once...During a political conference with my brother." Shuri answered "And I suppose going to your apartment doesn't count either."

"Plus the time you teamed up with Peter." He nodded making Shuri gasp

"How do you know that?" She asked

"He told me." Kaine shrugged "What, were you hoping he'd be the one being your body guard and this would be some romantic trip where you win him from Silver Sable?"

"I-No. No that's not-" Shuri answered

"You were?" Kaine frowned

"...Yes." She frowned

"... Wow..." Kaine blinked

"He...He was funny...kind...Looking out for others..." She listed off

Kaine frowned, sighing 'Of course all the hot girls go for Parker.'

"But...I didn't think his brother would be equally as handsome." Shuri whispered

"... What?" Kaine blinked

"N-Nothing...I said nothing." She blushed

"No, I heard you." He said seriously

"...I'm sorry, I'm not used to this; alright?" She snapped

"Huh?"

"I'm not used to being with good looking people!" She blushed

Kaine was silent... And then smiled, pulling Shuri close

"H-Huh?" Shuri looked up at Kaine in confusion

"Hey." Kaine flirted lightly

"H-Hello..." She blushed

"Well we will be in here for a while so how about I help you a bit?" Kaine asked, tilting her head up so she was looking him in the eyes

"I...O-Okay..." She nodded

Kaine grinned, kissing her

"Hmm?" She hummed in shock from that.

Kaine kept a careful, gentle hold on her face as he kissed her lightly and gentlemanly

"Hmm..." She hummed lightly as she continued to let Kaine kiss her

She actually found herself kissing back

'She's kind of a good kisser.' He thought

He felt a bit brave, rubbing her stomach and side

"Hmm, hmm..." She moaned as she felt Kaine's hands caress her.

He broke the kiss, wondering how she would react

"That...That was..." She blushed

"Yes?" He asked

"...It was nice." She admitted "...Is it getting warm?"

"I already said that." He noted, although he was sweating a bit

"Yeah but...REALLY warm!" She spoke in worry

"Want me to take a bit off you?" He asked

"I...If you don't mind..." She blushed

Kaine nodded, taking her gloves off as if he was teasing her. Teasing her to potentially ask/beg for more

"Hmm...D-Don't get any ideas..." She frowned

"Oh really?" He teased with a grin "I wasn't the one who asked to be stripped."

"It...it's just to manage the heat..." She answered

"Of course it is." He smiled

'I...I will NOT lose to him...' She thought with a heat induced blush on her cheeks

"If you think it's hot in here then take YOUR clothes off." She scoffed, challenging him

"Alright...Maybe I will." Kaine responded

So he took his shirt off with a shrug

And with him removing his shirt she saw Kaine's battle-hardened and battle-scarred body.

Although not many scars

"Oh my god..." She blushed

"Like the view?" He joked

"Hmm..." She frowned and held herself...Even though she was getting hot and flustered

"Look princess, this has been a pain for both of us. But I have a proposition for when we get out of this." Kaine said

"Proposition?" She asked in curiosity

"After you sign this trade deal and get it all done I'll take you on a date and show you the best night you've ever had." He smiled

"I...You're courting me?" Shuri asked

"It's an offer." He smiled

"Well...I'll think about it." She answered

Kaine nodded, resting his naked back against the stone wall

"Let's hope we can get to Symkaria without any more BS." Kaine sighed

"Once someone finds us." Shuri added sadly, leaning against him gently

"Yeah...Yeah I guess." Kaine sighed

She nodded, rubbing his abs a bit

'Damn...Princess rubbing my abs...' He thought 'Awesome.'

*Elsewhere*

In Symkaria, Silver Sable was pacing in her throne room. Worried for the convoy, with all that had happened...She just wanted to make sure the agents from SHIELD, Scarlet Spider and Princess Shuri were safe.

Suddenly the two SHIELD agents stumbled in

"The SHIELD agents...MEDIC!" Sable called out

"Y-Your...Majesty...Trap...Convoy..." One of the agents gasped

"What?" She gasped

"K-K-Klaw..." The second agent coughed and fell unconscious.

"No." She whispered

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	106. Laura Kinney Part 3 Chapter 106

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Laura Kinney Part 3 Chapter 106**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

treyalexander63917: We've actually got a Miles Morales story in the works; it'll be on Grey's profile.

Shadodemon: Thanks for reviewing again, I understand some of the other Spider-Men aren't to other people's taste but it's just something we mix up.

Ryzlow: Personally, I haven't read it. And please don't spam the review corner, unless it was an accident.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Ka-Boomerang: So do we

Ryzlow: Fuck Dan Slott and turning Ben into a megalomaniacal super villain

Batros940: And yet people complain when a chapter isn't about Peter

Halphas Greed: Fuck you. Peter's brothers are their own people, their own characters and their own heroes. Calling them knock offs and having to 'force yourself to read a chapter about one'? I am sorry but I do not want someone like you reading out story

 **Author's Note:** Happy Birthday to our own GreyKing46!

It was now Peter and Laura's wedding day, some months had past and the arrangements had been made. Laura was now about five months pregnant, but with the way her wedding dress was made, she just looked like a blushing bride ready for her big day.

Peter was waiting for her, looking around the wedding that Laura had asked some of her fellow X-Men to plan for them

The wedding was held as an open air wedding, in Central Park. The tables and chairs were unfolded neatly in rows and yellow roses for decoration.

Logan was going to give her away, Jean was there for emotional support and Jubilee was her Maid of Honour.

All in all it looked really beautiful

"Hmm...In a few hours..." Peter smiled as he saw the whole location.

He was surprised it would take so long for Laura to get dressed because she wasn't much of a girly girl but oh well

"Ready for the big day, Peter?" Jean asked behind him, kindly.

"Yea." Peter nodded with a smile

"I can't believe that you two are getting married." Jean commented

"Yeah I know...Still kinda scared about Logan shredding me." Peter answered

"He won't hurt you." Jean smiled

"I know...But still he freaked me out." Peter chuckled awkwardly

Jean chuckled, patting his shoulder

*With Laura*

"You look beautiful Laura." Jubilee smiled as she saw Laura in her wedding dress

"Thank you." Laura smiled, wearing a fancy black wedding dress

"How's the baby?" Jubilee asked kindly

"It's doing well." Laura responded and rubbed her belly

"...Do you and Peter know what the baby's gender is?"

Laura shook her head. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Hopefully it doesn't pop its claws in your stomach." Jubilee joked lightly

"Jubi..." Laura sighed at that with a smile

"You know I'm joking!" She giggled

"I know you are." Laura answered. A knock came from the door; "Hello?"

"Hey Laura." Jean came in

"Come on in Jean!" Laura smiled

Jean came in and closed the door "Ready for your big day?"

"Of course." Laura nodded

"Look at you...Growing up so fast." Jean sighed and hugged her.

Laura smiled, blushing a bit

"You're going to be a great mum." Jean reassured her.

Laura just blushed brighter, rubbing her stomach lightly

Another knock came from the door. "Ms Kinney, everyone's now waiting." A voice spoke

"Huh?" She blinked

"The guests have arrived and are waiting for you." The voice responded

"Already?" She gasped

"Afraid so ma'am. Would you like an extra five minutes to prepare?" the voice asked

"No, I'm okay." Laura sighed in fear

"Well, all the best Ms Kinney." The voice responded and left.

"Well, we need to move." Jubilee nodded

"Yeah..." Laura answered, shaking a little from her nerves.

"You'll be fine." Jean smiled

"...Thank you." Laura responded

"Oh, don't forget these." Jubilee handed over the bride's bouquet

"You just want to catch it." Laura smiled and took it

"I don't know what you mean." Jubilee teased

"Who's the lucky guy? Or girl?" Laura laughed

"Ha, ha." Jubilee responded with a roll of her eyes

Laura smiled, everyone getting ready to get to work

*Time Skip*

Laura smiled as she danced with Peter, her Peter, as their first dance as husband and wife

"You look beautiful." Peter smiled as he slowly spun her.

"You've already said that several times." Laura smiled, giggling

"Cause each time, it's true." Peter smiled

Laura giggled a bit, kissing him

Over by the buffet table, Logan and Jean were sitting together and smiling.

"That's sweet." Jean smiled

"Yeah...It is." Logan nodded

"You calm?" Jean smiled

"I've got beer. I'm okay." He joked

She giggled, kissing him lightly

Jubilee was with the other X-Men and sighed happily for her friend. Having a drink of wine at the party.

She was so happy for her best friend/sister figure

'All the best Laura...' Jubilee raised her glass.

*Time Skip*

Laura was in the hospital with Peter, she was currently giving birth to their child

"Come on Laura, you can do it." He soothed

"It...Hurts!" Laura breathed through the pain, feeling herself push their child out of them

"Come on, you've felt worse!" Peter said, trying to lighten the mood

"You try...Pushing a human out of you!" She screamed

"Whaaaa!" The baby cried as it was finally out of its mother's womb.

"You did it!" Peter smiled

"Is...Is it a boy...Or a girl?" Laura cried happily

"It's a girl." The doctor, Jean, smiled

"A girl...!" Laura smiled and was given their daughter, wrapped in a blanket

Jean smiled, passing the girl to Laura

"Oh...Our baby...Our baby girl." Laura smiled

"She looks like you." Peter kissed his wife's head tenderly.

"Yes." Laura nodded in agreement "But I can see some brown in her green eyes."

"Yeah...Yeah she does." Peter hugged the both of them.

A few days later, Peter and Laura were settling in their home. Well, they had to sort out an important part of their lives AND their daughter's life.

Peter opened the door to see Logan, Jean and Jubilee outside. "Hi guys, come on in."

The three walked in, quickly seeing Laura and her daughter on the sofa

"Oh...That is CUTE!" Jubilee smiled seeing her sister figure being a mum.

"You got that right." Logan smiled

"Hey dad. Hi mum; hey Jubi." Laura responded

"How is the little one?" Jean smiled

"She's doing fine...Still she's crying in the night though." Laura yawned lightly "Isn't that right Sarah?" She smiled

Sarah burbled happily with a toothless smile

"Hey pup." Logan smiled

Sarah looked up at her grandfather and looked at his bushy hair, wanting to stroke it.

"Okay, SHE is adorable." Jean smiled

"Yeah. So what did you want to talk to us about?" Jubilee asked kindly

"Well...It's important." Peter answered

"Jubi...Will you be Sarah's godmother?" Laura asked kindly

Jubilee gasped at that, her eyes widening

"Is that a yes?" Peter chuckled

"YES!" Jubilee smiled and bounced

Sarah whimpered lightly, snuggling into her mother's arms

"Oh, it's okay, it's okay...Just Aunty Jubilee being silly." Laura stroked her daughter's head

Sarah whimpered, calming down a bit

"So, I assume the indoor picnic is still on?" Jean asked

"Of course it is." Peter answered

*Time Skip*

It had been ten years since Peter and Laura's marriage, and it was their daughter's tenth birthday party.

The near identical younger version of Laura grinned as she ran downstairs

She panted as she reached the living room and saw that it had been decorated with "Happy Birthday" banners and balloons.

"Yes!" She cheered with a smile

"Guess who..." A pair of hands covered Sarah's eyes.

Sarah giggled at that. "Mommy!"

"That's right." Laura responded as she hugged her daughter

"I'm excited!" Sarah smiled happily

"I bet you are." Laura tickled her.

"M... Mum! Stop!" Sarah laughed "I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Oh? But you'll always be your daddy's and my little girl." Laura answered

Sarah laughed, calming down as her mother stopped tickling her, smiling

"Will daddy be home soon?" Sarah asked

"He should be. You know how he can be with his co-workers." Laura sighed

Sarah nodded with a smile, before she frowned as she smelt something

"What's that smell?" Sarah asked kindly

"Smell?"

"Yeah...There...Is...Is that pancakes?" Sarah asked

"Yes. I was cooking pancakes for your special day." Laura frowned

"Mummy..." Sarah frowned as she hugged her mother "I'm sorry I spoiled my surprise."

"How did you smell them?" Laura wondered a bit, the two walking to the kitchen

"I just...Smelled. Mummy; is everything okay?" Sarah asked

"Yes, I think so." Laura nodded with a smile, reaching down for the pan but...

"Mum, stop!" Sarah called, grabbing her mother's arm as she felt tingling in the back of her head

"What's wrong?" Laura asked before she noticed the pan was clearly still on and very hot

"Sarah...How...How did you know...?" Laura asked again

"I...I don't know...Mummy...What's happening to me?" Sarah asked in worry.

"I don't know." Laura sighed "But I'm sure it's nothing bad."

"I'm scared." Sarah shuddered lightly and proceeded to hug her mother.

"It'll be okay." Laura soothed

"...When will daddy be home?" Sarah asked

"Soon." Laura soothed

"Okay..." Sarah nodded

*With Peter*

Peter came back, bruised and exhausted as: he, Logan and some of the Avengers were coming back from a mission in Venezuela

"That was tough." Peter sighed

"Yeah...You got that right." Logan sighed, striking up a cigar.

"Daddy! Grandpa!" Sarah cheered, rubbing over and hugging them

"Oof! Hi birthday-girl." Peter winced lightly before hugging her

"Heya pup." Logan hid his cigar and hugged her.

"How are you?" She smiled

"A bit bruised...But we're okay." Peter reassured her.

Sarah sniffed lightly and caught something she hadn't smelt before. "You smell like metal and burning."

"Huh?" They blinked

"Did...Did you get into a fight?" Sarah asked sadly

"It is our job." Peter pointed out

"I don't want you hurt..." Sarah sniffed

"We're not badly hurt. You're grandpa and I are tough." Peter reassured her.

"Sarah...When you said "we smelt"...Did you smell anything else earlier?" Logan asked

"Pancakes...Mum making pancakes." Sarah answered

"Well pancakes taste good." Peter joked

"Uh-huh...And...I stopped mummy from getting a hot pan." Sarah added "My head felt weird before it though."

"Wait...Was it like a "tingle"?" Peter asked

"Yeah. Yeah it was a tingle." Sarah answered with a nod

"... You don't think?" Peter muttered as he looked at Logan

"Gotta be." Logan nodded

"Gotta be what?" Sarah asked in worry

"Sarah...It seems that...You've gotten my Spider-Sense and your mother's enhanced senses." Peter explained

"Really?!" She gasped, suddenly excited

"Yeah. It seems you might be a superhero in the future...If you want to be." Peter explained

Sarah gasped in excitement, bouncing happily

"I think...you're going to have a lot on your plate, Peter." Logan answered

"A bit." Peter nodded

"Does this mean I have webbing? Or wall crawling? Or super strength?" Sarah asked her multitude of questions.

"Calm down Sarah!" He pointed out

"Oh...Okay." Sarah answered

"While I'm thinking about it; where's your mother?" Peter asked

"Upstairs." She smiled "Having a bath."

"Oh..." Peter answered intrigued. "I'll see her in a minute."

Sarah nodded, dragging Logan away as she started talking about random things

"See you later, Logan." Peter laughed

He smiled, heading upstairs

He knocked on the bathroom door and removed his mask.

"Hello?" Laura's voice asked gently

"Hello Mrs Parker." Peter smiled as he entered slowly

"Oh, hello Mr Parker." Laura smiled, laying in a bubble bath

"Wow...You are...So beautiful." He made her blush

"Room for one more." Laura insinuated "You ARE real dirty."

"Comes with the job." Peter smiled as he stripped off

"Then let me wash you clean." She smiled

"I'd like that." Peter smiled and kissed her as he slipped into the bath.

"I love you Peter." Laura whispered

"I love you too, Laura." Peter responded

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	107. Gamora Part 3 Chapter 107

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Gamora Part 3 Chapter 107**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Author's note:** To EVERYONE who helped with the naming of Rocket's children: Thank you, this has been a godsend. A full list of Rocket's kids will be at the end of the story

Reviewers:

Buzzkill: Thank you.

Shadodemon123: Thanks for always reviewing.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

Cloud Prince: We have already done a Ben Reily chapter

JC: Here is an idea. How about you give us IDEAS for these pairings instead of going 'Do these hot girls!'

It was a year since Rocket's cubs had chosen their own paths. Drax had raised one of Rocket's cubs as his own, teaching her the ways of being a warrior; the majority of Rocket's kids were in the Nova Corps and...Constantly remaking and refitting weapons for their own personal usage, some of them were: mechanics, scouts and ALL of them had big guns. Rocket and Groot were flying through space with Kitty and Quill, taking the cosmos by storm.

Gamora and Peter? Well...Let's see how they're doing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gamora roared as she fell down, stabbing a giant robot with her swords

The robot screamed in a metallic roar at her, before its vision was blinded with a "thwip" of webbing.

"Here we go!" Peter grinned

"GRR!" The robot roared as it ripped off the webbing before Gamora swung her sword and cleaved off the robot's eyes

And its entire head

The giant machine fell down dead, as the two heroes landed carefully the slight burbles of a child behind Spider-Man's back.

"Someone seemed to like that." Gamora smiled

"Should we be worried about that?" Peter asked as he unravelled the sack to reveal a green skinned child with black/brown hair.

"Nah...It shows she's a fighter." Gamora smiled and waved lightly to their daughter.

"Mamma!" The baby cheered, clapping

"Hello Maya. You like seeing mummy and daddy fighting?" Gamora teased

Maya clapped and burbled happily at her parents.

"I think she should almost be ready for her first swords!" Gamora smiled

"I'm not giving Maya real swords...Not until she's 16." Peter answered.

"Spoilsport." Gamora sighed, as she tickled her daughter's stomach

Maya giggled happily at that, wriggling in her father's arms.

"Okay, okay. Easy there...Let's go home." Peter chuckled

"Fine." Gamora sighed, getting onto his back

"Hey!" Peter commented as Gamora and Maya were now on his back for a piggy-back ride.

"What? I can't fly or swing." Gamora smiled, Maya giggling

"You owe me for this." Peter sighed and web-swung away back to their home.

"I'll pay back later." The green skinned assassin purred in his ear seductively

Peter smirked and tried to get home safely but quickly.

*Time Skip*

"Nom!" Maya smiled, eating the spoonful her father fed her

"There you go." Peter smiled, giving Maya another spoonful when she finished her first.

"Nom!" She smiled, clapping happily

"All gone." Peter answered "Now...Let's get you clean." He dabbed a cloth on her mouth and slowly picked her up

Maya giggled, hugging his hand

"You've got a strong grip young lady, you'll be as strong as your mother." Peter smiled

Maya grinned proudly up at him

"I'm home!" Gamora called as she walked through the door

"Mummy!" Maya cheered

"How was ladies night?" Peter chuckled, seeing her put her bloodied sword in its box to be cleaned

"Maddening...Angela was on the warpath...And Nebula was mental." Gamora answered "How's our little warrior?"

"She missed you but she's been a good girl." Peter smiled

"Oh...Did you miss mummy?" Gamora smiled and coddled their child

"Mamma!" Maya smiled, laughing as she hugged her

"She was just going for a bath." Peter added

"No bath!" Maya pouted

"Not even...With bubbles?" Peter asked

"... Bubbles!" She cheered

"There we go. A big bubbly bath." Gamora teased

She picked her toddler up, taking her upstairs

"Let's go for a bubbly bath."

"...I can't believe that just happened." Peter chuckled

His wife just winked at him

'Oh...I think I know what's going to happen next.' He thought with a smirk.

He just had to wait for Maya to go to sleep

*Time Skip*

Maya was freshly washed and in her pyjamas, safely in her cot with a toy sword.

She cheered, bashing the sword against her crib as she smiled

"Okay baby girl. Time for bed." Peter spoke as he dodged her bashing sword on his fingers.

"No bed!" She huffed

"Oh really? So you don't want your bedtime story?" Peter asked

"... story!"

"Okay. Sit down and listen, I'll read you a story." Peter answered

Maya nodded, doing as she was told

In the bedroom, Gamora was waiting patiently for her boyfriend while reading "Intergalactic Warriors Monthly".

Soon Peter slipped inside, closing the door slowly behind him

"Out like a light." Peter smiled

"Your stories always put her to sleep." Gamora chuckled

"Yes." Peter nodded with a smile, slipping inside the bed

"How long has it been since we've been like this?" Peter sighed peacefully

"Since before she was born." She sighed sadly

"Yeah...But...We can enjoy now. Can't we?" He asked

"True." She smiled

She gently cupped his cheek, kissing his lips gently and lovingly

'God I've missed this feeling.' Peter thought happily, pulling Gamora close

"Hmm...You're good." Gamora teased

"Yeah...And I think you owe me a good night..." Peter smiled

"It has been a while." She nodded, pulling him atop her

"...You're so beautiful." Peter smiled as he caressed her green-skinned bosom

"I have to be for Maya." Gamora smiled

Peter chuckled and kissed her toned and battle hardened body, feeling her body within his fingers.

He loved how she trembled lightly at his touch, seeing her strong body quivering in pleasure

"Hmm...Are you just going to tease me? Or are you going to please me?" Gamora asked as she slipped his hand down to her pussy.

"How about both?" He smiled

"Hmm...I'd like that...You better not falter now." Gamora smiled, slipping off Peter's shirt.

"When have I ever?" He smiled lovingly

The two lovers kissed passionately as Peter's fingers began to trace down to Gamora's pussy, feeling how tight and wet it was, even after having Maya.

"I love it." He grinned teasingly

"Think you...Hmm...Can keep up?" Gamora moaned

"I think Maya proves I can." He grinned

"Then..." Gamora teased, leaning into his ear "Fuck me like you do..."

Peter smiled, pulling out his cock

"Oh...God...You're as big as I remember..." Gamora teased

"It needs some loving..." He responded

Gamora grinned, licking her lips

"Go for it, love." He smiled and pushed his cock into Gamora's mouth

Gamora moaned, happily taking the cock into her mouth

"Gam...Your lips are so soft...!" Peter moaned happily

She smiled up at him, licking the cock happily

"G-Gamora...I...I'm...!" Peter moaned and came into her mouth

Gamora swallowed all, smiling

"Premature...Guess I was really backed up..." Peter smiled awkwardly.

"You weren't too quick." She assured

"My turn then?" Peter smiled as he crawled down to her pussy and started to lick her sweet tasting slit.

"Peter!" She moaned

"Your moans...They're so hot..." He smiled as he slid a finger into her slit while using his other hand to tease her clit.

"Peter!" She gasped, her hips bucking

"You like that? My fingers in your MILF pussy?" He smiled

"Yes!" She moaned happily

"Want my cock in you? Want me thrusting in you?" Peter teased her even more.

"Oh fuck yes!"

"Okay." Peter answered, stopping his teasing abruptly, then positioned himself so that his cock was right in front of her pussy; before he thrust deep within her.

They both moaned, holding each other close

"Y-You're so tight! It's been so long since we've done this!" Peter kissed her passionately.

She moaned, kissing back happily

"Harder...Harder, Peter. Fuck me harder!" She moaned

"Okay, but you need to keep quiet." Peter nodded, speeding up

Gamora nodded as her body convulsed around Peter's cock, panting and pulsing on his cock. Letting her green tits bounce under her chin and rub against her lover's chest. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes, yes right there!' She thought as she moaned quietly

And then she whispered the hottest words in Peter's ear as she felt his cock pulse inside her "I'm. On. The. Pill."

"Gamora!" Peter moaned gently, cumming inside

The two panted together as they both came simultaneously the two looked into each other's eyes and kissed again. "Hmm, hmm...I love you..."

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**

 **Author's Note:**

As promised this is the list of Rocket's children, and if you see any of your suggestions here congratulations.

Rocket's Sons:

Tallahassee, Ratchet, Groot, Clank, Missile, Boomer, Finn, Raiden, Drax, Trigger, Rex, Han, Gadget, Ash, Shukaku, Zephyr, Fuzz and Quill

Rocket's Daughters:

Ripley, Gamora, Hailey, Echo, Cora, Zoey, Kitty, Leia, Janet, River, Eva, Bridget, Chloe, Nebula, Phoebe, Noelle, Willow and RJ


	108. Janice Lincoln Part 2 Chapter 108

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Janice Lincoln Part 2 Chapter 108**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Wampire2: The incest stuff was a one off. It's going to be OVERLY prominent.

Shadodemon123: Glad you liked it.

Justafan: She knows who her parents are. There's no confusing that.

 **Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:**

Rider Paladin: WOW! Someone actually offering IDEAS with their suggestions! This is awesome! We will put the others into consideration but with Els Udonta, look at Holiday Oneshots.

Peter and Janice were currently back at his apartment. Peter had gotten a windfall in creating his new science company: Parker Industries. The two of them had gotten more in love as the time had gotten on, though Janice was still working at her job as a bartender.

The two of them still had no idea that the other were Spider-Man and Beetle.

Although Janice made sure to NEVER steal from him. Ever. And had even been cutting back on her jobs

"Good morning." Peter smiled as he came in with a cup of coffee for her.

"Morning." She smiled

"Sleep well?" Peter asked

"Like a tot. I slept with you." Janice chuckled

Peter smiled and chuckled

"Do you have a long day today?" She asked

"Yeah, three meetings...One at a time." Peter sighed

"Until nine?" She frowned

"If I'm lucky." Peter sighed

"So I'm all alone?" She frowned

"Only for tonight." Peter answered "We'll have the weekend all to ourselves."

She sighed, nodding a bit before kissing him gently

"I better get ready. Okay?" Peter asked

"Okay." She whispered

"I love you." Peter answered

"I love you too." Janice smiled lightly

She kissed him again before he walked off to get changed

That was when her phone went off, a blocked number came up. "Hello?"

"Beetle. I have a job for you." A distorted voice spoke

"Who is this?"

"Your employer for today." The voice answered

"That's not good enough." Janice answered

"In my case it is. I'm the guy with $50 million for your contract." The voice responded

"And I don't work for people who refuse to give me a name or face." she frowned "I do not trust anonymous."

"Very well. Call me: Green Goblin." The voice answered

'G-Green Goblin?' She thought "W... What do you want?" She asked

"Kill the Spider." Goblin answered "$25 million will be given to you for the initial contract, should you accept, and the remaining $25 million will be given upon completion."

"... And why should I accept? I have been planning on retiring." She frowned and it was true, why keep up this job when she has Peter who loves her and can support both of them?

"Because, I know who you are." Goblin answered menacingly "Janice Lincoln."

"So you'd try and kill someone for turning down a job?" She asked nervously although she hid it

"Why, yes. Your father is on no concern to you, he's in maximum security...But that boyfriend of yours...Peter Parker, head of that new industries...I doubt he'll be able to survive a fall." He threatened

"You leave him out of this!" She hissed "And besides, Spider-Man is his bodyguard. I don't really like the bastard too much but everyone knows how well Spider-Man kicks your ass, you might as well be his shoe!"

"You little! ...Very well...If THAT is your answer." Goblin responded

"And what if it is?"

"You live with that choice." Goblin answered and cut off the call.

"... The hell?" She blinked

Soon, Peter came out wearing his suit and tie, ready for work.

"How do I look?" He smiled

"...Presidential." Janice answered kindly

Peter chuckled, kissing her quickly "I'll be back before you know it." He winked

"I love you." She smiled as he left.

"Love you to!" He called, the door shutting behind him

'Green Goblin...He knows who I am...' She thought in worry. 'I need to protect Peter!'

She got up and got dressed; she had put her armour in a safe location and only known to her. 'I'm not letting you die.'

*time skip*

Peter was slumped in the officer's room with a cup of coffee in his hands. He went through the first one and now halfway through the second, but they were having a lunch break.

He sighed with a smile

"Almost done...Almost done..." He sighed "Few more hours and I can go home."

"Mr Parker, are you ready Sir?" A Parker Industries employee asked

"Yea yea, I'm ready." He nodded

As Peter went through the halls and headed back into the meeting room where a loud crash and explosion happened

Peter flinched, hiding behind a desk as he focused his senses and spider sense

"Parker...Where ARE you...?" A mechanical voice spoke through the room.

'... Of course, Osborn.' he thought in annoyance

"Sir, we have to get you out of here." The employee spoke

"Right." Peter nodded

As they headed out of the line of fire, bullets penetrated and shot off debris in the walls.

"Ah, ah, ah...Not that easy Parker." Goblin spoke through "I'm not letting you leave."

Suddenly an energy blast hit Goblin in the back

"ARGH! Who...Beetle!" Goblin snarled

"Leave Goblin. Otherwise the next one goes through your spine." Beetle spoke with her robotic voice.

'Why is she here?' Peter thought, slipping away silently to get changed

"So, wouldn't take my offer...Is this one pro bono?" Goblin asked as rockets were shot at her.

"I'm retiring jackass!" She snapped, shooting lasers at his missiles and blowing them up

Through the smoke Goblin seemed to disappear and then sucker punch Beetle in the helmet. "Then this must be your last job." He jeered and punched her stomach.

She snarled, blasting him in the face

"ARGH! BITCH!" Goblin snarled and shot off a few bat-bots and pumpkin bombs at her.

Suddenly webbing hit him in the face

"Gah! Spider!" Goblin snarled

"Hey Gobby!" He grinned

"Good, I can do this!" Goblin snarled as he dive bombed and his glider emitted a gas.

"The... The hell?!" Spidey gasped, coughing

"AH-ha-ha-ha-ha! So long Spider!" Goblin laughed maniacally as he sprouted a jetpack and flew off

Spider-Man was coughing heavily; the green gas didn't affect Janice because of her armour's re-breathing system. She grabbed Spider-Man and headed back into the office.

"The hell as that?" She frowned

"What happened?" Some of the Parker Industry employees asked

"Goblin, some form of gas." Janice answered

"There's a serum in the laboratory!" A scientist answered and raced off.

*Time Skip*

Spider-Man was currently recuperating, the serum the scientists had administered to him was working...But the gas Goblin used was poisoning him still

"What did that gas do?" Beetle asked

"...It seems to be a more potent strain of ethyl chloride." The scientist spoke.

"What? English please." Beetle asked

"A pesticide used to kill spiders." the scientist answered

"I'll... Be fine soon." Spidey sighed weakly

"And until you do, you are staying here." The scientist answered

"I'm... Fine." Spidey grunted

"You're not. On top of the ethyl chloride, there is a foreign substance in your body. We're going to have to purge it out of your body and THAT will take time." The scientist answered, pushing Spidey back down.

Spidey glared lightly

"I'm sorry Mr Spider-Man. Rules are rules." the scientist answered

"Damn it..." Spidey slumped into his pillow.

Beetle just crossed her arms, but stayed quiet

"Hey...err...Thanks. For helping out." Spidey answered

"Whatever bug brain." She frowned

"So...Retirement; huh?" He asked

"I've got something better in my life than the thrill of this suit and it matters more to me than any potential score." She smiled

"Huh...You sound hopeful." Spidey smiled

Beetle nodded, the scientists leaving them

"...I've got a great girl back home." Spidey admitted

"Explains why you haven't flirted with me for a while." She joked, knowing Spidey had never done that

Spidey laughed at that. "I could say the same for you."

"Well you better get use to me." Beetle grinned

"What're you talking about?" Spider-Man asked

She just took her mask off with a grin "Well I'm dating your boss so while you're guarding him, you'll also be guarding me. So you better get use to me and look after me, Mr Spider."

Spider-Man's eyes widened in shock. "J-Janice...?" He asked in shock

"... How do you know my name?" She frowned

Spider-Man slowly took off his mask and his face seemed to have small green veins near his lips. "Y-You're Beetle?" He asked in shock

"Peter?!" She gasped

"We...I don't...I don't believe it." Peter responded

"I... This is... Unexpected." She gulped

"Yeah...It is." Peter added "You...Saved my ass."

"You've made my life amazing." She sighed, hugging herself

"The same here." Peter wanted to reach out to her.

Janice reached out her hand nervously, her hand shaking a bit

"Janice...I...I didn't know..." Peter answered

"Neither did I." She reminded

"...So...Are we still together?" Peter asked

That made her eyes widen, thinking he would hate her

"Janice...Are we still together?" Peter repeated kindly

And she hugged him, holding back tears

Peter gave a small chuckle and reciprocated the hug. Even with his weakened state.

The two just held each other for a while, Janice soon breaking the hug gently

"Is that a "yes" then?" Peter asked

She nodded with a loving smile... Which quickly turned cheeky

"Um...What's with the smile?" Peter asked

"So... Now that I know this is you I can ask a question I have always wanted to ask... how do I look?" She grinned, pushing her purple clad chest towards his face with her arms crossing making her chest look bigger and her hips wider

"I...Wha...?" He blushed

"In the suit, how do I look?" She grinned, crawling atop him lightly

"You...Look amazing." He answered feeling his body reacting.

"How?" She asked, happy to see she was making him feel better

"Cause...You...Are so beautiful." Peter wanted to kiss her.

Janice blushed and smiled, kissing back gently

"Janice...When we get home...We're going to have to play." He smiled

"Keeping the suits on." He nodded back

"You'll be fine Peter, you're you." She smiled

"So...Back home then?" Peter smiled

"I'll wait...But not too long." She answered

He nodded, kissing her gently which quickly began to grow with passion

The two were kissing passionately, the antidote in Peter's bloodstream was purging the gas' poison out of him.

He held her hips, holding her close as he kissed her deeply while she ran her hands through his hair and over his chest

'Hmm...Hmm, hmm...' Janice and Peter moaned at their lover's touches.

"I'm feeling better." Peter smiled

"Looks like love is the best medicine." She winked

"Abso-bloody-lutely." He smiled and kissed her again; wanting to feel her soft breasts in his hands though they were bound by her armour.

But that DID add to her current sex appeal

"Is it wrong that I want to ravage every inch of you?" Peter asked

"No it isn't Peter. I love you." She smiled, kissing his neck

"Hmm..." Peter moaned lightly "Wait." He spoke as his webbing held the door. "Okay, NOW we can have some fun."

Janice smiled and laughed, pulling him into another kiss.

She was so happy

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	109. Wasp and Jocasta Part 2 Chapter 109

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Wasp & Jocasta Part 3 Chapter 109**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Spawn Hades: That is an amazing chapter and suggestion idea. I'm glad that someone is giving ideas as well as suggestions.

Gunman: Glad you liked the chapter.

Draco122: Glad you liked it.

Scobynate: Thanks for the suggestions

: Here we go!

It had been some months since Janet and Jocasta were dating Peter; the three of them seemed to be getting into the swing of things. While Janet had Peter on Tuesdays, Jocasta had him on Thursdays. But one of the things that had changed was Peter's luck, he was now in charge of his own company and he had a gift for both women.

'I hope they like it.' he smiled as he arrived back home

As he entered he saw Janet working on a new device with Jocasta. "Hey girls." He smiled

"What're you making?"

"A cybernetic incubator. Theoretically, we can help house babies in these without the strain on the parents." Janet answered

"Huh, that sounds cool." Peter nodded "But I thought you were working in your newest line of cloths Janet?"

"Oh, those. I finished those a few hours ago." Janet answered. "I can show a few of them if you'd like?"

"If you're free." He smiled

"Go, I've got the last parts sorted." Jocasta answered

"Awesome. Come on, Spider." Janet smiled, pulling Peter away.

"On your butt, Wasp." He joked

"Later. And if you stain these clothes...YOU'RE gonna get it." She answered

"... Meant as a joke." He mumbled, blushing a bit

"Well, let me try some of these on." Janet winked. "No peaking."

"Sure thing, Ms Sting Queen of Fashion." Peter quipped, pulling out a magazine as he waited

"Ha, ha." She answered and got changed

A few minutes later she was in a pirate costume, fully equipped with; black boots, black jacket with yellow buttons, a black tricorn cap, white ruffle shirt and yellow baggy trousers; all finished off with an eye-patch.

"Huh, real creative." He chuckled gently

"Y'ar." Janet smiled with a pirate accent.

Peter smiled and laughed lightly, clapping

"Okay, what about this?" She asked as she went to get changed into another set of clothes

This time she was wearing sunglasses, a white bra and a long skirt with sandals

"Oh wow..." Peter blinked

"Like it? I had the beach in mind." She smiled

"I... Yea, it REALLY suits you." He gulped

"That's nice...I've got two suits left to show you." She smiled as she got changed

"Oh...Okay." Peter nodded, as he tried to cover his member that was growing from arousal.

A few minutes later Janet came out wearing a business pinstripe suit and fedora. She looked like a mob-boss.

"... Really?" Peter deadpanned

"Well...Some needs have wants and musts." Janet smiled

Peter just chuckled and nodded at that

"So...What's this last suit of yours?" Peter asked

"It won't take too long." Janet smiled and began to change.

'I wonder what she's going to change into?' Peter thought

"I'm ready." Janet answered walking out naked. "Like my birthday suit?" She winked

"... Oh you cheeky minx, that one better not go on sale." He teased and joked, gulping

"Oh but it is on sale." She answered "And the price is...You making love to me."

"Well then I guess I won't make love to you so I can keep this image all to myself." He said back, playfully as he teased her back

"Cheeky Spider." She kissed him, sitting on his lap.

"Cheeky Wasp." He shot back, his hands resting in her waist/ass as he kissed her neck

"Hmm, hmm..." Wasp smiled as she ground her waist against Peter's, wanting to get him hard.

"What's got you so worked up? You don't normally do this sort thing unless it's a special occasion." Peter asked, kneading her asscheeks

"HMM...I...Jocasta and I...We've been working too hard...I needed some release...And some loving." She answered

"So science makes you horny?" He joked

"If I say "yes" will you think me a pervert?" She asked

"Janet. You are currently naked and dry humping me, all but begging me to have sex with you. Do you think I care?" He smiled

Janet smiled and kissed him "Make love to me?" She purred

"I almost feel insulted you have to ask." He smiled, pulling his cock out and pushing inside her in the same movement

"AH! Oh...Peter...Yes..." She moaned happily, feeling Peter's cock within her, his full length she felt it right in her womb.

"Janet." Peter groaned at the wonderful feeling

"Hmm...Yes...Right...right there..." She moaned happily

"I see the two of you are enjoying yourselves." Jocasta spoke from behind them

The two yelled, jumping a bit in shock

And with Peter still inside Janet, that jump thrust his member deep within her pussy.

"OH FUCK!" she gasped

"I hope you weren't thinking of leaving ME out." Jocasta asked

"No, Janet just caught me off guard." He laughed nervously

"Good...Because I want to try our new invention." Jocasta smiled

"Huh?" Peter blinked

"The cybernetic...Incubator...It...Doubles...for a womb for...Jocasta..." Janet moaned

"So... What do I do?" Peter asked nervously

"You make love to us...And make us mothers." Jocasta kissed him

Peter kissed back, bucking into Janet in reply

"P-Peter...I...I'm going to...Cum!" Janet moaned

"M... Me to!" He grunted

"In...In me...Make me a mummy...!" Janet moaned happily.

Peter groaned, cumming

"Ah...! Oh...So...Full..." Janet moaned happily

"My turn now, Peter." Jocasta purred

Peter nodded, Janet getting off slowly

"Hmm...!" Janet moaned lightly and happily as she felt Peter's cock slide out of her.

"Ready, Jocasta?" Peter asked

"I am. Make me a mother Peter." Jocasta nodded and slid onto his cock.

Peter nodded, although he WAS confused about where to put it

"Here...I've made a synthetic vagina for such occasions. Right here." Jocasta spoke, pointing to an anatomically correct vagina slit.

"... Really?" Peter blinked

"Yes; is that unusual? I wanted to make this experience as real as possible." She asked

"No, I'm just surprised." He smiled

"It's lubed as well to help with the experience." Jocasta kissed him tenderly

"Natural lube?" He chuckled, kissing her. He still found kissing her metal lips odd but he did enjoy it

"Hmm...Y-Yes..." Jocasta moaned as she lowered herself onto Peter's cock, letting him fill her synthetic pussy.

"Oh... Fuck it's tight!" He gasped and moaned

"Hmm...It...It's so big..." Jacosta moaned as she felt her lover's cock inside her. "Peter...I'll...I'll start moving..."

"Okay." He nodded

Jacosta started to grind her pussy onto Peter's cock, letting his member thrust deeper within her; feeling her artificial womb become stimulated.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes!" She moaned deeply "I did not expect this to feel so pleasurable!"

"It's cause it's Peter's cock...It's so good." Janet purred hugging Peter's back and stroking him down.

"Th... thank you." He blushed

"Yes, p-pleasure my pussy...Fill...Fill me with your sperm." Jocasta moaned

"I'm... So close!" Peter grunted

"In...In me...Make...Me...A mother...!" Jocasta moaned heavily, the cybernetic incubator was active and waiting inside of her.

Peter moaned, cumming inside her

Jocasta moaned happily as she came on Peter's cock. She leant in and kissed him passionately on his lips.

Peter smiled, kissing her happily

"Hmm...In nine months...We'll be mothers..." Jocasta smiled happily.

"Hopeful." Janet smiled

"You know...I've got something for the both of you...Something important." Peter smiled as he pulled out of Jocasta's pussy.

"What?" They asked

"Well...These." Peter reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small box with two rings.

The two gasped at that

"I know there might be rules against people marrying multiple people...and androids. But I don't care...Will you two, Janet Van Dyne and Jocasta, marry me?" Peter asked

"Yes!" The two smiled

The two slipped the rings on their respective fingers and then hugged him tightly.

'I'll look after you...I promise.' He thought

*Time Skip*

Peter was waiting inside outside the hospital wing; both Jocasta and Janet were currently giving birth to their children.

"Mr Parker?" The nurse came out. "Your wives want you."

Peter nodded, walking in

"Janet? Jocasta?" He asked looking at them.

"Hey..."Daddy"." Janet teased, holding a baby in a pink blanket, while Jocasta held a blue blanketed baby.

Peter was frozen in shock, walking towards them slowly

"We're parents..." Jocasta smiled holding their son.

"Can...Can I see them?" Peter asked gently.

The two nodded, revealing the child

In Janet's hands was a baby girl with some small wisps of brown hair, sleeping peacefully.

In Jocasta's hands was a silver skinned son with brown hair and red eyes.

"They're...So tiny..." Peter whispered lightly

"They are babies." Jocasta said in a mechanical/AI 'this is the way it works' way

"He's just in "recent father" mode Jocasta...He's in a gentle shock." Janet explained

Peter reached out to his son and coddled him gently

"So cute... so small and beautiful." He whispered

The mothers smiled as their father's voice woke up their babies. Not causing them to scream or cry...But to look at them with inquisitive eyes.

"Hello, I'm Daddy." He whispered happily

Their son looked up at Peter...and stored that word in his memory. 'Daddy.' The babies looked at him and smiled toothlessly.

Peter smiled so wide you'd think his face would split

"We're a family." Peter choked back his joyful tears.

*Time Skip*

The Parkers were currently at home, it was the "twins" fifth birthday and they wanted to have a science themed birthday.

Most would find it weird but the parents didn't mind

"Thank you, daddy! Thank you, mummy!" The kids hugged their parents happily. The girl was named "Hope" and the boy was named "Alex".

"Anything for you two." Peter smiled

"Come on you two. Let's go play with your friends." Janet smiled

"Yea!" The two smiled, running off

"Those two are as thick as thieves." Peter smiled at his two wives.

"That they are." Janet added

"Err... Why does Alex not eat?" A random parent asked

"Oh, it's because **I** don't eat. Part and parcel of my being an android." Jocasta answered

"Yea, Cyborg son." Peter chuckled

"...That's awesome." The parent smiled

He nodded with a smile at that

The day went on pretty well and the kids were sitting at the table where the cake was being brought out. To which the two kids smiled and were eager to blow out the candles.

As soon as it was out down everyone began to sing

"Happy birthday, Hope and Alex...Happy birthday too...you...!" The parents and kids cheered.

The second the sing ended the two birthday children blew the candles out with all their might

"YAY!" The kids and parents cheered happily

"Everyone gets a piece of cake!" Hope smiled

"But you two get the first slice." Peter smiled, cutting a large slice and putting it in front of them before cutting it in half

"Thank you, daddy." the two smiled

He smiled proudly at the two, nodding

Time had passed since the party; the parents went home with their children and the kids were tucked in their beds and the Parkers had put all the party supplies away.

"Wow...What a day." Peter smiled as he kissed his children goodnight.

"Thank you Daddy." Hope smiled

"Thank you, daddy." Alex added as he and his sister yawned in their beds.

"Good night." He whispered

Peter let his children sleep and closed the door behind him. Feeling exhausted he just wanted to sleep for a week.

"Oh, husband." Jocasta hugged him from behind.

"Hey, Jocasta..." He sighed happily

"Ready for bed?" She asked

"Yeah...I'm ready." He answered as they went to bed.

"Hello, Peter..." Janet purred as she was dressed a kitty on the bed.

Peter chuckled, smiling his life his life as amazing.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	110. Fem-Mephisto Part 3 Chapter 110

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Fem!Mephisto Part 3 Chapter 110**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 ***trumpet fanfare***

 **Hello and welcome to the 110th chapter of Spider-Man One-Shots. Grey and I thought that for every 10th chapter we have a "Cosmic Chapter" where Spidey has won the heart of a Cosmic Being. All of them are fair game: Gali, Eternity, Death, Fem-Living Tribunal etc. What sort of trouble can Spidey have when he's faced with love from a Cosmic Being? Just wait, read and find out.**

Reviewers:

Spiderfan: Please don't yell out names of characters you want us to use. It's rude.

Shadodemon123: Thanks for the review.

GrimmKenway8646: Thank you for your kind words

Justafan: Thanks

It was now Peter and Mephista's wedding day, the two were more than excited for it to happen, and even more ecstatic for it to be completed.

Mephista had not told Peter her 'true origin', just keeping the excuse that the cursed movie gave her a 'demonic form' she could turn on and off. And not only did Peter believe her he more accepted her in both forms, and she did not want to tell him of her origin as she passed the title of 'Queen of Hell' to one of the other demons... She couldn't remember who.

"Ready Lilith?" A bride's maid asked

"I'm ready." She answered, blushing happily under her veil.

Her dress was a red, not wanting to wear the holy white gown, as she walked out

"You look beautiful Lilith." The bride's maid smiled

"Thank you." She smiled

"Peter's a lucky man." She answered as they arrived at the aisle.

That made her smile

The sound for "Here comes the bride" began to play, making Lilith's heart flutter with excitement.

She walked towards him. Her Peter

As she walked towards him, her heart was a flutter as she saw him wearing a blue suit and red tie.

She smiled happily, ending up right next to him

*Time Skip*

Peter and Lilith were now husband and wife. The two of them were now at their home with Peter carrying Lilith in bridal fashion

"Here we are." Peter smiled

"And here we are." Lilith purred "Husband and wife."

"The happiest I have ever been." Peter smiled, kissing her

"Then let's not waste a minute. Make wild, passionate, unbridled love to me." Lilith purred

Peter chuckled with a smile, kissing her deeply

'You're mine Peter Parker...Forever.' Lilith thought lovingly as she felt his hands caress her gently as they landed on the bed.

He pinned her gently, rubbing his wives body lovingly

'Hmm, yes...Peter...' She thought happily, slipping her fingers around his body and rubbed him affectionately, before she aimed for his waist.

She quickly, yet seductively undone his belt and underwear

And within her hands, she grasped Peter's member, rubbing it gently as it grew by her touch.

"Here we go." She smiled happily

"...Is it wrong that I want to make love to you right here and now?" He teased

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Lilith kissed him, exposing her pussy and slid his cock by her slit, letting it rub her gently."Now let's do this!"

Peter smiled, gave Lilith's clit a quick stimulation and then slid inside of her dripping wet pussy. "AH! Yes...You're so tight Lilith!"

"W... Want my other form?" She moaned deeply, happily

"Human...Or demon...I'll love either one of you." Peter kissed her passionately.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm...!" Lilith cried tears of joy as she transformed into her demon appearance, wrapping her legs around Peter's waist as he thrust deep within her pussy.

"Make... Me pregnant!" She begged lightly

"I will. I'll make you pregnant." Peter moaned, fucking her faster. "We'll have tonnes of kids. We'll have a great family!"

"Yesyesyes!" She moaned and begged

Peter moaned and came straight into her pussy, almost filling her with his seed. "I...I want to see...Your breasts." Peter moaned, still inside Lilith's pussy, and started to take off her bodice.

"O... Okay." She nodded quickly

As Peter saw Lilith's bosom, his member got harder inside her and he smiled. He started to buck his hips again, pushing his cock deep within his wife's pussy.

He kissed her deeply, holding her close as he fucked her hard

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Lilith moaned happily as she felt her husband's cock inside her. 'Yes, fuck me Peter. Make me cum again and again. We'll fuck until we die.' She thought

*time skip*

It had been a month since Peter and Lilith were married; Peter's company, Parker Industries, was so successful, that he outbid Tony Stark's company and bought it out. Lilith was so happy, being a "stay at home mother" and she didn't miss being the ruler of hell.

Now she just had to give birth to the baby

Yep. Lilith was pregnant. Hers and Peter's first child. "Well, it seems you're enjoying yourself Mephista." An almost forgotten voice spoke behind Mephista, using her real name.

She froze, spinning around

"W-Weaver. How...WHY are you-?" Mephista asked in shock, before Weaver knelt down and pressed her ear to her belly.

"Hmm...You're a mother to be..." She hummed gently. "I'm impressed."

"O... Of course." She gulped

"Well...Seeing as you've changed your ways...I guess I can stop being a concerned Goddess of Spiders and just a concerned grandmother." Weaver spoke

"Thank you."

"You're welcome...I'm STILL going to keep my eye on you both." Weaver added.

"I understand..." Mephista nodded

"And look after your baby." Weaver added

"Always."

With that, Weaver gave a nod and disappeared; leaving Mephista on her own...Well...Not ENTIRELY on her own, her baby was with her.

Sometime after, Peter came home in great spirits.

"Hey Hun!" He smiled, kissing her cheek

"Why are you so happy?" She teased

"Hmm...Maybe it's coming home to my beautiful wife?" He teased

"But you seem happier than normal." She smiled

"Yeah...Maybe it's one of those days. You just feel great for no apparent reason." Peter answered kissing her.

She smiled, kissing him deeply. She couldn't be happier.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	111. Jane Foster Thor Part 2 Chapter 111

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Jane Foster Thor Part 2 Chapter 111**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Shadodemon123: Thanks for always reviewing.

the-new-kid-Death: Check Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots, She-Hulk is there.

Spiderfan: Forgive me, but neither Grey nor I understand Spanish. It is impossible for us to answer a review if we cannot understand it without translation.

Draco122: Thanks.

Guest of July 14th: My god, that's a lot of suggestions.

 **Author's Note:**

Oh my god everyone, it's been two years since the debut of this story and its multitude of chapters. Thank you so much for reviewing all these years and we hope that you enjoy this chapter and the following chapters.

It had been a great many months since Peter and Jane had gotten together. The two of them were near unstoppable, Thor's Asgardian prowess and Spidey's skills, they were a great team.

But behind closed doors, Peter was working as hard as he could to cure Jane's cancer.

He felt like he was getting closer each day

"Spider-Man? Are you okay?" Thor asked as the two were soaring through Manhattan.

"Huh? Yea, I'm good." He nodded

"You're not your usual "quippy" self." She added

"I can be serious." He pouted

"Oh really?" She teased

"Yes!" He groaned, the two landing at their destination

Thor just giggled lightly at that, letting Peter stew over that groan of his.

"... Why you." He frowned before, feeling brave, he slapped her leather clad ass

"Hmm!" Jane blushed as she felt Peter's hand connect to her supple ass.

"Payback." He winked

"I'm gonna get you back for that." She forewarned him

"... How does that work when I was getting revenge?" He blinked, the two entering Peter's lab

"Cause it's the GOOD kind." She purred in his ear.

"I... Really?" He gulped

"Uh-huh, that's what I'm planning." She teased

"We haven't been together that long." He said awkwardly as he logged onto his computer

"We've been together for months Peter. It's not "not that long"." Jane answered

"I... I want you to be better first." Peter sighed "So you don't have to be scared of dying."

Jane smiled lightly and hugged him from behind him. "Thank you Peter."

Peter smiled, taking her helmet off and kissing her

She had long blonde hair and shining blue eyes, which fluttered closed in happiness feeling Peter's lips press upon hers

"I love you without that helmet on." He smiled lightly, lovingly

"I bet you do..." She smiled and hugged him

"What, you're beautiful." he chuckled

"I'll take your word for it." She teased, stroking his face. "So...I guess you're making progress?"

"Yea." Peter nodded with a smile "The only real problem is that... Well... The hammer. Every way I find just... Well... Every single way I work out would be removed from your body as you turn Thor."

"So the only way for me to live is through Mjolnir." Jane sighed

"For NOW. I'm getting closer." He assured

"I know you are." Thor answered

She hugged him, not wanting him to feel guilty

*Time Skip*

Peter yelled, running his hands through his hair in anger long after Jane had left

"GOD! ARGH...God FUCK!" He groaned

"Why can't I find it?" He whispered "Why can't I figure this out...?"

He sighed, his head falling into his hands

"Jane's counting on me...WHY can't I figure this out?" He frowned

He punched the table in anger, sighing

"I need some coffee..." He frowned

"Here you go." A female voice smiled, a cup of coffee being put in front of him done just the way he likes it

"Huh? Weaver..." Peter spoke in a slight shock

"Hello Peter." She smiled, sitting next to him

"What's the occasion?" He asked as he took the coffee and had a sip.

"You were clearly upset." She frowned

"Yeah...You can say that." He answered "I...I'm trying to cure Jane's cancer and...I can't fix it."

"You can." She said simply

"How? Mjolnir and her Asgardian transformation nullify any cure I can come up with." Peter answered

"Peter. You. Can." Weaver frowned

"I...I guess." Peter spoke

"Now calm down and think."

Peter inhaled and then exhaled slowly thinking on the formulas and ideas to help Jane.

He thought slowly, thinking more and more with a clear mind

"Wait...Wait...That...That might work. This might work." Peter thought aloud

Weaver smiled, fading away

"Thank you, Grandma." He whispered and got to work.

*time skip*

Thor had arrived back to Parker Industries, she had her hammer covered in ice from fighting Frost Giants

"That was a brisk morning." She smiled before she sighed "Oh just great... I've been around Peter a bit TOO much."

"I hope he's been alright." She wondered as she said that she entered his lab

"Peter? Are you in?" She asked

She turned around the corner and giggled, seeing him asleep against the computer

"Pushed yourself too far again didn't you?" She sighed with a smile

She walked over, shaking his shoulder gently

"Hmm...Jane..." He whispered

"Morning." She smiled as he sat up slowly

"Were you working around the clock again?" She asked

"Maybe." He flinched "But... What day is it?"

"The nineteenth." She answered

"Oh...The WHOLE day?" He groaned "Yep. Totally did." He nodded

"What kept you up all night?" Thor asked

"Huh? Oh yea, I got it." He smiled

"You've got what? Th-The cure?" Jane asked

"I think so." He nodded "80% sure."

""80%"...That's better than I thought." Jane answered

"Yea. I don't get why I didn't think about it." Peter smiled "I was trying so hard to come up with an instant cure or something that would work around the Asgardian powers but I was being close minded. You need a simple thing. A blood transfusion, the donated blood having a healing factor. Possibly from your Thor form but I feel that will revert to your normal blood once you turn human so you'd need someone like Logan but with a weaker healing factor. The healing factor will get rid of your cancer over a night or so and once it's gone you go Thor again and it would get rid of the donated blood, leaving you human again and stop you from having any potential negative side effects."

Thor looked at him in shock and amazement; she couldn't believe that her boyfriend had thought of such a thing.

But at the same time it so much sense!

"Who...Who'd be willing to do the transfusion?" Jane asked

"... Me." He said, looking at her "I'm a universal donor and I've got a small healing factor."

"Peter...You're willing to do the transfusion?" She gasped

"Yeah...Of course I am." He nodded "For you." He added, kissing her

They kissed tenderly for a moment before she broke it. "When...When are you thinking to doing it?" She whispered

"Tonight if you want."

"Okay...Tonight." She kissed his cheek. "You might need to fix your internal clock though."

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	112. Elektra Part 2 Chapter 112

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Elektra Part 2 Chapter 112**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Skywarp460: We've got plans for them

Justafan: Thanks very much.

Shadodemon123: Glad you liked this chapter.

Guest of July 24th: There's not really a set update schedule for the updates, the only reason why these were taken so long is because I was getting ready to go to Ireland, so I had little time to work on them.

The Spider and the Assassin were in the middle of a job, one that could tip the favour of some elite clientele into their pockets and keep certain pieces of political war off the board.

Elektra was currently going red-haired for the night with green eyes; she was garbed in a crystal silver strapless dress. Their target was the one hosting the gala, the ones supplying weapons to a terrorist unit.

Peter was currently surveying the map, keeping his many eyes on the patrons and the targets. He was going blonde with blue eyes, wearing a tuxedo suit.

"Ready?" Elektra asked, the two about to enter the place

"All eyes active and surveying." Peter answered

"Good, remember: we're entrepreneurs seeking "defensive measures"." Elektra answered

"And our names are: Olivia and Reginald. Don't worry I got this." Peter answered "This isn't my first rodeo."

"Then we'll get the job done. And don't forget the plans." She whispered as they entered past the bouncers

"I'm on it." Peter answered giving a fake smile to the different patrons.

He kissed her cheek sneakily as well, hidden from everyone else

"Let's move." The two spoke as they mingled with the crowd.

They went their own separate ways, walking around

"Champagne sir?" the waiter asked Peter.

"Thank you." He took a glass, with a plastered smile.

He took it, drinking happily

'Not a bad drop.' He thought as he mingled with the 1% of the 1%.

Now to find the target

The sound of silverware on blown glass resonated in the ballroom, the music was silenced and the people who tapped the glass were standing proudly. One was a salt and pepper bearded man of about fifty wearing a red suit and on his left was a much younger woman, about mid-twenties, her black hair in a bun and wearing a sleek silver dress.

Target sighted.

He grinned, moving in

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the party, please enjoy yourselves and we'll begin the auction soon." The host smiled

'Auction?' Peter thought, not remembering it

The people were chattering happily and excitedly, Elektra and Peter noted each other and felt confused, but let the party continue.

They waited, seeing what was going on

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the auction." The host smiled "Please follow us."

Everyone did just that, following them

They went into a hanger to show suits of armour, much like Iron Monger or a radiation robot suit armed with large pincers and rockets.

'The hell is all this?' Peter thought

The crowd cooed in awe seeing the high-tech weapons and smiled.

"Now, these weapons are from various sources. Stark Enterprises, AIM, etc...We'll start with our first item: This Iron Monger Suit." The host spoke

That made Peter and Elektra freeze as they realised where they were

It was a weapons trader, selling to the highest bidder!

"What do we do?" Peter whispered

"We carry on the plan. We take this guy out." Elektra answered

"How?"

"We slip to the powder room." She answered "We'll take him out then."

Peter nodded, the two moving

As they left and explained to go to the toilet, they managed to get out. "Let's get moving." Elektra answered

Peter nodded and gave her a quick kiss "Sorry, had to." He smirked and left.

Elektra frowned at that

While he was looking at least

The two headed to the respective bathrooms, only to hear loud explosions from outside the bathrooms

"What the hell?!" The two thought

The people were yelling in fear as they were being chased by people in yellow suits and people in green suits

"HYDRA and AIM?" Elektra frowned

"Looks like they didn't like being screwed out of their big guns." Peter answered "Now what?"

"We take advantage of the chaos." Elektra spoke "And we destroy the weapons."

"Destroy the weapons?" Peter asked

"The Avengers would lock them up, AIM or HYDRA would use them for worse. And personally I'm not letting any rich moron use those as toys." Elektra answered

"What if WE take them?" Peter asked as he came out in his Spider-Gear

"We don't have a transport big enough." She answered

"So blow the place?"

"We blow the place." Elektra nodded

"That I CAN do." Peter answered

The two nodded, running in different directions to get to work

Down in the other room, the rich were on the floor as hostages. While the host was being barked at by AIM and HYDRA soldiers.

"We had a deal Merrick! You supply the weapons for US!" A HYDRA agent snapped

"But he made the deal US first!" The AIM soldier responded

"G-gentlemen...It was just a simple- ARGH!" Merrick tried to talk his way out of this, but he ended up getting a finger broken.

Yea this guy was clearly stupid

"Selling our weapons to your pompous friends?" The HYDRA agent snapped

"YOU'RE weapons?!" AIM's soldier responded

All up in the rafters Peter was setting some charges, he wasn't going to take chances

'Any second now.' he thought with a grin

"Now, you're going to give us what's owed!" The soldiers ordered

Peter quickly left the building, meeting up with Elektra

"Ready to stop these guys?" Elektra asked

"Must you ask?" He smiled as he held up the detonator.

The two smiled, pressing the button and blew up the building

"Bye-bye weapons." Peter answered

"Yep...Shame we couldn't get any toys from it." Elektra answered

"We'd better get out of here. Don't want the Avengers coming after us." Peter spoke

"Good idea." She nodded

*Time Skip*

Peter and Elektra were currently back at their base/home, the two had changed out of their disguises; though with Peter it was a bit difficult, he actually bleached his hair blonde.

"In other news, the Avengers have found massive weapons of destruction, HYDRA and AIM soldiers at the home of recent philanthropist: Merrick Thorne." The newscaster spoke

"Hey...it made the news." Elektra spoke

"Yea! Sorry, I shouldn't have done this!" He called through nervously

"Shouldn't have done what?" She asked

"I literally bleached my hair!"

"So you're blonde?" Elektra asked

"For a while." He groaned "At least the contacts are easier to take out."

"Hmm... You DO look good as a blonde." She smiled "But I DO prefer brown."

"So I'll have to dye it back." He sighed and sat next to her. "You don't mind if I have my hair blonde for tonight?"

"No." She said, kissing him quickly

"Ha, thanks." He smiled and blushed

"JUST "thanks"?" She pouted

"You are SO cute when you pout." He chuckled

"Oh really? That sounds so nice." She purred as she felt Peter's fingers on her waist.

"Of course it is." Peter teased

She grinned, kissing him

Peter hummed happily, feeling Elektra's lips upon his. 'God...Should we retire...I hope we'll be together.'

*Elsewhere*

"Damn, whatever caused this place's collapse, did a hell of a number on this place." A SHIELD agent spoke.

"Enough slacking off, we've still got bodies to pull out." another one spoke pulling off rubble from the site

"Thanks for helping out Iron Man." Phil Coulson spoke

"Not a problem. Also, Cap won at cards so I HAD to come." Tony answered

"Of course."

"Thanks Cap." A SHIELD officer spoke as Captain America and Captain Marvel were helping move rubble out of the way.

"I found something!" Someone yelled

"What is it?" Coulson asked as he and the Avengers ran.

"I dunno...It's a small device. Looks like some sort of insect." The SHIELD agent answered, handing over the small something.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	113. Alflyse Part 2 Chapter 113

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Alflyse Part 2 Chapter 113**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Spawn Hades: Well, you have to see what happens in Part 3; we'll have something before then.

Shadodemon123: Thanks for always reviewing man.

Skywarp460: We've got that sorted.

JC: not that we don't appreciate the suggestions, we DO need some context/plots to work off of. Thank you though.

Draco122: Thanks very much.

 **Author's Note: The reason I haven't been uploading was because I was on holiday. But here we go, a new chapter**

It has been some months since Peter's life as he became king of Svartalfheim, his marriage to Alflyse was a joyous occasion and was celebrated around the Dark Elf's homeland; Peter was currently in studies for the homeland and learned that the Dark Elves have rich and fertile grounds along with naturally strong wood, that could hold its own against Asgardian Uru metal.

He was honestly very amazed by all this

"Man...I never knew any of this." Peter whispered. Peter was dressed in a navy blue shirt with a dark red jerkin, his feet were covered in dark red boots and his spider symbol on a broach.

"My king." A servant spoke respectfully. "You have been working hard, perhaps you could have some luncheon?"

"Yea, that would be nice." He smiled and nodded

"I will inform the cooks." The servant bowed respectfully and left.

"Thank you." Peter answered as he leant back into his seat, feeling the weight of being a king on his shoulders. 'Wow...Being a king...It's a lot more difficult than being a hero...But...It's rewarding.' He thought before he felt warm arms wrap around his chest. "Hmm...I wonder who this is?"

"You do not need to guess my King." A familiar voice purred in his ear

"My beautiful queen...Alflyse." Peter smiled, looked up and saw his queen.

"Told you." She smiled

He slipped from his seat, held his wife close and kissed her gently. "How're you?" He asked

"A little tired. But it's worth it." Alflyse smiled as she hugged Peter, with a swollen belly. Yes, Alflyse was pregnant.

And before anyone gets smart, yes it is Peter's

"I guess those restless nights were worth it." Peter chuckled as he rubbed her belly.

"Agreed." She smiled

"My King, My Queen. Luncheon is served." The servant spoke

"That sounds nice." She smiled happily

"We better not keep them waiting." Peter smiled

*On Midgard*

The heroes of New York were having a bit of a rushed day; not only dealing with their own villains but with Spider-Man's rogues...Well, SOME of them. Others had just gone into obscurity due to Spidey not being there.

It was kind of insane

If it wasn't the Goblins tearing up Manhattan, it was Vulture going through banks in Mid-Town. And if it wasn't them, it was someone ELSE being equally annoying. "Where the hell is Spidey?" Power-Man asked as he wrestled with Rhino

"I'm not sure, but his bad guys aren't making things easy. HYAH!" Iron Fist answered as he Shoryukened Mysterio.

"I gotta say, it DOES make you realise we take Spidey for granted." Falcon commented, in an aerial battle with Jack O' Lantern

"Where IS the Web-Head when we need him?!" Hawkeye snapped as he shot a round of arrows at Vulture's wings.

*back with Spidey*

"Your Majesties." The Dark Elf civilians bowed as Peter and Alflyse walked through the city.

"Your Highness, are you SURE you don't want to take the palanquin?" the head advisor asked

"I want to see the kingdom with my own eyes Velen, not through a window." Peter answered

Alflyse smiled proudly at her husband, but didn't say anything

They soon arrived at a woodworker's home where they were bowed and held a shield as a gift for their king. "Your Majesty...A gift, for you." The head of the family spoke, giving the gift to Peter.

The shield was almost Peter's height and looked to be as wide as him. Shaped like a curved arrowhead, web motif with the sigil of Svartalfheim in the centre. Naturally silver, the wood shimmered in the sunlight like a mirror.

"Thank you." Peter smiled, taking the shield. "Bit awkward to hold because of its size but, oh well."

"F-Forgive us Your Majesty." the woodworker pleaded

"It's not bad!" Peter tried to explain kindly. "I'll get use to it but a shield the size of the wielder is awkward."

"It's part of our culture Peter. Our warriors use these to protect archers." Alflyse explained

"Yea, I know." Peter shrugged

"Well...we should get moving. I'm sure there's much more you want to see." Alflyse smiled

"We have been around the kingdom several times but yea." He smiled

As the two walked around; a messenger spoke to them. "Your Majesties, you're needed back at the palace. A visitor has arrived."

"Of course." She smiled

Peter and Alflyse returned back to the castle...Where they saw the last person they'd expect to see.

"Loki?" Peter's eyes widened

"Hello, King of Svartalfheim...You've just won me two hundred gold pieces." Loki, the Trickster and Prince of Lies smiled

"What're you doing here?" Alflyse glared

"What? Can't a member of Asgard's royal family come for a visit to wish the health of the Royals of the Svartalfheim?" Loki gave a smile that seemed to make his appearance all the more unnerving.

"Not when the Prince of Lies comes. Why're you here?" Peter asked

"Well, I had heard about Spider-Man's disappearance. But also rumours of the elected Svartalf queen was married...Seems I won both bets." Loki answered

"That doesn't answer my question Loki." Peter glared

"Your home is under threat. Goblins and other members of your rogue's gallery have been causing havoc in New York." Loki answered

"And I should believe you... Why? You're the God of LIES. Plus even if you are telling the truth this is clearly part of some plan of yours. As it always is. ALWAYS." He deadpanned

"Please, your majesty insults me. But true, I COULD be lying...BUT, what would be the point?" Loki asked. "Don't you care about your old home? Your old allies?" Loki tapped his staff on the ground and summoned a visual portal to show New York as a great battleground, Captain America fighting Sandman, Hawkeye trying to fend off Vulture, Rhino Vs Power-Man, Iron-Fist Vs Mysterio and Green Goblin fighting Iron Man.

"This...This has to be a lie...This has to be a trick..." Peter looked in shock.

"No tricks...No lies. This is happening." Loki answered

"You are behind this someway, to get something." Peter frowned

"Simple. I will win a bet." Loki scoffed

"What bet, Loki?" Alflyse asked in concern holding Peter.

"Lady Sif will owe me a favour." Loki smirked

""A favour"? What sort of favour?" Peter asked with a glare.

"Does it matter?"

"...If I head to New York...And see it isn't in ruin...I'm gonna-" Peter glared

"Ah-ah, your Majesty...We wouldn't want to spark a war now...Would we?" Loki asked

And he disappeared in green smoke

A brief moment of silence waited in the air, with only Peter's angered breathing being the only noise

"Damn it!" Peter snarled

"Peter..." Alflyse frowned and held him

"I...I have to go back...I shouldn't have...I...I HAVE to go back." Peter slammed his hands on the table, his gut feeling wrenched at the thought that his rogues were on the rampage...come of them quite literally.

And then she hugged him, his wife's aura calming him down

"Get armoured for battle. Defeat those who think they are your betters. And return." She smiled

Peter' sighed and gently grasped her hand. "I WILL come home. Promise." He smiled.

*Back in New York*

"Sweet Christmas...This...There's too many." Power-Man panted as: he, Iron Fist and Jewel were overwhelmed by Sand Man, Electro and Rhino stomped closer.

Outside Hawkeye had run out of arrows and was fighting Vulture with his own bow. "THIS is why I hate old people." Hawkeye commented

"Why? Is it because I'm wise beyond your years?" Vulture responded

"No; cause hitting an old person feels wrong." Hawkeye responded

"ARGH!" Iron Man shouted as he was flung to the ground by Green Goblin while Captain America was being attacked by hallucinations by Mysterio.

Suddenly a massive pillar of rainbow light flew through the air and crashed in the middle of the battle, making it once to a screeching halt

"What the devil is this?" Goblin snarled

"Thor? That you?" Tony asked

As the rainbow light died down it revealed a figure clad in red and blue armour. The boots, gauntlets, chest-plate and shoulder-pads were made from red metal with spider engravings. His clothes under the armour were mainly blue except for his mask which was red with two white eyes with black edges. Upon his chest-plate was a large black spider with the symbol of Svartalfheim.

The eyes of both Avengers and Rogues looked on in fear, shock and disbelief.

"Hey everyone." Spider-Man smiled simply and uppercut Green Goblin in the chin with his gauntlet covered glove

The goblin crashed, falling unconscious from the hit as the new and improved Spider-Man cracked his knuckles

"It...Can't be..." Mysterio backed up in shock. "You're DEAD!"

"...I feel pretty alive." He answered, webbing Mysterio's helmet, pulled him forward and punched through the glass bowl into his face, KO'ing him immediately.

'Huh, that suit could actually look hot on a girl.' he thought, thinking of having a bit of fun with his queen later as he webbed Kraven against the wall

"Spider-Man? Still alive?!" Sand Man threw a pillar of his sand at Spidey, only for the hero to leap up with Iron Man and Captain America in his hands.

"You two alright?" Spider-Man asked

"US? Where were YOU?" Iron Man snapped

"Doesn't matter now Tony, but we've got the guy to help stop this." Captain America answered as they landed on a rooftop.

"Give me an hour." Peter said in confidence, smiling proudly

"It'll take more than just you Spidey...No offence, but while you've been god knows where; THESE guys have gotten better." Iron Man spoke as he blasted at Sand-Man's attack.

"Give me five minutes." Spidey smirked and leapt down into Sand-Man's view and kicked him in his face.

"ARGH!" Sand-Man yelled and was flattened.

"Hey Vulture, how've you been? You old codger!" Peter webbed up the villain's wings and ripped them from his armour and swung them into Doctor Octopus.

The razor sharp wings cut the overweight man's metallic arms apart, Peter acting quick and webbing both up before they fell. Peter then threw small glowing blue crystals, which were hidden in his gauntlets, into Sandman and Hydroman, the two quickly being encased in ice.

As Spider-Man landed he slammed his elbow behind him, hitting Kraven in the face as the hunter broken out of the webbing and knocked him out. Once that was done with Peter fired several balls of webbing at HobGoblin and Jack O' Lantern, the web expanding into nets and encasing them making them crash

"Who's left?" Spidey quipped, bracing himself as he caught Rhino as he charged. With a yell Spidey threw Rhino over his shoulder, spinning around and punching him in the face which knocked the armoured man out

The calamity had calmed down; Spidey was webbing up the villains, so they could be taken away by SHIELD.

Peter sighed contently as he saw the heroes who were helping keep the peace in Spider-Man's place.

"Hey guys...Been a while." Spidey smiled

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	114. Angela Part 2 Chapter 114

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Angela Part 2 Chapter 114**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Shadodemon123: Thanks for reviewing man.

Spawn Hades: Basically. Thanks for the review.

Guest August 5th:...Really? Just names? Not that we don't appreciate it but...JESUS!

 **Here are reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

gunman: No it isn't. The thing is, as you said, the Avenger's deal with cosmic level stuff for things like HYDRA, AIM and Doom all the time. They do not take in consideration how hard the street level heroes, such as Spidey, work to keep the streets clean and ALLOWING the other heroes to focus on the higher grade stuff. And with Spidey gone, ALL of his criminals came out of the woodwork. Peter is use to taking them all on in massive groups, he knows New York like the back of his hand and he has absorbed a LOT of Tantric energy from sleeping with his dark elf wife who extrudes so much sexual energy she can bend Hercules and Thor to her will when she wants

Guest chapter 113 . Aug 5 : Someone just went to the wiki and copy and pasted names

EroSlackerMicha : Garfield is the... second best live action Spider-Man

It had been a month since Angela had arrived at Earth...Well, we SAY a month, for Peter it felt like a YEAR. If she wasn't meeting up with him while he was on patrol with Avengers, she was stealing his bad guys in the fight, hoping to get him to give her "her wings"...And he STILL had no idea what she was on about.

And Thor, Jane Foster, was lapping up the laughs.

"HUUUURRGH!" Peter groaned as he fell face first into the Avenger's table.

"GIVE ME MY WINGS SPIDER!" Angela snarled, saying the line again for the tenth time that day

"How many times...Do I have to say it? I...DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Peter snapped

"You two still going on about those wings?" Hulk groaned "You're ruining game day!"

"Don't blame me!" The two snapped "It's his/her fault!"

"You're like a couple of children!" Thor stomped her feet and got up. "Angela, Spider, come with me."

The two huffed, doing just that

"...Who's gonna be my player two?" Hulk frowned

*With Thor*

The three of them were currently walking to an empty room where they could talk. "Sit." Thor ordered

The two did what they were told without hesitation or argument

"Now...Angela...Tell us WHY you think Spidey here is going to give you wings?" Thor asked as she sat down as well.

"Because of a story, my mother told me." Angela answered

"...You're basing your hopes for wings, on a bedtime story?" Peter deadpanned before he was smacked on the head. "OW!"

"It's Angela's turn to speak." Thor answered. "Go ahead, what WAS the story?"

"Alright...It goes like this: A hero will come and he will bear the mark of a spider, your people will return to Yggdrasil and your little angel will soar." Angela answered. "My mother told me that when I was born."

"... Are you sure that the poem meant literally?" Peter said, flinching as he expected a slap

"Good point." Thor nodded

"Then what ELSE could it mean? I'm the only one of my people not to have their wings...It HAS to be literal." Angela answered

Peter and Thor looked at each other at that

"...What?" She asked

"Um...The poem...Might NOT have meant "wings"...in THAT sense...Angela." Spidey answered

"What other sense?"

"...I...It might've meant "sex"." Peter answered bluntly.

And he was slapped

"No, Spider-Man." Thor frowned "The poem does not directly mention wings. It said 'soar'. It did not say fly or mention wings. But soar. Maybe it means being around Spider-Man, getting closer to him and training with him will help you unleash your full potential."

Angela blushed at that, since she realised Thor was right...The poem NEVER mentioned wings.

"OW...!" Spider-Man groaned "Almost took my fucking head off there, Thor!"

And the golden hammer welding woman glared at him

"Hmm." Peter squeaked lightly, before Angela grabbed Peter and pulled him close.

"You will NOT hurt him again." Angela warned Thor.

Thor raised an eyebrow at that

"...Err...Thanks?" Peter commented

Although he was confused why she did that

"...Fine." Thor sighed and began to walk off. 'This is interesting...' She thought

*time skip*

"How is your neck?" Angela asked

"Fine." He smiled "Not every day you're bitch-slapped by an Asgardian."

"Err..." Angela blinked

"Slapped...Slapped in the face..." Peter answered

"Oh." She nodded

"So...Us hanging out...Huh...Wonder who said that?" Peter wondered

"My mother said it was a being unlike she had ever seen...A kind wizened woman." Angela answered

"... Okay? So...Does your mum KNOW what this "wizened woman" looks like?" Peter asked

"She had only met her once." Angela answered

"I see." Peter sighed, looking up to the sky in irritation

"Are you alright?" Angela asked. "Why do you look up into the sky?"

"Just... Thinking." He sighed

"Do you want to talk about it?" Angela asked

"Nothing to work out." He shrugged

"Oh...Alright." Angela frowned

*With Thor*

The Asgardian woman was currently walking through the halls of Asgard, she needed to find something about this "wise woman" Angela mentioned and also anything on Angela and Heven.

The problem was... She didn't know where.

"Hello Fake Thor." A familiar snarky voice laughed

"Hello, Loki..." She sighed and turned around to see a...Younger Loki. It was Loki from when he was a young man, shorter black hair instead of his slicked back hair, a green jacket with golden pauldrons, black trousers with frayed lower leggings and bare feet. He still had a golden sceptre and a face crown with two horns. "...Taking a casual day I see?"

"Of course." The trickster grinned

"Any reason for this attire?" Thor asked

"Besides feeling nostalgic? Yes. But I'm not telling you." Loki answered

Thor raised an eyebrow at that

"What? Aren't people allowed to keep secrets?" Loki asked. "What're you looking for?"

"Some information about some sort of wise woman connected to the angels of the tenth realm."

"The Angels of Heven...Odin wouldn't permit it. All knowledge pertaining to that specific realm have been locked away." Loki answered, sounding like he KNEW of their location.

"...Loki...You know where that knowledge is; don't you?" Thor asked

"Maybe I do." He shrugged

"Loki." She glared

"Ah, ah...I said "maybe"...But, HYPOTHETICALLY...say if I DID know the location of said knowledge...What would you be willing to trade?" Loki answered.

"What is your price?" She frowned

"Hmm...A favour." Loki answered. "One favour, where I can cash it in, any place, any time. No exceptions."

"... You wish to sleep with me, don't you?" She frowned since they were not related

Loki feigned being insulted. "You think so little of me?"

"I know more about you than you think I do." She scoffed "Now just tell the truth. For ONCE."

"...Very well. But not here. Follow me." Loki spoke as he tapped his staff behind a statue that opened up a passage.

Thor nodded, following him

The two soon arrived into a dusty library where inside pertained every bit of information prior to Heven's Rebellion.

"Incredible." Thor whispered

"Odin never comes in here, he's leaving it to rot...We have plenty of time." Loki spoke

"And when do you want this 'favour' of yours?" She added

"Soon. Not right now, but soon." Loki smiled

Thor frowned but sat down

"What's the most recent book?" She asked as the books began to glow lightly

"Why are they glowing?"

"I dunno. Never did it for me." Loki answered "I just picked one and started reading."

"Hmm..." Thor pondered. "I wonder if it's like keywords...?"

"Key words?"

"Yes...Maybe..."Women"." Thor asked

Only two of the books ceased glowing.

"Hmm. Not enough." Thor answered. ""Poetry"?"

Some more books ceased to glow.

"I figured as much." Thor answered

"Prophecy. Visitor." Thor continued to list off

Several more books began to disappear...before only one remained, but it was only a single page from the books. The last known contact from Heven and Asgard before the bridge disappeared.

"There. It's this one." Thor spoke

"Huh? Wow, the last one." Loki spoke impressed.

"Let's see..." Thor spoke as she looked inside the book to see a single page that was illuminated.

The light died down, just enough so it was visible

And within the pages was a vision, one involving a baby girl, her mother...and some strange woman, who didn't fit in at all with the angels.

The woman had: shoulder-length spider-web silver-haired woman with tiger's eye coloured eyes, dressed in a mismatch of different era clothes: a red flannel shirt with light brown duster jacket and cowboy hat, blue working jeans, knee length leather musketeer boots and white tinted goggles around her neck atop a web motif bandana.

"This...Is the woman who told Angela about the poem?" Thor asked

"Must be." Loki shrugged

"...She looks like a cowgirl." Thor commented

'Ideas...' Loki thought, looking at Thor. And grinning

"I wonder where I can find her?" Thor pondered, ignoring Loki.

"Does the book say? A name or summoning method? If not then we are shit out of luck." Loki said bluntly

"There's a footnote here...It say's "Watch your language Loki."." Thor answered

"What?!" Loki gasped dramatically, taking a step back

"I'm not joking, look here." Thor answered showing the book.

Loki looked inside and actually SAW the words "Watch your language, Loki." in the book. "Son of a bitch, there it is."

"What did I say?" A new voice behind the pair spoke simply.

"Gah!" The two yelled, spinning around

"No need to yell." The woman spoke, her voice sounding like Yubel from Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

"Who-who're you?!" Loki went on his defensive pointing his sceptre at the woman.

"Really now? Is that any way to treat a visitor AND your dimensional in-law?" The woman asked, gently pushing the sceptre away.

"... Huh?" They blinked

"Oh look, I haven't seen this in years." Weaver smiled seeing the picture in the book. "Such a cute baby."

The two looked at the picture, cautious of the new individual

"Hard to believe she's grown up to be a fine warrior." Weaver answered "Almost like my little grandchild."

In the picture was a baby...But with Odin and Frigga. She was wrapped in a golden white blanket and looked upon with joyful tears.

"Who is that?" Thor frowned

"My dear that is Odin and Frigga's daughter: Aldrif." Weaver smiled as she held both the picture of Angela and of Aldrif.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	115. Lorelei Part 3 Chapter 115

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Lorelei Part 3 Chapter 115**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

treyalexander63917: Thank you very much.

Shadodemon123: Thanks for the feedback.

Typical Lunatic: Don't be so dramatic.

Rougarou144: That's a good suggestion, but I'll talk to Grey about it.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

Spawn Hades: 30 year old? Teenager? What are you talking about?!

It was a few months since Peter and Lorelei had gotten into their more maturing relationship. True Peter felt a bit more comfortable with it...Still a bit weird to him. But the door swung both ways, sometimes she'd bind him, sometimes he'd bind her. It was that mutual respect that kept it up.

But at the same time it wasn't too bad

'What do I get her? I mean...We've been together...What; six months? Is there an gift for that?' He thought

Yea, you read that right. Peter was out shopping

Laugh if you want, but HE'S with a sexy Asgardian.

...

JUST saying.

He wanted her to be happy

"Jeez...What can you get for a girl like her?" He wondered

The only stuff he could think of was fancy jewellery he couldn't afford or kinky sex stuff he kind of didn't want to be involved with

'Dang it all...' He frowned as he went to a cafe and sat down in a chair.

He sighed, taking a sip of coffee he bought

'The hell am I gonna do?' He thought

*With Lorelei*

The blonde was doing housework, humming

"I never knew being a home-person would be this enjoyable." Lorelei smiled as she finished up hoovering.

"Hello, sister." A voice spoke in front of her.

"Huh?" She blinked, spinning around

It was a large chest woman wearing a green latex bodice, flowing blonde hair and a green crown. This was Enchantress, otherwise known as-

"Amora..." Lorelei whispered seeing her big sister.

"Hello little sister." The older sorceress smirked

"What're you doing here?" She asked, wanting her sister to leave.

"Well, can't a sister pop in every now and then?" Amora asked in a teasing sense.

"Not when that sister is you..." Lorelei whispered.

"I heard that...But I saw that you have a new toy...One of the greatest heroes in Midgard." Amora spoke.

"He is not a toy." She glared

"Really? Then what is he if not your toy? Certainly not a thrall...Nor a puppet...What is Spider-Man to you?" She asked

"My lover you bitch!"

Amora's eyes widened at that, but only slightly. She was taken aback by her sister snapping at her. "Well...I see that you've gotten that off your chest." She smiled lightly. "And how is he in pleasing you?"

Her sister just growled at her

"Oh...Not at all, it seems." Amora teased

"He is more than good enough you leech!" Lorelei snapped

"Careful now." Amora spoke making the room grow dark. "I'm still more powerful than you..." She threatened

Only for a green light to easily defeated the darkness

"Leave...Now." Lorelei glared

"... What?" Amora gasped "H... How are you so much stronger?!"

"I've been practising...And Peter's a good inspiration." Lorelei answered "His love made me stronger!"

"...Very well...I'm proud of you sis." Amora vanished and left a present on the table for her.

Lorelei frowned, walking over and picking up the present and opening it

'Odin help you if this is a trap.' She thought...and then gasped. It was a beautiful silk negligee.

"Oh Amora." She smiled happily

There was also a note.

 _To my sister._

 _You've finally got a good guy._

 _The best of luck._

 _Amora._

"Thank you sister." She smiled

*Time Skip*

Peter came back with a sad look on his face; he tried his best to find a gift for her...But no luck.

"I'm home." He called

"Hey, welcome back." Lorelei called out through the bedroom.

Peter sighed, walking into the bedroom

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was looking for a...Holy gorgeous woman!" Peter spoke sadly and when he looked at her his brain snapped seeing her almost naked and in her new negligee.

"I am glad you like it." She smiled

"You...Where...How...?" Peter asked in shock and gulped

"What?" She smiled happily

"...You're beautiful." Peter blushed

"Thank you." She smiled

"...Can I be bluntly honest right now?" Peter asked

"Of course." She answered swaying her hips.

"...I just want to pin you to the bed and ravish you with a burning passion." Peter answered

That made her pull him into a happy, deep kiss

"Hmm..." The two moaned as Peter lifted her and began to rub her body in passion

"So beautiful." he smiled

"Take me now...My love..." Lorelei purred into his ear and felt his throbbing hard member under his trousers.

*time skip*

It was morning...In the next day.

Peter and Lorelei were sleeping tiredly and holding each other gently.

"That was amazing." He mumbled gently

"You...Were wild..." She snuggled into his side

"You encourage me." He smiled

"Peter...I know you tried...But you don't have to get me anything for an anniversary." Lorelei commented

"Huh?"

"I know you; you were wondering what to get for our 6th month anniversary." Lorelei answered

"I... Yes." He sighed

"Well...I've got a little surprise for you." Lorelei got above him, smiling at him

"What is it?" He asked with a smile

"It wasn't a safe day for me yesterday..." She whispered into his ear.

"... What?" He gulped

"You heard...I MIGHT be pregnant..." She winked. "And...I want to try..."

"Try?" He asked

"I want to try for a baby..." She answered. "I...I want a family with you."

He smiled and kissed her deeply

"I love you Lorelei..." He whispered into her ear

"I love you to." She smiled

*Time skip*

Peter and Lorelei were currently naked in their home, after a great pleasure induced affair that lasted the last few days. "Morning love." Peter smiled as he hugged her from behind.

"Morning." Lorelei grinned happily "Ready for another round?"

"Yes, I am...Though I want to try something." Peter kissed her neck seductively.

"What is it?" She moaned gently

"You...Pressed against the glass of the window. While I mount you like a beast..." Peter whispered

"Oh? You want to fuck me while showing the world?" She giggled

"Yeah...I want to show the world..." Peter kissed her and groped her breasts. "The most wonderful woman...In my life..." He teased her.

"But then... Won't other people be jacking off to me?" She teased "We aren't that high up... Heck we could even be arrested."

"Where's your sense of adventure." Peter responded slipping one of his hands down to her pussy.

"Firmly away from having random hobos seeing my breasts and using it as fap material." She moaned

"Okay..." Peter smiled as he removed his hands and gently tied an blindfold around Lorelei's eyes. "Will this do?"

"Hmmm... Yes." She moaned happily

"Now...Just imagine...Your outside..." Peter whispered gently. "You feel the air kissing your body..." He added kissing her on her arms, making her moan. "Rubbing against your bare pussy..."

"Peter I don't find that sexy, I find it cold." She giggled

"Who said it was the wind?" Peter teased as his slid his erect member between her legs, feeling her soft skin.

She giggled and moaned, welcoming the familiar length inside her "You did." She teased back

"Well...I should've been specific..." He kissed her gently and kneaded her breasts.

She moaned, just enjoying the pleasure and soon he came inside her

"Hmm...So good..." Lorelei purred

"Think that is enough to get you pregnant?" Peter asked

"Don't know." She smiled

"Then we'll keep going...Until we do." Peter kissed her gently

*time skip*

It had been two years since Peter and Lorelei had gotten together; all their lovemaking had paid off. They had a little baby girl with burning red hair and soft hazel eyes; the two had moved out of New York to live in a quieter place.

Lorelei was sleeping happily

Peter smiled gently, closing the bedroom door and letting his lover sleep. He went downstairs to the living room where their daughter was playing with an Asgardian Playmat.

"Hey princess." He smiled, sitting next to her

"Daddy-daddy!" Their daughter clapped happily and waddled to him.

He smiled, picking her up gently

"How are you May?" Peter smiled holding her and bounced her on his knee.

She just smiled at him, cheering

"Shh...Mummy's asleep." Peter hushed quietly

"Daddy...Love you." May smiled hugging her father.

Peter smiled and hugged back. "I love you too."

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	116. Ultimate Jess Drew Part 2 Chapter 116

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Ultimate Jess Drew Part 2 Chapter 116**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Gunman: Thanks very much.

Superior Tennyson: Yeah, probably not for those two. Thanks for the suggestions though.

Spawn Hades: We're actually thinking of the adult Loki when we wrote this. Thanks for the kind words though.

Rougarou144: Thanks very much mate.

Foxtrot813: We're not going to do them.

It had been a while since Jess and Mary Jane had agreed to "help each other" and...They were enjoying it. Jess felt a bit more comfortable in her own skin.

She arrived on the roof of the red heads roof one day, smiling as she slipped down and knocked the window

MJ smiled, pulled the curtains and opened the window. "You know, you DO have a key." She commented

"Where's the fun in that?" Jess joked lightly

She slipped inside, twisting her body as she did which accidentally showed off her body

'...Tease.' MJ thought. "You okay, Jess?"

"Not really. Boring day of training at SHIELD." Jess huffed as she sat down on MJ's bed, crossing her legs and pulling her mask down

"Want to talk about it? Or...Do you want some tea?" MJ asked

"Hmmm. Tea would be nice." She purred with a smile

"I'll put the kettle on." MJ answered and walked into the kitchen. "Take off your mask. You're okay here, you know."

She soon walked back in passing her... 'Girlfriend? Is that what we are?' MJ thought as Jess took the cup of tea

"Thank you MJ." Jess spoke as she took a sip. "Hmm...This is good."

"Good." She smiled happily, trying to not look at her body in the skin tight costume. The two had been doing this for a while but they have never gone beyond kissing... And MJ HAD been growing curious

"How...How's your job?" Jess asked kindly

"I'm a cook at a fast food place. What do you think?" She smiled jokingly

"Horny teens trying to pick you up?" Jess rebutted...And imagined MJ in the uniform.

"Yes." She deadpanned

"Ah..." Jess flinched. 'Well...You ARE beautiful...' She thought while she sipped her tea.

She brushed MJ's hair behind her ear carefully

"J-Jess..." MJ blushed lightly

"I...I'm sorry. Force of habit I think." Jess apologised "Besides... Don't girlfriends do that sorta stuff?"

"G-Girlfriends?" Mary-Jane asked with a quick double-take

"I... What else would we be?" Jess gulped

"I...I just...Didn't think you'd say that." MJ whispered

"Why?"

"I...I didn't know you felt that way." She answered

"Because I'm Peter." She reminded with a frown, trying to hold herself back from kissing her

"You're more than that..." Mary-Jane whispered

"Huh?"

"You're more than "I'm Peter"...You're your own person." MJ answered

Jess looked at him in shock, crying a bit

"Jess?" MJ asked in worry

Jess suddenly pulled MJ into a hug as she cried happily

"Thank you." Jess whispered

Mary-Jane held Jess for a little while; she wanted to muster up the courage to ask her out on a date. Try and ACTUALLY feel like a normal couple.

Then Jess kissed her.

Now they had kissed before. Light pecks and such, nothing too heavy.

But Jess was sudden with her kiss, filling it with her love even if she wasn't making it super deep or adding tongue

MJ felt Jess' lips connecting to hers, feeling her hopeful attempt to make it loving and beautiful.

And after a moment's shock... She kissed back

"Hmm!" Jess moaned happily, feeling MJ's lips kissing back.

They soon broke the kiss, smiling lightly

"Do you want to go out?" Mary Jane asked simply

"What, on a date?" She blinked in shock

"Yes." Mary-Jane answered. "Is...is that okay?"

"If you want it." She smiled, nodding

"I do." Mary-Jane smiled, and to receive a hug from her.

The two held each other close, MJ slipping a bit causing them to roll over so Jess was laying atop her

"D-Did you mean that?" Jess blushed looking into MJ's eyes.

"Yea." She smiled, kissing her nervously

The two girls slowly got up and were now in a seating position.

But MJ couldn't take her eyes off her girlfriend's body in the skin-tight suit

'So...So beautiful...' MJ thought '... So sexy...'

"M-Mary-Jane..." Jess shuddered

"Huh?" MJ blinked

"W-When are we going out?" Jess asked awkwardly.

"... When are you free?"

"Then...Friday?" Jess smiled as she shrunk back a little.

"Friday." MJ smiled, kissing her again

*Time Skip*

It was Friday, Jess' and Mary-Jane's date was here. The two were currently dressed differently. Mary-Jane was wearing a simple red dress with black shoes.

Jess on the other hand, she was wearing a black suit and trousers...Yeah she still had Peter's fashion sense.

The two were holding hands, feeling a bit a awkward

"Y-You look really nice MJ." Jess blushed as they were going to the restaurant.

"Thanks." MJ blushed a bit

They entered the restaurant with Jess opening the door for her respectfully. "Thank you." MJ smiled

"You're welcome." Jess answered as they entered and saw the waiter saw them enter.

"Hello there. Table for two?" The waiter asked

"Yes, under "Watson"." Mary-Jane answered

The waiter nodded, leading them to their seats

"Would you like some drinks while you choose?" The waiter asked

"Please." She nodded

"Would you like a jug of water while you choose?" The waiter asked as he got out his notepad

Again MJ nodded, smiling

"I'll get it right away." The waiter nodded and left.

"I'll probably have a non-alcohol drink." Jess whispered to MJ. "Work and all."

"Nice to see you've got your priorities sorted." MJ smiled. "I'll probably have the same."

"Why?" She blinked

"Cause I want to remember tonight." MJ responded kindly

Jess blushed, smiling happily at that

"Jug of water. Now, drinks while you decide." The waiter smiled

*Small Time Skip*

"Mary-Jane... What do you want to do in the future?" Jess asked

"Oh...I err...I'd like to go into acting." Mary-Jane answered as they conversed between courses.

"Acting?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"I always loved acting...Even when i was a kid. Stars on the stage, my name in lights...But it's getting more like a pipe-dream." MJ answered with a sad smile.

"MJ. You'll do amazing." Jess grinned "And I'll be there at EVERY premier."

"Wait...Really?" MJ blinked in shock.

"Of course." She smiled

"Thank you." They smiled

Dessert just flew by; the two were now on their last drink before heading out back home.

They had their arms wrapped around each other, smiling

They saw the New York nightlife run by them, the lights from the clubs and restaurants, the cars and adverts...It was like a disco-ball to them.

"... Want to take in the sights the best way ever?" Jess suddenly asked with a smile

"A web-swing? Thought you'd never ask." MJ smiled

The two slipped into an alleyway, Jess stripping out of her suit revealing the Spiderwoman suit underneath

"Wow, guess that comes in handy." MJ teased lightly

"Skin tight suit." Jess smiled and blushed, lifting MJ up and holding her close

"Hold on." Jess spoke as she thwipped her web-line and shot off into the sky.

Webbing shot from her fingers, the two gliding through the air

The two looked down upon the city, the lights underneath them were like stars and the hubbub of the city could be heard echoing from the buildings.

"Beautiful." MJ whispered, the two landing atop the Empire State Building

'Yeah...Beautiful...' Jess blushed under her mask and thought of MJ. Her arm, though keeping a firm grip on her, was exploring her curvaceous body.

She wished she could see her body naked. To pleasure her. Making her happy

But she still had the shakes. She was worried that MJ would reject her.

MJ, meanwhile, was on a similar state

She felt that connection, feeling that she wanted more than just holding and kissing Jess...Wanting to make love to her...Wanting to be WITH her...

And her suit honestly made her so attractive

'Hmm.' MJ thought happily

The two looked in opposite directions, not at each other, as to not focus about it

Jess managed to swing over to MJ's apartment, landing safely at the terrace.

"Here we go." Jess smiled

"Thank you, Jess." MJ spoke as she was escorted into her apartment.

"You're welcome." Jess blushed and smiled, bringing her mask down "... Should I add a mouth hole in this thing?" She asked jokingly

"Nah. It's make kissing easier but it'd ruin the look." MJ smiled, kissing her

"Hmm..." Jess hummed happily feeling MJ's lips upon hers.

They soon broke kiss, smiling

"So...I'll...I'll see you later?" MJ asked

"Yea." Jess nodded

"We'll make a day of it." MJ responded as Jess web-swung away.

'... I want her so much.' she thought gently

And with Jess, she was thinking the same thing. She wanted to be with MJ, holding her, kissing her...Existing with her.

They love each other

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	117. Maximoff Twins Part 3 Chapter 117

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Maximoff Twins Part 3 Chapter 117**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Author's Note: It's my birthday today. So for everyone, here's a cavalcade of stories for you to enjoy.

Reviewers:

Typical Lunatic: Give this to your friends. It's finally out. Sorry it took so long.

Rougarou144: Yeah, I don't know why people don't like Ultimate Jess Drew. We're just trying something different in these chapters.

It has been a few months since Peter and the Maximoff twins had gotten together...And a couple of months since Steve and Natasha have gotten together.

Peter found it slightly awkward

And not just because the girls were teasing him with provocative bikinis...

Yes, they were currently at the Avengers pool

"So, what do you think, Spider?" Wanda asked

"Beautiful." He smiled

"Sweet, cause...We got them for you." Penny added, kissing his cheek.

Peter chuckled nervously, trying not to stare at the girls smoking bodies

'I...Am SO glad I'm in the pool with loose shorts...' He thought

"I'm kinda glad we've got the tower to ourselves. We've got some privacy." Wanda added

"So...What would you like to do now, Peter...?" Penny asked, rubbing against his arm

"... Er..." He mumbled, his brain shutting down

"I think you've broken him, Penny." Wanda slipped into the waters next to Peter.

"Poo." The speedster pouted

"Duh...Bwhwbwhb. I'm better now." Peter shook his head to collect his thoughts

"Good." The Maximoff sisters grinned

"So...What do you two want to do now?" Peter asked

"Well, since we're all here together...Maybe...Jacuzzi fun?" Wanda asked

"Jacuzzi fun?" He gulped

"What do you have in mind sis?" Penny asked as her sister got out of the water...and started to do like a striptease.

Wanda grinned, the two sisters swaying their hips and running their hands over their bodies

"Oh...My gosh..." Peter's eyes widened in shock, feeling himself getting hard under the water.

"Want us?" Penny purred

"Yes." Peter blushed, seeing the girls have their boobs exposed and pressed against each others.

The twins grinned, rubbing their breasts against each other

"Oh...God...Sis...This is so naughty." Penny teased, getting Peter's blood to boil.

"Yea it is." Wanda agreed

'Oh my GOD! I thought this only happened in pornos!' Peter thought

His dick felt like it might rip his shorts

"Peter...Why don't you join us?" Wanda asked, rubbing her sister's ass.

"Okay." He squeaked

Peter got out of the Jacuzzi, his cock pitching a grand-master tent with his trunks, making the two girls blush

"Wow." They whispered

"I...Err...Yeah...Sorry. But...You two...acting like that...Just too hot." Peter blushed

They just licked their lips happily

"So...Bedroom?" Peter asked

"Bedroom." They smiled

And so the three more or less ran to the twins room

Which didn't take to long with Penny's speed.

The two girls laid Peter on their bed and kissed him passionately.

Peter returned the threeway kiss, smiling

"This...Is so good..." Peter gasped between kissing

"Yea it is." They grinned

"Want to do something kinky?" Penny asked as she stroked down Peter's dick

"Hmm...Wh-what do you have in mind?" Peter asked as both girls slid down, released Peter's cock from his shorts...And began to kiss it.

He gasped, feeling the twins' lips kissing the opposite side of his cock

'Oh...God...! This is amazing!' Peter thought, moaning as he felt his cock head getting attention

It felt so good!

"Girls...I...I'm gonna..." Peter moaned

"Nuh-uh. Not yet." Wanda pinched his cock. "There's something we gotta do."

"Wh-Which is?" Peter asked, but his response was both sisters wrapping their breasts around his member and began to give him a double tit fuck.

"Oh fuck!" He moaned

"How's it feel? Having two C/D tits caressing your cock?" Penny smiled

"It...It's great!" Peter moaned "Fuck, I'm cumming!"

Peter's cum shot out and covered the two girl's breasts trailing from his cock and staining them white.

The two flinched and laughed, smiling

"Oh...My god..." Peter panted. "That was so good..."

"Yes it was." Penny giggled

"Want to try something else?" Wanda asked

"I...Guess?" Peter asked as he saw the two girls lick off his cum, while Wanda licked Peter's cock.

"Wanda." He moaned gently

"You ready, Peter?" Wanda teased

"F-For what?" Peter asked

"This..." Wanda answered, sliding on top of his cock, pressing her pussy lips against his cock, lowering herself onto it, filling her pussy with his member

"Ah!" The two moaned

"It...It's so BIG!" Wanda moaned, feeling Peter's cock fill her pussy

"Y-You're so tight! Wanda!" Peter panted, gripping her waist and started to grind in her pussy.

The two moaned, kissing each other gently

"Oh...This is good..." Penny drooled a little, playing with her pussy using her super speed making it vibrate.

So yes, she was cumming every now and again

"P-Peter...I-I'm cumming!" Wanda moaned happily, tightening over Peter's member

Peter moaned, filling her womb

"Oh...Man..." He panted, kissing her.

"Hmm..." Wanda smiled happily as she felt Peter's cum into her womb.

"My turn?" Penny asked as she panted as well.

"Hmm...I...think so." Wanda smiled, kissing Peter on the nose and coming off.

"T-Two girls..." Peter thought in a slight daze...before feeling Penny's pussy cover his cock.

"Time to buck this bronco." Penny grinned

"Try not to break him." Wanda answered

"Pretty please?" Peter added

"Of course." Penny smiled as she slammed down onto his cock, feeling his massive member fill her.

She moaned, vibrating her vagina lightly

Peter's eyes widened at this sensation, it was like his cock was enveloped by a vibrating cock-sleeve...and he was LOVING it. "AH! P-Penny! It...It's too good!" Peter moaned

"For me to!" She moaned, kissing him deeply

"That...is so hot..." Wanda smiled as she kept Peter's cum in her womb, while massaging her breasts.

"I-I'm...HMM!" Peter moaned cumming into Penny's pussy.

Penny moaned as she came at the same time, falling atop him

"Oh...God...That...was great..." Penny panted

"You're telling me..." Peter chuckled lightly, kissing her head.

"Peter..." Wanda slid next to Peter's side. "Do you think...we can do this every day?" She asked sultrily and shyly.

"If I've got enough stamina...Yeah." Peter nodded, as he slid out of Penny's pussy.

"I'm sure you have enough." Penny giggled

Peter chuckled lightly at that and hugged the sisters.

*Time Skip*

It had been a few months since Peter and the Maximoff sisters had gotten together. The three of them were currently on a mission for the Avengers.

Now, what mission that might be?

Well, it involved Otto Octavius and the Seige Perilous.

The mad scientist was trying to get spider-slayer creatures from an alternate dimension.

But lucky they were winning

"Damn you...DAMN YOU!" Octavius snarled shooting off various tentacles that he inserted into the walls of his lair for security.

"I'm not into hentai!" Penny shouted as she was caught by a couple of tentacles, but she escaped.

"STUPID FEMALE!" He glared

"Hey! That's my SISTER!" Wanda shouted as she shot a blast at the octopus doctor.

And yeah, her magic was doing a good amount of damage

"I'll send you all...TO OBLIVION!" Otto activated his machine, triggering the Siege Perilous.

"NO!" Spidey thwipped the artefact away.

Wanda frowned, shooting a blast of magic and destroying it

"NO!" Otto screamed and was promptly punched in the face by Penny.

"And stay down." She growled

The three of the heroes sighed and smiled, they had just won the fight.

"Let's head home." Spidey spoke

The two nodded at that, holding his hands gently

Unknown to any of them the Siege Perilous's magic was surging around...And combined with Wanda's magic...it was causing the world to warp around them.

*Time Skip*

Peter, Wanda and Penny woke up from their bed, stretching out and looked out to the city...Which...looked a bit different.

"What...the heck?" Peter asked as he rubbed his eyes, seeing the city had changed into a vastly scientifically more advanced city; their room was more akin to a royalty throne room.

"Hmm...Peter...What's wrong?" Penny yawned waking up.

"Come look." He urged

Penny sped to the window and saw that the world had changed around them...It...it was incredible. "Wanda, WandaWandaWanda!" Penny's eyes widened in shock.

"Hmm...What is it, Penny?" Wanda groaned as she got up.

"The-The world has changed!" Penny answered

Wanda yawned, sitting up slowly

"What're you talking...a-about...?" Wanda's eyes widened at the sight.

"It's crazy...But...It's...NICER." Peter added

"In a way." Penny nodded

"...Wait...Wait a minute..." Peter thought. "What did Ock want with the Seige Perilous? Open different dimensions?"

"That's right. But we destroyed it." Penny answered

"But...the magic must've...kept going." Wanda realised.

"Huh?" Penny blinked

"My magic and the Siege Perilous' power...must've collided and...Changed everything." Wanda answered

"So...So what do we do?" Peter asked

"I don't think we can do anything." Wanda sighed

"Dang..." Peter frowned

"...Back to bed?" Penny thought aloud.

"Yea." Wanda nodded

"Is this an invitation?" Peter asked with a cheeky smile

"I think so." Penny and Wanda hugged their lover and kissed him.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	118. Shriek Part 2 Chapter 118

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Shriek Part 2 Chapter 118**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Rougarou144: Thanks man. It's not that I don't like She-Hulk, it's just we've got a lot more chapters to come before She-Hulk.

Gunman: Yes. They're king and queens of New Genosha.

 **Here are reviews by our own GreyKing46:**

Typical Lunatic: Agreed.

It was a few weeks since Shriek was living at Spider-Man's safe house, and truth be told aside from her obsessive tenacity for Spider-Man and the want for him to fuck her...She was an okay tenant.

But on the other hand?

She did act a bit like an obsessed girlfriend sometimes

Whenever he came to check on her, he found her almost bare-naked or looking longingly at him.

Heck sometimes she would take his phone or something when he wasn't paying attention and go through it

He figured that if he didn't do something or talk to her about all this...She or himself, would do something crazy.

Or he'd just fuck her

...Quite frankly the second one was getting on his mind more and more.

Because he didn't want just sex

He honestly...Wanted to get to know her. As insane as it sounds...He wanted to get to know the REAL Shriek.

Especially considering their ... Situation

It was almost like they were living together.

Like they where a married couple

'Jeez, what am I gonna do? Me and Shriek...I mean...Damn...' Peter thought as he was bringing some supplies to the secret house.

"I'm home." He called jokingly

"Hi honey! I'm in the kitchen." Shriek responded happily, almost sounding like they were married.

Peter rolled his eyes, walking through

"I've got some...Stuff..." Peter spoke in shock as he saw Shriek dressed...Only in an apron.

"Go put it away." She smiled

"I...O-Okay..." Peter gulped

He put the food away, laughing nervously

'Oh my GOD! Why did she have to be like this?' He thought

Shriek was humming as she was cooking... But also as if she was expecting something

'Just...What...? What is she thinking?' He thought

He had to think about these sort of scenarios... Did she want him to hug her from behind and start 'messing' with her body?

Or did she want more? Did she want him to ravage her?

She didn't know.

"Peter? Aren't you going to hug me?" Shriek pouted

Peter sighed walking towards her and hugging her from behind

"Hmm..." Shriek smiled, purring happily, feeling him hug her...And guided his hands to her breasts.

"Hey!" He said nervously, trying to pull his hands back

"I...I've been lonely..." She whispered.

"Sorry." He laughed nervously

"Is it wrong I wanted physical contact?" She asked

Peter flinched, unable to answer that properly

"Peter?" She repeated, turning around, exposing her near-naked body exposed to Peter

"Yes?" He coughed lightly

"No bullshit...Am...I pretty?" She asked, looking sad and ashamed.

Shriek smiled and kissed Peter on his lips, holding him in her arms.

He smiled gently, kissing back

She gently rubbed her waist against Peter's waist, finding herself wanting him more and more.

She wanted more and more!

'She-Shriek's...She's getting hot! She wants to have sex!' Peter thought

'C... Crap!'

'I want him...I want him so bad!' Shriek thought, begging for his touch

'I WANT HIM!'

She broke the kiss and panted, leaving a small saliva trail to their lips, letting it gently fall on her breasts. "Peter...Fuck me...Please..." She panted

"Shriek... Calm down." He urged

"But...But we...We're together..." She panted, frowning and with a blush on her cheeks.

"Calm down." He frowned

"I...Hmm..." She frowned but nodded, feeling rejected and released Peter from her hug. "I'll...Be in the other room..." She frowned

Before she left quickly

Peter sighed and leant on the kitchen top and felt a small sense of relief.

But he also felt bad

'I'm sorry Shriek...' He thought

*time skip*

It was a few days later since Peter and Shriek had that altercation in the kitchen.

And that was where we continue with Shreik

She was in the bedroom, huddled up in the foetal position and crying. She had the quilt in her hands, weeping into it.

'Why?! Why won't be fucking sleep with me!' she thought in sadness and anger

'You worthless whore!' A disembodied voice snapped at her. 'Look at you: a freak, fat and hopeless!'

'Shut up! Shut up!' Shriek shouted in her mind.

'Fatty Frances! That's what you are!' The voice snapped back.

'... He must be sleeping with that Black Cat slut!' she thought angrily

'Yeah, he's with a REAL woman. A GORGEOUS woman!' The voice thought

'SHUT UP mother! I'll be a better mother than you! Once I get rid of that pussy bitch trying to take him from me!'

'Really? YOU are gonna take out Black Cat?' The voice responded. Shriek identifying it as her mother.

'Yea! Have you seen how many people I've killed?!'

'NORMAL people. Black Cat is a league above them. You've got no chance.' The voice responded

'I've nearly killed Peter several times! ... Which I'm sad about... And that Cat is MUCH weaker!'

'Prove it! Prove that you can kill a petty pretty pussy! Prove you can kill one of your beloved Spider's friends!' The voice maliciously spat out

"I WILL KILL THE BITCH TRYING TO TAKE HIM!" Shriek yelled, pulling her costume out and getting changed

"Shriek? Shriek, what was that?" Peter called back

But he found her gone

"Shriek...What did she mean by that?" He whispered to himself in worry.

*with Shriek, time skip*

'Where is she? Where is she?' Shriek thought to herself in anger as she had arrived to a museum that had on display a very valuable sapphire.

She was sure the cat would be here!

'God. DAMNIT!' She thought. 'Fucking cat!'

She frowned, clenching her first

Then...That was when a silhouette dropped from the ceiling, keeping to the shadows.

'... There she is.'

"Hello, beautiful..." The silhouette smiled as it opened up the case.

... Only for a sonic scream to hit her and send her flying

"Ow...Uh...They've upped their security..." Black Cat groaned, joking a little

As she looked up she saw Shriek walking towards her

"Shriek? Haven't seen your face in weeks." Black Cat spoke

"I'm going to kill you." She snarled

"Okay, I know I've got this coming for a FEW people...I've NEVER crossed you." Black Cat answered

Shriek snarled and charged, starting to fight Cat hand to hand

"What. Is your. Problem?" Black Cat asked as she blocked and dodged the attacks.

"You slut!" Shriek snapped

"Says you. Last I checked you were with that psycho Carnage." Black Cat responded

Shriek snarled, grabbing Cat from the hair and slamming her head against the wall

"ARGH! Bitch!" Cat snapped and gut-kicked Shriek

Shriek flinched before she unleashed a close range scream

"ARGH!" Black Cat screamed as she covered her ears to protect them from bleeding.

Not that it helped

Shriek grabbed Black Cat's hair, lifting her up and started to wail on her with her fists. "He. is. MINE!" She chanted, hitting Black Cat over and over.

Felicia Hardy gasped in pain, blood dripping from her lips... When a bullet shot through Shriek's shoulder

"ARGH!" Shriek screamed in pain

"Two intruders. I've shot one. The other is already bleeding." A museum guard spoke through his radio

Shriek frowned, running away

"Freeze!" The guard shouted and shot off a couple of rounds, but missed both times. "Shit...I need an ambulance." The guard spoke through the radio, while tending to Black Cat.

*With Shriek*

Shriek was stumbling down an alleyway, panting

"F-Fuck...D-Damnit..." She cried as she looked at her flesh-wound, applying pressure to stay the bleeding

She stumbled a bit, panting, before she fell to her knees... And Spider-man landed in front of her

"S-Spider...?" She looked up, getting faint from the gunshot wound.

"Dang it, Shriek...What happened? You know what, never mind. We're heading back NOW!" Spider-Man examined her and picked her up, using his natural stickiness to grip her to him.

*time skip*

Shriek was looking tiredly up at the ceiling, she had been patched up from the bullet wound and had it removed from her shoulder. Peter was REALLY disappointed in her...No, disappointment wasn't even the word! Infuriated was more akin to what he was feeling.

"You could have died!" Peter snapped at her

"But I didn't." Shriek answered

"Do you know how I would feel if you died?!" He frowned, holding her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes

"H-Huh...?" Shriek looked back into his eyes, seeing that he had tears forming in his eyes

Peter just hugged her

'P-Peter...' She thought in shock

"I do not know what you where thinking of why you did that... but never do it again." He said with a shaky voice

Shriek's eyes welled up and cried into his shoulder

"Okay." She whispered, nodding "Okay."

"Yeah? Promise?" He asked

"Promise."

*Time Skip*

It had been a few weeks since Shriek went on that crazy episode...And she was just staying in, keeping to herself and doing as she was told.

She seemed to have changed a bit

She had become more docile...More...Well, not normal...But more domestic.

It was strange

'I wonder if Peter's okay?' She thought as she was making a drink for herself and went to turn the TV on.

She sat down, taking a deep drink

"We are live downtown in Manhattan, Spider-Man and Carnage are having a savage fight!" The newscaster spoke

"WHAT?!"

"The serial killer "Cletus "Carnage" Cassidy" has been cornered by Spider-man after he tried to cause a fire in a heavily populated building." The newscaster spoke. "We're going in live to the battle!"

Shriek was shaking a bit

On the screen were panting Spider-Man and Carnage, caught in a destroyed building. "Spider...Man...I'm going to kill you!" Carnage hissed. "Then...I'll show your carcass...To that SLUT!" He threatened, the TV couldn't bleep out the words.

"You gotta... Try harder than that." Peter scoffed

"Well then..." Carnage snarled, creating a blade with his arm. "I'll try harder! RARGH!" He roared racing to Peter.

Peter frowned, dodging

Sparks began to pick up from the ground from Carnage's blade, before he turned around and raced after Spider-Man again, slicing the air and missing Peter.

Peter kicked him in the face, dropping down and tripping him up with a web blast

"GAH!" Carnage snarled as he tried to rip out of the webbing and sparked the ground, catching the webbing on fire and then throwing it away.

"HOW THE FUCK DID HE DO THAT?!" a random guy yelled

"What the? Get out of here!" Spider-Man called out

The two were surrounded by a lot of people, like always

"Looks like I'll add more to my corpse pile..." Carnage smiled with a great toothy grin.

*at the house*

"Oh god! Peter! I...I have to do something!" She thought.

But... Carnage was there.

Either Peter would be killed...Or she'd be under his thrall again...

But... Carnage... Would she be able to say no if he told her to do something when she got there?

But those people there...Peter was exhausted...She...She was going in.

She closed her eyes, shaking

"Peter...I...I'm sorry." She whispered

*With Peter*

Peter was holding his own against Carnage, and seemed to be winning, getting the upper-hand on the Kyntar covered psychopath.

"Getting...Tired...Spider?" Carnage asked as he was beaten bloody

"Nope..." Peter pushed through his exhaustion

"You?"

"I'll rest when you're dead!" Carnage panted and threw a great tendril at Peter, who dodged it almost smoothly, but with fatigue setting in he barely dodged it.

But at the same time it was getting more and more do or die

The people had vacated the building, leaving Spider-Man and Carnage alone, this was getting too dangerous for them.

They almost seemed close to fainting

'Last chance Spider...!' Carnage thought as he webbed up a large pile of debris and threw them at Peter.

Peter was out of steam...But, he was pulled away from the incoming debris from someone, who wasn't touching him

"Whoa!" Peter called out as he fell to the floor. "Oof!"

"You okay?" Shriek spoke, in full costume as she used her telekinesis to protect Peter.

"Shriek?!" He gasped

"Shriek? Why're you here? Never mind; you here to kill the Spider yourself?" Carnage asked

Shriek glared at him, shaking lightly

"Well? You here to kill him with me, or you gonna kill him yourself; you dumb skank." Carnage insulted her.

Shriek's eyes narrowed, shooting a scream at him

Carnage screamed in pain, almost ripping off Cletus entirely due to its natural weakness to sound. "Th-The FUCK are you doing you whore?!"

"FUCK! YOU!" she yelled, each word emphasised with a sonic scream

Carnage screamed in pain again as it was being ripped asunder from Cletus' body, begging to escape, but its connection to the psychopath was so profound...It would kill him if it left

Cletus fell to the floor, holding himself in pain

"You...Will NEVER...Hurt him...Get it?" Shriek panted

Her lungs felt on fire from her lack of practice

"Shriek..." Peter panted, pulling himself up on the wall.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Well...My bones feel like they're going to turn to dust and my muscles are screaming in pain...But yeah...I'm good." Peter joked

She smiled, hugging him

"Let's head home..." Peter groaned, the two heading out of the building, leaving Cletus in pain and unconscious.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	119. Shuri Part 2 Chapter 119

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Shuri Part 2 Chapter 119**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Rougarou144: Thanks very much

Rider Paladin: I'm sure we'll think of something with Typhoid Mary.

Skywarp460: Don't you start...I don't want people asking about Part 3's. I appreciate the support, but a reviewer (Typical Lunatic) had friends annoying him for Part 3 of the Maximoff Twins for months to near a year or longer. Please note: YES, we WILL make Shriek Part 3 but we've got different stories and chapters following between.

Acw28: nice suggestions.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

acw28: We need more than just suggestions of women

/

Kaine and Shuri were travelling through the mountains, it had been a whole day since they were separated from the SHIELD agents and had their promise. "Okay...We...Should go this way. The ground has a smoother quality." Shuri spoke

"It's getting late." Kaine pointed out

"I know, I'm sorry; I thought we would be to Symkaria by now." Shuri apologised

"Maybe we took a wrong turn before now." Kaine said simply

"That...Is VERY possible." Shuri nodded.

"Come on, let's rest here..." Kaine sighed, feeling his stomach rumble.

She nodded, sitting down next to him.

Kaine's suit was ripped to pieces

"Damn...Frigging tailor's gonna kill me with this much damage..." Kaine joked lightly, the hunger taking hold of him.

"I shall make you a new one." Shuri nodded

"Really? With like Vibranium arm curved spikes and razor claws?" Kaine chuckled. "Flexible miniature cybernetics in my mask as well?"

"Now you are pushing it." She smiled lightly

"I see you're getting the hang of sarcasm as well." Kaine chuckled

"A bit." She nodded

"...Man, I could go for a burger right about now..." Kaine groaned

"I don't think there is anything we COULD eat in this area." She sighed

'Are a couple of things...' Kaine thought, thinking erotically...But it was all in jest. "True...Hey...is...that light?"

"Huh?" She blinked

"There...next to the wall." Kaine pointed

"I...It could be. We're not that far." Shuri answered

"I guess...let's move...I've got a second wind now." Kaine spoke

"You sure?" Shuri asked

"I'm no invalid." Kaine answered as the two walked to the light which was actually reflected by a small vein of Vibranium. "So...A vein of Vibranium...Where's that light shining through?"

Shuri looked at the angle and noticed that it was up on the ledge, showing an exit.

"Let's go." She smiled

"Alright, hang onto...Oh..." Kaine spoke, offering her a lift...But saw that she climbed all the way up on her own. "Damn..."

"Come on. We're out of here, I can see Symkaria's forests!" Shuri called out.

Kaine sighed and followed, trying not to stare at her ass

'God...Damn it, Weaver...' He thought as he climbed up. 'She has an amazing ass and her suit just makes it look ten times better!'

"Give me your hand." Shuri spoke as she reached down to Kaine, her breasts right in his line of sight.

"Sure." He nodded, trying not to stare as he wall crawled next to her

"Dang...Stupid hunger..." he groaned "Thanks..."

"Why don't you just hold on to me? I can crawl on any surface." He offered

"I...Yes, alright...But we're almost out." Shuri nodded

Kaine nodded, helping her to get onto his back

"Alright...Hold on tight..." he panted and carried her out.

"Do not worry about me." She commented lightly, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly without hurting him

"Okay." He nodded 'Oh...SHIT! Her tits are on my back! Even through the clothes they're freaking soft and big!'

He thought, feeling himself her hard 'She has one sexy body, I just want to pin her and fuck her brains out!'

"Are you alright? You're quite quiet." Shuri commented

"I...Err...Just...Thinking of getting an all you can eat buffet. You know, after we get out of here." Kaine lied.

"I am rather hungry." She nodded "But I would prefer to bathe before eating."

'Oh my GOD!' He thought as his mind thought to Shuri coming out of a bubble bath, wet and dripping...And VERY naked...Which didn't help at all.

"... What's that?" Shuri asked suddenly as she felt something hard and meaty suddenly bump against the underside of her leg

"N-Nothing. Just-Just hold on, we're almost out." he lied

"I'm serious. What is that?" She frowned as it kept hitting her leg every few seconds

"It's...Damn it..." Kaine frowned

Shuri raised an eyebrow before she reached down past her leg to what it might be... And her eyes widened

"I have no defence, except that I'm a guy holding a hot woman." Kaine answered as he felt her hand on his dick.

Shuri wasn't listening. Her eyes where wide as she lightly rubber Kaine's crotch in shock and amazement that a guy was hard for her as well as the overall size, shape and thickness of the dick

"Um...Are you going to let go of that? Kinda not helping, Shuri." Kaine moaned lightly

"Huh?" She asked, blinking as she registered what he said and accidentally gave a good squeeze and rub

Kaine bit his lower lip from feeling that, his member throbbed in her hand because of it.

'F... Fuck! Don't cum!' he mentally moaned

"A-Are you alright?" Shuri asked

"Yes." He panted lightly

"Is...is what I'm doing painful?" She asked

"Opposite." He said simply as he continued crawling

"Should...Should I stop?" Shuri asked

"I guess." He grumbled, nearing the top

"O-Okay." Shuri blushed and ceased rubbing Kaine's member

But she didn't take her hand away

It...felt nice in her hand...She was still captivated by its immensity.

Kaine soon reached the top and stood up

"Okay...We're here..." He panted

Shuri nodded but didn't get off

"...You can get off now." Kaine answered

"Oh." She blushed and did just that

"Guess you've never had sex ed." Kaine sighed as he pushed the rocks that were exposing light.

"No, I HAVE had it. But I haven't had any form of personal sexual interaction."

'Damn...' Kaine thought, pushing the last stone to free themselves "We're through!"

She nodded, following

"How long till we reach Symkaria?" Kaine asked

"On foot...Current condition...The next two days." Shuri answered

"Without food and water?" Kaine asked almost sarcastically.

"Silver told us about edible fruits and roots in the forest following the river." Shuri responded

Kaine nodded, trying to stay calm and ignore the beautiful girl's body

The two travelled down the mountain's face to Symkaria's forest, the sun creeping slowly into the horizon until Kaine and Shuri started into the forest with dusk being their companion, and the moonlight as their beacon.

Shuri sighed, taking her mask off and shaking her head to let her hair flow free

"Alright, Princess...We should be alright here..." Kaine sighed taking off his own mask. "I...Whoa..."

"What?" She asked

"I...Haven't seen your face till now." Kaine answered

The woman raised an eyebrow at that

"You've kept your mask on till now...You...Have a nice face." He answered

"Nice face?" She joked

"The rest of you is covered. God...My feet are killing me." Kaine groaned

"You sound like you want me naked." She scoffed

"As if...My feet know city grounds, not used to rough terrain in these boots." Kaine answered sitting down on a stump.

"I guess." She nodded at that

"So...Any idea where we can eat some fruit?" Kaine asked

"Up these trees." She nodded

"Right..." Kaine sighed and looked up seeing some apples.

He nodded, jumping up towards the food

"Here, catch." He spoke throwing down two of four apples to Shuri. "Not much, but it's here."

She caught it with a smile, taking a bite

"So...Think Silver's looking for us?" Kaine asked taking a bite from his apple.

"Most likely." She nodded

"Why does Klaw want with Vibranium? Is it just a quick buck?" Kaine asked

"...No...No it goes further than that." Shuri answered

"Such as?" Kaine asked

"It was the 19th century-" Shuri began to explain

"Okay, maybe not THAT far back..." Kaine interrupted

"It's integral to "why"." Shuri answered

"...Continue." Kaine apologised and let Shuri continue

"Klaw's ancestor...A man named "Klaue", K-L-A-U-E, was a racist leader of a South African campaign. He came to take Wakanda for his own...He killed the guards protecting the lower borders and continued on. The Black Panther of the time, armed with a scrambling device defeated them. Klaue was too proud, not knowing when to stop...He tried to fire a gattling-gun, but died from the device's interruption. All that was left of him was his foot in his boot." Shuri answered

"Ouch." Kaine flinched

"His remains...or what was left of him, were given to Klaw...His great-grandson. And Klaw killed my father...Wanting to kill ALL of the Royal Wakandan Bloodline, for vengeance and for our Vibranium." Shuri finished

"So he's after you for revenge." He sighed

"Essentially...Though with my being a woman...I can only imagine what depravity he'll do with me." Shuri answered

"I won't let him touch you." He said without a second of thought

"Huh?" She blinked

"I won't let him touch you. You're under my guard...I'm not letting some mercenary get you." Kaine answered

Although as he said that he and Shuri where moving closer to each other

"I...Appreciate that." Shuri whispered, sidling next to him

"Glad to help princess." Kaine nodded, their faces getting closer

...

SHHHHH!

'Spider-sense!' Kaine's eyes widened, he grabbed her, webbing themselves into the trees.

Shuri gasped as their bodies where pushed flush against each other, her back against the tree

"Shh." He whispered to her.

"Anything?" A mercenary asked as he came through the brush

"Nothing." the second answered

"Klaw's gonna be pissed...All this for a damn girl." The first spoke

"Not JUST a girl. Wakandan Royalty. Worth her weight in Vibranium." The second answered

Shuri frowned... And then blushed as Kaine's 'room' rubbed her stomach

"Don't...Move..." Kaine whispered

She whispered lightly and nodded, feeling hot suddenly

"Couldn't have gotten far. Spread out. They might be around here somewhere." The second spoke, ordering the first.

The mercenaries nodded and split up, going their own ways

"I think they're gone." Kaine spoke tiredly

Shuri nodded... Before she started rubbing her stomach against his crotch

"S-Shuri? What're you doing?" Kaine's eyes widened in shock

"Y... You're making me feel hot." She admitted "And... And I keep making you hard. I... I should be taking responsibility."

"Can't we do this in Symkaria?" Kaine moaned lightly

"Why wait?"

"C-Cause...Nah, fuck it." He sighed and kissed her.

Shuri moaned and kisses back happily, her body hot from excitement

'God...This is so hot! Playing tongue hockey with a princess...' Kaine thought, cupping Shuri's cheek.

'I... I want more!' Shuri thought happily

Kaine broke the kiss and looked lustfully at Shuri. "You...want to go further?"

"Yes." She begged lightly

"Alright...Let's get to the ground, otherwise we'll fall out." Kaine responded

"Is your webbing not strong enough?" She asked

"Yeah, should be." He nodded and made a web-hammock for the pair of them.

Shuri panted in excitement as the two for on the hammock, rubbing her thighs together lightly

"You ready?" Kaine asked as he stripped off his shirt.

Shuri nodded and rolled onto her stomach, pulling her tight black suit down over her ass

"Oh...God, that looks soft..." Kaine whispered

He reached forwards and started rubbing her ass with a seductive but gentle caress

"Hmm...K-Kaine..." She moaned, feeling her ass being stroked by the Scarlet Spider.

She never expected this simple act to feel good!

"How's it feel?" Kaine whispered as he had her ass in his hands.

"Good." She whispered gently

"You...wanted to take responsibility?" Kaine asked.

"Yes..." Shuri moaned.

"Take down my pants." Kaine ordered lightly

She nodded; turning to face his crotch and reaching up to pull his pants down

"Oh...Bast...! Y-You're huge!" Her eyes widened in shock

The cock waved in front of her face, making the virgin princess gulp

"Sorry...Think you can manage it?" Kaine asked

"I will try." She whispered with a grin

She gently grasped Kaine's cock and took the tip next to her mouth, smelling his musky scent and tentatively licking it.

She shuddered a bit, licking the cock gently

Kaine panted lightly as he felt his cock being teased by Shuri's tongue. "Ah...Shuri..." Kaine panted "That feels nice."

"Does...Does it?" Shuri asked as she began to lick the tip and gently envelop it with her mouth.

"Yes! Oh... Fuck your mouth!" He moaned

"Hmm, hmm..." Shuri moaned as she felt his cock pulse in her hand and his cock-head brush against her teeth.

She took more of the cock in her mouth, licking the cock happily

"Oh...Damn...It...I...I'm gonna cum!" Kaine moaned

Shuri's eyes widened as Kaine's thick warn cum filled her mouth suddenly, making her forced to suck it all up

"...Damn...A week without jerking off...Being blown by a princess..." Kaine sighed happily. "This must be heaven."

"*gulp*...It...It's not...It's real..." Shuri answered

Although she struggled to breath after the bombardment of cum

"Is...that enough for tonight?" Kaine asked

"What?" She asked in shock

"I mean...Since you're a princess...Don't want to overwhelm you; you know?" Kaine responded

"I... I want it." She panted

"Well...Alright." Kaine answered, pulling her towards his member with it directly under her pussy. "Gonna hurt a bit, just to warn you."

"I... Can take it." She whispered in lust

"Alright..." Kaine answered pushing her down onto his member, filling her virgin pussy with his cock.

"Fuck! Your coco-pussy feels so good!" Kaine moaned "I hope that doesn't sound racist."

"AH! It...It doesn't...Hnn! G-Goddess!" Shuri moaned heavily, feeling her pussy being stretched out by Kaine's cock

"Is this too much?" He asked "Does it hurt?"

"It's...So big...! It's...Amazing!" Shuri responded "You... You fill me so good!"

"You've got a dirty mouth." Kaine smirked as he thrust deep within her pussy.

"No I don't!" She moaned

"You sure? Cause your lips say otherwise." Kaine chuckled, teasing her clit with his thumb while he was reaching his limit.

"Oh Kaine!" She moaned happily

"Let it out, cum for your lust." Kaine held her close.

Shuri moaned and came, kissing him

And with that, Kaine flooded her pussy with his seed. "Shit...That felt good..." Kaine panted

"Y... You're f... Filling m... My womb." She whimpered in pleasure

"Kinda what happens...Without a condom..." Kaine panted

"K... Keep going." She begged, her eyes rolled up lightly

"Sure." Kaine smiled and gave more thrusts inside her, making her moan again.

*In Symkaria*

Silver was walking back and forth in her office, sighing

"Where are they?" She asked in worry

"Your majesty, we've captured the mercenaries." A Symkarian guard spoke

"Good." She nodded

Brought to Silver's feet, Klaw and his mercenaries were brought in disarmed and bloody. "Get your hands off me! I'm gonna-!" Klaw snarled

"You'll WHAT, Klaw? Attack us? You've invaded my land, destroyed the convoy containing Princess Shuri AND her escorts...WHY should I give you ANY chance?" Silver snapped "In fact. I think I'll just kill you now."

"WHAT?! You can't do that!" Klaw snapped, with the mercenaries snarled

""I can't"? I CAN..." Silver answered and shot Klaw in his head, killing him instantly. His blood and brains spilling onto the floor.

She sighed and sat back, wishing Peter was there

"Your Majesty?" The guard asked

"...Take the mercenaries for questioning...I need some time alone." Silver ordered

The guards nodded, leaving

"Peter...What do I do?" Silver sighed

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	120. Squirrel Girl Part 1 Chapter 120

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Squirrel Girl Part 1 Chapter 120**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 ***trumpet fanfare***

 **Hello and welcome to the 120th chapter of Spider-Man One-Shots. Grey and I thought that for every 10th chapter we have a "Cosmic Chapter" where Spidey has won the heart of a Cosmic Being. All of them are fair game: Gali, Eternity, Death, Fem-Living Tribunal etc. What sort of trouble can Spidey have when he's faced with love from a Cosmic Being? Just wait, read and find out.**

Reviewers:

Shadow Fennekin: Glad you enjoy the chapters, we're trying something different with the Spider-Clone chapters.

Rougarou144: Here's your answer.

To everyone who reviewed: Thanks very much.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Cloud Prince: Not trying to sound rude but if you just open the chapter arrow it says who the girls are. Ben is in the Dazzler chapters.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

There are many powerful beings in the universe, Thanos, Galactus, Deadpool...but none of them compares to this one. Power beyond power. Villains fear her, heroes grow to respect her: The God Killer, The Titan Slayer, The Anti-Life, Slayer of All That Breathes...And Ms Fluffy-Tail.

But to many she is called "friend", "hero" and "Avenger". This...Is Squirrel Girl!

And the heroine was having a problem... Her love life.

You see, being a hero 24/7 put a strain on her social life, not having enough time to balance college AND her hero life. If it wasn't one thing it was another: hour long study sessions, insurmountable levels of homework...And last week, MODOK went on a cyber-rampage in lower Manhattan and she was the only one close enough to take him down.

And any potential dates she wanted ended with her being alone since she was late.

Plus most people didn't like mutants and getting past first base normally ended up revealing her tail

Right now, she was done with classes, at the nearby cafe drinking a decaf-coffee.

She sighed, finding it uncomfortable to have her tail stuffed in her pants. It made her look like she had a very plump and sexy ass but it was VERY uncomfortable

'Dang it...I suck at dating...' She thought with a frown

She grumbled, unsure of what she should do

That was when a squirrel scurried up to her, onto the table and waited for her.

"What's wrong?" She frowned in worry

The squirrel looked up at her and chirped away.

"What? Kraven is using your home for a target range for Spider-Man?" She blinked

The squirrel squeaked again making Doreen frown

"Jeez...Doesn't that guy get the hint?" Squirrel Girl frowned. She got up, left a tip and headed out to get changed into her costume.

She hid in a bush, trying to keep from being seen as she changed

"Oh...That feels better..." She whispered to herself as she unfurled her tail while getting into her costume

She smiled, patting the material as she looked at herself

She was wearing a grey full-body costume but with fur shin and arm-guards, black shoes, a fur leotard and a reddish brown belt. Her tail flowed out behind her, freely as she raced to where the squirrel's home was.

"Let's go." She nodded

The two of them travelled to the park where Kraven was setting up his elaborate traps: tripwires, bear-traps, poisoned darts. All stuff to throw Spider-Man off. 'Oh no he doesn't...' She thought as she and the squirrel were hiding.

But as she was about to try and move in to work... She smelt something odd

'Wait...What...What's that smell?' She thought, pinching her nose.

She shook her head, although she also felt a bit horny. She didn't know why though.

"We'll finish this Spider...And I've got just the bait for you..." Kraven whispered to himself, though it was loud enough for Doreen to hear.

She frowned, jumping down to attack him

"Here she is." Kraven thought as he dodged her, rolling to the side.

"What?" Squirrel Girl blinked

"Sluggish, Squirrel? I don't doubt it." Kraven spoke as he activated a spray can from where he was.

Doreen covered her mouth, coughing as the teen heroine stumbled back and took in the spray

"The plan is set..." Kraven smiled

"W... What?" Doreen coughed

"Congratulations Squirrel Girl...I'm going to kill you AND the Spider. For humiliating me...!" Kraven snarled

"Really? All this for us? Kinda touched Kravey." A quippy voice answered

Doreen looked up, seeing Spider-Man perched on a tree

"You're here already?!" Kraven snapped

"Of course. Word of warning-" Spidey quipped webbing the Hunter in the face. "NEVER make traps in broad daylight." He lept down and kicked the Hunter in his face

'What did Kraven do to me?' Doreen thought as she continued to cough lightly, ignoring the fight between the spider and the hunter that erupted in front of her

She tried to stand up, but the gas that she breathed in was already in her system, making her weak...And making her have a tingly feel in her nethers.

'Why am I horny?!' she thought in shock

"OOF! D-Damn you!" Kraven coughed as he was gut punched by Spidey.

"Sorry, not interested." He quipped back and roundhouse kicked him in the face.

Kraven fell to the floor, unconscious

"And stay here." Spidey added, webbing the villain up. "You okay, Squirrel Girl?" He went over to her

"S... Spider-man?" She whispered before she kissed him

"Hmm?!" Spidey's eyes widened in shock as she felt her lips on his mask.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, even doing a princess leg kick as she kissed him happily and lustful

'Holy...Is...Is this happening?!' Spidey thought as he felt her lips on his now.

Doreen's eyes suddenly opened wide, the teenage heroine jumping back "Oh... Oh god! I'm sorry!" she cried in fear

"I...Err...it, it's alright. You okay?" Spider-Man asked

"I don't know." She blushed "Kraven. He... He sprayed something in my face."

"Oh jeez." Spidey answered and grabbed her. "I know a place to get that stuff checked out." Thwipping her away with him

Doreen helped him close as they swung away... And found herself rubbing his body as it was pushed against her

"Okay, here we are: Parker Industries." Spider-Man answered. "We should get some answers here."

"Okay." She nodded, unable to look away from his body as he walked to a computer

"Okay, this analyzer should scan you for any foreign particulates. We'll work from there." Spidey answered

He grabbed a small device with a needle on it, pushing the needle into Doreen's arm and scanning a sample of her blood

"Ow...That hurt a little." She frowned

"Sorry. Had to be done." Spidey answered. "It'll give us a clear picture of what we're dealing with here."

"Okay." She nodded

"As long as you kiss it better." She added before she blushed, covering her mouth

"I...Okay...?" Spider-Man answered. "After this test is done."

'What is with me?!' Doreen thought in humiliation and embarrassment as she looked away, Spider-man looking at the data

The test barely took a minute, then the results were in. "Well...It's a specialised pheromone extract. Designed for weakening enemies and making them give into their basic instincts. Luckily it'll flush itself out of your system within a day or so." Spider-Man answered. "But what's more, its side effect is enhancing feelings that were already there."

"Pardon?" She blinked

"Basically: This is a "make you horny spray", with "I have feelings for you" mixed in there..." Spider-Man answered, blushing under his mask

Doreen froze, her face only able to be described as atomic red

"I...Okay...Sorry." Spidey apologised.

"For what?" She asked nervously

"For making you uncomfortable." He responded

"It's not your fault." She whispered

"...Still want me to kiss your boo-boo though?" Peter asked

"Please." She blushed

Spidey lifted his mask up to his nose and kissed the injection point. "Better?"

"Better." She nodded and blushed

"I don't think what happened to you counts as a loss." Spidey spoke

"Huh? You mean with Kraven?" She asked

"Yeah, I don't think it counts as a loss." He responded

"Well...Thanks." She answered. "I wasn't down and out." She added

"Plus it would ruin your reputation to have lost to KRAVEN after beating the likes of Thanos." Peter chuckled

"After the first time I beat him the first time round." She chuckled

Peter chuckled to, feeling awkward since the girl obviously had a crush on him

"...Well...So...How long?" Spidey asked

"I'd say 10 inches." Doreen said as she looked at his crotch before she covered her mouth again

"I...I meant "how long have you been crushing on me?" Not...Not THAT!" Spidey blushed under his mask.

'Stupid skin tight suit!' he snapped at himself

"I...I'm sorry. It...it has been a while." Doreen answered

"Been a while?"

"A-A couple of years...I...Write in my diary...About it..." She blushed

"About... Your crush?"

"Yes...It...It's embarrassing..." She answered

"I can understand." He nodded, remembering past crushes he had

"So...Um...What...What do you want to do?" Doreen asked

"Do what exactly?" Peter asked, unintentionally teasing her

"G-Go...O-Out? Maybe? Or...Make out?" She blushed

"Sure." He nodded

"R-Really?" She blushed

"Yeah." Peter nodded, then was jumped upon by Squirrel Girl who kissed his lips in passion.

He stumbled back, quickly wrapping his arms around her and kissing her

'I...I'm kissing her/him.' The two thought as they locked lips.

The broke the kiss and panted happily looking at each other.

"Wow." He whispered

"Yeah...That...That was Amazing..." Squirrel Girl panted

That made Peter grin

"So...Are...We together now?" Doreen asked

"I'd say so." He smiled

"Yay!" She smiled hugging him.

*time skip*

It had been about a week since Doreen and Peter had gotten together and since then they were taking things easy. Since the pheromone spray had worn off already, they were taking things easy.

But Doreen had been VERY nervous about the entire thing

She wanted it to be amazing but...She had this gnawing and nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She never had a REAL relationship before

This...This was her first...And she didn't want anything to go wrong.

She held herself, shaking a bit as she stood under the flowing water of the shower

"Hmm...I hope today goes well...It...It just has to." She thought

"Please?" She whispered gently

*With Peter*

"Oh man, oh man...What do I wear? Sheesh...!" Peter panicked as he was in his underwear and socks trying to pick a set of clothes for his date.

He was going out with a hot teenage girl which made him nervous, being 23 himself and she WAS legal at 18 but still a teen. He was just unsure of himself; he had been out of the game for a while

"I...This one." He thought, making a decision on the clothes he would wear

He put them on, hoping they'd be okay

He was wearing a black jacket and trousers with a navy blue shirt underneath. "This...This feels good..." He spoke...then unbuttoned his top button feeling it choke him lightly

He and Doreen where going out to a club after they had dinner at his place, a small simple night of fun without being overly romantic. Perfect for a still new couple

"Well...Here's to the first date..." Peter gulped.

*with Doreen*

"Sorry tail..." She apologised as she finished towel drying her tail and proceeded to tuck it around her waist.

Well, mainly around her ass as she pulled her pants on

"Okay...pants on...And...now for the shirt." She thought to herself, though in a little bit of pain since she had her tail squished up.

Well not really pain, as she as use to it. It was more just uncomfortable

"Okay...this...this feels good." Doreen smiled as she was wearing her clothes for the date.

A simple white shirt and jeans, nothing fancy

"Well...Here goes nothing." She gulped as she left her apartment to go to her date

*At Peter's house*

Peter had set out the dinner plates and cutlery for dinner.

"Okay. Now to get pick her up, unless she gets here first." he sighed

He put on his shoes and began to head out, only to see Doreen standing at the door.

"Oh... Hey." He blinked

"Hi. I...I'm not early am I?" Doreen asked

"No, right on time." He chuckled

"That's good." She smiled

"I...I've got dinner ready." Peter answered

She smiled and nodded, following him inside

"It smells delicious." She whispered, her nose wiggling as she enjoyed the smell

"Yeah I...I try my best." Peter answered

She nodded, looking shy again as she sat down at the table

"Would you like a drink?" Peter offered

"Water...Please." She answered

He nodded, going to get them both their drinks

"I...I hope you like chicken." Peter spoke awkwardly

"It's okay." She nodded

"Great." Peter nodded, smiling awkwardly

*Time Skip*

The two sighed nervously as the two entered a club

The dinner Peter cooked had been very good, the two enjoying it greatly

"Bit crowded isn't it?" Peter asked as the two had entered the club, hearing the music and seeing the people.

"It's a club." She shrugged

"Care to dance?" Peter asked

"Sure." She blushed and nodded

The two headed to the dance floor where they listened in on the music, where they tried to get their own grooves going.

Peter held her hand, the two beginning to dance

The two managed to dance alright together, making each other laugh with their bad dancing, but it went alright...Until someone bumped into her backside.

Doreen blinked, looking behind her

It was some random guy who was bouncing between girls, trying to score.

She frowned, pushing closer to Peter

"You okay?" Peter asked

"Yes." She nodded, smiling at him

"Fancy a drink?" Peter asked

"Please." she nodded

The two headed to the bar and ordered a couple of mocktail drinks.

"Cheers." She chuckled, clicking her drink against hers

"To us?" Peter asked

Doreen smiled "To us." As she drunk her drink

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	121. Spider-Gwen Part 2 Chapter 121

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Spider-Gwen Part 2 Chapter 121**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Rougarou144: Thanks for reviewing.

Ricc850: Squirrel Girl's official Power Rating on Marvel . com is full 7's, the only other beings that have that level or higher are: The Living Tribunal and The One Above All.

Typical Lunatic: Hope we didn't disappoint.

 **Here's a review by our own GreyKing46:**

Ricc850: Since she beat Thanos, Doctor Doom AND MODOK all by herself

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It had been over a year since Peter and Gwen had gotten together, the two had moved in together and it was crazy for them, between balancing hero duties and choosing the paint for their living room wall things were great.

And even then the choosing paint was fun

"Hmm...Good morning." Peter yawned as he kissed his sleeping girlfriend on the cheek

"Good morning." She whispered with a smile

"Sleep well?"

"Hmm...I was having the nicest dream...Till I was woken up." She answered

"Oh...What was it about?" Peter asked

"Well...I was at THIS bit..." She purred, kissing Peter on his lips.

He smiled, kissing back

"Hmm...Want breakfast?" Peter asked as he pulled back

"Love some." Gwen answered as the two got out of bed.

The two got up carefully, walking out

The two went to the kitchen where Peter began making pancakes for them both.

"Smells so delicious." she grinned

"I hope so." Peter chuckled

"They always turn up perfect, Peter. Don't worry." Gwen chuckled

"Hmm, true." He nodded. "Jam, fruit or syrup?"

"Your choice." she chuckled

"Fruit it is." Peter answered, flipping pancakes onto the plate.

Gwen chuckled, getting them drinks

"Big day at the office today?" Gwen asked as she poured drinks.

"Oh yeah. Meetings with both Tony AND T'Challa. On about mergers with their different companies." Peter answered

She nodded, kissing him lightly

"What about you? Plans for today?" Peter asked

"I might do some music." She shrugged

"Cool. Have a great time." Peter smiled

*Time Skip*

Peter smiled as he walked home, so happy his life had taken the path it was currently on

He owned his own company, he had a wonderful girlfriend...And he had merged his company with both Wakandan Tech and Stark Enterprise.

'I hope you are proud of me, Uncle Ben.' he thought happily

Peter headed back home, but his return was caught short where Hydro-Man was causing destruction

Peter frowned and hid away, changing silently and quickly

'And today was finishing off so well.' Peter thought

Quickly becoming Spider-man he swung out, soon reaching the water fuse criminal

"Hey, Hydro!" Spidey quipped webbing the villain's face.

"Spider-Man?! Damn it!" Sandman roared and shot off a jet of water at the hero

"Ah, what's the matter? Not happy to see me?" He mocked

"NEVER happy to see you!" Hydro-Man snapped and tried to hit Spidey again

Peter smirked, dodging with a simple backfilp

*With Gwen*

"Hmm...Done, this should be it." Gwen smiled as she had some new sheet music.

She smiled, going to her drums

"Let's get drumming." She smiled, twirling her drumsticks in her fingers and started to drum on the snare.

She began to drum hard, smiling as she thought about Peter and her life

All the good times...The stressed times...And the loving times.

She felt happy

And later tonight...She had something planned for him. Something that would make it magical.

Something that would blow his mind

She and him...Will have all night passion. The thought of being together and awake all night was making Gwen blush

She stopped playing as she blushed, trying to keep calm

"Hmm...I...I have to stay calm...Calm..." She told herself

"Cold shower... Unsexy thoughts..." She whispered to herself

"Cold shower...Unsexy thoughts...Phew...Okay...Okay, I'm good." She told herself.

She sighed, getting back to her music

*With Peter*

"Hey Morris, here's a shocking development!" Spidey quipped as he electrocuted Hydro-Man with his shock-webbing.

The water man screamed as he was electrocuted, falling unconscious

He smirked, swinging away

"Now back home." He thought to himself, swinging back to his house.

*time skip*

Peter had taken a shower after his fight with Hydro-Man...Ironic really since he WAS living water.

But he felt disgusting after the fight

"Bleh...Still don't feel clean..." Peter frowned, even though he spent 20 minutes in the shower.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him from behind

"Huh? Gwen?" Peter asked as he looked behind him

"Hey." She smiled

"Hey...You finished your drumming?" Peter asked

"Yeah...You've been in here a while." Gwen answered

"Sorry about that...Hydro-Man just gets under my skin..." Peter apologised.

"Well...Would it help if **I** washed you?" She asked

Peter smiled, kissing her gently

"Hmm...Firstly...I need to get soapy..." She smiled

Peter nodded, passing it to her

Gwen smiled as she got a good lather on her body...Making her wet and soapy. 'Oh man she's beautiful...' Peter thought

"I love you." He smiled

"I love you too, Peter." She answered, kissing him, while wrapping her body around him and getting him soapy with her soft skin

He smiled, kissing back happily

Gwen continued to rub Peter down with her soapy body, cleaning him while making him feel better...Which was reciprocated when she caressed his member with her wet hand.

"Gwen." He growled at the back of his throat

"Yes, my love?" She purred back, sliding her body over his cock

"So fucking good." He grinned

"Good...Cause...I've got plans..." Gwen smiled as she rubbed the suds off his member and licked the head.

"Like?" He moaned

"I KNOW you've got a long weekend off...You...Me...Room service...And a LOT of playtime..." Gwen smiled

"That sounds amazing." He grinned

"Good...Cause now's just a taste for what's to cum." Gwen teased as she took Peter's cock into her mouth.

"I see what you did there!" Peter moaned

Gwen smiled as she continued to perform on Peter's cock, getting wet from both the shower and from giving her boyfriend a blowjob.

"Oh Gwen!" He moaned, cumming

"Hmm!" Gwen moaned happily, feeling his cum flood her mouth. She gulped down the cum and smiled, removing her mouth from his member.

"That was nice." She purred

"Yeah...It was." Peter panted and stopped the shower. "Want to take this to the bedroom?"

"After we dry off." She winked

"Deal." Peter smiled

Gwen and Peter stepped out of the shower where they towelled each other off...Which they both enjoyed.

"Ready...Tiger?" Gwen teased

"Gwen, don't call me that. It doesn't suit you." He smiled

"Okay, I was just teasing." Gwen kissed him as they went to their bed, their naked bodies pressing against each other.

The two fell to the bed, smiling

"You ready Gwen?" Peter asked

"Yep. Make love to me, Spider." Gwen purred, then she moaned feeling Peter's hard member thrust into her pussy.

"Peter!" She gasped, feeling him enter her almost teasingly slowly

"You're...Tight today...Gwen..." Peter moaned lightly

"Healing factor." She reminded with a moan

Peter chuckled as he kissed her passionately, cupping her cheek and thrusting gently in her pussy

It was a gentle dance, the two moving in synch as they made love

Peter's hand caressed down Gwen's body, holding her close as he thrust inside her; Gwen's moans filled their home, making sure that Peter heard how much she was enjoying this.

She wrapped herself around him, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, to keep him close as she felt pleasure throughout her body

'I-I hope this never ends...This...This is too good! I-I'm cumming!' Gwen moaned happily

"Gwen. I'm gonna cum." Peter whispered, holding himself back as he tried to pull out

"No...In...In me Peter. Fill my pussy." Gwen panted, keeping him inside her.

"What?" He gasped "B... But Gwen!"

"I...I want it, Peter. Fill my pussy!" Gwen panted

"Gwen!" He moaned, cumming inside her

Gwen moaned happily as she felt her pussy filled with Peter's cum.

"Gwen..." Peter panted as he felt her arms and legs unwrap around his body

"I love you." She whispered

"I love you too..." Peter smiled

"And the next three days...It'll be REALLY fun..." Gwen smiled

"Every minute with you is a heaven on Earth." Peter smiled

Gwen smiled at that and kissed him again.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	122. Madam Hydra Chapter 122

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Madam Hydra Part 3 Chapter 122**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Rougarou144: Thanks for always reviewing.

Grimlock 2099: We've got that covered

Gunman: yeah, sorry about that. We have sporadic chapter jumps. We sometimes forget certain characters when we do these stories (we've got a LOT of stories on the go)

SoundVenom: That is REALLY good.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

GANON-DORK: You where just listing people off because 'hot'. We do not accept character requests without ideas to know where to start. It has been that way for ages.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It had been a few days since Viper told Peter she was pregnant, she managed to keep it quiet in HYDRA, but with her frequent trips to the bathroom...People were beginning to talk. And the leak that was present in HYDRA was also a problem, but this wouldn't stop them; she and Peter would take control.

But one thing that did annoy her a bit was that Peter was being a bit overprotective

He followed her almost everywhere, staying either in front, to the sides or behind her...It was getting annoying.

She loved him but she needed her space sometimes

"Madam Hydra." An agent spoke respectfully to her.

"What is it?" She asked

She actually yelled, her frustration at her lover accidentally being targeted at the agent

"F-Forgive me Madam Hydra!" The agent panicked and fled in fear.

"Damn it..." She frowned. 'I REALLY need to talk to Peter...' She thought

*With Peter*

Peter was currently doing training with some more advanced equipment, keeping his strength up...But all the while, his mind was panicking for Madam Hydra.

For his Viper. And their child. He wanted to protect them, keep them safe

"Hrgh...HA!" Peter broke a training robot with a roundhouse kick.

He panted, his mission over

"Good work boss." HYDRA Bob nodded

"Thanks, Bob..." Peter responded, patting his sweat away with a towel.

"How's Gwenpool?" He asked making Bob shudder

"She almost never stops." Bob said in slight fear

"...Somehow I believe that." Peter answered

"How is Lady Viper?"

"She's fine...Thanks for asking." Peter answered

Although he glared at the end of that

"S-Sorry." Bob apologised.

Peter nodded, going to have a shower

The showers were empty, he was on his own...Something not completely random, but it did put him on edge.

"Hello Herr Parker." Red Skull said as he suddenly walked in, fully dressed with an aura of anger

"Herr Skull." Peter responded. "What can I do for you?"

"I wish to congratulate you and Madam Viper on your child." Skull said, making Peter's eyes widen. Only he and Viper knew she was pregnant, everyone else thinking it was a rumour!

"How do you know it's mine and Madam Viper's? There's only rumours." Peter answered

"Oh, Herr Parker...There is much you don't know. How you've suffered...How you've strived with your new Spider-Powers..." Skull spoke

"Where're you going with this?" Peter asked

"Well...When you gained your powers...I implanted a listening device in you." Skull answered

Peter's eyes widened in shock and his hands shuddered in fear.

The leaks to their plan... It was because of him.

'Oh god...!' He thought in shock

"So...Planning to take over HYDRA...Topple my empire?" Skull asked as he pulled out a knife

Peter's spider sense as going wild, our hero getting into a fighting stance

Skull was silent as he gave a side-swipe with the knife but Peter spun and blocked the knife, twisting his arm around due to his spider-strength breaking it.

"You seem to have forgotten what you've given me, Skull." Peter snarled

"ARGH! Hnn!...You should also know, Viper is in the hornet's nest...Should you kill me...She AND your bastard, dies!" Skull snarled, hissing through his pain

"Except if you're dead than we're in control and no one to give the kill order!" Peter yelled, charging

Skull was forced back into the wall, Peter crushing him through the lockers that were in there with Skull being ploughed through them.

*female locker room*

"Oh fuck! Yes Bob yes! You're so fucking good!" Gwenpool moaned as she bounced on Bob's waist, both naked besides their masks and Gwenpool's belt and boots, when...

CRASH!

Red Skull was sent flying through the wall and through another one, out of the woman's changing room as fast as he arrived in it

"The fuck was that?" Bob asked in shock

"RARGH!" Peter roared as he rocketed through the women's changing room with his webbing

"...I 'unno." Gwenpool answered and continued to bounce on Bob's cock. "Just keep fucking me!"

*With Skull and Peter*

Skull was crushed into the training room, bleeding with a broken arm and saw Peter slam into the floor with a vicious glare on his face.

"Cut one had off, two more take its place." Peter said, lifting Skull up by the shirt "I kill you. Viper and I will take control. Hail HydrAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peter screamed, falling to his knees as he was electrocuted by Skull's stun gun

"I...Think not...Herr Spider..." Skull panted as he had a stun gun in his other hand.

"B... Bastard." He growled

*With Viper*

Viper wanted to head to the sound of the destruction, but she was being blocked by groups of HYDRA agents.

"WHAT is going on?" She growled

"We're sorry Madam Viper...But you can't come this way." One of the agents spoke

"Why not?!" She growled, pulling out her whip

"Our orders..." They answered

"Well I'M ordering you to get the FUCK out of my way!" She yelled, slashing her whip and nearly cutting an agents throat with the sharpened bladed tip

Each of the agents shuddered in place...they had one set of orders...But this was Madam Hydra...

And so they moved out of the way in fear

Viper ran towards the commotion with her whip in hand, ready to strike if what she saw, she didn't like

She entered the room, seeing Skull kicking the crap out of Peter

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" she yelled, slashing her whip and wrapping it around Skull's throat choking him

"GCK!" Skull choked as he used his non-broken arm to try and wrench himself from the whip, with no avail. "V-Vip-ah!"

Viper growled, pulling her gun out and pointing it at Skull's face

"What. Did. You. DO?" Viper snapped, cocking the gun.

"The leaks... He implanted a listening device into my body... When I was under the procedure." Peter frowned

"You think...I didn't know...About this affair? Your...Traitorous...coup...?" Skull choked

Viper was quiet in realisation and...

BOOM!

With a pull of her finger, Skull's brains where blown out

"...Hail HYDRA..." She whispered as Red Skull's eyes rolled back into his head and his body flopped to the floor. Viper went over to Peter who was just bruised, but not bloodied

"Are you okay?" She whispered in worry, holding him close

"Bruised...Not broken..." Peter answered, resting his head on her lap. "You?"

"Not a scratch." She responded

"Don't you worry me like that again, fucker!" She snapped, having a bit of a mood swing

"...I love you too..." Peter smiled

*Time Skip*

Viper and Peter and quickly taken over HYDRA, it was in their control

"HYDRA is ours, my love..." Viper whispered, standing next to her lover.

Peter nodded, holding his lover close

"The world will know of us...But now...I want you, my love..." Peter kissed her.

Viper grinned happily at that

"Our baby is asleep...And...I'm ready to fuck." Viper smiled

Peter chuckled, kissing her green painted lips

"Give our child a sibling..." She purred

"Bit too early for that." He teased

"Then just fill my pussy..." Viper purred, nibbling his ear gently

Peter chuckled, taking her to their room

The pair smiled as they fell to their bed, stripping naked as they fell onto each other.

"This is awesome." Peter chuckled, the two naked

"Yes...Yes it is." She smiled, kissing him and rubbing his cock with her pussy.

Peter smiled, pushing inside

"AH! Yes...! So...Big!" Viper moaned happily

"You're tight, Viper..." Peter teased. "Might have to fix that."

"Ruin me!" She smiled, kissing him

Peter moaned, pulling her up onto his lap, pushing straight into her pussy rubbing her walls and felt them tighten on his cock.

"Peter!" She moaned gently

"Viper..." Peter kissed her neck while rubbing her breasts with his fingers, teasing her nipples while he thrust inside of her.

The two moaned, rocking against each other happily

*time skip*

Viper remained back at HYDRA, she was keeping an eye on Peter and his attack troop on SHIELD HQ, her lover and father of their children was on the offensive.

"Look! Look! Daddy snapped a guys neck!" A little boy said in excitement from next to Viper

"Yes he is...SHIELD can't stop us now." Viper smiled rubbing her child's head.

Her son smiled up at her, grinning proudly

The boy had his father's hazel eyes and his mother's green hair, wearing a protective armour made for his size.

"What's your status?" Viper asked through the com-link

"They're relenting. It's almost over." Peter answered

"Will do s-...Oh no..." Peter responded, before the sounds of great thuds crashed down to the sides of him

"Peter?! What's wrong?!" Viper called in worry

"They've brought Hulk..." Peter answered.

"You can take a Hulk!" Viper answered

"They brought four." Peter answered

"Daddy!" Their son gasped in fear

"Tactical retreat! That's an order!" Viper ordered

"Understood." Peter nodded

"HULKS SMASH!" The Incredible Hulk roared and ordered his gamma-powered family.

*with Peter*

Peter flinched as he dodged the attack of the green Goliath, rolling on the floor and sprinting away

"GET BACK HERE BUG-MAN!" The Hulk roared throwing a large boulder of concrete at Peter.

"Arachnid!" Peter snapped, shooting webbing to blinds the four Hulk's

But they ripped out of it within seconds...Except for Red Hulk who burned through it. "You're gonna pay for that you HYDRA bastard!" Red Hulk roared

Peter just scoffed and jumped off the carrier, into a small jet that took off at high speeds

'Damn it! Damn it!' Peter snarled as he headed back to HYDRA HQ.

He sent a few blasts from his ship to take down anyone who was chasing him, soon reaching home

"I'll have to regroup." Peter frowned, opening the com-link. "I'm coming home Viper."

"Of course." She nodded, sighing in relief

*Time Skip*

Peter sighed, laying on a bed in the hospital area

"Hmm..." He sighed as he lay in his bed.

"Casualties?" Viper asked

"...Pre-Hulks? Less than 20...With Hulks...All." Peter answered

"Damn it!" She snapped

"Daddy..." Peter's son spoke, holding his hand.

"It's alright...I'll be fine." Peter reassured him.

He hugged his son, smiling

"We shouldn't try again." Viper spoke

"What?" Peter asked

"They will have upped their security; because of today...I'm not losing you." Viper spoke as she held their daughter in her arms.

Peter sighed, looking sadly at his daughter

"Is she asleep?" Peter asked sadly

"Yes." She nodded

"Good...I'm sorry I failed." Peter frowned

"It's not your fault." Viper sighed

"We will succeed in the end, Viper...I promise." Peter reassured her. "I PROMISE." The burning fire of determination in his eyes.

*Time Skip*

Six months later.

Peter was outside in a garden, finishing mowing it. He was dressed in a loose shirt and three-quarter shorts. He was happy.

Behind him was a brick house with a conservatory; there was Viper inside, her hair was tied back into a ponytail, wearing a green shirt and black shorts.

"There, finished." Peter wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You did really well on the garden, Peter." Viper smiled hugging him. "Come inside, you need a rest."

"Wish I could, but I've got work to do." Peter sighed

"Okay. Be home for dinner." Viper kissed him. "Say "Hi" to Professor Connors for me."

"I will." Peter left with a kind smile.

We pan out from the house, leaving the streets and buildings...To the entrance of the town: Pleasant Hill

It was a plan that SHIELD had set up, using the Cosmic Cube to warp the minds of villains to make them think they were normal people. Yes they had their powers but they put them in a small, secret town locked away and the villains thought they were normal people with all 'evil' gone

Peter and Viper where happily married with their children, Peter being a scientist for the community with Doctor Curt Connors

And seeing over this was SHIELD Director Maria Hill with Captain America by her side. "What do you think?" Maria asked

Captain America sighed and looked down at the sight, seeing the imprisoned villains. "I think this is immoral. That it is wrong. That it is as bad as what those you have changed would do... But... They look happy." He said, looking at the screen which showed Peter kissing Viper goodbye

"I thought you'd think that. HYDRA is disbanded. The Hydra-Spider and his wife have been neutralised...It's a win-win." Maria agreed.

"But it is goes against their human rights." Cap flinched

That was when Peter and Viper's son ran outside holding his sister "Hey Dad! Look!" His son smiled, holding up the little girl

"What is it?" Peter smiled going to his children's height.

"Dadda." The daughter said with a burbled voice and a smile

"Dadda...You said "Dadda"?" Peter smiled lifting his two children and cuddled them.

"Dadda!" His daughter smiled

Peter laughed happily, lifting them onto his shoulders.

Captain America looked at the small family...And he smiled lightly.

It seemed like... This is for the best

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	123. Scream Part 2 Chapter 123

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Scream Part 2 Chapter 123**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

To all character request reviews: Wow...that...that's a lot of suggestions.

Rougarou144: Thanks man.

Skywarp460: Shriek Part 3 is on the way

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It had been a few weeks since Scream was living with Peter, things were going alright and she was adapting to her life really well.

Peter was working, humming as he enjoyed his time with Scream

"Are you alright with being here today, Daddy?" Scream asked kindly

"Huh?" He blinked

"Being home...is it okay with you?" Scream asked

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I...I was just wondering..." Scream blushed in embarrassment

"About?"

"Nothing." Scream blushed

"Oh...O-kay..." Peter answered and looked at his laptop and worked

Scream was humming, nervously 'looking' at Peter

"Have to work on that new system..." Peter whispered to himself, not noticing Scream's looks at him

"New system?"

"Yeah, facial recognition..." Peter answered

Scream tilted her head at that

"It scans people's faces and searches for their identities." Peter answered "Security for the company."

"Um..." Scream frowned

"It's alright if you don't understand." Peter answered

"Sorry Daddy." She mumbled, feeling stupid

"It's alright. I don't blame you for not understanding it." Peter responded and reassured her.

Scream smiled but she was still upset

"...Do you want a hug?" Peter asked

"Please, Daddy." Scream answered, hugging him

Peter chuckled, letting the symbiote wrap around him

'I love you, Daddy...' Scream thought, blushing a little.

"Love you to." He smiled

*Time Skip*

Peter was currently out, Scream was waiting in the house for his return...But rather than do nothing, she was doing her research.

And her research was mainly watching porn and which ways to be with Peter.

As well as looking up ways how to confess

"Wow...This...Is good..." Scream whispered, taking in as much as she could

She was actually grinning slightly perversely

"Okay...So...I need to make my "boobs" and "ass" bigger..." She thought making her body shift.

Little did she know Peter was already home

Peter was shocked to hear that last sentence...And see her body change shape. From her B-Cup breasts that she had, she changed them to D-Cups; and her ass was "H-Shape", now an "O-Shape"

'What is going on?' he thought in shock, his jaw dropping as she took out a banana and began to try and copy the woman on her porno with the banana taking the place of a penis as she licked it

"Ish...Ish dish rig?" Scream wondered as she talked with her mouth full.

She began to suck and bobbed her head, trying to match the video as perfectly as she could

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" She hummed as she sucked on the banana...And also rubbed the gap between her waist

"The... Fuck?" Peter whispered

"Ah...D-Daddy...Your...Your big thing...Please..." She moaned to herself

"... DADDY?!" He yelled, catching her attention

"Gah! D-Daddy!" Scream fell to the floor in shock

"Scream? W... W... What's going on?!"

"I...Daddy...I...I'm sorry!" Scream ran into her room.

Peter was too shocked to do anything

'What...What just happened?' He thought

*Time Skip*

It was a few hours later and Peter's mind had finally caught up with himself

'Does...Scream...Lust for me...?' He thought

He then sighed and nodded "Of course she does. The evidence was in my face."

The affection, the nicknames...Her concern for me...She lusts for me...Or...At least...LOVES me.

He sighed, going to her room

"Scream? ...Scream?" He called to her.

He just heard her crying

"Oh...Scream..." Peter frowned as he opened the door.

He saw her on her bed, seeming lost

Peter walked to her and sat down on her bed.

"Scream." He sighed, putting his hand on her shoulder

"Hmm!" Scream hummed in shock and flinched, curling up.

"Scream... Daddy isn't mad." He sighed

"Y...You aren't?" Scream asked, looking up at him.

"I'm not."

"But...But I..." Scream frowned

Peter just frowned and hugged her

"There...There's nothing wrong...Feeling attracted to someone." Peter spoke

"Huh?" She gasped

"I...Don't blame you for feeling this way." Peter answered "And I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same."

"D-Daddy? You...You feel the same?" Scream asked after sniffing

Peter nodded at that with a small smile

Scream's eyes widened and her smile grew. Hugging him tightly and bonding with him happily.

Peter smiled, feeling the yellow symbiote spread over his body

'Daddy...Will...Will you...Fuck me?' Scream asked, sounding cute but quoting the pornos she was watching

"Sure." He smiled

"Thank you." Scream kissed him, transforming into her humanoid form and had removed his clothes

He chuckled, kissing her

"Hmm!" Scream smiled as she rubbed herself against his member.

"Here we go." Peter smiled, his cock free

"Yes." Scream smiled as she slid onto Peter's cock

She shuddered in shock and pleasure, feeling the odd sensation

"Is...It good?" Peter asked as he felt Scream's "pussy" reach all the way down to his cock.

"Yes Daddy." She nodded "Do you like my... slutty pussy?" She asked, quoting her 'movies'

'She's been watching too many pornos...' Peter thought with a deadpan. 'But...It REALLY is good.' "Yeah...I do like your slutty pussy." Peter smiled, thrusting in her.

Scream moaned, her form shaking

"S-Scream...!" Peter moaned as he thrust in her. 'Her body...Its shifting is teasing my cock! It's so good!'

"Do I feel good?"

"Yeah. Yeah you feel really good, baby." Peter panted, playing into her fantasy.

He kissed her, smiling

"I...I want to try something...Daddy." Scream moaned as she felt his lips on hers.

"Okay." He nodded

Scream smiled and pinned herself into the doggy position. "I...I'm daddy's pet." She smiled as she helped him up while she was still connected to him.

Peter blinked, wondering what she wanted him to do

"Fuck your naughty pet, Daddy." Scream smiled. "I've been a bad doggy."

Peter blinked, standing up and pushing into her slowly

"Hmm...AH! Yes, yes Daddy! Fuck me!" She panted happily

Peter nodded, fucking her carefully

"Ah, s-so good Daddy...Y-Your so big!" Scream moaned happily "But... But fuck me harder! Like I'm your toy!" She begged

"Like a toy?" Peter asked, slapping her ass gently as he upped his speed. "You want to be my toy?" He asked

"Yes!" She moaned deeply

"Alright. You're my slutty toy!" Peter smiled as he fucked her, thrusting quicker making her moan

He made sure to smack her ass every now and again, loving the way it and her entire body shook when he did so

"AH! Daddy! Daddy, it's so good! I-I'm cumming!" Scream moaned

"Me to." He moaned

"In me. In my slutty pussy, Daddy!" Scream moaned as she came.

Peter moaned, filling her with cum

"Hmm! D-Daddy...I'm...so full..." Scream moaned happily

"You are the sexiest thing in my world Scream." He smiled, holding her close "I love you baby girl."

"Thank you...Daddy..." Scream smiled happily. "Can...Can I ask...Something?"

"What is it?" Peter asked

"Can...we do this...every day? Or...when you're pent up?" Scream asked

"Sure." He smiled

"Promise?" She asked

"Promise." He nodded, kissing her

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	124. Brunnhilde Part 3 Chapter 124

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Brunnhilde Part 3 Chapter 124**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Rougarou144: Thanks man, always liked getting your input.

StraightedgeEpyon: Sorry, there will not be any more Black Cat and Storm lemons.

Godofwar23: Soon, please be patient.

Spideyfam: I'm glad you retracted that last review you gave. But if you're wondering how it'll go, here's the overall premise: Superior tries to sleep with them, girls catch on that it's not the real Spidey, Ock is pummelled to an inch of his life before being erased by Peter's consciousness, Peter sleeps with the girls Ock tried to seduce, Ock rots in hell and cannot be brought back.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It had been only a while up in Valhalla, but on Earth a lot had changed. Aunt May had joined Uncle Ben in the afterlife and Kaine had taken up the mantle of Scarlet Spider, protecting his home while Miles Morales took charge of New York.

But we are not worried about Earth

We are more concerned with what was going on in the Realm of the Dead: Valhalla, home of Slain Heroes.

And the person we're focusing on is: Peter Parker.

Peter had spent many weeks on dates with the head Valkyrie "Brunnhilde", who was starting to fall hard for him.

He wanted to ask her to marry him, unsure if he could even be allowed to ask her

"Hmm..." He thought to himself as he tried to nerve up the courage.

He was with Brunhilda out on another date

"Are you alright Peter?" Brunnhilde asked

"Huh? Yes. Fine." He chuckled nervously

"Really? You seem nervous." Brunnhilde answered

"Well, alright." Brunnhilde answered. "I think I'll have the auroch steak."

"Same." Peter nodded

As Peter and Brunnhilde continued their dinner, Peter needed to take a breather before dessert.

He sighed as he looked at the sky, unsure about his plan

'Come on, Parker...You...You can't chicken out now...' He thought

'But... Am I allowed to marry her? Is she allowed to marry?'

"Damn it..." He groaned. "Why...Why can't I ask her?"

As Peter continued his self-conversation, but he didn't realise Brunnhilde was behind him.

She didn't know what was going on and was worried

"Just...Tell her how you feel!" Peter groaned "Just ASK her!"

'Ask me what?' She thought

"She's a Valkyrie, Dumbass." Peter said aloud "If a hero asked she would have to sleep with them, like she thought I was doing when I first asked her out. I... Could she handle being married to me, let alone having kids... If we CAN have kids... With the pressure of that job? I don't want her to feel like she would be betraying me or the kids."

'Kids...Betraying...Peter what're you thinking?' Brunnhilde thought. 'Wait... Being MARRIED?!'

"What am I thinking..." Peter frowned

Peter sighed, sitting down

"She'd never say yes..." Peter frowned

Brunnhilde was frozen, wide eyed

"I should get back to the table..." He thought

But as he stood up and turned around... He saw her standing there

"H-Hilde...!" Peter gulped and his eyes were wide. "H-How long have you been there?"

"... Everything."

Peter gulped and felt embarrassed. If he wasn't dead, he would've died from embarrassment.

And he felt angered and annoyed

"Peter..." Brunnhilde began to speak

"Don't...I know what you'll say...Just forget it." Peter frowned "I know that you can't marry me. Let's just be happy as we are."

"Peter, wait." Brunnhilde spoke

"What?" He sighed

"I...I don't want that." Brunnhilde answered

"What?" Peter blinked

"We...Can't be married...But...I CAN do something with you. Being your Shield-Maiden." She answered

"What?"

"It's basically...I'll never leave you...I'll stand by your side." Brunnhilde answered and held his hand.

"So marriage?" He smiled

"Yes...It is marriage." She smiled. "Just not in that word."

He nodded, kissing her

The two held each other tenderly in an embrace, their hands holding each other gently and rubbed their bodies.

*time skip*

Peter and Brunnhilde went to Frigga to tell them of their plans for Hilde to be a Shield-Maiden.

It had went well, the two feeling so proud and happy

"Now, we're Shield-Maiden and Warrior." Brunnhilde smiled happily

"Yeah, so what're the jobs of a Shield-Maiden." Peter smiled as they headed back to his room.

"I've sworn to carry your burdens." She smiled and kissed him.

"My maiden." Peter chuckled, letting her in first.

"Let's go to your place." He smiled

"Love to." Hilde smiled kissing him as they teleported to her bedroom.

Peter kissed her, the two sitting on the bed

"Are you ready; my brave warrior?" Brunnhilde asked

"Ready." Peter smiled kissing her passionately, stripping her of her clothes

"You are so beautiful." He smiled

"As you are handsome." She smiled, removing her undergarments and exposing her breasts to him.

Peter was instantly on her breasts, licking and sucking her breasts

"AH! Oh...Peter...Hmm!" Brunnhilde moaned, feeling her teets being nuzzled in by her "husband".

"So beautiful." He smiled

"Hmm..." Brunnhilde smiled as she rubbed her waist against his, making his member hard.

"I fucking love you." He smiled, pushing her onto the head gently

"Hmm! AH...P-Peter...Fuck...Me...Hard..." Brunnhilde moaned happily as she pushed down onto his cock, feeling his entire member.

Peter nodded, kissing her as he pushed inside her

"Hmm!" Hilde moaned happily, feeling her pussy filled with his cock; feeling it pulse and thrust inside her.

"This... Feels so good!" Peter moaned

"The pussy...of a Valkyrie...AH!" Hilde moaned happily, thrusting on his cock.

"The best in Nirvana!"

Peter smiled as he and Hilde moaned, kissing each other as they made love, continuing to kiss her womb with his cock.

They moaned together, cumming in unison

*Time skip*

Peter and Brunnhilde were panting heavily, it had been a month in Valhalla time since their union. And they had just finished a tumultuous sex session

"Three days straight." Peter joked

"Spider...Powers...be blessed..." Hilde moaned happily. "I can't feel my legs..."

"Yeah...Though...I can't feel my waist." Peter chuckled. "Good thing I'm dead otherwise I'd be in pain."

The two smiled, kissing each other gently

"I love you." They said as one

*Time Skip*

Peter and Brunnhilde were back on the fields of battle, Ragnarok had come. The souls of the dead, the gods and the living were fighting for their existences.

Peter did not want to be part of this war

But, being part of Valhalla...He had no choice. Neither him nor Brunnhilde.

"I don't want to be there Hilde...It's not our fight." Peter frowned

"I know." She frowned, kissing him

"ALL SOULS! PROTECT THIS WORLD! FIGHT! FIGHT FOR THE NEW WORLD!" The souls of dead heroes and warriors shouted and ran into the fray against the hordes of undead beings.

"New world?" Peter asked

"Ragnarok will destroy this world and let it rest. Bringing forth an age of peace." Brunnhilde answered. "It's what the Norns have foreseen."

"So?" Peter blinked

"Meaning all this will be reset...Loves and lives will be forgotten...A bittersweet reward." Hilde answered

Peter frowned...and shook his head. "Not gonna happen. I won't forget."

He took her hand and held it close to his heart "I will never forget you or the love we've shared." He said passionately as he looked into her eyes

"Then...In our next life. I promise to find you again." Hilde teared up, kissing him.

A large bolt of lightning raged from the horizon, crashing into the ground splitting the ground.

"Thor's lightning..." Peter frowned.

"Yes...It won't be long until he faces Jormungandr." Hilde frowned

"One last kiss, into the abyss?" Peter smiled

"One last kiss..." She responded, kissing her lover passionately.

*Time Skip*

"Have at thee, vile serpent!" Thor shouted as he threw Mjolnir into the Jormungandr's face, with it spraying venom out of its mouth, but it was webbed up.

"Hey! Say it, don't spray it!" Peter shouted as he stood by Thor.

"Thank you Spider-man, I could not wish for a better ally in this battle!" Thor thanked

"Thank me later, Thor. Let's take down this big nasty!" Peter called out leaping out of the way as the Jormungandr slammed his tail by him.

Only for a woman to fall from the sky, swinging her sword and cutting the beast in half

"Hilde!" Peter called out.

"Brunnhilde the Valkyrie?" Thor asked

"Did you think I would miss this fight?" She grinned

"I thought you'd be with the others." Thor spoke as the head of Jormungandr was leaking venomous blood.

"I'm not fighting without my Warrior." Hilde smiled as the three headed into the battle.

"Your warrior?" Thor frowned

"She's my Shield-Maiden." Peter answered as they went into the fray of enemies.

The two smiled at each other, holding hands as they charged into battle while Thor stood there in shock

This would make this one last

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	125. Jubilee Part 3 Chapter 125

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Jubilee Part 3 Chapter 125**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

NverMind: *sigh* Chapter 92. THAT is Black Widow Part 3.

Guest chapter 124 . Nov 26: It was a good quote. Keep thinking my friend...keep thinking.

Spideyfam: Ha-ha. I saw what you did there...But yeah, we hate his guts. And yes, if the public wants one, we'll make a sequel to 'Scarlet Spider Suicide Squad'

Rougarou144: A good idea, though it may seem too similar to what we're already doing. Thanks for always reviewing though.

StraightedgeEpyon: Check 'Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots'; why have only ONE She-Hulk?

Boggie445: Okay, I DO like Itsy Bitsy, but Grey and I have already done a story with her. The story is currently in the works, much like Web Rewoven and the Deadpool story over on Grey's profile.

MarvelO6:*Sigh* A chapter takes as long as it needs to. Grey and I are writing a lot of stories and we have life in the way as well. Please understand that I have a more than flexible '10 days for a new chapter' upload schedule, which due to life, gets a little askew.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Spider16: We did, in the Ultimate Jess chapters

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the triplet's first birthday, which by now the family were all tuckered out from Christmas and New Years...though the latter was a pain with all the fireworks making them cry.

"Ssssh. Ssssh. It's okay." Peter soothed

"Okay, next year...We're getting sound-proof windows." Jubilee bounced May on her knee to soothe her

"I'll agree to that." Peter nodded

He was rocking his sons, trying to cheer them up

"Hmm..WAH!" The boys cried which made their sister cry.

'It's like an endless cycle!' Peter thought in fear

"How about we put something calm on?" Jubilee asked, turning on the TV to show a kids anime.

Peter nodded, using webbing to make swings for the kids

The kids giggled happily as they were rocked by the swing, watching the TV

Peter smiled, sighing happily

"At least you're calming down now." Peter whispered

*Time Skip*

It was now a week since the kids had their small tantrum from New Years, and they were being visited by Jubilee's "sister" Laura Kinney, the new Wolverine

"Hey kids." Laura grinned as she looked around

The kids waved and cheered seeing their aunt. "Hey, Laura. Thanks for coming over." Jubilee spoke

"No problem." Laura smiled "You two go have fun."

"We will, thanks for doing this again." Peter smiled as he and Jubilee left for their date.

"Anything for my family." She smiled

"We'll be back later." Peter spoke as they left. "Ready to go, Jubi?"

"Of course." Jubilee smiled, dressed in a fancy yellow sundress

Peter and Jubilee headed out to an outdoor restaurant where they were greeted by a waiter. "Sir, madam. This way please."

The two smiled and nodded, enjoying the moon light

"Full moon tonight." Peter smiled

"Yes...It's beautiful tonight." Jubilee answered

"But it's nothing compared to you." He smiled

"Flirt." Jubilee chuckled

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked

The two nodded with smiles, glad their lives had taken the turns they had

*Time skip*

The two were now heading home, hoping that everything went well with Laura and the kids.

...To their sight, they saw their living room covered in webbing.

And Laura was hanging upside down in a cocoon

"...Welcome back...How was your dinner?" Laura asked casually.

"Laura...What...what happened?" Jubilee asked

"Well...Things went well after you left. The kids had eaten dinner...We each had a bowl of ice cream...and then they went hyper, tied me up in this cocoon and fell to sleep." Laura responded casually as she cut herself down.

Well, tried to. The cocoon was tied in a way that she couldn't move

"Need a hand?" Jubilee asked

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you." Laura answered as Jubilee helped her.

"I'll go check on the kids." Peter sighed heavily.

"Okay." Jubilee nodded. "I'm impressed that you're so calm."

"I'm raising my own sugar-rushed kid. I'm used to it." Laura sighed as she sheathed and "snikt"ed her claws to cut through the webbing. "Though...I AM a little mad."

"Sorry." Jubilee flinched lightly

"It's three kids, Jubi. It's part and parcel that it'd be difficult to manage." Laura answered

"I...I think I've got it." Jubilee spoke, ripping the webbing away.

"GAH!" Laura screamed, falling to the floor

"I'm sorry!" Jubilee apologised

"S'alright...I'm good..." Laura got up slowly. "Word of warning...Your kids are hyperactive...One bit of sugar and they go ballistic."

"So no coffee till they are teens." She smiled

"That's an understatement. But yeah." Laura nodded

*with Peter*

He saw that his children were asleep and in a huddle in bed. They were deep asleep.

"Oh...You kids..." Peter sighed, seeing them like this. Though he'd have words with them in the morning.

He kissed their foreheads gently, smiling

"Goodnight kids." He whispered as he tucked them in and let them sleep, closing their door behind him.

He smiled, seeing Jubilee and Laura chatting

"Well, the kids are asleep. I'll have words with them in the morning. Alright?" Peter asked kindly

"Okay." Jubilee smiled

"I better head off. It was nice babysitting." Laura sighed "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Jubilee answered, hugging her "sister". "Don't be a stranger; okay?"

"Of course." She nodded

Laura headed back home and sighed in relief going back.

"So...How're we gonna clean up this mess?" Peter sighed.

*Time Skip*

It was years later

The three siblings were now in their teens and they were given the task to protect New York.

The Bat-Spiders were respected and feared among the villainous and monster community. Being half-vampire, they didn't require blood to survive and were immune to the sun's rays.

The villains feared them because they were technical monsters, but the monsters feared them because of their incorruptible nature, heroes and good ideals.

And then there was their power.

Their level of strength was immense, even May overpowered Dracula taking over the Underworld

Yes, you heard that right. May was now the queen of all vampires

"Hi mum." May waved as she sat on her thone.

"... Hi May." Jubilee sighed and smiled

"Do you like how I've changed up the place?" May asked kindly.

Jubilee was quiet, looking around

The whole room was changed to be more of a human style, instead of the darkness and gothic attire.

"It looks nice." She nodded

"Thanks, I thought it'd be a nice change of pace. My pet didn't like the change at first but he soon came around." May smiled

"Your pet?" Jubilee blinked...and gasped when she saw Dracula walk in wearing a butler's suit. "... What?"

"Yes, Mistress?" Dracula asked

"I put Dracula in his place. Dracula, you remember my mother don't you?" May asked

"Yes, I do." Dracula answered and bowed. "Please forgive me, Lady Jubilee. And forgive my impetuous son for causing you such grief."

"It... It's fine." She whispered

"Okay, thank you, Vlad." May smiled

"Of course, Mistress." Dracula bowed and left.

"I...Don't even want to know how you got him enthralled." Jubilee commented

May just grinned and blushed at her mother, laughing nervously "I think so to." She admitted

*With the brothers*

"Sorry we're late, dad...we wanted to come earlier but...We were busy." Kaine spoke respectfully

"Yeah, we brought flowers for Aunt Laura and Gabby." Ben added "We think they'd like them."

Ben and Kaine were standing with their father in front of the graves of May and Ben Parker.

"Hey Uncle Ben, Aunt May. We're back." Peter smiled

Ben and Kaine laid some flowers on their great-aunt's and uncle's graves, while removing the wilted flowers.

"Hey." Ben smiled lightly

"Thanks for getting the flowers, boys." Peter spoke

"Always dad." Kaine smiled

A few hours later, the family were now back home.

"What have you two been into?" He smiled

"What? I was just showing mum the kingdom." May answered

"Kingdom?" Peter blinked as he hugged his daughter

"Apparently, May beat Dracula down and took over." Jubilee chuckled

"Way to go princess!" Peter smiled as he hugged May

"Nice one, sis." Ben chuckled

"...Lucky." Kaine answered

Jubilee smiled, hugging her son's

"You'll find someone you both like." Jubilee commented

Although it was a teasing comment, grinning down at her blushing sons

Peter chuckled and pinched his nose in slight embarrassment.

His life was not normal, but he loved it.

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


	126. Shuri Part 3 Chapter 126

**Web of Romance Spider-Man One Shots**

 **Shuri Part 3 Chapter 126**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviewers:**

Lawless-Afterlife: *Powers up a 'Hakai' in hand* Get. Out.

Rougarou144: Oh, happy birthday and Happy Holidays, hope you enjoy this one.

Guest chapter 125 . Dec 11: We have a story like that in the works.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

Spideyfam: I am SO happy! Personally I'd like to but since that's not gonna happen... No idea honestly.

Lawless-Afterlife: *pulls out a gun* We don't take kindly to people like you in these parts.

 **Author's note:**

Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Kaine and Shuri were walking towards Symkaria, worried about the mercenaries and Klaw but not overly. Their feet were worn and blistered from constant days of walking.

"God...Damn...My feet are killing me." Kaine groaned

"When we get to Symkaria, you may share a bath with me to sooth your pained muscles." Shuri blushed, remembering their passionate night the... Well night before

"You know...I think I'd like that." Kaine smiled

Shuri smiled at him, lightly grasping his hand... As they emerged from the forest

"Wow..." Kaine gasped as he and Shuri saw the kingdom of Symkaria in their view.

"We are finally out." Shuri whispered with a small smile and a tear or two, the two walking towards the city

The soon approached the gates where they were seen upon by a runner and guards.

"Scarlet Spider...And Princess Shuri of Wakanda...Here to see Queen Silver Sablinova?" Kaine asked

The runner raced towards the castle to see the pair.

*time skip*

"HMM! Oh...Fuck...this is good..." Kaine groaned as he slid into a heated bath to alleviate his sores.

He was lying in a bathtub full of calming warm water, currently all alone, and enjoying the feeling of his relaxing muscles

"Hmm..." Kaine sighed in relief

*With Shuri*

Shuri smiled as she was in her bedroom, disrobing

"Thank goodness we're here now." Shuri sighed. 'And now that Klaw is dead...We don't have to worry about him stealing the Vibranium.'

She smiled as she wrapped a towel around herself, heading out to the bathroom where she was knew Kaine was already bathing

She stepped silently towards Kaine, slipping next to him, wrapping her arms around him

"Huh? Oh...Hey..." He smiled, sighing as he felt Shuri's arms were around him.

"I said we would bathe together." She smiled

"Well...It'd be a welcome sight." Kaine responded. "Need some room?"

"It's big enough for three people." Shuri chuckled and slipped into the bath with him.

Kaine smiled, seeing her dark skinned body getting covered by water and shining gently in the light

"You're really something special. You know?" Kaine commented

"I am a princess." She smiled, starting to clean herself

"Need someone to clean you?" Kaine teased

"I would not mind." She smiled

"Alright then." Kaine waded through the water and began to clean her.

He smiled as she relaxed against him

"Thank you..." Shuri sighed happily

"For what? Looking after you? Keeping you safe? Or giving you a bath?" Kaine smiled

"All of the above." Shuri responded

Kaine smiled, looking in shock as she suddenly kissed him

"Hmm? Hmm..." He hummed and gently held her, feeling her wet skin on his, making his arousal for her rise.

He just held her close and carefully, matching her passionate kiss without taking control or urging for more

"Hmm...Kaine..." Shuri purred

"Yeah?" He whispered

"I...I love you." She answered, blushing.

That made Kaine basically freeze up in shock

"...Seriously?" He gulped

"Yes...I do." She answered

She cupped his cheek, kissing him

'Oh...Peter is gonna kill me...But this is too freaking awesome.' He thought

Shuri wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeper

*In the throne room*

Silver Sable sighed as she sat in her throne

"My queen, are you alright?" A soldier asked

"Mostly." She nodded

"In any case, my Queen. Symkaria and Wakanda have made their trade routes. The mission was a success." The soldier spoke

"That is true. We've set out what we needed to do." Silver sighed.

"But?"

"...But I'm worried for Shuri and Kaine. They seem...close."

"Why is that a problem?"

"...I have the same affection for Kaine's brother. But I'm not sure how T'Challa will react knowing his sister is close with Kaine." Silver answered "He can be... A bit agreessive."

"I can understand that." The soldier answered

*Time Skip*

Kaine smiled, he and Shuri getting out of the bath

"Listen...Shuri...I know how you feel...And I feel the same." Kaine spoke kind of awkwardly.

"Really?" She asked, drying her legs carefully

"I...yeah...So...I dunno...Do you...Want to go out?" Kaine asked

"You are asking a princess on a date?" She teased

"Well...Yeah...Is it working?" Kaine asked

"I will happy to be courted by you." She bowed lightly

Kaine smiled at that and pulled on his trousers. "Thanks. And heck if things go well...I might even be "Prince Kaine"." He joked lightly

"You will." She said seriously, kissing him

'Hmm!' Kaine stiffened up in shock. 'I-I was kidding!' He thought

"Don't forget your shirt." Shuri added, kissing his chest quickly before she walked off swaying her hips lightly

'...Oh...Kaine Parker, what the FUCK have you gotten yourself into?' Kaine thought as he put on his shirt.

*time skip*

It was a few months later, Kaine was visiting Wakanda to see Shuri.

It was another 'courting' date, which had all been dinners and balls.

'Stupid monkey suit...' He thought as he rubbed his neck through his collar. 'But...It's for Shuri.'

He sighed, knowing it would be another boring ball

'It's for Shuri...' He thought.

"Master Kaine Parker." The barker spoke respectfully

"Hey." He waved

"Shall I announce you?" The barker asked

"Never stopped you before." Kaine chuckled

He nodded, going off

"Master Kaine Parker." The barker spoke as Kaine went down to the courting ball.

Kaine sighed, walking around

'Damn, looks like everyone's here today aren't they?' Kaine thought as he walked around and listened to the music

"Hey bro." Peter, with his Spider-man mask on, waved

"Whoa. Peter...What's with the mask, bro?" Kaine asked

"Secret identity." He reminded "Silver asked me to come here as a date. Said she had no one to bring and it was last minute." He shrugged at the end, making Kaine sigh at his obliviousness

"...What is it about these women that make us do these things?" Kaine asked with a smile

"I'm helping a friend." Peter shrugged, not getting what Silver had meant when she asked him here

Soon the music had ceased, everyone wondering what was to happen and then came both Silver and Shuri clothed in respectable dresses, with their nation's colours on an armband.

"Wow." Kaine blinked

"Good evening, everyone." Silver spoke clearly

"We hope that you're all enjoying the party." Shuri added

Everyone clapped, the two joining the dance

"Majesties." Peter and Kaine bowed at the same time.

"Hey." Kaine smiled, hugging her

"Glad you could make it, Kaine." Shuri chuckled

Kaine smiled, kissing her

"So, what do you think of the mask?" Peter asked, joking lightly

"It fits." Silver rolled her eyes

"Care to dance?" Peter asked

"Please." She smiled

Time passed on into the night, the guests were going back home with only the princesses and their boyfriends remaining.

Although Peter didn't get that he was Silver's boyfriend

"How did you like the party?" Shuri asked

"It's great." He smiled

"Glad you liked it."

"So...Peter...Do you know WHY I asked you here?" Silver asked

"You said, short notice." He shrugged

"Well, it's because I wanted my boyfriend to be here." Silver answered

"Then why did you ask him?" He asked in confusion

"...Are you freaking serious Pete? You haven't gotten it yet?" Kaine deadpanned

"Leave him alone." Shuri smiled, leading him away

"Wait, what did he mean?" Peter asked

"So, where're we going?" Kaine asked

"My room." She smiled

"I wouldn't mind that." Kaine responded

*Time Skip*

We join Kaine years later

He was in Wakanda, in the royal gardens, playing with two small children. His son and daughter.

He smiled as he saw the 7 year old older brother and his 5 year old sister play in the grass, running around with happy laughter

And true to his prophecy, he was Prince of Wakanda. With two children who were the heirs.

His wife was now the queen, and an amazing queen she was

"Daddy, daddy! Look!" His son called out, shooting a web from his wrists like his father.

"Wow, nice." Kaine smiled

"You think we can be Spiders like you and Uncle Peter?" the girl asked

"You mean you don't want to be the Black Panther? Either of you?" Their mother said in a brief voice as she walked into the field

"Mother!" Their kids spoke in shock

"No offence to you or Wakanda...But Spiders DO have a cool costume." Kaine chuckled

"But you always stare at me when in costume." Shuri shot back in an innocent tone, knowing Kaine could not counter her in front of the children

"...True. Sorry." Kaine sighed. "...Want to come play with the kids?"

"Why do you think I am here?" She smiled as she kissed him

 **To be continued**

 **Rules for any requests in the future.**

 **Rule 1) Existing Marvel characters only.**

 **Rule 2) No OC's**

 **Rule 3) If you want any requests suggest them in the Review Section**


End file.
